Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: It began with hope, with a wish and a chance to see the sun and feel the wind - it ended in tragedy. Four Years after loosing everything Yuu and Mika are trying to avenge their family - and make a way for humanity whilst doing it - but many trials are still to come and learning who is an alley and who is an enemy is starting to weigh on them alongside a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1: The Two Angels

**Well, I started watching Seraph of the End when it aired in April and I found myself hooked on the interesting storyline. I decided after watching the first season and reading the manga that I had to write a story for it. But I wanted to change a few things which you will see soon. I hope that you're going to enjoy this. I won't blab on about it but here you guys go:**

 **Seraph's Blood has begun**

 **PS: The FairyTail stories I'm working on will continue! Promise!**

Chapter 1: The Two Angels

 _It all began with a desire, a desire to change things from how they were. It went on to be a mission for their salvation – it went further to becoming a journey through dark twists and turns and towering gothic structures. It lead to a beautiful white room that whispered to them of freedom from their fear and dismal existence it lead to hope and smiles and knowing that the sun would be on them again. But it lead to something else as well – misery._

" _I'm begging you….LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

 _It lead to bloodshed, tears, pounding hearts and a shake of anger in one. They remembered the white pearl floors soaking in blood and the pain their bodies felt. They remembered looking at one another seeing the same emotion locked into blue and then emerald green eyes. To them they could have died, but something snapped in one and the sound of a bullet went off. Someone was still bleeding and was being dragged into the back of another as they ran through a tunnel. The tunnel that changed from stone to dirt and vines and dim lights and let loose to icy air and snow as they tumbled down a hill and landed in the ice upon the ground curled together believing this was their end._

" _We're out…..we're going to be okay."_

 _They kept saying it until footsteps met them and their dead tired eyes looked up to the figures of people adorned in black – quickly reaching for them wrapping them in warmth getting them into a car and slowly bringing them away from the hell they'd lived in for four years. Blue eyes glanced towards the other – eyes dim but hardened as they left their pasts and headed towards a future that for now was unknown._

 _That day, the day they had hoped, traveled, and fought for their freedom was also the day that Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya lost everything they had but one another. They were now two brothers facing an unknown world where everything they once thought was a lie would bloom into a harsher reality than what they had left. But they both knew what this escape, this crushing loss meant. They would fight not only for vengeance but for a future where others would not lose those they loved to blood sucking demons._

" _ **I swear I'll make those beasts pay!"**_

 **FOUR YEARS LATER: SHIBUYA HIGH SCHOOL.**

"Seriously? Why do you have to get so irritated with Guren all the time?" asked a blonde haired blue eyed teen as he walked beside his brother.

"Because he makes fun of not only the fact that I have trouble making friends – which I find downright injudicious – but he also makes fun of my personal life and yours too why are you so lax about it?" blue eyes looked into emerald green as he smiled.

"Did he call you a cherry boy again?" the black haired sixteen year old Yuuichiro Hyakuya rolled his eyes.

"When did he stop calling both of us that?" they heard a giggle.

"My you two are his favorites I guess I can see why!" they both turned to see the periwinkle haired tangerine eyed girl known as Shinoa Hiragi.

"Remind me how you ended up tailing us?" asked Yuu as he looked at the girl.

"Same reason that Guren thinks neither of you could handle being in the Moon Demon Company…..despite that I was told that if you two don't make a friend then you are going to be on probation longer!" Shinoa seemed to gloat while the two brothers gave her a rather shocked expression.

"WHAT?" she put a finger to her lips.

"You know as well as I do what it means – he said that we don't need cherry boys who can't make friends or have a relationship in our unit," she stated.

"Shinoa your evil." She fluttered her eyelids to look innocent.

"Oh Yuu your so cute!" she said laughing.

"We better go Yuu we know she isn't going to leave us alone so we better stop wasting time," said Mika as he placed a hand on Yuu's shoulder.

"Yea…."

Shinoa followed them as they walked hoping to keep an eye on them as they started back to the dorms. She looked the two brothers over in questioning – they had always been right by each other ever since Guren had found them in the snow on the outskirts of the city having escaped the vampires. Shinoa had to admit though that when she'd learned the story of how they'd escaped and what had happened in the midst of it she had felt something akin to sorrow for them. Both always seemed so strong and stubborn that she would have never believed they'd been through something so horrible.

" _It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable being brash with them. I get a little worried that I'll say something that'll hurt them."_

Her eyes traveled to Mika – blonde with a feathery cut to his hair and bright blue eyes. He was handsome and sweet something that most people admired about him was the kindness he had even on the battlefield while he also was a skilled fighter and worked best with his brother to whom her attention went to now. Yuuichiro Hyakuya was the complete opposite of his brother Mika. Tan skin, black messily cut hair that framed his face that sometimes appeared to innocent for his own good and wide bright emerald green eyes that caused people to freeze when he locked eyes with someone. She smiled just a bit because of what she had heard so often about the two. Handsome, strong, oddly kind but a bit stand offish and stubborn.

"So are you two going to practice today, do your homework eat dinner and go to bed as usual?" she asked. Without even looking she knew that Yuu was making a face and growling a bit.

"Are you going to follow us?" he asked incredulously.

"Hahaha ~ I doubt I would waste my breath on the two trouble makers if I didn't have to watch you like Guren said." Green eyes locked onto her.

"Can you just buzz off? We get it! We need to meet his stupid requirements!" he snapped as Mika smiled.

"They may be stupid but he wants to teach you teamwork and comradery instead of just the two of you working together," she stated simply.

"So in other words he wants to keep us out of the way because we don't work well with others beside each other….great….Yuu I think we're going to have to work on this." The black haired boy frowned.

"Us? Make friends? You read our files you know what's happened to us and you think we should just up and make friends….yea sure…." Shinoa smiled at the black haired boy's statement.

"You could try harder you know," she stated.

"I don't need other people. I have my family." Mika nodded alongside his brother and she sighed.

"Then welcome to the rest of your life until you finish with school," she told them. Blue eyes and emerald green ones narrowed. She stared a little surprised – who knew that even Mika could look so irate.

"Like hell I'm staying here!" they said in unison before looking at each other.

"Now I get why you work well together your too close," she said. Yuu looked to the side as he started to walk out of the building.

"That happens when you bleed with someone…."

Shinoa was beginning to think that Guren was having a little too much fun with the Hyakuya brothers. They both were wonderful working together, great fighters, strong wills and were braver than she considered even herself. She realized then that perhaps pulling a few strings for the two of them would be of some use. As she started to follow the two of them there was a crash and they looked back to see a boy being tossed to the floor with someone's foot pressed on his head. Shinoa looked at the two brothers who merely stared as the boy protested.

" _They aren't going to help him? Do they really not care for people that much?"_ Shinoa thought as Yuu shrugged and Mika glanced to his brother.

"Come on I thought you wanted us to be friends?" the boy stated as the other looked weakly at him.

"Please stop." The two brothers looked at the boys before glancing to one another again.

"Should we?" asked Mika. Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Might as well….Hey idiots!"

The three boys looked at him as he walked forward and looked at the boy on the ground staring at the two of them in question as they waited to see what the three were doing. Shinoa looked at the two brothers with a small smile.

"Well you two can interact after all."

"What do you punks want?" Mika and Yuu glanced to one another as they looked at the three boys while they looked at the kid on the floor.

"See this is why I like bullies – they're simple and dumb," said Yuu.

"Dumb? I see we gotta tough guy here and his buddy…." Mika tilted his head and laughed.

"I'm his brother idiot."

"Told you they were dumb,"

"You two wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!" Mika and Yuu prepared to fight the three – both fairly confident in one another's abilities. And then a certain someone pipped in.

"Oh I forgot – engaging a civilian in confrontation will extend your probations," she said in a thoughtful tone.

"WHAT?" there was a resounding smack as both the boys were punched.

{SOME TIME LATER…..}

Shinoa attempted to keep laughing as the boy from earlier, Yuu and Mika were carrying items and walking with her back to the classroom where Yamanaka and his two lackies were waiting on them from what Shinoa could already tell the two Hyakuya brothers were becoming short fused today. Her eyes fell to Yuu who was clutching a can of soda tight enough to burst it. She no longer could contain herself as she laughed.

"I hate you Shinoa," he said as he reared his fist back with the can in it to smack her in the head.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." She felt relief flood her as Yuu and Mika's attentions were brought to the smaller boy.

"Would you stop apologizing every two seconds?" snapped Yuu the brunette boy winced.

"I didn't mean to get you two in trouble….I have a favor to ask of Yamanka and its not easy to get on his good side," he explained.

"So what are you his fan-boy or something?" the brunette shook his head as they started walking.

"No you see….I failed the Imperial Demon Army entrance exam and when I heard that Yamanaka was being considered for the Moon Demon Company because of his scores I figured maybe he had connections and could get me a second chance…." The two brothers looked at him with shock written across their faces.

"What? They're letting in that guy? They won't even let us in!" Mika stated.

"Damn you Guren you jerk I'll make you pay for this!" Yuu had dropped the drinks he was carrying while Mika did his best to calm his younger brother down.

" _That Guren sure knows how to press the wrong buttons when it comes to us."_ Mika's thought was interrupted by Yuu taking in a deep breath and looking at the other kid.

"So who are you anyways?" he asked. Olive green eyes – nowhere near as bright or sharp as his own looked at him – Yuu felt a little guilty for snapping like he had but he quite honestly had every wish to make that man pay for wasting four years of his and Mika's time.

"I'm Saotome Yoichi – I'm in your class but I only know your last names," he answered.

"I'm Hyakuya Mikaela it's nice to meet you personally instead of just bumping into you at class by accident." Yoichi took the blonde's hand and shook it gently.

"I noticed that your….friend? brother? Calls you Mika do you go by that generally?" Yoichi asked.

"Yea….and mister short fuse over there is my brother…." Mika looked at him and he sighed.

"Hyakuya Yuuichiro." He held out his hand and Yoichi shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you…um…." Yuu gave him a look and Mika smiled.

"He's asking about your eyes Yuu," he said calmly. The black haired teen sighed.

"Yes they're naturally this color Mika's is too." Yoichi was joined by Shinoa who smiled.

"They get asked that a lot because they look like foreigners," she answered.

"Your one to talk grape head." The huffed.

"People think my hair is beautiful thank you," Shinoa said haughtily. Yuu flushed a little and Mika smirked as his brother turned his head away.

"Whatever. Why do you want to join the Imperial Demon Army anyways?" Yoichi sighed.

"I want to get revenge…..you see….four years ago my sister was killed by a vampire and I wanted to avenge her death…"

Yuu huffed as he picked up a coffee can from the ground and smacked Yoichi over the head with it before looking at the can in his hand. Mika frowned knowing that he was remembering details of their own escape. He still wondered how he had survived being stabbed through the stomach by Ferid – somehow he had lived but Yuu wouldn't discuss what had happened to him before him waking up the hospital therefore he assumed the Army had gotten him treatment. Emerald eyes glanced at him and then to Yoichi.

"Don't bother with getting revenge….your sister wouldn't want it….she's gone." He dropped the can into the bag that Yoichi was carrying in his arms and looked to his brother.

"Besides weaklings like you wouldn't last a day…we need to kill the fangs not feed them." With that he started to walk away.

"Yuu…"

Before Mika could speak there was a crash of noise, the blaring sound of a siren and an alert set off. Smoke filtered from the school building causing most of them to be shaken up a bit as Mika and Yuu glanced to one another in knowing as Shinoa heard the statements coming from the sirens. A vampire had escaped from a biological research facility and was inside the school. Yoichi stared at the two brothers in questioning as he realized what they were planning on doing.

"The three of you get somewhere safe I'm going to call the Moon Demon Company!" Shinoa stated.

"Screw that I'll kill the fang myself!" with that Yuu ran past them and Mika frowned.

"Idiot…" he ran after his brother while Yoichi and Shinoa were left staring after the two.

"What are they thinking? They….ah!" Yoichi stepped back with Shinoa as they realized Yuu had stepped on a soda can that now was spinning out of control and spraying the area around them with a sticky substance.

"Double Idiots!"

Down amidst the crowd of evacuating students Yuu and Mika were racing towards the upper floors of the school. Mika following his brother as he questioned what the boy was thinking could be done. While they were both capable fighters neither one of them had cursed gear with the ability to destroy a vampire. Nonetheless he wasn't about to leave his brother to fight the vampire alone. He looked around him as he realized they'd reached their lockers and stared as his brother opened his locker and pulled out two items – the standard issue Katana that the members of the Imperial Demon Army were given and an antique black white and gold pistol that he had stolen from Ferid's house during their attempt to escape.

Mika was tossed a second Katana and stared as his brother put the pistol behind his shirt and kept his sword at his side as he nodded his head to him and turned. Honestly what was he supposed to do with him? He followed quietly as they searched for the beast before hearing a scream from a classroom. Following the sound they entered their classroom only to be stopped by a pink haired – slightly emaciated vampire about to bite down on a girl's throat. The sound of metal leaving wood met the ears of both the vampire and Mika who now realized that Yuu has unsheathed his sword. He followed the action prepared to fight when they heard someone speak

"Its you two…." They looked to see Yamanaka staring at the two of them as Mika looked between him, the vampire and the girl on the desk while Yuu kept his eyes locked on the vampire with her long pink hair hanging in her face.

"It's been awhile….since we've seen a vamp huh Mika?" he looked to him.

"Yea it sure has."

"Oh really?" asked the vampire.

"Yea….and I'm going to kill you!"

"For our family."

The two of them charged the vampire with their swords and were left with the space above the girl where she had been standing as nothing but empty air.

"Human trash!"

They heard the crash behind them and turned to dodge the vampire as she came at them with full force and threw random objects at the two as they attempted to land a hit to her. She smiled faintly as they dodged a desk and a chair thrown in their way before preparing another strike as they ran forward Mika went to her left and Yuu to her right where she was relieved of her right arm by his blade. She picked up the severed limb and jumped back just as the girl on the desk made a sound of pain.

"Ahh….help!" Mika turned his eyes towards the vampire while Yuu looked to Yamanaka.

"Yamanaka! Take this girl and get out of here hurry! You're a candidate for the Moon Demon Company aren't you? Hop to it!" he snapped.

"But…I was lying!" the two stared at him.

"Huh?!"

"I thought that if I told everyone that then they would fear me…"

"Pesky Brat!" their attentions turned to the vampire.

"Know your place livestock!" she snarled as she reattached her arm. "If your intent on interfearing then I won't waste time playing with my food!"

She ran after the two brothers and they dodged. Mika landing near the girl while Yuu blocked her attack. She flipped over him and landed at the girl reaching for her only to have Mika jab her through the thigh. She hissed in pain and Mika grabbed the girl up before looking at his brother.

"I'll take her to safety! Kick her ass Yuu!" Mika ran from the room with the girl and Yuu nodded as the vampire turned to him.

"I guess I'll have to settle for your blood then," she stated simply.

"Like hell you will!" he slashed at her catching her in the side.

The vampire shot at him again and he cut her across the chest before firing the gun at her as she smiled and charged after him. Her fingers knotted in his hair and he growled in anger as he felt her breath run across his neck. He braced himself for pain only to be left shocked when the sound of footsteps came and someone knocked her away from him.

"Are you okay?" his eyes grew wide.

"Yoichi?!"

"You little…" she went for him and Yuu jumped in the way – blocking her with his sword. He held the other off and he glanced to Yoichi.

"Yoichi, good job…that was impressive." The vampire made a hissing noise.

"Thank you! but that's what friends are for right?" he stared back at him as the vampire jumped back and latched onto his throat with her hand.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

She ran them back further and further until he felt something behind him shatter and the sound of glass breaking met his hears followed by rushing air and the sound of tree branches breaking as they hit him while gravity did its job. He heard Yoichi call his last name in shock as he hit a bush and then the ground which knocked the air clean from his lungs momentarily as he looked at the vampire that was now above him glaring.

He was pinned and he knew it. She laughed as she realized that she had been stabbed through the stomach and he growled in frustration.

"Nice try, did you really think this would kill me? Give me a break! I'm stronger than that…."

"Yea sure…" she grinned manically.

"I think I've earned a little snack for the road and your blood smells delicious," she snarled.

As the words left her the sound of a sword piercing something met their ears and her eyes grew wide, pained and shocked as she looked from him down to the glowing black and red katana blade that had periced her chest.

"I'm sorry….you were saying?" a sarcastic voice stated.

"How? How do you have a cursed weapon?" the vampire stood in pain as a tisking noise came from the black haired man behind her.

"My how the mighty have fallen. Your pathetic," he stated.

With a single slash the vampire vanished into an array of amber and black ash before what was left of her clothes were left on the ground between the two of them.

"And speaking of pathetic! What were you thinking? How'd you plan to kill it with a normal blade and no enchantment? Or were you hoping I'd come to save your sorry tail?"

"Whatever! I had it! I was about to make my move."

"Right," he said.

"Its true!"

"Uhuh….then again…I have to admit that you did pretty good alone….or did Mika help you? anyway you both did pretty good for a kid. Thanks to you the overall damage was minimal. On top of that you saved all your friends at school," he said with a smug grin.

Four people stood behind him. One on the inner left was a girl with long red hair, the one next to her a brunette holding a red book of some kind in her arms, the next another female with black hair with her arms behind her back and beside her a tall blonde man with slightly long hair in a short ponytail with his arms folded over his chest and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Wait…..that's the Moon Demon Company. Yea…well I'm not interested in making friends." He stood to look at them as the black haired man smirked while a small blush ran across his face despite his efforts. He felt a little bit of a surprised look go to his face as he saw Shinoa standing next to the tall blonde man waving before she came forward and he tisked in distain at what she would say next.

"Hey now you've seen what we can do! We can kill vampires with the best of them! So make us part of the company already!" he slid down a slope to face the black haired man who smiled.

"Sorry, but I make it a strict policy not to work with lone wolves," he said.

"Haha ~ that's pretty funny coming from the biggest lone wolf in the demon army." Yuu glanced at Shinoa's smug expression – knowing it too well – as the black haired man looked to her.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he questioned.

"No sir." She turned away from him as he approached the two.

"Anyway Yuu, the rules Shinoa gave you remain the same if you can't make a friend at this school – that goes for Mika as well – I won't have you joining the Moon Demon Company," he said.

"Guren! What is with you trying to force us to make friends here?" they turned to see Mika walking towards them.

"Its not like its going to help us kill vamps anyways," said Yuu as his brother stood next to him. There was a clack of footsteps.

"Oh! Thank goodness! You two are okay! I thought you'd died Yuu!" Mika watched as the boy lept over the railing and slid down the slope towards his brother loosing his balance along the way. Mika side stepped as Yoichi made a leap for Yuu and knocked him over. The resounding crack of a skull meeting pavement letting him know his brother would rake him over the coals for this later.

"Whose that?" asked Guren. Mika looked at his brother in worry and then to Yoichi who was teary eyed and snuggling into his brother like a lost kitten. This was going to be a long year he just knew it.

"His friend apparently – or lover," said Shinoa. Mika gave her a look and she laughed telling him that she was joking.

"Uh….Yuu? Hey? What's wrong? Someone call an ambulance!" Mika sighed as he went to grab Yuu and sit him up a bit while Yoichi apologized and cried over having clearly knocked him out.

"Now that we've met your requirements _Guren_ you have to keep your end of the bargain, Lieutenant Colonel" Mika said smugly. It felt surprisingly good to see that look of shock on his face.

"Huh?! What?! Are you kidding me?"

{….}

" _Every time I close my eyes….I always see the same scene. The smiling faces of our dearest friends – our family…..I wonder if Mika sees it too….and then…"_

" _Whew, you had us worried Yuu! But I'm glad you made a new friend," came the voice of Akane and her warm smile._

" _How are you guys still…."_

" _Now we can stop worrying about you. don't you get it? We don't want you to live for revenge. You and Mika are to kind for that._

" _But we…." She shook her head._

" _Listen, you need to take good care of Mika, yourself, and your new friend…okay? Well, we gotta get going…."_

" _Wait! Akane! What do you mean you're going?" she turned to smile at me._

" _Because, your in good hands Yuu – Mika is as well. You don't need us anymore."_

" _Please don't leave us here. We're always going to need you please!" she turned to walk away with the others._

" _Goodbye, Yuu…"_

" _Wait! Come back! AKANE!"_

{…}

Yuu opened his eyes as his arm reached forward and he realized that he was lying in a hospital room with someone staring at him. He turned to meet the eyes of Mika who smiled and placed a hand on his head – a comforting touch he'd gotten used to – and heard a happy voice.

"Hyakuya! Thank goodness! Look Shinoa he finally managed to wake up!" Yoichi's voice spoke and he realized why he was in the hospital in the first place. Shinoa looked to him and smiled as she stood and walked towards them.

"It's about time…." Mika sighed as he looked to her.

"So what's going to happen now?" blue eyes looked to emerald green.

"Firstly we're going to tell you that its nice to know you don't have brain damage from the hit you reiceved because of Yoichi," Mika said.

"I'm sorry!" Yuu groaned.

"Stop apologizing!" the brunette looked down as Shinoa laughed a bit.

"Well, I have good news. As of today you two are officially assigned to the vampire extermination unit," Shinoa said.

"What?" the two brothers looked at her in surprise.

"Congrats Yuu! Mika! That's awesome!" Yuu looked at the boy.

"Uh….thanks I guess…."

"I almost forgot. Your enlistment was also accepted welcome to the Army Yoichi. The three of you made quite an impression on your comrades. You put your lives on the line and fought bravely. For people you don't even know – Gentleman welcome to Moon Demon Company," she said.

"From now on your one of us." She held her hand out over the bed and Yoichi took it with Mika following swiftly. Yuu looked at them as they smiled.

"Come on bring it in buddy," said Yoichi.

"Ahh…this is so stupid…" he looked at them again and sighed.

"Com on Yuu," Mika encouraged him and he sighed again.

"Fine…" he placed his hand atop theirs and felt warmth come to his cheeks again. "Happy?"

{….}

 _The blended white, the bird cage in the corner, and flower buds with a heartbeat. The abandoned voices, dizzy from a shadow of memories._

{…..}

Author's Note: Okay, chapter 1 is done. I will update when I can it will not be continuously. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look for a 3 chapter update on Gears & Flames 2: Tears of the Phoenix at the end of July first week of August. I promise you will have it then. I have had some things for school come up but I promise it will continue when I have time to do so. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I've had this one done for a bit and have just left it sitting in the computer unread.

Also, this story is going to have Yuu X Shinoa and I haven't figured out anyone for Mika - maybe Mitsuba? Let me know. Oh and check out this anime if you haven't seen it. it is epic!

I want a few questions: a Trio Story – something I love reading about – containing these characters coming to the world of the Seraph of the End: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia from FairyTail & Kaneki Ken & Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul. {My personal favorites.} I think these four characters could make an interesting twist in the Owari No Seraph World.

Let me know!

Preivew:

They were told that training had already begun, that their lives were going to change – that they'd get what they desired – but once again they felt as if they'd been wasting more time with Guren's games and Shinoa's smug attitude. Mika never knew that his brother could become so short tempered and he'd seen him threaten a superior before – something about the Horseman of John and a bit of name calling – but never did he expect that his brother would challenge of demon head on.

"Are you insane?! That's a demon! Its completely different from any monster or vampire!" emerald eyes flashed and a wicked smile came to his face.

"Then I'm insane….but you can lock me up after I make that demon cry for mercy." Boy was Mika and the others ever in for a surprise.

Chapter 2: The Demon's Challenger.

See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon's Challenger

Chapter 2: The Demon's Challenger

 _Guren Ichinose, was not known for his patience, nor his consideration of other and rarely did he care for even his own race. He wanted to rid the world of vampires and not get to attached to people but now presented with what he was how could he do anything else but care? A frown formed on his face as he looked at the black haired twelve year old boy lying next to his sickly brother. He could tell by looking at them that there was no way they were related, but he had asked and the black haired boy – not looking at him at the time had said he was his brother – the boy was wounded and would have to be taken care of for the rest of his life…..or so he thought._

" _Lieutenant Colonel? Is….oh my…." He looked at Sayuri – his assistant and a member of the Moon Demon Company. She had been present when they'd gotten the boys but had little hope for the blonde one due to his wounds._

" _I know astounding isn't it?" he asked with a frown as he looked at the boy._

" _They reattached the arm but said it was unlikely to be of much use but he…." Guren nodded._

" _The minute his brother reached out for him he laid down next to him and grabbed his hand trying to calm him down. I watched him clench his left hand around his brother's own hand – what's more is the wound is…." He laughed a bit._

" _Lieutenant Colonel?" Guren looked to her._

" _He's different from anyone we've ever rescued. I think I know why the vamps seemed so pissed when we got away with them – he's a naturopath. Damn snotnose brat….is this why you wouldn't let go of him?" he asked as he placed an ungloved hand into soft raven hair._

" _Does he know that…." Guren shook his head as Sayuri looked him over._

" _No, and he's just a child there's no reason to tell him. This world may be screwed up but I have to admit it did give us some good things and naturopaths are one of them. His body and mind will automatically know what to do…..until he's a member of the Vampire Extermination Unit he'll not need to know about it and neither will any other member besides the two of us. God only knows what would happen if any other person found out about what he is not to mention his brother is probably similar." Sayuri walked to them and smiled._

" _They seem too innocent to go through what they have," she said._

" _No, from what I could tell they were in a fight….the black haired boy had skull and brain matter on his clothes which tells me he shot someone in the head. If anyone is innocent it's his brother….he isn't – he'll be much colder and indifferent than him." She sighed as she placed a hand on the boy's head where Guren's own had been._

" _Are you going to protect them?" he looked to her._

" _What? You mean adopt them? Hmm….might as well they need someone to keep them out of the others clutches," he said._

" _We need their names so when they wake up ask one or both of them and I'll get the papers." With that she left and Guren sat down in a chair and watched the two boys._

" _You two are going to make me old before I'm in my thirties aren't you?"_

 _ **{Hours later….}**_

 _Guren was nudged awake by a sound and yawned as he looked over to the hospital bed and saw the blonde boy was awake. His bright blue eyes watching him as he placed a protective hand on the top of his brother's head. He smirked knowing that they would always be as he had seen with other siblings – complete opposites but stuck together like glue – he sighed and smiled as he looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy and nodded his head a bit._

" _Nice to see you awake. Your brother there hasn't left your side once – I had to restrain him when they took you into surgery," he stated._

" _I'm surprised you did that he's strong." His voice was quiet and had a gentle tone to it which surprised him somewhat. It sounded like the kind hearted older brother he half-expected._

" _He is but I managed. I need your names though….I want to put the two of you under my protection," he stated simply._

" _As in give us a family?" he shrugged._

" _I'm probably not a very good father but I guess I could give it a shot if it means keeping you two safe….i also want to know….do you want to get back at the fangs?" the blonde stared before giggling a bit._

" _You sound a lot like…." The boy was interrupted by a rustle of sheets and looked to see his brother siting up rubbing his eyes with his hands before looking around the room._

" _Hmm….Mika? What are….YOUR OKAY!" he was glomped by the black haired boy and laughed as he returned the hug._

" _Yea I'm okay but your hurting me…" he backed up and apologized._

" _Where are we?" wide emerald eyes locked onto the man sitting in the chair across from him._

" _Hello there, I'm Guren Ichinose, I was the person who took you back to human civilization when you came barreling out of the hole in the ground like a bat out of hell and nearly broke your necks when you cartwheeled down a snow covered hill," he stated calmly._

" _I can tell you're a jerk." Emerald eyes narrowed. He smirked, the boy had a lot of fire in him._

" _Yuu be nice!" hissed the blonde. Guren frowned a bit before looking at him._

" _Yuu? That wouldn't be short for Yuuichiro would it?" emerald eyes sharpened into a menacing glower at that._

" _Yes….why?" he knew then that the boy was going to give him hell._

" _You have lived with the vampires far too long kid – your glare is scarier than theirs," he said laughing._

" _Yuu! Be nice! He saved us!" the blonde said snappishly._

" _Oh hush Mika! Your still in the hospital you can't boss me around right now!" the blonde frowned._

" _I am almost a year older than you!" he said outraged._

" _Hush we're in a hospital!" Guren rubbed his temples as Sayuri walked in._

" _Oh, they're both up? Hello, welcome to Shibuya," she said as she handed the clipboard to Guren who pulled out a pen and started to fill it out._

" _Shibuya?" the two stared at her and she felt her heart sink._

" _Yes, no need to worry, your both safe now," she stated simply. It was as she said this that they both looked down._

" _We were the only ones who were found?" asked the black haired boy._

" _Yes, and from this point on I'll be your legal guardian." The two boys looked at them._

" _Okay….what do you want?" Mika nudged Yuu._

" _I wanted to ask….why are you in those uniforms?" Guren smiled._

" _Well then I want to ask you two something….do you want to get revenge on the vampires?" they looked at one another before slowly nodding._

" _Yes." He held out his hand._

" _Then take my hand and I'll give you the power that you need to get the revenge you want."_

{PRESENT DAY: SHIBUYA HIGH SCHOOL ROOF}

Shinoa sat at a bench on the rooftop of the High School while watching the two Hyakuya brothers sparing with the blades that were issued to the Imperial Demon Army in general numbers. She took note of their form and frowned when she looked at Mika. He was a bit bigger than his brother and definitely showed that it restrained him a bit when it came to the type of sword he was using. However, when she looked at Yuu he was small for his age – shorter and much more slender – but still powerful in his attacks and fighting ability. The sword he used fit alongside him like another limb. She smiled while looking at them again.

"You two are exhausting," she said as they stopped. Mika fumbled a bit with the katana while Yuu slid it into the sheath and held it at his side. The blonde frowned before finally sheathing the sword. He was just as skilled a fighter as his brother but his slightly taller and larger frame cost him the fluidity that the emerald eyed boy had.

"Then don't watch! We're already assigned to the Moon Demon Company so why stick around?" she shrugged.

"You're interesting and besides….your training has already begun," she stated.

"What are you talking about? We're still here at the school." She nodded.

"Because our unorthodox methods are exactly what's needed to get what you two desire," Shinoa told them.

"And how do you know what we desire?" she looked to Yuu.

"Simple, you desire power – and we can give that do you." she spun a small black object in her fingers and it lit up with fire and black ash.

The two stared as a figure made of the same colors sprang out of a weapon that formed from the thin pen-like object and stared as she presented the blade of a gothic black and electric green scythe before them.

"This is the demon I made a contract with Shikai-Madoji," she stated with a smirk.

"Cursed Gear? Why would you have one?" she laughed a bit.

"Why wouldn't I? I am a member of the Moon Demon Company after all," Shinoa said smugly.

"That's incredible, if I had that I could kill any fang I wanted to." she frowned.

"Not on your own! That's why Guren has been trying to drill teamwork into that thick skull of yours Yuuichiro Hyakuya," she said sternly.

"Something tells me you should brace yourself…." Shinoa stared as he tossed the sheath of his katana aside and prepared himself.

"Shinoa, I'm taking your cursed gear. Just hand it over," Yuu stated with a calmness in his town that made her honestly shake a bit.

"And there's that attitude that's in his file…" Mika couldn't help the sarcasm. He knew that Yuu would do this, but he supposed if Shinoa had read the files on them like she stated she had then she would know precisely why he wanted to do this.

"You can't just take someone else's cursed gear, that's why there's a contract," she stated factually.

"Fine, then let's see how good you are with it."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

Mika watched the two begin their fight with a wiry smile. Some things never changed. However, Shinoa was keeping an eye on the black haired boy's movements. Despite wielding a Cursed Gear she was having a little trouble blocking his hits. The normal blade used by the Imperial Demon Army was made to handle a Horseman of John, but not Cursed Gear or Vampires – needless to say she was getting a little spooked. Yuu managed to nearly land a hit on the girl as she spun out and swung which he dodged with ease. He cut a flip and she smiled. Not only was this kid light on his feet but also very agile. She was decidedly impressed.

The fight continued until she swung the blade and sent Shikai-Madoji after him. Yuu took this surprisingly well as he was flung backwards and smiled as he looked at her with an impressed expression on his face. Mika clapped rather amazed with the Cursed Gear himself, Yuu had been correct – if they had that kind of weaponry they would stand a much better chance at kicking the tails of the vamps that took their family from them. They owed them a nice sucker punch that would come flying from somewhere in the back where they wouldn't see it. Shinoa smiled as Yuu came up to her and he looked the two over.

"That was pretty bad-ass," Yuu admitted.

"You did pretty well, but conventional weaponry won't hold up against a Cursed Gear. I'm impressed by both of your skills, but Mika I honestly think you need a different sword – the katana doesn't suit your build and it isn't well made for your range." Mika nodded.

"It's better for a short stack like Yuu here!" he said laughing as he put his brother in a headlock and mused his already messy black hair. The boy growled as the other laughed.

"I am not short! Your just tall because your half-foreigner Mika!" Shinoa looked him over.

"That reminds me. Where were you two from again?" she asked.

"Kanto Region right Yuu?" he shrugged as he was let go.

"I don't think about anything that happened before I came to the orphanage….and I rarely think about what happened after I arrived…..there's no middle ground for me or for Mika after the vamps came and took us in." Shinoa frowned. She had said something that hurt his feelings despite him not showing it.

"I didn't want to bring up something that…." Mika changed the subject before she could apologize.

"So what was with that letter that girl gave you earlier today huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-I….um…." Shinoa turned to him.

"Oh? A girl has a crush on you? Well I guess that makes sense seeing as you were a hero yesterday and did save her life – even if Mika got her to safety," she said. Mika felt that her statement was a little bruising to his brother's ego.

"Well she wasn't conscious so…" Shinoa walked up to Yuu.

"I gotta ask are you gonna accept it?" she questioned.

"I don't think so…" she frowned.

"Pity, I guess we'll have a trail of broken hearts soon with you two the newest hot topics in the school," she mentioned.

"I'm not a heart breaker." She hummed and Mika mentally smacked himself upside the head.

"Oh? So you're a virgin?" she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction when the boy before her went pink in the face.

"Hey! Keep that to yourself!" she shrugged at that.

"These days virginity might as well be a mortal sin. That's why the Imperial Demon Army supports people _hooking up._ Our entire intention is to grow stronger, collect all the remnants of humanity and unite them under one banner – in order to do that we'll have to breed our way to the top."

"Uhuh….fascinating," he said Mika sighed.

"Do you have to call it breeding? We're not dogs." Shinoa turned to look at them.

"The Army does look at people's genetic background and from what I saw the two of you have some pretty good genes – anyone can tell if they look at you both. Handsome, good health, intelligent, quick witted, beautiful eyes and impressive skills in fighting. You're both a prime example of good breeding as my family so wonderfully puts it," she stated simply.

"Are you trying to flatter us?" she looked at the two.

"Nope, just stating a fact. Besides look at the world we live in….ninety percent of the world's population was decimated in a single night and the rest that were fortunate enough to survive wound up the bellies of wandering monsters. Honestly if we don't procreate we'll vanish….humanity is strong but only just…and you know I'm right Yuu and Mika knows it too," she said as she looked at the wasteland surrounding them.

"Yea….i get it."

{Later…}

"So remind me again….why are you chasing Yoichi?" Yuu and Mika looked at Yamanaka and his lackie – both were out of breath and looking to him and then to Yoichi as if they were saviors.

"I….heard Yoichi got accepted into the Moon Demon Company so I thought that….he could make us his disciples," he explained.

"Huh, bullies seem to be lacking in the pride department these days. Get lost!" the boy looked to Yuu.

"Hey your Yuu and Mika Hyakuya right? Thanks for saving me from that vampire bitch yesterday boss men," he stated. Yuu looked to Mika who shrugged.

"Boss man?" Mika shrugged again not really sure what to make of them.

"Your both popular with the male students too – I'm starting to feel a little neglected," said Shinoa.

"Little pest." She rolled her eyes at Yuu's statement and looked at the boys.

"I don't deserve any disciples! I'm not worthy of that!" Yoichi said sorrowfully.

"What's the real reason for this little chase?" the two former bullies looked into two pairs of eyes – one set a rich sapphire blue and the other a sharp emerald green.

"Its our friend Yuji…he…went into the forbidden chamber and…" Shinoa sighed.

"I should have known that something like the forbidden chamber would be a magnet for idiots like you two. Did you honestly think you could get away with it and brag?" she asked.

"What? No! We just heard and wanted to check it out but Yuji went inside so…" she waved her hand as she went to stand next to Yuu.

"I honestly don't care about what you fools did. I only care about the punishment," she stated dully.

"Punishment? Are we talking hard time?" she looked to Yamanaka.

"I'm sure the Imperial Demon Army already has him in custody."

"What? How long will he be in there?" Shinoa looked to the three boys with her and then at the two delinquents before them.

"Until the Army decides to execute him for trespassing – I think you should give up on him," she said.

"No, he's our friend and…" this time she didn't have to speak.

"You two are idiots! What in the hell were you thinking you'd accomplish by going somewhere the army has sealed off? Making people _fear you_ dumbass anything that even the Imperial _Demon_ Army has sealed off is got to be dangerous! And you two just walked in like it was nothing! Wow I thought stupidity could make someone sink no lower – the two of you have a lot to learn and on top of that you two are too stuck in your own pride." Mika looked at his brother.

"Yuu I don't think you need to…" Shinoa shook her head at him and both he and Yoichi gave her an odd look.

"Yamanaka?" the boy looked at him.

"I-I am sorry I…." he nearly bowed to him when Yuu kicked the boy in the face and sent him back.

"Don't grovel to me….you aren't livestock…..but if you want to be a leader of some sorts make better decisions that won't get your comrades killed. Take it from someone whose lost people they love and _had to watch._ "

Shinoa left the two boys to think as she followed the three others away from him. She was surprisingly proud of Yuu – he had given Yamanaka advice that was priceless when it came to reality. The boy walking just an arms-reach from her was becoming quite impressive. She personally couldn't wait till the three of them were on the field working together. She hummed a bit as she skipped ahead of them and went to explain about the forbidden chamber, how it was one of the schools great mysteries much like the piano that played by itself and moving anatomical dolls. She smiled as Yuu made a snappy comment and she lead them down the stairwells to a basement.

Rusted and old as it was the stairwell held up surprisingly well as they walked down it to the area where a mess of old and new seals were plastered across walls, the ceiling and floor and the door. Mika felt a knot form in his stomach – he decidedly did not like the vibe of the place and neither did Yoichi. His gaze fell to Shinoa who was calm and Yuu who was tense but not frightened. He sighed. Here he was older than him and Yuu was the one to be brave; Mika assumed it was their personalities. His was much calmer than his brother's and much tamer when it came to his temper.

" _Not that I can't raise hell too though…"_ he thought slightly.

"So what's the point of this?" his attention was turned to Shinoa and Yuu.

"I just wanted to show you where this demon is located. It may be hard to hear but this entire school is a testing facility to see who would be suited for the Imperial Demon Army's extermination units. The main way we do this is to see who's drawn in by the demon and who resists. All of you have come here for nearly a year without any indication that you're around a demon – all three of you are stronger in will than those who are called too by it and not by the Moon Demon Company," Shinoa explained.

"So the whole point is to beat it?" the girl felt a wiry smile come to her face.

"Yes but…." Yuu smirked.

"Then all I have to do is beat it." He walked into the room and the others followed.

"I only wanted to show you what happens when your will is too weak," she said.

"Yuu I know what you're thinking! Don't." Shinoa looked to Mika and then to Yuu who was straight faced but had a fire burning in his eyes.

"I can handle it," he said.

"Are you insane?! That's a demon! It's completely different from any monster or vampire!" emerald eyes flashed and a wicked smile came to his face.

"Then I'm insane….but you can lock me up after I make that demon cry for mercy." With that Yuu jumped over the banister and nearly flipped over the other one as he ran down the staircase.

"Yoichi! Call the Moon Demon Company! Their barracks are located at the back of this room!" Shinoa said quickly.

"Got it!" he ran and Mika jumped down after his brother with Shinoa hot on his tail.

The two managed to snag the boy by the back of his uniform as he was knocked back by the blade of the axe the possessed Yuji was wielding. Taking a deep breath Shinoa summoned her weapon and curved it around Yuu's waist to keep him from moving. She sighed as she saw the stern expression he wore.

"I know you're a capable fighter but if you touch that blade you'll be taken over by the demon as well!" she said.

"I can handle it!" Mika frowned at his brother's statement.

"You may think you can! But what happens if you can't? I know your strong Yuu but you're putting yourself at risk and you're all the family I have left! Don't do something that can…" Yuu shook his head.

"It's because we're family that I'm doing these things Mika….so I can be strong in case you need me to back you up when we face those damn fangs."

Shinoa barely had time to move as he slid away from her and dove under the possessed student's attack and cut a flip again by gripping the handle of the axe and kicking the other student in the face. Mika heard his nose break but supposed that was better than possession. He stared at his brother as he realized he'd gotten it loose from the other who was slung to the wayside. Shinoa tensed before Yuu looked to them and his eyes became void of light and grew dark before his body collapsed.

"Yuu!" Mika managed just in time to get to him before he hit the ground.

"Idiot! He'll be killed!" Shinoa snapped.

"He's he okay?" they looked to Yoichi and looked down.

"We'll have to wait and see…"

{…}

" _Ha! Take that you….hmmm?" he looked at his hand noting that it was smaller again._

" _What are you doing Yuu?" he turned at the voice of Akane._

" _Oh I um….nothing…" he sat down._

" _Isn't it wonderful?! Yuu is with us today everyone!" her cheerful smile made him feel calm as a small bowl of brother with carrots and potatoes was placed in front of him._

" _Um…..how are…." She smiled again._

" _Aren't you going to eat? There's plenty and I know your hungry – you're helping in that revolution against the vampires right?" she asked._

" _I….yea…." he started to eat and then looked to them again._

" _Is something wrong Yuu?" he frowned._

" _One question….are all of you….alive or…" she smiled._

" _Silly, we're dead. You and Mika left us after Lord Ferid ripped our bodies limb from limb," said one of the children._

" _That's not true! All of you were dead we tried to save you but…." He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Akane._

" _But it's okay, you want power? I can give that too you…..Yuu," her voice had a temperament to it that he didn't remember._

" _Yea I want power…" she hummed in his ear before pressing her lips to his throat._

" _Then let me give it to you so you can avenge us with Mika," she whispered._

" _I do want to make sure you get avenged Akane, we're trying so hard to do something about it so we have the power to make them pay." He felt a shiver come across him as her arm wrapped around his waist and she hugged him tighter and pressed surprisingly cold lips to his ear._

" _Then let me give you my power….all you have to do is say yes," Akane told him._

" _I would like that but…..why are you lying?" she stilled._

" _I'm not….don't you trust me Yuu?" he stood and she gripped onto him tighter._

" _I trusted Akane and you are not her!" he pushed her away and the girl stared hurt._

" _You said you loved me Yuu so why would you…." he stepped back when the girl reached for him and grabbed her wrist._

" _You are not Akane! The Akane I knew would never lie she wouldn't ask for vengeance! She would be sweet and gentle and kind – so much so that it would make me feel safe and at peace. What the hell do you think your doing? Your not Akane!" his voice changed, he felt like himself again as the girl stared at him._

" _But Yuu….I..." he locked eyes with her._

" _HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY? TELL ME NOW YOU BITCH!"_

" _Damn…." He was enveloped in shadows._

{….}

"No freaking way!" Yuu looked to Shinoa who stared at him in shock alongside Mika and Yoichi.

"Ouch…" he sat up slowly – his head pounding a bit as he stared dazed at the three of them.

"You broke free from the demon's spell with your will alone….that's practically unheard of," she said.

"I'm not sure what your talking about….but okay…." Mika smiled.

"I figured you'd be too stubborn to go down like that," he said. Yuu looked at the axe.

"So I defeated the demon. Does that mean the axe is mine now?" she shook her head.

"Its not that simple. But because of this the three of you are cleared to move onto the classes in spell craft and preparation for the Cursed Gear trial in a couple of weeks," she said.

"Alright!"

" _Not that I have that kind of authority to make that choice – Guren's gonna be pissed when he hears about this mess!"_

{SANGUINA – THE VAMPIRE CITY CAPITAL}

Taps of boot soles made a click as they walked across pristine marble. The sound of fabric bellowing behind someone as they walked steadily towards a figure in a white cape while humming a tune and kept a smile upon their face. Silver hair flowed gently behind the figure of a rather emotionally upsetting but no less seductive vampire known as Lord Ferid Bathory.

"My sweet little princess! There you are, I figured you'd be here…." Ferid received no reply as he stood there.

"In case you're wondering we found your knight and your _angel_ – I told you no one can stay in hiding forever and as I feared they're being manipulated by the humans….especially that sweet angel of yours…what was his name again?"

A sword was turned on him as the hood of the cloak flew back. Ferid smirked as the blade was pointed at him and he sighed.

"No need to get testy. I wonder how you'll weave this sweet little romance of yours into the story now….princess." brown eyes narrowed.

"You know, I have been wondering – myself and the Queen Krul Tepes also caught the scent of that boy on your when she chose you….so adorable you were clinging to life and refusing to tell us where they had fled too…I noticed you were…. _healing_ where that boy's scent was…he has such a sweet scent too such a shame Mika never let me get a taste of him he always acted as a shield you know for your precious angel….i bet he's even sweeter now that he's gotten a little older…like fine wine….and even better if he kept his love for you and hasn't found another to occupy him…" another jab of a sword.

"Don't you touch him!" Ferid smirked.

"You inherited your adoptive mother's attitude….so tell me little princess….can you not wait to claim a kiss from your angel?" the person snarled.

"You're disgusting!" he laughed at the person's statements.

"Oh so innocent and still excited to see him and your knight – the angel is the one you want…and I eagerly await your long awaited reunion….Akane."

{….}

 _I need your blood, Chanting "You read love" The red lights struggle The sound I snuffed out, the reason I forced open Simply line up in parallel._

 _{….}_

Author's Note: Chapter 2 – yes Akane is the one who turned vampire. I won't explain that in the next chapter I decided to see what it would be like with a few extra details and on a premise that a friend mentioned when she was attacked by Ferid in the first episode of the series. He called her "Yuu's Love interest." So I thought….what if she had feelings for him and he had as well and instead of Mika being the one who he is reunited with during the Battle of Shinjuku it was Akane.

I think that it's going to be interesting. Well here's your preview and yes the storyline does loosely follow the anime & manga with a few changes and additions. Preview points to those who know what a naturopath is!

PREIVEW:

Frustrating as it was they realized just what was coming even though Guren was giving them a look fitting a devil. Both were stubborn enough to not let him get his way.

"Everyone this is our three new students – the idiot, the wimp, and the silent death threat. Now introduce yourselves."

"Like hell I will you annoying prick!"

And so begins life in further training to become a member of the Moon Demon Company.

Chapter 3: The Ones Who Walk Forward

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ones Who Walk Forward

Chapter 3: The Ones Who Walk Forward

Guren frowned as he looked at a personal file he had on his two adopted brats. Both of whom he noted were now going to be joining the class of students training for the Cursed Gear trials in two weeks. He looked at the purple haired witch that was sitting in front of him with her sweetest smile on her face. Like hell he was going to listen to anything she asked for. He had his reasons for withholding information from the rest of the army and she had no reason to question him on that – at least he thought so.

"So let me get this straight, you want both Yuu and Mika's withheld information?" he asked.

"Yes, I noted some things about Yuuichiro Hyakuya that makes me a little anxious…..I don't know what it is precisely but….I need to know what your keeping quiet about him." He looked her over.

"What? Do you have a crush on him?" the girl frowned.

"On him? No, he's far to brash for my liking…..but seriously Guren…..he's got me worried." The man sighed.

"Why? Did he do something that spooked you?" he inquired this and Shinoa looked down.

"He's not a normal human….is his brother the same?" Guren frowned.

"They actually aren't related – I found them on the outskirts of town pretty banged up. Here…" he tossed a few pictures at his desk and they spread out.

Shinoa looked at the different ones present. They were photos of both Yuu and Mika as children. She summarized they were about twelve at the time of the photos – some were of them when they were in the hospital and others were ones when they had been found. Their clothes were somewhat like hospital clothes matched with laboratory experimentation clothes – she looked at the chokers around their necks and rose an eyebrow as she eyed the picture of Yuu – a bit pale looking and tired with blood splatters on him and cuts in every other place that was visible, and then she looked to Mika.

His body was damaged – a wound to his stomach that looked as if it should have killed him – his arm was gone and he was being transported to the surgery room. It was photos taking in tangent at that point – his brother being withheld by Guren as he tried to stay with him, Guren trying to calm down the boy he was holding, and a photo of him racing after Mika when he was being taken to a room and afterwards. She picked up one picture of the two of them lying side by side. Yuu gripping Mika's reattached arm's hand while resting his head against his shoulder. She smiled just a bit at that and then looked at the next picture of them that had been of Mika when he was awake and Yuu had still been sleeping.

"It looks like something from so long ago," she said.

"It's only been four years since these photos were taken and I've trained them, rehabilitated them and watched them grow up. Yuu's personality has always been guarded but I think it's for Mika's sake even though he's younger than him. Mika tries to shoulder a lot but Yuu always sticks by him….so when they were fifteen I started trying to introduce them to others their age and Mika took to it well…." Shinoa frowned.

"But Yuu didn't? What happened?" she looked at the Lieutenant Colonel and he shook his head.

"I wish I had an answer for that…..he just can't associate with people and it makes it hard for him to be liked by people. Imagine my shock when Yoichi warmed up to him so quickly." The girl looked to him.

"Yoichi looks up to him because he's strong – but he's like a diamond….they're beautiful and strong but because they're so hard their also brittle. I know Yuu is capable of some pretty astounding things, but I can't help but get anxious about some things. Did you know he fended off a cursed gear with a conventional weapon?" she stated.

"He did? What else has he done besides the fact that the demon seemed to get knocked out by him?" she looked down.

"I hate to suggest it but….are you positive that the vampires didn't experiment on him and Mika? If he was mixed with something or they did something to his body then isn't that vital for others to know?" he shook his head.

"No, I don't think they did anything to him or Mika besides use them as livestock and then try to kill them when they tried to escape….the others that were with them died that day…..you know they lost everything so I don't get why you're so inquisitive today," he stated.

"I….when I got close to him after he fended off the demon I felt something off that made me feel strange….as if I shouldn't go near him….not because he was dangerous but because he was almost….above me…." Guren looked down.

"You should know….Yuu has a special gift and Mika doesn't share in it but he does have a few talents of his own. But Yuu's…..it's extremely rare and uncommonly strong – I would state that his gift has begun to grow stronger and bring other gifts with it. I can't tell you because he doesn't know himself but Shinoa I have a task for you," he said.

"What do you want me to do?" she knew she sounded a bit too eager but at knowing that her assumptions were heading into the right direction she had to find out more.

"I want you to keep an eye on Yuu and lax a bit with Mika – his abilities are growing stronger and he doesn't know – I want you to help him if something happens where he can't control it or if he loses restraint….or if something were to happen to where he couldn't ground himself and Mika isn't there to help him okay?" Shinoa looked at the photos before her.

"You mean you want me to be his keystone if something were to happen where he starts to break….." Guren looked her over.

"Yes, I know it's asking you to get closer to him even when your uncomfortable but…" she shook her head.

"I want to help him if he's going to slip. I want to protect him too Guren….I don't get what it is but I've started to get a little attached to them."

"Good, then this will be easier," he stated.

{SHIBUYA HIGH SCHOOL UNDERGROUND – ARMY ACADEMY.}

Shinoa walked with Yoichi, Mika, and Yuu towards the academy area of the lower level of the school as they prepared to begin their spell craft work. According to what she had told them they would go to their normal classes and then attend this class after the day had ended. Both Mika and Yoichi seemed excited in the prospect of learning more but she could not say the same for a certain emerald eyed boy. She sighed as she looked at Yuu who was walking with his eyes down – apparently he was thinking. She fell back to walk beside him and looked him over in questioning. Something again made her feel off.

No matter what she did since two days prior when she had spoken with Guren Shinoa could not understand why she felt so strange when around Yuu of all people. He was stubborn, irritating, sharp tongued, short fused, feisty from what she could tell and had to do things in his own way at his own pace – which normally was a at bullet train speed – and hated wasting time or sitting idly by. She looked him over as he looked forward but she could once again tell was still thinking. Shinoa looked at his appearance, the cut to his hair and the shade it was, the structure of his face and the shape of his eyes – their color – his presence and the way he carried himself.

" _In total he's…..not bad looking."_ He still had an innocence to him that made her stare while she tried to figure it out. She couldn't quite count the amount of times he had locked eyes with her and she had frozen and tried to keep herself calm. Something about how sharp, how _vivid_ his eyes were always tripped her up.

Not that she could be blamed – they were rather pretty and expressive – she frowned a bit as she glanced at him again. Even with his wide emerald eyes and knowing smirk or the messy cut to his hair she couldn't quite put her finger on what made him both interesting and a tad uncomfortable to be around. Shinoa tried to reason with herself that she took interest in him because he was so quiet about the past unlike Mika – but it didn't quite fit for her feelings. She reasoned again that it was just plain curiosity because he was different but even that didn't settle well with her.

" _What? Do you have a crush on him?"_ she went pink. There was absolutely no way that she was…

"Shinoa?" a soothing and surprisingly gentle yet slightly rough voice met her ears. Her tangerine eyes locked with the bright green of his eyes and she went red.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"You okay?" Shinoa was surprised.

"I'm fine thank you."

"If you say so…you got quiet….I'm used to you talking a lot," he mentioned off handedly.

"Oh? Well I apologize for making you worry." Shinoa smirked as he flushed.

"I wasn't worried I just wanted to make sure you were still doing your job and paying attention," he defended while still flushing.

" _He's kind of cute when he blushes….wait….what am I saying?!"_

"Well, all the same thank you Yuu for being concerned – Guren was right – you do care about your friends…" Shinoa watched the blush darken.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get in trouble so stop blowing it out of proportion!" Shinoa nodded.

"I will."

The four of them finally made it to the classroom and Guren roused from his sleep. He looked at Mika and Yuu momentarily – he noticed a small flush to Yuu's cheeks and chalked it up to Shinoa's antics. Not that he really helped always making comments about his lack of a relationship with anyone if it wasn't anything but platonic. He really needed to get the kid a date. Soon. He cleared his throat and looked at the class.

"Alright, I'm making a rare appearance today to introduce our three new students to all of you," he said.

"Shouldn't the teacher be present for every class Lieutenant Colonel?" his narrowed his eyes at Shinoa who grinned.

"Whatever shrimp, anyways…..everyone this is our three new students – the idiot, the wimp, and the silent death threat. Now introduce yourselves."

Frustrating as it was they realized just what was coming even though Guren was giving them a look fitting a devil. Both were stubborn enough to not let him get his way. The Lieutenant Colonel wanted nothing more than to bash himself over the head for ever letting both of those thick skulled brats out of his personal training so soon – but what was he to do? They'd learned all they could from him. However, a certain cherry boy – his personal opinion not truthfully anyone else's – had something to say to him.

"Like hell I will you annoying prick!" Guren sighed.

"Just tell them your name dumb brat!" emerald eyes narrowed.

"I'm not here to make friends so I won't bother." Mika sighed while Yoichi cowered next to Shinoa.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Guren questioned.

"Because all three of them took on a vampire without cursed gear and actually would have managed to kill her if you hadn't stepped in, then Yuu here defeated a demon with his will alone oh and both him and his brother kicked your butt in training before they started the border patrol with the Army." He looked to Shinoa.

"I didn't ask for any statements from the peanut gallery," he said.

"You also didn't directly ask anyone." He frowned as he looked to Yuu. The kid was smarter than he was given credit for – he merely was a better fighter than a thinker.

"Shut up brat!" he drop kicked the boy who caught it on his shoulder instead of his head. Guren sighed.

"We'll just go sit in the back," said Mika as he grabbed both his brother and Yoichi. Shinoa joined them and took a seat next to their table.

" _Three….four trouble makers. Perfect…."_

During the class both Guren and Sayuri had to deal with not only Yuu and the others having a short fuse that day but Kimizuki Shiho – whom Guren learned was called _telephone poll_ by Yuu – and having to knock both of them out. By the end of class most students were flying out the door and the five of them were seated looking rather irate as they kept their eyes down. Mika had decidedly not liked where things were going and had agreed with his brother almost automatically while Kimizuki looked them over in questioning, Yoichi tried to placate the pink haired teen and Shinoa was being entertained by it all.

Needless to say they all were nothing but wired to go. Guren pulled up a seat across from them while Sayuri looked them other and Kimizuki kept his eyes focused on the two brothers. Yoichi gulped as he made a quick move to sit next to Shinoa – more behind her really – while the pink haired teen watched the Hyakuya brothers. Guren sat back while Sayuri waited knowing that there was nothing she could particularly do about the matter at hand. If anything they were better off letting Kimizuki figure out what he wanted to say or do before they intervened.

Shinoa looked at the three teenage boys before looking back to Yuu again. How was it that he seemed to not really be paying attention to the fact that Kimizuki was watching him with a glare. Did he not like something about him? Shinoa knew that Yuu could have an bad attitude and she recalled that Kimizuki had attacked Yuu that morning – something she had stayed out of but not liked one bit – the pink haired teen had been brutal with him and she felt a little bit of her ire forming from his treatment of the boy.

" _Doesn't he get that Yuu is smaller than him? He's an excellent fighter but he couldn't have done much when someone just pounces on him like that and pins him down. He's two times bigger in height and weight compared to Yuu it wasn't fair but I couldn't have done anything but draw my scythe – which could get me in trouble and I…..WHAT AM I THINKING? HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"_

"So you decided to attack my brother this morning?" she was drawn out of her internal debate when the rather harsh sound of Mika's voice met her ears. This was Mikaela for crying out loud he never sounded that cold – even towards people he hated.

"What? Who's your brother?" Kimizuki looked to the black haired boy next to him and his jaw dropped.

"I know he can handle himself but I do not appreciate someone attack my _family_ ," Mika's tone was warning and tempered with a harshness that made Yuu stare while the others did the same.

"Wait? That little punk is your brother? And on top of that what are you even doing here? You're wasting peoples time by not working with the class!" Shinoa frowned – Kimizuki was asking for trouble wasn't he?

"We're here just like everyone else because we have a goal in mind that only the Moon Demon Company can assist us with!" Mika snapped.

"Mika, you don't need to waste your breath on this guy – he doesn't give a damn about anyone else." Sapphire eyes looked at emerald green and Kimizuki frowned.

"You two aren't even related are you? You aren't really brothers," said Kimizuki.

"That doesn't matter! The point I'm getting at is that you attacked my brother unprovoked and I don't like it! I want an apology! You owe him that much!" Mika said sternly. Yuu sighed and glanced to Shinoa who shrugged. This was typical of Mika – he always was so protective of Yuu no matter what. But that blade swung both ways seeing as Yuu put himself on the line as well to protect Mika.

"Him? An apology? Yea right, he's just a weak little punk who got him my way. People who can't fight back are dead weight in this world – they may as well be livestock," Kimizuki stated.

None of them were able to stop the fist that connected with his jaw. Mika stared as Yuu leapt ontop of the boy and bared his teeth in a menacing way that outright floored himself, Shinoa, Yoichi and Sayuri. Guren's eyes were wide as he stared at the glow the boy's sharp green eyes took on as he pinned the other – balanced on his stomach with his feet planted firmly into his sternum. Kimizuki was recovering from the double hit as he was caught by the throat and his hoodie while Yuu got right in front of him with an enraged hiss coming from him while Kimizuki stared dazed and in shock at the sudden change.

"Do you know what it's like to be _livestock_ you fucking bystander? Do you get what it's like to watch those monsters rip your family apart? I don't honestly give a damn what you think of me or anyone else – but lets get one thing clear." He slammed him into the ground and Kimizuki stared at him.

"I am here to watch those blood sucking demons _suffer_ I don't care about really just killing them I want to make them feel what they've done to us. If you have an ounce of respect in you then you will listen to me and remember it! I hate people who think they're better than everyone else just because they're good in a classroom – it doesn't matter one damn bit when you set foot out there and are face to face with a vampire or a Horseman of John it doesn't matter because they won't stop to ask you to quote some damn paraphrase from a book! They will rip you to pieces as they suck you dry and leave your withered husk on the ground to rot like the trash they think you are!" Yuu kept his eyes locked onto Kimizuki's pinkish-brown ones and felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Alright Yuu, enough; calm down," said Guren as he came and pulled the boy up and Mika came over and took Yuu over to sit down. The boy put his head on the table while the others stared.

Kimizuki sat up shakily. He felt something strange when the boy got to him – he felt strength that was immense, and rage that was savage – he swayed a bit as he stood from the impact the boy had given him and looked at him as he sat there with his head on the table taking in surprisingly unsteady breaths. Yoichi gulped as he slowly came over to his friend and went to reach for him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and felt a surprising prickle of electricity. Kimizuki placed a hand on his chest while Mika looked at him with an irritated expression.

"Well I'm impressed you managed to be kept in the clear – at least he didn't knock your teeth in like he should have," Guren stated.

"What the hell is he?" Kimizuki looked at the black haired boy while Mika put a protective arm around his brother's shoulders.

"A survivor from the Vampire's city – he was one of the livestock you casually mentioned along with his brother Mikaela. Those two Kimizuki are the only survivors of eight children who tried to leave – they have lost everything," Sayuri stated.

"They're….." he looked at the two brothers and then to Shinoa and Yoichi.

"Yes, both of them were found outside the city in rough shape – Mika barely survived and Yuu wasn't much better. You should think about what you say before you do something towards people," Sayuri stated with a stern tone.

"But they're both just…..wasting time here why would they even be considered for the Moon Demon Company?" Kimizuki looked to Guren who smirked.

"Because I trained them, I've helped get them back to where they can be around people again. Both of them are more than capable of being excellent additions to the Moon Demon Company so just remember that things aren't what you think they are Kimizuki Shiho – and another thing – you do owe him an apology," Guren said smugly.

"I….why? He just attacked me and….." Shinoa stood and walked over to Yuu before placing a hand on his head.

Just by touching him she could tell he was shaking – in pain. What was Guren not telling her? She had seen the changes – the sharpening of his eyeteeth, the glow of his eyes – but it wasn't vampiric in nature nor was it distinctly demonic either. She frowned as she looked at him and then to Mika who averted his eyes. They knew, or at least Mika knew what this was. She frowned as she reached for his forehead and noted a fever had spiked. Was the change rage induced? What was she missing? Shinoa looked at him and then to Kimizuki and Guren. Why was Guren not telling her about this? She was supposed to help him but how could she if she didn't know what to look for?

" _Guren you jerk what are you keeping quiet? He's going to need someone to lean on and Mika can't do it alone damn it!"_

 **{Later That Evening….}**

Mika shot Guren a glare for the thousandth time since having come into the room alongside Shinoa, and Yoichi. He rung out a cloth and placed it on Yuu's forehead as he reached down to feel of his pulse. Yoichi was decidedly anxious while Shinoa looked a little pale while Guren just watched as he always did. He sometimes hated the man for these things – his brother was sick because he allowed that idiot Kimizuki to provoke him and trigger one of the gifts that both himself and Yuu had. This particular one was hardest on them because it was so overpowering. He sighed and shot him another glare as he listened to the unsteady breathing of the boy beside him.

"I should kick your ass," he said sharply.

"It's not my fault he triggered one of his gifts and it's not my fault that he copied something off a vampire and it stuck when he didn't realize it." The other two stared at Guren in shock.

"Copied?" asked Yoichi.

"Yea….when the trumpets of the apocalypse sounded a great many strange things began to happen – people who survived or were under the age that the virus would kill them started developing abilities that were supernatural in nature. Things like people who can read minds or create shields from energy started popping up so we scooped them up and trained the ones we could find."

"But how does that apply to what happened to Yuu?" asked Shinoa.

"Mika and Yuu both have an ability called Psychometry, a measure of the soul in a way – it only works once but Yuu did it when he fought a vampire when him and Mika were escaping. I don't know who he copied the abilities from but they come out with strong enough emotions but has a great drawback….." Mika cut in.

"Because the energy was from a vampire it doesn't match a human's body and though it comes out in short bursts – less than fifteen minutes – it still dramatically effects the physical, emotional, and mental workings of a human. Yuu doesn't let it get through often because he gets so ill from it but it makes me anxious that his fever is this high," he answered.

"Is he gonna be okay though?" Mika nodded.

"After a day or so of rest he'll be okay," he assured them and Shinoa frowned.

"I want to know something – what exactly did this ability copy off the vampire?" she questioned.

"Like what traits did he get and what ones did he not?" she nodded.

"I guess the main question is….if Yuu were to use that in combat would he thirst for blood?" Shinoa inquired.

"I don't think so – he's never shown interest in it. What he copied was half of the strength, and then the complete durability, senses, and the fangs but that's all that's surfaced. He's not a vampire but he has some of their abilities – his senses being heightened are helpful." Mika dampened the cloth and dabbed at his brother's throat at his pulse to help cool him down.

"I'm not worrying about it I just have to make sure he stays safe – him and Mika both," said Guren.

"Well if you're not worried then….." the door opened slightly and Mika narrowed his eyes as Kimizuki started coming into the room. He shut the door and looked down hoping to show some respect considering he wasn't welcome at the moment.

"I….heard Hyakuya was sick so I…." Kimizuki started to speak and Mika tisked at him.

"So you what? Came to bother us more?" the pink haired man shook his head.

"No….I came to apologize for being so brash with you guys earlier today. I was told that your brother was ill and I came here to see if I could speak with him and….I realize now that I can't and I shouldn't have expected him to want to accept my apology or…" Shinoa shot him a glare.

"He's running a fever of a hundred and three because of you so you better be apologizing now and when he comes back to school – it's your fault," she said sharply. Guren smirked.

"Ah the shrill and seething voice of a young maiden in love." Shinoa went pink.

"Shut up Guren!" she snapped.

"Regardless, I came to apologize and I will apologize to him again once he's better," Kimizuki said.

"Alright…..but you listen to me – just because you don't like us or you think we're freaks…whatever it is don't treat us like we're beneath you because whatever type of hell you've gone through ours is just as bad."

Unbeknownst to the group of teenagers at the time – this was the beginning of a long adventure that they would take not separately but as a single group as a unit of people from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army – as the Moon Demon Company – and together they would face many adventures. But for now, they were children in a room with a sick friend or somewhat frenemy and they didn't know what tomorrow would hold in store for them.

{…..}

 _Sin, sound, life, death, and I A pseudo side heaven Even unending lust tolls the bell of interest Parched for repentance I reach the slippage played in quadruple time._

 _{…..}_

Author's Note: Chapter 3 done things are coming up. I cannot wait to get to the first mission – that is where all the really fun stuff begins.

Thanks to Remonalin for being my first reviewer you are awesome!

Well I won't babble – here's your…

PREIVEW:

Exactly what had made her choose this? Oh, she remembered now that she thought about it – she didn't choose this and she hated the bitch who did this to her and to everyone who'd lied to her. She knew now that when the mission came and the Nobles acted out their plans she was going to find them – find _him_ and let them know that despite her changes she was alive and she was still herself.

"I promise Yuu….Mika….I'm going to let you know that I'm here to help you and I don't give a damn about whose side I'm on."

Chapter 4: Akane

See you then


	4. Chapter 4: Akane

Chapter 4: Akane

 _I remember the pain of bleeding to death and the fear of seeing Mika being attacked by Ferid Bathory – I remembered the joy of Yuu shooting him in the head and him going down. But what I remember most was him coming to me and touching me where I was bleeding from – the deep gash at the joint of my neck and shoulder that would insure my slow demise. His warmth – Yuu's warm hand pressed to my wound and took a deep breath as tears spilled from his beautiful emerald green eyes. I've never seen emeralds but I always assumed that they would look like his eyes. I tasted the salt from them and hated it's bitterness – as if it was dispelling the anguish from him. My eyes traveled to Mika who coughed up blood._

" _Yuu!" his eyes grew wide as he looked to the boy not far from us._

" _Mika!" I grabbed his hand and looked at him as tears flooded my eyes._

" _Listen to me Yuu…..I…." blood bubbled up out of my mouth and I heard his crying intensify._

" _Please Akane! I can save you! Please let me…." I shook my head._

" _Yuu, please, take Mika and run – get him to safety please…." I begged him and his beautiful eyes welled up with crystal tears._

" _No! I can't leave you behind too I can't!" I looked at him calmly and smiled as I reached up and placed a hand to his cheek._

" _Please Yuu….please…." he leaned down to me and pressed his forehead to mine as he tried to stop the bleeding and Mika coughed again._

" _Akane….I'm not going to leave you behind too," he said sternly._

" _Yuuichiro Hyakuya!" I stared into his eyes and he gave me a pleading look._

" _I can't leave you behind knowing your just going to die alone I can't…hmmm!" I pulled him down with what little strength I had and placed a kiss to his lips._

 _It was my first kiss. It was bitter and tasted like tears and blood but it felt warm – it was his warmth that reminded me that my choice was okay. He closed his eyes for just a moment as tears continued to fall and I felt something akin to a warm blanket being wrapped around me as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. Though he still cried Yuu placed his hand to my cheek and nodded before standing and grabbed Mika's severed arm before pulling him onto his back and racing up the stairwell._

 _I felt peace come over me as I realized that I would die here amidst the pure white walls and ceiling and the smell of blood surrounded by the corpses of my family – but I would leave knowing that Yuu and Mika were free. As I laid there vampires began to come and I stared at them slowing slipping until I heard someone walk forward and my eyes locked onto her. She was a beautiful young woman with long cherry pink hair and startling ruby eyes. She had grace to her and for once in these long four years I thought that a vampire was beautiful. She was the Queen of the Vampires, her name is Krul Tepes and she loathed humanity with a passion._

 _The sound of laughter rang in my eyes as Ferid spoke to her and my eyes were left wide as she and him engaged into an argument which he dubbed a lover's spat. He said he loved her but I sensed resentment in her presence. She looked at him and sighed before frowning as she cast me a glance and narrowed her eyes._

" _This is a joke right Lord Ferid?" she inquired this of him and I heard him laugh._

" _Here I am with a gunshot wound to the head and you think I'm joking?" the young girl frowned._

" _No I asked if you were joking because the fact that you killed these children and let my two Seraphims escape enrages me to no extent!" she snarled._

" _Are you dabbling in the dark arts of the Seraphim again my Queen?" she hissed and I coughed._

" _And if I am?" the Queen gave him a cold stare and he shrugged._

" _I know I cannot defeat you but what will you do now? Both your precious Seraphims are gone and it could take decades to find them – but you have someone here that's rather precious to one of them," Ferid told her. She looked at me._

" _I noticed his scent on her – interesting. Seems he gave you his first kiss little girl." She came and kneeled beside me._

" _What will you do Krul?" the young woman huffed._

" _Girl, I'm offering eternal life," she said._

" _I….don't…..want….it." she sighed as she tilted up my chin and pressed her nail into my lip so my mouth would open._

" _To bad you have one of my seraph's hearts so you don't have the luxury of dying girl."_

 _My life ended that day – I stopped being a human being and I lost everything. I question myself even now as to why Krul Tepes, the Queen of the Vampires decided to keep me alive. Why would they let me stay alive? Why would I survive when the others didn't? When I could see these things I realized that the reason I was still here was because of one thing – Yuu._

{PRESENT DAY}

Walking amongst the group of humans after having saved them was multiple vampires that made even the girl that was saved by a single still hooded figure. This figure was sixteen year old Akane Hyakuya. Her hair had grown to her waist but was still done in the side braid that spilled down her shoulder beautifully – she wore black thigh high boots with black leggings under them and a white and black skirt with a black button up shirt and a white jacket. Her white cloak clasped with a gold buckle of sorts. She sighed, her brown eyes flickering around the humans while wondering when she could go back to Sangunia.

Akane was bored despite what she had been told by Ferid recently. Mika and Yuu were alive, and soon she could see them again. Her eyes closed momentarily as she remembered the day that she had last seen them – Mika barely clinging to life and Yuu in tears over what had happened to them. She looked at her boot clad feet in dismay. So much had changed, she didn't know what the two of them were doing now but she hoped they were okay and that they had made new friends. Akane frowned as she remembered what Ferid had told her.

" _In case you're wondering we found your knight and your angel – I told you no one can stay in hiding forever and as I feared they're being manipulated by the humans…."_

She hated how Ferid reffered to Mika as a Knight and Yuu as her angel. Mika had always shielded them and Yuu had always fought for them. Mika was their shield and Yuu was their guardian angel. Akane had persisted for Ferid not to bother her anymore until he found out more – which he did. But not enough to make a move on. She hated how stagnant she was right now. Mika and Yuu were somewhere out there – maybe not even far from her – and she couldn't go to them.

" _I miss you…Mika….and I still love you Yuu."_

"Hey princess?!" she looked up at the idiotic fools she was forced to work with.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was telling you it's time to go. Oh and Krul said that I should give you this folder." She was handed a yellow folder and opened it as she walked.

Inside were pictures of Mika – he had grown into a handsome young man – his hair was a little longer than how it was when he was a child and his eyes weren't as wide as they once had been. He had both his arms and didn't appear ill. He was reading a text book on the roof top of a school in his uniform. There was a purple haired girl making a hand gesture to him as if to tell him something and then she saw the one other person she had hoped to see. Yuu was in the midst of them arguing with the purple haired girl – she was left stunned. Not just that he and Mika were still safe and together but that they had made a friend. She smiled, pleased that they seemed happy.

Next was a photo of Yuu alone standing outside the school waiting on someone. He hadn't grown very tall, but his sixteen year old self was just as attractive as his twelve year old self had been. Though slender and small for his age he still had his silk-soft messy black hair, his tan skin that she remembered was soft and warm, and his wide stunning emerald eyes. She smiled as she looked at the picture fondly. He had grown up into a beautiful young man as well – and it made her heart flutter in her chest. Yuu had become stronger, she could tell as she placed a hand on her lips and felt hope swell in her chest.

"Can I see you again soon? Yuuichiro?" she muttered as she held the folder close to her chest.

For the first time in four years joy and warmth spread through her in hope that she would soon be able to hug them both and finally get to hold Yuu again. Akane felt her heart flutter as she got the sensation of walking on air. No matter who or what stepped in her way she was positive it would not bring her down from her jovial high. Not even Ferid and his stalkerish-molester vibe would make her feel irritated. Her two companions were oblivious as she looked ahead with a skip and started back to the capital city of the vampires with joy thrumming through her veins.

{SANGUNIA, VAMPIRE CAPITAL}

Krul Tepes sat in her throne bored as she looked around her. All the glamour of the inner palace was lost on her – after living for centuries many things lost their effect as she had seen something similar to it. But one thing never changed – her enjoyment of watching the humans squirm and collecting beautiful and powerful things. Her choice to change Akane Hyakuya into a vampire four years ago was an added bonus compared to what she could have done; but the girl was more use to her alive than dead. She hummed in thought as she let her mind wander to the recent photos she'd received of her two seraphs. She smirked as she looked at them and then heard someone come in. She frowned as she looked at one Ferid Bathory.

"Well, well look at you my Queen – you're as beautiful as always," he said with a smile.

"Your smile is as revolting as usual." She sighed as the man settled down in a chair before her.

"Yes, well….I must ask why you seem pleasantly happy today?" Ferid asked.

"It's simply because the little princess has been jovially skipping through the corridors humming tunes. Which I suspect is because someone gave her photos of my seraphs?" Ferid smiled.

"She deserves to be reunited with her long lost love," he told her.

"Akane Hyakuya wants to be reunited with Yuuichiro?" her eyes gave a look of interest and he nodded.

"Oh yes! She so desires to put her arms around him and feel his warmth – she wishes to kiss him and spend eternity with him," he said simply.

"She loves him? Hmm….I knew he gave her a kiss but I didn't think it was love." Ferid smirked as a thought came to mind.

"My Queen? May I suggest something?" he questioned. Krul often didn't entertain Ferid's wild schemes – lately however they seemed to be coming in handy.

"What did you have in mind Lord Ferid?" the silver haired man smiled wickedly.

"If dear Akane so desperately loves one of your seraphs…..why not….procreate the seraph gene?" the young woman before him gave a thoughtful look.

"Ferid? Are you suggesting that I _mate_ one of my seraphs with a vampire? Or a human?" asked Krul.

"Whichever you believe is more likely to carry the Seraph gene. But breeding one or even both of them and procreating the genetic lineage will not only give you more seraphs but give the vampires an edge if you were to successfully breed a vampire with one of your seraphs," Ferid stated simply.

"Are you…hmm….you do have a point but who should I even suggest this too? Both of my Seraphs are humans for the most part none of the vampires would dare mate with one of them." Krul waited and Ferid smiled.

"I recommend Akane for the job….so long as she gets her angel and you know which one that is my sweet Krul," Ferid said.

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya….well…..I suppose we'll wait and see what happens….after all….she isn't going anywhere."

"Precisely!" Ferid exclaimed.

"Do not mention this to anyone – I will work out details later once I'm certain of a few things." Ferid nodded.

" _Can you catch the black angel my sweet Krul?"_

{SHIBUYA: APARTMENT COMPLEX - 45 EAST }

Since beginning the Imperial Demon Army's academy a few days ago the group of four and become five and were trying their hardest to adjust to that change – more so was Mika channeling an apparent dead Shogun because since Yuu had been sick he had been nothing short of menacing. Shinoa looked to Yoichi as he started to cook something for them to eat while Mika was running some errands. The apartment wasn't large but it was descent in size with a kitchen that lead into the living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms that were about the same size. Kimizuki stared at Shinoa as she pressed the back of her hand to Yuu's forehead who flinched and made an uncomfortable hum before stilling.

Kimizuki couldn't quite wrap his head around what he had discovered via Guren about both the Hyakuya brothers. What he had seen the other day wasn't just a trick of the mind – Yuu and his brother had an ability to copy an ability into themselves once and then retain it permanently. He was fascinated and wanted to ask the younger Hyakuya about it but the boy was still running a fever and was desperately in need of rest. With a sigh he finished cooking with Yoichi and brought some broth and rice to the living room where they were staying with Yuu while Mika went to take care of some things.

"Damn and I thought that I had bad colds. You're breaking a record here Hyakuya," said Kimizuki.

"A hundred and four….it went up again…." The boy sighed.

"Yea I know….and you have permission to call me Yuu nobody really calls me by my surname," said Yuu as he let Shinoa place the cold cloth on his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised – you never do anything half-way so why would you getting sick over some stupid gift acting up change anything?" he smiled a bit.

"Says the peanut gallery," he jabbed. Shinoa frowned.

"Oh? Well I can make this much more fun!" she said wickedly.

"Shinoa be nice! Yuu is sick." She sighed as she placed her fingers to his throat to feel of his pulse.

"Your heartrate is elevated," she mentioned while Yuu snuggled into the comforter over him.

"Hmmm….." before the other three realized it the black haired boy had fallen asleep while snuggled into the sofa and comforter. The group looked at him as he laid there steadily breathing while Shinoa smiled and tucked the comforter over him better.

"Sound asleep. He's pretty calm isn't he? You know…when he's not trying to be a smartass upstart," Kimizuki stated.

"He's actually a really nice guy if you attempt to get used to his blockade of excuses, personality, and his attitude…." Shinoa's statement had Yoichi nodding.

"I've been in the same class as him and I honestly used to be scared of him because of his presence but I always heard good things about Mika….for some reason I never tried to approach them before a week ago," he answered.

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya? A nice guy? He's a chibi with a death wish." Shinoa looked to Kimizuki.

"He isn't that short," she stated snippily.

"I have to wonder about something Shinoa…..are you in love with him?" the girl went pink.

"That is personal! Regardless of how I feel it's none of your business!" Kimizuki grinned. Time for some payback.

"What? He's not interesting enough or something?" the girl puffed out her cheeks.

"No its just I don't see him or Mika in that way…..I view them as….." Kimizuki looked her over.

"As what? Friends?" Shinoa looked at Yuu and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"He's started to become my friend I guess….and the more I watch the two of them the more I realize just how much stronger he is. You don't know anything about them Kimizuki – what you've seen and heard so far is nothing compared to what Guren's told me. I care about them because I know they need people to stand by them so…." There was a click and they looked up to see Mika walking in and setting things down on the counter.

"So where did you run off too?" asked Kimizuki.

"I went to get medicine for Yuu….his fever has me worried so I got something for that. It's a natural remedy that Guren would give us when we got sick as kids." He pulled out a medium size bottle while grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"Herbal? Why would he do that?" asked Shinoa.

"Despite what you think Guren has a soft spot for us….he adopted both of us to keep us safe, he trained us and got us back to good health – he took care of us while we were completely out of it…..even though he drives us insane sometimes…we do care about him like a parent…." Yoichi rose an eyebrow.

"Weren't the two of you from an orphanage before the virus broke out?" Mika nodded.

"Yea, both my parents died in a car crash and…Yuu's family was worse than that….." Mika started to stir the liquid into the cup.

"I read that your original names were Mikaela Shindo and Yuuichiro Amane – I guess you didn't keep your last name because you saw no point in it but what was the reason for Yuu not keeping his?" the blonde turned to glance at them.

"Because his parents thought he was a demon spawn – they abused him….I don't know how long, but his mother committed suicide and a week or so later his father tried to kill him….from what I was told later it was because he was something inhuman – I think that Yuu and I both had some of our gifts before the world went down and people saw that as something monstrous instead of helpful like now…." he stated.

"Gifts….that's what the Imperial Demon Army calls them when they come up but none of us really know the truth about why humans started to show signs of having supernatural powers….and it's so uncommon that there aren't enough people to even experiment on why….none of us got those abilities so I don't get why the army only raises interest when someone shows up with it." Yoichi looked at Yuu for a moment.

"Does he have other abilities? I know what you've told us so far but…." Mika shrugged.

"Guren said we have three gifts – one that was identical and two that weren't but it stems from a rare gene we have. We aren't related by blood but we carry the exact same gene – I think it's kind of funny really," he said.

"That is pretty odd….but…..what about your gifts?" Mika shrugged.

"I suppose they'll show up on their own time. I haven't tried to make anything happen so um…..is there something wrong Kimizuki?" the pink haired teen looked to Yuu and then back to him.

"Gifts? You're both people who have those kinds of abilities? Damn…." He said with a slightly irate look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Mika looked to him and the teenager looked down.

"I just was wondering if any of you have heard of a Naturopath…." Mika paused momentarily.

"Um…..I've read about the people like that but I've never seen them – they're incredibly rare less than one percent of the human populace even has a trace of that gift," he said.

"I see…." Shinoa looked to him.

"Why were you wondering?" she asked.

"I just was curious if anyone had even seen one before or knows what their power looks like when its being used…." Mika thought for a moment.

"Warmth, a gentle glowing light of a certain color depending on what the person's aura is that has the gift….and safety….." they looked to him.

"How would you know?" Mika flexed his left arm.

"I was pierced through the stomach and had my left arm severed by a vampire – Yuu shot that vampire in the head when we escaped because of Akane telling him to get me and leave even though she was dying. Yuu got me out of there with him and we were taken in by Guren who saw to it that we were taken care of…..I remember being in a lot of pain and asking for Yuu – he was there in the room with me when we got to the hospital."

"So? You needed someone familiar there," said Kimizuki. Mika shook his head.

"Guren told me when I woke up that the surgery to reattach my arm worked and that I wouldn't have any problems by luck alone….but I remember before I woke up someone grabbed my hand and laid down next to me – the sensation and the glow came after that….when I woke up Yuu was asleep next to me but I doubt it was his doing and he said he hadn't seen anyone so I assume that someone brought in a Naturopath or one of the hospital workers was one of them."

"That would make sense. Well, let's get him up so you can give him the medicine he needs," said Shinoa.

"Don't do anything cruel Shinoa!" the purple haired girl smiled and decided not to torture the poor boy.

"Alright I'll be nice."

{VAMPIRE CITY: KURL TEPES'S CHAMBERS}

Krul smiled as she looked at Akane in a manner that made the brown eyed girl raise an eyebrow. The Queen of the Vampires circled her as if she was some kind of strange object that she had never seen before. The young pink haired woman smiled again as she stopped in front of her and looked her over once more. Krul had been considering Ferid's idea for several hours now and was pleased to see the value in the plan that was developing in her mind. She looked over her _daughter_ and smiled again.

"How was your outing Akane?" she asked calmly.

"It was entertaining I suppose….I received your folder…..I appreciate the photos." The girl blushed lightly and Krul smiled.

"Oh no problem – I know how precious they are to you….your…in love with one of them aren't you?" Krul inquired as she returned to her throne.

"I um…." The girl laughed as Akane looked to the side.

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya – quite a beautiful human isn't he?" she asked the girl and Akane flushed darker.

"Um…..how did you know that I…." Krul waved her hand.

"Oh I always have known how you felt for him – you gave him your first kiss after all…but that's not why I wanted you here Akane," Krul said as she looked the girl over again.

"Is something wrong?" the Queen shook her head.

"Not at all – Ferid just had a wonderful idea to reunite you with your long-lost love," she said with a smile.

"Yuu? What did he say?" Krul crossed one leg over the other.

"Well, we have plans to take Shinjuku back from those pestilent swine of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army….and I just had a rather good idea come from Ferid – you know that your precious Yuuichiro has a rare gift and an extremely unnatural genetic heritage…..we had an idea of creating a bloodline with his heritage….I want you to be his mate Akane," Krul told her.

"Wait….are you telling me that you want me and Yuuichiro to have a family?" the Queen nodded happily.

"Yes! The two of you can be together – have a peaceful and wonderful life and have a family together. Sounds perfect doesn't it?" Akane nodded.

"That sounds like a nice life…..I would like that," she admitted. The knot in her stomach tightened.

"Then when we get to Shinjuku convince Yuuichiro Hyakuya to come with you and when he does you can stay with him – forever," she stated.

"Wait what are you intending on doing to him?" Krul smiled.

"Well his bloodline wouldn't mix well with yours if he was still human – so I'll turn him like I did you – vampires can still reproduce without being mortal. So he'll become a vampire like you did and the two of you can have your happily ever after," Krul said.

"Oh! I see that would be nice….that sounds good."

"Then that is your mission when we invade Shinjuku – find Yuuichiro Hyakuya and get him to come with you," she stated.

"What about Mika?" Akane gave her a hopeful look. Krul smiled.

"Him as well – bring them back with you."

"Thank you my Queen," she said as she bowed and walked away.

Akane kept her cheery attitude as she walked back into the hallway and down the stairs to her room where she shut the door and started to change for bed. She laid her clothes to the side with her sword and undid her hair from its braid as she stretched and stood in front of her mirror. Contrary to popular belief vampires did have reflections – but she hated it. Akane gritted her teeth as tears pooled in her eyes before she turned away from the mirror to look at the room around her. She hated this, the pain from drinking only Krul's blood, the self-loathing for becoming what Yuu and the others had hated and feared. She hated everything that she had become. B

Exactly what had made her choose this? Oh, she remembered now that she thought about it – she didn't choose this and she hated the bitch who did this to her and to everyone who'd lied to her. She knew now that when the mission came and the Nobles acted out their plans she was going to find them – find him and let them know that despite her changes she was alive and she was still herself.

Akane refused to let Krul's sick little plan work. What she felt for Yuu wasn't something to be exploited by the vampires – she knew humans weren't evil and that the vampires sought to turn her against them. Yuu was safe with them but if she brought him with her back to Sangunia then there was no telling what Krul would actually do him or both of them – she had said such wonderful things about them having a life together, and a family but she knew what it meant. They wanted to use Yuu for something horrible and she was part of their plan as well. Akane balled her hand into a fist as she held it to her chest where her heart was.

"I promise Yuu….Mika….I'm going to let you know that I'm here to help you and I don't give a damn about whose side I'm on. I am not going to let them use us."

{…...}

 _I must be sacrificed so can I help you all? I'll be a scapegoat if I can my resolution failed and all who died, light of day still hurts me._

{…...}

Author's Note: Okay here's chapter 4 – what did you guys think? Was in what you were expecting? Did I throw some curve balls at you? Let me know!

Thanks to:

Remonalin

My two guest Reviewers

And Blue ace 343

You guys are awesome!

Here's your sneak Peak:

PREVIEW:

Having someone unleash a demon on you in a classroom wasn't what they expected but they had faired pretty well for a group of children. He was pleased to see his two adopted brats holding without an ounce of strain – they would fair very well.

"Congratulations the four of you just got yourselves four stars – you get to try out for the rare Black Demon Series."

Chapter 5: The Black Demons

See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Demons

Chapter 5: The Black Demons

Mikaela Hyakuya sighed as he looked at his brother and Kimizuki once more went at each other. They were indeed something else – it was a little frightening to see how much they could change when around one another. his brother was surprisingly calm until he met up with the pink haired, spectacle wearing _telephone poll_ and it wasn't even Tuesday yet. With a groan he looked at Sayuri who attempted to placate the two but failed. Knowing nobody could stop them Mika ducked his head into a book and tried to ignore them until he received a tap on the shoulder and saw the two glaring at each other whilst Kimizuki was leaning over the top of the boy – their heads pressed together at the sides. Or in Yuu's situation on top of his head. Mika closed the book with a snap and Kimizuki looked to him.

"Honestly, we're going through training skills in duo sets today – why are you two fighting?" he asked.

"This _midget_ is pissing me off!" Yuuichiro set a cold glare on him.

"Midget? You are three inches taller than I am," he stated factually.

"Yea well your still a moyashi with an attitude problem!" Mika stood.

"Separate! Now! Before I get you both for this!" Yuu stepped back not wanting to get Mika in a bad mood – he never did like it when his brother changed attitudes at the flip of a coin – the blonde looked at Kimizuki who narrowed his eyes.

"Don't act like you can tell me what to do Hyakuya!" he said stubbornly.

"But I can!"

Kimizuki and Yuu both were thrown against a door and hit the ground. The black haired boy managed to get up again – however, Kimizuki reeled momentarily as he tried to get up. Guren stood before them with an irritated look upon his face. Mika sighed as his brother crawled his way up into his seat and put his head on the table while Guren looked to Kimizuki. He looked away from the pink haired man momentarily to glare and Yuu who still had his head on the table to keep from looking at the man.

"Well I guess that means that you two are working together today during the exercise," he said with a smirk.

"HUH?!"

With the words alone Mikaela Hyakuya knew this was going to be the longest year of his – and his brother's – lives. If Guren was going to make these two work together then he suspected that there would be a long way to nowhere coming at them at full speed without any barriers or breaks to slow it. He frowned and looked at Yoichi and Shinoa who shrugged while Yuu groaned – more like growled – as he realized he was stuck with the person he hated and whom also hated him. Mika patted the top of his head whilst he resigned himself and his brother tried to support him. Shinoa was attempting to not laugh while Yoichi looked at him with a small smile in hopes of cheering his friend up. Kimizuki merely glowered at him and stuck his nose in the air.

" _You know for someone who helped me nurse Yuu back to health he can be a real pain in the ass,"_ thought Mika as he watched Kimizuki sit not far from them.

"Now let's see how you two work together when it comes to the testing." Kimizuki looked away from Yuu as Guren sighed knowing that forcing them to work together would only do so much for them. However, until he could test their strength he wouldn't know much more that he could do to them. He knew that the two brats he took care of were perfectly capable of fighting – but handling one of the strongest of the cursed gear? That remained to be seen.

"Bad idea Guren," muttered Shinoa.

"Shut up peanut gallery." She stuck her tongue out.

 **{Later that afternoon….}**

The door to Guren Ichinose's office opened softly and he looked up from his papers – the peace of his record player being cut off – as he noticed that a certain pink haired teenager was standing before him. He sighed knowing that there was a reason that Kimizuki was standing in his office right now. If it had nothing to do with Yuuichiro Hyakuya he was going to have a heart attack because he was roughly ninety-nine percent sure that it had to do with younger of the two brothers. He leaned back in his chair and looked at him.

"What are you doing in here Kimizuki? You aren't supposed to come in without permission," he said with a frustrated tone.

"With all do respect sir I needed to speak with you." he looked to the side.

"Is this about the two Hyakuya brothers?" he inquired.

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya specifically." Guren let out a groan.

"I figured as much. What's got you so wired about him?" Kimizuki looked down a bit.

"I wanted to ask about how you knew them – I heard Mikaela Hyakuya mention that you took care of them but…." Guren turned a picture frame on his desk to face Kimizuki.

"Have a look…"

Kimizuki picked up the picture frame and looked at the image in confusion. Guren was standing in full uniform with two boys standing by him. Still with his arm in a sling and a few bandages on him was a twelve year old Mikaela smiling at the camera while on the other side of Guren stood a twelve year old Yuuichiro with a calm expression on his face – even a bit shy he would say – as he looked at the camera with a timid look in his expressive eyes. Guren's hands were on their heads and he had his usual smirk on his face. Both boys were in loose fitting black pants – barefoot – with white t-shirts on. The sky was blue and the grass a bright green showing that it was mid-spring at the very least. He looked at the man and then back at the picture.

"I raised them after their four years in captivity – as you can tell both of them have been through a lot and I'm sure Mika has told you a good bit about their pasts whereas Yuu will not speak of it much. But why are you really here?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if I'm going to be able to try out for the Black Demon Series." Kimizuki sat the picture frame back on Guren's desk while the man smirked.

"Why do you want it? For power?" Kimizuki frowned.

"The Army does a background check on all of the candidates – you know why I want to join the Moon Demon Company." Guren nodded.

"Your little sister was infected with the virus despite the fact that she was under thirteen and you want a cure. Joining the Moon Demon Company has many perks including unlimited medical care that is unavailable to the general public. I understand that," he stated.

"But?" Guren looked him over.

"But, your need for power will eat you alive –if I were to let you lay a hand on a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear it would swallow you hole," he said simply.

"I'll bet you'll let Mikaela and Yuuichiro Hyakuya try for it though won't you?"

"Why do you think that? Because I adopted them? Because I took care of them and became their parental figure? Spare me…..those two have the ability to handle a lot more than people give them credit for and you've been testing Yuu's spirit by getting into fights with him because you can _sense_ that he's different from you or other humans right?" Guren asked while Kimizuki looked to the side.

"I can handle a demon especially of that brat can." The Lieutenant Colonel stood and grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked at him.

"Are you certain because let me tell you this…." He unsheathed the katana and black fog filled the room – coiling around every surface like a tangle of ink black hair that threatened to choke the room of oxygen.

Kimizuki felt his heart race and a cold sweat break out on his body as he looked him over. Guren stood there as if nothing was wrong and he was perfectly capable of handling his demon without even flinching. The man smirked at him as he began to tremble in fear.

"Listen well Kimizuki Shiho – your own greed for power and a cure will devour you. Yuuichiro and Mikaela have surpassed that a long time ago. Yes, they want revenge, but their need for it is being outweighed by something far greater and that is their _friends._ You need support, comradery and trust in others or the demon will both over power you and possess you or it will crush your soul," he said as he sheathed his sword.

"But they…..that little….." he felt his body relax slowly and the man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, you have to train harder Kimizuki before I let you _or_ Mika and Yuu even touch a Black Demon Series weapon," he said.

"I see….thank you for your time sir." Kimizuki left and Guren settled down with a growl.

"What am I going to do with these kids Mahiru? They're killing me….hmmm…" he looked at the photo of him with Mika and Yuu.

" _Then again I honestly don't think I would have changed my decision from that day four years ago."_

{TRAINING CENTER: THE NEXT DAY}

Shinoa prided herself in patience – something that few in her family had – and while she was known for her snarky attitude and sharp comebacks it was nothing compared to what she was witnessing so far. Yoichi had paired up with her and Mika had been snagged by a brown haired girl who had needed a partner which left Yuu and Kimizuki together just as Guren said. At first it seemed as if it was going to work pretty well, and then the dolls came out and the group started to panic. Mika was calm and the girl followed him and Yoichi followed her own orders and worked with her – Yuu and Kimizuki? Not so much.

They argued, were tossed to the side by the doll – painfully into a pillar she might add – and were now unable to work together period. Her heart went out to the black haired boy merely because she knew that Guren did this just to mess with his psyche. He more than likely meant well but there was a certain level of insanity that she could not take and it was slowly reaching it. Mika looked ready to snap the shackle on his wrist and go help his brother and Yoichi appeared torn between obeying the rules and helping his friend. Shinoa huffed as the training drill continued before suddenly the dolls stopped.

"Kimizuki Shiho! Please head to the medical ward! Your sister Mirai has taken a turn for the worse!" Shinoa was unaware that he had a sister and apparently so were the others. She tucked that away for later and looked to Yuu and the pink haired teen.

"No, I want to keep going – I apologize to everyone for delaying the drill. Please, keep going."

"But your sister is…." Kimizuki waved Yuu off.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Please continue the…."

This time Kimizuki was cut off by a punch to the face. Yuu's eyes glinted brightly – almost electric green Shinoa noted – as he glared at his partner. Rage overtook and he grabbed the man by his shirt before narrowing his eyes. Kimizuki stared back in shock at being hit and then at the next words that left Yuu.

"She's your sister damn it! She needs you! If something were to happen to her and you hadn't been there because of something as stupid as this then you would hate yourself for the rest of your life! Family isn't something you throw away for your own goals!"

Shinoa was once more impressed by Yuuichiro Hyakuya. His resolve and dedication was something to be reckoned with. Kimizuki looked surprisingly cowed at his statement and submitted to him almost instantly. She smiled as she glanced to Mika who nodded to his brother while Yoichi kept his calm expression about him. She nodded to Yuu as well and he dragged Kimizuki off to get directions to the medical ward while the pink haired teen walked quietly behind him in submission.

"Seems that Yuu has a way with words," stated Yoichi.

"Yea he most certainly does."

"Let's just hope that they get to Kimizuki's sister fast," Shinoa stated.

"Yea I agree."

{AT THE MEDICAL WARD}

Kimizuki felt relief flood him as he realized after sitting by his sister's bed for a good hour or more that she would live and as he looked at a certain black haired, emerald eyed teen he couldn't help but feel something akin to gratitude towards the boy. If Yuu hadn't punched him and literally knocked some sense into him he may have missed his chance to say goodbye to his sister – which thankfully wasn't needed – he sighed and thanked the doctor while Yuu kept a glassy-eyed look down to the floor. Why did he seem so dazed? Kimizuki chalked it up to not feeling right being there and soon they were leaving the room and headed outside to sit on a bench to wait for their ride back. His eyes followed the boy walking by his side and he noticed a look in his eyes that was different from the one in the hospital room. It looked as if the boy had desired something and couldn't follow through with that feeling.

"What's up?" he asked off-handedly.

"Nothing I just…she's been infected with the apocalypse virus and she's just now thirteen? That seems almost….an unjust hand for a child that young to be facing death." Kimizuki looked at him fully.

"You are one weird person Hyakuya," he said as he sat down on the right side of the bench facing away from him. Yuu settled on the other side so they were back to back.

"Yea I've heard that before….still, its nice you got to see her." Kimizuki.

"Well….I guess I'll forgive you for punching me earlier and….I'll thank you for getting me to see my sister," he said.

"Should I say thank you?" Kimizuki shrugged.

"I guess its justified that you're getting a bad mark on the test as well. I'll probably fail….without the right scores I won't make it into the Moon Demon Company," he stated.

"Hey….you can't give up just like that! Your sister needs you to get into Moon Demon Company so she can get better." Kimizuki blinked as if realizing something.

"Hmm..." Yuu sighed.

"Besides, the only person who's got any right to judge this fool is me," he said while leaning his head back a bit.

"You really are an idiot sometimes you know that? But….you are right about not giving up…..thanks I guess." Yuu shrugged.

"We're still going to but heads though huh?" Kimizuki looked to him.

"Well…..I suppose I could lighten up on you a tad," he said. Yuu laughed.

"Thinking of you lightening up is insane! Just stick to your guns Kimizuki – don't change for people." The pink haired teen frowned.

"I am not changing for anyone! Especially someone like you!" Yuuichiro just laughed.

"Then I'll have to get used to it!"

Kimizuki looked at the laughing boy who still astounded him as he looked him over. What was he to do with him? Yuu just confused him at every turn as did his brother who he knew wasn't telling him the full story – and why were they both so unsettling? Sure he was getting used to it but there was something about them that made his insides shake. Yoichi had mentioned to him that he often felt a similar sensation but that Shinoa passed it off as nerves for the brunette and for himself it was his feelings concerning the two brothers – the fact that he didn't particularly like them being said feelings – and that he felt he had to outdo them both in strength.

Looking at the younger of the two brothers he wouldn't know that the slight of build teenager with his messy black hair, shorter stature and big emerald eyes had strength that surpassed his own in different ways. His power as Guren had said wasn't from just his training or his will nor his persistence to avenge his fallen family members alongside his brother – but it was the comradery with his brother, and his newfound friends that made him stronger than him. He sighed and stood.

"We better get home – the last thing I need is your brother clawing my eyes out and gutting me," Kimizuki said as Yuu glanced his way.

"I doubt Mika would claw your eyes out or gut you…..maim? Probably, he is kind of over protective." The pink haired boy looked at him.

"So I've seen – he nearly killed me once already since you've gotten better," he stated. Yuu nodded a bit as they began walking – deciding not to wait on the ride for another hour or two – he looked at the boy once more as they walked and he yawned a bit.

"It's typical of him to be that way – we all nearly lost our lives four years ago and seeing that vampire kill our family just made him that way….now he just wants to make sure I'm okay and vice versa….we're all each other has left," he said.

"I can admire that much about the two of you….your both very loyal and that's something I'm not sure many people have now-a-days." Kimizuki scratched the back of his head as they continued walking.

"Do you think that all this happened for a reason?" Yuu seemed to ask this half-heartedly and Kimizuki rose an eyebrow.

"Well….maybe….I mean who knows for sure…." The boy glanced down.

"I think the world needed a do-over. There was so much stupid shit going down that it decided it needed to flip a coin and choose near annihilation of the world's population or just letting it continue. Of course, if you think about it….our world's pretty screwed up now too with so much going on that its pushed everyone and everything into war…the Four Horseman of John, the vampires, people coming out of the woodwork with strange powers and uncommon abilities that stretch the limits of the imagination….." Kimizuki frowned.

"Who knew you could go so deep….that was kind of creepy…." Yuu rolled his eyes.

"People just think I'm stupid because I act brashly. But seriously seeing your sister today kind of let me see another thing that we're fighting for. Not just ourselves and the pain the vamps brought us, but for the ones who can't fight….for the ones who have family that still need something to look forward to….we're kind of giving them hope," he mentioned this and Kimizuki sighed.

"Yea I guess you got a point there and….." Yuu glanced him over and Kimizuki did the same.

"Did we just…." Kimizuki frowned.

"Have a civil conversation?" Yuu nodded.

"That was freaking weird – I'm hanging out with you to much four-eyes," he said.

"Shut up midget!" Yuu rolled his eyes.

"And suddenly the world rights itself again…"

"We couldn't be that damn lucky you stupid brat!"

"Shut up four-eyes!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I will you stupid pink haired megalomaniac!"

"Bring it on _cherry boy_!" Yuu went pink and then nearly growled at Kimizuki.

"GUREN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME YOU SMARTASS?!"

Somewhere in Shibuya Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose was sitting in his office finishing up papers with Sayuri when he sneezed and then felt a chill go up his spine. Sayuri turned and looked at him while he looked at the window. Something told him he would have to face something unpleasant soon and he could only give two guesses as to who it was. Sayuri sighed and finished with the papers before looking at Guren who was giving the clock and the window side-sweeping looks before she laid the documents on his desk. He jolted a bit and she frowned.

"Sir is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just got a feeling that someone has it out for me."

"Two guesses….and you have been absent lately!" she said.

"Still, that was strange….I felt as if someone just vowed to take my life."

"I'm about to take your life if you don't finish these papers and let me get some sleep!"

"Take it easy Sayuri we'll get them done," he said.

"Sir, with all do respect….ITS NEARLY MIDNIGHT!"

"Oh so it is….well we can finish tomorrow."

" _Gurenese for – ten days from now."_

{TEN DAYS LATER}

Bored, that was the current emotion that Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose felt as he made his escape from the meeting with the Hiragi family. The group that lead the entire Japanese Imperial Demon Army was practically royalty while most groveled – not that he liked that but what could he do? They had bigger issues – he mused his hair out of its combed back state and sighed as he started down the steps of the meeting hall only to be stopped when he heard footsteps.

"I think I lost a few brain cells….uh…"

"GUREN! THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" and then came the flying kick.

Admittedly the kid had gotten good at them, but there was only so much a person as lithe as Yuu could do to someone who was used to his personality. Guren caught his ankle and the boy hopped on one leg as he laughed a bit at him.

"Impressive, I almost didn't catch it this time," he said as he let go. The boy hopped back and then fell on his back. He watched as he tried to pull himself back up by straining his arms and upper body but failed as he landed on his back again and slowly crawled his way up.

"What are you waiting for? I told you already! Quit wasting me and Mika's time with these boring classes! We can handle the Demons and the vampires!" he looked at him and Guren sighed.

"We need to get you a date – soon," he stated.

" _Still I need to keep him placated until I can actually do something – I don't need him or Mika drawing the Hiragi's attention."_

Bright green eyes looked up at him from under black bangs that fell messily into his face. The kid had a way of making someone bend to his desires with just a few certain looks – this puppy dog look despite it being unintentional always _worked_ – he sighed and nodded as the boy stood.

"Alright, if you say you can handle a demon then I'll let you try some cursed gear," he said.

"Really? No joke?" again he looked at him with a small hopefulness in his eyes.

"Sure, I don't care if you don't finish your training – that way if you die it's your fault," he stated.

"Ha! Unlikely we can handle ourselves plus we're kick-ass fighters!" he said a little smugly.

"Uhuh….oh and Yuu? One more thing?" he said.

"Hmm?" Guren drop kicked him on the head.

"THAT IS FOR ATTEMPTING TO KICK A SUPERIOR OFFICER!" the boy's eyes lolled back in his head and he hit the ground. Guren sighed and started to pull the boy into his arms. Honestly he hadn't meant to hit him that hard, but apparently Yuu hadn't had time to brace for it. He pulled the boy onto his back and began walking away while looking at the child whose head rested on his shoulder.

"Still….things are getting interesting."

{THE FOLLOWING DAY}

"Wow I heard only super humans could get a score like this! You must be so proud!" Shinoa ran around the classroom with Yuu's test in her hands – skipping and giggling as she went. Mika had known that Yuu didn't do well but he had been slightly scatter-brained lately – which came to a surprise to most to learn that he normally wasn't like that – and it worried him, however seeing him running into objects and trying to catch Shinoa let him know that he was slowly coming out of whatever it was that had him so dazed lately.

"Shinoa! Give it back I…." she held up her empty hands.

"Whoa how did he get a zero?"

"That takes a special kind of stupid," said a student. Mika winced – this was going to get ugly.

"Arrrr…..ahhh!" he was correct. Mika, Yoichi, and Shinoa watched as the boy hopped a bit in one spot and dove across the room and snatched the paper off the desk from the other students – going over the edge of the desk. He stood and huffed a bit as he started back to Shinoa who smiled.

"Why did you do that?" she smiled.

"I just wanted to help you fit in better. You know, make more friends," she said.

"I don't need friends to kill vampires – why don't you and Guren get it? Can you stop it?"

"It wouldn't hurt you know," she told him.

"You need to stop? Are we clear?" Shinoa sighed and leaned back.

"Yea, we're clear as crystal just don't come crying to me when you need someone to back you up and get yourself hurt," Shinoa told him.

"Please I could kill fifty of those fangs with my eyes closed!" Yuu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Said the childish fool." He slammed his hands on her desk.

"You're a childish fool!"

"Come on now…it makes sense that you failed," said Yoichi.

"Huh?" there was an edge that Mika knew well and he sighed as he looked at the three of them and Kimizuki who was looking a little smug.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say is that because you spent four years as a captive of the vampires your Japanese writing and language skills aren't as good as your Latin and English are," he said. Yuu glanced to the side – relaxing a bit.

"Yea….that goes without saying."

"Ha, that excuse is almost as lame as your test scores," said Kimizuki.

"Oh yea? And how would you…" Yuu reached into his pocket and then looked at Kimizuki who was holding a piece of paper up.

"Problem?" Yuu marched over to him.

"Yuu I really…." Mika was cut off.

"Your test scores better be epic or I'll pop you one for being an arrogant ass!" he snapped.

"Here you go. English, Latin, and Japanese spell craft…." Yuu looked at the one hundreds on all three of the tests.

"Huh?"

"Foreign languages aren't even my strong suit – this should be easy for study abroad posers like you and your brother," Kimizuki said.

"Oh yea? How about I use you for vamp killing practice?" he jumped up again and put his fists in up prepared to knock the other's teeth in.

"I'd like to see you try it midget!"

"What'd you call me?"

"Remember I haven't dismissed you yet!" the door opened and Sayuri looked to see Guren walk in.

"Morning Sayuri," he said.

"It's the afternoon sir." He looked around the room and then spotted Kimizuki and Yuu arguing again.

"Are they at it again?" he questioned.

"Yes, but I guess that's to be expected – they view one another as rivals." She smiled a bit and Guren looked them over and then to Sayuri.

"So, any contenders this year?" Guren asked the girl and she nodded.

"Yes, while I find some could use some more practice – both Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Mikaela are positive contenders as is Kimizuki Shiho and Saotome Yoichi – he has an extremely high resentence to demons." He smirked.

"And what do you think of them as contenders for the Black Demon Series?" Sayuri looked a little hesitant.

"Well, I normally wouldn't say so without more training but – both the Hyakuya brothers, Kimizuki, and Saotome have a high chance. Especially the two brothers and Kimizuki – they're much stronger than I was at sixteen," she said. Just as she finished speaking sharp green locked onto him.

"Wait….put this on hold. Guren's come out of hiding. Hey! Where have you been you…." Kimizuki shoved him aside.

"Let me do this you're too loud! With all do respect sir, you've been absent without excuse for ten days now – as students we feel neglected. I think that giving us some Cursed Gear would make up for that," he stated.

"Do you honestly think any of you can handle the rare Black Demon series power?"

"We wouldn't be asking if we didn't think we could," said Mika.

"Very well then I'll just do this now and save us some time." Guren unsheathed his sword and rose it to strike the ground.

"Oh?! Are you going to attack?" Shinoa's voice came out and he frowned.

"Just don't blame me if you die – blame it on not training hard enough." He jabbed the sword into the stone floor and darkness flooded the room.

Strands like ever flowing black hair filled the room alongside its stagnant purple light. Most students hit the ground instantly in pain and Guren frowned knowing that though they weren't dead they were exhausted. He looked at the back and smirked when he saw Yuu, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Shinoa standing with two other students. He also took note that out of them only Yuu, Mika, and Shinoa were really perfectly fine – Yoichi was slightly anxious while Kimizuki was hunched over clutching his chest in pain.

" _I think that's enough."_

He pulled the sword out of the floor and put it away. The damage was surprisingly basic compared to what he was used to – then again he had only used moderate strength – and he was also pleased to see four of his favorites and two additions standing in the back. He sighed when he noted Shinoa was still standing. He looked them over once more and cleared his throat. Having someone unleash a demon on you in a classroom wasn't what they expected but they had faired pretty well for a group of children. He was pleased to see his two adopted brats holding without an ounce of strain – they would fair very well.

"If your still conscious that means your doing well – you still have a long way to go so keep training." He looked at the rest of them.

"Sir?" Guren nodded to Sayuri.

"If your still standing Congratulations you just got yourselves four stars – you get to try out for the rare Black Demon Series. There's six…." They stopped when the boy and girl collapsed.

"Okay four….Yuu, Mika, Kimizuki….and Yoichi…." He looked at Shinoa who smiled.

"I wish you had passed out. Still I shouldn't expect anything less from general Hiragi's daughter – I bet you didn't even use a ward! What a turn off!" the girl giggled.

"Oh, you just know I'm the cutest thing you've ever seen!" she said.

"Piss off!" she laughed.

"So now what?" Guren looked to them.

"Follow me – you get to try out for the Black Demon Series. Hurry up before I change my mind."

With that began the next step on their journey to becoming members of the Moon Demon Company. But, much more challenging things were coming other than the demons that waited for them within weapons in a basement.

{…...}

 _You so need to know You don't need to go You're waiting right here A way for me to make it back Some way I won't need to attack Everything has gone so wrong._

{…...}

Author's Note: Chapter 5! Done, I'll have six up tomorrow at some point or on Sunday. See you guys then.

If you have questions please feel free to PM me don't leave them in the review – otherwise I can't answer you because of the system. Especially you guests.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

PREVIEW:

"We've waited long enough for this – alright you bastard let's dance!"

Chapter 5: Asuramaru, the Shadow Blade


	6. Chapter 6: Asuramaru, The Shadow Blade

Chapter 6: Asuramaru, The Shadow Blade

"Sir I know what I said about the others, but I don't think it's a good idea to let Saotome try out for this series of weaponry," Sayuri stated.

"Really? What about you Yoichi? Are you going to continue on? We don't have a place for weaklings who will be overthrown by a demon easily. If you don't think you can do it – walk away now." The brunette stopped.

Yoichi felt conflicted – he wanted the power that the Black Demon Series provided, he needed it for his sister's vengeance. But what if he couldn't overpower the demon? What if he died? Who would get revenge for her then? Who would do that? He wouldn't ask for someone else to carry that burden – it belonged to him alone. He took a deep breath and looked around him at the three other teens.

"Go back Yoichi, this isn't a place for a nice guy like you," Yuu stated.

"He's right Yoichi – you don't have to do this." He looked at Mika in surprised and then to Kimizuki.

"I agree Saotome."

Yoichi put his hands over his ears as he tried to reason with himself. Remembering his sister telling him not to come out from under the bed and her being killed by the vampire that had come into her room. He took a deep breath and looked down momentarily as he dropped his hands to his side.

"Did you hear me? I said get going! We don't….." Yoichi shook his head.

"I've deiced! I'm doing this! I have to," he said.

"Hmm….fine then let's continue." Guren lead them further down the walk way to an elevator where they went down to where the Black Demon Class weapons were held.

Shinoa watched the four teenagers beside her. Mika looked a tad anxious while Yuu seemed so relaxed it was strange – Kimizuki attempted to be as lax but he was anything but – and Yoichi was still decidedly spooked. She sighed and nudged the blonde haired teen who glanced at her and she glanced to his brother and the other two. Mika understood that she was concerned and hoped that he wouldn't be the one to cause any problems – he honestly didn't think that he could put Yuu through something like that.

The group of people continued their descent while Kimizuki looked them over. Yoichi was his typical self being anxious and shakily quiet – his eyes were downcast and while he was fine with that he wasn't fine with the two Hyakuya brothers who were far too lax for his liking. After a short while Mika had calmed and now was standing by his brother in a composure that made him uncomfortable. Shinoa smiled and looked to Yoichi while Yuu did as well.

"Now's not the time to get cold feet Yoichi – you've got this," he said.

"Um….ah…..yea!"

"That reminds me Kimizuki are you getting cold feet too?" asked Shinoa.

"What? Of course not!" he glared at her and she laughed.

"Really? Because if I recall you were standing at first and then you leaned over," she stated.

"I did not!"

"Yea and I remember you being in a lot of pain too," Yuu mentioned.

"What did you say midget?"

"Don't get to comfortable Yuu – remember if you let your guard down it'll kill you. It won't be like the last one you dealt with," Guren said.

"Yea I know…"

The lift stopped and the group walked into an open circular room where large statues of the faces of demons stood. On raised parts of the floor with steps were contract circles in front of different weapons where red string was tied to the tops of them. They walked forward and Sayuri waved as the lift went up and they were left standing in awe of the scene around them. Guren turned to look at them with a stern look on his face as the group looked to them. They were all children, many years ahead of them – they had much to learn and just as much to give and in knowing those things Guren couldn't help but be a little proud of the four teenagers that were willing to brave the challenge of facing the Black Demon Series just to protect what they held dear to them.

"Alright, listen. When you go up find a weapon that you like and pull it from the sand you will break the red string and you will begin the contract. Just remember, the demon will try and trick you so when you start don't lose your resolve otherwise the demon will end you," he said.

"So what happens if we fail?" Guren looked to Kimizuki.

"Simple, either the demon will overpower you and you'll become a man eating monster or it's power will crush your soul and you'll die – either way you end up dead because if you go monster on us I'll kill you myself," Guren clarified. Yuu and Mika glanced at one another and then to Kimizuki and Yoichi.

With a bit of a shaken composure the four teens walked up to the area where the contract seals were and stood before the weapons they preferred. Yoichi in front of a bow, Kimizuki before two swords that were connected by a black chain, Yuu stood in front of a black and gold katana and Mika stopped in front of a Templar style sword that appeared to be more fitted for something from the British Isles than Japan. It was black and gold like Yuu's katana and he suspected the blade would be green. With a gulp he reached for the sword and hesitated as he prepared himself for what was to be done.

They all knew that if they did this they ran the risk of dying – but with what was at stake it was well worth the risk. For Kimizuki his sister, for Yoichi to avenge his sister, for Yuu and Mika, to make the vampires pay for taking their family and protect their friends. Taking that to heart each of them reached for their weapons. Yuu narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"We've waited long enough for this – alright you bastard! Let's dance!" he pulled the sword back and the others looked to him as he stepped back into the circle and it glowed bright green before Mika saw his brother fall over to the side and onto his back as he began his fight with the demon.

"Alright…"

Guren watched as the three others took their weapons and stepped into the contract circle knowing that there was a long wait and a fight ahead of them all. He took a deep breath and smiled as he looked at both Mika and Yuu as their hands gripped the sword tighter.

"Good luck you four – you're going to need it."

 **{Kimizuki}**

 _He looked out the window of the room that his sister and he stayed in. No longer was this apartment a home like it had been when their parents had been alive – now it was a hiding place where they were safe for the time being. He heard a rustle of sheets and looked back to see his sister waking up._

" _Big brother?" the boy turned to face her._

" _I'm sorry Mirai did I wake you?" he asked._

" _No, I'm fine." He smiled._

" _Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat?" he questioned._

" _Hmm…big brother? Why haven't you left me behind so you can move on already?" she asked him._

" _I can't! And we've already talked about this! I will never leave you behind Mirai – it's my job as your brother to protect you!" he looked to her as she started to cry._

" _I know you say that but I hear you at night when you cry about being stuck – about being forced to stay here…." She said._

" _Mirai I don't! I never have…." She smiled wickedly._

" _You just wish I'd die already," she told him._

" _I…..oh….I see you're not Mirai….you're the demon." She sat up and looked to him._

" _Oh you are smart! I was beginning to wonder if you could catch on," the demon stated._

" _Listen I need your power – make a contract with me." The demon tilted her head._

" _Why? So you can kill vampires? For vengeance? Or….is it because you want a cure for your little sister? Oh something else…..you want to best another boy named Yuuichiro Hyakuya and his brother….Mikaela…..because they make you uncomfortable – because they're freaks," she said._

" _No! I don't think like that! They aren't! They have gifts they're special and I'm just amazed at their resolves!" the demon shook her head._

" _No you don't boy….you hate that boy because he's something different and you envy his power – you hate his gifts and his courage the outlook he has on the world despite having lost so much. You want him dead because he's some kind of freak of nature that you're afraid of," she said._

" _No I AM NOT AFRAID OF HYAKUYA!" the demon giggled._

" _You're just lying like all humans do – you care little for anyone but yourself. Both those Hyakuya brothers scare you though because they are an enigma to the world you know," she told him and Kimizuki narrowed his eyes._

" _I am not afraid of them. I'm confused about them yes – I admit that, but I'm confused because they're so different and I know that they've been through a lot and they need others. Just as I need your power so I can help my sister so I can protect her SO I CAN HELP YUUICHIRO, MIKAELA, AND YOICHI AND ANYONE ELSE WHO NEEDS ME!"_

 _The demon was taken aback by his declaration and tilted its head as it revealed its true form of a human-like shadow with strange orange eyes. It twisted around him and looked him over before looking at him in questioning before humming._

" _Very well…..I'll let you use me – but if you change your decision to help the two that you do fear the most I will devour you hole," she said._

" _I won't waver!" she tisked._

" _We'll see. My name is Kiseki-_ _o."_

" _My name is Kimizuki Shiho," he stated._

" _For now I accept you as my master."_

 **{With Guren & Shinoa}**

The two of them tensed as Kimizuki started to rouse and looked at the room around him before slowly standing. He looked to Guren and Shinoa who smiled with faint relief as he stood and walked towards them. As he stood by them he looked at the other three and then to Yuu who appeared to be in pain similar to his brother who didn't seem to be feeling well either.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"After the rest of you went in both Yuuichiro and Mikaela started to have some sort of reaction to the weapons they pulled. Apparently the demon doesn't like something about their bodies – the demon already attempted to take over by force but neither of their demons can." Kimizuki looked to Guren.

"Why is that?" Guren looked at Yuu who let out a pained noise that was faint.

"Because of their gifts more than likely. People like that rarely are able to be overtaken by demons as easily as others. The Psychometry ability makes it remarkably hard for something to possess them," he explained.

"So it's hurting them instead?" for some reason Kimizuki felt worry flood him.

"Possibly, but what's more…..they're fighting back – look at how their hand is shaking that's on the weapon. They are fighting it and as for Yoichi he hasn't moved." Kimizuki looked at the three of them in concern.

" _ **Your afraid of Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya because their freaks of nature."**_

" _Please make it out alright."_ He thought.

 **{Mikaela}**

" _Where am I?" he asked as he stood in the midst of a room that reminded him greatly of the exit they had taken to leave the vampire city. Except it was full of water and in disrepair. He stood nearly knee deep in clear water that he could see straight through. The room was silent and the boy stared around hoping to find someone until he heard a drop that echoed into the room._

 _Mika looked up from his reflection to look directly at the figure of someone he could never mistake for another. The boy was standing barefoot on a outcropped piece of rubble. His clothes which were of their time in the vampire city were torn and tattered in odd places even though there wasn't a spot of blood on him nor a wound. He looked as if he had been hurt but was lacking anything but the tears in his clothes. Mika walked forward and listened to his breathing and the sloshing of cold water as he stopped shy of the boy._

" _Yuu?!" his hair hung in his eyes. Mika looked him over when he received no response._

" _Yuu? Hey! Are you alright?!" the boy's head dropped downward as if looking at his own reflection._

" _Look…." He received one response._

 _Mika looked down at the boy's reflection in confusion as he realized that it didn't match his current form. No it sent an odd chill down his spine. Blood was splattered across him and ran from any empty eye socket whilst it also read down from the corner of his mouth. He stared confused and horrified as a wicked smile spread across his face displaying sharp fangs. The sound of water moving caught his attention and Mika's eyes grew wide as he saw the image become reality before him. Yuu stumbled his way towards him – skeletal wings splattered in blood and matted feathers of black clung to the bone as he reached for him._

" _M-Mika…." The blonde wrapped his arms around him._

" _Yuu calm down….I can help I…" agony ripped through him as a wild smile came to his face as he looked at the boy before him and tore his hand into his stomach where Ferid had._

" _I think you're too weak to be my master –this is your worst fear…that what's inside your precious brother will be evil and monstrous. That because he's a dark angel that he will become what you see before you…" Mika gritted his teeth._

" _Your….the demon…." He said._

" _Did you figure it out? How little child?" Mika flinched in pain as he reached up and placed a hand in the blood soaked and messy trestles of black hair that was just below his chin._

" _Because…..Yuu…..isn't like this…..I fear his power may overtake him but I can help…..so can Shinoa and Yoichi, Guren, and Kimizuki. We're here for him and they are for me….I'm not afraid of this because it can't be stopped I'm scared of it because I know that Yuu could suffer from it because of his power being so strong," he stated._

" _Well damn….your smarter than I thought….let me guess….you want my power? For revenge? For your brother's safety?" it wrapped its arms around him and he flinched when the pain in his stomach stopped as the demon held him closely._

" _I want your power to keep him safe," he answered._

" _Are you sure you really want him safe? He isn't a human being you know…..and you do know what's inside him." It pressed its lips close to his ear as it whispered._

" _Of course I want him safe he's my brother – he's family and I couldn't think of any better reason than to have your power," he told the demon and it scratched its nails across his scalp as it knotted its fingers in his hair._

" _You are a rather interesting person. I find you entertaining that you won't break even though I materialized your worst fear – and that you love them and I hate love. Well….you want my power?" Mika nodded._

" _I want it so I can help keep Yuu safe and so I can help him protect our new family."_

" _You realize that by accepting my power you put yourself at risk of me possessing you one day right? If your fear grows I will…" Mika nodded._

" _I know what's at risk and I accept it wholly – my name is Hyakuya Mikaela," he told the demon his name and it changed from the form of his brother to a giant wolf._

 _It was as tall as him and dark gray – beautiful and heart stopping despite its glowing ice blue eyes. He stared it over and the wolf looked him in the eye._

" _I am Fenrir – I am at your service Hyakuya Mikaela and I will help you protect your brother and family as long as fear does not take you. I am also aligned to tell you something."_

" _What is it?" he asked the wolf and it flicked its ears._

" _You as your brother have something of the non-mortal realm within you. You have gifts that would make Freyja dance in whimsy."_

" _Something of the non-mortal realm? What are you talking about?" Fenrir looked at him._

" _The blood of Valkyries runs in your veins." The wolf began to walk away._

" _Wait! What are you talking about I…."_

 **{With Guren, Shinoa and Kimizuki}**

"What the…" he shot up and looked at the others who were staring at him in surprise.

"Well that was quick – you're the second one to come back," said Guren.

"Who else….Kimizuki?" blue eyes locked to his own and Kimizuki looked him over.

"Yea I was first – but Yuu and Yoichi are still out of it," he answered.

"But….." Mika looked at Yuu who gritted his teeth in pain as his hand clenched the sword's hilt.

"Is he okay?"

"So far the demon is just hurting him and he's fighting it back but its being rather harsh with him and Yoichi hasn't moved once but….."

"AHHHHH" the scream caught them off guard as Yuu's body arched up – the hand that wasn't gripping the hilt of the sword clawed at the ground as his head tilted back and he dropped back to the ground breathing roughly.

"Yuu!" Mika went to his brother but was stopped when the circle kept him away.

"You can't help him Mikaela – there's nothing that can be done for now," Guren said.

"He better not die…." Shinoa felt her heart clench as she watched Mika bang his fist on an invisible wall that kept him away from his brother.

"What will you do if he becomes a monster?" Mika's eyes went wide.

"I'LL SAVE HIM! TO HELL WITH WHATEVER YOU THINK'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Kimizuki stared at the boy as he sat there with a glare settled on them.

"Hyakuya listen to me – he can fight this he's stronger than…" Mika shook his head.

"None of you get it! He blames himself for loosing Akane….she was still alive when he ran with me – I don't know what that demon is doing to him but I'll be damned if I let it do anymore to him," he snapped.

"Then stay strong and wait – he'll wake up."

"He better and if something happens…..if any of you even try and attack him I will cut you down myself! Am I clear?" Mika cast them a wild look and they nodded.

"That won't be needed…..and you'll see that soon," Guren said.

 **{Yoichi}**

" _It's pretty mean of you to take the form of my sister," he said._

" _Well….what do you expect? We recreate the worst event of your lives – I am a demon and I see we have a problem."_

" _What is that exactly?" Yoichi asked._

" _Your too weak….your greatest emotion of the day your sister died was that you lived. And what's this? Your scared of someone you call a friend." Yoichi froze._

" _No I'm not! I trust Yuu and Mika and Kimizuki!" the demon shook its head._

" _Oh no your wrong – you fear them because they're stronger than you!" the demon caught him by the throat and he shook as he looked at the demon._

" _You….are….wr…."_

" _No I'm not wrong kid….I am right…and look at you….you don't even have the strength to fight me for your own life. If you want power and revenge then I suggest you hand over your body."_

" _No….I….."_

" _Give me your body….Saotome Yoichi."_

 **{Yuuichiro}**

 _A bit more pain ripped through him as black spears pierced through his body. Akane stood in front of him with blood soaking her form. She gave him a calm look and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. No longer would he let this monster overthrow him. He took in a deep breath as he looked at the demon who had taken the form of Akane._

" _No more bitch – I need your power!" the demon frowned._

" _Then give me your body," she said._

" _Like hell I am doing that! I have people who need me! Who the hell do you think you are taking the form of her? Who do you think you are trying to torture me to make me give up my body? I am not going to do it! Screw you! I am asking for your power because I am trying to protect what's precious to me!"_

" _Precious to you? But you're not even human! What kind of person has gifts like you do? What are you? Some sort of monster that's taken the form of a mortal? Look at what you are child – you are a_ _ **demon just like me**_ _."_

" _NO I'M NOT! I AM DIFFERENT I'M NOT LIKE OTHER HUMANS AND I KNOW THAT BUT I AM NOT A DEMON! I AM HERE TO PROTECT MIKA AND MY NEW FAMILY THE ONES I LOVE! TO HELL WITH YOU I AM NOT GOING TO BOW TO YOU…."_

" _Save your breath your about to break and…."_

" _GIVE ME YOUR POWER YOU DAMN DEMON BEFORE I MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER MET ME!" his eyes grew bright electric green and the demon froze as he broke free and caught the thing by the throat. It hissed in pain at his touch._

" _You're a….." he pulled it close._

" _I need your power to protect my family so shut up and hand it over!"_

 _The demon looked at him and the dimly lit orphanage room became a white cloudy void. Yuu watched as the demon formed into a young girl in a black and white dress with long curly and flowing violet-blue hair and ruby eyes. She held out her hand and grasped nothingness before looking at him as her feet touched the ground. Yuu watched her walk around him and touch its throat._

" _Hmm….I like you….you have fire and spirit….alright…..I'll follow you but if you waver in your ambitions I will take you over am I clear?" Yuu smirked._

" _Fine I guess that's fair – but don't try anything stupid," he said._

" _I can't take you over as easily as most mortals. Your different because of the three gifts you were given plus…..something about you isn't human." Yuu rose an eyebrow._

" _What do you mean by that?" he asked._

" _I mean that your composition is strange – about ten percent of your body isn't human….it's something else and something different from what I'm used to….well you'll figure it out soon. Your strong so what's your name kid?" the boy smiled._

" _I'm Hyakuya Yuuichiro," he stated and held his hand out._

" _My name is Asuramaru – if you need me, call my name and my power will be at your disposal."_

" _Alright then, Asuramaru it is…..I'm glad to have you as my partner," he said. The demon smiled._

" _You know….I'm oddly glad to have you as a master."_

 **{The Chamber with the others}**

The group felt relief go through them as Yuu took in a deep breath and looked to his brother who watched him as he slowly sat up and held his head as it throbbed. Shinoa and Mika were the first to get to him – both wrapping their arms around him. He was greatful that Asuramaru accepted him and felt warmth spread in his chest as Shinoa put her head on his shoulder. His heart fluttered in his chest and he flushed before Mika put his hand on his head and smiled with relief evident in his expression. As the blonde backed away Shinoa stayed put and then glanced at Yuu who blinked at her as she sat back and smiled softly to him.

"I'm glad your okay – you scared us for a moment," she said.

"Sorry, Asuramaru can be a bitch apparently." The group looked at him.

"Is that the name of the demon?" asked Guren.

"Yea, she didn't like the fact that she couldn't take me over…something about the gifts that I have." Kimizuki frowned and then looked at the boy.

"Well now all we have to do is wait for Yoichi," he said.

"Wait…Yoichi is still unconscious?" he nodded.

"He hasn't even flinched – you bowed backwards and screamed at one point. What did that demon do to you exactly?" he questioned.

"Trying to wear me down and I wouldn't budge…..she got pissed and tried to tell me that I wasn't a human and that I was just like her – a demon…but…it failed too and she submitted finally. Asuramaru was what she said her name was." Guren hummed before looking at the last person.

"Are you sure Yoichi is going to be okay?" asked Mika.

"We can just wait for now and hope that…."

There was a loud crash and the group looked up as they noticed a figure in the rafters above them the stone of the demon's face was cracked through the middle while the group stared at the figure that was now holding a bow that had glowing green arrows. The group looked at where Yoichi had been and their eyes grew wide as they realized that he was no longer there. Shinoa felt her chest tighten while Guren frowned not liking what had happened. He looked at Yuu and Mika who was anxious and bracing themselves for what was to come. For now Guren would have to keep himself calm.

"Alright you three – now that you've gotten your Cursed Gear here is your first mission. There is a man-eating demon in the room somewhere find it and destroy it," he said. They looked at him as if he was insane and stared as Yoichi hummed a tune and looked at them.

" _I can't."_

{...…..}

 _Come on break it down for me! A river will flow you are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong You can trust me when I say It won't be long._

{...…..}

Author's Note: Chapter 6 is done. The next chapter will focus on the fight with the possessed Yoichi and some other fun things with the group getting used to their Cursed Gear in some practice. I wanted to write the practice scenes because we never saw that in the anime and manga and they can't have just been oh so wonderful so quick. I want to exaggerate it a bit.

Here's your next sneak peak:

PREIVEW:

Mika watched his brother as he looked at the possessed boy who had become their friend and felt fear overtake him. Could Yuu or even himself do this? Could they kill their friend? Kimizuki seemed to think they had no choice. But he wasn't certain. His mind was drawn away from it when he saw Yuu draw his sword, the blade glowed bright green and wind whipped around him before he locked eyes with his possessed friend.

"I am not going to kill you…..but….I'll be damned if I let that demon win. I am bringing you back to reality Yoichi and I am not stopping UNILT YOU WAKE UP!"

Chapter 7: New Family


	7. Chapter 7: New Family

Chapter 7: New Family

" _I can't."_

He could feel his heart racing – thrumming wildly in his ears as he looked at Yoichi who now looked nothing like he once did. His eyes weren't the ones he had gotten used to and those horns didn't seem like something that belonged to the shy and oddly quiet boy. Yuuichiro Hyakuya never really considered becoming concerned for someone like he was with Yoichi – admittedly the boy had gained a place in his heart as family and friend much like the others had in the recent weeks – but this wasn't right and Mika knew it too, so did Kimizuki and Shinoa but Guren. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the man who had ordered him to kill someone he considered family. His body froze as he watched Kimizuki fend off the arrows and Guren block them occasionally.

"Yuu!" he looked to Shinoa who bit her lip.

"I can't…." Mika looked at him in surprise.

"We can't just stand here! Kimizuki will get killed! I know you don't want that but we can't even begin to help him if we can't even fight!" Mika told him this and he looked down.

"Are you going to fight or did you just come to play around with Cursed Gear Yuuichiro?" green eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked to Guren.

"I don't care what you have to say you heartless bastard! You're willing to make us kill off someone we care for! I can't just attack a comrade!" Guren walked forward while taking off his glove.

There was a resounding smack and the others stared as Guren put his glove back on and Yuu kept his head turned away. Mika shot the Lieutenant Colonel a glare while he kept his stoic act up – he was going to maim the man and he swore he was going to make him suffer for even thinking about laying a hand on his brother. Guren in the four years that he had raised them had never struck them like that due to a promise he had personally made but this called for being harsher than normal. However, he didn't like what he saw.

Yuu glanced at him from under his bangs and he saw sharp electric green eyes looking at him. The man stiffened as the boy took a deep breath and gritted his teeth as he turned away from him and stepped forward. The demon possessed Yoichi cackled at the sudden movement.

"Oh that one's going to move? What can he do? None of them will touch me because of the body I'm in – interesting."

"Yoichi…."

Mika watched his brother as he looked at the possessed boy who had become their friend and felt fear overtake him. Could Yuu or even himself do this? Could they kill their friend? Kimizuki seemed to think they had no choice. But he wasn't certain. His mind was drawn away from it when he saw Yuu draw his sword, the blade glowed bright green and wind whipped around him before he locked eyes with his possessed friend.

"Are you going to kill me child? Even if I am in this body?" asked the demon.

"I am not going to kill you…..but….I'll be damned if I let that demon win. I am bringing you back to reality Yoichi and I am not stopping UNILT YOU WAKE UP!"

He jumped up the demon shooting an arrow at him and he blocked it with a near perfect ease. Mika shook himself out and drew his sword which flashed a similar – but not as electric in color – green as he went to join Yuu and Kimizuki. Guren watched as flashes of greens went off in different spots and sounds of metal went ringing through the area as the four boys clashed. He kept his eyes on Yuu who had unintentionally tapped into his gift causing an increase in his strength. Shinoa gasped when Yuu was knocked backwards only to relax when she saw him land in a crouch and Mika land not far from him. Kimizuki came down a second later as the demon laughed again.

If Shinoa was honest with herself she was becoming a little anxious. The three of them were being bested whilst Yoichi was doing fairly well. He had jumped down from the rafters and landed not far from the spot where he had woken up and she could see the others struggling with what to do. How could they save him? She looked to Kimizuki who was tiring and to Mika who was beginning to get worried that they would have to kill him – and then she looked to Yuu. His eyes were hardened and icy but he hadn't lost his will to save his friend yet.

Yuu looked at Yoichi wondering how he could possibly help him – the demon wanted to fight and then kill them off – it was bored and wanted entertainment and it gave him a brilliant idea. He stood and smiled as he dragged the blade of Asuramaru along the ground – leaving a deep gash in the stone. The demon bristled as he got closer and then stared at him.

"What exactly are you? Hehe…..I've never felt this much energy from a single human before….it's kind of exciting," it said as Yuu paused and looked at him firmly. The demon sounded giddy when he started forward and it was exactly what he wanted.

"Hey listen, I want you to hand Yoichi's body back over to him." The others looked dumbfounded.

"You idiot! He's not going to listen too…." The demon hummed.

"Why? He's weak, pathetic, why would you care about something like him?" electric green eyes locked onto the demon and it flinched.

"Because he's my friend…..he's part of my family and I don't let people hurt my family without paying for it," he said.

"And what will you do?"

"This…." He held the blade up and moved it to brace against his other arm at the shoulder where it nearly curved back to touch his head.

"What? You humans sure are…."

"Lend me your strength….ASURAMARU!"

A whirlwind of black wind tore through the area knocking most of them back or to their knees as he held the blade out straight to the left. The demon was shaking as he stood there and shadows began to tendril up around him like a mist. They stared onward as the demon back stepped as the wind created a small ruffle of his clothes and his hair while he set a sharp smirk at the demon who was clearly shaken up.

"You're…what the hell are you? Humans can't….." Mika stood getting the idea of what Yuu had planned. The demon was over confident therefore shaking him up would loosen his grip on Yoichi.

"Lend me your power….FENRIR!" a wave of what looked like ash came flying at the demon alongside an attack from Asuramaru making the demon stare and tremble.

"What are you….STOP!"

"NOW! KIMIZUKI ATTACK IT WITH IS!" Yuu looked to him and he nodded.

"Give me your power KIESEKI-O!

"ASURAMARU!"

"FENRIR!"

The demon screamed as it kept being assaulted by the three of them and Guren smiled broadly at what he was seeing. They were working together to save someone – unconventional as it was – but the blasts weren't truthfully harming Yoichi they were afflicting the demon more. Shinoa prepared herself and heard a howl of agony from the possessed boy when a lash of bright emerald green wind and sapphire blue ash shot at him and Kimizuki followed up. She blinked as did Kimizuki and Guren when it howled again.

"IT BURNS! AHHH IT BURNS!" It dropped the bow to clutch at its head.

"Again!"

Another whirl of emerald and sapphire followed by gray flashes sped through the room at the demon and it screamed in pain again before its left horn cracked and the three boys paused momentarily as he wobbled where it stood and began moving in a disoriented pace towards the three of them. They prepared their swords and were expecting an attack before it looked miserably up at them.

"Damn you….." it tried to claw at Yuu but the hand was caught and Mika looked at the weakened demon.

"Yoichi, if you're in there then make it give in! This beast has no hold on you!" he snapped.

The horns on his head turned to ash and the demon let out a horrible scream before arms wrapped around Yuu as Yoichi cried into his shoulder. Mika stared at him as Yuu placed a hand atop his head and returned his hug in hopes of soothing him.

"It's okay, your fine – you did great – I saw you fighting it the entire time," he said.

"If…if you and…..M-Mika hadn't…..sent what you did to me I don't think….I could have…." He patted his head.

"What did the two of you do exactly? My attacks had no effect on the demon and then Yuu struck the demon and it just started to deteriorate like it had no way of stopping him – and Mika jumped in and then it was like it was even weaker. When the two of you hit it with those colored attacks it was in pain." The three of them looked at Kimizuki.

"I just wanted to let him know that we were there for him – I wanted to let him feel that he was being helped," Yuu answered as Yoichi backed away a bit.

"Same here." They looked at Mika.

"And then what did you two do?" Yoichi pipped in at that.

"I felt something that was like healing – like someone had their hands on my shoulders and I could feel all their warmth spreading through me and healing me from any pain the demon caused and then I felt someone with them pulling me back. I heard Mika talking about the thing being a beast with no hold on me and I took back control," he stated.

"Congratulations everyone you just succeeded in your first mission….but YOU TOOK FREAKING FOREVER!" Guren kicked Yuu in the stomach and he went down.

"Why would you….hit me for that….uhh…." he laid down on the ground while Mika and Yoichi checked on him.

"That was a bit uncalled for," said Shinoa.

"Peanut Gallery…" she stuck her tongue out before walking to Yuu who was getting to his knees slowly.

She reached out and placed a hand on his head to which he looked up and watched as she smiled and bent down to his eye level. The others watched her as she looked him over and sighed in relief before brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You had me worried. I don't like it when you act impulsively…..on top of that you could have gotten killed stepping out like that!" she said.

"I'll be fine – I didn't know you could be concerned about a troublemaking brat like me Shinoa." She stood as he got himself to his feet and she sighed.

"I guess I've started to see you as a friend and…..don't want to see you get hurt because of that hero complex of yours," she said and then looked at the other three boys.

"Let me guess that goes for us too?" she nodded.

"If I left out Mika, Yoichi, and Kimizuki I think Yuu would be angry with me and I don't think I want to be on his bad side," she stated. Mika and Kimizuki gave Yuu a look like Guren was and he looked at them.

"What?" Guren placed a hand on his head and ruffled his silk-soft black hair.

"Nothing at all cherry boy," he said with a smirk.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"

 **{Three Days Later}**

Shinoa watched as Mika and Yuu spared with their Cursed Gear – since the events that took place in the Black Demon Series Chamber they had dedicated themselves to training with their weapons to improve their skills before the day came where they would begin their jobs as members of the Moon Demon Company. She smiled as Yoichi stared in awe as Yuu dodged Mika's attack with a flip and the blonde frowned as he turned in time to stop him. She had to admit – he was surprisingly flexible – but she figured that came with his physical build. Mika took in a deep breath as he looked at the boy who was standing before him only to have him strike and force him to jump back. Once he had he fell over and was faced with the emerald green tinted metal of Asuramaru.

"Damn…..you're doing better than I am. Fenrir is still telling me to toughen up," Mika said.

"Asuramaru just tells me to keep going. What about you Yoichi?" the brunette smiled.

"Well since you guys helped me out the demon is being nicer – its name is Gekkoin." He smiled and then Kimizuki looked at the two brothers.

"That reminds me – why did it only start to back down when the two of you attacked?" asked the pink haired teen.

"What do you mean?" Kimizuki looked at Mika and then to Yuu.

"What do I mean? The thing freaked out when Yuuichiro went to it – and it panicked when he attacked with Asuramaru. When you came at it the thing freaked even more! How did you two…even manage that?" he asked.

"I wish I knew to be honest….I don't really know what I did. If I used one of my gifts that would make sense but I don't know what it was. Mika found out that he has a gift that most know by the name Abjure which allows him to bring someone out of a possessed state and allow them to reclaim control. It only works if the demon is weakened so…." Mika looked to him.

"Whatever Yuu did actually helped. He somehow got to Yoichi right?" Mika looked at the brunette who nodded.

"Yes…..he did – somehow…." The black haired teen shrugged.

"I wish I had answers Kimizuki but I don't. Whatever it was saved Yoichi's life so I'm not going to complain," he stated.

"But…" Shinoa stepped forward.

"On the up side in a few days you begin your jobs with the Moon Demon Company. Kimizuki? Your sister was moved to our facilities – she'll be taken good care of. As for the rest of you from this point on we work together. I will be joining you as part of your team isn't that exciting?" the group slumped a bit. Yuu tilted his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the girl.

"Stalker," he muttered.

"Cherry boy."

"Peanut Gallery!"

"Hero-boy!"

"Grape head!"

"Cherry boy.

"Pervert."

"Awh Me? No! I'm the most adorable innocent thing ever!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"This is coming from the girl who was doing a dance on the rooftop of the school about elicit sexual relationships." Kimizuki and Yoichi looked at Yuu while Mika laughed.

"He's right she did do that," he said.

"Uhhh…." Shinoa skipped up to Yuu and looked up at him. They were only a few inches different in height she noted.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just looking…" he rose an eyebrow at her.

"At what?" the others gave Mika a look as he shrugged.

"You're kind of cute when you aren't in a bad mood," she said smiling.

"Huh?" she watched him stare.

"And you have really pretty eyes," Shinoa continued.

"Your starting to scare me." She smiled.

"I might just have to ask my dad about having you as my betrothed," she said while smiling and nudging him in the ribs.

"Now you're really scaring me." Mika placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I guess I should have known this was coming," he said. Yuu gave him a look.

"Shut up Mika."

"Alright. I think we should call it a day before we all go off the deep end," stated Kimizuki.

"Agreed."

As the group walked from the training grounds and headed towards the apartments Shinoa walked next to Yuu while the other three gave them a good length apart from them. Yuu took note to their distance and chalked it up to Shinoa's strange behavior. The girl had indeed been acting odd lately and he was questioning whether or not she was acting just because she was who she was or because something was bothering her. Not that he didn't mind her affectionate side from time to time but it still made him a tad uneasy.

Shinoa wasn't known for her compassion and it outright confused him. He looked to the short girl beside him and took a deep breath before sighing as he gave the girl a once over. Shinoa wasn't a bad looking girl – he found that odd that he hadn't bothered to take note of it before – she was petite in size but strong and pretty. Her eyes were nice and her hair was an interesting but beautiful color. She glanced his way and he looked to the opposite side not wanting her to make a scene like he knew she could. Shinoa sighed and tugged on his shirt sleeve before he glanced her way again.

"Hey guys?" she called to the others who looked at her.

"Yea?" she smiled at Mika.

"I need to talk to Yuu for a bit – can you go on without us?" she inquired.

"Um….I guess…..okay we'll catch you guys later." With that the boys walked on and Shinoa turned back to Yuu who sighed as he realized he wasn't going home any time soon.

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You've….been acting odd lately and I guess….like with you when I jump into things alone….when you act out of character I get a little concerned." He glanced to the side as he stated this and looked at the tree line.

"I…see um….I don't know really why I've started to change my attitude around you lately….maybe it's because I…." Shinoa paused and Yuu looked to her.

"Shinoa?" she looked down.

"Because I started to notice how brave you are….how strong you are…..how much loyalty I see in you for not just Mika but others you care for…." She started.

"I….don't see how that…." She shook her head.

"But I also started to notice other things. How kind you really are, how comforting you can be….your smile and laughter….I started to notice how your hair fell into your eyes and how messy it was but how much it suited you….how beautiful your eyes are….I started to notice how warm and gentle you are when you touch me…..I…..guess I started too…." He blinked in slight surprise.

"What are you saying that you…" she looked at him slightly. She felt so humiliated. There was no way he felt like this for her.

"I don't know…..I think I may have…..started to have feelings for you….and…." she looked down.

"Shinoa…"

"I know I'm being stupid – there's no way that I really have feelings for you and I know you wouldn't return those feelings so I…"

Shinoa was stopped as warm arms wrapped her into a surprisingly comforting embrace. She felt her eyes grow wide as she realized it was Yuu who was holding her. She felt a burn in her eyes but refused to cry. She hated how this one person made her feel so out of character just because he looked at her, talked to her, touched her. She hated it but she felt so much sorrow over the thought of it not being real – of him not returning what she felt. She felt a hand being placed atop her head and knotted her fingers in the shirt he was wearing. It was sort of strange for her to be seeking comfort from someone that not too long ago she thought was kind of annoying.

Yuu didn't exactly know what to do. He wasn't the world's greatest at comforting people – at least that's what he thought – but for some reason when he would touch someone they would begin calming almost instantly. Shinoa he felt was hurting somewhere but he couldn't place where it was. He felt it radiate off her like a wave of icy wind. He closed his eyes as he placed his hand atop her head and tried to think of what to do for her. All the things she'd said were they true? Did she having feelings for him? He took a moment to look at her as she kept her face buried in his chest and sighed.

"Do you have feelings for me? Is that it Shinoa?" the girl stiffened.

"I….I…." he sighed.

"That's why your acting so odd? Because you…." she looked at him.

"I think I'm in love with you." that completely floored him with little trouble. He'd been given a letter before, but being told he was loved in a way that family didn't love one another was very strange for him. Yes, he had feelings for Akane in the past – he had even kissed her before being made to leave her behind – but this was different from four years ago. This wasn't just a childhood crush and a kiss given to him by a dying girl – this was something more.

"I…..think I….have….similar feelings I….don't really know how to….tell so…" she looked up at him and noted that he was flushed in the face and she smiled.

"You feel different around each other, you would feel horrible if that person wasn't in your life – like you couldn't move on. I think….you do feel the same way," she said.

"But you're….just someone who worked for Guren to get under me and Mika's skin." she shrugged.

"I'm not just a person who did that – I did it because I care….and because I started to have feeling for you Yuu….so I…." he looked at her.

"I think I get it but we…..can we even do this?" she looked at him.

"Of course. No one really cares they want this kind of thing to happen…." She smiled as she looked him over – running a hand down from his chest to his stomach.

"What are you doing?" she smiled widely.

"You're not really muscular but you have a nice build to you – lithe muscles….hmm….that means your still soft enough to be comfy," she said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I was right – you're a pervert." The girl giggled.

"And you're a cherry boy….I can fix that…." She gave him a look and he paled.

"Oh no! Shinoa whoa hold on wait!" she laughed as he backed away and she reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm kidding. I don't think that's something to be wasted on a newfound thing. Let's see where this goes….until then…" she smiled.

"Until then what?" Shinoa leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek as he stared at her.

"You can keep that and this can be kept under wraps. I don't want anyone finding out and spreading nasty rumors about us," she said.

"No problem – Mika will figure it out eventually….he always seems to know when I'm hiding something." He smiled to her and she grasped his hand – intertwining their fingers.

"I think I could get used to that smile being directed at me," she said honestly.

"Well…..I'm not used to this kind of thing….so just pretending we're friends is fine right?" she nodded.

"Admittedly I never thought you would be a romantic or admit your feelings so swiftly," she told him.

"That's fine….I….kind of feel different around you and I….think I like it."

"That's good to hear."

 **{The Following Day}**

With a stretch and a yawn Yuu woke up blearily recalling last night's conversation with Shinoa. He was looking forward to seeing what would happen now that they had admitted feeling something towards one another. Not that Mika or the others were going to know about it. If he could help it not even _Lieutenant Colonel Guren busybody Ichinose_ would know about it. Since having to deal with the fight to rescue Yoichi from the now seemingly conciliated demon Yuu had been feeling surprisingly calmer than he was used to. Maybe going through all he had recently had somehow helped him ease into a transition.

After getting dressed and grabbing an apple on the way out the door he was met with not only Mika catching up but Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Shinoa. The girl teased him and made random comments about things to him but he only responded with the usual banter. This was their final day of school before their three day training and preparation for their first official day as members of Moon Demon Company. They were all excited, but Yuu had high hopes for what was coming – a team comprised of his friends – his new family. He was looking forward to it.

"So are you all ready for your last day of school?" asked Shinoa.

"Yea, I 'm ready to get the hell out of here…" Mika smiled at his brother's antics and glanced to Yoichi who merely smiled while Kimizuki looked at them.

"I could do with a bit more of the intellectual side of this world but I guess chopping up a few vamps isn't so bad," he said.

"Yea, at least we can pay them back for the virus they spread eight years ago." Mika and Yuu kept their eyes down at the mention of that.

"Man has it really been eight years since then?" asked Kimizuki.

"I believe so…it started in….two-thousand twelve right? And it's twenty-twenty now so yea eight years."

"Seems like so long ago huh?" questioned Shinoa with a knowing look at Yuu who put his eyes down.

"Sure does….hey….Yuu? Mika? Is something wrong?" Mika glanced at them and shook his head.

"I was just thinking about how it's been four years since that day….myself and Yuu escaped from the vampires in the winter of twenty-sixteen. It seems so crazy that it's been that long and we're finally getting a chance to pay them back for what they've done," he said half-heartedly.

"Then why don't you seem so enthusiastic?" Yuu paused momentarily.

"Because….it wasn't the vampires that caused the virus…." He said.

"What? Of course it was what are you talking about Yuu?' the boy turned to face Yoichi and Kimizuki,

"The human race created a virus eight years ago that destroyed ninety percent of the earth's population. Various sects that practiced science and magic made something to destroy the world and rebuild it in their image – one of these sects tried to create super-humans that could contain the virus and also were gifted with rare genetic traits or gifts. Guess where these gifts ended up once the world went to hell in a handbasket?" he stated.

"To the people that were…." Shinoa nodded as she stood next to Yuu.

"Yes, though it was a one percent number ratio it did happen regardless. Human experimentation resulted in multiple humans in small numbers gaining rare abilities because the virus mutated itself inside them due to an unusual molecular and cellular structure….in lamens terms – if you had the right kind of DNA then you could easily contract the virus and alter it," she explained.

"So people like Yuu and Mika?" she nodded.

"Probably contracted the virus and it mutated – they could have even been one of the few rare people who had it in their system from birth. We've seen a small number of cases. But it remains the same…..humanity wiped itself out," Shinoa told them calmly.

"That's insane….wait…..you just said some people contracted it and the virus mutated does that mean….." Yuu glanced to him.

"Your sister if she is cured will develop a gift all of her own and it could be extremely helpful or harmful. But I wouldn't worry about it right now – we're going to start in the Moon Demon Company soon….let's focus on that and not the past for now. If we linger on it we're not going to be walking forward," he said.

"You've got a point idiot."

"Four-eyes," he said in return.

"Cherry boy!"

"Pink hair!"

"Dumbass!"

"Okay we're done here!" said Mika.

"For now!" Yuu gave Kimizuki a look.

"Do you want to walk into school with a black eye?" he rounded on the boy doing that strange hop motion he unintentionally would do when he got frustrated or was gearing up to fight. Shinoa tugged on his school uniform's sleeve.

"Just walk away Yuu there's no point in fighting giants with low brain function. No matter how many times you beat them in the head with something they're never going to get it," she said.

"You're the kind of person who will make me want to hit a girl." Yuu tensed by her and Mika took note of the way he reacted when the threat was given to Shinoa. He decided to leave that as it was for the time being.

"Then I really need to make sure I break your nose or knock a tooth out before we get into the school!" Yuu snapped at Kimizuki.

"Why protecting your girlfriend?" Shinoa smiled and laughed.

"Oh your so cute when you make _unwise_ statements," she said as she pulled out a pen-length black object and spun it.

"Your funeral buddy." Yuu, Mika, and Yoichi moved out of the way as Shinoa activated Shikai-Madoji.

"Now Shinoa I…." Kimizuki back stepped.

"Get him Shi!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three other boys flinched.

Kimizuki walked into his final class of his current schooling carrier covered in scratches and looking as if he had walked through a fire slightly. He shook out the soot and managed to look presentable slightly despite the fact that the group with him were acting as if nothing happened. He glanced at Yuu who looked away and went about his normal routine of talking to the others as they headed to class. Why did he have to piss off Shinoa of all people? And why had she been so touchy when he asked about Yuu and a girlfriend? Did he have one? He looked the boy over – doubtful that he had any interest in relationships right now – and as for Shinoa; who would want to date the dwarf from hell?

With a sigh the boy sat down in their last day of class and was happy that it went through without arguments or fighting – but he did notice – Shinoa was keeping a close eye on him when he spoke with Yuu who was civil at the very least. That girl now officially had it out for him he knew it, and he also knew now not to test her patience when it came to one Yuuichiro Hyakuya. The only question was – why?

{...}

 _We're gonna see the end of night don't forsake me now We haven't got the time._

{...}

Author's Note: Okay so tell me what you thought! I'll have some more up soon guys!

Thanks to my reviewers you guys rock!

PREVIEW:

They were nearing their first mission but for some reason Shinoa decided she had to take a little bit more time to get to know the person who she'd fallen in love with. Training with Yuu meant quality time they might not have when the time came for their field work therefore she planned to spend as much time as possible -without drawing attention to their blooming relationship - with Yuu in hopes that not only would it bring them closer as friends and potentially much more - but as comrades.

"So, how about during training you and me swap some stories hmm?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Shinoa?"

Chapter 8: Yuuichiro.


	8. Chapter 8: Yuuichiro

Chapter 8: Yuuichiro

"They must think we're really dense," said Kimizuki.

"What are you talking about Kimizuki?" he looked at Yoichi and Mika.

"For one Shinoa has been acting off for her – and your brother Mikaela is up to something with her," he stated.

"Shinoa offered to help him train to use his weapon better because he said he was having some trouble focusing the currents of power that came out – like the time when we rescued Yoichi from possession – we didn't do that in controlled attacks we just let the thing have it and it exhausted us so he asked her to help him channel it better so it wouldn't wear him down." Kimizuki looked at him.

"Okay but what about you?" Mika shrugged.

"I'm managing on my own and Sayuri is helping from time to time. Guren was supposed to be he's disappeared again," he specified.

"Of course….why is it that the two of you always have alibies?" Mika laughed a bit.

"Growing up in a vampire city you learn how to make good cover stories and it becomes natural….but you do have a point that they're spending a little too much time together."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure that they're just you know – hanging out," said Yoichi.

"Shinoa and Yuu hanging out just for the hell of it?" Kimizuki thought for a moment and Mika gave him a look knowing exactly what he was conjuring in his head.

"Is it that unbelievable?" he inquired.

"No, I was just thinking if we let them loose in the vampire city…..it'd be a bad day for the blood suckers with them combined." Yoichi looked him over.

"Especially if Yuu can use his gifts in tangent then…." Mika looked down.

"No, that'd be a remarkable strain on his body. When I used that gift unknowingly on Yoichi to help it drained me dry. I was exhausted beyond all understanding. If Yuu were to do something like that without a lot of practice…I wouldn't have to think very hard on whether or not it would either severally damage if not kill him," he said. The other two looked troubled by that.

"Are you saying that even you could die from that?" Mika nodded.

"There's a high percentage that I could suffer from similar problems. It wouldn't take much to harm our bodies…..it's kind of scary to think of being killed by something your body allows you to do."

"Yea well right now I want to know where your brother and Shinoa are," Kimizuki said.

"You can call him Yuu – he gave you permission and he really doesn't like being called Yuuichiro all the time." The pink haired teen frowned.

"I guess I should consider that hmm?" Yoichi smiled.

"Especially since we're going to be on the same team," he said.

"Yes especially when….wait we're what?"

 **{Training Room}**

Yuu had a lot to think about for the next three days – training, preparing for their first mission, learning some of the things that Shinoa was going over with them and more training to get better and channeling whatever it was that he had used to attack the demon that had possessed Yoichi. Since then he hadn't been able to do it again and now he was beginning to wonder if it was just because of his own desperation to not have to kill his friend. However, he had one other thing to deal with that had to do with the periwinkle haired girl walking next to him.

She looked at him and smiled before walking further towards the training center where she would conduct her plans for the day. They were nearing their first mission but for some reason Shinoa decided she had to take a little bit more time to get to know the person who she'd fallen in love with. Training with Yuu meant quality time they might not have when the time came for their field work therefore she planned to spend as much time as possible -without drawing attention to their blooming relationship - with Yuu in hopes that not only would it bring them closer as friends and potentially much more - but as comrades.

"So, how about during training you and me swap some stories hmm?" she asked smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shinoa?" he gave her an odd look and she laughed.

"I am just saying that if we talked a bit while training we could get to know each other better right?" Yuu shrugged.

"I guess you have a point….um….Shinoa…..I have a question….." she glanced his way and took note that he appeared rather anxious about something.

"Oh? Is it something important? Or something you wouldn't share with your brother? Your secret desires?" the boy beside her went pink before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not talking about something like that you chibi-pervert," he said.

"Okay….I'm only joking – Guren wasn't kidding when he said you were a cherry boy." She grinned and he sighed.

"Yea well….I wanted to ask if you'd help me practice with my Psychometry gift. I know it strains me a lot but if we go up against a Noble….." Shinoa frowned.

"I don't want you using it unless we get into a pinch and even then I don't want you to use it unless you desperately find no other options. You got so sick from just letting it slip when you got angry with Kimizuki so I don't like the idea of you using that," she said.

"Shinoa….I have to use it – if we get into some kind of fight against a Noble we won't stand a chance. So please….help me learn how to control it better." He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes – she felt herself calm and then looked to him before sighing as she pulled one of her hands free and ran her hands through his hair.

"I guess we don't really have a choice huh? I mean…what good is a gift if you can't use it right?" she asked.

"Yea….and I'll follow your rules – I'll use it only if a Noble comes for us and we can't fight him off. Only if we have too."

"Alright so how do you activate it?" Shinoa questioned.

"Umm….I don't know…..it's only a few times that I've used it….from what I can tell…emotions or desires….the last time was because I wanted Kimizuki to understand that our lives weren't like his and that our lives weren't simple – to not take things so lightly and think so lowly of other people…the first time was because of the vampire that killed our family….and he was the one that I copied these abilities off of when I grabbed him before…."

 _"Die…"_

"Before what Yuu?" asked Shinoa.

"Before I told him to die and put a bullet through his skull." He looked a little stressed at this and she sighed.

"You get uncomfortable when you talk about the past. But I have to know….what were you feeling?" she questioned him and he looked down for a moment.

"Um….let me think…..rage? Fear? That I…..wanted to defend my loved ones?" Shinoa smiled.

"I figured it out. It's your love for someone you care for. Mika was being treated wrongly as well as yourself, and because of that you sought to protect him. You defended everyone you cared for. So we need to learn how to trigger it and see how far we can get you in a few days okay?" she said.

"That sounds like a good idea for now." Shinoa looked him over as he stood at the door beside her of one of the training centers. She walked in and flicked on the light before motioning him to follow.

"We'll start with trying to find a center for you. We know its emotion based – but like any gift that's been put on our records they can be controlled at will. Psychometry is rarer than most but it's further studied than something like Abjure or Naturopathy so what I want to do is get you to focus on the energy that stems from the power and from there we'll see if we can channel it at all," she told him this and Yuu paused for a moment.

"When I was trying to save Yoichi I channeled that ability during the entire time from when Guren hit me to the time when he came to him and was normal. I had complete control over it…." Shinoa nodded.

"What were you thinking of? We know that through emotion it reacts – almost like a defense mechanism. After that we noted that your ability is also willed much like other gifts. But what was the main emotion? The feeling when you had control? That can give us a starting point that has a more grounded sense for you." Yuu looked down for a moment thinking back to the point when he felt the hit Guren had given him.

 _"Anger….fear….guilt…."_

"I was angry….and scared….I felt guilty for not helping sooner….for being weak," he answered and she nodded.

"Close your eyes – I want you to think about the moment when you faced the demon alone. Go back to that second and think about what you felt and why you chose to do that."

Yuu closed his eyes and he thought about the sensation. The rush that went through him when he realized only in passing that he was not being overtaken by the energy he had swiped off the vampire – that it was working with him in tangent – he recalled the sense of calm and the thrum of power, but what stood out the most was the need to help Yoichi fight the demon controlling him. He remembered pleading in himself to stay in control and to let whatever was fueling the control to remain so he could protect his family. His eyes snapped open in realization and Shinoa waited as he glanced her way.

"I wanted to protect him. I wanted to protect my family – the trigger is protection."

"Good, now focus on it. Remember the way you felt when you were in control," she stated.

Shinoa stepped back as she watched him focus on the energy from that point. Admittedly when she had been asked her first reaction was to tell him how dangerous it was for him – and then she saw the reason in the question – and knew that if she had told him his desire to protect the ones he loved then he wouldn't grasp what he needed to begin honing that power. She needed to support him without informing him of the truth. Shinoa smiled when she felt a small tilt in the energy around him. It was stronger than his own when it wasn't in use. She had long ago realized that both Yuu and Mika had auras that were abnormal for even humans with gifts and had decided not to mention it even though she suspected that Guren had known for a long time.

 _"Come on Yuu – your almost there."_

With patience she watched as the boy's electric green aura began to appear – her eyes grew a little wide – she knew easily that his own psychic ability was a bit lower than hers or Yoichi's but it wasn't impossibly weak. She smiled as he took in a steady breath and the energy died down before he opened his eyes. They were a little brighter than normal and she took that into account and smiled.

"Now I want you to try again – this time with your weapon. Ask Asuramaru if she can give you a hand," Shinoa told him.

"Alright."

The waiting game began as she watched preparing to use her own weapon. Yuu himself was calm and focused which she was glad to see as it would take more than just basic focus to get this ability to work with him instead of overthrowing him. When the energy showed up again – stronger and slightly oppressive – she grew worried until it vanished and he reached for his sword. Shinoa spun the pen object in her hand and activated her scythe. Electric green eyes opened.

"Are you ready to give it a go? We'll stop when you feel like you need to," she stated.

"Okay…let's go…"

 **{Halls of the Training Center: 2 hours later}**

After not seeing Shinoa and Yuu for several hours Mika had decided to go look for him – Yoichi and Kimizuki following – and had searched the school, library – for some reason – and then even his and Yuu's apartment to be certain that the other two weren't there and then had decided to circle back to the training center in hopes of finding them. They had checked several rooms in the training center from the weapons room to the pool which they hadn't known about until today.

"Who kenw this place was so big!" said Yoichi.

"Why do they have a pool?" Mika looked at Kimizuki.

"Do you not know how to swim?" he asked.

"Um….no….do you and Yuuichiro…." Mika nodded.

"It helps with endurance – and if you happen to need to swim. There are plenty of flooded areas that vampires inhabit. We both learned how after a few months with Guren. He said it was vital to help us get stronger and he was right," he stated as they walked along the halls.

"So how long can you hold your breath?" the blonde thought for a minute.

"Sayuri clocked us both at about five minutes apart. I was at twenty minutes and Yuu at twenty five – he's a natural swimmer though so I wouldn't be surprised," he said.

 _"And he says it like it's no big freaking deal!"_ Yoichi gulped.

"I don't think I could do that….but twenty five minutes? Yuu sure is amazing," he said.

"Or he has really strong lungs…." Mika gave Kimizuki a look.

"Well….neither one of us have any health complications that deal with breathing or the heart. So I think it would make sense. The World Record once was at twenty two minutes and fifteen seconds. But none of that really matters anymore does it? Now where are those two…." Mika started walking a little faster and the two other boys sighed.

"Its not like Shinoa is torturing him or anything," said Kimizuki.

"Then you don't know how cruel she can be. I know he can take a beating – you've seen how Guren is with him….but…..he's not immortal."

 _"At least not to our knowledge we aren't…."_ Mika thought.

"So you think Shinoa is using this as an advantage or something to what? Bully him? He's taller than her!" said Kimizuki.

"I doubt she would do something like that…." Mika looked to Yoichi.

"Yea…..well….wait…did you hear that?" he asked them.

They listened and heard a yelp and then a sound that was clearly metal clashing together. Yoichi felt a chill lace up his spine and looked to the blonde and then to Kimizuki – why did they not feel it? The sensation of something inhuman. He took in a deep breath to calm himself before nodding when Mika glanced his way. The trio walked forward to an open door in the hallway and looked into the room. Kimizuki was never going to admit it – but his jaw dropped. None of them were expect the two to be fighting.

Less than that they realized something that outright spooked them. Shinoa was being overpowered. The girl laughed as she skipped to the left and Yuu swung at her at a higher speed than normal. Mika narrowed his eyes as they watched and his brother spun to dodge her. He flipped to get out of the reach of the scythe and they took note to the distinct glow to his eyes. He paused panting just a bit and Shinoa stopped – still prepared for another attack – and waited to see what he was going to do. The boy took in a deep breath and let it out – displaying sharp fangs before locking eyes with the girl again.

"Ready?" he nodded.

"Come on…" Shinoa lashed out at him and he moved. The girl giggled a bit.

"You're getting good at moving at that speed – you may be able to use it yet. I just need to see what you can do with that sword of yours Yuu….send out an attack and block mine!" she said as she skipped back a bit and he braced himself in case he couldn't stop her.

"Alright…"

"Now go SHIKAI-MADOJI!" the black and orange flame demon flew out at an alarming speed.

"ASURAMARU!" electric green wind mixed with black hues shot at it in a torrent knocking Shikai-Madoji backwards and into Shinoa.

The three of them were floored and the girl was flung back and laid there for a moment before taking a deep breath and sitting up while the boy came up to her – both of them were completely out of breath almost but they seemed surprisingly happy. Shinoa laughed as she ruffled his hair when he settled on the floor trying to catch his breath and he smiled before they walked in and Kimizuki looked around the training room.

"You two are destructive," he said. Tangerine eyes and then electric green locked onto them.

"Yea well blame that on him!" Shinoa pointed at Yuu who gave her a deadpanned look.

"Says the one swinging a scythe around like it's a toy," he stated.

"You are no better Yuuichiro Hyakuya!" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey you…..what are you doing using that gift? It damages you half the time you even accidentally let it slip Yuu!" Mika said to his brother as he took note of his eyes having an unnatural glow.

"Yea…I asked Shinoa to help me control it better." The three of them looked at him oddly.

"Why?" asked Yoichi.

"He wants to use it in case we run into a Noble on the field and can't hold it off. But he has agreed not to use it in other circumstances or to do so brashly. I will hold him to it." Mika shot her a glare as he sighed and reached out to feel of his brother's forehead.

"You're running a fever already. Your healthy Yuu but don't forget that if you aren't careful these gifts of yours can deteriorate your health quickly," he stated. The glow began to fade and the boy nodded.

"I know….that's why I need to train with it – if I do it will more than likely help me get stronger and allow me to use it without so much strain." Kimizuki thought about it.

"You seemed to be doing pretty well with it," he told him.

"He did very well. We've been going at it for about two hours now and he's not even had a drawback thus far." Shinoa's words gave Mika some comfort.

"I really don't like you using it though Yuu and what about the other two gifts you have? We don't know if they're dangerous or if they're just simple ones! I don't want you using one that could cause you or other people harm and…." Yuu gave him a look.

"You're training your Abjure ability because you learned it can hold souls on this plane instead of letting them go to the next world! That's dangerous as well Mika!" the blonde sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't win against you no matter how many times we argue – that's never changed…..alright….Shinoa?" the girl looked up at the boy.

"Yes Mika?" she asked.

"If I leave Yuu in your hands will make sure he doesn't do something stupid when training with these powers? I really don't like the idea of him doing this to much." Shinoa smiled.

"I'll keep him safe worry-wart. The main objective we're looking for is to allow him to utilize his ability without too much strain on him. And he's got a point about how this would be useful against a Noble…..which reminds me. Yuu?" she looked to him – the others took note in the sweet tone she used when calling his name – he glanced her way.

"Yea?" she smiled sweetly.

"Can you tell me the name of the vampire you copied your power off of?" she asked.

"HE DID WHAT NOW?" the group looked at Kimizuki who stared at Yuu in shock.

"I have a gift called Psychometry – it allows me to only once copy a power from something of inhuman origin. The vampires are a prime example of _what_ to copy off of. I did something unintentionally the day we tried to escape. I copied most of the abilities off of the vampire that slaughtered our family and then I put a bullet in his head. So my single known gift that Mika and I share allowed me to copy that ability – Mika hasn't done this yet."

"So you're what…..a…." Yuu shook his head.

"No, I'm given the ability to use my gift – now longer than fifteen minutes – and use half the speed of a vampire, their strength, heightened senses and complete durability. It comes in handy….but it hurts like hell when the buzz wears off," he said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Buzz?" Yuu glanced at Yoichi.

"It's kind of like a euphoric state I think….I feel great when using it and have a thrum going through me like a live wire….when I stop it hurts like crazy….my body's shaking right now," he showed them his hand and they took note to the slight tremble to it.

"Then you over did it!" said Mika.

"I'm fine. And it's not like its addictive – I don't really care to do this consistently or just because I can. This is a reserve power to keep us alive in case we face a noble and that _is it_." Mika growled a bit before crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

"You know, it's a pretty good idea…." Said Yoichi.

"And that reminds me – Sayuri said you had a high Psychic ability – you need to get with her and start training it." The boy gulped.

"I-I guess I should…." He stated.

"Mika…..come on don't be so upset – you know it's not so bad and you know that having this gift is pointless if I don't use it…..we're given these gifts to save lives if we don't use them then we're wasting what we're given….." the blonde sighed.

"I know that Yuu I just….it makes me anxious and…." The black haired boy stood.

"Akane would never want us to waste these abilities – she knew about us being special and she always told us that we needed to use them to save lives. We can do that now. We're part of the Moon Demon Company damn it! We owe her and our family more than we can ever repay! Mika if we've been given these abilities then I don't honestly care how great the risks are – I am going to use them to the best of my own ability," Yuu snapped.

Mika looked him over just in time to catch him with Kimizuki's help. Shinoa sighed and watched as they lowered the boy to the floor and let her check his pulse. She frowned and then felt of his forehead – she should have known that he wouldn't tell her if he was being overtaken by the strain. Shinoa frowned further and flicked the side of his head.

"You have strained yourself to much! No more moving! Yoichi? Can you hand me that bag right there?" the brunette handed her the canvas bag and she pulled out a bottle of water and an cold back.

"You came prepared?" asked Yoichi.

"Of course – I knew that if something happened I would have to do something to keep his fever from spiking like it is!" Shinoa broke the cold pack and wrapped it in a cloth before holding it to his forehead.

"Shinoa came prepared be thankful for that Yuu – maybe your fever will drop quicker," Mika said.

"Uhuh…." Shinoa smiled knowing that she couldn't help but find his attitude slightly adorable.

 _"I'm wrong, he's cute even when he's irritable."_

 **{9:25pm: Guren Ichinose's Office}**

"Sayuri?" the brunette looked at Guren as he looked through a few files.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she turned to face him and the man smirked.

"Saotome Yoichi has a high psychic ability?" Sayuri smiled.

"Yes, extremely high – he tested one rank below both Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Mikaela. Kimizuki Shiho also ranked next to Saotome Yoichi. He's highly undeveloped but I think that with training Saotome Yoichi can potentially become a very valuable gift user," she stated.

"What of Kimizuki Shiho?" Sayuri hummed.

"He's going to be a none physical type. Both the Hyakuya brothers are capable of physical and non-physical types – Saotome Yoichi is a physical type," she said.

"Hmm….I think he can be a good Sentry with his power if you were to train him before their first mission. Something tells me that they're going to need it when Shinjuku comes." Sayuri frowned.

"I'll teach Saotome but do not ask me to teach either of the Hyakuya brothers," she said honestly.

"Why is that?" Guren looked at the woman who looked down while clutching a clip board to her chest.

"The younger one…..he makes me uncomfortable – the elder one does as well but not like that – there's something….. _not quite right_ with him." The man frowned.

"What do you think is wrong with Yuu?" she glanced to him.

"I don't think he's completely human….and you know what he is….not only as someone with a gift or gifts….but I know what's in that folder sir." He hummed.

"The Seraph Gene research done by the Hyakuya-Kyou with four complete rebirths of the bloodline. What scares you isn't them but what's inside them," he stated.

"Sir I know that I helped you raise those boys but…." He shook his head.

"No, Sayuri its fine. But listen….the more training they receive on their gifts the better control they're going to have on that power. Their friends need to learn how to control it. Keep to Saotome – I will handle Kimizuki and Mika – Shinoa has got Yuu covered," he said.

"Excuse me? Shinoa?" Guren smiled.

"Yes…..she's fallen in love _with a fallen angel_." Sayuri blushed.

"You aren't going to spread a nasty rumor are you?" the man shook his head at that.

"Na, it's high time the kid got a date. And I don't want to deal with that little brat. She is his problem now," he said.

"Alright but if you do anything to those two I will deal you a swift hand am I clear?" the man groaned.

"Okay I get it! I'll leave them be. But I am going to embarrass him when I see them kiss – I think its just within my right as the parental figure," he said with a smug smirk.

"Of course you would say that. Well, I'm going home – good luck with the paper work!" the woman left and he stared.

"Damn….well….I guess I'll be keeping an eye out for the two angels on our side." He sat down two files that were left open exposing information on both Yuu and Mika. At the bottom of their file marked alongside a Private Information marker in red it wrote out in plain English.

 _Seraph of the End_

{…..}

 _The fallen angels I run with all know It's our fear that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile little world._

{….}

Author's Note: Okay, well I have a question. I am putting up a poll on something important. Yuu and Shinoa's first kiss. I wanted it to be a two very pivotal moments in the story – look on the poll to know which two – and I want you guys to vote!

I have officially decided that Mitsuba will be the interest for Mika – I think they'll balance out each other well – and more fun things are coming! We are soon to hit the big stuff! That will be chapter 11 so be ready for lots of fun and secret revealing.

In coming chapters I will be asking questions for you guys to answer via a PM or poll to help put this story together in the long stretches with Shinjuku and Pre-Nagoya. Look out for the poll.

Thanks to my reviewers you guys are great!

PREVIEW:

They all had a reason for pushing themselves further. For control, to protect, to learn more – to become stronger and to stand as equals on the battlefield. Yuu chose to fight to protect those he loved and control the gifts he was given, Mika chose to learn more about his gifts and know when to use them with his comrades, Yoichi chose to practice so he could safeguard his new family, and Kimizuki chose to learn so that he could become better and know how to stand with the others. And those who trained them watched closely for their improvement, for their blood, sweat, and tears to pay off when control was granted, when learning and practice showed off on the field when they fought and defended their unit.

"Alright are you ready Yuu?"

"Get prepared Mika – Kimizuki…."

"Stand up and try again Yoichi…."

"All of us have a reason for fighting and we're going to work together to keep our comrades safe."

Chapter 9: Reason


	9. Chapter 9: Reason

Chapter 9: Reason

"Alright listen up brats!" Guren said as he looked at the group comprised of Yuu, Mika, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Shinoa. Sayuri smiled and he looked them over. Shinoa and Yuu had been training when he arrived – he was impressed on how much more control Yuu had on his gift now that he had been training with Shinoa twice a day. Not that his fevers didn't still spike, but he was still fairly well off.

"What do you want Colonel smartass?" the man looked to Yuu and Shinoa smiled. Apparently he was _extremely_ short fused when training like he had been. Guren didn't have to really look at the boy to tell he was feeling sick.

"Firstly, I want to say good work on your training brat – Shinoa keep up the good work but stop for a few hours and let him rest. If he's sick when we go onto the field he's useless," he stated.

"Got it you over compulsive blowhard." Never mind, both of them had bad moods today.

"Anyone want to explain that one to me?" he asked as he looked at the other three.

"They got up really early this morning….five I think – they're not morning people." Mika sighed as he looked at his brother as he yawned.

"Figures I get stuck with two people who train to hard and are as irritable as a hornet's nest when its hit. You two are on break until evening! When I'm done explaining a few things you two are to eat something and get some sleep – you need it," he said as he looked at them.

"Fine…" Shinoa giggled and the black haired teenager gave her a look.

"Okay, listen. Recently Sayuri brought to my attention that both Saotome Yoichi and Kimizuki Shiho have psychic ability – though lower than Yuu's or Mika's – both of you have gifts that are untapped and have great potential for being of good use on the field for fighting and defense. Now, do the two of you know what types there are with people who have gifts?" Guren stated and then looked at Yoichi and Kimizuki when he asked the question.

"Uhh….I've read about gifts but I never came across typing." Kimizuki shrugged.

"I read the research but it's pretty much the same for me," he said.

"There are four types of people with these abilities: physical which is something that the person themselves can use like the Psychometry ability, the non-physical which can be used externally only like the Sentry ability which I will explain further momentarily, then there is Synch which is called that because of its ability to work for both the possessor and whomever they choose to use it on such as Mika's ability with Abjure or a Naturopath. Lastly is Dichotomy which can only be used externally and willed by the possessor. It is similar to the physical but it clashes with most things."

"What else? The Dichotomy can only be wielded like a weapon? Then its almost identical to the Physical or the Synch," stated Mika.

"Not quite – the Dichotomy is designed to cause _harm only_ it cannot be used in a means of healing or defense. It can cause damage and is a good weapon based gift but other than that? No it's dangerous." Kimizuki frowned.

"Do any of us have that?" Guren shook his head.

"No, it's not common. We have three people who fall into that type. However, both Yoichi and Kimizuki have a psychic gift and we are going to train them and Mika on how to use them," he stated.

"Wait you and Sayuri are going to train Mika, Yoichi, and Kimizuki on what?" Guren smiled as Yuu gave him a curious look.

"Mika shares the Psychometry gift with you and his Abjure gift both are weak and unused. I will be training him on strengthening his gifts and I am also going to teach Kimizuki on how to use his non-physical ability. He can use a form of kinetic energy. Yours is more focused on waves of energy like when you helped Mika and Yuu with Yoichi during the possession. I want to train you further in that but your energy is focused in your hands. It works like a defibulater – in energy electric-type waves," he stated.

"So I have what super charged hands?" Yuu snickered.

"Not really – it just means with words or motions you can deflect the energy out of your own body in a wave. You can probably dispel it through your swords," he told him still laughing a bit.

"Um…interesting….how do you know about this?" Yuu shrugged.

"I read the research. And because of the gift I have its similar except I can't expel it physically. I have to use the energy through physical acts – and channel it through Asuramaru," he said simply.

"Wait you can read?" a blade went up.

"Did you say something four eyes?" the pink haired teen for once since meeting Yuuichiro Hyakuya decided not to fight with him.

"Nope….nothing…" the boy relaxed and looked at Guren.

"So you're going to help Kimizuki….but how can you help Mika? He hasn't copied anything off of anyone," he told him.

"Yes, that's true and I know who you copied off of Yuu – it was Ferid Bathory wasn't it?" Mika looked to his brother.

"Yea…." Shinoa frowned.

"What? You know the name of a Noble?" she inquired.

"Mika would give him his blood so we could get food and medicine when we needed it." Mika shrugged when the others looked to him.

"I did it because the little kids would get sick when they took blood – I had to get medicine for Yuu occasionally. For some reason they wanted to test both his and my blood….when we escaped Yuu snatched his arm and got his attention before shooting him in the head. But we knew the vampire because he always went after us," he stated.

"Wait…why would he go after just you two?" Yuu glanced to the side.

"I was planning a revolution against the vamps and would get into fights with the hooded ones often. Mika and that damn vampire often saved my life. Ferid Bathory often seemed to want to get at me and Mika would shield me. When we escaped I had decided to trade my blood for what we needed. But that never happened…." Mika patted his brother's head.

"It's okay we just really hate having to deal with stuff that brings up all this mess. But I was wondering how can you teach me to use Psychometry when I haven't copied off anyone?" Guren smirked.

"I am going to endurance train you so that when you have a chance to copy off of a Noble you can get a grip on them for a second. When you do that I want you to be able to use it alongside Yuu so you increase your team's chances by having two capable Psychometry people in their group. Alongside a person who can use energy in small frequencies to increase their own strikes and then there's Yoichi," he stated.

"Me?" the brunette looked confused.

"Yes you. You have a physical gift with a special attribute. Because you have such a strong psychic restraint against demons – which helped save your life – you have an ability known as Sentry which means a shield. You can take that internal shield and expel it through physical or verbal commands and defend your comrades. Alongside your bow that makes you a great help to your friends Yoichi. And atop that it makes it easier to keep people like Kimizuki who will not be a distance fighter and Shinoa safe if Yuu and Mika dispel their power," Guren said.

"So you intend to make Mika and Yuu the head fighters of the unit." He looked at Shinoa.

"Bingo, I think that would be a good idea. But as for the person whose going to take charge of Yoichi's training – Sayuri is a medium level shield user. I think this could come in handy. Kimizuki, Mika come with me. I am going to work you two to the bone and then make you wish that you had never been born. When I'm done the two of you will be able to at the very least control you Cursed Gear better," Guren said.

" _Something tells me that I should have already been wishing that."_ The two boys thought as they were dragged away by the demon that was Guren Ichinose.

"What? Not going to help Yuu?" Shinoa asked as she looked at him. He shrugged.

"If something happens I'll know and Mika will come flying in here like a bat out of hell. He's pretty strong but I don't think he's stupid enough to try and deal with Guren when he's like that…." Yoichi smiled.

"Well at least he can deal with Guren. I don't know so much about Kimizuki so," he said.

"I don't really care what Guren does to him – maybe he'll become nicer…or mute…." Shinoa smiled.

"I can see your horns showing Yuu-chan ~" she said with a sweet tone.

"Chibi." The girl smirked.

"Cherry boy!" Shinoa giggled as Yuu fumed at her.

"WOULD YOU DROP IT ALREADY!" he chased her around the training room while Shinoa made him block her scythe with his sword. He truthfully hated this sometimes. Yoichi gave a nervous smile and looked at Sayuri.

"We can begin if you'll follow me Saotome," she stated.

"Um…O-Okay…" he followed her out of the room and Shinoa laughed.

"Come on cutie you can do better than that!" she teased.

"I am going to get you Shinoa!"

"Come on then ~"

 **{Six Hours Later: Mika & Yuu's Apartment.}**

Yuu looked at the group lying in the living room. Mika was sprawled on a sofa not far from Yoichi who was lying on a recliner – looking a little pale – and Kimizuki was face-down on the floor. He sighed as Shinoa stood next to him with a tray of drinks. She gave him a look and nudged him in the side. He rolled his eyes and looked at the trio as the two of them settled on the sofa facing the balcony. A groan let them know that they were alive and that so far none of them had lost consciousness. Yuu huffed as he stood and walked over to Mika and held out a cold glass.

"Drink this," he said. Mika took it and sipped at the drink while Shinoa got the other two their drinks.

"So this is what it's like to be hung over?" Yuu looked at Yoichi.

"I think it's supposed to be a headache not mind-numbing agony from over working yourselves," he stated.

"Uhhhh….how did the two of you put up with him?" Yuu looked at Kimizuki.

"So I take it he kept his word and how did you do on your first lesson?" he inquired.

"He did….and…..I can barely make it work….I got one swipe and next to your brother's output…..it looked like a gentle breeze!" Yuu rolled his eyes.

"You'll get it eventually. What about you Mika? How'd it go?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm made of led….and it freaking hurts!" Shinoa shook her head.

"Yuu is holding up way better than the rest of you and he's going at this for hours straight," she told them.

"Because he's had these abilities longer!" Shinoa smiled as she looked at Kimizuki.

"What's wrong Kimizuki? Thinking that Yuu is going to out man you?" he sat straight up.

"What's that supposed to…uhhhhh….." he flopped back onto the floor.

"And he's down for the count…." Yuu said as he sat down and sighed as he leaned back and started to doze.

"Getting sleepy?" asked Mika.

"We all are….just get to bed Mika." The blonde stood wobbly and made his way to his room.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Night!" they replied.

"I think we're staying here," stated Yoichi.

"Yea you are."

Shinoa watched as the group started to trudge off to bed and she dealt with some of the dishes to help out. Her eyes glanced to Kimizuki and Yoichi who were either where Yoichi had been in the recliner or where Kimizuki had relocated to the other sofa starting to fall asleep while she glanced at the back of the sofa where Yuu was either still sitting or possibly lying down. Shinoa smiled as she settled the last dish on the counter on a rack to dry and dried her hands and started back to the sofa. Yoichi was still awake and Kimizuki was lounging. Her eyes trailed to Yuu who was leaning back into the sofa sound asleep. She smiled as she walked forward and started to reach out for him. She pulled him to her before lying him down and grabbing the blanket off the sofa's back before lying it over him.

Kimizuki watched the girl as did Yoichi as she brushed her fingers through Yuu's hair and smiling as she brushed his bangs from his eyes before making sure the blanket was on him and he was comfortable. Yoichi laughed a little while Kimizuki huffed. He should have known that Shinoa had developed feelings for him. It honestly didn't surprise him that much mainly because of how they interacted. She had begun to act as if he was somehow important to her. He treated her gently even with their hostile bantering. Yoichi gave him a look and the pink haired man shrugged as Shinoa sighed.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. I care about him," she said.

"That's not what I see." The girl shrugged.

"I don't care what you see. I mainly care about the people here and I care for Yuu because he's my friend. So don't read into things that you don't know about," Shinoa stated sharply.

"If you say so."

 **{The Following Day}**

Guren had a stroke of brilliance during the night apparently – because just a stroke would be too fortunate for them – and now Yuu, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shinoa, and Sayuri were present with him in the largest training room. He was smiling and both Yuu and Mika knew that when Guren Ichinose smiled bad things were coming. The Lieutenant Colonel looked them over and clapped his hands together now that the group was together.

"Well yesterday was hell on earth for my two students – Sayuri said it was equally that for Yoichi so I had a wonderful idea yesterday evening," Guren said.

"You decided to let the powers mature on their own?" came the hopeful voice of Yoichi.

"No! I decided to let you five have at it. I want you guys to have an all-out brawl. Weapons but no hits. Do not try to kill each other. I want you to use your powers at what you can and I will be watching with Sayuri. Now have fun!" They stared at him.

"It's official…"

"Guren has lost it…"

"Agreed," they chimed together.

"GET TO IT!" Guren unsheathed his sword. The five of them scrambled.

Sayuri gave her commanding officer a long look twenty minutes later when the training room was being torn apart by a group of teenagers with Cursed Gear. His training methods were highly unethical and she questioned why she hadn't attempted to stop him. Perhaps because it was such a hassel trying to convince Yoichi to even focus on his gift yesterday – or because she wanted him to get the push he needed – with a deep breath she sighed and looked to the group of teenagers. Kimizuki was holding up decently, Shinoa was having too much fun with the exercise, Mika was handling his weapon well and seemed composed, Yoichi was anxious and not drawing his arrows at the right time, and Yuu – well he seemed to be doing as well as Shinoa and enjoying it just as much.

" _Well how often are they told to cut loose inside the city? They are teenagers after all,"_ Sayuri thought. A crash went through the area making her hair fly up and her eyes grow wide as Kimizuki and Yuu clashed.

"Well now that's more like it!" Guren said.

Bright electric green sliced through the air and Kimizuki was thrown off. Shinoa laughed and Mika stared as the two fought. The pink haired teen was a great deal more than just a little surprised. In less than three days he had started gaining a great amount of control on the gift he was given. Electric green eyes locked onto him and he felt an icy chill run down his spine like someone had shot ice into his veins. Kimizuki fell backwards with the next hit and was forced to stop when he realized that the bright green and black blade was nudging against his throat.

"He wins, Kimizuki fall out!" the pink haired teen did as told and came to sit beside Sayuri and Guren.

"How is he doing this?" Guren looked at Kimizuki.

"He's always been determined. But all of you? Well, like most of the people in this room…..this little group has become his new family – Mika feels the same," he stated.

" _Because he's my friend…..he's part of my family and I don't let people hurt my family without paying for it."_

Kimizuki remembered those words clearly now. Knowing that Yuuichiro Hyakuya was willing to go so far for someone who wasn't even related to him by blood – he stumped him once more – Kimizuki shook his head as he took a sip of his water bottle and watched the other four duke it out. She was still a little more than astounded by a kid younger than him and how willing he was to do so much. He sighed remembering what he said about not giving up and smiled as he watched the others.

"I guess so….maybe I'm starting to understand his reasons better." Guren smirked.

"That would make sense. Better get used to him and the rest of them – they are your teammates," Guren stated.

"Hmm…this is going to be interesting…..but I guess I knew that from the start that this was going to be different."

"You should have," he said.

The three of them watched the other teenagers as they fought – enjoying themselves in the training despite what they were soon to face. Guren knew that Shinjuku was going to be hell on earth and he realized now as he watched these children prepare for what would be their new lives – Guren for once wondered if he had done the right thing – and braced himself for trying to help his squad survive.

 **{Last Day of Training}**

Shinoa smiled in satisfaction of what had been several hours of training already. During their few breaks she and Yuu had chatted a bit on parts of their life –nothing to personal – and things that they enjoyed. She learned he actually liked to read which surprised her to some extent due to his high physical personality, that he hated music for some reason, wasn't a fan of sweet things, had never driven a car or seen one since he was eight years old and that he hated talking about his parents. Shinoa hadn't tried to figure out why for the sake of their friendship and all the other things they were becoming – she had asked about his last name not mere moments ago and had been surprised at the name he gave her.

"Amane…..my original last name was Amane."

Despite the quipped answers and back and forth she was pleased to learn that they had various similarities. When it came to their sharp tongued and quick witted behavior they had both found that it was from their lives up to this point – something she was oddly okay with – but her mind was on a comical question that had come up. She had asked in passing what his favorite color was – it seemed almost silly to even ask something like that but he answered anyways. He preferred a dark purple – a few shades darker than her hair – something about it he found comforting. She had quirked an eyebrow and he added a few others that he could think of. Red, dark green and black. She hummed and then told him her favorites.

"Black, and….emerald green – like your eyes."

They had both smiled and laughed at how strange it all was but thought little of it. Shinoa told him a few things about the outside world past the wall that he hadn't seen during his time as a border patrol member. Yuu had listened intently to everything she had to say and put in what he felt needed to be said when the time came. Shinoa couldn't help but appreciate him listening to her. They had stopped for a break and Shinoa was watching him wash his face with some water – still running fevers despite his control – and smiled.

Despite his attitude he was handsome and had the kind of looks that a lot of girls she noticed stared after. Not overly tall or large in build but slight and slender, tan skinned, messy silk-soft black hair – she had started having a habit of playing with it from time to time as he had her own – and of course one of her favorite attributes about him were those sharp emerald eyes. They were haunting but empowering for some reason. They made her feel light and weighted all at once. She took a moment to look him over once and smiled. She honestly couldn't wait to see him in uniform. That day would be soon – tomorrow.

"What about you Shinoa?" she looked up.

"What about me?" she asked. He sat down next to her and reached out to place a hand on her head. His fingers sliding through the parts that fell to frame her face.

"You asked me what I wanted to do if this ever ended and we survived – what I would want to be…..I don't have an answer right now so….I'm asking you." she smiled as she crawled over to him and he stared at her as she wriggled her way to lean against him and leaned in close – watching his cheeks flush pink as she did so – and raked her fingers through his raven hair.

"I want to be…..a therapist – I want to help the people who would still live with the trauma of this world out. I want to show them and let them know that this old and horrible life is gone and that there are new joys and people can have happy lives now," she answered. Yuu blinked as if thinking before smiling a bit.

"I think you'd be good at it – despite your sarcastic attitude." The girl laughed.

"Me? Sarcastic? Oh sweet innocent little boy I am not sarcastic," she said.

"Then what are you?" Shinoa hummed in thought.

Before Yuu could stop her she was in his lap and had her arms laced around his neck – fingers tangled in his hair again as she looked at him and laughed a bit as she took in the flush growing on his cheeks. that wasn't from the fever she knew he was embarrassed. Shinoa smiled as she slid a finger down his cheek to his chin and smiled.

"I am an honest person who is mistake for a smartass," she said as she stared him in the eye.

"Really? You could have fooled me Shinoa." The girl shrugged as she leaned a little closer to where their foreheads were pressed together.

"If I fooled you the Great and Power Yuuichiro Hyakuya then who do you think I am?" she placed a finger to his bottom lip and he took in a slightly shaky breath – he wasn't used to being this close to people and she knew that. Yuu had a personal space issue at times.

"A conniving, trickster with a sneaky personality and a sadistic tendency. But also…..a really….beautiful girl…..who has a gentle heart despite what she shows everyone…..I think I know better than to be fooled by your façade Shinoa." The girl looked at him in slight astonishment. He was much smarter than people took him for.

"Then you are right – but I won't give you my first kiss yet you seducer!" she said laughing. The boy flushed blood red.

"Shinoa…." She nodded to him.

"I want to make a contract with you Yuu," she told him.

"And what's that?" he gave her an odd look and she glanced down.

"I want all of us to get back from the mission alive and in one piece….when we do I want to give you a kiss," she said.

"So what do I have to do in your contract?" she looked him in the eye.

"Come back alive and whole – don't leave anything of you on the battlefield Yuu….promise?" he gave her a strange look.

"That's hardly fair," he said.

"Fair? Since when is this world fair?" she pouted a bit and it was adorable.

"If I promise to come back alive and whole….you have to too Shinoa," Yuu told her. Shinoa felt her eyes burn again but she refused to let him see her cry for anything.

"Then I promise – I'll come back alive and whole."

"Same here." She grasped his hand and curled up to him while he wrapped an arm around her.

"I wish there was something I could give you so we have something to remind us of our promises," she said. He shrugged.

"Words enough are alone." Shinoa frowned.

"I guess so."

"Alright are you ready Yuu?" she asked.

They all had a reason for pushing themselves further. For control, to protect, to learn more – to become stronger and to stand as equals on the battlefield. Yuu chose to fight to protect those he loved and control the gifts he was given.

"Yes I am"

"Then let's go!"

" _All of us have a reason…."_

 **{Mika, Kimizuki & Guren}**

Mika chose to learn more about his gifts and know when to use them with his comrades. And Kimizuki chose to learn so that he could become better and know how to stand with the others.

"Get prepared Mika – Kimizuki…."

"Right!"

" _For fighting and we're going to….."_

 **{Yoichi & Sayuri}**

Yoichi chose to practice so he could safeguard his new family.

"Stand up and try again Yoichi…."

"Okay….I have to keep going."

" _Work together."_

And those who trained them watched closely for their improvement, for their blood, sweat, and tears to pay off when control was granted, when learning and practice showed off on the field when they fought and defended their unit.

" _To keep our comrades safe."_

{….}

 _Must reject it, respond to the Calling, screaming inside of my soul Its my fear of loving._

{…..}

Author's Note: Okay, the chapter skipped a bit and the last part I hope everyone got and didn't find it confusing.

The next chapter is chapter 10! We get to see how everyone is preparing for their first mission with the Moon Demon Company and also see a little more YuuxShinoa fluff. Plus we finally get to meet a certain blonde haired girl with a bad attitude. I can't wait!

There is a poll up on when Yuu and Shinoa should have their first kiss. Did anyone get the Pandora Hearts reference in the chapter? There are going to be a few references from different anime and or movies in here – I give clues to some fun stuff for those who get it right! – and we're nearing all the fun things!

Well here's the….

PREVIEW:

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yea why?" dark brown looked to green and then blue.

"Because…." The dark haired man looked confused.

"Because why?" they looked to one another.

"Because….SHE'S CRAZIER THAN SHINOA!"

"You'll get used to her." They once more looked to one another.

" _He's gone mad right?"_

" _Definitely."_

Words weren't necessary to describe the blonde they had just met and right now Yuu and the rest were searching for escape routes. It was bad enough when Shinoa got in a bad mood – what were they supposed to do with this girl?

Chapter 10: Beginning


	10. Chapter 10: Beginning

Chapter 10: Beginning

" _Yuu?"_

 _He turned in the darkness. It felt suffocating. He knew one of the people there with him was Asuramaru – annoying bitch kept trying to creep him out with nightmares until he got the demon in a stranglehold later on – but this wasn't her voice and it unnerved him._

" _Yuuichiro?"_

 _His breathing picked up. He didn't like this – he felt alone and it wasn't a sensation he liked. Something crawled up him and his breath caught in his throat._

" _Yuu? Are you afraid of me?"_

" _What are you talking about?" brown eyes looked into his own as cold hands raked through his hair._

" _I'm not like I used to be – you must think I'm disgusting…..because of what I became." He shook his head._

" _No….but I want to know what's wrong." The person looked at him._

" _I want to know why you left me there to die – and then I became some kind of monster….its your fault that I hate what I see in the mirror….you and Mika…and what you are!"_

" _What are you talking about?" he pulled away from them and they sobbed._

" _The Sera…." Asuramaru looked at the person with a glare._

" _LEAVE MY MASTER ALONE!" The demon howled in jealousy. Yuu grabbed Asuramaru and she froze before turning to dust._

" _What's happening?"_

" _Yuu…." He looked up to see a sixteen year old blood soaked form of one person he didn't want to see._

" _No….Akane!" she looked down._

" _I'm so sorry….I'm a vile monster….goodbye Yuu…"_

" _Wait….AKA…."_

 **{5:30AM: Apartments: First Day of work for Moon Demon Company}**

"AKANE…." Yuu shot up in bed breathing hard and shaking as a cold sweat formed on his skin. His eyes looked around the room to find he was in his room at the apartment he shared with Mika. Anxiety slowly left him and Yuu tried to gain his composure while he looked at the clock. The alarm was going off. He slapped the thing across the room with a snarl and clutched his head when he heard someone come into the room.

"Yuu? Hey!" hands gripped his shoulders and he let out a shaky breath as his brother tried to help him calm down.

"Mika…..I….." he sighed as he wrapped an arm around the smaller teenager and placed a hand atop his head.

"It's fine Yuu I understand. I have some medicine for your headache would you like that and something to get you moving? We have to be at the underground station to meet with Shinoa at seven-twenty," he stated.

"Y-Yea…..I would like that." He forced a smile and Mika looked down.

"Don't try and hide that it hurts I know it goes against how you really feel," he said.

"If I cry then I've done nothing but waste time on something pointless. Akane wouldn't want either of us crying – we weren't crybabies when she was alive we don't need to become ones now that we're part of the Moon Demon Company." Mika ruffled his brother's hair.

"You have a point…well get yourself ready and I get us something to eat. While your eating I'll get dressed okay?" Yuu looked down.

"Na we can get ready and eat something quick so we don't make Shinoa angry," he said.

"I can't argue there."

The two brothers got themselves ready for the day. Grabbing their uniforms – Yuu momentarily grabbing his school one before sighing – they got dressed and attached their weapons to the holsters at their waists and headed out. Yuu tucked the cloak under his arm and Mika looked to him as he walked into the kitchen. The other was dressed the same in the black and bright green trimmed uniform except he had left the cloak. Yuu looked at the blonde who smiled and then eyed his brother. He rolled his eyes and grabbed something to eat quickly before they started out of the apartment. Today was going to be a long day and they were ready despite the rude awakening that morning.

 **{Yoichi's Dorm}**

"Um….I really don't think this looks right…..but….okay…." he stood in front of his mirror wearing the full uniform complete with the cape and hat. He grabbed the small wrist band that his bow formed out of – much like Shinoa's scythe – and went out the door feeling anxious as some people stared at him as he walked down the street towards the area that he was told to meet his unit.

Some people stared, others tipped their hats or gave him a nod of the head. They respected him, he noticed. They weren't sneering because he wore the Moon Demon Company uniform, or that he possessed a Cursed Gear – no they were happy that he was walking down the street on his way to fight the vampires. Gekkoin had complained for a while that she didn't get the point of the entire fiasco of putting on the uniform – get up in her words – and parading down the street. He had mentioned to her mentally that it was typical of the people to look at a JIDA member funnily as a lot of them had never seen one.

Yoichi sighed as he turned a corner and saw the bright sunrise on the other side – it lifted his spirits and the demon snorted while he crammed her into a proverbial closet and locked it before pocketing the key – he was excited and Gekkoin wasn't going to ruin his mood for his first day at work. He was also looking forward to working with Yuu and Mika as well as Kimizuki and Shinoa. He frowned as he walked further towards his destination and thought.

Four days ago he had begun training rigorously to use his shield gift – he had managed a decent one – but he still needed extensive work and that worried him. Yuu and Mika both looked as if they had come so far it was almost mind numbing and Kimizuki had a begun to show signs of improvement. Sayuri and Guren had both told them that it was because of Yuu and Mika having been aware of their gifts for a long time, but he questioned that honestly. How was he to know? True he had done some odd things as a little child but for the most part it didn't matter now that they were being trained and had a mission to face.

" _I'll do my best….here goes…"  
_

 **{Kimizuki}**

He groaned, growled and grunted as he ate that morning. He hated this – why? Why would someone hate being a member of the illustrious Moon Demon Company? It wasn't really the branch of the army he was in – he had wanted this damn it – it was more to do with a certain black haired, green eyed teenager that he referred to as _midget._ He had been coming to accept the boy and had tried to be civil with him, and it was going swimmingly until he woke up today and realized that for the rest of his military career he would be stuck with the smart-mouthed, snarky, strange, and a little unnerving Yuuichiro Hyakuya and his brother Mikaela.

"God I can't even call them by their first names hardly and when I do it's their _full first names_! What am I supposed to do? Shinoa even calls them by their first names and I….keep calling them by their last names or their full first names…pathetic and here I was thinking I could just up and be fine with them," he said.

" _Are you afraid?"_

"Shut up Kiseki-O! I need to think!"

He needed to think desperately – he needed to reason why these things were happening. Why couldn't he get past it? Yuu was fairly nice as was Mika but he felt a chill in his bones when he got near them. It wouldn't work if they kept making him feel so off. They were his teammates – he had to overcome this for the sake of the team he was on – with a deep breath he looked at the clock and stood before washing his dishes and put his weapons on his waist holster before taking one more look around his small apartment.

"Here's to hoping that I don't die out there…." With that Kimizuki Shiho started his walk to the meeting point.

As he walked he prayed for safety and for his sister's health. Guren had told him recently that they had been searching for a Naturopath with a strong enough ability to heal his sister and survive themselves. None of the ones they knew of – two at the time – had that kind of power. Knowing that the search for a strong enough one was both uplifting and heart wrenching because Kimizuki knew that soon if they didn't find someone to save her Mirai would die at thirteen years old. Even though there wasn't much to experience in this world she deserved to go to school, maybe join the Moon Demon Company herself or help people – Mirai deserved to fall in love and have hopes and dreams.

Without a powerful Naturopath, none of this would happen. He prayed to anyone who would listen human or otherwise that someone would find the Naturopath and Mirai would be saved. He hurried his walking as the sun rose over the peak of the gate of Shibuya and he took into consideration to the fact that he had a high chance of not coming back today and he hoped that he would so he could see the mysterious power of the Naturopath that would heal his sister, so he could hug her and thank the person who saved her. But for now he wouldn't know what to think of until time came for the day where those events happened. Till then he had no choice but to let things be as they were and hope it would change.

 **{Shinoa}**

Sun streamed in as Shinoa brushed her hair and got herself ready for the day. Her insides were feeling strange – she was anxious but so much joy and excitement filled her that she couldn't contain herself almost. She had been humming merry tunes and dancing as she got herself ready. Naturally of course because of something she had thought of yesterday. It was silly really to be excited about seeing someone in a uniform. But she hadn't ever gotten the chance to be a silly, giddy girl over a crush – she had never had one before after all, and this was definitely more than a crush – no Shinoa was going to dare to say that she was in love.

"Hmm….okay….this looks fine I guess…." She looked at herself in her full length mirror and spun a bit smiling as she did so. Her clothes the typical female JIDA uniform with thigh highs instead of stockings or just the shorts under the skirt. She made sure her hair looked right before putting her pen shaped holder for her weapon into a small pouch on her belt.

" _You aren't going on a date with him you know Shinoa…."_ The girl sighed. Figures a demon would chime in right about now.

"I know that Shi but I….want to look nice as I can despite being in a uniform…"

" _Then aren't you forgetting something?"_ Shinoa blinked.

"No I don't think so…."

" _Silver, shiny – on a chain with a loop thing on it?"_

"Oh!" Shinoa said as she remembered.

The demon Shikai-Madoji yawned before rolling his eyes as he watched his Mistress go to her dresser. Atop it were two items that matched in appearance but not in color. One was a sparkling silver the other a glossy black, both on a silver chain. Shinoa smiled as she picked the items up and held the silver one in the air. It was a ring on a chain with a simple engraving on it. She smiled as she slipped hers on over her head and tucked it where it wouldn't be seen in her collar. She put the other one in the pouch and prayed that she could get Yuu alone today. It was important and she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

" _Are you really going to give that to him?"_

"Yes Shi I am. They're important," she stated.

" _How so? It's just a piece of jewelry it doesn't hold any value."_

"It will keep him alive," she explained. The demon rose an eyebrow.

" _No enchantments or anything special – how will it keep your lover alive?"_ Shinoa looked down as she pulled on her boots and took in a deep breath.

"Because it shows how I feel to the person who's dearest to me," was all she said as she started out the door. She hummed her merry tune all the way as she started towards the underground train station.

" _Humans I'll never understand them…"_

 **{Guren & Sayuri}**

"Are they ready for the first mission?" Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose turned to see Sayuri giving him a frustrated expression.

"Saotome Yoichi has shown progress as has both Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Mikaela…..Kimizuki Shiho….he is another story. He still is lacking something to fuel his strikes." The man hummed.

"I am putting them with another. We can't be too sure – Kimizuki Shiho will probably never fully develop his powers because of how low they are. For now the three we have that are strong in their gifts will be fine. Plus I'm putting a certain trouble maker on the unit with them.

" _Six troublemakers in one unit? Oh….what could possibly go wrong?"_

"I know what you're thinking Sayuri and yes they may be troublemakers but they'll work well together in a pinch which is what we need. And besides….with Shinoa as the leader and a certain someone backing her there's no way they'll go down easily," Guren supplemented.

"Alright I'll trust that but sir….who are you appointing second in command?" he frowned.

"Well I know who will most like take that regardless in hopes of showing off and controlling the situation but I have a few ideas in mind. For now I have to go – some people are meeting me in a bit and I think getting there early for once would be wise," he told her.

"You think so huh? Well, go on and let me know when we're moving out to Shinjuku….oh! Don't forget to hand them their communicators! We may need that when they get out of Harajuku." Guren grabbed a box and nodded before walking away.

As Guren made his way to the meeting point he mused over the last four years fondly. He could hardly believe the boys who had been found curled together in the snow wounded had grown into such skilled fighters. He was proud of them and their skill as well as their spirits. Especially Yuu who had been a shut in for so long. He hadn't talked to anyone but Mika at that point – the encounter in the hospital being the only time he'd heard the boy speak – but he had seen determination in the black haired boy's eyes. Those eyes now shined with a renewed vigor and will that was astounding.

It gave him some hope that when something took a turn for the worst either one of the boys would have people backing them up. He knew risks were involved, he knew that what he had planned to do to be safe was harsh and unfair to him but he knew who was more developed in their powers – but not how far along – he hadn't felt this uncomfortable in his own skin since he was a teenager – which hadn't been long ago, he was only twenty five damn it – but all things aside the part of him that saw those two boys as his own shunned him, it made him feel ashamed as he held up a box of pills that were tinted green instead of white as snow.

" _I hope I'm not making a mistake with this. Mahiru….you would hate me for this wouldn't you? I know you would shun me for treating one of my own children as a lab rat but I have no choice….it'll protect them and give me a chance to know how to help them later because this is only going to get harder. So even if you do hate me forgive me please."_

Those pills, the reason he felt guilt chomp away at him as if he was some sort of dot on a game – Mika had found an old video game once and figured out how it worked much to his and Yuu's chagrin – in the way with no way to move. He hated it but knew that if he gave those pills to the child he was thinking of he risked a great deal of things. With a sigh he pocketed them and left a note in the box for further instructions. He hoped he was present when it happened for their sakes.

 **{Subway Station: 7: 15am}**

"Wow you two are on time for once!" Shinoa beamed as she looked at the two brothers.

"And you're as annoying as ever…." Mika sighed as he realized how the day was going to go.

"My Mika look at you – you look sharp," she said as she looked the blonde over.

"Thanks Shinoa. What do you want?" she glanced at his brother.

"Five minutes alone with Yuu to talk to him about something?" the black haired boy looked stunned.

"Um….why?" Shinoa looked at the clock on the wall.

"Please Mika? I promise he'll come back in one piece! Just five minutes!" Mika sighed.

"Alright – five minutes. The train will be there by then."

Shinoa dragged Yuu off and Mika scoffed. Did they really not think he didn't get the gist of what was going on? Even a blind man could see that Shinoa had a crush on his brother and that Yuu had similar feelings. He wouldn't say anything – he wasn't one hundred percent sure, not that he'd admit it – but he was slightly glad that Yuu had another interest that didn't involve the vampires. It was nice to see him loosen up and be a little more sociable with people. He stood there waiting while wondering what they were talking about.

Not far from him around a corner Shinoa was eyeing Yuu who was giving her a once over. She was right – he looked _very good_ in uniform. She came over to him and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug and looking up into his eyes. He smiled to her while Shinoa decided to do a quick rundown and give him her gift. She stepped back and looked to him before smiling again. They had five minutes and she didn't need to waste them as much as she would like to. with a sigh she looked at him in questioning.

"Do you remember our agreement about the Psychometry gift?" she questioned.

"Don't use it unless we encounter a Noble and are certain to be defeated. Do not engage alone, and if I am going to activate it I need to remember to signal you so you can warn the others." Shinoa smiled again.

"Correct, now what about our contract?"

"I don't die and I come back whole – I don't leave anything about me on the battlefield," he answered.

"And what is my part?" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and momentarily held her tightly. She was lifted off the ground slightly and felt him burry his face in her hair before sighing.

"Your suppose to tell me Shinoa," he stated.

"That I will do the same and come back to you in one piece." He nodded.

"So keep your promise," he said.

"I will….I have a gift for you."

Yuu looked at her as she pulled something out of her pouch on her belt and held it up. On a simple silver chain was a black metal ring with silver engraving in it on the inside. She stepped forward and slid it over his head where he held it in the palm of his hand. Shinoa pulled out her own and she gave him a warm smile and he felt some form of peace come over him.

"What are these?" she giggled a bit.

"Promise rings. We can't wear them on our hands for everyone to see since the color is the only difference in them. Read what's on the inside," she told him. Yuu looked at the ring and looked at the silver scrawling writing that read:

 _~ In your heart keep me close ~_

"Shinoa…." She looked down a bit.

"I wanted you to have it because this will remind you to keep your promise to me and mine to you. when we finish this mission I will without question give you a kiss – in front of everyone if I have to and I will love every second of it," she said grinning.

"Its sweet, but your still a pervert." She laughed waving a hand.

"And you are my cherry boy!" she said.

"Shinoa! Stop that!"

"Come on silly we have to get going!"

"Shinoa!"

Despite this he was happy. As they boarded the train and Shinoa briefed them on what was going to happen – and that they would be seeing Guren for further details – Yuu couldn't help but feel something akin to comfort spread through him as he felt the coolness of the ring's chain on his skin as it was tucked into his uniform for safe keeping. Mika discussed information with them as well until they stopped and started towards the gate. Needless to say the group of people present had a hard time believing they were actually members of Moon Demon Company, but they let them pass regardless.

It was surprisingly beautiful outside the wall – despite the destroyed buildings being overran with Mother Nature – Yuu thought it was peaceful even though it was full of monsters. He looked at his brother and Shinoa and smiled before the trio heard a fuss coming from down below them. As they started walking looking for the source of the voices Shinoa mentioned something about a comment made earlier to her about being short and therefore being called a child by the men at the gate.

She then stated with an overly exaggerated flow of her hand in front of her small chest about her still developing – that her sister Mahiru had a body that drove boys crazy – but personally Yuu liked Shinoa just as she was. She was pretty, petite, and delicate in appearance which he preferred. He didn't think he could –nor did he want to – imagine Shinoa with a different body type. Mika said something and Shinoa brushed it off by stating that she _had_ a sister. Yuu apologized and she shook her head and teased him about being to reserved. It was as they went to the staircase that lead down that they located the source of the two voices. It was Guren and a blonde haired girl.

"Who's that?" Shinoa looked at them.

"Not sure maybe a new teammate? Let's go see!" She led them down the staircase and towards Kimizuki and Yoichi.

"About time you got here! Damn midget you take forever!" Kimizuki stated.

"What was that?" Yoichi sighed.

"Come on guys can we not do this today please?" he asked.

"Fine…who is that?" Yuu looked at the girl and the other two shrugged.

"Not a clue, she got here and talked to Guren then started to…"

"Guren I don't get how you think that is a fair thing!"

"It's plenty fair! You'll have to get used to it," he said.

"But I've been on this unit since I was thirteen years old! I can understand if you wanted me to lead the team but follow a bunch of newbies?" the girl snapped at him and Guren sighed.

"Get over it! Shinoa is your leader and you will have to accept it!" she looked at the purple haired girl as the others watched her.

"SHINOA!"

"Hello Mitsu! How have you been?"

"Why you!" the blond charged.

"Shinoa!" the girl looked to Guren.

"No worries Guren I can handle a little girl's insistent whining," she said.

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU INTO DUST!" Mitsu formed her weapon – a giant axe they noted – and went after Shinoa who formed her scythe.

"Yep, I'll be gray before next week…."

Guren charged forward and knocked the blades out of the girl's hands which fell on opposite sides. He had them by their throats and Yuu felt a twinge of anger in him but let it go as he noted that Guren was upset with their behavior.

"I hope you ladies like solitary confinement because if this keeps up that's where you'll be heading!" Shinoa laughed a bit.

"I'll behave," she agreed.

"Y-Yea…..I'll behave too…" they were both dropped and Guren looked at the others.

"Right, now that your all here we can start our descent into wonderland. Follow me," Guren said.

"Since when is he the White Rabbit?" muttered Kimizuki.

"I'm thinking more Mad Hatter." Yuu mumbled. There was a tangent agreeing nod.

"When we get to the main area at the bottom of the gate I'll explain further!" Guren said.

They followed without a word until heading towards the bottom of the staircase. Soon they were on the grounds of what once was a street and were looking around to be certain that nothing was present before looking at Guren who stood with an annoyed blonde girl with pigtails presently beside him. Her expression was sour and even though they suspected she didn't like it they knew that she would have to get used to it.

"Everyone, this is Sangu Mitsuba – she's your newest addition to your team. We here at the Moon Demon company travel in a six man team. We found it's the golden number. Anymore and it gets to confusing, any less and we start losing people. Now Mitsu say hi!"

"I can't believe it I'm having to work with you Shinoa!" the girl laughed.

"Mitsu you can be so frustratingly cute when you don't get your way!" she said sarcastically. As the girls went at it both Yuu and Mika looked to Guren.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Mika

"Yea why?" dark brown looked to green and then blue.

"Because…." The dark haired man looked confused.

"Because why?" they looked to one another.

"Because….SHE'S CRAZIER THAN SHINOA!"

"You'll get used to her." They once more looked to one another.

" _He's gone mad right?"_

" _Definitely."_

Words weren't necessary to describe the blonde they had just met and right now Yuu and the rest were searching for escape routes. It was bad enough when Shinoa got in a bad mood – what were they supposed to do with this girl?

"Alright enough! Now listen. This unit is your new family – we treat one another as family and do not leave someone behind if we can help it understood?" Guren asked. The group of six looked to him.

"We understand…." Guren nodded.

"Good, now listen. I don't want anyone breaking formation. Shinoa is your leader, and you will have to remember too stick together and work together. I don't want anyone flying solo out there got it?" he asked them this and they nodded most.

"Well if I happen upon one I may have to…."

The group stared as Mitsuba tried to kick Yuu and he caught her foot. The girl stared in surprise at his reaction time and speed before humming in thought.

"You've got some good reflexes for a newbie," she said.

"Oh boy here it comes…." Mitsuba looked at Guren.

"I get it now you wanted me to be on this team to whip the newbies into shape. Consider it done sir!" she said.

"Who would want a trouble maker like you teaching someone?" Mitsu huffed and Guren looked at the others.

"Now listen up. I'm giving you all ear communicators – your ears are pierced right? They were done that way when you were kids? If not I have some cuffs. But these are vital. Do not lose them or take them off!"

Each of them were handed a cuff – some with a piercing others without – Shinoa's was a cross cuff with a dangling cross with black crystals on it. Mitsuba had a silver cuff that had a scroll design on it with a Japanese character for song on it that went through a piercing. Yoichi was handed a simple cuff that had a bow design to it in bronze, Kimizuki a gold one that had a sharp cylinder look that went in the same ear as his other piercings, and then Guren put the ones belonging to Yuu and Mika in their palms. The one belonging to Mika was a rose gold tone with a star cut out going down it and a white angel wing while Yuu's had crescent moon cut outs and was in a dark chrome with a black angel wing. Once everyone had put them on Guren nodded.

"Alright now listen, there are vampires setting up camp in the area of Harajuku – they have civilians there. Your assignment is to crush them! And then head to Shinjuku to assist us. We've heard the vampires are planning to attack and we'll need all hands on deck," Guren told them.

"So we finally get to kill some blood suckers." The man smirked as he looked at the six of them.

"Stick together, if you can help it don't go solo – stay strong and work as one and you'll survive."

"Let's get going – Harajuku is this way!" called Shinoa as she lead them away from the wall. As they walked Guren looked at the retreating forms of Yuu and Mika and glanced up at the sky.

 **{In the Skies above Japan}**

" **All passengers please remember that we are arriving in Shinjuku at sunset two days from now so be prepared we will be facing the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's Moon Demon company."**

"Hey? Did you hear that princess?" asked Lucal a blue haired vampire in his mid-twenties.

"Shinjuku….in two days."

"Just making sure you were listening. Don't want the Queen going off the deep end because her precious _daughter_ got turned to ash by a Moon Demon member." Akane looked away to think as she pulled up her hood.

" _Don't worry Yuu, Mika….I'm coming to help you."_

{…..}

 _Dearest to us all Sun is fading It will set forever._

{…..}

Author's Note: Here's chapter 1o! We have reached Harajuku and some fun and interesting things. It'll be a few chapters before we get a few answers on some little hints that were dropped.

Have fun reading and reviewing here's your

PREVIEW:

She didn't like them. They were brash, careless, and stubborn – they would put everyone in danger. She hated people like them the most; but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to completely despise them. Yuuichiro Hyakuya and his brother Mikaela showed her something that she almost forgot about. But she didn't feel right, something was wrong, something was different about them – she huffed and decided to put it aside for now.

"I don't like them but I guess I'll have to get used to it. I'm stuck with them…."

"You sure are Mitsu~"

"SHINOA!"

Chapter 11: Mitsuba


	11. Chapter 11: Mitsuba

Chapter 11: Mitsuba

The blonde haired, lavender eyed, sixteen year old Mitsuba Sangu had been through better days than this one. She was still angry with Guren – she was trying to see the point of this choice of his – and though she was being cooperative it was only under threat of solitary confinement. She took a deep breath and glanced at the group with her. Shinoa Hiragi was their unit leader, and she hated it. Why was that stupid purple haired brat the leader? She was more experienced than her. Choosing to lay that to the side she looked at the four boys. Kimizuki Shiho was arrogant in a lot of ways, and also intelligent. He seemed fairly skilled and strong, but also a bit full of himself.

His pink hair was a bit too obvious and would make it harder to hide – she could also tell it was dyed – Mitsuba frowned not quite sure about him for the time being. Her eyes then travelled to Saotome Yoichi, their bow user. She had a feeling that he was quite shy and a little quiet, he seemed nice and far too gentle to be on the field. He would have been better as an office worker or assistant – then again even they saw battle – she wasn't sure if she liked the fact that someone as kind natured as him was going to be in the Moon Demon Company as a field worker.

With nothing else to go on about him Mitsuba decided to leave him for judging later. Her eyes finally fell to the two others – Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya. They were strange, but a little off which meant she couldn't put her finger on them either. The blonde was nice, polite, but also protective of those he cared for – a blind man could have seen that – he seemed like a good fighter and she could tell by his eyes that he had been through a great deal of things that were better not to be discussed.

Mitsuba looked at his brother, smaller in stature and much more slender she could tell after being in battle for the last three years let her know that he was faster than most on the team. His small build allowed his speed to be quicker as he was lighter and lower to the ground. His black hair was messy – Mikaela's was more wavy or tousled naturally – and his green eyes somewhat startled her. When she had first locked eyes with him it had sent a chill through her. She also knew he had very good reflexes and his eyes were haunted like Mikaela's were.

" _So there's me, the Queen of Sass, an arrogant jerk, a shy wimp, and mystery boy A and mystery boy B – both of whom I know nothing more than their age and names and make me feel strange. So I guess trying to talk to them would be a good idea? Who am I kidding….Shinoa is giving me a look…..great….but…"_ her eyes trailed over Yuu and Mika. They were kind of handsome, and better yet they were _alert_ about the area. She frowned deciding not to dwell on those thoughts either.

"Hey, Yuu? Weren't you and Mika on border patrol with the army before you joined the Moon Demon Company?" asked Yoichi.

"Yea and it sucked. The most we had to deal with were a bunch of Horseman of John and they weren't that big of a deal." Mika nodded.

"I was a little surprised – they were weaker than what we'd heard. Most of the time we could handle them alone," he told the other.

"Oh….really?" Kimizuki huffed.

"I get that's what got the two of you put on probation," he said.

"Actually Yuu took down one of the big white ones by himself when he was told to stay out of the combat zone. I followed and explained that we'd come because he'd heard the others were in trouble the other two officers played it out like we were doing it just because we thought we could get away with it." Shinoa frowned.

"Really? Alone?" Yuu frowned a bit.

"It's not my fault that those idiots couldn't take care of it even though it….." they were stopped as Mitsuba turned.

"You think you're tough because you took down a Four Horseman of John alone? Let me tell you this! The ones at the barrier are weakened because of the magic – you get a mile out from the wall and they are way stronger! You should consider this when out on the field!" she said.

"We know we were just…." She got closer.

"Stop chatting – this isn't school! Stay focused and stay in formation! Tch….amateurs." With that Mitsuba walked off muttering to herself.

"Is she always like this?" asked Mika.

"Awe, she can be so cute – Mitsu is feeling the stress of new people in her hands….she just doesn't want you to die on her watch." Yuu gave her a look.

"You're the leader," he stated.

"I know, but Mitsu likes to be in control. I'm just going to let her be as she is for now. She'll get used to my position of command on her own time. If she gives you an order follow it – if I do otherwise then listen to me if its better suited…..I guess that's how we'll do things." They started walking and Yuu looked at Shinoa.

"You just hate it when someone steals your lime-light huh?" he muttered.

"Oh….not at all Yuu! I simply _adore it_ when people become little upstarts." She batted her eyes and he felt his blood run cold.

"I suddenly feel bad for Mitsuba…" Shinoa gave him a look.

"Are you falling for her Yuuichiro?" she asked with a sharp tone.

"Not at all Shinoa." He knew how to answer her on this one. He truthfully had no interest in Mitsuba though – she was pretty, but he didn't prefer blondes – he smiled to her and she sighed.

"Very well….come on we don't want to get left behind," she told him.

They walked on for what felt like hours – the area was silent and a little chilly – but none of them expected anything different. The air had gotten much cooler after the virus broke out. Needless to say they were slightly glad to have the sleeves of the uniform to protect them. Yuu had put his cloak on earlier when the winds had picked up and now Kimizuki and Mika were wishing they had done the same. As they walked Mitsuba kept glancing at the group with her – how was she supposed to be okay with this? The group was so different from what she was used to. She sighed knowing there was no point in bothering with giving any of them – including Shinoa – a lecture. For now they needed to stay focused and stick to their mission.

It was as they rounded a corner that they realized something strange. The area like it had been from the start was dead silent. Yuu felt his body tense at the stillness – it didn't make sense to him that an area where vampires were supposed to be was so quiet. He thought for a moment and practically felt Mika tensing as well – something was about to happen they felt it. Yuu glanced at the others who seemed just a tad to calm and he realized they thought nothing of the silence.

"Seems a bit quiet huh?" Yuu gave Kimizuki a glance.

"You realize that now you've said that all hell is going to break loose right?" he asked.

"That is impossible! Words alone do not cause…" A crash of a metallic noise followed by a scream cut Kimizuki off and Yuu placed a hand on his sword's hilt.

"Care to continue that sentence?" asked Mika.

"I….never mind…." The two nodded and searched for what was causing the noise.

"That's a Horseman of John!" said Yoichi.

"But why would it…."

"There's a child down there!" the group looked at Yuu – his eyes having transcended into an electric green.

"Yuu!" he nodded.

"Its fine I can do this – I just wanted to check to see what was being chased," he said as he started forward. Mitsuba grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" she shook her head.

"No! Stay in formation….that's a trap laid by the vampires," she said. Yuu shook his head.

"Are you just going to let her die?" he set glowing eyes on her.

The little girl's screams echoed through the area and Mitsuba locked eyes with the black haired boy who then hissed a bit as he heard another scream. In an instant Yuu snarled as he stepped into Mitsuba's personal space.

"Stay in formation!" the boy leaned away from her a bit as he narrowed his eyes.

"What good is the Moon Demon Company if you can't save a single child?" he snarled.

"Yuu…." Bright green locked with sapphire blue and the boy looked back to Mitsuba.

"Do what you want…." He jerked loose and started to move away.

"Wait you can't just…."

"But I am not watching someone die when I can help! Not again!"

"You can just charge in there! The vampires will be…"

Mika ran after his brother and fell into pace with the boy as they ran towards the girl. The others went to follow but were stopped by Shinoa's scythe. The others stared as the girl shook her head.

"Don't follow. Just wait for them to get to her – when the vampires come out we can use this as an advantage. Yuu and Mika just gave us a chance to hinder the vampires," she said.

"You're going to use them?" Mitsuba looked at the girl.

"Listen, Yuu and Mika are capable of staving off a Horseman of John and we know that Yuu can handle a vampire – if anything we need to wait and help them when the vamps come," Shinoa explained.

"Are you sure?" the girl looked at the blonde.

"Positive why?" Mitsuba looked at the two boys had run to.

"He…..Yuuichiro he's….small…..Mika has to be more powerful," she said.

"He's also an excellent fighter – just watch him Mitsuba – he's about to surprise you."

The blonde watched as the girl closed her eyes afraid of her own death when a green and black blade blocked the attack. She stared as Yuu shoved the monster off and Mika wounded the monster's arm. The others stared as the black haired teen grabbed the girl and said something to her as he looked at Kimizuki. The pink haired man barely had time to react as Yuu somehow threw the girl across the area and he ran to catch her. Safely in his arms his eyes locked onto the two brothers as the Horseman of John began to howl and come after them. The two blocked in tangent – it almost favored a dance with the intricate turns that were completely in synch with one another – Mitsuba stared amazed as the Horseman of John was thrown back.

"What the…."

"Told you so!" Mitsuba frowned.

"Whatever I….oh!" she began to race towards the Horseman as Mika tumbled away and she drew her weapon with Kimizuki on her tail.

"HYAKUYA!" Yuu turned in time for her to block the monster's attack before finally Mitsuba shoved it off.

"Thanks you saved me," he said.

"Idiot! You left yourself open!"

"Yea well it's kind of hard not to when you have five tons of monster coming at you," said Mika as he managed to stand.

"HERE COME THE VAMPIRES!"

The group turned in time to block their first attack and turn in time to have the Horseman attack again. Mitsuba and Kimizuki flew away to stop the Horseman only for the vampires to attack Mika and Yuu. The two boys matched them stroke for stroke and even managed to turn them away and kept it up as Mitsuba, Kimizuki and Yoichi destroyed the Horseman and the vampires turned on the two boys again. Yuu ended up with two just like his brother and the others were pushed back by one at random. Mitsuba felt herself tense in fear that the vampires were going to kill the two.

"That was too easy – come now pretty little ones why not just give in?" asked one of the males.

"Like hell I'm going back to you fangs!" the female hummed.

"You escaped? How?" Yuu knocked her off of him and posed for another attack.

"Simple, I walked up and put a bullet through Ferid Bathory's skull!" he snarled.

"You little….FILTHY HUMAN!"

Yuu and Mika kept trying to match them but at one point one of the vampires caught Mika at the side and he hissed in pain as he tried to block the man off. One went after Mitsuba and Kimizuki who were fighting themselves. Yoichi tried to get a lock on one of the vampires but failed and Shinoa was no use while trying to protect the child and guard Yoichi's back. Things were beginning to look bleak and Shinoa looked at Yuu's eyes – they were glowing – was he going to use it? She knew these weren't nobles but they were cornered. Suddenly she heard a pained yelp and looked to see Yuu cover the area above his eye in pain before looking around him. She locked up her body knowing what he was about to do.

"Lend me your power…"

"Hmm? Who? God? He won't help you!" said the vampire in a mocking tone.

"ASURAMARU!"

A powerful whirl of icy black wind flew in a vortex around the boy and threw the vampires and the humans around as if they were ragdolls. Yuu stood posed for another attack as dark purple marks favoring wind patterns made with a brush stroke combined with tribal tattoos laced up to his face and fell just under his eyes.

"He has cursed gear?" the female hissed.

"They're part of the Vampire Extermination Unit!" everyone collected themselves as Yuu kept a trained eye on them and felt Mika fall into place beside him. The boy preparing to strike as well if they came after them.

"We should capture them – they'll be fun and that one….." one of their eyes settled on Yuu.

"What about him? He's a filthy little human!" the other smirked.

"He's interesting – he's special and might come in handy," he said.

"I'd like to see you try bastard!" one of them barely managed to block the next hit of the green blade as another one nearly got them as well. A black wind struck again and sliced the ground – leaving a deep gash in its wake.

" _How did he...get so close and us not notice him?"_

"Yuu! Fallback!" the black haired teen looked at Mitsuba.

"What?" she nodded.

"We need to back away now and…." He narrowed his eyes.

"I am not letting them escape!"

"Yuu listen to me! We're behind enemy lines – we need to fall back before their reinforcements come," Shinoa said.

They were amazed as the boy relaxed and began to walk away Mika watched his back as did Mitsuba and Kimizuki as they started to back away. they were glad to just pull back and believed they would until one of the vampires opened their mouths.

"That's right, run away from the butcher livestock," called the blue-gray haired vampire.

An unnatural chill spread through the area startling the group of both humans and vampires as Mika flinched away from Yuu whose demonic marks had surfaced again. His eyes turned to the vampires with killer intent in them and they took an uneasy step back – that was shocking enough – and then fear crossed the face of the one who spoke as he locked eyes with the teenager.

"What did you call us?" his voice was cold, lace with a venomous snarl as he turned to face the vampire.

"I….."

"Come on we better go…..that one looks hostile," said the female.

The vampires ran and Yuu's marks vanished as he locked his eyes with the things as they ran away. The others looked relieved as they headed back to the shelter of the barracks of the wall. As they walked the group glanced at Mika and then to Yuu repeatedly. Mika shook his head each time they attempted to speak and kept quiet as continued their walk.

 **{Within the Wall's Barracks}**

A resounding slap went off in the room as the group looked to Mitsu who had back-handed Yuu across the face. Mika narrowed his eyes as the blonde girl stood before him with an irate expression on her face. She couldn't believe that the boy would do this – he knew the rules – and he had just broken them as if they were nothing. The boy looked to the side and let his bangs shadow his eyes.

"Are you an idiot? You could have gotten us all killed out there!" she snapped.

"Mitsuba you…." Mika went to defend his brother, but Yuu beat him to it.

"You can hit me or kick me all you want – but I wouldn't change what I did today for anything. I know you hate it, but I made a choice and I am satisfied with what I did. I'm fine with these choices."

"Grrr….you're the kind of person I hate the most!" she snarled. He blinked.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're brash, you think before everyone else and you're far too willing to go into a fight! What were you thinking? Hot head!" she said sternly.

"I apologize for making you feel that way – but it won't change what I did and if I had to choose I would do it again without hesitation." The girl fumed as she walked away.

"You sure do have a way with the ladies Yuu," said Mika.

"And you! Why were you following him?!" he looked at her.

"He's my brother and I agree with his choice Sangu – that child would have died without him making the choice you were to _stubborn_ to make," Mika explained harshly.

"But I…"

"Thank you sirs…." Yuu looked at the little girl as she handed him back his cloak. He took it and bent down to place a hand on her head.

"No problem, we were just doing our jobs," said Yuu. Mitsuba watched the interaction. Despite all the power she'd seen – he was so gentle with the little girl that it left her a bit confused.

"Yea, I mean we're supposed to help you. And from now on the Japanese Imperial Demon Army is going to take care of you." Mika was next to his brother at the little girl's eye level as she looked them over in questioning before eyeing them closer.

"Then…you two are…..angels," the little girl said softly. She was nervous that this would upset them.

"If you think so then sure – we're angels." Kimizuki watch Yuu smile as he placed his hand on hers and Mika smiled as well. Mitsuba stared at them in confusion.

"Those people right there at the door are going to take you to see a doctor and get you something to eat – from there you can rest and we'll ask you some questions in the morning okay?" said Mika as they started to stand.

Before they could the girl threw her arms around them and thanked them again as she let go and went with the officers waiting for her. Mika and Yuu stood and brushed themselves off while Yoichi smiled and Shinoa gave the black haired boy a look that told him she wanted to speak with him later – probably about using one of his senses from the Psychometry gift – he smiled and the group decided it was time to turn in for the day. As they walked talking slowly Mitsuba stared after them not quite sure what to believe that she had just seen. Shinoa had been right about Yuuichiro and his brother being strong; but Yuu honestly stumped her.

Her eyes traveled up his frame as she walked not far behind him. He was small she knew that upon inspection of his appearance, but standing in the middle with Mika on his right and Kimizuki to his left he looked _tiny_ and fragile. She knew it seemed silly to think such a thing of the boy when she had just seen him knock back a Four Horseman of John _alone_ and terrify a group of vampires as if they were little kids. No, something wasn't right with him – he wasn't an average human being. She hummed as she grabbed what she needed from the shower's locker room for the girls and glanced at the four boys – perhaps a certain purple haired girl would give her a few details.

 **{Shower Room: 8:56pm}**

She didn't like them. They were brash, careless, and stubborn – they would put everyone in danger. She hated people like them the most; but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to completely despise them. Yuuichiro Hyakuya and his brother Mikaela showed her something that she almost forgot about. But she didn't feel right, something was wrong, something was different about them – she huffed and decided to put it aside for now.

"I don't like them but I guess I'll have to get used to it. I'm stuck with them…."

"You sure are Mitsu~" she noted that the girl was peeking into the shower where she was.

"SHINOA!" she said in shock.

"What?" she stared.

"Don't come in while I'm showering!" Mitsuba said.

"Oh don't be so shy – I saw the way you were looking at Yuu and Mika….." the blonde stared at her.

"So?" she asked.

"So? Did you like what you saw?" Mitsu went red and grabbed the shower head to spray the other girl.

"Pervert!" Shinoa laughed.

"I am serious Mitsu – you have to admit they're very handsome." Mitsuba looked to the side.

"I'm not interested in a relationship with two people who put so much at risk," she said.

"Now Mitsu you can't have them both!" Shinoa's sing-song voice came through and she flushed.

"I'm not interested in either of them – how's that?" Shinoa frowned.

"Why not? Mika's a catch….your just upset because they remind you of yourself back in the day," she stated.

"What's their deal anyways?" Shinoa looked down.

"Both Yuu and Mika were put through a lot four years ago….they lost everything they held dear to them…..they haven't been the same since then according to Guren," she explained. Shinoa honestly didn't think it was wise of her to tell Mitsuba too much for the time being.

"Oh….everyone's suffered through that Shinoa – they're no different." Shinoa glanced to the side.

"Even though Yuu threw a Four Horseman of John off by himself?" she inquired.

"How did he even know the girl was there? How did he see her?" Mitsuba looked confused therefore Shinoa hummed and decided to tell her.

"Yuu is a Psychometry user. He copied most of the powers off of a Noble vampire and has most of their abilities. Speed is at fifty percent but it's still remarkably fast, he retained the senses being heightened, their durability, and he got fangs from it but no cravings for blood thus far – this was four years ago," she stated.

"So his eyes glowing like that?" Shinoa nodded.

"He was using his sensory skills. Apparently he thought it would be some good to make sure something else wasn't being chased by the vampires," she told her.

"I've never met someone with a gift before…..that's unnatural." Shiona laughed.

"You'll get used to it I swear promise. It's not that unnatural I promise," she stated.

"I only glimpsed it so I guess I'll have to wait and see what else he can do…." Shinoa smiled.

"Mika can do it too he just hasn't copied off anything yet – and he has another gift – but I'll let you ask him about that," she said.

"Shinoa…"

"Yes Mitsu?" the blonde looked at her.

"Don't come in while I'm showering." The purple haired girl smiled wickedly.

"Oh come now don't be shy!" she dove at Mitsu who yelped as she was tickled and began to fight back.

"No fair!"

 **{Locker Room}**

The boys glanced at the girl's shower area in questioning when they heard a few yelps and laughter coming from the place alongside an arguing tone. Yuu had changed into something comfortable to sleep in for the night and was ready for bed by now – except his hair which Mika was glaring at him about….again – he felt a towel being thrown over his head and stared at the blonde who frowned.

"Its cold don't think you're going to sleep with a wet head!" Yuu frowned as he started to dry his hair.

"Yes mom…" the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Well someone has to watch out for you – Mitsuba had a point – what you did today was reckless at best and you could have gotten killed!" he stated.

"I know but I couldn't just let that little girl die Mika and you know why!" the other two watched them for a moment.

"Yuu….I understand the reason but you also used you gift – Shinoa got worried about that and you know why! Don't push yourself with it," Mika told him. Yuu sighed as he finished drying his hair and tossed the towel into the hamper.

"I get it okay? But if I don't use it then I'll never be able to do anything with it without getting sick. I'll be fine Mika." Yuu raked his fingers through his hair to make it behave and felt his brother flick his forehead as he stopped.

"You are a hazard to your own health….but….I still think it was pretty cool what you did," he said.

"Wait…you used your gift to find that girl?" Kimizuki stared at the boy.

"Yea, I heightened my sense of sight to locate her – I didn't want to go down there without knowing exactly what it was chasing," he said.

"That's pretty amazing. Can you focus your other ones like that?" Yuu looked to Yoichi.

"My hearing and sense of smell can be done that way on occasion – but scent is a lot harder and the last time I tried during training I ended up with a nose bleed. Nothing's happened with my ears or eyes yet though and I can increase my strength a little bit – I kept my durability up when I took that hit from the Horseman of John," he explained.

"A nosebleed? Really?" Yuu glanced at Mika.

"Which is why Shinoa hasn't played that up and tried to put a collar on me. You know how she is about things – it really scared her to be honest," he answered to his brother who sighed.

"I am losing my enthusiasm over copying off a Noble like you did – I don't really care to beat my body up every time I use the gift I was given." Yuu shrugged.

"Abjure is just as strenuous but probably not as instant as this one. If I remember you said that Guren taught you how to bind a person's soul to their body so they couldn't die as easily," he stated.

"Well, yea, but…..the person has to be near death for me to do that. It doesn't grant them durability and I can't heal them I can only trap them in their bodies for a few hours at most. Past getting them to surgery I can't really help. I guess the Abjure ability is also a good thing to have if anyone gets possessed by a demon while on a mission." Yuu nodded.

"Exactly, all you have to do is get a hold of them. And it's useful in more ways than one – be thankful you have it Mika – that ability works very well with Naturopaths….who knows you may have to bind Kimizuki's sister's soul to her body…." Kimizuki went rigid.

"If she's dying to where that's her last option….I'd rather let her pass away….I saw the things that have to be done and I don't like it," he said.

"You bind them by carving a cross on the tops of the feet or ankles, and the inside of the wrists alongside a cross made of both the Abjurist and the person their binding's blood on the forehead. Seems fairly basic to me…" Mika looked at Yuu in surprise.

"That's painful and if you can't access the area of their legs where you have to carve the cross you have to do it on the abdomen which is painful. You have to center them throughout the body so to seal the lower half of the body you have to carve a cross on the torso – that can't feel good," he said. The black haired boy glanced to the side.

"I get that I just….don't think I would choose death over a few moments of pain if it could save someone's life." Kimizuki looked him over.

"You have a very dark side to you don't you?" he inquired.

"Umm…not…."

"My I feel refreshed!" they looked to Shinoa who came out with her hair down and Mitsuba who cast her a look.

"I bet you are you perv…um….what's up?" the boys shrugged.

"Nothing really, just talking," said Mika.

"Uhuh….hey Yuuichiro?" the boy looked to her.

"Are you going to say you hate me again?" Mitsuba frowned.

"I wanted to ask about your sight – how well is it when you use the Psychometry gift?" she inquired. Yuu thought for a moment.

"Well….I can test it out….otherwise I'm not a hundred percent sure." She frowned.

"Look out that window – Tell me what's inside the building," she said. Yuu walked over to the window and closed his eyes for a moment before looking out the closed window in hopes that he could see what was in the other building.

"Okay, it's an office….Guren's office." The others walked over and he looked to Mitsu who squinted.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"I can see his nameplate on the desk – and all the unfinished papers…..wait a minute….why is he got our files out?" the group looked at him.

"Your files?" Mika looked at his brother.

"You can see that well?" Yuu nodded.

"I have to focus on it but yea – guess it makes sense that the vamps always caught the people trying to escape….but I can't make out what's on the bottom of them," he stated.

"That's impressive. How well can you see in the dark?" electric green eyes looked at her lavender ones.

"Why ask?" Mitsuba looked at him and the others.

"Because, the little girl told one of the officers where she came from and it's in a subway station – in the dark with no lights. I was hoping you could….be our eyes down there," she said. Yuu looked at her in questioning before nodding.

"I can see pretty well in the dark – about as well as an animal could. I tested it when Shinoa was helping me control it better….I could see her even though she was in a corner away from any light sources." Kimizuki thought for a moment.

"But its not like heat signatures?" Yuu shook his head.

"No, and by the way your hair is starting to fade – your blonde….hmm…" Kimizuki felt his eyes grow.

"That's not impressive – that's creepy," he said. Yuu shrugged and blinked a few times before his eyes went back to the sharp emerald green they normally were.

"So Mitsuba? Where is the vampire's hideout?" the blonde walked forward a bit before looking at them.

"Omotesando – we're heading there in the morning so get some rest," she said. The others nodded knowing that tomorrow was going to be a day they wouldn't forget.

{…..}

 _Are you still my family? A river will flow you are not my enemy I'll let you prove me wrong._

{…}

Author's Note: Chapter 12 is coming as is a very strange surprise. The voting is going to continue until chapter 16 where the Poll is going to be closed and something else will be up at the end of this story for the second arc.

*To my FairyTail Fans: I am going to do a mega update on that story when August Comes I promise. I'll be back at school and have unlimited internet whereas I do not have that at home and I'll be able to access the movie better!*

Now that we've covered that Thanks to my fans you guys are remarkable! Love you all! And a super thanks to giving my story 18 reviews already.

Here's the…

PREVIEW:

They were swarmed, the noise of weapons clashing was enough to make Yuu's ears hurt as he had been forced to use his Psychometry gift to help him keep the others safe – they were still being over powered – he glanced at Shinoa who was holding her own well as was Mika and the rest. His focus locked onto the two fangs that were attacking him and his eyes narrowed as the went from emerald to electric green and the two of them froze. He spun and destroyed one and then one of his worst fears came to pass. There was a scream, a splatter of blood, and Shinoa yelled in terror. His eyes travelled to one of his teammates, his eyes growing wide as he watched them being dropped to the floor as they gripped their stomach were a wound was bubbling up blood.

"NO!"

Chapter 12: Harajuku


	12. Chapter 12: Harajuku

Chapter 12: Harajuku

The sky was far too dark in the mornings around Shibuya. All of them would agree on this even as they walked the streets – occasionally bumping into debris from the years gone by. Thus far it had been dead silent and far too peaceful for their liking. Yuu and Mika both felt as if something was going to happen today that would change the dynamics of their little unit – not that it wasn't already odd – Mika looked to his brother who was trying to help navigate them with his eyesight being improved from his gift. His eyes now were a bright electric green and had a faint glow to them in the dimness. Shinoa walked not far from them as they looked at the area around them in faint curiosity.

"So what are we supposed to do when we arrive in Harajuku?" asked Kimizuki with a yawn.

"I have a plan set up. Yuu can see in the dark better than us therefore him and myself will be leading, following Mika and Mitsuba and Kimizuki and Yoichi at the rear guarding us. By doing that we cover ourselves fairly well." The others seemed to be okay with this idea but also wondered what their move would be when they finally entered the station and found the vampires.

"That sounds great and all but what about once we arrive in the station?" asked Mika.

"We're going to be basic with this – don't attack without the order to draw, don't do anything alone, and do not attack any of the vampires until you are positive that they are unarmed. We don't need to loose anyone on this mission." Mitsuba's voice called out to them and Yuu sighed.

"You look tired," Yoichi said as he looked at his friend.

"I guess….I decided to put my senses out to keep us clear of any danger, but the closer we get to Otomesando the more of this really horrible scent I'm picking up." He scrunched his nose a bit and Mika looked at him.

"Are you going to do that all day? You look ill already," he stated.

"Well I didn't want to do something that could hinder us – I kept my senses heightened to keep us out of danger but…." Shinoa looked at him.

"I want you to drop it down to your eyes and ears – you got sick last time remember the nose bleed?" she told him.

"Yea and I remember it scaring the crap out of you." Shinoa frowned.

"Do you need reminding of how sick you got?" Yuu sighed.

"No thanks I'm good….but I appreciate your concern." Shinoa smiled.

"Well at least I know you listen," she said. The boy frowned a bit.

"I've always been listening Shinoa." The girl smiled again.

"That's good to know," she informed him and he gave her a small smile.

Mika wanted to admit that it was somewhat cute – he still wasn't sure if they were together or not – but he could admit one thing about them: if they were dating – they were _very good_ at hiding it. Kimizuki had noted it nearly a week ago and even Yoichi was catching on. He half-hoped that Mitsuba was going to avoid forcing a trigger hair reaction from either of them though because if Yuu and Shinoa were dating or together he only could imagine the kind of horrors those two could put someone through.

" _Here's to hope….and fortune if we have any!"_ he thought as they continued walking.

Shinoa walked along with her team and thought sincerely about what Yuu had said during their conversation before bed last night. She had discussed with him her concerns of the following day and had asked his opinion of retreating if they were attacked back and her plan failed. He had been very blunt to answer her with a no – but within good reason – Yuu had disclosed that he felt they would keep retreating back and forth and either the vampires would tail them, or they would slip up because they would become accustomed to running. Shinoa remember teasing him about how different he could be from time to time. Normally Yuu was brash and very fierce, but when asked about something tactical he truthfully thought it through. He was showing himself to be quite a talented tactician as of late.

" _If we keep running we'll be hurt eventually, on top of that if we don't finish our mission here in Harajuku soon then we'll be behind in Shinjuku where Guren had said they needed all hands on deck – if he hadn't said that my concerns would be elsewhere. But if Guren tells you that he needs every single person in Moon Demon Company possible….then I know Shinjuku is going to be bad."_ Shinoa recanted in her mind what Yuu had told her yesterday evening and found herself fully agreeing to what he said. If they kept running they would fall behind and then whatever was about to happen in Shinjuku would possibly cause severe casualties due to their lack of presence during the battle.

"So when we get there….you want us to form the formation you told us about and then what? Head down the slope and attack a bunch of vampires?" asked Mika.

"No, hopefully they'll be sleeping right now and we can catch them by surprise. Honestly I just want to get out of the entire thing without any injuries. Do you understand Yuu?" Shinoa looked at Yuu who smirked a bit.

"Coming out without a single scratch sounds fine to me. I'd prefer it that way anyhow," he said.

"Good, now when we get to Otomesando I want you all to stay with us! Do not break formation and get lost okay?" the group nodded.

"Got it!"

 **{Otomesando Station}**

It was dark, dank, and cold like a pit. There was no warmth within the area and it seemed void of life as they walked down the area and towards the first area where they could find their way to area B where the vampires were supposed to be. Mika and Yuu both were recalling some events from their childhood with the state of the place and did nothing to draw attention to the sensation they had as they finally reached the bottom area. It was full of not vampires or rodents – not even a smaller Horseman of John – it was scattered about in odd clusters with people in white medical lab style clothes.

Around their throats were dark blue chokers that matched the bands on their wrists and ankles. The choker had a tag on it with a white line going down its center. They were ID tags – something that Yuu and Mika wouldn't forget – both boys still had their tags and Guren had fixed them to carry their personal information for them to wear on missions in case they needed any forms of identification. However, by looking at the group of people who were huddled in fear those chokers that they wore even now felt weighted and more akin to a strangle-hold than anything else.

"What is this?" asked Mitsuba.

"What? Have you never seen what the vampire's livestock wears?" she looked at Yuu.

"How would you know?" he looked away from her and glanced around the room.

"Livestock?" Mika nodded to Yoichi's question.

"Vampires keep children – or whomever they find – as livestock and take blood from them periodically in exchange for food and shelter," he explained.

"And you two know this how?" Mika looked to the side and Shinoa felt her heart clench in sorrow for them.

"This sure brings back memories – compared to this rat hole Sangunia was an industrialized paradise huh Mika?" the blonde nodded.

"Sangunia…..wait the two of you were…." Shinoa walked by Mitsuba who stared after the two boys who walked with her. Realization dawned on her at that.

" _How did I not notice before? They knew a lot about vampires and how they did things that even we didn't know….no wonder Yuuichiro did that yesterday….he and Mika both probably watched their family die….how could I be so stupid?!"_

"Why don't they just run?" asked Yoichi.

"Because, despite being used as a food source they're safe – the streets outside are flooded with giant monsters – besides that the children here are too weak. They probably feed them enough to keep them living but not enough to give them the strength to run away." the brunette looked to Yuu who was scanning over the area slowly.

"Are there any fangs around?" questioned Shinoa.

"We're good I didn't see any of them."

"What about sensing them? Did you sense any?" inquired Mitsuba. The boy glanced her way.

"There are vampires in here just now where we are." The others nodded – the answer was good enough for them.

"Okay then, let's keep going," Shinoa stated as they walked.

Their walk down the tunnel was a bit harder than they would have liked to admit. Most of the humans looked at them in fear as they went by and it made them wondering what they thought of them. Did they think they were something here to harm them? Or were they angry that they were going to take away the one stable thing in their lives no matter how miserable they were about it. Yuu was discreet about it but he grabbed Shinoa's lower arm in hopes of giving her support in the face of an unknown situation. She seemed to relax at his touch and regain her composure as they made it to an area that had bars coming up from the ground to stop people from entering the area. It was something that like most of the things in the place had been there for a long time.

In the center of the room was a pile of rubble from where the roof had fallen in letting sunlight stream through the hole and grass to begin growing on the debris. It was oddly peaceful despite how dark and cold it was down in the tunnel ways. The group looked around and found themselves alone momentarily – however, the stillness unnerved them causing them to be unnaturally jumpy about the slightest of movements. The quietness and the chill in the air made them feel anxious and as if the shadows would reach out and attack them – in their world it wasn't such an impossibility – they waited, tensed to draw their weapons as finally noise returned.

The rustle of fabric, the click of shoe soles and the small clink of metal that was to faint to be from a weapon. The group looked around and waited hoping that if it were to be a vampire it wouldn't be a strong one and it wouldn't be an armed one either. The last thing they needed was to run into a Noble down here. A white cloaked figure appeared as it walked across the way and between pillars. It was as the vampire caught their scents that its eyes locked onto them. It saw a glint of bright electric green and then the clink of noise of weapons.

"Prepare to draw!" weapons were drawn or manifested. Sounding like scathing voices that held a wicked tint – the demons inside were probably singing their joy of getting to be used for carnage.

"You filthy livestock!" the vampire spat and the group tensed for an attack. The attack was however stopped when they caught movement from their group and felt a breeze of motion go by them as boots clacked when they hit the stone ground and the vampire let out a pained gasp a moment later as Yuu ran his sword through.

"How does it feel to get be killed by your food you bastard?!" Yuu pulled outwards and turned away the vampire slowly turned to ash.

"One down…." Muttered Mika as he looked at his brother while the rest of them went over.

"Yuuichiro! How many times do I have to tell you that…." Mitsuba had raised her hand to slap him and he caught it.

"I waited for the draw signal, I observed that the vampire was unarmed and I stopped him before he contacted backup. I followed the rules – you're the one who keeps….." he suddenly jerked her forward and she went red as she was moved back and another vampire with a sword locked blades with Yuu only to be destroyed.

"This is going to be easy," stated Yoichi.

"You think so?" he glanced to Mika.

"I do….mainly because I think we're a pretty good team," Yuu came over to them as Mitsuba stared after him while Shinoa watched with a smile.

"That's why Guren trained him and Mika – they're special Mitsuba…." She stared momentarily.

"Yea I…"

"That was pretty good. Your almost as strong as me midget," said Kimizuki.

"You want to go at it right here four-eyes?" Mika sighed as he watched.

"I dare you to call me that again!" the pink haired teen stated.

"Four Eyes!" Shinoa giggled as she looked at Mitsuba's expression.

"Guren's favorites are a bunch of trouble makers who suck at teamwork," she explained.

"I think I get it….well I don't think there are any more vampires present so we should start back and tell the Company that there are civilians."

"Yea I think so too. Let's go before something else happens," said Kimizuki.

"Do you remember what happened last time you said that?" the other looked at Yuu.

"So? That was a fluke! So don't just assume that…."

As if fated to say those words the group heard the shattering of glass and stared onwards as vampires swarmed them. Weapons went up and the group bunched together knowing that they were in trouble. Kimizuki sighed as he was once more proven wrong and he like his teammates prepared for a battle. The vampires charged and they fought back as swiftly as possible. The strikes were hard and fast making it difficult to keep up with so many of them. Mika jumped and caught two of them making the numbers less opposing but not weakening their assault. These blood suckers were sent to kill them and there was no stopping them unless they pushed themselves.

Shinoa threw off another three and sliced through the vampires with anxiety building in her as she looked at the numbers. Compared to the six of them there were at least five for each of them to deal with – she felt her heart race at the notion – what could she do? If something didn't turn the tides they were going to be killed. Yuu glanced her way as he locked blades with the vampire nearest to him and she felt herself bite her lip in insecurity. If Yuu were to use his gift at full force against the vampires they were facing now it would strengthen their chances of survival, but it would deplete his energy and if they ran into a noble they would be completely defenseless if they chose to attack. She looked at him as they were all thrown back together and locked eyes with their enemy.

"Shinoa….I can use it and give us some leverage…..what do you want me to do?" he looked to her and she felt worry overtake her.

"Are you sure?" the others looked at the two of them momentarily before returning their glares to the vampires.

"Positive," he said.

"Alright….Yuu I want you to use it, and as for the rest of you….strike hard, don't let any of them escape!"

The vampires felt a chill lace up their spines as Yuu gave them a wicked smile and his eyes flashed an electric green as he charged the vampires with an increased speed. The others went after the vampires in sets. Shinoa tag-teamed with Yuu while Mika and Mitsuba teamed up and Yoichi and Kimizuki went after a set. The vampires showed fear when they realized that Yuu was keeping up with them and matching them without little difficulty. The others were also gaining ground over the fangs as they attacked them in a head on assault. Shinoa spun slicing the vampires that had come for her into nothing but ashes and then went back into the fray. Yoichi struck the vampires around Kimizuki who went after the others while Mika and Mitsuba were fairing well. Both her axe and his sword making fairly swift work of the hoard. Mika was positive they were going to win until he turned to look at his brother.

Yuu was breathing hard – almost struggling – and his skin was paling while his body shivered in a bit of discomfort. He knew then that the strain was getting to him. The boy pushed himself though and managed to take out a good number of the vampires despite his rough breathing and his shaking grip on his sword. Mika felt anxiety rise in him as the boy sliced down another vampire and then a splatter of blood was heard as the boy coughed and clapped his hand over his mouth and went to his knees. Shinoa covered him with her scythe and as they converged on their teammate one of the vampires laughed.

"That was interesting….tell me boy….what are you exactly? You smell like us," the vampire said. The others narrowed their eyes.

"He's clearly human, maybe one of those rare half-breeds?" a female came forward with flowing caramel colored hair and the same red eyes as the rest that came to circle them.

"Him and that blonde one are something different from the others!" a scratchy voice spoke up and both Yuu and Mika cast an anxious glance at one another.

"I don't see it but I can feel it. Whatever the hell you two are is interesting, I bet the Queen would enjoy having them as her personal pets – they are rather _pretty_ I bet she would adore it. She might even turn them just so she can have some company. She always does love pretty things," said the female.

"Hmm fine then, capture the black haired one and the blonde one – kill the rest."

And then hell descended upon them. The group doubled their efforts to stay alive as they fought. Mika hovered a little closer to his brother in hopes of keeping him safe as they fought the monsters and hoped they could somehow defeat them. However, for Yuu his body was still reeling despite him fighting with the others. Each hit felt like being knocked into something and made his body ache in pain. His ears were ringing a bit and he could hear his blood pumping, his heart pounding, how shakily he breathed but he focused little on it even as his head began to throb to let him know that he was over exerting his body.

Despite that he knew he had to keep fighting, if he didn't then the others would die and both he and Mika would end up in the Vampire City as their Queen's play things – he didn't dare guess what she would do to them – and knowing those things were the possible outlook of their future made Yuu push himself even further as he struggled to keep up. A blade sliced his arm and he hissed in pain and killed the vampire while the others tried to keep up. The back and forth was taking its toll he could tell by their ragged breaths and the slight sway some of them had. He tried to center himself and realized then that he could barely focus because of how fuzzy his brain was becoming from the exhaustion.

They were swarmed, the noise of weapons clashing was enough to make Yuu's ears hurt as he had been forced to use his Psychometry gift to help him keep the others safe – they were still being over powered – he glanced at Shinoa who was holding her own well as was Mika and the rest. His focus locked onto the two fangs that were attacking him and his eyes narrowed as they went from emerald to electric green and the two of them froze. His body wanted to lock up and force him to stop moving but he couldn't he had to fight.

He spun and destroyed one and then one of his worst fears came to pass. There was a scream, a splatter of blood, and Shinoa yelled in terror. His eyes travelled to one of his teammates, his eyes growing wide as he watched them being dropped to the floor as they gripped their stomach were a wound was bubbling up blood. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. One of the vampires laughed and rage boiled in his blood.

"NO!"

"Haha! You humans sure are foolish – look at you all! You're barely standing and you're still trying to fight? How unseemly," said the vampire.

"MITSUBA!" Shinoa was screaming, in tears already and seeing her like that set Yuu off.

"I honestly don't understand you livestock – it's just one stupid human. What can you do to save her? It's useless, give us the two we want and we might let you go. Being livestock isn't so bad in fact…" a blade sliced the man across his cheek.

"Do you want to continue that sentence you bastard?" sharp emerald green locked onto him and the vampire laughed as he drew his sword.

"You know that little brat who led you all here? I find her to be the prime example of what humans are really like…" he struck out and Yuu blocked it.

"None of you get it…" the vampire huffed as he dodged Yuu's attack.

"She was willing to do anything when we took her family – honestly threaten someone or something you hold precious and you humans grovel and do anything we ask like well trained dogs! It's pathetic," the vampire said as Yuu stepped back and moved his sword to his side. The vampire looked a tad confused as did most of them.

"Well then….you may actually know something about us then. You see, your right – we'd done the powers of the things we despise, strain our bodies to the point of near death, we'd kill, or die for someone we love, we'd even make contracts with demons or become devils ourselves just so long as the ones we love are safe…..but where you call that pathetic…." Yuu rose his sword back to where it would have touched the back of his head nearly.

"We call it honorable!" Mika finished as he rose his sword for attack.

"Really? Honorable? You livestock are funny! Make sure the Queen knows that these two are quite the interesting company!" a chill of ice entered the room causing the vampires to pause as emerald eyes went electric green and the washed out purple of Yuu's demon's markings came onto his face as Mika's did the same.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you humans are weak because you love," said the female.

"That is where your wrong…..we aren't weak because of our love." The others braced their weapons as Mitsuba looked weakly up at Yuu and Mika.

"It's what gives us our strength," Yuu stated.

"Hahaha you are wasting your time livestock.

"Lend me your power…..ASURAMARU!" a flare of black and emerald green wind tore through the area startling the vampires and sending most to oblivion in a scream of pain. Mitsuba felt her eyes widen despite the pain and blood loss pulling on her consciousness.

"You little – I'LL KILL YOU DAMN LIVESTOCK!"

"Lend me your strength! FENRIR!" blue and black ash swarmed with the green and black wind. The others smiled as they caught on.

"Come to my aid SHIKAI-MADOJI!" Orange and black formed a beast that joined the fray.

"KISEKI-O!"

"GEKKOIN!"

Flashes of black, of blue, of emerald and fire light orange shot around the area catching the vampires off guard as the attacks kept coming and were relentless until finally the noise of cloth hitting the ground remained and nothing else was left. Exhausted the group took in deep breaths until a wet cough caught their attention and they looked to Mitsuba who was closing her eyes. Panic laced through them like a bullet to the heart. They rushed to her side and tried to wake her. She felt the presence of others, their warmth, the sound of their voices were so muffled though that she couldn't make out who was who. She was dying, and for some reason peace was slowly starting to claim her.

Yuu thought frantically as he glanced at the others and their sorrowful faces, Shinoa in tears and Mika staring at Mitsuba as if he couldn't believe she was dying. His mind was in a haze amidst the attacks that had just happened, tear stained faces, blood soaked white gloves, shaky breaths and paled skin that was far to white. He took a deep breath and glanced at Mitsuba once more before looking at his brother. They had one chance and if it failed they were going to loose someone precious to their little family. He couldn't bare it again.

"Mika….." the blonde looked at him.

"What is it?" the boy bit the finger of his right hand glove and pulled it off before doing the same to the other.

"I want you to bind her soul." The others let out gasps of shock.

"No! I can't Yuu! Do you get what you're asking me to do?" Yuu nodded causing Mika to stare.

"I'm aware of what I'm asking, but please – just do it." Mika shook his head.

"There's no way I can do that! She's already in a lot of pain and she's not going to make it to a hospital! There's nothing I can do! Nor is there anything you can do! She's dying Yuu I won't inflict that much pain on her!" Yuu looked down.

"Please Mika…." He again shook his head.

"Yuu I can't just bind her soul! That's to cruel too her – if she's going to die let her do it in peace and not in agony," he said.

"Mika's right Yuu just…" Shinoa felt tears slide down her face.

"Just…..let….me die….." the others looked at Mitsuba as she weakly opened her eyes to look at Yuu.

"I'm not letting you die like this Mitsuba. No!"

"Please…..I….won't make…it…" she felt her breathing grow shallow.

"Yuu there's nothing I can…"

"MIKAELA!" the blonde jolted at his tone. It was so harsh that it made even Shinoa look up in surprise.

"Yuu I…." he shot the other an icy glare.

"If you do it I can save her. Just do it already! We're wasting time!" Mika stared at him and pulled a knife out of his boot and the others stared as he pulled his gloves off and settled on his legs much like his brother's position at Mitsuba's head.

"You can't be serious! Your really…." Mika ignored Kimizuki.

He cut a slit in his palm and took some of Mitsuba's blood from where it has splashed in his other hand before clenching his cut hand to drop blood into the other palm before running his fingers in in and moving Mitsuba's bangs from her face before drawing a cross of Salem on her forehead. The double barred cross looked unnatural there as he took the blade in his uninjured hand and reached for her arm. This would be painful, but he decided it would be best if Mitsuba didn't know that. He pulled her arm to him and took the knife before carving the same cross on her wrist. The others drew closer to watch as Yuu did the same to the other arm and then took the blade of a knife and cut the same mark into her rib area. Tears pooled in her eyes as pain began to spread through her.

"Don't….please…..just….let me….." Mika gulped as he leaned back now stained with blood smears and placed his hands on either side of Mitsuba's head. She continued to cry and let out whines of pain as Yuu looked to her.

"Mitsuba…." The girl's near lifeless eyes locked onto his own.

"Please….Yuu….I…" he took in a shaking but steady breath.

"This is going to hurt."

His hands pressed into her wound and Mitsuba screamed in agony as he tried to focus on keeping his hands on the wound. The vampire had ran his hand through her and he knew the pain had to be unbearable but he had to save this girl. Mika stared at him as he kept his eyes focused and the others began to panic as the girl screamed again as he clenched the area of her wound and tears welled in her eyes. He took in another shaky breath as he placed his hands flat against her wound and Mitsuba screamed once again.

"Stop! You're making it worse!" snapped Kimizuki.

"Please!" Mitsuba's ragged voice almost made him loose his focus but he couldn't stop now.

Mika watched his brother as he closed his eyes and the girl began to hyperventilate as pain spread through her. His eyes stayed trained in his brother's hands as a pale opaque greenish silver hue formed around them. His eyes grew wide as did the others as the slight glow spread to his entire body as he kept his breathing steady and his hands on her wounds. He was stunned speechless at what he was seeing and his mind stayed focused on the scene before him until Mitsuba arched off the ground and screamed in agony – her voice reaching a fever pitch as she nearly stood on her head she had bowed so far back.

"Yuu! Please stop it! You're hurting her!" Yoichi pleaded.

"What is….this…." Shinoa felt the words barely leave her as she watched him in confusion while Mika kept his hands no Mitsuba's head.

Pure agony ripped through her again and her own screams began to sound foreign to her. Mitsuba began pleading internally for death but found that she was trapped inside her body because of Mika she felt tears roll down her face as warm hands stayed on top of the wound in her abdomen. Then, just as she kept pleading for death for the two brothers to stop trying to save her because she could no longer take the pain – it stopped. Warmth spread through her like a comforting embrace and she felt her tears slow and her breathing begin to even out.

Her eyes, still blurry looked to Yuu who had a faint glow? Hue? To him. Mitsuba's near death addled brain couldn't find the right words as she watched him. It was strange that the pain finally stopped and calm swept through her and the warmth continued. Suddenly the two pairs of hands on her weren't her source of fear and torment but her security and peace. Yuu's hands were warm and gentle, calming, soothing and made her feel as if she was in good hands while Mika's were also warm and gave her the sense that she was safer than she had ever been. Her vision cleared and she looked to Yuu as did the others as the glow stopped and she took in a steady deep breath. Instantly everyone was at her side.

"Mitsuba! Thank God!" Shinoa said as she smiled down at her.

"You're okay!" she felt her eyes widen a bit as she looked to Yuu just as the rest did. His eyes were half open as if he were a tired and she smiled to him.

"Yuu….how did you….." she felt her throat ache letting her know it was dry as Yoichi stepped in to ask the same question.

"Yea! How did you do that Yuu? Um…..Yuu? are you okay?" Mika looked to his brother as the boy's skin went white and his eyes lolled back into his head as his body went sideways. He caught him and held him close as a moment of panic overtook him until he felt the other's steady pulse and his breathing. It was ragged and nearly a pant but he was okay.

"Is he okay?" asked Shinoa.

"He just passed out….it's probably from the strain." Relief flooded them and Shinoa nodded.

"Okay, listen, Yoichi? I want you to radio in and tell the Company that we have civilians that need to get to Shibuya," she said.

"On it!" he started to try and contact the others while Shinoa looked to Kimizuki.

"I want you to carry Mitsuba – I don't think she should walk yet. And Mika? I'll leave Yuu in your hands. We need to get out of here. Yoichi! Let them know that we have two members who are in need of medical attention," she said. The boys nodded and they began to leave.

Mitsuba sighed as she was carried bridal style by Kimizuki so that he wouldn't jostle her to much –even though she insisted that she felt fine – and she silently fumed over the ordeal. Her eyes glanced to Yuu who was being carried by his brother in the same fashion as she was due to him not having the strength to hold onto Mika. The boy was completely limp in his brother's arms and it worried her. He was pale and looked sick, but her mind was given a little bit of rest as she took into account that he had just saved her life somehow. Despite all the internal thoughts Mitsuba knew one thing was certain – none of them were going to speak of this to anyone except Guren – if not for anyone but Yuu's sake. Because as Guren said, they were family and they protected their own.

{…}

 _You can trust me when I say It won't be long we're gonna see the end of night._

{…}

Author's Note: this would have gotten up much sooner if my laptop hadn't eaten the document yesterday night. Well I hope it was good, and here's your question:

What was the power that Yuu used to save Mitsuba?

Do any of you know? If you do let me know!

Well here's your preview for the next chapter:

PREVIEW:

What had they seen? It was so confusing. Here they all were resting in a tent with Guren settled beside Yuu who was still unconscious. He looked at them before glancing at Yuu and sighing. They had told him the entire story and he was needless to say – a little surprised.

"Okay, now that I know the whole story – I can tell you what Yuu is."

Chapter 13: Healer


	13. Chapter 13: Healer

Chapter 13: Healer

The group that was comprised of Mika, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki, and Yoichi were settled in a tent waiting for answers. They had given Guren full details as soon as he arrived. But one thing was still bothering them about the events of the subway system: what had they seen? It was so confusing. Here they all were resting in a tent with Guren settled beside Yuu who was still unconscious and still no answers. Guren looked at them before glancing at Yuu and sighing. They had told him the entire story and he was needless to say – a little surprised. However, he knew as much as they did that they needed answers.

"Okay, now that I know the whole story – I can tell you what Yuu is," he said.

"What he is?" the Lieutenant Colonel looked them over before smirking.

"Mitsuba, you said your wound was fatal, that it had gored you and you had lost a lot of blood correct?" asked the man.

"Yes sir…..but….he healed me like it was…." Guren smirked.

"Magic?" the others looked to him.

"I guess that would be a good description. But it felt like pure agony and then I was warm, safe, I felt like I was the safest I had been since all this started." The man nodded.

"That makes sense….but Yuu isn't using magic, it's one of his gifts – the first one he ever showed having. We deduced that both he and Mika have three different gifts that work in unison. That doesn't mean they can be used one after another without drawbacks like when Yuu used all of his Psychometry gift and he coughed up blood a few moments later…it was far too strenuous but without your training Shinoa he wouldn't have been able to even hold out or use parts of it," Guren explained.

"At least that helped but….this….what did he do?" the man sighed as he looked at the boy.

"Well let me tell you, I never suspected he'd use it in front of people – he's been very secretive about it because of the risks involved with people discovering it. Even if they did at this point it won't matter, both he and Mika are under my custody and protection and that cannot be changed. However, Yuu's gift doesn't just heal others….you said he had a cut to his cheek, upper arm, and above his left eye right?" he inquired.

"Yea, I bandaged them." He looked to Yoichi.

"Take the bandages off," he said.

"But…" Guren sighed as he pulled the bandage off the boy's forehead and then his cheek show smooth skin that was still a little pale but lacked all evidence of a wound ever being present.

"WHAT?!" the man shushed them when the boy made a noise at the high frequency of their voices.

"You'll wake him up and he needs sleep. Look I'll stay here till he wakes but I've decided to let him explain this to you with my assistance. I just want to make sure he's capable of doing these things. Just wait okay?" the others sighed before nodding.

 **{Five hours Later…..}**

"Is he still sleeping?" asked Yoichi as Mika and Shinoa looked at him. None of them were sleeping really, but they had taken turns getting something to eat and cleaning up.

"Yea….it worries me but I suppose Guren had a point…..Yuu would be best in answering this." The brunette smiled as he sat down across from the two and Kimizuki remained at the foot of the small cot that the black haired boy was sleeping on.

"He seems different when he's asleep," Kimizuki stated simply. Mika laughed a little.

"He is typically. Akane used to say he looked like the most innocent thing in the world when he was sleeping….normally he's so brash and smart-mouthed that people don't try to get to know him. I'm glad that all of you have tried and you succeeded."

"Yea…us too…."

The sound of fabric moving caught their attention as Mitsuba walked into the tent and settled down next to Yoichi who gave her a small smile. She felt useless. Yuu had done something remarkable and saved her life – she couldn't count how many times in the last hour she had thanked Mika for his help – but here she was, pathetically hoping he would wake up so she could just say a simple thank you to the same brat who made her angry not even two days ago. He had been nothing but brave and strong, steady, ready to do anything for his comrades and what had she done? Slapped him, told him she hated him, treated him like he was nothing but a newbie and demeaned him despite all his efforts.

" _I'm such a stupid bitch…..how could I treat him or Mika that way after all they've done? I hit him, I said I hated him and he still went out of his way to save my life…..I didn't deserve it….I still don't deserve it…I….."_

"Mitsu?" the girl looked at Mika who smiled to her.

"Yes?" she felt her eyes burn.

"He'll be okay I promise," he said. For some reason he believed her.

It was roughly dusk when the group heard motion from the cot and looked to see Yuu blearily start to move. His eyes blinking slowly as if he was unsure if it was okay for him to wake up. Guren yawned and looked at the boy from his spot in the corner and watched as he went from being half awake to sitting bolt up in the bed and being _swarmed_ by the others. They were instantly calming him, hugging him and telling him that they were all safe and sound. It was a surprisingly heartwarming moment. However it needed to be broken up – he had somewhere to be.

"Alright brat," he said. Yuu looked at him tiredly.

"Oh, I must be having a nightmare still – I'm going back to bed." The boy moved to lay back down and pull the blanket over his head but was stopped as Guren jerked him up by his shirt.

"I don't think so…..I want to hear about your little performance of a miracle in the subway," he stated. The boy's little bit of color vanished instantly.

"I….um…." Yoichi smiled to him.

"What did you do exactly?" he asked.

"I…..Mitsuba….are okay?" the blonde girl nodded.

"Yes…." He sighed in some relief.

"Then it worked…." Shinoa looked to him and he glanced to her.

"What worked Yuu?" her voice was gentle – something that most of them weren't used to hearing.

"I had to get Mika to bind her soul so I could heal her…..I knew it would be painful so I had to find some way to keep her in her body because I knew it could push her over the edge," he answered.

"Now I get it….that's why you were so insistent….you were going to attempt healing Mitsuba but knew if you just tried and didn't have someone to bind her then she could die in the process. But why?" questioned Mika.

"Healing someone isn't as simple as it seems and when it comes to healers their ability can potentially overwhelm a severally wounded person and make the sicker or kill them." They looked to Guren.

"You knew from the beginning though – when you found Mika and me in the snow on the outskirts of town huddled together trying to stay alive," Yuu stated as he looked at the man who had returned to his seat moments ago.

"I knew you both were strange and very different but I figured I was just shocked that two kids came barreling out of some underground mine and cut a flip in the snow, survived the fall and were lying there both wounded and exhausted. I remember you holding onto Mika to keep him alive but it wasn't until we were in the hospital that I knew what you were Yuu," Guren answered.

"And what is he exactly?" the man looked at Kimizuki.

"Why don't you answer that one Yuu?" the Lieutenant Colonel said as he watched the boy.

"I'm….a Naturopath…..so I…." Kimizuki looked floored.

"What? Guren you said that…." The man nodded.

"Yuu isn't on the registry because I found out that he was one by mere chance. I gotta admit you stumped those doctors Mika – your reason for surviving is sitting right next to you and has been since you woke up in the hospital four years ago," he said.

Blue eyes turned to green as Yuu gave him an unsure look. Mika understood being a little frightened of all this – he had kept it a secret and now the group inside this tent knew about it – however, Mika could only smile and place a hand on Yuu's head as he put together the pieces from years past. It all made perfect sense now that he knew the truth. The boy had dropped hints about how his own abilities pared well with a Naturopath – it was because Yuu had known what he was from the get go and did all he could to help. Shinoa looked him over.

"That explains why you have a calming effect on people if you touch them," she said.

"I guess so. I calmed Kimizuki down when I hit him – yes that had nothing to do with being hit….I knew if I found a way to touch you then you would calm yourself and see reason." The pink haired teen thought back to his reactions around Mirai.

"You wanted to heal her when you went into the room with me because we were still chained. The fact that you seemed detached wasn't because you felt like you shouldn't be there but because you wanted to heal her and went against the instinct," he said.

"Pretty much….its strange but any Naturopath will tell you the same thing – our minds and bodies know what to do almost like it's programed into us." Guren sighed.

"It's more like bred into you. The virus assisted in resurrecting these gifts in people but your ancestors had it in great volumes. Because of how powerful yours is it is clear that its genetic but dormant until you contracted the virus just like Mika and Yoichi did….Mirai if Yuu could heal her will develop a gift all her own," he stated.

"Wait so you're tell us that all of them were infected and the virus what? Mutated?" Guren nodded.

"Something in your genetics altered it. Something genetic about the four of them is different than us," he informed them.

"Ah this is heavy…." Muttered Mitsuba referring to the atmosphere in the tent.

" _Half of you isn't human."_ Both Yuu and Mika felt the words of their weapon's spring into their minds and tried desperately to cram them back down and not think about it for the time being.

"So some part of them isn't a human or something?" asked Mitsuba. Green and blue eyes looked to her in questioning. Was she reading their thoughts? Yuu glanced down a bit still trying to wrap his head around this.

"Well in this world….who knows….is it so bad if we are?" they looked to Mika and shook their heads.

"As long as you don't try and kill us or eat us then I have no qualms," said Kimizuki.

"You don't like us anyways four-eyes!" the pink haired teen looked at Yuu.

"I dare you to say it again…" the boy frowned, blank faced.

"Four eyes…"

"That's it I don't care if you are hurt I am kicking your….uhh…" as soon as Kimizuki came over and leaned into grab him Yuu kicked upwards nailing him in the stomach. The boy dropped down and groaned in pain.

"That's a hell of a kick for someone who passed out after healing Mitsuba," said stated a calm voice.

"Shinya, what are you doing here?" Yuu locked eyes with the Hiragi and Shinoa groaned.

"I just came here because I heard from Sayuri what was going on. Now….I believe the boy with the green eyes is the Naturopath?" he questioned. Yuu looked him over.

"Yea….what do you want?" Shinoa locked eyes with the blonde haired young man.

"I wanted to see how my little sister was doing. Shinoa is a Hiragi after all," he said.

"I have nothing to do with you or the rest of the lumbering oafs that hover over everyone's shoulders." She turned away from him.

"Now that's not fair….anyways I heard about what you did in the subway Hyakuya so I came to see you myself and ask something," he stated.

"What's that?" Shinya looked down a bit.

"I need you to stay loyal to Guren – if my older brother hears about this….he'll see to use you and your brother as a means to sustain the health of those he finds important. He's power hungry and we all know how badly that can turn out. In addition Shinjuku is going to be an area where Yuu and Mika may have to use those gifts….all I ask is that you be careful," he stated.

"We aren't about to snitch on Yuuichiro just because he's gifted in a special way or something like that! He's family and we protect our own!" Mitsuba said as she stood before the Hiragi.

"I see…..thank you…..Guren please keep these children safe. I'll be heading to Shinjuku – see you all on the battlefield." With that he walked away and the group relaxed.

"Shinoa, your family is scary," said Mika.

"At least he warned us about Kureto. Guren? What do we need to do next?" the man sighed.

"Heal for a bit and make your way to Shinjuku – if Shinya is warning us that means we need to stay on our toes around Kureto Hiragi because he wants to use people like their tools. Shinoa, in a two days your group needs to be in Shinjuku. We received information this morning about a vampire assault heading towards the city," he said.

"Two days? Are you sure?" Guren nodded.

"And I hear they're bringing a few nobles – so we best be ready for a blood bath," he told the children.

"Alright…" Guren stood.

"Well, I'm going to make my way to Shinjuku – we should be there sooner than you just in case things get a little wild. So stay on your toes and be careful got it?" the group nodded as the man left.

"Are you all ready for this?" asked Shinoa.

"We don't have a choice – this is all we have and its being put at risk by the vamps….I say we put the screws to them!" Yuu's words seemed to get the group a little more energized.

"Agreed," said Mika as he looked at his brother who received a nod from Shinoa.

"Then as soon as possible we make it to Shinjuku and make those vampires wish they had never laid eyes on the human race!" she stated.

 **{Day 1: Preparation for Shinjuku}**

Yuu got up that morning early and decided to get ready and move around for a bit. Mostly dressed save for his jacket and cape he had come out of the tent his group was sharing to find Mika sitting on the back of one of the covered trucks holding his sword up to catch the early morning rays as he looked it over in questioning. He started towards his brother – dressed fairly much the same as him – and waved before looking him over. Mika was eyeing the sword as if something was wrong with it before he had come over and now he had it back in the sheath and was sitting there looking a tad forlorn due to something. He stopped in front of him and Mika glanced up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Yuu stretched a bit.

"I'm surviving. How about you?" Mika shrugged.

"Everything seemed so basic when this started huh? We knew we were different but not _how different_ and look at us….we're some kind of freaks of nature aren't we Yuu?" the black haired boy shrugged as he rubbed the choker around his throat a bit as if it was tight.

"This wasn't anyone's intention when we were born Mika. But we were given gifts for a reason so I guess we need to use them." The blonde looked to the side.

"You remember what Guren said yesterday? About our bodies?" Yuu sighed.

"Do you really buy all of that scientific jargon crap?" Mika shook his head.

"If it didn't make sense I wouldn't be asking….seriously though Yuu….it…." the boy looked at his sword.

"Let me guess….Fenrir said something to you the day you made your contract did he?" the blonde stared at him.

"Yea how did you know?" Yuu held up his sword.

"Asuramaru told me that I was only half human – ten percent but she looked as if she wasn't telling me everything. I think that both the demons know we're not actually human beings Mika and I'm starting to believe them." The boy felt anxious.

"Is that why they couldn't possess us? Because we're….." a crunch of footsteps was heard and they looked to see Shinoa coming towards them.

"Both of you look worried, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just somethings we're thinking about." Yuu turned to her and she frowned when she noted the choker with the silver pendant on it.

"What's that?" she reached for it and he sighed as she glanced to Mika and noted he had one as well.

"Guren took our ID tags that were put on these chokers when we were kids and redesigned it as a means to keep our information on us. Pretty much all of our information is on these things. But they can't be accessed except by a certain way."

"And what's that?" she questioned.

"Not telling!" Shinoa gave Yuu a look and he sighed.

"It's not because we don't want to – Guren knows the access codes not us," Mika explained.

"Oh….I was just wondering – Yuu? Can I talk to you for a moment?" the blonde sighed as he hopped off the back of the truck.

"And that's my cue to walk away," he said.

"Traitor!"

"Have fun Yuu!" Mika ran off – more akin to having just walked out of sight and went to watch within ear shot – Yuu turned to face Shinoa who wrapped her arms around his waist and he placed a hand on her head while the girl closed her eyes.

" _What is going on here?"_ Mika thought as he watched them.

"You scared me yesterday when you passed out….and when you….started healing Mitsu….I didn't know what you were doing at the time….sorry," Shinoa said as she buried her face in his chest. Yuu sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand atop her head again.

"I was scared myself – I didn't even know if it would save her or end up killing her." The girl shook her head.

"When I caught what was going on a bit I knew you were doing the right thing. Thank you for saving her….she may be pushy and not act like it but we are friends," she told him.

"It's fine Shinoa. I'm just glad I could help is all." The girl looked at him and smiled.

"You're still a cherry boy," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"And everything is normal again…." She laughed a little and snuggled up to him again.

"Well, your my cherry boy….and I'm happy….it's silly….when I met you and Mika all I thought was that the two of you were going to be frustrating as hell and I would be able to wash my hands of you both soon enough if I made you do what you were supposed to….." Yuu frowned.

"Charming…." Mika laughed silently so not to draw attention to himself. He looked back at the two of them as they remained in each other's arms. It was actually very nice to see something other than fear or anger.

"But then I took note of things about you – the same things I told you about when I told you I loved you – and then I realized something yesterday," she said.

"What is it?" she looked at him.

"I'm scared to lose you…..when you coughed up blood yesterday I blamed myself for telling you to do something I knew your body couldn't handle well….I'm proud that you fought with us and saved Mitsu's life but I don't want to lose you…..if I did…." Yuu leaned down a bit and put his forehead to hers.

"You are not going to lose me Shinoa – I'm going to protect you and keep you and everyone I love safe….I promised you I would stay alive and come back hole didn't I?" she looked at him.

"I know you did but…." He shook his head as he looked her in the eyes.

"I don't lie about my promises. I swore I would keep you safe, and that I would stay alive and come back hole – and you promised me that. When we get back to Shibuya and celebrate our victories over these events I am going to kiss you and make sure everyone knows that I am yours and you are mine." Shinoa smirked.

"Oh aren't you assertive. Well, I'll keep your word next to my heart….in my heart I'll keep you close," she said. He smiled.

"And I will keep you close in my heart as well." She kissed his cheek and Mika felt a bit of warmth come to his cheeks. he had his suspicions but the two of them looked as if they had been together for years – even though he knew better – their closeness made his heart feel warm and a smile of happiness came across his features as he looked at the two before running around the corner with a call.

"Hey Yuu! Shinoa!" they looked to him.

"Yea Mika?" they were separated now but Shinoa was giving his brother a look telling him that she was disappointed.

"I was wondering when we were planning on heading out?" he asked.

"As soon as everyone gets their supplies and eats. We'll travel by foot to Shinjuku."

"Okay, if it's alright I'll tell the others," he told them.

"Sounds good. Make sure their gathering their things – we'll be there shortly." With Shinoa's dismissal he walked off and waited till he got around the corner to peer back to see Shinoa back in Yuu's arms.

" _I'll wait for them to tell everyone else – if I have too I'll tell them that I know but for now…I'd rather them be happy and peaceful….Yuu and Shinoa huh? Oddly enough I see that working out very well for them in the future."_

 **{Day 1: On the Road to Shinjuku}**

"Remind me how long we've been walking?" asked Kimizuki as he stretched a bit.

"Five hours….Shinoa….maybe we should take a break?" the girl looked at them. They were all tired and needed more rest than they had gotten. She sighed.

"Yea, not a long one though – I think about twenty minutes should be good enough for now," she said.

The group found a small old café and settled themselves in the seats and took in a deep breath to attempt rest for the next twenty minutes – however, Yuu and Mika both had a different idea than simple silence.

"Shinoa?" Yuu questioned her and she perked up.

"Yes?" he leaned back in his chair a bit.

"What about stopping for a half-hour every four hours? I know that it'll take longer but we're all tired still and if we keep walking like this we're going to be no good to anyone when we arrive in Shinjuku. We have tomorrow to get there the rest of the way as well," he suggested.

"I agree about over exerting ourselves but….what are we facing otherwise? It's dangerous out here at night." He nodded.

"I know but if we're in a high area, and stay far enough in to where we can't be seen we'll be okay," he told her.

"I like that idea. We need rest and to take it at a pace without it we're going to end up exhausting ourselves." Shinoa nodded.

"Alright – we'll keep walking and take a shorter break every few hours. At sunset we need to be inside somewhere that we can hide safely and sleep. We'll have to be up before dawn and head out as soon as the sun starts to rise. Tomorrow we have to get to Shinjuku," she said.

"We know and it'll be okay Shinoa we can get there in time."

Most of them found relief in the periodic breaks for their tired bodies. Yuu had begun to regain some of his strength due to the periodic rests which Mika benefited from as well – Shinoa smiled knowing that the idea had been helpful – her eyes glanced to Yuu who walked beside her. His skin had gotten its color back and his sharp emerald eyes were lively again. It gave her relief to see him doing better than he was yesterday. The group around dusk began to search for shelter and found an old café and hunkered down for the night.

As the group cleaned up parts of the floor and laid out a blanket to sleep on – using their cloaks as blankets – the group found silence overtaking them as Kimizuki set up a special heat lantern at the center of their circle. Shinoa was next to Yuu and Mika was beside Mitsuba. They ate some of their field rations and soon were dozing off. Yuu glanced around him before sighing as he laid down and slowly fell asleep. Mika smiled a bit as he tugged the cloak over his shoulder a bit and settled himself down for the evening as well.

While everyone started to drift off Kimizuki glanced at Mika who sighed as he looked at him and turned onto his back. Yoichi was on his side and Mitsuba was lying on the ground on her stomach like Shinoa was while Yuu was on his back sound asleep. The group reveled in the silence as they watched the room around them with so much on their minds that it seemed impossible to rationalize things.

"It seems almost silly….we were just kids eight years ago," said Yoichi.

"I know….Yuu and I were talking about that earlier today….eight years ago we were taken in by the vampires and figured that it was our life….four years after that Yuu got fed up with being a blood bag and decided he wanted to make the vamps pay….now here we are four years down the road and a lot has changed….and a lot hasn't…" he placed his hand on the choker he wore. Some part of him hated carrying the thing around like some shackle to the past, and some part of him was glad to still have it to remind himself of why he was a member of the Moon Demon Company.

"Those chokers – you and Yuu have one on….those are livestock ID collars right?" asked Mitsuba.

"Yea, Guren redesigned them to carry our identification info and personal information as well. He said it was a way to keep things safe seeing as so much is on paper now a days. In a sense…..they're serving their purpose still by letting him keep tabs on us." Kimizuki looked at him then at Yuu.

"To think that midget is capable of healing like he did….Mitsuba have you had any problems?" the blonde girl shook her head.

"Zero. The nurse and doctor said they couldn't even tell I had been wounded at all. According to them even Yuu's injuries were completely healed – Mika's too. I think he got to you too because you had that cut to your side," she said.

"Sounds like something he'd do. Yuu was always the guardian and I was the shield when we were younger trying to keep the little children safe from the ones who would hurt them…..I still remember doing those things…." Shinoa sighed as she laid her head down on her arms and Yoichi glanced at Mika.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Yea I guess….what is it?" Mika looked to him and Yoichi took in a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about Sangunia," he stated.

"Well….it was very industrialized – like something from the Victorian era – the structures are gothic and towering, the lower levels look more like the slums from a long time ago. There's rivers but they're not clear – the Noble's mansions are like castles and have all the beautiful sculpture work and art and details that are so hard to understand….it was cool down there and where we lived with the other six was a four room little hovel – we slept in a large loft area and had to do everything by candlelight and firewood…." Shinoa hummed a bit.

"What were the children's names?" she asked.

"There was Chihiro, Kouta, Ako, Fumie, Taichi and Akane was our age. When I came back from Ferid's that night after already giving Akane the food I had gotten from him I had a pistol and a map. I gave the pistol to Yuu – he still has it, and I used the map to lead us away from the city and towards the exit….Ferid caught us and killed Ako first…Yuu shot his gun off and scared them away when we tried to hold Ferid off…..he killed them all…..Akane was the only one alive. I was stupid and charged Ferid and he took his hand and tore through my abdomen and the severed my left arm…" the others had become wrapped in the story.

"What happened then?" Mika thought for a minute.

"I was dying and Akane was trying to convince Yuu to leave her….she had a crush on him since the first day he'd come to the orphanage….but….he wasn't sure if he liked her and we were only twelve….he kept insisting and I was trying to stay alive. She forced him to be quiet because she shocked him when she pulled him down and kissed him….to be honest I don't even think he remembers that part….the next thing I know I'm on his back and we're running through a tunnel….he slipped on the snow and we fell down a steep hill and then he grabbed me and held me close to him to try and keep me alive….Guren found us and took us in, got us healthy and trained us and well….here we are." With the story told the group thought momentarily.

"You're stronger than I am," Yoichi admitted.

"Yea, I honestly don't think I could have survived that." Mika looked down a bit.

"We barely did…..Yuu blames himself for Akane's death and I blame myself for the entire lot. I know that Yuu wasn't just being brave for her now because I know that Yuu could have saved her and me but we wouldn't have escaped. Akane rather would have died and known we'd escaped then all three of us die….Yuu had shot Ferid Bathory in the head – that's when he copied off him because he grabbed his arm to get his attention off me…..we were lucky to not have died….for some reason we were spared," he stated.

"I think that you two survived so you could be with us." Mika looked at the group.

"Yea….maybe….we better get some sleep," with that he turned over and the group looked at him.

"We're lucky to have them both you know Shinoa?" asked Mitsuba.

"Yes we most certainly are. Goodnight Mitsu." She laid down and soon the others followed hoping to get rested so they could get to Shinjuku as soon as possible.

" _Yuu…Mika….I'm coming to help….hold on."_

{...…}

 _Come on break it down for me a river will flow even pointless lust tolls the bell of interest._

{…...}

Author's Note: Okay chapter 13 done. We are officially three chapters away from the beginning of the Battle of Shinjuku. We're going to see some of Akane in the chapter after this one and in Chapter 15 we have our poll results. However, another poll will open when Chapter 23 is up. So look for the results at the end of the 15th chapter.

I love at my reviewers and the 25 reviews they've given me – you guys are amazing.

Did anyone catch the **Back To The Future** reference from Mitsuba? Let me know!

Here's the…..

PREVIEW:

As they walked, they had time to reflect about what they had learned from and about one another as they slowly reached their first real battle against the vampires. Some of them hoped for victory with few casualties, some for survival of their loved ones, others hoped for strength, for trust and understanding. And one knew that something far worse than the subway station was coming and they were without the power to stop it. Most of all even in their death they hoped to remain one thing – honorable.

"I'm going to give it my all – none of you are dying when we step through those gates. We're all going back to Shibuya together!"

Chapter 14: Honorable.


	14. Chapter 14: Honorable

Chapter 14: Honorable

Guren walked into Shinjuku with a weight upon his shoulders. Something was going to happen here – he felt it in the pit of his stomach – there was no answer to why he felt it but he knew that Shinoa's group was going to face something that would definitively change them. He sighed as he settled on the rooftop of a building in hopes of locating the leader of the vampire invasion and taking him down. It was a rather dull tactic, but it worked well enough to have been used for millennia. Take out the leader, and the rest become disoriented. Hopefully this worked on vampires. He sighed and glanced to Sayuri who had an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Is something the matter Sayuri?" the young woman shook her head.

"I just…..Lieutenant Colonel Guren? Do you get the feeling that…..something's going to happen?" she questioned.

"Shinya felt the same – after what Yuu did in the tram area he warned us that Kureto may try and use him and Mika….plus you know what I've kept quiet about them…you know what may happen if we end up seeing how far it's developed since that little mishap during training four years ago…" Sayuri nodded.

"We have to be prepared to defend them…..if someone tries to use them they'll turn and if that happens…."

"If we lose them to we may never survive."

"Defending them though…." Guren looked at Sayuri.

"The ones of shadows and light – they're the ones to lead humanity….we know what they are. Please don't forget that if it comes Sayuri."

"I won't….I just hope it doesn't look like it did then," she whispered.

"If it does we have to keep everyone calm….besides – I have a key stone in place just to be safe."

"Alright then, I trust you to know what your doing," she said as she walked away.

" _Messing with the Blood of the Seraphs…I am screwed no matter what happens. Eventually this war isn't going to be humans verses vampires….no there are higher things playing with us now."_

 **{On the Roads}**

Mika looked to his brother who sneezed for what had to have been the hundredth time. Neither of them had allergies, but something was bothering the other boy clearly. Kimizuki found it comical that the boy sounded a little hung over – maybe he was from the head ache he'd woken up with – but regardless of what the problem was the black haired boy was decidedly irritated.

"Damn you Guren…." Mika rose an eyebrow.

"What does he have to do with you getting a cold?" Yuu shook his head.

"Its not a cold….he's talking about me or something like that….I don't know why but I have this feeling that he's worried about something," he explained.

"Now that you mention it – I've been getting that vibe too lately….like the Moon Demon Company is preparing for something worse than vampires." The others looked confused.

"Worse than vampires? What could be worse than them?" asked Kimizuki.

"Fallen angels." Everyone froze and Mika took note that Yuu's eyes had grown wide at the words that left him – almost as if he hadn't said it.

"Fallen angels? I've read about them but I highly doubt that something like that is still lurking around," said Mitsuba.

"This is coming from someone who's in a militaristic organization that wields weapons with demons inside them." The blonde frowned.

"You have a point Mika….but still fallen angels seem a little farfetched. Where did you come up with that one Yuuichiro?" the boy sighed as he felt his ears pop and shook his head. The headache faded slowly which he was thankful for. Perhaps it had something to do with the climate.

"I don't know it just came up in my head when I started to think about how Guren is acting….and what I'm feeling. I don't know why but something's wrong…." He said.

"You do realize we're about to engage in a war – again – with the vampires right?" the boy nodded before looking down.

"Call me crazy if you want but I have a bad feeling about this and it has nothing to do with the vampires….." Shinoa glanced his way.

"Maybe it's because of the strain you've been putting on yourself recently? I know it may seem like an odd reason, but when people become physically stressed they end up jumbling their emotions and often mistake something like anxiety or a bad feeling for something similar to an anxiety attack. Not that you are having one your body is just tired. When this is over we need to rest," Shinoa told him.

"I agree with Shinoa, Hyakuya, you are looking a little pale. Like the wind could blow you over." Shinoa gave Kimizuki a look.

"You don't even need me to say what's coming next," she said.

"Excuse me? What…"

The group watched as Yuu round housed Kimizuki in the back of his shoulders causing him to tumble as pain ripped through him. Mika sighed as he stared at the crumbled mess that was Kimizuki Shiho and the glaring boy that was his brother. For some reason he found this action slightly comical. The kick was enough to hurt anyone, and that was shown by the prone form of the pink haired teen – but Mika had learned during their training the last four years that his brother had remarkably strong kicks – and in knowing that the blonde was stuck between laughing and being mildly concerned.

"How's that for being blown over?!" Shinoa laughed as Yoichi crouched down to look at Kimizuki.

"What hit me?" the pink haired bespectacled teen sat up in slight pain before glancing at Mika who smiled – a little to innocently – and at Yuu who was looking around the area.

"Two guesses," said Mitsuba as she crouched next to Yoichi.

"One, that wasn't just an accident and two – did my attack have black hair, green eyes and was around midget size?" the two glanced at one another.

"Who are you calling a midget?" the pink haired teen looked to Yuu.

"You pipsqueak," stated Kimizuki. A dark aura formed around the black haired teen in a fashion that made Mika inch away from him.

"You should stop calling me a pipsqueak – it puts me in a really bad mood." Kimizuki frowned.

"To bad because I'm not about to stop telling you what I think of you chibi!" Kimizuki said. Mika gave him a slightly anxious smile that seemed to be bordering on worry. He glanced at the others and then to Kimizuki who was smirking while Yuu had his eyes downcast for his bangs to shadow his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to witness a near death experience," Mika said in a tone that suggested he was nervous and a bit unsure.

"How do you mean that?" the blond glanced at them with a face that Shinoa recalled Yuu making during the doll training when he ended up with Kimizuki as his partner.

"Well…..did anyone else catch the black around him?" he said as he pointed at the boy who had a dark aura forming around him as Kimizuki watched with an expression that was turning from smug to fearful.

"Oh….that….yea I kind of tried not too…" Mitsuba stepped away and Shinoa walked around to Yuu and smiled at Kimizuki.

"Saotome?" Yoichi looked at Kimizuki and back stepped.

"I um…haha…." Now next to Mitsuba and out of the way there was the noise of a sword being unsheathed while Mika and Shinoa went to the others and behind a car.

"Are we safe?" asked Mitsuba. Mika glanced at the girl.

"Well….I dare to wager that we're safe….I can't say that Kimizuki….isn't as safe."

"True…."

Kimizuki turned to face Yuu who had drawn his sword – the marks of his demon appearing on his face – the pink haired teen realized then and there that the boy wasn't in a good mood and had a very vindictive plan forming in his head. There was a steady single step towards him with Asuramaru present while Kimizuki took a step back as he realized that none of the others desired to help him – Mika was steering clear of his brother and the rest were hiding with him behind an old car – knowing that he was not escaping he began backing away while his teammate and frenemy came forward steadily.

"N-Now…Hyakuya I….I…." the boy backed away again and Yuu glanced at him from under his bangs.

"Well….you decided to call me short…to bad no one can call you an ambulance…."

"I just….you know I was kidding haha….right….it's kind of funny!" the boy set a menacing glare on him.

"Your right….it is kind of funny…..but you know what I find funny?" Kimizuki sweat dropped while the others felt a skip in their hearts.

" _Does he not get that if he's not careful Yuu is going to skin him?"_ thought Mika in question.

"No what?" he questioned.

"This….get him Asuramaru…"

Black flames instead of wind rose from the boy's shadows and Shinoa giggled in excitement while the other three had looks of horror on their faces. If someone wished to see something wicked then they had missed it – currently Yuu looked as if he was leading an army of the flames of hell – Kimizuki backed away.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **{Later…}**

Kimizuki walked in a shuffling manner while Mika and the others walked as well. Yuu was a good ways ahead of them – apparently still rather irate – the pink haired, and slightly charred teenager glanced to the black haired boy walking ahead of him before sighing as he looked at the others who seemed to not want to discuss it. Without any question that was one of his most terrifying experiences. Who knew that Asuramaru commanded wind and fire? He most certainly didn't, and now that he knew he had wisely decided to be more tolerable with Yuu. He glanced to Mika who gave him a sympathetic smile and glanced to his brother before sighing himself.

"That's twice now," said Shinoa as she walked beside Kimizuki.

"Yea but last time it was you! Did anyone else know that Asuramaru commanded wind _and fire_?!" Mika laughed a little.

"Fenrir said that he commanded ice and remains of the fire's path. Apparently him and Asuramaru know each other and work well together….seeing as Yuu and I are family it's kind of interesting we ended up with two weapons who play off of one another," he stated.

"So is that why the ashes are blue?" Mika glanced to Yoichi.

"I think it plays off our auras but….yea possibly…." He said.

"How far are we from Shinjuku?" inquired Kimizuki in a tired voice.

"If we're lucky we'll be there tomorrow morning – I have half an idea to tell you to stop complaining because what happened was your own doing," Shinoa stated.

"Great…..hey….wait what is that ahead of us?" the group looked up to see Yuu waving them over. He was standing next to a hummer that had been abandoned on the streets.

"Looks like Yuu found a car," said Mika.

"And that's why I am not making him apologize. Does anyone know how to wire a car?" Kimizuki frowned and trudged forward.

"I am going to hot wire the damn thing," he said to them.

"Than…." He turned on them with a glare.

"Just keep the short tempered midget away from me," he said as he got closer to them.

"I HEARD THAT YOU PINK HAIRED BAKA!" the said pink haired idiot flinched a bit despite himself.

"And you forgot about his hearing huh?" Kimizuki grumbled as he walked forward and Mika grabbed Yuu before dragging the rest over to an area where they could eat something and rest for the time being.

Once they made it to the place Mika had found not far from Kimizuki they settled down while Yuu sat against the wall of the building and leaned his head back. He was tired, but past that he knew that there was nothing to be done. Once Shinjuku was taking care of he was crashing until the next appointed mission. Mika sat not far from him and grabbed what looked like a granola bar and held one out to Yuu who took his but didn't open it as Mika started on his and took a few sips of the water he had while the girls and Yoichi ate something from some of the cans they had brought with them.

"What you did back there was pretty intense," said Mitsuba. Yuu glanced her way as he had recently closed his eyes.

"He deserved it…." Shinoa gave him a sly look.

"Did he also deserve to be thrown fifty feet?" she asked.

"It was only twenty." She hummed.

"Oh I see only twenty….well I must say I didn't think it would as entertaining as it was to watch you lay into Kimizuki like that – but it was fun to watch. However, I was wondering about you and Mika's feeling from earlier," she told them.

"What about them?" she frowned.

"Do you still have them?" Shinoa questioned. The others looked at the two of them.

"They've gotten stronger since we've been getting closer…." Mika confirmed it while Yuu looked down.

"Why are you asking?" she looked to Yoichi.

"Because, I have a bad feeling as well, but for people with gifts – all of them – they are more intune with emotional pulses that travel through the area around them. I'm asking if Mika and Yuu are feeling what's happening inside Shinjuku," she said.

"Are you two?" Mika looked at Mitsuba and glanced to the side flushing a faint bit.

"I'm feeling something but Yuu's more developed in his powers so…." The boy in mention had his head down.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoichi.

"Just a headache….nothing serious I promise…." He kept from looking at them and Shinoa knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Tell me the truth – what are you feeling? Anything?" she questioned.

"It's making me sick….whatever is coming is dangerous…..more so than the vampires or the demons in our weapons….but it's….not….evil it's just….dangerous." his voice sounded conflicted about something and Shinoa felt there was a need to have that answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuu glanced to the side.

"I don't know….I just feel like its important…..to know that whatever it is – it isn't evil just dangerous…..we'll need to tread carefully when we get inside Shinjuku….something's wrong…." Mika placed a hand on his head and he smiled a bit weakly.

"You need rest and to stop stressing over this. I feel like something's off, but I'm just going to not think on it for now okay," he said as he focused on the boy.

"Yea…..okay Mika…." He smiled and ruffled his hair while the sound of a car going off got their attention.

"I guess my expertise driving skills are needed," Shinoa said.

"She knows we can't drive?" Yuu smiled as he looked to his brother.

"It's Shinoa what do you expect?"

"True."

The group had come over to the car only to stare when Shinoa sat in the driver's seat and smiled before realizing that she couldn't see over the seat. Mika looked at his brother knowing that he was doing his best not to laugh at his girlfriend. Yoichi made a polite cough-like noise to cover his laugh while Mitsuba frowned and was fighting to keep a straight face much like himself. Kimizuki couldn't help it – he started laughing and soon enough they all were joining in. Shinoa gave them a look and Yuu found he couldn't contain his laughter either.

"Shinoa….your….too…short to…to…see over the steering wheel!" Kimizuki and Yuu both had said it at the same time in almost the same tone – Mika continued his laughter and began backing up – but apparently none of them were going to escape the wrath of the girl.

"Short am I?" they stopped with confused looks as she held up the pen shaped object that her scythe came from.

"Ah….um….Shinoa? Shinoa! Wait we!" she grinned wickedly.

"Let me show you what a short girl can do." There was no escaping.

Twenty minutes later the group was going down the road in the hummer sitting in silence. Shinoa had exacted her revenge upon all of them swiftly – none had the chance of getting away – Mika rubbed his cheek in slight pain as he thought about the fact that the girl was just as fiery as his brother and how terrible that could be if they weren't careful. His eyes traced the scratches on Mitsuba and Yoichi's faces and felt some sympathy for them – they had tried like he had not to laugh – and then he glanced at Kimizuki who was driving and at Yuu who was sitting silent in the seat next to the other. Shinoa sat next to him and had a sweet smile on her face. This decidedly was going to be the state of the car's occupants until they arrived in Shinjuku.

"I think we shouldn't make fun of Shinoa's height anymore," Yuu said calmly.

"You know, for once I agree with you completely."

 **{Alley Ways of Shinjuku}**

Akane would give Ferid his dues this once – and it would be the first and last time – he had told her where she could hide until the battle began and she had done so. However she had her own plans on how things were going to happen. None of the vampires with them knew the truth about what she had done and if she could help it the special item she carried would overthrow the vampires. Yuu and Mika deserved freedom like those they loved and even if she died Akane would never regret handing her life over if it kept her family and their friends alive.

"Just be safe wherever you guys are okay? I'm going to find you…" she closed her eyes for a moment.

" _Then we can get out of this mess – and I can start putting that information I found to good use."_

Naturally she knew what was at risk if she were caught and taken back to the vampires – she would be killed and they would capture Yuu and Mika – Krul had her own plans for the two boys and she would be twice as damned as she already was if she let that pink haired bitch get one look at them in person. Of all the things Akane could have spent the last four years doing she had played the puppet on a string, gotten access to the archives – which were enormous – and researched constantly for every second she could.

Akane had read hundreds of ancient books, scrolls, notes, journals, and anything she could get her hands on to find what she needed to and had stumbled across photos, and two paintings from the twelfth century. But if she was captured it was for nothing.

She couldn't hide what she had been researching, what she had found and stolen from the archives that she now carried with her safely. She took in a deep breath as she knew that this was going to be her first and only chance to escape and be with her brothers again. Krul exploited all her emotions for Yuu and she knew exactly why. Because of the special gifts that he had, because like Mika he wasn't exactly as he appeared to be.

She took in a deep breath and clutched the choker that had always been around her neck when she went on missions. The pendant had been replaced with a replica that still held information, but not the kind the vampires thought it did – plus she had put a code on it for safety – there were no slip ups to be had.

" _One false move before the battle breaks out and it's over. Ferid will kill me and look for Yuu and Mika – if he finds them here in Shinjuku we're damned and have no way of surviving….please just hold on so I can help you two before something happens….please…"_

To an average person, her plans seemed so basic that it would have been almost too simple; however, Akane had learned that with the vampires simple was what was easily over looked. Her eyes glanced at the photo she held in her hands of Mika and Yuu walking home together and talking. It seemed so nice, so normal and safe that she longed to walk beside them like that one day and just talk, just go to classes and forget that she had to live her life for four years as a half-vampire. She narrowed her eyes at the thought, four years surviving on Krul's blood so not to stop aging, so not to halt forever. If she searched for the one thing that one of the books said _would_ at a slow pace cure a person of vampirism then she had to struggle and vanish in the fight – even though that meant until she could she had to kill some of the Moon Demon Company – Akane bit her lip and closed her eyes. Just one chance, and with that thought in mind Akane waited for the battle to begin. And as she waited she prayed to somehow get to Mika and Yuu safely.

 **{In Shinjuku: Location of Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose}**

"God this is boring….." he said with a yawn. They had been waiting but the vampires were hiding thus far. He knew they were waiting on something, but what he wasn't sure of.

"Then you should have gone down there and started a party." Guren looked at Goshi who stood there puffing his pipe – also his weapon – in irritation.

"Like your any better! Look at them all – hiding and thinking their better than us because they can dress fancily!" Goshi gave him a look.

"You know that's not why….to them we're food," he stated.

"That's not the image I needed in my head." Guren was unfortunate enough to be visualizing himself being served on a platter while a vampire held a knife and fork. He glared at Goshi who laughed.

"It's funny and you know it!" he told him.

"I doubt that anyone would find your sense of humor enticing in any way. That is probably why Mito keeps refusing you." Goshi frowned.

"Now that is unfair…anyway….what about those two boys of yours? How are they doing?" he looked at Guren.

"Did you hear what Yuu did in the tram way?" the Lieutenant Colonel questioned.

"How could I not? I never thought that a Naturopath that strong existed! You've been holding out on us!" Guren looked down.

"I did it to keep him and Mika safe. You know the truth Goshi and I told you and those under my command to prepare them to defend them and any who offer their help…..I only did that because I was scared that I would end up watching them being used as lab rats and after what they've gone through….surviving the Vampire Reign….they don't deserve that kind of life," he told Goshi.

"You know….I remember when Yuu and Mika were able to run and get their energy out during the spring for the first time….it seemed silly to me at the time but every time I think about it I can almost see the others of their family running in the field with them laughing and talking about how wonderful the sun felt….." Guren smiled fondly.

"What's your point?" he inquired. Goshi sighed.

"I'm saying that you're right because when I saw that I understood what you were saying. They deserve to be happy and do what they want with their lives. But remember….only you and Sayuri were present when that happened for the first time four years ago…..we're trusting you and those boys on a lot so keep your head up got it chief?" Guren smiled.

"Yea…." Goshi waved as he walked away and the other man's smile faltered into a frown.

"But you don't know what it was like to witness that…..and think you were going to lose one of them."

Guren couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tried. The crackle of bone and the splatter of blood that soaked the floor as he stared at a child lying on the ground – practically gouging scratches in the floor with his nails – as he screamed, writhed, and arched in agony. The sound of the things when they tore through flesh and appeared – the change in the person he had become used to by that point. The black wing-like structure that looked to be made from shadows, bone, matted feathers and blood. He hated the fact that when the child stood his very being shook in awe and fear.

The way his face looked and the shuffled steps he took as he came towards them barely able to utter a word. It was a horrifying image straight out of hell, and it had all happened when he'd only known a bare minimum about what the _seraph of the end_ was. It was prior to him learning the truth about who the two boys were and why it had happened like it did. His resolve had been set that day. He researched what he could and added it to their files, fixed the chokers they had worn as children and given them to them under strict orders to never let any of the others take them from them. However, even Guren knew that at some point secrets exposed themselves.

" _The time is coming isn't it Mahiru? I hope you can give me some strength so I know how to help keep them safe – they're going to need it."_

In knowing that Guren had no other choice but to brace both his team and himself for it. Yet he felt so incredibly guilty for doing what he had in giving Shinoa those pills to hand out with special instructions to give the ones hued a pale green to Yuu. He knew what it would do to him and knew it would expose the others to a great danger, but he had no choice – they had to do this or the vampires would win. Shinjuku would fall and the Moon Demon Company would either be wiped out or taken in as prisoners. But it did not stop his guilt nor his internal struggle.

The group would be here soon and he had not been able to prepare them for the truth on who two of their teammates really were. He was still shocked that both the boys had recalled it enough to do something about it. Both Yuu and Mika had no idea what it really was but had devised a plan to help them both if one of them went wild – there really was no better word for it – and Guren had found it quite useful. They had for so long been dependent on one another that they had been each other's keystones and it had worked until Guren had learned that Shinoa and Yuu had feelings for one another. Now he knew who he had to get to stop him if things went south.

"Good luck guys…..hell is upon us…" he said as he looked at the streets once more. Vampires were flooding the streets and it had finally started.

" _But so is a touch of an emergent angel."_

{….}

 _Parched for repentance I reach the intent played in quadruple time._

{…..}

Author's Note: Okay chapter 14 is done. You all know what is coming up! Cast your votes! We're on the brink of the first kiss's two options. Chapter 15 is poll results! So when you see chapter 15 is up you best read the end of the chapter's notes…..because it'll tell you if you have to wait more or not!

Also: did anyone catch where the confrontation between Kimizuki and Yuu was inspired by or came from? I know some people who are squealing in laughter out there because they do!

What do you guys think Akane is up to? We know she wants to get back with Mika and Yuu – but what is she really doing with what she's been researching? Reader theories are welcome! Please PM me if you have any ideas.

Well, here's your…..

PREVIEW:

They remembered some of her kind words, and her smiles – but it was different with her not there – all of the people in the car had lost someone they loved, and for some reason Mika had come to realize that only they had shared what happened. But now was not the time to draw out painful memories because they would have time for that later. However, he like most in the car couldn't help but reflect on the events that lead them to where they were during those four years of training under Guren. The others, their minds were trailing back to first impressions like even Mika. For some reason it was worth looking to in this moment before war.

" _But do I need to remember that moment too?"_

Chapter 15: Reflections


	15. Chapter 15: Reflections

Chapter 15: Reflections

 _ **{Shibuya: December 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016, Guren Ichinose's house}**_

 _God he was confused about what to do with them. Guren Ichinose was not a man created to be a good parental figure yet he had jumped at the chance to help these two children who were barely healed enough to respond. Mikaela and Yuuichiro Hyakuya were quiet for twelve year olds and the black haired boy Guren had noted had a very fiery temper whilst the blonde was much calmer. His mind reeled at what to think of them. They were still sickly from being in the snow for a bit, but their health was surprisingly good considering the condition he'd found them in._

 **" _What should I do? This isn't something I'm prepared for!"_**

 _He eyed the two and watched as Yuuichiro – he didn't feel comfortable calling them by the shortened versions of their names right now – settled Mikaela on the sofa and pulled a blanket over him before settling at his head on the floor. The boy had his legs pulled up to his chest with his head resting on them. Guren could tell he was exhausted and hadn't slept much since they were told that they would be leaving the hospital and going to stay with Guren. He honestly didn't know how he was supposed to do this, but he had been very smart – coming in the door behind him was none other than Sayuri._

" _Are they okay?" she asked._

" _Considering all they've gone through? Their peachy." She frowned._

" _I was talking about pain wise – you know that Yuuichiro had a broken arm and Mika….well I don't need to explain that one do I?" Guren sighed._

" _No, but I am concerned….Mikaela is fine with taking the pain medicine but Yuuichiro…." Sayuri nodded._

" _Won't take it no matter what. His pain threshold is remarkable if you consider that they had to splint it. The doctors are still baffled over how he healed so quickly. Are you sure you shouldn't tell him?" the man shook his head._

" _No, he's still uncomfortable in his own skin right now – anything added to what's already happened will push them both over the edge," he said._

" _Okay…." Sayuri settled her bag of groceries on the table and stepped forward slowly. The moment she did emerald green eyes locked onto her in a glare._

" _Go away!" she looked at the black haired boy as he drew in on himself and narrowed his eyes further._

" _Listen, we don't want to hurt you we just…." She reached for him and he smacked her hand away._

" _Don't touch me! And don't touch Mika!" the boy snarled at her as she moved closer._

" _Sayuri!" she shook her head at the man._

" _Just try and understand why we're here. Both myself and Guren want to help you two…..don't you understand Yuuichiro?" the boy narrowed his eyes until Mika smiled._

" _Yuu?" his eyes turned to face the blonde._

" _Mika your still sick don't…" the blonde shook his head._

" _I'm just tired. Remember okay, they helped us so we don't have to be scared of them…..they're going to help us," he said._

" _I don't…." the blonde nodded._

" _Don't be scared." Sayuri smiled as she slowly reached out and placed a steady hand on the head of the black haired boy. Mikaela she noted was watching her closely and she reached to place her hand on him as well before smiling to them in a warm manner._

" _They don't rust people…..they'll rarely speak to me unless there's no other choice," said Guren._

" _After what the two of you have gone through….I understand why you don't trust people so easily…..but the two of you are safe and sound. We're going to take care of you okay?" the boys glanced at her and then to Guren._

" _How do we know that you're not lying?" asked Yuuichiro as she leaned back and cupped his cheek with a smile._

" _Guren told me that the two of you can tell if someone is lying. So look me in the eyes and tell me if you think I'm lying or not." Mikaela sat up a bit and looked at Sayuri while she kept her eyes locked with the black haired boy._

" _Yuu?" the boy shook his head._

" _She's not lying…..she's…..not like them." The two adults seemed a little surprised and Guren smirked liking the fact that some of the wall had been brought down while Sayuri looked at the boy._

" _You have such beautiful eyes…they're such a pretty emerald color," Sayuri said as she stroked her thumb under his right eye._

" _I um…" Mikaela laughed a little as he leaned closer to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders._

" _He's shy….we aren't used to getting compliments – our parents didn't really like us…." The woman felt her heart ache._

" _Oh, I see….well, my name is Hanayori Sayuri," she said. Guren stepped forward._

" _You know who I am but I'll reintroduce myself – Ichinose Guren, Lieutenant Colonel and leader of the Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit." The blonde boy looked up and smiled._

" _Thank you for saving us….my name is Hyakuya Mikaela – Mister silent glare over there is my brother Yuuichiro," he said._

" _It's good to have your names sorted out….what do the two of you go by?" the two boys looked to Sayuri._

" _Mika and Yuu – everyone's always called us that," said the blonde boy. Yuu was still wrapped up in his brother's arms and giving the floor a glare while his cheeks decided to burn red. He hated affection like this – not that this was anything abnormal for Mika – but it was truthfully embarrassing._

" _Well, from this day on the two of you are under my watch and our training. Welcome back to human civilization."_

 **{Present Day: Road to Shinjuku}**

Mika opened his eyes as he looked around him. Most people had dozed off. Kimizuki was the only one who had kept driving and he noted that Yuu was looking slightly dazed with his eyes half open. He smiled as she leaned his head against the window to think for a moment about the dream he had been having. It honestly was more of a memory. The first day they had been out of the hospital and were getting used to Guren and Sayuri's presences. The memory was nice he supposed as he thought back on everything that occurred after that.

His eyes trailed to the others who were sleeping and wondered if the others were remembering things from their past in their dreams as well. His mind zoned in on a flash of a memory of Akane in the kitchen of the little hovel they'd called home for four years – she was peeling potatoes and humming a little tune. He smiled remember things about the girl that he knew his brother recalled as well. They remembered some of her kind words, and her smiles – but it was different with her not there – all of the people in the car had lost someone they loved, and for some reason Mika had come to realize that only they had shared what happened.

But now was not the time to draw out painful memories because they would have time for that later. However, he like most in the car couldn't help but reflect on the events that lead them to where they were during those four years of training under Guren. The others, their minds were trailing back to first impressions like even Mika. For some reason it was worth looking to in this moment before war.

"But do I need to remember that moment too?"

"Hmm did you say something Hyakuya?" Mika looked to Kimizuki and shook his head.

"It's nothing important. Everyone seems to have fallen asleep," he said.

"Yea, your brother is barely awake – I kind of understand that though….the others I guess feel just as drained as he does. Did you have some kind of dream?" Mika glanced at Kimizuki.

"I was just remembering the past is all…." Kimizuki hummed.

"That's happened before…..I think we remember a lot of things when we sleep," he said. The blonde nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" the pink haired teen looked at the boy.

"What?" he asked.

"What were your first impressions of us? I know we freaked you out and you thought we were slackers but….." Kimizuki glanced to the side for a moment.

"If I had to really think about it….when I met your brother I kind of froze. He has very hard eyes, he looks innocent and all that but….his eyes scared me a bit because of how intense they are….after that? I think my first instinct when I bumped into him was he would be easy to deal with….boy was I wrong," he said.

"Yea I can guess why you thought he would be easy to handle." Kimizuki glanced at the now sleeping black haired boy in the seat next to him.

"He's like Mitsuba said – he's small for his age and I guess I underestimated him. For such a small kid he has one hell of a kick and his hits are just as bad. What did Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose teach you two exactly?" Mika smiled.

"Honestly? He made sure we could take the hits and dish them out. But it's not that big of a deal I guess," he said.

"It makes sense. When he kicked me across the back I felt like I had been hit by some kind of large object. I know he leg connected with my back but he's not that tall or heavily built." Kimizuki glanced to Yuu who flinched in his sleep.

"True, but one thing you have to remember is that he's been through a lot. His training helped strengthen what he already could do," he told the other.

"Oh…..but to be honest….the first serious impression I had of the two of you was during the time when Yoichi was possessed. I was shocked by how far both of you were willing to go for someone who wasn't even related to you. The power the two of you expelled, your courage….yea I still pick on the both of you and I am still surprised by all of you….I'm willing to wait and see what else the two of you do." Mika smiled in a small manner.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens…"

 **{Shinoa's Thoughts}**

" _What?" she stared at Guren as he sat in his chair in his office and looked to her with a smile._

" _You heard me….I want you to watch both Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya for me. They've been having trouble lately and I need you to make sure they don't do something foolish." Shinoa frowned._

" _I'm not babysitting a bunch of idiots that you've trained!" she said._

" _Well how about you wait and meet them first?" Shinoa crossed her arms as she leaned back in the chair._

" _Just because I sided with you doesn't mean I'm your babysitter," she told him._

" _I know, just meet the boys okay? They'll be walking to school by seven fifteen in the morning. They're about to begin school and I know they are not going to like this….Yuuichiro was very pissed at me for putting them on probation and his brother Mikaela was no different." Shinoa down and could only frown as she thought about it._

" _Mikaela? What kind of name is that?" she questioned him and Guren shrugged._

" _Apparently it's a Latin translation of the Hebrew name Mikhail or Michael. He told me one of his parents were foreign. Don't ask me about Yuuichiro – he won't tell me a damn thing about his parents." Shinoa sighed and nodded in defeat._

" _Fine. What do you want me to do?" she asked._

" _Just watch them – report to me what's happening and if they start causing a fuss let them know who you are. If you do that…..I recommend you attempting to speak with Yuuichiro first. Mikaela is defensive of his brother so be careful." The girl huffed._

" _Fine okay…"_

 _ **{The Following Day}**_

 _Shinoa walked towards the school – she attended when she felt that she needed some normalcy and went to check up on any possible new recruits – however, she was fairly invisible to people as she didn't talk and was always a good student. However today was not one of her normal days. She was waiting for the two that the idiot who was Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose's wanted her to babysit. With a frown on her face she looked at the path she was on and finally spotted two people by the description she was given._

" _ **Stupid….this is so stupid!"**_ _she walked on and trailed behind them waiting for them to speak up._

" _Damn it….it was nothing! We took care of a Horseman of John, we saved two lives! And look at what we get! Probation!" the black haired boy stated with frustration in his voice._

" _I know it isn't fair but really Yuu, it was for the best that we got a break," the blonde boy said trying to placate the other._

" _We agreed to all his crap because we were told we could make the fangs pay for what they did to us….not that he could waste for more years of our lives on training that we can't even use because he thinks we're not good enough to join the Moon Demon Company." The blonde smiled and Shinoa rose an eyebrow. They were related? How?_

" _Yea….it does seem a bit unfair….unreasonable too…if you ask me," he said._

" _Mika I'm telling you….Guren….doesn't care about what those fangs did to our family…..he doesn't care that we had to watch them die…" Shinoa froze._

" _ **That bastard! He didn't tell me that was why…."**_ _She started walking again as she fumed internally._

" _Yuu he does care but….I agree with you about him seeming to just not really think about why we're so adamant about joining the Moon Demon Company," he stated._

" _Yea well….we have to get out of this stupid mess he's put us in so we can get back to what he said we would be doing….I don't want to waste my time at a school." Shinoa walked onwards and glanced at the two of them as she walked a little closer._

 _The blonde haired boy looked at his brother showing sapphire colored eyes that were from under wavy feathery blonde hair and pale skin. He had a kind disposition to him and seemed nice enough she noted. He was taller and bigger in build than his brother and seemed to be of foreign heritage on one half. Then the black haired boy, Yuuichiro looked at him as he talked. Messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, and – she could quite make out his eye color._

 _They made their way to the school and went about their day rather boringly until it was the end of the day and she went to the roof top to try and clear her head for the time being. It was as she opened the door that she took note that both the boys from earlier were present. She frowned knowing that she would have to continue her job. Mikaela and Yuuichiro were going over what appeared to be homework with some mild frustration. The blonde boy was reading while the other was taking notes – Shinoa was close enough to notice that it wasn't in Japanese or English but what looked to be Latin – the blonde stopped him and the black haired boy growled in frustration._

" _Damn vampires!" Mikaela laughed._

" _It's not their fault you picked up Latin like that – you should try to write in Hiragana or Katakana at the very least," he stated._

" _Yea but your problem is not being able to read it I can! But you know how it is when it comes to tests for me….I'm not book smart." Mikaela frowned._

" _Your very smart just not in typical ways. Don't worry, the great Mikaela will help you!" the black haired boy gave him an expression that was full of annoyance._

" _Shut up Mika!" the blonde laughed again as he ruffled the boy's hair._

" _Still, don't worry – we'll do it somehow," he said. The black haired boy nodded mutely and glanced up at Shinoa._

 _That was the first time she'd seen his eyes clearly. They were deep and bright emerald in color, his eyes weren't small but wide and intense – full of emotions she couldn't gather – her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. His eyes were haunted and made her blood run cold despite the way they appeared to most people. This seemed almost insane to her because she should not have felt that way just because the boy looked at her. He was nudged and looked away and to Mikaela who nodded his head to her._

" _Is there something you want?" asked Yuuichiro. She gulped._

" _Oh no, I just noticed you were new so…." The boy narrowed his eyes._

" _Yea well its nice of you to bother to say hello but we're not here to make friends we just want to get the hell out of here and go back to what we were doing." Shinoa smiled._

" _Understandable, I don't really like staying here either. I want to help in the fight against the vamps….but I'll let you get back to your work…..see ya!" she walked away down the stairwell and felt her body freeze._

" _ **My first impression of those two is that they're stubborn, they have something about them that's different….and…..Yuuichiro….scares me."**_

 **{Present Day}**

Shinoa opened her eyes and looked at the others who were starting to rouse. Yuu was saying something to Mika and the blonde nodded. Why had she dreamed about that first day? Why had she remembered that Yuu once scared her to the point that she felt frozen in fear? The first time they locked eyes, the first look he gave her and how haunted his eyes looked. The sensation that she was feeling no longer present in her now that she understood him better – it was Yuu for crying out loud – someone she respected despite his brash nature, someone that she had fallen in love with. So why did she remember that? A voice caught her attention and she looked to see green eyes looking at her.

"You alright Shinoa?" she nodded swiftly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she said.

"No problem. I was just wondering what had you so spaced out." She shrugged.

"Nothing, I was just dreaming," she explained.

"Are you sure?" she nodded.

"I'll be alright Yuu promise," Shinoa told him.

"If you say so." Kimizuki laughed a little.

"Love birds," he muttered.

"You must be a glutton for punishment." The teen looked to Shinoa who held up the retainer for her weapon.

"Shinoa I…."

"I am going to slice you up…." She said.

"NOT IN THE CAR SHINOA!" both Mika and Yuu jumped to stop her and the girl sighed when her boyfriend gripped her wrist. Shinoa couldn't help it – even though he was a Naturopath – Yuu had an instant calming effect on her.

"Alright I'll be nice," she said. The two brother's let her go and Kimizuki felt relief flood him.

"Thank God…" they slumped in the seat and Kimizuki kept driving with a pale face.

"I've never been so grateful for a Naturopath's ability to calm someone," said Yoichi. Yuu sighed as he glanced at the area they were driving too.

"How much further is Shinjuku?" Kimizuki glanced in the rearview mirror at the group in the back seat.

"Well seeing as if we had walked we still wouldn't be twelve miles off we're fairly close – another hour or so," he said.

"Okay." Yuu glanced at them.

"And please don't say _are we there yet_ in the next ten minutes," he stated in a half-hearted voice. The group laughed at his statement as they settled themselves in for the remaining hour of their ride.

 **{Within Shinjuku's Walls}**

Soot, ash, smoke, dirt, blood, mud, screams and gravel flying. Akane didn't think that a war against human beings would ever be this bad. The Moon Demon Company was laying waste to them – but that had all changed when the helicopters had arrived and the missiles were fired. She stayed away from the main fight with the head of the Moon Demon Company's units – Ferid had told her to stay out of the battle as best as possible – she listened for the first time in four years. If anyone from the Vampire Extermination Unit got a hold of her she would have no time to tell them that she was a family member of Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya's who had been kidnapped by the vampires and turned against her will. It would take too much time to say those words and they would only be confused while they killed her.

" _I have to stay out of it for as long as I can without letting onto what I'm going to do. If I don't find a way to speak to the leader of the Moon Demon Company then I'm of no use to them. Please let me find someone who will listen to me!"_

The streets of Shinjuku were nothing but a wasteland of a war that was tearing its way through the city like an infectious virus. Akane hated the carnage, she hated the evil smiles on the vampire faces as they filled their bellies with blood of people who fought for their right to live. She couldn't stand the thought of having to pretend to be on their side much longer. Yuu and Mika were her family not the greedy blood sucking fiends that she had been forced to live with for the last four years. As she had discovered what she had from Krul recently she had chosen that regardless of whether or not they accepted her, if they had a new family or if Yuu had fallen in love with someone else she would still stay by them even if it hurt. She felt a sad smile come to her face as she thought back to eight years ago.

 **{Hyakuya Orphanage December 2012…}**

" _Everyone, this is Yuuichiro, he's going to be joining our family today." The boy kept his eyes downcast as they greeted him._

 _Akane smiled a bit as she looked at the boy who was shuffling through his duffle bag with clothes and his basic needs. She stepped forward with Mika who had smiled brightly as the little kids stayed behind them a bit to see what the boy was up too. He was told to take his things to a room that he would share with Mika and another boy in their group Taichi. The child before them had finished making sure he had what he needed before looking up at the group that had come towards him. Akane had only stared because of the hard, cold green eyes that looked at her and the others._

 _If it hadn't been for whatever had hurt him so greatly those eyes would have been beautiful and a warm vibrant emerald. Instead he narrowed those cold eyes at them and tried to imagine why they had bothered coming to him. Mika held out his hand and gave him a smile that she never forgot._

" _Hi! My name is Mikaela, I wanted to welcome you…." the boy looked down._

" _Uhuh…" Akane had frowned._

" _I was a lot like you when I came here because I was sad, but I have a new family so now I'm happy," he'd said. Mika was always so warm and compassionate towards others – she hoped he hadn't changed._

" _I don't want a family." The boy's voice held a slightly coarse temperament to it that promised he would have a gentle and smooth voice but a strong one as well when he got older._

" _Why not? Families are great!" said Ako. She missed her so much._

" _Why? Because my mom thought I was a demon child and killed herself and then my dad tried to kill me! So I don't need a family! Nor do I want one!" Akane said nothing, so many times she had wished she had._

" _I'm sorry that happened to you, but we're going to be here for you now," Mika said._

" _ **Don't be scared of us…..we want to help you…."**_

 _How many times had she thought that? How long had she hoped that Yuu would open up to them and it ended up being her that had found him that time after they had been taken in by the vampires – two year later when he was ten and had been sitting on the ground with his eyes focused on the area below them that was one of the natural underground rivers. She had come and sat beside him and smiled as he glanced her way – eyes still cold – and Akane had just smiled._

" _You don't have to stay away….the director said we're family so…." He looked away from her._

" _I told you for the hundredth time that I…." she placed a hand to his cheek._

" _Yuu, listen to me. Just for a moment please?" the boy beside her glanced to the side, pale pink rising to his cheeks._

" _Okay…" she smiled._

" _We care about you – I don't like seeing you sad or angry. You may not act like it but I see how you are with the younger children….you care for them and because you do I know that you're a really sweet person. I know it may seem hard to believe that people are actually decent especially in this world but….it's okay. Just try," she said._

" _Why would I try to be friends let alone family with people who I'm not related too?" Akane sighed as she scooted closer to him._

" _Listen, family isn't made up of just blood relatives – it's the people who you love and who love you back. I know it's hard to see right now but if you keep your head up….you'll be free…." The boy beside her looked so unsure. She had wanted to do what she could and now she was still wondering if she should have gotten him to open up._

" _Free….we're not free Akane…we're livestock in an underground city ruled by blood sucking monsters." It was all true, but she tried to understand why he saw this as nothing more but a chance to exist still._

" _Then change it," she said. Why did she do this? Cold green looked to her._

" _How?" light was slowly growing in his eyes. It fueled her power to do something that would bring him out of his state of distrust._

" _Get stronger, and be brave….start a revolution to change our world. Do it and we can all be free and live our lives," she told him. She should have stopped. Why hadn't she? Her eyes watched as the cold green slowly grew bright and she realized just how beautiful his eyes were._

" _ **I realized that my crush had grown stronger because I saw that I could bring him out of the darkness…what a fool."**_

 **{Present Day: Shinjuku}**

Akane slashed through one of the members wielding an enchanted weapon. It pained her, but she had to do things to keep him them safe and stay alive. She had to live. As soon as a few of the people were taken down Akane dove back into hiding as she felt tears well in her eyes as she stared at her bloodstained hands. Why? She hated what she was – what was really keeping her alive? Yuu and Mika didn't need to see her this way.

 _"No! I can't leave you behind too I can't!"_

A sob worked its way up into her throat and she cried. Of course Yuu couldn't leave her behind, his heart was too kind for it. A voice of reason came to her as she realized that there was no reason for her to stop now – she had come this far and everything was falling down around her. She knew then and there what had to be done despite how much self-loathing it put upon her shoulders. She had to keep fighting until it was over.

"I'm not running away." with resolve she took in a deep breath and dove back into the fray.

 **{Streets Outside of Shinjuku}**

The group in the car heading towards Shinjuku had swapped several topics off and on to pass the time. Shinoa had devised a strategy for them once they entered the city, Mika and Yuu were asked to prepare themselves to use their abilities to stave off the death toll and Shinoa had once more warned Yuu not to engage his Psychometry gift unless they ran across a Noble who wouldn't leave them be. The rest began making preparations while Shinoa felt her stomach turn into a knot. She knew what it meant – something was going to happen.

" _Please let us survive."_

They continued driving and as they started to get closer to the gate of Shinjuku a loud crashing noise filled the area around them. Sufficiently rattled by the noise the group began searching for what the source was. At first it was an assumption that it was some Horseman of John getting closer – and that consisted until it got louder and Mitsuba felt a knot twist in her chest.

"This isn't good," she said.

"Why? What's going on?" she looked at the others.

"That banging noise, we're getting closer," she stated. Mika glanced to his brother who rolled the window down and instantly was hit with a strong scent that if focused on would be easy to pinpoint.

"Its smoke – something's on fire up ahead." The group rounded a corner.

"We'll be there in just a…..what the hell is that?!" their eyes trailed to the top of Shinjuku and fear filled them.

"The city is under attack," answered Yoichi.

"Is this what Guren meant when he said that we needed to be here?" Yuu and Mika nodded as their bodies tensed.

Not far from them the group took note of the figure walking forward. Kimizuki began to stop and Yuu tapped into his gift to see further ahead – cloaked in white with a black insignia on the right shoulder of a half-cloak, the figure walked forward steadily hoping to catch them off guard but for someone who had grown up distinguishing the difference between low class hooded vampires and Nobles it was by no means something that would be over looked by him or Mika.

"NO DON'T STOP!" Panic grew within them as Yuu set his electric green eyes on the person before them.

" _I will kill them."_

{…}

 _The fallen angels I run with all know it's our fear that makes us all human after all._

{…..}

Author's Note: The Poll results are in! I want to applaud the group of people who voted and helped me decided upon these two options:

When should Yuu and Shinoa have their first kiss?

1} After he saves her from Crowley before they enter Shinjuku?

2} When Shinoa goes to embrace Yuu and brings him back to his senses when he transforms?

Here are the results:

There were 10 voters: the Winner for the first Kiss?

When Shinoa goes to embrace Yuu and brings him back to his senses.

CONGRATS TO THE VOTERS! Well it's a win-win anyways for you readers right?

Two more polls will be up after Shinjuku and when the story ends.

My readers are awesome as always!

PREVIEW:

This was madness, pure unrestrained madness. None of them were going to survive this and Shinoa knew that Yuu didn't have the strength to face Crowley without hurting himself, but she knew that Yuu would use his gift if he had to in order for them to survive, but to keep up and assist in the strain they would push their own boundaries.

"We'll fight at full strength and let the demons nearly take us over. If we don't, we die."

"Wasn't that what we knew from the start?" a smile.

"None of you are dying on my watch."

Chapter 16: Enemy At the Gates


	16. Chapter 16: Enemy At The Gates

Chapter 16: Enemy at the Gates

"What are you doing?" Yuu kept Kimizuki's hand from stopping the car.

"Don't slow down! Hit him! That guy's a noble!"

Kimizuki pushed the gas pedal and put the gear in forward before they grabbed the handles to their doors and pushed falling out in a tumble. The group sat up only to see the vampire stop the car with a single hand. It went flying towards Yuu and Shinoa who scattered while the others prepared themselves for a fight. The group managed to summon their weapons and prepare for the fight that was coming. Shinoa glanced at Yuu who settled his eyes on the man while his body tensed as he prepared to draw his sword with Mika right next to him. They were scattered far enough to know that they were in grave danger. As they prepared for a fight Yoichi drew his bow.

"Eat this!" the bow let lose five arrows and the others prepared for what would happen next.

"My sword, gain power from my blood." The man drew a Spanish style sword and blocked the arrows sending a tremor through them as they realize how outnumbered they were.

"No way!" Yoichi's exclamation only drew greater attention to the threat as he hit the ground.

A torrent of smoke and red light few at him as he looked up. Yuu had called his name alerting Shinoa and Mitsuba who used their weapons to block the hit and redirect it to an abandoned building not far from them. The force causing the two girls to flinch in pain as the crash resounded with the others from inside the building.

"That is something, he's strong," Shinoa said as the group began to get together.

"What do we do?" Yoichi stood and Shinoa looked at them.

"Listen up! Stay in formation he is wielding a First Class weapon. No one attacks him alone!"

In an instant the group was alerted to motion – Shinoa looked behind her in shock as the Noble came closer to her and posed to strike. There was a single sound of a step hitting the ground before sparks shot off as the blade was deflected and sent flying away from them. Between Shinoa and the noble stood Yuu who had his sword raised in defense as he wrapped an arm around Shinoa's waist and slid back at a quick pace. The girl stared at him as his eyes narrowed. The noble stepped back with a jump, gripping his wounded hand as he looked the black haired boy over. He smiled a bit and laughed as Yuu kept his grip on Shinoa momentarily.

"Hey you're pretty good for a human," he said. Yuu removed his arm from around Shinoa's waist and posed his sword for an attack. His eyes lighting up and his teeth being bared as he nearly growled at the man.

"Shut up!" he bared his fangs at the man whose eyebrows shot into his hairline in shock.

"Oh….I see….a Psychometric. Interesting, who are you exactly?" Yuu kept his eyes forward and looked at the others as they prepared their weapons.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Shinoa?" Mitsuba glanced her way as the group tried to grasp the fact that the vampire knew a Psychometry user when he saw one. It was enough to send both Mika and Yuu reeling despite their stances that left them prepared to fight.

"I'm fine…" she closed her eyes momentarily before looking at the Noble.

" _Yuu and Mika are our best fighters – Yuu can still use his Psychometric gift, it seems like he's steady for now. If we balance in intervals between their attacks and ours we should be able to overpower him. With them on point and us covering them we should be able do this….we can't under estimate his abilities though."_

As if summoned by her thoughts two women fell from the sky dressed in white as well. One with short deep blue hair and the other a busty blonde. Instantly Shinoa knew that her plan had just gone through the window. Yuu could maybe keep up with one noble with their help but three was something she doubted any of them could do even as a group.

"This is bad…." Things had taken a turn for the worst at that point.

"What now?" Shinoa looked at Yuu and she bit her lip.

"Say I didn't get your name Psychometric kid," said the Noble.

"Oh? A Psychometric user? That's different, the green eyed boy right? I was told by one of the people who reported to us from Harajuku that a boy with green eyes and black hair was the one who gave them such a hard time…." The blue haired girl giggled at the blonde's statement.

"Then they were all wiped out!"

"Really? I gotta say kid you have some power if you could do that!" he stated.

"Shut the hell up!" Mika looked to his brother.

"Yuu! Don't!" the red haired vampire smiled wickedly.

"Yuuichiro? Is that your name?' the boy posed for an attack.

"Who are you?" asked Shinoa.

"I am Crowley, the thirteenth progenitor here under orders from our beloved Queen Krul Tepes." He gave a theatrical bow and Yuu snarled at him.

"What do we do now? Retreat?" Shinoa rose her scythe for a fight.

"Getting out of here would be the best idea. But I doubt these three will let us do that," she said.

"Then what's the plan?" Mitsuba glanced at Mika who was near his brother on her left with Yuu on his left and Shinoa on the katana user's right.

Shinoa could only think that this was madness, pure unrestrained madness. None of them were going to survive this and Shinoa knew that Yuu didn't have the strength to face Crowley without hurting himself, but she knew that Yuu would use his gift if he had to in order for them to survive, but to keep up and assist in the strain they would push their own boundaries.

"We'll fight at full strength and let the demons nearly take us over. If we don't, we die. But, that still might not be enough," she said.

"We might not survive….but….we are soldiers wasn't that what we knew from the start?" Mitsuba kept her hands firm on her weapon. However, Mika was the one to notice his brother's borderline insane smile.

"Okay fine, if that's how its gonna be. Just know that I'm not going to let any of you die. That's the reason I fought for so much power. None of you are dying on my watch. Right Asuramaru?" the blade glinted wickedly. They prepared for battle and then the blue haired girl spoke up.

"Um Lord Crowley? What are you doing wasting your time with these humans?" the blonde smiled softly.

"The seventh progenitor is waiting for you at the front lines." Crowley looked at the humans.

"Hmm? Ferid wants to see me? I probably shouldn't keep him waiting. Pity, things were just starting to get interesting," he said as he looked at Yuu who narrowed his eyes.

"That human is of no concern. I'm sure you'll see his and the other's corpses on the battlefield." Crowley smirked.

"I doubt it….he's not like the humans I've faced before. Haha….very well, I suppose this can wait until later. I'll let you all go today, but next time we meet I'm draining every drop of your blood," he said.

"What?" Yuu kept his eyes forward and only saw a flicker as a hand touched the center of his back near his shoulder blades and his senses went off the deep end with telling him he was in danger.

"So long for now…." Crowley leaned closer to his ear and Yuu tensed as did Mika.

"You son of a…"

"Sweet little seraph." With that he and the two women vanished leaving the others shaking in their wake.

With them gone everyone's legs nearly went out from under them. Shinoa hit the ground and Yuu tensed as realization hit him that they were no match for the Nobles – at least not at this level of strength. He heard Shinoa let out a sigh of relief as the others began growing closer to them while he kept himself rooted in anxiety. That shouldn't have happened – they were so close to losing everyone again.

"We're….okay….we don't have to fight…." He heard her voice but couldn't find it in himself to stop his internal organs shaking in tension or his heart racing.

"That arrogant jerk!" Mika snapped. The others looked at him as Yuu gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. Even though he had lowered it he was still terrified of what he'd felt, the sensation of dread and fear – he despised it.

"What a bastard! Treating us as if we were his play things…." Shiona slowly stood as Mitsuba looked at them.

"Pull yourselves together. We need to get out of here before they start having second thoughts. Let's meet up with the Shinjuku Units," she said. The others started to walk and Yuu gritted his teeth while Mika did his best to reign in his own anger.

"Damn it! This is all wrong! We have cursed gear we're supposed to be as strong as he is!" Shinoa felt her eyes soften as she walked closer to Yuu and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy jolted before slowly relaxing.

"Well, since you have the Black Demon Series. You could always use some curses – that'll help the two of you get closer to his power level." Yuu tisked at that.

"Then why haven't you taught us any?" Mika looked at the periwinkle haired girl and felt his tension rise up.

"I could…but what good would is it if you or Mika are the only ones who can defeat a powerful vampire? I'd probably be killed while you fought, Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Kimizuki – they'd just end up dying too. That's why we have to work together, all of us have to keep training so that we fight as a unit of equals," Shinoa told him.

"We're improving…." Yoichi said smiling.

"Yuu?" the boy turned to face her.

"What?" she smiled to him.

"I was happy to hear you ask about retreating. And there's something else I have to say…." He looked to her and she walked forward before wrapping he arms around his waist and putting her forehead to his chest.

"Shinoa…." He was surprised by her actions. She looked up at him with slightly teary eyes and he could do nothing but feel relief at the fact that she was okay – shaken up – but okay.

"Thank you for saving my life earlier Yuu. It's like Lieutenant Colonel Guren said about you and Mika – you care about your friends," she stated.

"It was nothing…don't worry about it…." He placed a hand on her head and the others gave one another a look while Mitsuba averted her eyes to Mika who was smiling softly.

It was as they started to turn towards Shinjuku that they saw the smoke rising, the clouds billowing outwards in black torrents. They stood together looking at utter hell in their path – if they were to receive a test of their trust in one another as a team they were about to be given the ultimate one. Yoichi glanced at the five others and gulped just a bit as he prepared himself internally for battle while the others stood looking at the scene before them in questioning. Were they really ready for this?

"You know….I'm kind of ready to go back to Shibuya," Yoichi said.

"I hear ya…but right now it's not an option." The others nodded.

"If Shinjuku falls, Shibuya is next," stated Mika.

"Remember Kimizuki – your sister's there. Keep that in mind when we're fighting." Shinoa smiled to Yuu as the rest of them began their walk towards the gate.

"Let's get moving." Their footsteps were steady as they started to get closer to the gate.

"We won't lose Shinjuku," said Yuu as they were set into the shadow of the gate.

"Right!"

Over the gate on the other side where a fire rose and bangs from explosions filled the air and black smoke covered the area from the sky making the air harder to breathe. Little did they know that true hell was awaiting them.

 **{Within Shinjuku}**

The metallic click of chopper blades met their ears as the Moon Demon Company tried to keep the vampires out of the city with the enchanted bows and arrows. It wasn't as strong as the Cursed Gear but it would work. Orders were given and arrows flew into the sky like rain drops and destroyed at minimum four of the six choppers. Another wave was already coming.

"Stay focused, the second wave is coming! Enemy aircraft as already made it into the south-west region. If they manage to break through here to Shinjuku is lost! But we're not going to let them do that! They've under estimated our will. No one get's past us!" luck had not befallen the army as the sound of a jet engine screeched through their ears.

The jet began flying through the sky and the group of archers prepared for an attack. Manning the cockpit were two vampires that only had snears of delight upon their faces as they aimed at the wall.

"Here I come!" said the purple haired vampire. The black haired one looked behind them to see the hundreds of explosives.

The aircraft took a nose dive and went straight through the center of the wall, shaking the ground the archers stood upon. Stone began to collapse and people scattered as the vampires ran through and promptly exploded causing the archery group to panic even further. From within the wall began to crumble and smoke, ash, and rubble fell around the inner line of it leaving the defenses of the human race in ruins. People from within grew tense as the smoke and fire spread, but also began to clear leaving in its wake a nightmare as white cloaked figures walked.

"Oh wow! Am I good or what? This wall is trashed!" said the purple haired vampire.

"You shouldn't act so cocky Lacus. You were ten feet to the right of the target." Lacus only smiled.

"And yet all the livestock are still dead!" screams developed as the group of vampires descended upon the city of Shinjuku. Within the wall, hidden in the shadows and covered in soot and blood on her cloak was Akane who shook herself out and glared at the two who had destroyed the wall.

"I'll kill them!" she swore to herself as she began her walk – blending into the crowds of vampires.

 **{On the East End of the Wall}**

"We've been hit! Prepare! The western wall has fallen!"

"Shinjuku is the Demon Army's second biggest city! How could we let the vampires past their defenses?"

Soldiers were scattering, sirens were blaring alongside a speaker system warning people of the attack. Having just run in Yuu and the others felt slightly dazed by the reactions of everyone. They ran after the officers as they asked where the Vampire Extermination Unit was. Yuu looked at the others as he and Mika ran just a little ahead of the others.

"What's going on?" Yuu asked as they kept running.

"Didn't you hear what they just said? The vampires are attacking!" they were stopped as a missile flew into one of the towers. Shaking the ground and leaving them stunned.

"Choppers?"

"MISSILES!"

The group dove for safety in a hallway as a missile flew towards then and destroyed the walk way they had previously been standing on. Their cloaks provided necessary covering of their mouths and eyes to keep the ash out of their airways. They rode out the first attack and Kimizuki stared after the explosion.

"Oh hell! This place is turned into a war zone," he said.

"The Lieutenant Colonel warned us about this…vampires from the Kanto region are trying to annihilate our military operations." Yoichi looked up as Mitsuba explained. A glint from  
clock tower told him that there were archers there. One of the choppers were hit exploding seconds later.

"Are those cursed gear? The same as my bow?" he asked in out loud thought.

"No, they're not nearly as powerful. Their simplified versions of your weapons, their called enchanted gear instead of cursed."

"Look!" Yuu called their attention to the chopper that was coming for them.

Bullets went flying and Mika deflected the bullets to his best ability with his blade. One went flying off nearly hitting the others when a clear teal tinted shield went up and it bounced creating a ripple effect. Mika looked to Yoichi who was smiling in relief that his shield ability worked. However, it dropped only a second later and they went running to a tunnel to avoid being hit by the bullet.

Yuu looked out the other side with Shinoa next to him. The vampires were decimating them. However, the choppers were not helping matters. His eyes lit up bright green and he locked onto one of the choppers that were hovering near by, but with the smoke he couldn't make them out clear enough to strike with Asuramaru. He blocked the gust of ash for Shinoa with his cloak as the chopper took off only to deposit several vampires on the bridge they were on. Out of hiding ran a man in glasses who rose a normal katana for a signal to prepare for battle.

"Come on! We have to help them!" Mitsuba said as they ran out of the area with their weapons activated.

A full scale fight bloomed on the area as they clashed with the vampires. Their hoods and the weapon style let them know they were weaker – but without a curse on their weapons the others would be slaughtered. Mika flew at a group of them using Fenrir to slice through them as if they were nothing as ash flew into the air alongside sparks of metal clashing with metal. Yuu locked blades with one vampire and flew through the next while the others made work of them. Shinoa tossed two away and Mitsuba rounded on two and instantly sliced through them. The sound of bullets flying caught their attention and Yoichi tried to produce his shield and felt it flicker before vanishing.

"No! Not right now!" he ducked as Mitsuba blocked the bullets with her axe.

"Quick! Yoichi! Bring down that chopper!" he nodded.

"Right!"

He aimed a single arrow at the chopper as bullets flew faster and a vampire flew in his direction only to be sliced into by Shinoa as another came from below and he was stopped by Yuu. The arrow was shot at again and hit its target making a plume of smoke appear as it went down. The others took in a few deep breaths as Kimizuki, Yuu, and Mika went after the other vampires with a shout. Blood flew into the air and the last of the vampires fell.

"We're clear over here!" Yuu called as the other three relaxed and the man in glasses walked over.

"We really appreciate your help. That was intense, I'm with Shinjuku Security Unit. Well the third platoon to be exact. Corporal Nagai. And you must be a Vampire Extermination Unit right?" the man asked.

"Moon Demon Company." Shinoa's clarification was enough to make the group stare.

"Whoa! You gotta be kidding! I guess our luck hasn't run out yet," he said as he gave a thoughtful.

" _I'll be skinning this bastard Asuramaru – do you mind?"_ thought Yuu only to receive a no from the demon.

"Men, get transport ready for these soldiers," the man said.

"Sir!"

 **{Shinjuku Center Area: Half-Hour later}**

Amongst the noise and crashes the group of six now were listening to Nagai speak. However, Yuu was contemplating how to skin a human and what use it would be to him once said person was skinned while the rest were on similar terms.

" _ **They used to bind books in human flesh in the olden days."**_ Yuu rolled his eyes.

" _Can it Asuramaru! I'll fuss about this later…"_

"The vampires managed to blow a hole in the western defensive barrier just before you showed up. We've got a counter attack squad holding them off right now. But who knows how long they'll last," Nagai said.

"Our tactical situation is much worse than I expected." Nagai looked at Shinoa.

"Yes, it's been a nightmare from the start. Can your group rest and reinforce our defenses? The added support would be a big help," he said.

"You don't have to convince us. That's the whole reason we're here." Nagai laughed as he glanced at he led them to a truck that would take them to where they needed to be.

"I guess you right," he said. Two men walked up to him and they paused to see what they needed of Nagai.

"Corporal Nagai, the vehicle is prepped and is ready to go!" Nagai nodded.

"I'll take them as close as I can to the western defense – remain on high alert." They saluted him and then let the others past only giving a side long glance at Yuu and Mika who merely cast a glare at the two.

" _Hmm….I'll hold off on skinning him for now…"_ Yuu thought only to receive a whine from Asuramaru. He sighed and looked at the others as Nagai continued speaking.

"Alright let's get moving." The others only remained quiet as they tried to get their minds sorted.

 **{Western Defense Area: Hospital Roof}**

Gazing from the roof top of the building with a small telescope was one Guren Ichinose who was currently keeping an eye out for some sign of the vampire's leader. He suspected that like him he wouldn't be far from his troops and decided to scope him out.

"Well looky here! Its already started – I guess the vampires aren't pulling any punches…" he said to himself as he scanned the vampires that were gathering the clothes of their dead or feasting of the dead of their forces.

"Now which one of them is the commander…." Hs telescope veered towards an arch way that would have served as a stop sign in the walkway.

Atop it was two figures. one standing, the other sitting – one without a hood and the other with one. He zoomed in to find the hooded one to be female while the other was a silver haired male who wore a pleased expression as he watched the others take their time. His eyes landed on the face of the commander and then with a smirk the silver haired vampire looked to him.

"What? You gotta be kidding! He can see me from that far away?"

"Um Lieutenant Colonel Guren?" his eyes were focused on Sayuri who was walking forward.

"What?"

"You don't seemed to be concerned about this fight," she said.

"Ha….it's not like I'm just slacking off up here Sayuri. I'm keeping tabs on the vampire commander and enemy troop movements incase the bastards decide to target this outpost as well." He paused as he looked behind her.

"Damn I should have known, speaking of the devils watch out," he said. Sayuri froze as one of the hooded vampires came up behind them.

She turned in panic only for a flash of red hair to fly by her as bright sparks flew off of the person's gloves and the vampire was sent flying into the wind as ashes.

"Took you long enough, Mito!" the girl flew her long red hair over her shoulder from the ponytail it was in.

"Are you saying I'm late? You're the one who called me here on such short notice so what's with the big hurry?" she asked.

"Guren sir! We've returned from our mission." Mito looked to the black haired Shigure.

"It looks like things are going to hell fast," Guren said.

"What do you propose we do about it? There's no way the Extermination Squad can defeat so many of them can they?" they looked to Goshi and he sighed.

"Great, the hold squad's finally here. Firstly though, Shigure, how is Yuu and Mika's team doing?" he asked.

"They did well. And are present."

"Really, well done. They'll be a good addition to the reinforcement team," he stated.

"Wait, Hyakuya? Both of them? Why are you sending them into this war zone sir?" Mito expressed concern.

"Because, Yuu is closer to giving us the boost we need than the others – he won't go without his team – atop that if something were to go wrong there are only two people who could possibly stop him," he said.

"Lieutenant Colonel! You're not seriously considering…." Guren nodded with a smirk.

"If we have to, I've already given Shinoa permission to give him a special mixture of the pills we have. He is our secret weapon," he told them.

"Guren, I don't like the idea of letting that boy do this. We all know from accounts of you and Sayuri how horrible that was for him and what could have happened. How much stronger do you think Yuuichiro will be at sixteen, having been trained, given a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear and has been tapping into two of his gifts?" Guren sighed at that.

"I hate myself for doing it, but the black seraphim is our only chance of stopping them. I have trusted all of you with this secret, I have asked you if you will stay loyal to me and help me protect those two….all of you said yes, are you backing out?" he inquired.

"No….I just have concern about the mental and emotional effects this could have on Yuuichiro and those with him. You never warned them about the truth." Guren nodded.

"I had no time. If they are comrades, if they are friends and family then it will not matter. I told them we are family here, and it is the truth. And besides, the battlefield is the best place to grow stronger as long as you don't end up dead. Okay…." Everyone looked to him as he turned his attention to them all.

"Its time we join this fight. Pretty sure I know where to find the vampire commander – this might be over fast if we take the leader's head."

 **{Down Below in the Streets}**

"What's this? Someone's got their eyes on us," said Ferid.

"Who is it?" he looked down a bit and to his left.

"Never mind nothing for you to worry about. So how are you feeling? It's been awhile since you were last here. You probably have some bad memories of this place, but even I must admit that the humans built themselves a pretty impressive city. Plus you may even get a chance to see your beloved Yuu while you're here. What a bonus!" Akane looked down.

"Hmmm…." Ferid gave her a slight look.

"You're going to drink his blood aren't you Akane? Go ahead," he stated.

"Arhhh…." She narrowed her eyes as she kept her face down.

"You should take advantage of being on the battlefield. Since its' forbidden to drink directly from a human back home."

"Ha! And why should I follow those rules? They didn't stop you from drinking Mika's blood. You didn't hesitate," she said.

"Haha! Don't say such things or you'll hurt my reputation. Besides, it was him who came and offered me his blood. Though it was surprising that he could steal a gun and map from my mansion. But how did that work out for all of you?"

"We had no idea that we were playing into your hands. Or that our family would be killed to amuse you," Akane said harshly.

"Hmm…"

"How many humans have been slaughtered just because you got a little bored?" she questioned.

"Oh Akane, why are you still upset about ancient history? What's it matter you're a vampire yourself now!" she looked away.

"Hmmh." Ferid smiled as he tilted his head back a bit to look at the sky.

"But you should know….his blood was delicious. I never got to try your beloved angel's blood. He was off limits because Mika always kept him out of the way….he was a good brother to you and Yuuichiro. But you know what I would do if I got the chance to taste the blood of the shadow seraph?" Ferid said as he leaned in closer to her ear. Akane knew she had no choice but to listen, and she needed fuel for her sadistic ire towards him and the other vampires later.

"No what?" he smiled, she could feel it.

"I would make sure that he was quite the enjoyable feast. He has such beautiful eyes. I would love to savor the pain, and watch the tears well up in those pretty emerald eyes…I bet his skin is like silk and he has the sweetest scent of roses and earth….most females of your age would find that intoxicating. Don't you want to savor his blood? The spark of life he has that has you so wrapped up in him….if I find him first, I want a taste of his darkly sweet blood," he said.

"Don't touch them!" Ferid smirked.

"Then you take a taste for yourself. After all, I'm sure Yuu is a virgin and we all know that a human like that is absolutely delicious," he said. Akane glared at him and jumped down from the place she was sitting.

"I don't care, and I'm not upset about what I've become….at least not at Yuu or Mika….I'm angry with myself because I didn't have the power to protect my family."

"Hmm….you're a glutton for self-punishment. So, how are you going to protect Yuu and Mika? They're the last of your family in this whole wide world that's love. It could be eternal, but seriously Akane, you really need to drink a human's blood soon! You know what happens to vampires who get to thirsty. I'd have for that to happen to Yuu or Mika…"

Akane kept walking away from the obnoxious bastard. How sick could he be? She was going to tare him to pieces when she got the chance. She paused in her walk as she glanced down at the corpse of a human who had bleed across the concrete. Her breath caught in her throat and she gritted her teeth before marching forward at a quicker pace. She had to think. And she had to be prepared.

" _I have ten days of Krul's blood….but I am not about to even dare to take a single drop from them! I have a reason for refusing the blood of normal humans. I need Yuu and Mika's help! If they can't save me then I can't keep living this way."_

{…..}

 _Torn old sepia photographs show our fragile little world._

{…..}

Author's Note: Chapter done. It is getting intense. Well guys, have fun reading and reviewing!

Looking forward to next time! My readers are awesome!

PREIVEW:

It felt like hell was breaking down every defense they had and sending them all to the point of no return. They were breathing hard, it was raining, they had the sensation of cuts, of sweat and water matting their hair and pain flooding them as they clashed with the vampires and tried to rush towards Guren's group to help them but the battles along the way were going to tear them apart.

"I'm going to fight until I fall apart at the seams….even if I need to become a monster."

Chapter 17: Shinjuku: Battle of Wits


	17. Chapter 17: Shinjuku: Battle of Wits

Chapter 17: Shinjuku: Battle of Wits

A clash of metal, sounds of explosions and the shouts of their comrades. The group of six sitting in the back of the truck that was taking them across the way to the western side was silent despite the noise and the clatter of rain starting. Shinoa looked at the group momentarily and knew with little difficulty that their own strength was going to be lacking in what they needed. Yuu shifted a bit where he sat and glanced her way before sighing – he seemed uncomfortable about something – Shinoa turned her eyes to Mika who was silent, his bangs hanging in his eyes much like Yuu's were. The war zone they were in had nothing but trauma to offer – no experience could really be gained from this fight and they all knew it.

"I have something I want to give your four – I don't mean to sound cliché but it's time to take your medicine!" Shinoa said. The others glanced at the person next to them in questioning.

"Are you in charge of handing out vitamins now?" Yuu gave Kimizuki a look that told him not to give her ideas and he fell silent.

"Actually, I hate to say it but the entire Moon Demon Company is doping in a way….we're taking supplements that give us a near complete synch rate with our weapons," Shinoa told them.

"What? Really?" she held up a pack of blue tinted pills.

"This is something to boost our synch rate. It takes ten seconds to get into the system and only lasts for fifteen minutes. But it can help you control your weapons better and for Mika and Yuu this can also boost their gifts compatibility with their bodies," she said.

"Okay but what are you not telling us?" Mitsuba sighed. Mika sure was an observant one.

"If you take more than one there's a high risk that you'll end up sending your body into shock. The pills boost your power up a lot for just fifteen minutes, but take two and your body can receive damage," Mitsuba explained.

"And I know that we have Yuu who can heal you and Mika who kind keep you from dying immediately but I don't want them using either of those gifts unless they have to…" Yuu glanced to Mika and then to Shinoa.

"What do you want us to do then?" the periwinkle haired girl locked eyes with him.

"Your Psychometry gift is your best bet. Keep yourself focused on it and see if Asuramaru can give you some help. Mika when you find a Noble vampire I want you to copy off of them and fall back with Yuu at that point so we can regroup. Any other vampires I want you to take them down. As for the pills, I'll give them to you now but don't take them until I say so….and don't take more than one," Shinoa stated.

"Right….but…what can we do? If we just step into the battle we're going to get ourselves killed and I don't know how well Yoichi's shield is seeing as he was only able to get it up once." The brunette looked confused.

"It worked, but I couldn't even get it to barely flicker the second time," he said.

"Like with Yuu and Mika's gifts they had to learn control and endurance. The Psychometry gift is straining and the Naturopathic ability is the same. There are rare exceptions where someone can just use their gift without it backfiring after a certain point." Yoichi nodded.

"You just need more practice," Yuu said.

"Alright…." Shinoa smiled as she held out the pill cases for everyone.

"Remember, don't take them unless I say so, and don't take more than one," she reminded them. Everyone nodded as they pocketed the pills – Yuu said nothing about the color differences and put it in his pocket before looking around them.

"We're almost there." Nagai had informed them of the information and had let them know that they were nearing the western area.

"Make sure to stay together when we get out – we're more than likely to be stepping into hell," said Mitsuba. Everyone nodded again bracing themselves for the next step in the war they were fighting.

 **{In the Streets}**

Akane kicked a stone that had fallen in her path as she tried to reason with herself why things were so insane at this point. Ferid was a bastard and she would enjoy watching him die, but the fact that he had said she might get to see Yuu and Mika again almost as if he knew where they were in all this mess. She felt her eyes burn – she hoped and prayed that they weren't in Shinjuku – Akane took a deep breath and heard none other than Ferid laugh as he came over to her.

"Oh dear, are you worried about something Akane?" she glared.

"I just don't like all this mess…." She could keep up her act in front of him – she had to if she was going to find them.

"Ah! I can't say I blame you – it is a messy business war…..I hope that your precious angel isn't in this mess…..and Mika the poor boy was always so sweet tempered I doubt he could handle this kind of carnage….but your black angel….he may very well revel in it," Ferid said.

"Yuu isn't that kind of person." She prayed they weren't here.

"Are you certain? Yuuichiro shot me in the head and told me to die….he had such cold eyes when I looked at him. It still gives me chills!" Ferid told her as he rubbed his upper arms.

"Despite what you say…..Yuu and Mika aren't the kind of people who are fighters like this….they aren't here." The silver haired vampire walked forward and shrugged.

"You never know, they may be somewhere in this mess. We don't really know which city they live in," he said. Akane stiffened despite her efforts.

"I don't think they're in Shinjuku….why are you so insistent on pestering me about them?" Ferid shrugged again.

"I merely questioned what you'll do when or if you see them. I already told you what I wanted to do if I found your dear Yuuichiro first. I can almost taste that dark spice….the blood that runs in his veins is rich and sweeter than the finest of wines. I know you would so desire to keep him safe but I sense an idea. I know you love him…..but his blood may be what you so desire in the long run," he stated.

"I don't want his blood. I want him and Mika back – they're my family." Ferid hummed in thought.

"Well, I suspect you'll be prepared for what is to come….Akane," he said.

"I will…." Before she could finish the ground burst around them with a shake similar to an earthquake.

Standing amongst the rubble was a man in a Moon Demon Company uniform – with red detail and metals on the right over the heart – instantly they knew he was the commander. He had black hair combed back away from his face and dark eyes that seemed to have a dark purple tint to them. Ferid laughed a little as he looked to Akane who kept a glare on the human. Would she have to fight them? The man drew a black sword with a bright red line going down its center showing Akane that the man intended to kill her. She reached for the hilt of her sword and prepared for a fight that Akane knew could cost her the life she had so carefully guarded since Krul had turned her.

" _Betrayal in front of Ferid is suicide, not fighting is just as bad….and if I were to kill him who knows what will happen to the humans….I have to fight him and hope he can listen to me if I can get Ferid away….until I can talk with this guy I have no choice….I'm so sorry….forgive me…."_ Akane drew the sword.

"Your kind of young to be with the vampires little girl," said the man.

"I'm sixteen….I'm not a little girl." He hummed and looked her over.

"Tell me your name," he stated.

"You first, manners dictate that a gentleman always introduces himself first." She felt the red thorn vines attach to her wrist and hand. She hated the feeling, but had little choice.

"But this is a battlefield – manners are often forgotten," Ferid mentioned.

"Stay out it! I can handle him Ferid!" she shot him a glare and he nodded.

"There's that haughty attitude again – you are worse than those two boys….very well…don't die now sweet girl!" Ferid stated as he walked away.

"That's your commander?" she locked eyes with him.

"Of this unit….not that I ever listen to the egotistical bastard….I have my own mission here…." She had to talk, her senses told her that Ferid was close enough to watch but too far to hear her. The big-headed jerk was hiding and leaving her for the wolves. She was skinning him when she got the chance.

"Oh? Your own mission?" the man asked.

"Yes, now tell me your name!" she posed to strike and the man sighed.

"Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren, Commander of the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. And who are you miss?" he asked. Akane felt her heart leap into her throat. What should she say, her first name? No, this might be her only chance to get something across to the man.

"You can do it little princess!" the black haired man – Guren – tisked.

"So you're their princess? You're pretty for a blood sucking fiend," he stated.

"I was adopted…" Akane was going to kill Ferid, no matter what the damn silver haired twit did at this point he was dying.

"Well then your mother will be sad when you don't come back." Guren lunged at he and she parried his strike.

"She doesn't really care…she turned me just because I was important to someone else she was interesting in getting her hands on," she stated as she blocked another attack. Guren just smiled.

"So sad! I'll end your misery!" the blade came to closer to her head for comfort and Akane rolled out of the way.

"Sorry Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose but if I die then the two people I love will be in danger…" Guren frowned.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"If I say….I die…..my only reason for even coming here…" she blocked his attack.

"Is for what? Annihilation of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army?" he questioned as he nicked her arm. She hissed and stepped back.

"No….it was to keep them away from the other vampires and finally see them again….I'm sorry, but I can't die here! If I do I lose them forever and I leave knowing that they're in danger." She struck out at him and Guren parried her attack as she had his before barely catching her on his blade again.

"Mind telling me your name?" the girl flinched as the blade tore a hole in her cloak and nearly catch her in the side. Akane paused and unbuckled the cloak before tossing it aside. The same buckle she had worn on the outside clasped to the lapel of the jacket she wore.

"My name is Akane…." She looked to him and he smiled.

"Akane? Is there a last name to that pretty name of yours?" She gripped her sword tighter and prepared for an attack. She had no choice – this was one chance but just revealing herself like that would end up getting her killed. She took a steady breath.

"Yes, and if you disarm me….I'll tell you my name and who it is I'm looking for," she said.

"Alright…." The two locked blades and her eyes burned with tears as she realized that in doing this she may have given up her only chance of finding her brothers.

" _I have to risk everything to get everything back and even then I might still die….if I don't see the two of you again – I love you both…. Mika …. Yuu!"_

 **{Streets of Shinjuku: Western Center Area}**

Shinoa and the others had been walking along the street when Yuu had stopped and Mika had turned to look at him. The boy had a hand fisted against his chest almost as if he was in pain. Mika went to reach for him and the boy shook as if he was cold – the others had begun to fear that something had caused him injury – that was until a tear ran down his face and he held a hand up to his right eye as if he had no control over the action. Mika looked him over as he kept his eyes downward and tried to wipe the tears that had started to fall.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuba started towards him and he felt ill suddenly.

"Are you alright? Yuu?" Shinoa said as she grasped his shoulders. He shook himself.

"I'm sorry I don't know what….that was just then….I thought I…" he looked around the tears stopping.

"Thought what Yuu?" asked Mika.

"I thought that I heard someone say my name….I heard someone call for me." Mika felt a similar spike in his body of sorrow and fear but hadn't had the same reactions – but he had heard someone say his name and could taste salt in his mouth like tears.

"I heard someone too but we could be tired is all. This has been intense and we're not done yet so just take a deep breath and keep walking," Mika told him.

"Who was it that called you Yuu?" the black haired boy shook his head.

"I wish I knew…" he glanced to the side feeling strangely weighted by the sensation. His body felt so heavy compared to earlier.

"Is everything okay?" he nodded as he started walking next to Mika who was unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Yuu rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Mika I just have to get myself sorted out. I didn't expect something like that to hit me so hard…I don't even know what it was….or who said my name…" his brother nodded.

"Yuu…I heard someone too but I can't pinpoint who said our names…the voice….sounded familiar….but…." Yuu looked forward.

"We don't know who it was for sure. Our minds may be playing tricks on us," he stated.

"I know…for now let's try to stay focused on getting to Guren and the others."

"Yea…"

They walked forward for quite some time until they reached a corner and were able to stop for a moment to get their bearings on the surrounding area. Since arriving in the western area they had been unable to figure out a plan for the area. The vampires were centered there where they were now and it meant that the group would be in need of a new plan. It remained that Yuu and Mika would be their vanguard while they would be their rearguard, but it was only to utilize their Psychometry gift so Mika could copy off a Noble and Yuu could be his decoy. It was risky but with two of them being able to use it hopefully they would be able to cut through the masses and get to Guren and the others. It was their only option.

The streets were present with only a small number of vampires here and there that had been taken down by Yoichi or Mika fairly quick, but they knew the closer they got to where the gate had gone down the more they would encounter. It was as they started walking again that it happened – the storm clouds rolled in and rain began to fall – but as they walked further into the city's western area they were swarmed. Their walk to get to Guren and the rest of the Moon Demon Company had turned into a struggle. Shinoa turned to warn them and blocked the attack sent her way only to be thrown backwards and caught by a familiar warm arm as Yuu swung Asuramaru outwards and black flames flew through the area and tore through a good chunk of the vampires.

The group ended up tag-teaming the vampires in twos yet they were still being overthrown. It felt like hell was breaking down every defense they had and sending them all to the point of no return. They were breathing hard, it was raining, they had the sensation of cuts, of sweat and water matting their hair and pain flooding them as they clashed with the vampires and tried to rush towards Guren's group to help them but the battles along the way were going to tear them apart. The fight they were in now was ripping through them like they were nothing. Yuu and Shinoa were doing fairly well up until one of the vampires caught her in the leg and she went down with a gash running up her leg from the knee down to the ankle. She screamed in pain and went down. It was almost like a switch and the others took note of it when Yuu zipped past one of the vampires and snatched the one who had hurt her by the back of the head only to slam him into the ground with a bit more force than he should have been able to use. Shinoa stared as the boy destroyed the vampire and then swiftly struck another one who had come for her.

"What the hell?! Look at this one! He's a real freak!" said one of the vampires. The group clustered to keep Shinoa defended as Yoichi went down on one knee and posed to strike if he needed to.

"Yuu are you alright?" asked Mika. His brother nodded.

"Yea…let's take them out so we can get Shinoa treated…" the group nodded collectively and prepared to take down the vampires before them.

"Six humans against at least forty of us? What are you going to do? Look at you all – you're so tired, you should rest," said a vampire with a badge on his cloak.

"Do you work for Ferid Bathory?" the vampire looked to Yuu and Mika before humming.

"Good eyes….how do you know Lord Ferid?" he inquired. Swords went up.

"I put a bullet in his skull because he tore my family apart in front of me….if you're here….then he's still alive." Yuu narrowed his eyes as the lit up bright green and he smiled bearing his fangs.

"So you intend on killing him? Even if you're coming undone from exertion?" the vampire asked.

"I'm going to fight until I fall apart at the seams….even if I need to become a monster." The marks of Asuramaru appeared on him and Mika felt alarm go through him before he took a steady breath as blue ones appeared on his face as well looking more like runes than tribal marks.

"Are you sure we can do this?" asked Mitsuba.

"Call out your demons…..ask for their help….and attack in synch – together we can bring them down." They glanced to Shinoa who was standing with her leg bent and her scythe acting as a crutch.

"Can you handle it Shinoa?" Yuu questioned. She smiled.

"Please, I can make these stupid fangs cry for their mommas," she answered.

"Then let's go…"

The vampires attacked and just as they nearly reached them color and black burst from the six of them. Emerald green fire laced with black flew throughout the area followed by sapphire and black ash, Shikai-Madoji trailing over them while teal hued arrows flew mixed with an energy wave of purple and of yellow and tore through ten on each side. The group staggered as they gasped for air – the attack had taken a great deal of their energy from them, however, they weren't done. With a shout the group jumped into the fray and with their demon's assistance the group began to make work of the fangs. Ash and blood flew through the air as they tore their way through the vampires in a pace as fast as they were able to do while taking in gulps of air. Yuu caught one of them with Asuramaru's glowing emerald blade and went through them with Mika at his side. The Mitsuba and Kimizuki took the right while Shinoa and Yoichi were on the center. The vampires kept coming and their energy ran through them.

" _I'm not running away…."_

"ASURAMARU!" the blade practically burst with a pulse of black and green flames turning a large mass of the vampires into cinders. Yuu felt his breath catch in his throat as he hit the ground breathing roughly and shaking in pain. The tinted ice blue of Mika's sword flew over him and wiped out another number of them as he stood barely and shook in his place. They were exhausted, they were going to be killed at this point. Kimizuki stumbled and Mitsuba felt her arms strain to hold up her weapon while Shinoa and Yoichi were starting to look pale. Mika crouched next to him and he took a deep breath.

"Mika…can we do it?" the blonde gave him a long look.

"We have to strike as a group again with all the strength we can. And even then we have to find somewhere to heal ourselves. Can you ask Asuramaru for more help?" he questioned.

"Don't have much of a choice right Asuramaru?" the blade glinted. Yuu smirked as he glanced at his brother.

"Alright….Fenrir? are you ready?" Mika took in a deep breath.

" _Yes I am ready Mikaela…"_ the blonde nodded. He stood and posed his sword as Yuu stood.

"Asuramaru?"

" _Why would I not revel in the carnage? Of course I am ready Yuuichiro."_

"Okay…." The two closed their eyes.

The two posed the swords to swing broadly and the others got into position to strike as well. The vampires stared momentarily before lunging at them. Sapphire and emerald eyes snapped as the marks of their demons appeared and the blades flew to life with vivid color – wind twisting around them in a small torrent as it built up strength. The others sent out their energy waves and in an instantly a green burst flew out of the mix of colors as Yuu swung his blade with his brother – two wolves formed from the energy and tore through the group as the others sent another attack and finally nothing was left of the vampires but their cloaks and ash. Everyone dropped to the ground exhausted and gasping for air. Mika glanced to his brother who smiled in relief as the group took into account that they had survived another attack.

 **{Western Area: At the Gate}**

A clash of metal was heard as Guren blocked another attack from the strong female vampire. He had been close enough to her several times now to note that though her pupils were slitted much like most vampires, her eyes were still very much brown in color. She was a pretty girl, sixteen, and terrified of dying. He understood that when he looked at her – she didn't want this life, she didn't even want to fight him – it was all for appearances so she could get to the two she loved. He did his best to also keep up appearances but he knew the girl would become desperate and more than likely hurt him. Shigure's trap had already failed thanks to the silver haired vampire watching, but he had been thankful for some reason that the girl had evaded it.

"This could go on for hours I won't tire," Guren said.

"I don't care – I have to keep fighting…if I don't I lose everything!" she hit him again and managed to cut him. He knew the girl was starting to slip up and he felt sympathy for her because he was going to have to hurt her. Guren eyed her and hoped he could find some way to disarm her.

"Tell me your name," he stated.

"You haven't disarmed me yet!" she started to breathe a bit roughly.

"Akane is your first name right? Why not tell me a little about your two friends?" he questioned. She narrowed her eyes.

"They're my brothers…." She took in a steadying breath and struck again. The man paused for a moment.

"Brothers huh? Tell me about them – are you three related?" he inquired this and she slid back.

"No, but the director at the orphanage said we were all family so they are my brother's. And we've been family for a long time now…we lived together – eight of us….and we were the only three who survived…" Akane felt her chest ache at the memory. But she knew that slowly giving out information may by her time.

"The di…." Guren felt a memory momentarily surface.

" _I know I and Yuu aren't related, but the director at the orphanage said we were all family. So we're brothers regardless of our blood relation."_

"I love them both with all my heart – I want to make sure their safe and I need to be there with them….so I can help them and protect them," she said.

" _Who is she? Wait….don't tell me she's…"_

A sword scratched his cheek and the girl grimaced in sympathy at the fact that it had been to close. Guren took note of that and realized he needed to get this girl away from the other vampires – if they pretended to capture her then the other vampires wouldn't follow – not that Ferid seemed like he would let that happen when he looked at the silver haired vampire. However, Akane was beginning to peek his interest in a very important way; somehow she had a similar if not identical background to Yuu and Mika and he needed more answers.

"If I disarm you then you will tell me your last name right?" he asked.

"Yes….that's what I said – I don't go back on my word." She posed for another attack and he hummed.

"Then I will disarm you but every time I nearly knock the sword out of your hand or force you back you have to either tell me a letter of your last name or describe something about your brothers," Guren said. Akane saw a glint in his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, but I won't lose – I'll kill you…." though her voice was stern there was little malice in it and he took note of that.

"Not if I do first vampire…."

Swords locked and cuts were dealt – none deep enough to kill – as they fought. Guren did his best not to strike Akane and kill her while she did the same. Eventually Ferid would catch on and restrain her from fighting – she would have to get rougher soon but for now it was a good way of getting parts she needed to out to the man who seemed willing to help her. She dodged an attack from another one of Guren's men who was yelled at by the man who said that she was his target and to deal with the other vampires. They split off and Ferid laughed as he swung into actions on the field with the others letting Akane have her fun. The next strike caused her grip to nearly fumble on the blade.

"My younger brother – by six months – has black hair," she said.

"Alright….next!" he pushed her back and she tisked.

"My other brother, six months older than me has blonde hair," she answered. Guren kept pushing her back and Akane growled before shoving him forward. He frowned and swung hurting the girl just a bit as he cut her arm and she nearly lost her sword.

"H – that's what my last name starts with…" the man smiled.

"Alright now we're getting somewhere!" Guren said.

Akane knew she was playing with fire and was going to get burned but she hoped that there was some way to get her messages across. So far just talking about their hair color and giving off the first letter of her last name had been satisfying for the leader of the Moon Demon Company but she knew that soon either she would have to start attacking more seriously or she would have to be defeated which meant she could still face death either way. If she came out and said everything she would be killed by Ferid, if she kept this up she was likely to be stabbed by Guren and die. She gritted her teeth knowing that her options were now limited and she faced a great choice ahead. Surrender? Or die?

 **{North-West of the Western Wall: Abandoned Building}**

"Ouch! I have a new appreciation for you Mitsuba!" said Yoichi as he let Yuu tend to his arms. Both of which were covered in whelps from the backlash of his weapon.

"What's that mean?" he laughed a little.

"Your tougher than I am….this hurts!" he explained as the red marks started to fade under his friend's hands.

"It won't hurt much longer – its just because of the strain….I had to heal a crack in your bone too so it hurts a little more than normal….if they were just abrasions I wouldn't be as worried," Yuu stated as Mika checked on Shinoa.

"The good news is Shinoa's wound wasn't too deep and I'm almost done cleaning it so when you're done with Yoichi you can tend to her wound Yuu." The boy nodded as he removed his hands from Yoichi's arms and the boy moved them a bit.

"Thanks Yuu! That feels better," he said as he rolled his sleeves back down and got his clothes readjusted. With his cap back on his head Yoichi turned to Yuu who was now tending to Shinoa.

"That is still weird…." Mika looked at Kimizuki as he and the other two watched his brother tend to Shinoa's leg.

"Imagine having that kind of responsibility on you though…it can't be easy," Mika stated.

"Neither is your Abjure gift." The blonde shrugged.

"I'm not the one who has to decide whether or not to heal someone to save their lives or not…do you know how hard it was for him when he healed Mitsuba? He was scared out of his mind that she would die if he messed up…" Mika stopped speaking.

"What is it?" he glanced at Mitsuba.

"Can I talk to you for a moment alone?" he asked.

"Um….yea sure I guess….hey wait!" he grabbed her wrist and ran off down the hallway to a room while the others glanced his way.

"What's up with them?" asked Kimizuki.

"Oh love is in the air! The young maiden feels her cheeks turn rosy as the beautiful angel in shining armor sweeps her off her fee! Eek! Yuuichiro!" Shinoa frowned at him in a pout as he looked to her. She rubbed her side where her boyfriend had pinched her.

"Enough with your romance blabbering – leave Mika alone about it okay?" she gave him a coy smile.

"Awe! That's so adorable! Trying to stick up for your big brother!" she said in a baby voice. Yuu frowned at her.

"Cheeky brat…" Shinoa just stuck her tongue out and smiled.

"You know you like it," she stated.

"Uhuh, your leg's healed but I think we're going to have to mend the boot you're wearing. It's torn down the side…." He pulled out a leather strap from the pouch on his belt and pulled out one of the holster belts used on the thigh of their uniforms.

"So what? You're going to use those?" she questioned. He nodded.

"It's not a permanent fix but at least you won't be hurt because your shoe fell off." Shinoa laughed.

"That would be unlady-like if I were to trip on the battlefield," she told him. He sighed.

"Okay, whatever you say…"

 **{Down the Hall}**

Mitsuba looked at Mika as they stayed in a room not far from the others as he kept his eyes down and she watched him for a moment. It was very confusing up until he looked at her and reached out to cup her cheek. When he did that it made clear sense to her what he wanted to talk about – her cheeks went red as she looked him over. Mikaela Hyakuya was not a bad looking guy. He had the kind of looks that models would kill for – much like his brother did – and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. However, she was still speechless about what was happening.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…." Mitsuba felt her lips tremble.

"A-About what e-exactly?" she asked. He dropped his hand from her face.

"Well I…..you've noticed how Yuu is so protective over Shinoa?" she nodded.

"Yea, I wasn't sure if I was really seeing that nor not," Mitsuba said.

"She's in love with him and…." She sighed.

"Yuuichiro feels the same way doesn't he?" she questioned.

"Very much so. I'm happy for him….it's nice to see him have something more to live for…." He glanced to the side.

"But? Is there something wrong Mikaela?" he sighed.

"I've started to have feelings for this girl….and I don't quite think she likes me very much…." Mitsuba rose an eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, she thinks I'm brash and harsh….that I only care for my family and though I'm starting to earn her respect…I think she still doesn't like me…" she looked him in the eye.

"Why? Did she tell you?" she inquired. He shook his head.

"No she doesn't need to – she still bosses me and Yuu around and treats us like newbies…..but the one thing that gets me is she won't do one thing even though we've both said its okay…" Mitsuba was starting to flush again.

"W-What did she not do?" sapphire eyes locked onto her amethyst ones.

"She still won't just call me Mika – she always uses my full name or my last name….Mitsuba…" she gulped.

"I….um…" now she was embarrassed. He had been paying close attention to that much of what she said? How humiliating to have those things pointed out.

"There's no reason for me to say this just to humiliate such a pretty young lady like yourself Mitsu," he said with a kind smile. Now she was upset.

"But I….both you and Yuuichiro I…" he sighed.

"Just call us Mika and Yuu – we don't really like being called by our full first names," he told her as he reached out for her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I….Mikae….." he leaned in closer and smiled.

"Is it okay that I like you Mitsu?" and without any words to come up in her head she nodded furiously.

" _Speak you dummy!"_ her conscious snapped at her and she stared into his sapphire eyes.

"Y-Yes….I…like you….too..." he smiled.

"Good….then can I ask a favor?" he inquired. She went blood red.

"W-What?" he leaned in closer.

"Can I kiss you?" Mitsuba froze before stuttering.

"Y-You want t-to…k-kiss me?" he nodded.

"Please? I don't feel right doing so without asking if it's okay…" Mitsuba gulped.

"You don't….have to….ask…" she looked at him shyly and he gave her that warm smile.

"Very well…"

Before she could respond further he leaned in and soft lips touched hers. It made her eyes snap open wide and her heart pound in her ears. When she had met Mika she had not liked him one bit but over the course of the brief time they had been around one another as members of a team she had grown to respect each other and she had started to have a crush on him – to find out he felt the same was mind blow – but what sent her mind reeling even more was the first kiss she received from Mika. It was gentle, and his thumb and caught her chin tilting her head up as she returned it before they broke apart. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she flushed as he brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"W-whoa…" he laughed a little.

"I'm glad I got to do that….now if something happens I have no regrets…" Mitsuba gripped the front of his uniform. She felt relief flood her.

"Me to….Mika…"

Little to their knowledge Yuu and Shinoa had been watching from the corner of the doorway out of sight. The two were smiling at each other before turning back to the two blondes – for some reason war had a way of bringing people together, and for once both of them were happy for other reasons that they were out here in the battlefield as a team.

{…..}

 _Calling, screaming inside of my soul It's my fear of loving._

{….}

Author's Note: I know about half of you readers are doing cartwheels over Mika and Mitsuba's kiss. So I will take my bow and hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had to put that in there because I think I've been playing at the idea long enough.

My readers are the most amazing, most remarkable, most awesome…in the world! Love you guys!

Here's the…

PREVIEW:

Time was running out, it was on no one's side – not the humans struggling to maintain their hold on the city of Shinjuku nor the vampires that crawled through the streets soaking the stone of the place with the blood of hundreds who would lay their lives down for the sake of their freedom. And it was not on the side of Akane who knew now that she was going to have to strike the man who had been trying to coax so much information out of her during their fight.

"It's gone on long enough….I have to end it or stall somehow….I'm sorry…"

Chapter 18: Thrown In The Fire


	18. Chapter 18: Thrown In The Fire

Chapter 18: Thrown In The Fire

 _ **{March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017: Shibuya Park}**_

 _For some reason Guren had decided that he should be the one to train both the brats he had taken in over the winter. It was now early spring – still cold, but warming up which allowed them to start learning how to handle a sword properly. Guren had long since decided not to coddle the two, but they didn't want that anyways – by now both Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya had gotten a little bit adjusted to his personality and they both were fine with how it was – however, he still felt a little unsure about giving the black haired one_ _ **any form of a weapon**_ _whether it was wooden or not._

" _Alright you two brats, we're going to start training you on how to fight, hand to hand combat will be integrated into sword skill. By the time I'm done with you both you'll be able to take down a Four Horseman of John by yourself," he said as he cracked his knuckles._

" _Sounds fine to me." He looked into emerald eyes – the kid had a bad habit of freaking some people out by staring at them to long – it even freaked him out a bit, he felt like he was being analyzed for some reason._

" _Here…" he tossed two bokken at the boys who caught them with a slightly surprising ease._

" _We're practicing with these?" he looked to Mikaela and nodded._

" _This is called a bokken – a traditional Japanese wooden sword that is used for training purposes….so nobody loses a limb or something," he said off-handedly._

" _Alright…." Guren looked them over._

" _So let's begin…"_

 _The two were taught basic forms for a few hours before they got them – it would take several months before the form or pose was a natural reaction – but they were fairly quick learners. Guren watched them as they practiced a few swings and steps that he had sent them to do. It was impressive to see how focused they were. Both of them were set on the choice they made and he was pleased to take note in them trying so hard._

" _ **Good job you brats…."**_

 _ **{October 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **2018: Shibuya Park}**_

 _Almost a year had passed since Guren had taken in the two boys found on the outskirts of the city. He had been training them since they were healthy enough to begin practice. Now both the boys were fourteen years old – they had long passed the practical steps phase – he watched them now as they spared. Their motions steady and their breathing easy as they watched one another. He smirked as he watched Mika lunged for his brother who parried the wooden blade and ducked under him – he just barely had him, but Mika had jumped away and posed for another strike. Guren could only hmm in thought as he looked them over. Both the boys had grown thus far into two very handsome young men – Sayuri had gushed over how grown up they were – but he was less concerned on appearances in that department. He studied their builds more than the girls in his Unit did with them. Mika was still slender, but he was showing that he would be taller and a bit bigger in build than his brother. His shoulders were a bit broader and his height was already a good three inches over the other boy. He looked at the boy's bright sapphire eyes as they glanced his brother over who was a different story from the blonde._

 _Yuuichiro had a natural prowess to him like a wild animal. His vivid emerald eyes focused on his brother like he was prey and himself the predator. Guren could only smirk – he was a natural fighter in a very uncommon sense. His breath let out in a small puff of white smoke before he lunged and Mika barely blocked him. He smiled at that as he eyed him. Slight in size Yuu had an advantage of being smaller than most of his opponents. His small frame allowed him to be quicker and to get past their defenses. His center of gravity was lower making him harder to knock over and with his agility he was quite the little speed demon. The boy had easily outrun several of the members of his Unit when they had decided to help train the boys about a month ago – since then Goshi hadn't quite regained his pride – but the boy's appearance wasn't the only thing that had him watching closely. He had a very uncommon habit when he attacked. His sword strikes were done in a wide swing as if the blade itself would let lose something – not that he was complaining, the boy always hit the target dead on – however, one other thing brought his thoughts forward to the fight he was watching._

" _ **Mika is just as good as his brother, however, he does have a disadvantage of being broader in build. Because of that he has a slightly slower reaction time and is also a little stiff in his swing. He is going to have to focus more on his posture and stances when he fights or he'll get himself gutted….as for Yuu….the kid is something else – his small build gives him an advantage, plus his posture and stance is closer together. They'll have to keep practicing, but they're both getting very good…"**_

 _He watched as Mika had his feet knocked out from under him and Yuu put the tip of the wooden sword at his throat. Mika put his hands up in surrender and Yuu laughed a little as he helped him up. Guren couldn't help but smile as Mika talked to his brother for a moment. They had a long way to go, but they were going to have some fairly bright futures ahead of them with the skill they already had. He walked over and ruffled their hair as he looked at the two boys. They were his brats whether they liked it or not and he had developed a bit of a fatherly attachment to them both. They were growing up, getting stronger and coming out of the shells they had been in when he'd found them. It was slightly relieving to know they could handle themselves. Despite what had happened during the winter that previous year – they were strong and were handling everything well._

 **{Present Day: Shinjuku Western District}**

" _They can handle themselves, but I am getting my ass kicked by a sixteen year old girl! Damn it!"_

Akane had stopped playing with him and every time he saw her strike he saw confliction in her eyes. He knew why she had started attacking to hurt him – Ferid was off playing with the other vampires as they tore through buildings like they were butter, but he was still keeping tabs on her. When she bypassed his sword and cut him in his shoulder she had begun crying. Now she was wiping her eyes as she tried to calm herself – she didn't want to do this, and she didn't have to – but how could he even help her when he didn't know who she was looking for? He had a suspicion but it seemed so farfetched that it had slipped his mind moments ago. Now he was trying to grasp what to do with her if he was nearly killed or if she were to die.

"Hey, if you die…." She shook her head and prepared to attack.

"I'm not going to die! I can't afford to!" she said.

"If you were to though – tell me who your family is and I'll make sure they're safe." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I have to see them….I've waited four years to see my brothers again….please…there's no other choice…I have to survive….even if it crushes my heart to kill someone like this I have to see them again even if they hate me!" she charged and he felt her sword hit his side and he gripped it momentarily.

"Do you not think I don't understand that? But you realize what you are! If your brothers are still alive you may attack them at some point. You don't even know if they…" she cried harder.

"They are alive, I have pictures of them from only a few weeks ago – they were on the rooftop of a high school – together with their friend. She had a ribbon in her hair and she was arguing with one of them…I saw it I still have a photo of them with me. I carry it everywhere so I can remember why I'm here!" she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and looked at him.

"Then why fight? Surrender," he said.

"If I do that Ferid will kill me….Krul will be pissed at him but he won't let me leave here alive." Her tears started again. She was breaking apart at the seams and he knew that. How could he help her? Why did he even want to help her? Because he realized that beneath the façade of a vampire was still an innocent human girl who was pleading for someone to help her? Yes, he thought, that was why.

"Then what are you going to do? If you leave and he follows your brothers will get killed. He'll do it just to spite you," Guren stated.

"I know! That's why I have to fight even if it is breaking me…even if they see me and hate what I am now – if I can save them even if I die….it'll make me feel better knowing that they're safe…." She set her eyes on him in a glare.

"Then come after me with all you have Akane."

 **{December 30** **th** **2017}**

 _Sayuri smiled as they settled into the underground training area. Guren was going to test their restraint against a demon today – using his sword – and see how much more they would need before they would be ready to start further training to wield demon weapons. Yuu and Mika were a little anxious which was understandable, but what had been happening recently was that Yuu had started to show signs of developing a gift – Psychometry. Apparently he had swiped some powers off a Noble vampire and was having a time controlling them. Guren had decided endurance training such as this would help him start to get a better hold over them. However, it was during this practice – that they also learned a dark secret about the two boys – and it would change the dynamics of the Moon Demon Company forever._

" _Alright you two – brace yourselves," Guren said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword._

" _We're ready…" they had nodded to him and Guren smiled._

" _If you say so. Just don't die," he stated as he drew the sword and put the blade into the floor._

 _The room went dim and black hair-like strands filled the room as they stood there and the pressure increased. Sayuri used her wards to keep it at bay, but it changed and grew more intense. Guren looked at the two boys, they were hurting, but had been faring well despite how young they were. It had all been going rather well until he and Sayuri had heard a gasp come from Yuu who gripped his right eye. Before either could move the boy dropped to his knees screaming in agony as blood dripped down from his right eye. Sayuri had come to him at that point to try and see what had happened before the child screamed again – falling to the floor shaking as he tried to get himself up as more pain ripped through him and black shadowy forms of wings appeared. They had no solid form, but that was the least of their worries. Guren stared onward as the boy looked up at him through his bangs – his left eye bloodshot and the other nothing but a black socket pouring a steady line of black hued blood._

" _Don't! SAYURI!"_

 _The woman had just enough time to move before she would have been in his grasps. Mika was staring in shock as he saw the boy turn his eyes on him – fear ripped through him as he stared and felt his body freeze as the boy stood and began a stumbling walk in his direction. Guren posed his sword as a sense of worry came to him – would he have to kill him? His body stilled in hesitation as did Sayuri as Mika looked at the thing that should have been his brother. In a matter of second though as the two members of the Moon Demon Company came to him to attack they were stopped as Mika lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him. They went to the ground and he tucked the boy's head to his shoulder as he cried for him to wake up._

" _Please….Yuu! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

 _The words left the blonde haired boy in desperation – they had gone through so much, he couldn't lose his brother to something like this – and he wouldn't. Mika kept a firm grip on the boy as sharp teeth bit down on his shoulder and he yelped in pain before he held onto him closer. He knew this could happen for some reason Mika had the sense that this was still his brother and he could bring him back. Guren felt his grip shake as he held his sword; it felt so weighted that it seemed impossible to lift as they watched Mika struggle with the other boy. It was as Mika pleaded for him to stop once more that the boy went still – his body relaxing as he rose his head from the other's now bloody shoulder and glanced up to him. Mika felt relief flood him when he realized it was Yuu's normal eyes that stared at him. He went to place a hand on his head and the boy coughed up a large amount of blood as he slumped over in his arms and the shadowy wings vanished. The blonde looked to Guren who put his sword away as he walked forward and lifted Yuu up into his arms as he looked to Mika._

" _Don't hurt him….he…." Guren nodded slowly as he stared at the boy._

" _This remains between us until I know more – when I do the Moon Demon Company will know the truth – my Unit will be devoted to keeping you both safe…" he looked to Sayuri who though in shock nodded mutely._

" _I promise…..Mika….we'll keep him safe….and you….whatever it takes…" Mika looked back to Guren._

" _It's inside of us….it's what we are….I can feel it…" the boy placed a hand over his heart as he stayed there in the mess of blood that had dripped from the shadowy wings._

" _What can you feel about it?" asked Guren. He was anxious now and knew that this could mean an entirely new form of danger for the two boys._

" _It's part of us…but it's not evil….just dangerous when…..we don't know how to control it."_

 _Guren remembered that day every second he put the two of them in danger. What were the chances that he would have to look at that form that Yuu took four years ago again? Because of those pills he had given the boy it was highly likely it would be soon and he feared it. But facing what they were he knew that several things would happen – Mika would be furious, Yuu he didn't know the result for the boy or his teammates, and then he had to face the explanation of it all to the others. It would change everything, but hopefully make them stronger._

 **{Present Day: Near the Western Wall}**

"Hurry! Keep running!" said Mitsuba as they ran down the street towards the area where Guren's team was supposed to be.

The others before leaving the building they had been in had decided to go over further planning. They would encounter possibly several Nobles there and would need to stick to their first plan for Mika to copy off one of the Nobles so he and Yuu could tag team some of the vampires. It was risky, but they would have to put the two of them as the vanguard until Mika was able to do that – then they would have to swap out between them in twos. Shinoa and Mitsuba would be teaming up while Kimizuki and Yoichi did the same leaving Yuu and Mika as a team to come in with them. If that plan failed though another and higher risk was present that Shinoa didn't feel comfortable with; relying entirely upon Yuu and having to also rely on the pills.

"If this plan of yours doesn't work Shinoa what should we do?" the periwinkle haired girl looked at Kimizuki.

"Honestly, so far my only backup idea is to rely on Yuu's Psychometry – and take the pills. But that still is a big risk. There's no telling what the outcome will be regardless of what we do. Remember your teammates and don't separate," she said.

"Considering we don't know how bad it is….that's a fairly good plan…" Shinoa glanced at the two boys running hear each other. Their plan wasn't the best, and she knew it but there was little to no choice.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Yuu," she said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Not a problem – just please tell me your next plan doesn't mean running away?" she glanced his way.

"Once we get there all of us need to abandon any ideas of running away because even if we do or if we have to….we're going to be fighting going in and going out unless we subdue them," she stated.

"Then we'll just have to subdue the fangs. If we don't then we're going to lose Shinjuku and Shibuya will be next."

"Right…so we have to give it our all," said Mitsuba. The group kept running towards the western wall and then they heard the loud explosion causing them to freeze as smoke bloomed from the area.

"What do we do?" Yuu looked at them.

"Run faster!"

It felt like their legs were made of led the second time they took off running. It had been nearly an hour of running that the group had to stop and breathe despite wanting to rush towards Guren's team. All of them knew that if they tired themselves now they would be useless in the fight and from the moment they paused to when they started up again they had all agreed to walk rather than run knowing that the walk would conserve their energy. As their steps grew closer the group felt their hearts begin to speed up.

Mika glanced to his brother momentarily recalling a memory from years ago during their first attempt at seeing how they controlled themselves around a demon. It had gone fairly well until his brother had went down screaming in pain. He remembered the horrifying form that his brother took, the monstrous form he had taken and the fear he felt. Mika remembered the boy biting him hard enough to break the skin, the pain he felt and the sorrow. It was in that moment that he'd acted and stopped him, but knew it was inside them. It had been a feeling for the longest time until Mika had done some digging in Guren's office – something he never said to anyone about – and found their files. He read both of them and found they had something important on them.

" _A vampire attack, a war with them….the Seraph of the End….they're all connected but…what does it have to do with Yuu and me? Tch….I can't even say anything because if I do then I'll only harm Yuu and it might cause him to do something that could trigger it….I don't want the others scared of him and so far only myself, Guren, and Sayuri know about it unless…unless Guren told the rest of the Moon Demon Company that was in his Unit…if that's the case….we have to tread lightly."_

The group continued their fast pace walk all the while hoping that the others would be okay. If they could help it none of them would be dying today – Mika could only hope that it wouldn't change them if something happened to where they had no choice but to fight and something happened to Yuu. It scared him, but he knew he could bring him back and hopefully Shinoa could as well.

 **{Western District of Shinjuku}**

Guren gasped as Akane sliced his side again – deeper than the last cut – and the girl gritted her teeth against the action. He knew she had no real choice because of Ferid watching her even while he was reveling in slaughtering the other soldiers present. However, he couldn't let himself die here. Despite them being able to take care of themselves, and being excellent fighters Yuu and Mika were still his brats and he wanted to be there for them – he wouldn't let this girl take him from them. Guren parried her next attack and the girl growled in irritation. She was slipping up despite herself and he knew that there was a chance she would never see her brothers again.

"Tell me more about your brothers," he said as he went after her and she blocked.

"They're both incredibly kind….and stubborn….they always want to protect the ones they love…" she swung and he felt the blade slice his shoulder.

"What else?" he questioned as he managed to nick her arm. The girl had remarkably good sword skills.

"They're willing to do anything for their family. They stand up for them and take everything on by themselves….something I've always hated for them to do alone….I was too weak to help them….now I have a chance to save their lives." Guren sighed as he struck her in the leg and she hissed before stepping back.

"Sounds like someone I know…." He slashed at her again and she managed to avoid it.

"Both of them are something I would die for but I can't let you kill me Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose…I have to kill you if I want to see them again…" she got him several times after that statement and his body flexed a bit in strain.

Guren was beginning to think it would be a hopeless endeavor to try and save the girl's life so she could find her brothers, but she was adamant that she would live. Akane was astounding him with her fighting spirit despite herself. It was as they locked blades again that Ferid came back to watch them. He sighed as he saw that the man was still standing. What was this girl doing now? He frowned as he watched before looking at the wounds on Guren and then some of the ones on Akane.

"Are you playing with your food Akane?" he asked.

"No! He's good though…" she lashed at Guren and he felt the blade nearly catch him.

"I can finish him for you?" he offered.

"I can do it by myself! I don't need your help!" the silver haired vampire sighed.

"Those other Moon Demon Company members sure are tough, they're laying into us like we're softened butter," he stated as Guren nicked the girl's cheek. It healed and she cast the silver haired vampire a glare.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?" she screamed as she swung and caught Guren in the left arm. He hissed in pain before gripping the wound.

"Oh? Alright, I'll just watch…."

" _Damn you Ferid….I hope you die."_

 **{January 5** **th** **2018}**

 _Guren looked at Yuu who was still looking rather uncomfortable with himself. He didn't remember what happened but he had a feeling he had been the one to cause Mika's shoulder wound. It would scar and remind him any time he saw it that it had been his own doing. Guren didn't like it any better than the other but to find him sitting up in the middle of the night staring out a window as snow fell was enough to cause him to sigh and stand behind the boy who was wrapped up in a blanket watching as white covered the world heavier in a blanket._

" _What are you doing?" he asked. Yuu shrugged._

" _Watching the snow." He sighed as he looked the child over._

" _You know it wasn't…." the boy shook his head._

" _What happened to me? Why did I attack Mika?" tired green eyes looked to him. Guren hated it when the boy looked at him like that – it was as if he was looking at his soul more than himself. Needless to say it was unnerving._

" _That's not something you're ready for. Trust me….Mika doesn't blame you though and neither do I or Sayuri….you weren't in control," he said._

" _And if I was? What would happen?" Guren frowned._

" _You would probably be a remarkable asset to the Moon Demon Company. Your still young though Yuu – I want you to think about this kind of stuff before you throw away your existence just to kill vampires," he told the boy._

" _There's more to it than us just wanting to kill vampires Guren….we're doing it for the vengeance our family deserves….but….we've also chosen to do this because we don't want anyone suffering through those kinds of things ever again." The man was surprised by the boy's statement and hummed in thought as he sat down next to the boy by the window. Emerald eyes looked up at him._

" _That's an interesting thing coming from someone so blunt," he told the boy._

" _There's been enough blood and tears shed because of the vampires…." Guren couldn't agree more, but it was strange hearing this from Yuu._

" _So what do you think is going to happen now?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked._

" _It's time the vamps felt what we felt and suffered as well. They deserve to hide in the shadows like the monsters they are or die." Guren sighed and placed a hand on the boy's head._

" _Then I guess you better train hard and in time I think you'll be able to control it….whatever it is," he said._

" _I will….even if I don't do it the first time I will…."_

 **{Present Day: Western District}**

The man smiled as he looked at Akane – will – that's what he was seeing in her as he had in Yuu and Mika. Not just courage but the will to fight, to win, to grow stronger and protect those they cared for – that was their will. He laughed a little confusing both Akane and Ferid. Of all the things he had remembered since his fight began with the brown haired girl he had remembered Yuu's will to be stronger – for some reason he found it highly comical that an at the time thirteen year old child had known more about the will of humanity than even he an adult did.

"You know, I think he's lost his mind Akane," Ferid said.

"No, it's not like that." She shook her head.

"The girl is right Noble, or should I call you Ferid Bathory? I have not lost my mind….if anything I just realized something about why I am fighting. I too have precious people to protect. I have four boys, and two girls I have to make sure live to see another day and their coming to fight alongside me because we're family, because we've formed a bond thanks to two of my boys – a overprotective one and a stubborn one, both of those brats have the power to bring people together and let people remember something priceless," he stated.

"Oh? And what's that?" Ferid tiled his head with his smile favoring something knowing and a little cruel.

"The humans have an amazing gift that each of us share – and that stubborn brat reminded me of it just now. It's our _will to live_ that keeps us going – our will is something you can never take from us. So long as we have the strength to carry on even if it's brittle, we can still kick your asses back to the shadows where you belong. So bring it on Akane – I'll take you on full force," Guren said as he allowed red spiral marks to form up his face. The girl felt her eyes soften.

"I understand…" she posed to attack.

Time was running out, it was on no one's side – not the humans struggling to maintain their hold on the city of Shinjuku nor the vampires that crawled through the streets soaking the stone of the place with the blood of hundreds who would lay their lives down for the sake of their freedom. And it was not on the side of Akane who knew now that she was going to have to strike the man who had been trying to coax so much information out of her during their fight.

" _It's gone on long enough….I have to end it or stall somehow….I'm sorry…"_ Akane locked blades with Guren once more this time with the intent to end the fight.

 **{Near the Western Wall}**

" _That stubborn brat reminded me just now. It's our will to live that keeps us going,"_

Yuu narrowed his eyes as they walked closer to the noise – avoiding some of the vampires that were prowling the streets – he was sensing something that he currently despised. Just then he could have sworn that Guren was talking to someone about a stubborn brat – which happened to be the very thing the man always called him – and could only roll his eyes as they crept along the alley ways. How much longer could they avoid the vampires? They were going to run into one or multiple ones at some point and it made him anxious. He looked at the others and took in a deep breath as he steadily walked along the way towards an opening where Mitsuba had said a vampire was. Yoichi was next to her and had stepped out before shooting the hooded vampire before it could alert the others.

"Good job Yoichi," said Mika.

"Thanks….how much further are we from Guren and the others?" Shinoa held up the pocket watch – complete with timer and tracking device – before looking at its screen.

"Not too far – apparently he's fighting one of the vampires….but there are several around them still….see the red markers? Those are vampires, the green ones are us, and the blue ones….those are Nobles," she said as she held it up for them to look at.

"So….just one right now, but that Crowley guy is a Noble as are the two females with him so if they were to show up…" Shinoa nodded.

"Yes, there would be four Nobles there atop several hundred normal vampires. Once we arrive we'll assess the situation. We'll probably be ordered to take one of the pills soon after we arrive so be ready to do so. On top of that I don't know how bad it is going to be or how many we've already lost but….Yuu? Mika? You've encountered this Noble before right? What was his name?" she asked.

"Ferid Bathory, he's the one who killed our family…" Shinoa felt a slight sting for bringing that up.

"What was he like?" Yuu glanced to her.

"Brutal, he enjoyed every second of it, acted like it was a fun game. Challenged us to run away and most of us did – they all died. Ferid is strong and fast – the seventh progenitor, and if that doesn't make matters worse he's probably the leader so he's brought the offspring of Nobles with him," he said.

"Wait….they can reproduce?" Mika nodded.

"We've seen a handful of vampiric children – not many mind you – but a few. On top of that they're just as strong as their parents by now and they're going to get stronger because they drank human blood," the blonde told them.

"I have a question…..if we were too….fight with the demons nearly possessing us during the entire fight what would happen?" Shinoa looked at the others.

"It could take us over because we'd grow weak and tired. However, that might happen. Yuu? How long can you use your Psychometry?" she questioned.

"Twenty minutes if I push it….if I had the boost from Asuramaru and the pill? Maybe twenty-five to twenty-six minutes if we're lucky." Mitsuba looked him over.

"What about without straining your body to the point your ill?" she inquired.

"Sixteen minutes at best….not much time at all….with the pill boost maybe twenty without a strain that great, with Asuramaru helping I'm looking at twenty five without massive strain….but the backfire will make it worse than the tram way – from what I've gathered I could lose consciousness or go into shock there's a long list of things that could happen." The others went stiff.

"I can probably use my own Psychometry gift for sixteen minutes as well if I try. I know I'll have just copied, but I can try and if I can do it I can lessen the strain on Yuu. With a little help from Fenrir and the pill if we're requested to take it – twenty minutes tops," Mika said.

"But that could kill you!" the blonde shook his head.

"Thanks to Guren's training – even if was for just three days – I should be able to do this much. But that's it…..by the time our sixteen minutes runs we'll have to pull back and get our bearings…." He said. Yuu glanced to his brother.

"We can use it at full force for sixteen minutes with minimal strain – after that it'll be relying on Asuramaru and Fenrir with each of you and your demons….and if we're asked to take the pills then that as well for an additional fifteen minutes." Shinoa looked at them at the same time that Mitsuba looked to Mika. They were both so worried, there was so much risk involved.

"So sixteen minutes and then fifteen minutes before we're completely vulnerable….in total that gives us thirty-one minutes to take down as many vampires as possible, assist Guren and get the hell out of there," said Kimizuki.

"Pretty much – but you'll have to wager a small time frame that we won't be able to fight…." They looked to Mika who had a regretful expression.

"How long?" asked Yoichi.

"Sixty seconds at minimum depending on how bad the rebound is? Both of us could be out of commission for five minutes." Shinoa nodded. Sure, it didn't seem like much in normal means, but on a battle field five minutes could make or break the outcome of the fight. It could also result in mass casualties in no time at all. It was a greater risk than some of they were positive they could handle.

"Then we need to be able to hold them for five minutes while you recuperate. I doubt it would be good for you to be caught in the middle of the recover stage and have to take something that could put more strain on your bodies. We'll try to give you guys the first go so we can hold them off for a bit with the rest of the Moon Demon Company – when you two are ready take the pills and join us – Guren will give the order," Shinoa said.

"Okay, so that's our plan now…." They looked at each other.

"Don't die," said Yuu.

"We won't…" the group nodded.

"Everyone ready?" asked Shinoa.

"Ready!"

"Then let's go! We have some fangs to slay!"

{….}

 _What's dearest to us all._

{…..}

Author's Note: I would have had this up yesterday but we had _the storm of the century_ come through last night and knocked out our power. The rain, thunder, and lightening didn't go away till 2am and I was a little more than irate at the power going out {I'm scared of the dark still at 21 – figures -_-} however, now its up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Oh and I promise the flashbacks serve a purpose and aren't just filler - they're giving back story for a reason - and we'll see a little more next chapter, but chapter 20 is where that ends and the battle begins. You wonderful readers have some interesting and fun things to look forward too...

Once more my readers are spectacular!

Here's the….

PREVIEW:

The plan was supposedly bullet proof, it seemed simple enough, sound enough to where it wouldn't fail. But when their eyes had seen someone that all of them –despite the arguing and fighting – admired stabbed through the chest by a vampire they had cast caution to the wind despite their better judgement. But even then, it wasn't supposed to end up like this – they weren't supposed to have fear, and rage in them only for it to be followed by heart break.

"No….it can't be…"

Chapter 19: Lost In The Flame


	19. Chapter 19: Lost In The Flame

Chapter 19: Lost In The Flame

 **{October 16** **th** **2019: Mika's Point of View}**

 _It was surprisingly cold this time of year. I still remembered when it was only cool in October. With a sigh I walked down the street in Shibuya with Yuu not far from me. It was a little odd for us both today – there really was no reason for it but Guren had been adamant of making a point about it – apparently he had known that today is Yuu's birthday. He had made a joke at him this morning saying he was still short for a fifteen year old. He had blatantly ignored him and before we knew it Guren had kicked us out dressed for the cold weather and said to explore for the day around Shibuya._

 _There really wasn't much to see – we have a few places in Shibuya that were set up to entertain people when they were off or needed something to do. Yuu didn't seem really that interested in going into stores or things like that – not that I could blame him – but I finally did drag him into a bookstore. What had surprised me was how many books there were. Hundreds of them stacked neatly in shelves and though a little tattered, it brought back memories of when I was younger. I glanced at Yuu who rose an eyebrow at me._

" _What are we doing in here Mika?" he asked me this with a confused expression._

" _Just wanted to see what was in here – you know we haven't seen a bookstore since before the Vampire Reign began eight years ago." He sighed as he glanced around the shop._

" _You have a point…but…." I shook my head._

" _We're going to check it out – we have a little money so there might be something here to entertain us when we're bored at home or during leave," I pointed out. I was an avid reader – I think I had already went through the west side of the Military Library by this point – but Yuu wasn't that much of a reader, however, he did seem a little curious._

" _Let's look around I guess…." I patted his back._

" _Now that's the spirit!"_

 _We searched through the rows of bookshelves – they were all on different subjects and some were a little confusing. I came across biographies of people who were probably long since dead, there were books on non-fiction which I had found boring – the world didn't need reality on paper when we were living in a constant state of duress. I sighed before turning down the isle where I found Yuu flipping through an old book. I frowned as I looked at its cover and then glanced at him._

" _Seraphims? What are those?" I asked._

" _A type of angel…fallen but sent to guard mankind….there's an old story in here about four of them – two that would defend and lead humanity from its brink of destruction and then two others that would send humanity in the shadows and cast shackles upon them to serve the fiends of the dark days….it sounds familiar." I hummed as I realized it sounded familiar to me as well._

" _So what do you think it has to do with some kind of recognition with us?" I asked. He looked to the side._

" _There are three of these books – look at them – they're ancient." I looked at the other two and picked up the second one._

" _They're lore books. You know? They're written accounts of legends and prophecies from the ancient world. These are pretty neat – they might have some answers about that gift of yours…see it says right here in the content index – Psychometry, a gift of the weighed soul. That might have an answer….there are three next to these that are on paranormal abilities. We should get these and see what they have," I suggested._

" _Its worth a shot I guess."_

 _I remember that night both of us had stayed up until dawn to research the first two books of the six we'd gotten. I recall Yuu making notes about what he found useful into a notebook and myself doing the same and Guren rolling his eyes. But it was a day I wouldn't forget – it was the first in a long time that we had a normal day. We were just brothers browsing a bookstore and found a simple moment to think back on in years to come. Even now, during them midst of a war…..it gives my grieving heart some comfort._

 _When i think back to that day I also recall all the events after it – how much stronger Yuu is than me and how I keep trying to protect him when I know he can handle himself. I guess it's because I see him as the defensive little kid who had come to the orphanage now eight years ago and had nothing to do with us. No matter what I do I still want to protect him – he's my brother and I was unable to protect the others – I think I'm so anxious about him using his powers now because I remember not being strong enough to save them. That's why I fear what's inside him and myself. Because it could kill us and those we love._

 **{Within the Western District: 10 miles from Guren's Location}**

There were several things that ran through Mika's mind after agreeing to the plan they had all formed. For some reason it made his stomach twist into a knot that would not settle. His anxiety only intensified when he recalled their first attempt at being exposed to a demon. Would it happen again under extreme duress like last time? Would they be able to stop him? He recalled the book he'd read after Yuu had finished with it – a small blip that made him anxious when he realized that it had a great detail to what had happened to Yuu three years prior. Mika now realized that Yuu had forgotten or hadn't remembered what happened and hoped to keep it that way.

" _Yuu doesn't need to remember that – he'd never forgive himself – if it happens again I only hope he won't remember it either."_

"Mika? Are you okay?" he glanced next to him and saw Mitsuba there.

"I was just thinking about something….it's got me on edge," he said.

"What is it?" he looked down.

"Something happened to Yuu four years ago when we first started training to see how we could handle the power of a demon – we were young – but something really bad happened and I almost lost him….." Mitsuba looked at him for a moment.

"How bad was it?" he felt a sad smile come to his face.

"He didn't even recognize me….it was like it wasn't even him anymore…..I still have a scar from it though I take care to not let him see it because I'm scared what kind of memory it might bring up." Mitsuba glanced in Yuu's direction.

"He doesn't remember what happened?" she questioned.

"No he doesn't…its better if he didn't know about it until he needed too…Mitsu? Can I ask a favor again?" she glanced at him.

"What is it exactly?" she inquired.

"I need you to promise me that if something happens and Yuu gets like that again….that you'll stay out of the way and not try to go to him if I do." Mitsuba was stunned.

"Is it that bad?" she probed.

"Yea it is….just promise me….that you won't go with me…." Mitsuba looked to the side.

"So long as you swear you won't get killed…..I care about you Mika so promise me you won't get killed okay?" she asked.

"I won't….promise….I won't let myself die – but I have to protect Yuu – and don't look at me like that you know how he is when he gets angry." She nodded mutely as he placed a gentle hand on her head.

"I understand…"

Shinoa looked back at the two with a small smile. She noticed how gentle Mika was being and had heard catches of their conversation – Yuu and the other boys were keeping an eye out and acting as their frontal guard as they walked down the alleyways to avoid the masses of vampires. It was nice to see their relationship blossoming like it was – she was jealous of Mitsu for getting to kiss her boyfriend first – but Shinoa was honestly waiting on that for not only her sake but for Yuu's as well. He was anxious about intimate things and was trying to be polite to her which she highly appreciated. It would increase his chances if she asked her father to let her marry him. Yet she still was a little jealous and had an urge to get Yuu's attention grab him by the front of his uniform and kiss him breathless.

" _Then again….our admittance of feelings didn't happen during the war in the battlefield…."_

"Shinoa? Are you spying?" the girl turned to lock onto emerald eyes.

"Nope, just thinking….why do you think Mika rushed it?" she asked. Without realizing it Yoichi and Kimizuki had swapped places with her and Yuu and now they were in the front. Yuu glanced around a corner and she frowned.

"Well you know what they say about wars…" he sliced through a vampire and she walked ahead with him to the other side while they searched for anymore before ushering the others over.

"No what about them?" she questioned. He glanced to her.

"Love often blossoms of the battlefield." She frowned unamused as she sliced one of the stray vampires and sped up to meet him. The others looked around before following.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired still feeling a little trounced by the statement.

"Well, like how wars bring people together? How even people who hated each other can become comrades on the field? Its emotional response because you realize that this may be your last chance to say or do something about how you feel. You can't hold your family anymore during a war so what do a lot of soldiers do? They write to their families, send photos, recordings of their voices…even videos if they can….it's to tell the others that they love that _they're with them always._ " Shinoa was gobsmacked.

"Who knew you could think like that?" she quizzed.

"I'm not stupid Shinoa just a little reckless," he said as he traded places with Mika and Mitsuba. By rotating they weren't letting any one member take too much strain by taking too much on them – it was surprisingly affective.

"I know your reckless….but seriously….is that kind of like when children would put stuffed animals into their parent's suitcase when they were going away for a long trip?" Yuu nodded.

"Yea, it was to remind their mother or father that they were with them too. If you look at the old war items they were able to pick up you'll see pictures of fathers holding something like a stuffed animal or photo of their child or someone they love," he told her.

"It's kind of sad….we don't have things like that to leave our families." Yuu glanced to her.

"We don't need too…" the others glanced at him.

"I guess….I mean we…." He placed a hand on her head.

"Our family is with us. Moon Demon Company is family – don't you remember what Guren said silly?" Shinoa instantly gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you Yuu," she said.

"Its fine, now, we're almost there so whose ready to go kill some vampires for real?" the others gave a firm nod as they continued through the alleyways.

For now they group was determined to get to Guren and the others and hopefully they would be able to get through it without much trouble. There was a chance that most of them wouldn't walk away from this fight, but they had a reason to be there – like Yuu said – they were family and they would help defend their family with all the power they possessed.

 **{Within The Crash Zone}**

"You don't have to keep playing with him Akane, he's just a human – kill him – this is getting boring," Ferid said as he watched the two of them fighting still.

He had to admit it was strange to see her acting this way – normally Akane was very lax and did what needed to be done before walking away – however, something about this human had gotten her upset. He didn't particularly care, but she was vital to Krul's plans to reproduce the Seraph gene therefore she could not die, and he was hoping that Yuu and Mika would be found by her somewhere in either Shinjuku or Shibuya. But for now he was becoming a little concerned.

"Don't you recall what I said if I get to that precious brother of yours – the one with the pretty eyes? Oh they both have lovely eyes I nearly forgot….but that one…he is younger than you right? Then I'll have to enjoy the small taste I get from him," he told her.

"The f…." Akane dodged Guren who cut her off from speaking to Ferid. .

"He's distracting you," he stated.

"And I bet they've grown so handsome! How old are they? You're the same age as one of them while the other is also the same age but a few months younger by what three?" Akane glared at him.

"Shut up Ferret!" Guren nearly dropped his sword he started laughing so hard.

"That was inventive," he said.

"SHUT UP!" Ferid huffed as he tossed his sliver hair over a shoulder and looked at Akane.

"I am not a slinky rat-like creature!" Akane rolled her eyes.

The two of them locked swords again and Guren was still smiling from the comment Akane had dealt to Ferid. The girl had a certain way to her that reminded him of Yuu – sharp tongued as he was – and how he seemed to be able to banter with people during fights. If he were to be so blunt it was a gift all in itself. The boy could have his enemy so flustered with his comments that they didn't pay attention to their surroundings and either he or Mika – recently his other teammates – would come in swinging and get them with little trouble. He glanced at Akane and the smirking silver haired vampire. That vampire was threatening to drink the blood of her brothers, on top of that the guy have him a straight out disturbing vibe that made him not even want to imagine what he'd do to the boys if he got hold of them.

"I can imagine their surprise when they finally see their beloved sister and get to live with her again in Sangunia! Living a life of luxury as Krul's little ones just like you A-K-A-N-E," Ferid said in a sing song voice. She visibly bristled.

"Keep your trap shut Ferid or I'll do it for you!" Guren nearly got her again and she slashed catching him on his calf.

"But why? I knew them both, they were so _beautiful_ as children, so innocent, fiery, and the blonde one was _so sweet._ However, I'm more interested in your other brother – the black haired one….I already told you what I would do to him if I found him first….I can almost taste the sweet spice of his blood….and here you are Akane…wasting your time with a human while I could have already found them and had a taste for myself," Ferid said with that same salacious grin on his face.

The girl stilled momentarily at the words and Guren took a few breaths as he looked at the girl. She was terrified now of what Ferid would do – what if he did know where the two boys were? – it crossed Guren's mind as well as he watched Akane tremble slightly. It was one of the most terrifying thoughts he'd come across in a long while he would admit. What would Ferid do to them? He didn't want to think of it but knew that without their sister there the man would get his taste of their blood and then according to his words turn them into vampires so they would live with her in Sangunia. What were they facing? A life as some person's _little ones_ like their sister who clearly hated her existence with every fiber of her being. She looked up at Guren with teary eyes as she felt fear grasp her. she had to kill him, and he saw that resolve in her eyes.

"This has been fun but I….have to kill you…."

"Then I must kill you Akane," he said as he held his sword up. The girl screamed as she ran at him suddenly faster and stronger than she was previously. He felt himself get thrown across the way and into an upturned part of the street where the air was knocked out of him. Ferid laughed as he looked at Akane who was breathing heavily.

"Very good Akane…now….finish him off."

 **[January 4** **th** **2020: Shibuya: Yuu's Point of View}**

 _Personally? I hated warm weather. Yes, the sun felt amazing after all those years underground, but I never was a fan of the heat intensity – call me crazy but I preferred fall and winter. Mika wasn't such a fan of the snow for some reason he found it messy and uncomfortable. I grinned as I snuck up on him with a handful of snow and promptly stuffed it down his scarf and jacket. He yelped and jumped before clawing at his back while I tried not to laugh. Mika looked to me and growled._

" _YUUICHIRO!" I laughed out loud as tears formed in my eyes._

" _Y-You should have h-heard yourself or….s-seen your f-face Mika!" I laughed and he sighed as he re adjusted his scarf and coat._

" _You are something else." I rolled my eyes._

" _Get over the snow Mika its part of growing up in places like Japan," I said. He huffed._

" _When this is over I am moving to somewhere warming like Hawaii or something." Hearing that I glanced to the side._

" _Something tells me you need to realize that Hawaii is in America – which is doing fairly well according to Guren – remind me why he skipped the continent after New Years?"I asked._

" _Because, I guess everyone needs a break." I growled and rolled my eyes again as I thought about it._

" _Cheeky bastard went off with a note of "I'll be back soon! Gone to Spain!" does he even speak Spanish?"Mika shrugged._

" _Most countries now a days speak English, Japanese, French, Italian, or German. Because they're the…"_

" _Leading powers in the world now I've heard it a million times," I said as he smiled._

" _Well, think about the pluses, we've been with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for a year now – caused a lot of trouble because of someone – and eventually will get to try out for a Cursed Gear like Guren promised." He put an arm around my shoulder and I sighed as we walked into the mail station and got what was inside the box. There wasn't much but some bulletins and a letter from Guren._

 _This was where the short jokes with him got old and he decided to invent a new nickname for me that didn't involve a vegetable. No, that got transferred to Mika who was reffered to in his letter as wheat stack. A joke that wasn't honestly that funny, but with blonde hair, being half Japanese, with blue eyes and a bit taller than most Japanese Mika was the one who received the brunt of those jokes – The racial jokes survived the apocalypse apparently – knowing that Guren had written something and Mika hadn't mentioned it therefore I found myself narrowing my eyes as Mika gave me a look that said he wanted to crawl under a rock or skin the man who had become our father-ish figure._

" _What did he say?" Mika glanced down._

" _And I quote: "I saw your application for the Moon Demon Company and for the Cursed Gear trial – no you cannot join the Moon Demon Company or wield Cursed Gear – we don't need Cherry Boys who can't get along with other people in our unit. Make a friend or get a girlfriend and introduce me to them when I get back." Signed Guren Ichinose." I gave him a look to ask if he was serious._

" _Apparently sarcasm survived the apocalypse too…." I said thinking aloud._

" _And dub-step." I sighed – I wasn't a big fan of music for that reason - and I still didn't find it as much else but noise. However, there was one thing I recalled I had liked hearing that was a form of music I supposed._

" _That noise makes me think of Akane for some reason," I told him. He rose an eyebrow._

" _Why Akane?" I shrugged._

" _Maybe I'm thinking about her singing that song – the one she sang to the little kids when they couldn't sleep at night….what was it called?" Mika thought for a moment._

" _Glassy Sky? Was that it?" I hummed._

" _Yea I think so….I miss hearing her sing," I admitted._

" _She had a really pretty voice….soft and gentle…." I smiled a bit thinking of it._

" _Yea…."_

 _It was a soft spot for me – I had feelings for her at one point, but now I hardly recall what those feelings really were – if they were genuine or just a childhood crush I didn't know and never dwelled on it because it caused my chest to ache uncomfortably. But her lullaby? I could have heard it even now and known it was her immediately. She had this tone to her voice that was so peaceful and sweet tempered that it eased fear and sorrow as if it was a cure-all. Thinking back, maybe it was some form of a healing gift – I doubt I'd ever know unless I ran across someone with a gift like that._

" _We should go home yea?" I glanced to Mika._

" _Yea we should – the snow is starting to come down harder," I said._

 _On our walk back to the apartment we now had – Guren had kicked us out and given us the apartment recently because we were going to be sixteen this year – I sighed as I walked thinking back on the past and at the same time wishing I could have just ignored it and continued onward. I hated being trapped, and being unable to let go of the need to avenge my family – kept me like that – trapped. I wanted to move on and that may have been when I decided there were more reasons than we said to our choice for joining the Moon Demon Company._

 **{Western District: 1 mile from Guren's Location}**

Their walk had changed into a run when the crashes grew louder by the second – smoke plowing into the sky in a thick black blanket – they had started gasping for air as they realized the last two miles had been in a flat out dart towards the location in fear of what was happening to their comrades. As they ran the clang of metal meeting metal reached their ears and the group saw everyone not far up ahead was in the midst of fighting a vampire. Yuu had scanned ahead and dreaded what he saw. A vampire – female he suspected – was attacking Guren and winning.

"We have to hurry!" Yoichi said as they picked up their pace. They would be worn down, but at only a mile off they had no choice but to run as fast as possible.

In the midst of the fight Guren had found himself losing to the girl she screamed and yelled as she slashed at him – a bit wildly but skilled – as she did her best to kill him. She didn't want this, he saw it in her eyes as tears pricked the corners. She didn't want to be like the other vampires and she didn't want to be a killer. Akane wanted her brothers back, she wanted to be with her family again, she wanted to protect them and was pushing herself as she said she would to the point of no return in order to save them. Tears pouring the girl slashed at him grazing his front while she felt a tear well up in her eye but not fall. She wanted to bawl like a newborn, scream and throw her sword aside and blurt everything out but she knew what would happen – she would gain nothing – and it infuriated her to no point. Ferid's knowing smirk, Guren's labored breathing, her own racing heart and the sound of battle around them as they fought until one died. She could barely stand the gravity of the situation upon her.

"Oh, looks like their back up has arrived," said Ferid as he glanced at the six figures coming. Akane hurried her pace and Guren felt his breath intake as he noticed whose unit it was.

" _Please, let them survive."_

The group looked at the scene before them as they raced towards Guren in fear that they would be too late. Yoichi drew his bow as a silver haired vampire came up to assist the female vampire. He drew an arrow and let it fly before the vampire simply side-stepped knowing that it would be a problem now that this unit had arrived. Shinoa drew her scythe as did the others and prepared for battle. Ferid smiled as he stepped away and looked them over from a safe point.

"Finish him already princess, we don't have all day!" Ferid said in a happy tone.

"Go on…..find them…." Akane looked to Guren who was down reaching for his sword in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Guren smiled.

" _This is the end isn't it?"_

Shock greeted him as the girl's sword pierced his chest – missing his heart and vital organs by a miracle but greatly wounding him. She stared as the sword went in deeper and he coughed up blood. The others screamed and Ferid laughed until she heard footsteps – all six of those people would have to die as well so Ferid would let her go search for her brothers. She turned and looked at Ferid who smiled knowingly again and she felt her heart crack – there was no escape no matter what she did now. Guren would die because she had hoped that the silver haired Noble would let her go and she had been tricked.

"Kill the others," said Ferid.

"I…." he rose an eyebrow.

"If you don't kill those new comers then I will find those boys before you and when you see them….they won't _be breathing._ " Her breath caught in her chest and she gripped her sword as her body shook. There was no choice now.

"Very well I will kill them…." Akane looked to Guren who was girpping her sword and her stomach knotted in anxiety – she would have to finish him first – with a thrust of her sword it would be over for him. She gulped and prepared to do so when a voice stopped her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO GUREN?!"

The tone was so familiar that she turned and was instantly struck with horror. Running towards her sword out prepared to strike was the one person she had hoped would never see on the battle field. He was in Moon Demon Company Uniform, his hair was still messy as ever, and his emerald eyes were sharp – full of poison and intent to kill. She felt a gasp reach her throat.

"Yuu?"

The boy didn't stop. The sound of a sword going through her caught her attention as she coughed up a bit of blood – the wound wasn't fatal just yet thankfully – but she was feeling the effects of the cursed blade he wielded. It was as he looked up into her face that those harsh green eyes went wide and fearful. Her eyes stared, a line of a tear sliding down her face as she stared back at him and their legs caved out from under them. The sword clattered to the ground and the others stared as they prepared to draw. As soon as he was close enough though Mika blocked them from reaching Yuu and the vampire girl – they stared as he kept Fenrir posed to stop them and Guren felt confusion go through him. Akane was still holding her blade weakly, shaking as she hit the ground as wide green eyes locked onto her.

"Yuu! What are you doing?! You can't…." Guren felt his eyes widen as Akane began to silently cry as she stared at the boy in front of her.

" _Oh God….please don't…..don't tell me that they're…."_

Realization was not subtle with Guren – it slapped him fiercely in the face as he stared at them as did the others. All this time Akane had described traits, quirks, things about her two brothers that should have been a dead giveaway to him but he had missed it entirely. Now it was right in front of him as Yuu stared at his sister that he had just stabbed, and Mika blocked the others from attacking. It was a horrifying reality that seemed like some sort of messed up dream. He watched Yuu – his face was white, his eyes wide and nothing short of terrified looking. Tears were starting to brim his eyes and he saw the kid nearly fall apart in front of him.

"Yuuichiro!" Mitsuba called.

"Stay back!" Mika set cold blue on the four of them.

"That's a vampire! What are you doing Mika?!" asked Yoichi.

"She's….not….the enemy." Mika's voice came out in a growl startling them.

"But…." They saw Yuu settled on top of his legs on the ground looking as if he was near an emotional breakdown as he stared at the girl.

"Yuu…." Her voice came out steady.

The plan was supposedly bullet proof, it seemed simple enough, sound enough to where it wouldn't fail. But when their eyes had seen someone that all of them –despite the arguing and fighting – admired stabbed through the chest by a vampire they had cast caution to the wind despite their better judgement. But even then, it wasn't supposed to end up like this – they weren't supposed to have fear, and rage in them only for it to be followed by heart break.

" _No….it can't be…"_

{…..}

 _Sun is fading it will set forever._

{….}

Author's Note: Okay, that's chapter 19 – the big stuff as come. *throws confetti* now, onto the really fun stuff.

The song used since chapter one in pieces at the end of the chapters is

Scapegoat by Survive Said the Prophet – Owari No Seraph ED 1 written by Hiroyuki Sawano. {Love his music}

The song: Glassy Sky is by Donna Burke and is an OST to Tokyo Ghoul Root A {If you haven't seen either season of Tokyo Ghoul I suggest you watch it! Now!}

Lastly: Chapter 22 will have a Poll Alert on it for you to vote – it is vital that you do. If no one does its fine, I would prefer it if you did though.

So, here's you're….

PREIVEW:

Heart racing, blood running cold, eyes wide, staring and transfixed – she hadn't imagined meeting either of them like this again – but seeing him like this, horrorstricken and on the verge of internal collapse made Akane do the one thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him nearly cave into her grasp. She felt Ferid smiling like a devil behind her and felt him tense when he locked eyes with Ferid – she glanced to Mika who was looking between her and the others and Guren who only looked as if he'd been slapped. None of them had wanted this, but fate had dealt them yet another bellicose hand.

"Akane…..you are Akane….right?"

Chapter 20: Reunion


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

Chapter 20: Reunion

" _No…..it can't be…"_

Heart racing, blood running cold, eyes wide, staring and transfixed – she hadn't imagined meeting either of them like this again – but seeing him like this, horrorstricken and on the verge of internal collapse made Akane do the one thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him nearly cave into her grasp. She felt Ferid smiling like a devil behind her and felt him tense when he locked eyes with Ferid – she glanced to Mika who was looking between her and the others and Guren who only looked as if he'd been slapped. None of them had wanted this, but fate had dealt them yet another bellicose hand.

"Akane…..you are Akane….right?" the girl looked at the boy and nodded slightly as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

After all of the trials, she finally got to hold him in her arms again – it was something she had hoped for since four years ago and Akane realized as she held him that this could be for the last time. Yuu leaned back and looked to her while Mika moved back keeping a close eye on the others as he dropped to one knee beside her.

"Who are you?" she looked to Guren.

"My name is Akane Hyakuya….I'm Yuu and Mika's sister. The vampires kept me alive to use me as a tool to get them back – I came to warn them about a plan the vampires have," she said. Needless to see she could hear Ferid's intake of breath beside the rest of the people listening.

"You'd betray us? After all the things Krul and I have done for you?" Akane jerked the blade from Guren's wound and he hissed before looking to the girl who rose the blade to Ferid.

"I never wanted it – you kept me alive because I cared for Yuu and Mika – Krul did all of those things to keep me loyal so I would guide her precious _play things_ to her again. I am not handing either of them over to the lot of you! I have no desire to ever go back to Sangunia!" she snapped.

"So what will you do? The humans will never accept you!" Ferid stared them over and Guren moved and placed a hand on Akane's shoulder, the others came to raise their weapons to him as they stood behind the three siblings. Yuu wrapped an arm around Akane's waist pulling her closer into the group as Mika braced himself beside them and the two rose their swords at the Noble.

"She has a family, with us, we accept her regardless of what she is," Yuu said sharply.

"She belongs with the Moon Demon Company." Guren gripped the wound on his chest and the others looked at him as he stood and grabbed his sword.

"Seriously? For what? Experimentation purposes?" Ferid questioned.

"Because she's a Hyakuya, she's Yuu and Mika's sister – she is under my protection and I'll keep her safe as one of my own!" the others looked at the brown haired girl with her sword raised.

Ferid smiled demonically. The group of humans – plus two seraphs – were on his list of things that had to be taken back to Sangunia. That included the traitor Akane Hyakuya. They could try but he would kill them and take the three _siblings_ back to Krul and from there they would deal with them in the manner they intended too. He looked the group over as the two seraphs stood and Akane was drawn further into the group for protection. He whistled a bit as he looked at them.

"My Akane I can see why you've been so infatuated. They've grown into such beautiful young men," he said with a smile. The girl posed her weapon with the others.

"Back the hell off Ferid!" he laughed as he looked to the blonde haired boy.

"Hello Mikaela, how have you been? You've become very handsome! I knew you would, you were an adorable child….I still remember how sweet your blood was….and how I tore a hole through your fragile little body – I believe I severed your arm too after that sordid attempt to escape," he said grinning all the while. The others felt a bit of discomfort around the vampire and Mika narrowed his eyes.

"We still got away." he nodded at his statement.

"Indeed you did, thanks to a certain someone who put a bullet through my skull….my, my Yuuichiro….look at you….how enticing you look – those beautiful eyes of yours are still as sharp as ever like pure emeralds. And your blood is still the way it was when you were younger – I can almost taste the spice it has…the two of you have evaded us for a long time – Krul was so upset when you left, but thankfully your precious sister was able to be saved…." Akane narrowed her eyes as Guren looked the vampire over.

"Why would the Queen want Yuu and Mika?" Guren questioned as he held his weapon at the ready. The two brothers were planning something between them and he could tell – therefore he bought them some time.

"Oh! You don't know? There's an old story, from centuries past – it tells of two fallen angels, one with wings as black as night the other pure as light – who chose to defend humanity while the other two one of silken midnight sky the other of the twilight chose to cast them within shadows…..two of those fallen angels are within the Moon Demon Company and my precious Krul so desires them because of their power, their influence upon the world and their beauty…she so does love her collection of lovely things – Fallen Angels are her favorite."

"What does this have to do with why she…." Akane interjected.

"She knows Yuu and Mika have a rare genetic mutation because of the virus, she wants to use them as a type of breeding specimen so she can create an army of vampires who bare similar gifts or abilities," she said. The group paled and Ferid frowned.

"Seeing as you're so willing to talk – I'll tear that tongue out of your traitorous mouth!"

Ferid lunged forward to grab Akane and was stopped by a green hued blade. He looked into sharp emerald eyes as the vampire was tossed back and Yuu posed for another attack. The others readied their weapons to keep Akane out of Ferid's grasp while the silver haired vampire studied the boy before him. Whilst he had always had a natural fighting ability to him – Yuu had honed that over the last four years – and now it was different, much sleeker and slightly feral. It reminded him of a wolf – how the boy's eyes never left him as they slowly moved in a circular motion from one side to the other waiting for one to strike.

"Are you going to fight me Yuu? We all know you're a _human_ how can you hope to win? I know your stronger – I sense that much – but remember, I am superior to your kind so how can you defeat me even with your Cursed Gear?" the boy smiled in an almost wicked manner.

"I have my own means of getting at you…however…." The boy's eyes lit up electric green as the marks of his demon appeared on his face and he smiled displaying fangs. Needless to say Ferid felt his eyes grow wide.

"What….." he couldn't contain his surprise.

"Since we're out here in the open I don't have to restrain myself. I can _unhinge_ my restraint and make you pay for killing the others!" the boy smirked as a slight flicker of what looked to be electric green fire appeared near where he was standing.

"Then show me! I'm sure you…." the boy was gone when they blinked.

Ferid nearly didn't have a chance to block him when the boy hit him. He stared as the teenager smiled at him and managed to send him flying through the turned up rubble. Most of them stared mouths open – Akane felt her eyes grow wide as she locked eyes on his form – it felt nothing like what she had sensed when she had held him, now it felt different and dangerous. Guren watched the boy as he stood straight enough of the wind coming by to show a faint point to the black haired boy's ears and his fangs as he smiled. Akane's breath caught in her throat. The others had stared and then Mitsuba looked to find Mika missing. She heard a laugh and looked to see Ferid standing up looking a little shaken.

"Well, what was that? I don't….." Ferid looked him over as the boy opened his mouth just a fraction as he breathed.

"Are you done talking you arrogant bastard?" the silver haired vampire hummed.

"I see….I thought that was what I saw when you attacked – you're not fully human anymore are you? – I would suspect that because when you were close you looked more vampire than human. Even your scent is closer to ours….how did you do that boy?" Yuu swung and the vampire felt a few strands of his hair come off. Far to close – the boy was incredibly fast for a human.

"Why do you want to know? Does it scare you that a human is keeping up?" Guren stared at them in nothing short of shock as Ferid looked him over.

"I just wanted to make sure I was right – you're a Psychometric user – impressive, I thought someone took something from me when you shot me. However, I have to know…what do you think your price is for using that sin?" Yuu stood straight and held the blade up preparing for another attack.

"I really could care less – if it lets me kill you? Then I would put my humanity on the line willingly. Besides….." Ferid rose an eyebrow.

"Besides what?" Yuu tilted his head and smiled.

"I have a family to protect and…..I won't bare this sin alone…" Ferid had no time to react.

A hand gripped the top of his head and he was jerked backwards as a sword pierced his abdomen from behind. His eyes went wide as he heard the black haired boy nearly laugh as the person jolted away and came skidding back beside him. He looked to see Mika standing there crouched while swinging his blade to remove the blood. It glinted an icy blue color as he stood next to his brother. Ferid stared as the boy locked eyes with him. Both of them had slitted pupils, the marks of their demons present. The group watched while most of them smiled and Mika shook out his hand.

"You alright Mika?" the other nodded.

"Perfectly fine…..I just got a shock is all….that was probably the transfer. So, care to help me a bit?" Yuu glanced at the others.

"We need to get the silver haired bastard to back off so we can get Akane out of here. How long can you last?" Mika glanced at him.

"Sixteen minutes like I said," he told him. Yuu smiled.

"Then we have to rely on the demons – think we can do this?" Mika posed his sword.

"Sure why not? Sounds like fun," he stated.

Ferid eyed the two of them momentarily. Without question he was in trouble – even if Crowley came – he would be in high waters. Both of the boys weren't merely copying off of him and using his powers, they had adapted to their bodies slowly – even if Mika had just copied off him – and would create a great deal of issues if he fought them. However, Krul had told him not to let them escape. They had fifteen minutes worth of energy, and then he had to deal with them and the others in a half-possessed state.

" _It would seem no matter what way I roll the dice I still end up with trouble….not to mention…..Akane is going to side with them…."_

Without a second to prepare the boys attacked him while the others defended Akane or took down a few of the vampires that had come their way. Guren made quick work of a mass of them while the others were easily dealt with by Shinoa and the group. Akane did her part as well by attack her fellow vampires and destroying them. They stared surprised at her but thought nothing of it after she had nodded her head to them. Killing a vampire bothered her by no extent. She would slaughter them without question or hesitation – whilst harming humans hurt her greatly. However, her eyes traced at the attacks being sent by Yuu and Mika after Ferid.

She had known they were Psychometric users – but her mind hadn't been prepared to see them both favoring vampires more than humans – she took a deep breath and stepped back with the others. Shinoa smiled at her and she felt her tense body relax a fraction. The girl seemed to like her already, but when she was close she could tell something about the girl. Yuu seemed to have affection for her because his scent was on her and hers was on him as if they had been close several times, just in one another's arms. She could also trace Mika's scent to the blonde haired purple eyed girl and hers to him. She smiled almost sadly. She should have known that they would find someone – especially Yuu – despite his standoffish attitude he was to kind not to be loved by someone.

Akane looked at her brothers in anxiety until someone pulled her back and she looked to the pink haired teenager in confusion as green arrows went flying out of nowhere and struck four vampires in a single go and destroyed them. The pink haired teen looked her over before sighing as he hoisted her up and the group fell back as Guren, Yuu and Mika took care of the main force and the others took the ones that came by them.

"How long do they have?" asked Kimizuki.

"Ten minutes….I hope they know…." Akane looked at the pink haired teen.

"Why are all of you protecting me?" she questioned. They looked at her.

"Because, Yuu and Mika care for you and you're their family. We're there family too….we protect our own." The girl felt tears form in her eyes.

"Thank you…" Kimizuki looked at her.

"Besides, I don't care to face Yuu or Mika if they get pissed because we let you get captured. We'll deal with what you are later for now – you're ours to protect."

Yuu and Mika felt a jolt shook through them as a loud beep like noise came through and the two jumped away just in time to avoid the sharp pain that went through them. Guren looked at the two as one managed to stay standing, but Yuu went down gasping for air as Akane came to their side. How was he supposed to keep these children safe if two of them who could even manage a fight were out of commission. Guren looked to them as the vampire Noble smiled.

"Seems their out of time! Good news for us!" with those words alone Guren chose the one move left to him at the time.

"Yuu! Mika!" the two boys looked at him.

"Yea?" Guren looked at them carefully.

"I want your team and Akane to go! Just get out of the warzone and hide! Your top priority is to keep her safe and the rest of you I want Yuu and Mika guarded," he said.

"Right!"

Without arguing, the group had chosen to move but it was as they began to run the rest of the vampires closed in and the group was back to back with Guren and the other members of his unit. The Lieutenant Colonel looked around and at the two boys trying to assess their situation. He glanced down to Yuu and felt his eyes grow wide. He was healing Mika – his hand was wrapped firmly around the blonde's wrist – but Mika wasn't aware. He gritted his teeth before looking at the vampires that had swarmed them. Guren was beginning to feel the effects of Akane's sword wounds but thought nothing of it towards her when he felt the jots of pain – instead he focused on their situation. As he saw it they would be killed, and Yuu, Mika, and Akane would be taken away – that was only if Ferid decided to listen to the Queen – he huffed as the group held up their weapons and tried to figure out how to stop the vampires. He looked around him and took a deep breath – it was now or never.

"Take a pill!" he snapped. Guren would hate himself for this he knew it. With a click everyone that was in the Moon Demon Company took one of their pills and stuffed the container back into a pocket before waiting on Guren.

"ATTACK!"

The entire group darted outwards in an attack. Yuu and Mika teaming up with Akane to keep an eye on her while the others split off into groups of two and went after the other vampires. Guren locked himself into a fight with Guren and they slowly let the marks of their demons appear as they fought. Akane kept up with her brothers up to the point that one of the vampires caught her in the side and she screamed. Mika had been the one to catch her and Yuu the one to slaughter the vampire before running back to her side. She felt poison in her system and felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at the two of them. They had grown up, they were strong, they could protect themselves – why was she here now? They didn't need her anymore – it was as the thought came across her mind that Yuu placed two hands on her side and a pale muted light in an ethereal shade of green appeared and spread throughout his body. This caught several people's attention whether they were Moon Demon Company or not. Akane felt herself being lowered and Mika took care of some of the vampires that had tried to catch them off guard while Yuu finished healing her.

Akane could only stare at him as the pale light faded and her eyes grew wide – pain had vanished, the wound was healed – and warmth spread through her like a soft, thick coat in the dead of winter. Yuu gasped for breath as he braced himself on his arms, she looked to him again as his body shook and he coughed up a bit of blood as he felt a small bit of pain rip through him. She panicked but he shook his head as he nearly collapsed but managed to get himself back up. He looked to her and she felt some relief as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and Mika returned to their sides. The situation could honestly, have looked much better for them right then. They were outnumber, tiring, and even with the medicine they were in a tight spot. Akane looked at Yuu and Mika as the marks of their demon appeared on their faces and they glanced to one another as if to be sure that the other was prepared for the next strike.

"Ready?" Yuu nodded to his brother.

"Akane, you may want to ground yourself with your sword," said Mika. She looked to them before digging the blade into the ground.

"Okay…..but what…."

A torrent of bright electric green and electric blue mixed with black flew through the area before them when the two boys called the names of what she presumed were their weapons – the energy made her entire body stiffen in shock as they posed for an attack. It was as they fought with the two vampires that had come towards them that Akane pulled her sword from the ground and sliced through a third. They closed in with their backs to one another while Akane glanced at her brothers.

" _Their exhausted, if this keeps up we'll be captured…..what can I do? I…."_

"YUU! MIKA!" They looked to Guren who held off Ferid momentarily.

"What?" Yuu sliced through another vampire.

"TAKE AKANE AND RUN!" the two boys froze.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING THE REST OF YOU TO DIE!" Mika snapped. The man shoved Ferid off and shot them a cold glare.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" he sent black wave at them and Yuu grabbed Akane before they jumped back.

"Guren!" the man took down one of the vampires and Ferid stepped back.

"JUST GO! IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU'LL BE CAPTURED – GET OUT OF HERE!"

Akane could see the pain in Yuu and Mika's eyes as they stared to the others who gave them swift nods. Her eyes welled with tears as the two boys grabbed their weapons and took off away from the battle zone. As they got further away and towards a sheltered area that they could hide in she felt guilt eat away at her. Once more she couldn't stop it and now Yuu and Mika were in danger of not only being captured, but having to watch their loved ones die. She wiped her eyes and the two boys looked to her as they remained ducked down. They were inside an old gas station trying to lay low but near their comrades in case they needed help.

"If we wait here we can see what's going on and still stay hidden…" Yuu settled down next to Akane.

"Let's just wait and see what happens," he stated. Mika nodded as he kept an eye on the fight.

"I'm so sorry…." The brothers looked to her.

"Akane…this isn't your fault and we're not blaming you. But you need to tell us how this happened to you," said Mika as his eyes turned back to the fight.

She nodded and began telling them the entire story of what happened after they'd escaped. About Krul turning her, about her refusing to drink human blood and surviving on Krul's blood so she could maybe one day become human again. How Krul saw her as a daughter – only to be used and loved when the Queen saw fit – the others who looked down upon her because of it. How much she hated what she had become, how she had hoped and prayed for them to be alive and how jovial she was to have gotten pictures of them only a few weeks ago. Mika and Yuu listened to Akane tell them of why the vampires were there. Not only were they to take Shinjuku but to capture the two boys and use their rare genetic difference from normal humans to create a hybrid type of vampire that could lay waste to the forces of humanity. Akane told them also of her position in this plan due to Krul's idea – needless to say it was just as sickening as she had first thought of it and the boys couldn't agree more.

"That bitch….I'll rip her head off myself!" Yuu snarled.

"Make sure you let me help you….but….Akane….how can you become human again? Did you find something?" the brunette looked at the black and blonde haired boys before nodding.

"I have a lot of information stored on the ID tag that was given to us as children. I used it as a sort of flash drive to load information into from the archives they have. There's hundreds of documents in it along with very detailed plans that include raids, and a list of progenitors and other things. If I can get this much information to Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose then it can turn the tides for humanity at last….I also found out about a way that can turn me human again," she answered.

"What? Really?" she nodded and glanced to Yuu.

"I know we don't have time to go over it all in detail right now, but it has something to do with you Yuu," she told him. The black haired boy looked decidedly confused.

"Me? Why?" Mika glanced their way. Akane looked towards where the battle was taking place.

"Let me ask you something….I know you and Mika both are Psychometric users….but what else can you do?" she inquired.

"Mika can use Abjure which allows the user to bind someone's soul to the body and prevent them from dying. It also has other abilities, right now though I couldn't tell you off the top of my head." The blonde nodded.

"Yuu is a Naturopath – when you were hurt he used that ability to heal you. it has some other properties, but they aren't that well known," Mika said.

"The two of you have extremely rare and powerful gifts – I shouldn't be surprised…then I can tell you something Yuu…" the black haired boy looked to her.

"What is it Akane?" he asked.

Akane looked him over. Yuu had become such a beautiful young man. He had grown up and become stronger than she was so fast – it seemed like centuries had past – yet she couldn't help herself when she reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair and cupped his cheek. He and Mika were family, and she knew that they were special, she knew the truth and she also knew they had the ability to help many lives survive this war. She took a deep breath as she looked into deep emerald eyes and smiled.

"Your blood is different from normal humans – in more ways than one – but the main one is that the blood of a very powerful Naturopath like you…..can give their blood to a vampire and it will slowly over the course of a month…turn them human again." He stilled.

"Wait are you telling us that Yuu's blood is a cure for vampirism? Then how come they didn't start becoming human again as soon as they started drinking his blood?" asked Mika.

"It was dormant. This gift you have Yuu is extremely special, but it also has another ability. I believe the reason the Nobles never touched you was because they could sense it inside you….your blood will kill them if they take enough. A sip of it could drastically weaken them as well as make them sickly." Yuu looked down momentarily before looking back outside.

"What if I blocked Guren's next attack and let Ferid drink my blood? Just enough? Could that give us a better chance?" he asked. Akane stared at him as did Mika.

"Yes, but you're taking a huge risk in doing that! If Ferid gets his hands on you he'll probably try and take you away!" Mika looked to her.

"What if we created a diversion? The two of us, let Yuu get in there and let Ferid get him. He already said how much he wants to get his blood why not let him? Then Guren and Yuu can get him with their weapons – it's actually a really good plan," he told her.

"You do realize what we're risking right?" the two nodded.

"If this goes wrong….." Yuu paused.

"Then we could be captured, but if we don't do it then the others are going to die," Mika stated. Akane took a deep breath.

"Okay, so I think we should do it this way…."

Out on the battlefield Guren and Ferid were matched skill for skill – the others were taking care of the underlings fairly well – but they were still greatly outnumbered and with Yuu and Mika in hiding with Akane Guren could hopefully get the others from Shinoa's squad out of danger and get out of the area. It could mean leaving Shinjuku to the vampires, but their lives were important. He took a deep breath as he once more locked blades with Ferid who was still smiling. The man was using his nails – which were actually quite sharp – to block him. He gritted his teeth at the idea. Outdone by a vampire with fingernails as their weapon, how humiliating. He kept his head level though as he charged Ferid and then was flung backwards. The man laughed at him as he took in shaky breaths. Akane hadn't wanted to but she had done a fair job of hurting him earlier and now his body was starting to severally feel the effect. He had already taken one pill and Guren knew his body couldn't even potentially handle the strain of another, but he was going to risk it. Taking a deep breath he reached into his pocket for the container when Ferid stepped forward with his fangs out ready to bite him. It was in that moment that there was a loud grind of metal meeting metal and someone stepped in front of him. Without time to block Guren had been grateful until he saw that it was Yuu who had been bitten.

The others had been shocked, but Ferid only smiled as the boy hissed in pain at the bite on his shoulder. Guren stared in fear – actual fear – as the boy let the vampire get a mouthful of his blood before slashing at him with his blade. Ferid stepped away and licked his lips as he looked at the boy. Yuu looked a little shaken by it, but despite that he seemed prepared to fight by Guren's side. The Lieutenant Colonel of the Moon Demon Company looked at the others who were being aided by Mika and Akane. He sighed before facing Ferid as the others were back to back with them suddenly and the man laughed.

"Why thank you Yuu, I was quite right – your blood is delicious – it has a certain spice to it that Mika's lacks. I suppose you thought you could help keep Guren safe? You've only made me stronger," Ferid said.

"You sure about that you flamboyant bastard?" Akane smirked a bit as the boy held his sword up to face the Noble.

"I am positive, it feels quite silly for you to think otherwise – you know that vampires get stronger by drinking blood," he said.

The others watched as a dark smile came to the emerald eyed boy's face as he set slightly malevolent eyes on the silver haired vampire. Guren was unsure of what the boy was so apparently pleased with but the others also seemed a little concerned as they watched him. Yuu laughed just a fraction – the smile becoming slightly demonic – as Ferid watch him. The group tensed as Ferid rose an eyebrow at the statement before Yuu posed the blade in his hands.

"Asuramaru…..give me a hand here…."

Ferid did not block the attack – he couldn't – the boy flew by him like a gust of wind and pain ripped through him as one of his arms went flying. It wasn't a direct hit but it would do. Ferid turned to look at him and questioned what the boy was planning when the deep purple marks of his demon appeared on him again and a scream of pain was met by the others as several of the vampires behind Ferid fell to their ashen deaths as the others attacked them. Guren knelt down in confusion as they looked the boy over. It was then that it hit.

Liquid fire split through Ferid's body and he screamed causing all on the field to stop and stare as he gripped his head and began to struggle with the pain that split through him. Guren looked to Yuu who tugged his collar out of the way to show the bite mark slowly closing up into nothing – Ferid stared in shock and pain as he went down – and looked at the bite wound area that had not so much as a scar. Guren stared as well a bit surprised while the others closed in around them again. Yu put the collar of his uniform back in place and started to walk towards Ferid who had a wild and pained look in his eyes.

"What did you….do?" he asked. Yuu gave him a rather apathetic look.

"You Nobles think you're the top of the food chain because your strong, well, guess what? You're not Gods….you're a pathetic creature that belongs in the shadows….and something can put a stop to you." the others watched as Ferid looked at the boy.

"And what is that….exactly boy?" Ferid inquired as he gripped the front of his shirt in pain.

"Naturopathic blood…..the blood of healers – something you clearly didn't know when you bit me otherwise you wouldn't have." The silver haired vampire felt his eyes grow wide as he looked at the teenager.

"You're a Naturopath? Damn….I didn't think one that strong….existed…" Yuu posed his sword to lop the vampire's head off.

"To bad for you I know what can kill you now."

Just as he went to strike Ferid a hand gripped his wrist and threw him back. Mika without thinking had activated his Psychometry and used the speed to catch up with Yuu and grab him before he got hurt. They tumbled and Akane raced to their side and ducked down as a laugh filled the area and the others stared onwards as they realized how grave their situation was.

"Mind if I join the party?" They were officially in one of the worst positions they had ever been in thus far.

{…}

 _I don't want nobody to get killed I'll come and get you I am always ready to fight._

{…}

Author's Note: GOMENAI SAI! Sorry guys! I start my junior year this fall and have been swamped! With pre-school stuff. Am still swamped. I wanted to get this out two days ago but haven't been able to sit down and put it up.

Anyways, who do you think that was that just stepped in? We're getting closer to the big scenes! Whose excited *hands go up all over* I'm so happy! well I won't blab.

My readers are awesome!

Here's the…

PREVIEW:

They were in serious trouble, more than with Ferid and his band of merry psychopathic blood suckers, more than if a hoard of Four Horseman of John came trampling through the area, more than if someone would have let lose all the horrors that were still unknown in this screwed up world. And that reason was because there was not one, nor two or three Nobles – but four now standing before the Moon Demon Company. The lower level vampires be damned they were in a position that should have been deemed far too unbelievable for even their twisted reality.

"If we don't think of something fast – we won't be going back home on our own two feet."

Chapter 21: Tear Drops


	21. Chapter 21: Tear Drops

Chapter 21: Tear Drops

Of all the things that could have happened right when Yuu had taken such a big risk to bring Ferid down – this was not one of the best ones – everyone stared between Guren's position right next to Ferid and another Noble, then to where Mika was with Yuu in his arms currently held close to his chest – the black haired boy was not moving – and Akane who was kneeling next to the blonde in panic. Shinoa felt fear rise in her throat as she broke away from the others only to be kicked back and into the ground when another vampire in white without a hood arrived. She gritted her teeth in pain and then glanced to Mika and Akane who were trying to rouse Yuu who though not conscious looked to be in pain.

" _The impact could have broken something….I need to get too him…"_

"Mind if I join the party?" their eyes locked with the three Nobles present and Ferid stood weakened from the effects of Yuu's blood.

"I wouldn't mind that right now….I got tricked by that boy you tossed. He isn't dead is he?" questioned Ferid. The other shook his head.

"Doubtful, something like him won't die like that – they're far too sturdy – plus when I grabbed him I felt him activate his Psychometric ability. He's just unconscious….the blonde caught him." The silver haired vampire nodded.

"Yes well….did you know he's a Naturopath?" the other felt his eyes grow wide.

"No way…..damn and I thought that he felt strange when we fought just outside of Shinjuku," he said.

"Come now Crowley…..that boy bested you?" the others tensed. Crowley shrugged.

"He could have – there's….something not right about him…." The others braced themselves.

"I gotta ask, why send for more Nobles Ferid?" the two Nobles looked to Guren.

"Never can have too many allies…" Guren looked at them as the others stared.

"Right well….we…."

Before Guren could speak he was slapped away by Ferid who sent him into a chunk of turned up street asphalt. The group panicked as they tried to block the attacks being sent after them from the nobles. There were worse things than the hooded vampires and that was the Nobles and their subordinates – a purple haired vampire flew by and caught Kimizuki on the back, scratching him and causing him to swipe his sword upwards nearly hitting Mitsuba. He had no time to apologize as the four of them fought off the vampires. Shinoa felt anxiety rise in her as Akane fought off some of the vampires while Mika tried to wake Yuu up.

" _He's hurt, and I doubt that he'll wake up until his ability is finished healing whatever happened….the friction of being thrown like that could have easily broken his arm or even ribs….Mika keep him safe."_ Shinoa sliced through the vampire nearest to her and glanced over to the three siblings. For now she could only hope they could keep Yuu safe.

Akane thrust her sword forward and spun on her heels as she shot another one a glare before lopping off its head. She was going to make sure these vampires got what they deserved. Her eyes glanced to Mika who was checking Yuu's pulse, relieved that he was alive but anxious because he hadn't barely moved since getting thrown. The way he was tossed could have easily killed him if he hadn't managed to turn mid-air as he had and if he hadn't been caught by Mika the impact into the ground would have killed him easily. She felt relief go through her when the boy flinched and Mika started talking to him to get his attention.

"Yuu! Hey! Come on! Open your eyes!" he shook the other boy a bit and felt relief flood him when the boy scrunched his eyes a bit and made a faint humming noise.

"Mika?!" he glanced to Akane who sliced through another vampire.

"He's okay, it's the Naturopathic ability – when someone with is hurt bad enough they don't wake up until their healed. It won't be much longer though – it works pretty quick," he said as the girl kicked one of the vampires before hissing at them as she sliced through two of them.

"Can he fight?" Mika looked to her and then at Yuu.

"Probably…the strain is getting to us both though….we can probably use the psychometric ability again but the time will be cut in half greatly," he said.

"Sixteen minutes originally right? So how long do you think?" Mika looked at her before shaking Yuu again who made a slightly pained noise before blearily opening his eyes.

"Good to see you awake – you gonna make it?" he asked as the boy sat up slowly.

"I think…..what threw me?" green eyes looked over to where Guren was and the two saw Yuu's body tense.

"Crowley did it – you just about killed Ferid and he stopped you. Mika caught you thankfully," Akane said. He nodded as he grabbed Asuramaru and stood a little wobbly.

"Think we can get in there and give them a hand?" green and blue looked to one another before looking into brown eyes.

"Akane, what about you?" asked Yuu.

"I am going to help you both fight. There is no way in hell that I am going to be made to just watch and not fight alongside the people I've chosen sides with!" Mika smiled as he sighed and Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Alright, can you keep up?" questioned the black haired boy as his eyes went from emerald to electric green. She nodded and watched as Mika's own eyes went from sapphire to an electric blue.

"Of course I can."

With that the three of them split up. Mika and Akane went to assist the others and Yuu went up to Guren – full speed – the three of them simultaneously blocked attacks from vampires and the others only breathed a sigh of relief while Guren looked at the boy holding Crowley off. He was surprisingly glad Yuu had jumped in when he did, mostly because he knew that none of them could survive an attack from two Nobles. Guren took his sword and slashed at Ferid who still was to wobbly from drinking Yuu's blood. He glanced to his pupil and adopted son – he wondered when he started thinking of the boys like that – before receiving a nod where both he and Yuu attacked the Nobles together.

What had outright shocked the two Nobles was that the two humans – though one was bordering on inhuman – had little to no trouble keeping up with them. Crowley tried to lead Yuu off and had managed to create some space between him and the other two but unfortunately it only left him open. The black haired boy, was nothing short of dangerous. When his sword was thrown outward in an attack electric green fire flew outwards with black wind and Crowley was left with no choice but to block and be sent flying. He felt a few scratches come his way while the boy landed a hit to his chest as the sword cut his side. He hissed as a small plume of ash came from the wound and he looked at the boy.

"Damn kid….you are good….Yuuichiro Hyakuya is that your name?" the boy narrowed his eyes.

"What about it?" Crowley shrugged.

"Your pretty intense – that feeling your giving off….it's like us, but not, it's like a human with strong abilities but not….what are you exactly?" he blocked another attack.

"I'm human." Yuu glared at the vampire who pushed him back before they locked blades again.

"That's not what I'm feeling. The energy around you isn't….even remotely human, nor vampire, nor demonic...its something else…" Yuu felt Asuramaru quiver internally and he paused as he looked at the man.

" _Asuramaru? What's wrong?"_ the demon was giving off the sensation of fear and discomfort, curiosity, and confusion.

" _ **Yuu….be careful….something's….wrong…"**_

He tisked while Guren watched him. Even he could sense it coming – just on the edge of it all. He took a deep breath and hoped that the boy would be okay and it wouldn't activate. His eyes glanced to Mika and Akane who had broken off to help in groups. Mika had Yoichi and Mitsuba with him while Akane had Shinoa and Kimizuki. Taking a deep breath he focused on his fight with the slightly sluggish Ferid – he thanked Yuu for what he'd done – in high hopes that he had given them an advantage. But the problem with his well-chosen risk may have only bought them enough time to run.

Guren looked to Yuu who was keeping up with Crowley. The boy had activated his gift again, and though that was giving him the ability to keep up with the Noble it was also wearing his body down. He looked him over as he gasped heavily, shoulders heaving and face looking a bit pale. Much more of this would send his body past the point it could handle and put Yuu officially out of commission. His eyes glanced to Mika who was in a similar state. If they didn't let up on that ability soon then they were going to end up putting everyone at risk. He frowned as he slashed Ferid across the stomach – ashes flying away and the silver haired vampire jumped back while he went towards Yuu.

The second Guren got to him Crowley had sliced forward. Guren felt the blade cut through his side and barrel rolled with the boy who let out a near yelp when they went flying and landed away from the others who were now at the mercy of not two but three Nobles. Yuu went to stand and felt Guren wrap an arm around his waist to hold him in place. The boy looked at him with fearful eyes before glancing him over.

"Don't even think about it – you can't waste that much energy on healing my wounds," he said. Yuu crouched down next to him nearly panting for air while the Lieutenant Colonel looked him over.

"And you'll be of no help to us if you die from this." Sharp electric green looked to him.

"Shut up! Listen, how much longer can you hold out in that state?" Guren questioned him as he looked the boy over. Yuu took in a deep shuttering breath and looked to the others.

"As long as I need too….it might nearly kill me but my Naturopathic ability is trying to heal me as I go so I'm getting boosts the same can't be said for Mika….Abjure will keep him from dying but he doesn't have a healing ability and that other one is eating away at his energy – Fenrir is loyal to him so that doesn't worry me but I don't know in total how much any of us can take…." The boy coughed and Guren stilled in slight panic.

"Yuu?" the boy shook his head.

"I'll be fine….I just have to get rid of those Nobles….Asuramaru? I need help," he called to the blade and went silent momentarily. Guren knew the demon was saying something.

" _ **You can't do this! You're straining your body to much! Yuuichiro! I can't keep it held back if you keep this up you…."**_

" _I'm sure I get it Asuramaru….but….my family is in danger…..just help me…."_

Guren watched as the demon's marks appeared on the boy's skin and he stood before taking a deep breath before looking at Crowley. Electric green eyes locked onto him and let out the breath he had been holding before darting after the Noble who turned in time to be hit square in the stomach by Yuu who grabbed him and tumbled. The two stood with their swords locked. Guren stood shakily and went towards the others when someone flicked him out of the way and sent him tumbling. Sayuri screamed in shock and called his name as did the others who were still dealing with the rest of them he told them not to come and to pay attention before looking back at Ferid who sighed as he glanced at the others.

"I must admit, you humans are pretty impressive….especially dear Yuuichiro and Mikaela. They've become quite proactive warriors – I always did think that they would be good fighters, but I suppose with you training them they would naturally get better…atop that Yuuichiro had a type of predatory feeling to him even as a child now…..he reminds of a wolf almost….sleek and stealthy….quite an interesting creature he is do you even know what your hiding?" Ferid questioned as he looked the wounded man over.

"Yea I have an idea as to what he is….I've done my own research and it's plenty interesting what you want him and Mika for though won't work." Ferid hummed as he looked Guren in the eye.

"And why is that?" the man looked at the boy and Ferid's eyes followed. The child had Crowley on the ropes as if it was a game and was actually _smiling_ as they fought.

"Because he would slaughter anyone who dared to come near him – he's much more vicious than Mika or the others – don't think even for a second that you'd succeed in subduing him because you wouldn't he'd go on a war path….give up while you can," he said.

"Oh? Then why not you? Surrender while you can livestock you're just…."

A flash of bright green and blue went his way and sliced into the building they were standing near. Ferid felt his eyes grow wide as Crowley back stepped from Yuu whose eyes rotated in his direction. The malice coming off of them both was enough to suffocate someone. The others tensed, chills racing up their spines as their blood shot cold and anxiety coiled in their system. Electric colored eyes of blue and green locked onto the Nobles and they momentarily paused.

"Let's finish this…..ASURAMARU!" green flames and black wind split through the area where Crowley was at sending him flying away at a breakneck speed. The vampire now gone – though potentially not dead – was left wherever he had landed in the distance and Yuu locked eyes to the two female vampires and then to Ferid who flinched.

"Oh my….I believe I am the next target…" he moved away from Guren who looked at the boy stepping towards them.

"Mika?" the blonde nodded.

"I got it…step back…" Akane pushed herself away as the others readied their weapons.

"FENRIR!" the sword flashed blue and the blonde was sent flying. She tumbled and laid on the ground in wounds as the others prepared for the next step in the fight.

Ferid stared at the black haired boy who charged him – half of the time cutting into him and the ground. The Noble hopped about the place with Yuu on his tail while Guren managed to stand and get to the others and waited to see what would come their way next. The two others had been faring well when suddenly a crash came through the area and the Nobles swapped places. There was a scream and the others stared as Crowley knocked Yuu out of the way and Ferid lunged for Guren. Mika was snatched by the blonde woman he had attacked and the vampires swarmed.

The group felt themselves being over taken. Mika struggled with the female Noble while Guren did the same with Ferid. Akane tried to help holding off the blue haired Noble female and the rest dealt with the random vampires that had come in. As their fight progressed the group began to believe they were going to still hold them of when the blonde vampire wrestling with Mika shrieked as the boy coughed up a bit of blood and coughed as he managed to pierce her through the stomach with his blade. The ash fell away and she screamed as she ran in agony and left Mika there unable to barely move.

"MIKA!" Guren glanced his way before feeling Ferid's nails scratch his cheek he growled before slicing at the man as the others tried to push the blue haired female off of them and get to the blonde.

" _Fenrir….I can't move…my body it…won't….."_ Mika could feel the demon nod.

" _ **I swore allegiance to you unless you lost your will – you have not – I will continue to defend you…I shall honor my agreement!"**_

A blue aura shot from the sword still in Mika's hand and formed into a translucent blue wolf that howled as the vampires neared. Though he had seen it once before it still dumbfounded him to no end that Fenrir could actual form itself to defend him. He hoped that it would do so just until the others could get to him – hopefully Yoichi could form a shield around them and give him time to recuperate – thus far the fight between them and the blue haired female was constantly turning sides, Guren and Ferid were almost matched thanks to Yuu's intervention, but Yuu himself was starting to pale and grow a bit slower.

" _Come on Yuu – just a bit longer please….."_

Mika's silent plead was not answered. As soon as Crowley got pushed off Yuu coughed up a large amount of blood and sunk to the ground. The Noble lost interest and went to the others. Guren managed to shove Ferid away but was instantly caught by the throat as Crowley observed the state the others were in. Yuu took in a pained breath as he looked at the others in panic. He was scared, more than he had ever been in four years and it had little to do with the current situation. It was fear of losing the people he loved – Ferid and the other three would kill Guren, Kimizuki would never get to see his sister again, Yoichi would never avenge his sister, Mika would lose Mitsuba, and Shinoa – tears welled in his eyes at the mere thought – he couldn't bare it.

The single idea of any of them dying, of being dragged back to the vampire city after four years of freedom only to be used and watch the vampires conduct another Reign on the world – humanity falling into shadows – he had heard what Ferid said about four Seraphims. He didn't want those things creating evil and chaos in the world. He needed strength, but not Asuramaru's who would take his body and cost him everything he held so dear – he needed something more. He needed to fight, to make those vampires wish they had never even laid a hand on any of them. Someone shouted and he saw Akane trying to fight off the vampires with the others. Yoichi managed to take several down, but ultimately was unable to protect them.

The boy was smacked away and yelped in pain as he landed against rubble. Kimizuki was thrown and Mitsuba held up by her hair by the blonde female Noble. His eyes narrowed as he tried to move – his body wouldn't listen to him despite what he did – Asuramaru squirmed internally as he tried to sit himself up and move. Mika had managed to crawl onto his stomach and drag himself across the ground towards him but had been kicked away by Ferid who laughed. Tears welled in his eyes.

" _I've let everyone down."_

The blue haired Noble female grabbed Yoichi and laughed as she slung him across the area causing him to roll and yelp when he made contact with more rubble. Kimizuki was kicked by the blonde while Ferid dug his foot into Mika's back. Pain flooded him – he hated this – he was losing everything again. He watched as Guren went after Ferid and was caught by the throat while Mika gave him a look that told him he expected to either die or be separated. Either way they were never going to see one another again once the vampires took them away. He heard a scream of pain as Mitsuba was dragged by a bluish-purple haired vampire and she kicked trying to get lose. The other members of Moon Demon Company were trapped as well.

"Mitsuba!" Mika tried to move and Ferid dug his heel into his back.

"No Mika….you and your brother and sister are coming back with us. Just watch while we take care of your little girlfriend and the others," Ferid said.

"You son of a…." Guren was choked as Ferid held him in place.

Yuu struggled and tried to move again – the second he started to sit up pain ripped through him – his eyes grew wide and his body stiffened as he let out a silent scream of pain as his vision went black. It was the scream of someone he cared for that brought him back to consciousness. He shakily rolled his head towards Shinoa who was in the grip of Crowley and Akane who was being held in place by another hooded vampire. His heart sounded so loud in his ears, he could hear people screaming, the laughter of the vampires echoing and the pained expressions on the faces of those he loved.

" _Please….don't make me lose them….I can't bare it…"_

" _ **Yuuichiro! Don't! Please I can't hold it off!"**_

" _Asura…..maru…..am I going to lose them?"_ the demon was panicking and he felt her fear and discomfort as he felt his vision flicker his consciousness fading as he tried to grasp what would happen now. They couldn't fight, the others were dying, he was about to lose everyone.

" _ **Yuuichiro!"**_

 **{….}**

 _His eyes flickered weakly as he looked at the area around him. It was bathed in a warm gold light – the sky was filled with the radiance of the sun – but it changed and he watched it as it shifted from the gold warmth of the dawn to the cool embrace of night. The moon black and rimmed in blood red as he slowly sat himself up. Around him was a garden of shadows and silver light – an unkempt state that reminded him of something from centuries ago – he looked around from where he was and looked to see Asuramaru walking forward with tears streaming down her face. He stared as she looked to him and wiped her face._

" _I never thought I would be so scared of something inside my contractor…" he stared still at her._

" _What are you talking about?" she bit her lip._

" _Yuuichiro….that part of you that isn't human….the other half of your bloodline…." Yuu grasped her upper arms._

" _What about it? Asuramaru!" the girl felt her body shake._

" _It's waking up….and I can't…." the sound of a horn being blown came to them and she screamed as she put her hands over her ears and he panicked as he wrapped his arms around her trying to steady the demon as she screamed._

" _Asuramaru!" she grabbed his shoulders and he stared at her with wide eyes._

" _I CAN'T STOP IT! I CAN'T STOP IT!"_

 _He tried to calm her and failed as pain ripped through him and he felt something tare through his body like intense heat. Asuramaru stepped back in fear as he dropped and clutched his head screaming in agony as he felt whatever it was tare through the flesh of his back, blood pooling around him as gruesome and half formed black wings flared out behind him – the bone still showing through the flesh and blood matted feathers. She stared as he continued to scream, pain unbearable as he tried to reason what was happening. The demon's arms wrapped around him in hopes of helping him and pain ripped through her as his mere touch seemed to burn at her flesh._

" _Asura….please let…..AHHHHHHH." Yuu felt agony tare through him again as the wings weakly flexed in a manner of a half dead creature made for flight._

" _Please, stop it Yuu! You can control it! Please!" he felt his body shaking weakly as he looked up at her and felt something wet roll down his cheek._

" _Asuramaru….I…." everything went black._

" _YUUICHIRO!"_

 **{…..}**

A sudden chill filled the area as both vampire and human alike froze. Mika looked to his brother in questioning as the cold went to heat and fear swam through them. The group watched as Yuu forced himself into a sitting position and struggled into a standing position. His body almost moving like a slowly activating mechanical doll. His body managed a half standing position his shoulders still slumped a bit as he took in deep gulps of air before looking at Shinoa. The girl was in tears as Crowley pulled away with blood covering his mouth. The vampire looked to him in questioning as did the others as he looked at them and his eyes went dead.

The light faded from them and the boy tilted his head as the sclera of his right eye went from white to blood red and a line of blood ran from that eye. Mika froze in horror as Guren felt his eyes widen. The boy looked to him and a small wicked smile came to his face before pain ripped through him again and the boy screamed as he clutched his head in pain as black unformed wings tore through his uniform and spread behind him. Mostly bone, shadow, and decayed looking feathers matted in blood the sight was nothing short of horrible as he struggled to keep himself sane through the pure torture that tore through his body. Mika struggled under Ferid who had lessened his pressure and let him get to him.

The blonde ran to his brother who nearly collapsed into his arms as the vampires and humans stared nothing short of terrified while Mika struggled to hold the boy still. His grip straining as the other fought against him until he froze and Mika felt something in him scream to step back. The boy kept his head down, bangs hiding his eyes as the line of blood red turned black and he slowly swayed a bit.

"Yuu!"

In seconds he received a response as he was thrown away like he weighed nothing by the smaller teenager. The others yelped in shock as Mika sat himself up fear and held his side – he felt his ribs crackle – they were definitely broken. The boy swayed and Ferid hummed as he eyed the malformed wings coming from the boy's back. They were rather large – far too big to be completely undeveloped. He kept his grip on Guren as he turned to the boy who had yet to look at anyone. He swayed in a stumbling motion, his body still internally trembling from pain as they stared in shock at the scene before them.

"Oh my, look at this….looks like the Black Seraphim decided to wake up. Isn't that right Yuuichiro Amane?"

The boy looked up to him. His right eye gone – nothing but a black socket – while the other was bloodshot and crazed looking. The boy stood half-way upright and dragged the blade of Asuramaru along the pavement. The sight along something from hell. The others froze as Ferid laughed a little and Crowley dropped Shinoa who curled up in pain as she stared at the boy. The promise ring on a chain around her neck felt cold and she felt pure pain go through her and tears well in her eyes as she stared at Yuu who looked like something that had walked out of hell itself.

"So that's what a Seraphim looks like huh? That's damn freaky!" Crowley said as he looked at the boy.

Yuu looked to him with a straight, cold expression and Crowley felt fear rip through him as he blinked and the boy vanished. He blinked again and the boy was in front of him with his sword raised. Fear curled in his belly as he slung the sword outwards and a title wave of green fire and black wind tore through the area and sent Crowley into the nearest building. Guren felt horror go through him as he realized in that instant that the boy was different from last time. Mika sat up clutching his side as the others stared onward in horror as the boy turned on Ferid who dropped Guren and tried to get away. The second attack took the gas station that had been used as a hiding spot by Yuu, Mika, and Akane earlier off the map in a second.

The vampire stepped back in fear of the monster before them and in that moment the others knew something was coming. Yuu looked in their direction and tilted his head as he locked eyes with them and their blood went ice cold. They saw it in his eyes, in his body language and in his expression – he was going to kill them – and he had no way of stopping it. Mika moved to their direction in a stumbling motion and barely made it in time before he shouted at them.

"YOICHI! PUT UP A SHIELD! NOW!" An attack was sent out and an explosion went off while Guren stared just as the Nobles did. He had made such a horrible mistake – this was a monster that couldn't be controlled – not Yuu and now he could only hope someone could wake him up before it was too late.

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away don't take all of the weight. You always do There will always be something you cannot control we will overcome._ _ **Your salvation has begun**_

{…}

Author's Note: Whew, that was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be seeing as I've had to rework the scene a bit. You know that Mika wasn't on their side and Akane was dead. So I know this is a big scene you've all waited for.

The next chapter has another scene you've all being looking forward to as well…. #-#

Well….here's you're…..

PREVIEW:

If you were given one chance to save someone you loved would you? Even if it could cost you your life? Would you put everything on the line because you loved them so much you couldn't bear the thought of life without them? Even if it ultimately could kill you as well? If you could bring them back from the brink of self-destruction by showing them how much you truly loved them, how unbearable the world would be without them just by showing them that would you do it? Without a moment of hesitation?

"You promised me you would come back whole….WAKE UP YUU! PLEASE!"

Chapter 22: Seraph


	22. Chapter 22: Seraph

Chapter 22: Seraph

It was like a scene from hell itself. None of them could barely move as Crowley did his best to bring down the transformed boy that was their comrade and friend. Guren had gotten into the shield Yoichi had thrown up at just the right moment. It had been a miracle that it had even survived the attack. Currently he had shot four arrows in the direction of a compass to stabilize it – the information having come from Gekkoin – and while it was stable and the vampires were keeping Yuu busy, they were not winning. Ferid had steered clear of the fight with Crowley and the black haired boy but how long the vampire could keep him occupied was anyone's guess.

"What the….hell is that thing!" snapped Kimizuki.

"It's like some sort of….demon or…" Mika let out a hiss of pain as Mitsuba checked his ribs.

"No its not….this isn't his fault…right Guren?" Mika growled out the statement and the man looked at him and then to Yuu as he lashed out another attack to send Crowley flying.

"I admit to giving him a set of pills that were designed to bring that out but I'm still surprised….." the others looked to him in anger and then confusion.

"Surprised about what? That you forced him to transform and it hurt like hell? You knew that it was painful and decided what? That you could use it as a weapon? We're not tools for war _Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose_!" Mika snarled.

"I know….I made a mistake and I own up to it but….it's not the same as it was last time…." The blonde nearly hissed in rage.

"The fuck it's not! Look at him! You should have known it would develop with age like our gifts did and not forced it out of him – he is in pain from this and it is _your fault!_ " he growled.

"I know…I was counting on you being able to wake him up but…he slung you away like you were nothing…" Guren looked to Mika as Mitsuba finished wrapping his waist with bandages and he buttoned his uniform jacket after he put his shirt back on.

"Does he not even recognize us then?" asked Yoichi.

"He's under the influence of that power – it's still uncontrollable because he's never practiced with it…hell he doesn't even remember what happened last time! What were you thinking?" Guren looked at them.

"Yuu has a remarkable power and I thought that if we were in a tight spot he could use it but….I didn't anticipate that…" he answered.

"That he'd become a homicidal monster?" finished Kimizuki.

"Basically but…" a fist connected with his jaw and the others looked at Mika who shot him an icy glare while Akane stared onward at the fight going outside of the teal tinted shield.

"He's my brother – watch what you say about him – this is going to be fixed and you are going to explain in detail what happened and what this has to do with us," Mika growled.

"With the two of you?" he looked at Mitsuba and the others.

"I'm just like him….this….is the rare genetic difference we have from other humans….and it isn't human at all," he answered. The others froze.

"What is it?" it was then that Akane spoke.

"The Seraph of the End…..one of the four Seraphims – Fallen Angels – sent to decide the fate of humanity….I've been trying to get information about this too Guren for a while now because he….he can help them learn control….sir…please…" she turned to them tears in her eyes.

"Akane…" she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Please….let me help them – Yuu is my brother so is Mika – i-if I lost them I wouldn't be able to bear it please….." she wiped her eyes as Mitsuba and the others looked at the fight as Crowley was nearly sliced in half by a second attack that sent a shockwave strong enough to shake even their ground within the shield.

"It's so strong what…" Mika looked at them slightly.

"If it's true and we both are these Seraphims then we need to control it….Akane, how do we stop it?" the brunette bit her lip in anxiety.

"Someone that the person loves has to stop them – it's the only way to bring them to their senses – but…." The others looked between her and Mika.

"He tossed Mika away like he was ragdoll and even hurt him," said Kimizuki.

"Not the love of a family member….someone who's near and dear to their heart….special….their soulmate…." The others felt concern strike them.

"But Yuu isn't like that…he doesn't….have anyone like that…." Stated Yoichi. Mika nodded.

In the middle of this Shinoa undid the first two buttons of her uniform and pulled out the silver chain holding her promise ring on it. She clutched it while thinking of what to do. There were several things that came to mind but her heart couldn't understand what to do in order to save him. Was she going to lose him then and there? What was going to happen to him? What about the others? What would happen if she went out there? Her eyes closed as tears burned them.

" _ **Mistress….if you love this creature…..show him you love him with all your heart…"**_ her eye snapped open as tears ran down her face as she realized that the demon had been right. She looked at them as she deactivated her scythe and tucked it away. The group stilled as she wiped her eyes and clutched the ring in her hand tightly.

"Shinoa? What do you have there?" asked Mika.

"Its….something that I kept to make sure I kept my promise…." The group looked confused.

"Promise to who?" asked Guren. She held her palm up to show the ring.

"To Yuu that I would come back alive….because….I love him…he…" she felt tears fall down her face again.

"Shinoa…." She clutched the ring close to her chest.

"He has the other one around his neck – I gave it to him before we left to our mission…I don't want to lose him…." She felt so weak, so helpless but could do nothing but cry as she realized that this was where she could lose him to not vampires or a war but to himself.

"You can save him….Shinoa….you have the power to save him and bring him back but…." She looked to Akane.

"I'll do it…." Akane nodded.

"Let me go with you just in case – the rest of you need to be prepared to block us off from Ferid and the others….please….let me help you save my brother…." She groveled before them with her forehead nearly pressed to the dirty ground as she pleaded.

"You don't have to beg us Akane, we're going to help you…he's our family too," said Mitsuba. The girl looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you…."

Not a minute later Shinoa and Akane were heading towards the area where Yuu and Crowley were with the others covering them. The periwinkle haired girl couldn't have been happier that Akane had asked to help and come with her. She needed her help – this was their only chance of saving him – and with their combined efforts they had a higher chance of bringing the boy back to his senses. Shinoa ran next to the girl with her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the ring on its silver chain thump against her uniform now that it was out in the open. She felt encouragement from it for some reason as she started to walk faster towards him. Akane blocked most of the other vampires because she knew that the girl was going to need all the strength she had in her to make Yuu realize what was happening.

" _I'm scared…but I trust you Shinoa…so please….bring him back okay?"_

Shinoa had wondered for a while why she had chosen to speak up about the truth of what was happening between her and Yuu at that moment. Because she knew that someone had to step forward? Because she could no longer contain the secret and had to let them know in case both she and him died? No, to be honest she thought of it simply – If you were given one chance to save someone you loved would you? Even if it could cost you your life? Would you put everything on the line because you loved them so much you couldn't bear the thought of life without them? Even if it ultimately could kill you as well? If you could bring them back from the brink of self-destruction by showing them how much you truly loved them, how unbearable the world would be without them just by showing them that would you do it? Without a moment of hesitation?

This was her one chance, and she wouldn't squander it – Shinoa knew how to bring him back – and she was going to do it and more than likely cry her eyes out afterwards, but it was worth it if he was alive and if he was okay. She felt her heart pound, her breathing quicken as the boy tangled with not one but two vampire Nobles who were easily being outdone by him. Yuu was strong, feral, and psychotic in this state and the half formed wings that stretched at him in odd manners that almost looked to tense to be comfortable and his reactions and responses though quick at time seemed mechanical. The two girls bolted for the three fighting when suddenly the boy let out an attack and the two vampires were thrown away like they were nothing. The boy stumbled a bit, bangs shadowing his eyes as the two girls who had went down to be kept from being blown away started to look up. The sound of a sword being dragged caught their attention as the boy began stumbling towards them.

Fear laced through Shinoa as she stared into those dead, _soulless_ , eyes. They were the same eyes that had always been full of fire, passion, strength, courage, a flicker of intelligence, and a spark of mischief and full of adoration for those he counted as family. Now they were nothing like before, dark and haunting – cold. She wanted him back and she wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay to stop fighting. It took moments for that to go downhill. The boy raised his sword at her and Shinoa felt tears trace down her face as she found herself unable to move. In the mere moment that the boy would have struck her she felt someone move from her side and a pained scream slip past Akane as she felt the blade of Asuramaru pierce her chest. She took in a deep breath as she tried to handle the pain while a flush of ash appeared.

"Don't do it Yuu! Please!" she begged him and he leaned in closer to her ear – the black eye socket locked on Shinoa who felt her skin go white as her blood ran cold.

"Get out of the way vampire bitch." Akane felt a jolt go through her as she was nearly ran through completely by the blade.

"No….Yuu! Don't!"

Shinoa didn't think when she ran around Akane and gripped the boy around the waist. He screamed the second she touched him – the others stared onward as the boy tried to pull her off him as she gripped him tighter. The two of them went down and Shinoa pinned the boy by his arms. He bared fanged teeth at her and narrowed his eyes as he was held in place. Shinoa was sitting on his stomach stretched over him with his arms held in her grasps. Panic shot through her as she realized that he was stronger than her and soon he would break free when the feral rush broke down and he started to try and find a way to harm her. Shinoa looked into his eyes – still having a hard time doing so because of the black socket – but she gulped as he snarled at her again.

"You promised me you would come back whole…." Akane looked to them as did the others as she reached for his neck and pulled the ring on the silver chain out and laid it flat against his chest while tears started to well in her eyes.

"Shinoa…." Akane mumbled to herself. This girl was risking her life to save someone she loved – she smiled small and brittle – so he had someone else now? She merely shook her head as she held the wound from Asuramaru and watched as Yuu began to struggle roaring nearly as he broke free and latched his hand around Shinoa's throat. She kept him pinned but knew she was running out of time when he began to squeeze her throat.

"WAKE UP YUU! PLEASE!" Shinoa screamed this and it stunned him just enough that she could act.

Without a second thought or hesitation she leaned down and kissed him. Yuu instantly bit down on her lip and she flinched in pain as the others stared in shock while the girl felt tears well up in her eyes as she gave him her first kiss – it tasted like blood, like tears – but it made her chest grown warm and her anxiety ease as his struggling form slowed until it stopped and she felt a hand release her throat and slide up to her hair that had fallen down in the last attack. The kiss went from rough, aggressive, and painful to soft and gentle. Shinoa opened her eyes as tears fell and looked into slightly dazed emerald eyes as she pulled away from him and he took in a shaky breath as she helped him sit up still sitting in his lap as she felt him stare at her before reaching out and wrapping her in his arms. She could feel it –he was scared of what had happened – and it was because he did remember, but he couldn't control it.

"Oh, how sweet! You two can die together," said Crowley.

The sudden sweep of energy startled Shinoa and she took in a deep breath of surprise as the boy held her too him and grabbed Asuramaru. Without much trouble or questioning he swung the blade out in a flicker like motion and still holding her to him stood with a little difficulty before locking eyes on the vampire.

"I don't think so!" Crowley stared as the boy sent another attack just as powerful as the previous ones with the girl still in his arms. The others stared in fear as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

Crowley stared in fear as the boy jumped forward – Shinoa still in his arm and curled to him – before he slashed the man across the face with the curse active. The Thirteenth progenitor yelled in pain as he stumbled back and Ferid looked at the group that had come to guard Akane and the other two teenagers before sighing.

"I guess we have no choice – I don't want that scary monster coming back out even if that girl subdued it, come Crowley, Hornd, Chess, we must take our leave from Shinjuku," Ferid said as he locked eyes with Yuu.

"Go ahead and run you bastard….I'll turn you to dust eventually." The silver haired vampire bowed and then he and the others took off.

"Thank God…." Muttered Akane as she took in a shaky breath.

"Yea…you did it Shinoa…" Yuu glanced their way before looking at Akane.

"Let me try and heal you okay?"

Akane nodded as the boy got over to her with Shinoa's support and settled on his knees while taking in deep breaths – his body was past the limit of what he could take and he was about to push it further – he clasped his hand at the wound to her sternum just at her breast line and felt warmth spread across his face as his heart pounded in his ears while Akane let him heal her. Once the pale glow of the power was used the boy removed his hands only for Shinoa to have to catch him as his vision blanked. She gathered him close in her arms as Mika came over and helped Akane up. Shinoa looked at the unconscious boy and leaned in to place a kiss to his forehead before hugging him close to her.

"Can we go home?" asked Yoichi as he felt tears of exhaustion build in his eyes. He was so tired, his body ached, and he was concerned for everyone especially Yuu, Mika, and Akane.

"Yes, you all did a good job….we can go home now."

" _Home…I want to go….home."_

 **{Three Days Later: After the Battle of Shinjuku: Shibuya Hospital}**

It had been three days since a single unit of Moon Demon Company along with Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose's unit trounced a group of four Nobles and their servants. Currently the Hiragi family was grumbling over the fact that from this point on none of that unit was available for questioning. According to Ichinose both Yuu, Mika, their sister Akane and the rest of their squad was formally under his protection – bluntly stating that they were being given the proverbial _hands off!_ And _F-you hand gesture._ Needless to say none of them were complaining. Especially the bunch that were seated in a hospital room right then.

"Three days and he's still out cold, damn…." Mika felt of his brother's forehead while Akane sat in the corner in a chair.

Shinoa and her were the same size except in some areas therefore between her and Mitsuba they had been able to give the girl some clothes to wear so she wouldn't be killed on the spot. Currently she was in leggings, a skirt, ankle boots with buckles and a button up sweater with a camisole top under it. The skirt was black and shorter – hitting mid-thigh on her – her camisole top was Champaign in color and had lace trim while her sweater was deep navy blue in tone. All in all she looked normal and rather nice.

"I'm not too worried, with the strain and the pill that Guren had given to him it isn't that surprising that his body is worn out. He needs rest….I give it four more days and he'll be awake," Akane said in a calm tone.

"By the way what do you know about all that information?" she looked to them.

"Does anyone have a laptop or something like that?" Shinoa nodded and held up a small laptop.

"Guren said I needed to type up a report so he could file it away….so…this should work," she said.

Akane took it and unclipped the tag of her choker and put it into the slot where an SD card would go into the lap top. From there she began typing away and then turned the computer around and showed them a large system of files that had shown up. They stared at it – numbered, dated, labeled, and sorted in to groups of information it had more than enough to tell them about not only what happened three days ago but what the vampires were planning.

"The story that Ferid told us when you got there is true – there are four Seraphims – two on the side of humanity and two against humanity," she stated.

"Okay, but what is Yuu? You called it the Seraph of the End that makes it sound kind of…." Akane shook her head.

"No, it's not that simple. The four of them fall under the category of a Seraph of the End because they could only come fort when humanity is in danger of dying out. The black and white seraphs are the ones who can aid humanity," she explained to them.

"And Yuu is this….Black Seraphim?" questioned Yoichi.

"Yes, I know it didn't look like it three days ago but with time and training of it…the appearance he had can go away and develop into something very beautiful….Seraphims are angels after all….well…a type of angel at least." Mika looked to his sister.

"So tell me…am I like that too?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"You are….without question you're the counter part to the Black Seraphim – the White Seraphim. Sort of like Yin and Yang – the two of you are so in synch and work so well together because basically you are brothers in every word of the sense….I even found your old family records – dating back to eighteen – twenty-six. Hold on…." She typed on the computer and clicked something before turning it around again.

"What's that?" it was an old painting of a person dressed in traditional Japanese attire hanging off their shoulders – the clothes were designed for a male they noted – and coming out of their back in watercolor and black ink were large intricate wings. At the corners of their eyes sliding slightly down in black and blood red were marks about the underside of the eye and flicking off the sides in a rather odd style that favored Egyptian kohl.

"This is one of your ancestors – this is Ichiro Amane – he was the last known person to carry the Seraph gene…" the others paused momentarily.

"Did you say Amane?" Akane nodded.

"Yuuichiro is named after this person and ironically he also inherited the Seraph Gene from him more than likely," she said.

"So Yuu's ancestor was the last one to have it but what about Mika?" Akane clicked on another file.

"Shindo…..Mitsue was also an inheritor of the Seraph Gene – he possessed the white one. Oddly enough both Yuu and Mika favor these two a great deal. I think I have a photo that was taken…ahh here it is…"

The group looked at the photo of the two standing side by side – probably in their early twenties – the blonde haired young man smiling with his arm around the other who had a wiry smile on his face. The two in the photo were identical almost to a point that the others would have been fooled if they had stood the four side by side and said they were twins.

"That's just uncanny," said Kimizuki.

"That's what I thought at first….but its okay….we just have proof of it being genetic and skipping generations. This is the latest one on record before the twentieth or twenty-first centuries. So it may have not skipped their children only been dormant."

"My question is how do you control something like that?" asked Mitsuba.

"It wouldn't be easy because of the power output, but….honestly? I think that with training you can learn how to use it like anything else." Mika nodded.

"Then when Yuu's better we can do something to start learning control over it," he said. The others stared.

"You aren't serious! Yuu by himself nearly wiped a good junk of Shinjuku off the map! How do you think we're supposed to…" he placed a hand on Mitsuba's head.

"It'll be okay Mitsu….Guren can put us in the underground training facility….Yoichi needs to practice keeping his barrier up more too," he stated.

"Okay…but I still don't like the idea of you transforming into something that caused Yuu so much pain and…." He kissed her forehead and she went red.

"Stop worrying Mitsu, it'll be okay," Mika stated. The others coughed.

"We were wondering about that – nice to see we were right." Both blondes went red in the face.

"It's cute, kind of like Yuu and Shinoa's relationship…." Akane looked to the periwinkle haired girl.

"I thought it was very romantic how the two of you had those promise rings on the entire time….by the way what do they say inside?" she asked. Shino placed a hand on her ring that was still on a chain around her neck.

"In your heart keep me close." The brunette smiled.

"It's very sweet Shinoa. And it suits the two of you very well….I'm honestly happy that the two of you ended up together….it puts me at ease," Akane said honestly.

"Oh….thank you….um…." the girl sighed.

"So, when he's better we'll get him and the rest of us down in the bunker area that I suppose you were talking about earlier Mika? To begin training those gifts better," she said.

"Yea, so….is anyone hungry? We need to get something to eat….Akane? Shinoa? Are you two coming?" the two girls looked at one another and then the others.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Shinoa said.

"I can't eat so it's not any good for me to go." The others shrugged.

"Okay, we'll check in later," said Mika as they left. Shinoa looked at Akane as she sat in her corner and Shinoa went too settled beside Yuu who was still sleeping and grasped his hand.

"Your good for him you know Shinoa?" her eyes traveled back to the brunette.

"You still love him….I can tell you fell in love with him a long time ago right Akane?" the brunette nodded.

"I did but….I know that this wasn't meant to be – if it was he wouldn't have returned your feelings and you wouldn't have been able to bring him out of that state three days ago," she said.

"Thank you then….for letting me be with him Akane….I don't think my life would be as good as it is now without him." The brunette smiled.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm happy so long as someone is there to love him like you do Shinoa," she stated calmly. Shinoa smiled as she moved a bit and sighed.

"I'll be happy when he wakes up…." Akane looked at the girl and sighed before smiling.

"We all will be Shinoa…"

" _And I know you especially….because your heart aches without him smiling at you."_

 **{Two Hours Later}**

"Man I'm exhausted, let's get the girls and head home for the night okay?" said Kimizuki.

"Sounds good…" they turned a corner and paused.

"What's that sound?"

It was beautiful, peaceful, melodic, gentle and calm. The strain and stress of the last three days left them as they followed the sound until they reached the door of Yuu's hospital room. Someone was singing. Mika pried the door open slightly and looked inside with the others staring. Shinoa was lying next to Yuu on the bed sound asleep and sitting near them with her eyes closed and her hands gently clasped in her lap was Akane – singing the most beautiful and heart breaking lullaby – they stared on as she continued and the words filled the air they breathed and had them left in a sense of peace.

 _I've had this dream so many times, the moments we've spent have passed and gone away….._

Mika felt some nostalgia at hearing the line of words flowing in a steady soft tone. It was peaceful, something he had felt they all needed after the events that had recently transpired. The others relaxed, their minds coming to peace with the trials that had come and still were to come.

 _Could there be an end to this….what I'm feeling deep inside…you know there's no looking back…._

Both Shinoa and Yuu were soundly sleeping, the slight pain that had been evident in the black haired boy's form earlier that evening had gone away and now they were resting with ease as they remained curled together. Shinoa had her head resting on his chest and her hand laced with his. Mika smiled as did Mitsuba as Akane took in a steady breath and let it out along with the next lines.

 _Glassy sky above….as long as I'm alive you will be part of me…Glassy sky the cold, the broken pieces of me…._

Her voice stopped and she smiled before looking at the others and telling them to be quiet as they entered the room and looked at the two of them sleeping on the bed. Mika smiled as he came over and placed a hand on Akane's head before looking at her.

"Akane, thank you for helping and for….coming back with us…" Mika gave her a tight hug and the girl did the same before smiling as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I'm glad to be back with my family…thank you Mika…" for now all of them were a team, maybe waiting on one to wake up and recover, but they were together, and alive and for now – that's all that mattered.

{…}

 _No signs, No lights, such a mess all over. Don't kill your hopes -You make me realize who I need._

{…..}

Author's Note: Triple update! Now all of you readers who are waiting the next chapter can jump for joy like I did with how this chapter turned out.

The Kiss! I was so happy with it! And as for Akane's song.

That is Glassy Sky by Donna Burke – it is a Tokyo Ghoul OST

One of my favorite songs. You'll see more of its lyrics appear throughout the rest of the story.

Next chapter comes with a poll notice at the end of the chapter.

My readers are awesome:

Here's your…

PREVIEW:

It was time for recovery, for further training, for learning how to do some highly dangerous and near impossible things – saving someone that both Yuu and Mika loved so dearly was at the top of them – there was something that they could do to keep Akane with them and Yuu was willing to do this for his sister. It also gave him a chance to slip away to spend extra time with Shinoa who now had a habit of jumping out of nowhere and kissing him – whilst knocking him over – needless to say, he was beginning to wonder if she had lost her mind.

"I remember the kiss Shinoa you don't have to constantly remind me of it every second." The girl giggled.

"But your mine! And I want everyone to know it!" he sighed as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"They know I'm yours Noa…."

Chapter 23: Resolution


	23. Chapter 23: Resolution

Chapter 23: Resolution

Seven days, it had been seven days since they had returned from Shinjuku with Yuu unconscious – in a coma according to the doctor – Mika with broken ribs on his left side, and the rest of them with various other wounds and injuries. Most of which they had figured were emotional. Akane was silent except when she explained information about the Seraphim Gene to them and then again to Guren and his unit, atop that she also would sing to assist their nerves. Shinoa hardly ever left Yuu's side. They were all in the hospital room today – even Guren who was there under threat of death from Mika – and they were waiting to see if the boy would wake up.

"You said he would wake up in a week right?" asked Akane in a calm tone.

"Yep, I really got to fix the dosage to where it doesn't knock him out like that…" Mika drew his sword.

"If you give him another set of pills like that I will make sure Fenrir has a very good meal tonight….right Fenrir?" Mika stated as the blade glinted ice blue.

"N-Now Mika I…" Shinoa shot Guren a heated glare.

"He better wake up soon Guren I am going to scalp you," she said snippily.

"Would all of you calm down? He'll be fine – it's the Naturopathic ability making sure he's healed…just take it easy would you?"

The group fell silent. Guren had a lot of trust to earn back – and he didn't even want to think about what Yuu would be like when he woke up – he was honestly not interested in seeing the boy's ire come out after being out cold for a week. Mika, Akane, Shinoa, and the others had been there to help him when the nurse and doctors weren't keeping tabs on him. They had not known why he was in a coma and the others kept quiet about it while hoping that the boy would wake up. Mika was on the edge of making sure someone payed for his brother's current state, but thankfully his girlfriend had been able to keep him calmer – heaven only knew how – and for that Guren was thankful even if the girl was just as pissed at him.

"By the way how did you and Mitsuba end up together?" questioned Guren. The two blondes glanced at one another.

"We're not honestly sure how we ended up like this we just kind of did…..Mika said he had feelings for me and I felt the same….and it just ended up like that…" the man looked the two over sitting side by side with their hands clasped together and resting on Mika's thigh.

"In other words you just felt those emotions and took to them – understandable, you were in the middle of a warzone and didn't know if you would live – that's common in wartime," Guren stated.

"What about you Shinoa?" the purple haired girl looked at Yoichi who smiled. She frowned while thinking.

"I just had been watching Yuu and Mika for a month or so and I had started to get used to them….over the course of the vampire attack and going on our first mission I realized I had feelings for Yuu….I started noticing things about him that were different and made me want to know more about him…" Shinoa answered.

"Like what? His shining personality?" the girl looked at Kimizuki.

"He is actually a very nice person if you don't constantly push buttons you know will make him angry – or did you not learn that on the way to Shinjuku when he royally trounced you?" Shinoa questioned.

"Can we not….talk about that?" Kimizuki looked humiliated already. Guren hummed and smirked as he glanced from the pink haired teen to Shinoa.

"What did he do?" asked Guren.

"Well, he pissed Yuu off by making the jabs about his height and the next thing we knew Yuu had sent him flying and Asuramaru had attacked with fire instead of wind….it was funny because he was completely mortified and stayed away from Yuu until we were in the car and they ended up making Shinoa mad because she couldn't see over the steering wheel of the car….needless to say it was….an interesting ride…." The Lieutenant Colonel laughed.

"Man I wish I had a video camera to record that! So he completely floored you on the way to Shinjuku?" Guren questioned as he looked to Kimizuki.

"He did not! He just got angry and lashed out! I didn't have time to respond!" they heard a small rustled and glanced back as green eyes slowly blinked open and Shinoa was by his side in seconds as he looked around the room feeling his head throb as he slowly sat up holding the front of his head.

"Of course…..he wakes up when I say something that insults him!" Kimizuki said. Yuu shot him a glare and the pink haired teen looked away as Shinoa sat beside him and let the boy lean against her as she felt of his forehead.

"You have a fever, lay back down." He glanced around the room.

"Can the lot of you get any louder?" he questioned in a tired voice. The others laughed a little.

"Sorry, do you want to go back to sleep?" he shook his head slightly still feeling the painful throb in his head.

"Actually….could someone get the doctor? My head is killing me…." Most in the room stared before Mika and Mitsuba left to get the doctor with a glance at Guren before the door closed.

"So, what do you remember?" asked Guren. Shinoa shot him a glare as she wrapped an arm around Yuu who closed his eyes momentarily as he tried to ease the ache in his head.

"All of it…..so don't bother lying I know what I did – I couldn't…." he held his head as a sharp sting went through it.

"Don't talk about it right now – let's get you something for your headache first and when you're feeling a bit better we can talk about this more," Shinoa said as she ran her fingers through his hair trying to help with the pain.

"This looks more like a migraine from how painful they are….hey? Yoichi, flip the lights off its still daylight out." The brunette did as told and Yuu felt some of the pain lessen now that the light was gone.

"Better?" asked Akane.

"A bit…how are you?" she nodded to the boy.

"I'm well off considering what could have happened to me….Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose has given me protection so long as I keep myself calm…." Yuu eyed her momentarily.

"Are you getting thirsty though?" she nodded numbly.

"I am….but….if I drink blood then it makes the transformation back to a human twice as painful…." He stared – emerald eyes growing wide.

"You found a cure?" she smiled.

"Your blood can make me human again in consumed in small quantities for a month….I want you better before we start considering it an option…so don't try and offer blood to me because you want to help. I know you do Yuu, and I want you better first so you can actually help and not worry your girlfriend," Akane said with a calm smile.

"Wha….oh….that's…" he flushed and looked to the side.

"We're well aware that you and Shinoa are a couple! Hell how could we not be with that kiss she gave you!" Guren said teasingly. Yuu felt his expression become blank.

"I hate you Guren – for several reasons…." The man sighed.

"That's something I figured….Yuu…..I apologize about that pill – it was chemically mixed so it would make you transform if you went through something emotionally distressing I didn't think about….the result of it on you and the others until I had given it to Shinoa. I told her that it was different in color because Asuramaru was a special type of weapon that needed a certain mixture…" Shinoa shot him a heated glare.

"I had half a mind to tell you hell no! I should have!" the man sighed.

"Yes, I know it was a bad choice on my part but…." Akane looked the man over.

"You raised Yuu and Mika for four years, why would you be willing to put them through that? Not only them though! Their comrades? I am willing to trust you but I want an answer for your actions!" she said sternly. Guren sighed.

"I did it because I knew that if Yuu triggered it he could give us a chance of survival – in addition I wanted to see if it had changed from what it was originally – that form has matured over the last four years into something very different from what I was believing it to be." Yuu cast Shinoa a look and the girl bit her lip.

"Did it look like some kind of monster?" he asked. They stared at him.

"It did…it looked like something that stumbled out of hell….one of your eyes was nothing but a black socket….the other…..the sclera was red and manic…you had wings coming out of your back that looked decayed and cloaked with shadows….it was terrifying – what scared us more was the fact that you didn't recognize us…" Yuu felt guilt wash over him.

"I knew what was happening but I couldn't get a grasp on it – I _tried so hard_ – and I couldn't get myself to reign it in…..when Shinoa grabbed me it not only scared me but hurt….when she kissed me was the only time I was able to get a grasp over it….I'm sorry that it…." Shinoa and the others felt their own guilt eat at them.

"Its fine – we understand you couldn't handle it. Don't worry so much….Akane said you can learn how to control it," she assured him. He nodded nimbly his head still aching too much to move a great deal.

"That sounds like a good idea…"

 **{Two Weeks Later….}**

Once Yuu had gotten out of the hospital the rest were informed by Akane how things could be done to assist her in returning to being a human. It seemed as though it would be fairly simple which did surprise them. A half a cup of Yuu's blood once a week for a month straight would stop the process. During the following month after that she would have to be given a single injection of his blood into her veins and in that second month the vampire virus would be destroyed and heal her of it. Honestly, Yuu thought it sounded a bit painful – too much so – but if it brought Akane back to the side of the humans and kept her alive he wouldn't second guess it. But there were more things than that going on at this time.

It was time for recovery, for further training, for learning how to do some highly dangerous and near impossible things – saving someone that both Yuu and Mika loved so dearly was at the top of them – there was something that they could do to keep Akane with them and Yuu was willing to do this for his sister. It also gave him a chance to slip away to spend extra time with Shinoa who now had a habit of jumping out of nowhere and kissing him – whilst knocking him over – needless to say, he was beginning to wonder if she had lost her mind.

"I remember the kiss Shinoa you don't have to constantly remind me of it every second." The girl giggled.

"But your mine! And I want everyone to know it!" he sighed as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"They know I'm yours Noa…." Shinoa had asked for him to meet her in the park in Shibuya to go for a walk before evening. He was tired, it was starting to get cold, but he wouldn't pass up time to spend with his girlfriend he already knew that much.

"You've been so hesitant to call me by a nickname so why are you doing that now?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I like your name how it is." Shinoa smiled as she grasped his hand in hers as they walked.

"I don't blame you…..I'm not scared of you either…." She stated calmly. Yuu looked down as they walked.

"But I came after you Shinoa….I….it honestly scared me to even think that…." She nodded as she squeezed his hand.

"That's why we're going to train you and Mika so when you can the two of you can use that power like you want," she told him. The boy nodded numbly at that.

"I don't want you there if that happens Shinoa…." She paused causing them both to stop moving.

"Yuu….I'm the only one who can stop you….so don't ask me to bow out of helping you," she stated.

"Shinoa I could have killed you and I…"

The girl knocked him over onto the grass. Shinoa sat on his waist and pinned his arms by his head. What was he supposed to do about this? Shinoa was smaller than him, and not as strong, but he also didn't want to accidentally hurt her. As if just being vindictive she took her hands and slid them down his arms to his chest before looking at him. Warm tangerine eyes locked onto his emerald ones and she sighed as she slid her hand down before stopping just at his abdomen near where she sat. He rose an eyebrow at her as she moved back and her hand moved with her. His hands grasped her shoulders and she stared at him. What was she thinking? His face burned slightly as she sighed and reached up to cup his cheek.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you….but you're so easily undone….Yuu I know your strong, and brave….your powerful in a lot of ways but this? It's inside of you and always has been…" she placed a hand on his chest over his heart.

"Shinoa…." She paused as tears burned her eyes.

"I thought that…when I saw what happened to you that I….I lost you and I….." tears slid down her cheeks as she stared at him as if it was a miracle he had even looked at her once since they had met. Why did she always look so confused by him even now?

"This thing can't be gotten rid of….it's part of you….and it scares me….because I thought I lost the person I love to themselves….do you know how horrible that feels? I felt like I let you down," she said.

" _I've let everyone down."_

He took in a deep breath as he sat up and reached out to wrap his arms around the girl in his lap. He let her lean against his shoulder and took a deep breath as she cried. Shinoa was strong for someone so small, but it never changed the fact that loosing someone you loved could tear you apart. It was so easy – like pulling a string from something and watching it _unravel_ before your eyes. Yuu sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Shinoa and placed his head atop hers. The girl snuggled up to him and he wondered momentarily where this world would ultimately lead them.

" _Sometimes I wonder what's beyond?"_

"Shinoa…" she looked to him and he brushed her tears away.

"I felt pathetic, weak, useless….I was watching you fall apart and I couldn't stop it! I…." he kissed her forehead and the girl froze.

"Thank you for saving me Shinoa….I know it was hard and I know it scared you…but you saved me….so thank you Shinoa for making it possible for me to come back to you…." she felt tears burn her eyes again. Why was she such a cry baby around him?

"Just let me stay with you….I want to make sure your safe so please?" he sighed as he looked her in the eye.

"Okay….its not fair to you if I don't let you….." Shinoa smiled in a small way.

"Kiss me?" he blinked at her request.

"Shinoa I…." she flushed.

"Kiss me…"

Yuu had a very short and small internal debate before leaning in to kiss the girl he was holding. Shinoa's hands reached up and knotted in his hair to pull him closer and she leaned forward a bit while he cradled her head close and wrapped another arm around her waist to pull her close. It felt oddly strange – even when the kiss got a little deeper and more passionate – he remembered the kiss she'd given him when he'd transformed, but it hadn't been nearly as pleasurable as this one nor as somehow calming. It made his heart thump wildly in his chest and his breath come out short, but it felt natural and perfect in the strangest of ways.

Shinoa tightened her grip in his hair and leaned more to where he ended being pushed back as the girl continued to kiss him. That was when he noticed that she tasted like blood oranges – something that he knew the taste of anywhere because of how odd it was – it was surprisingly intoxicating. The girl nipped at his bottom lip and he let her do as she pleased as her right hand caressed his cheek and she grew closer until he felt his cheeks grow warm and pushed back gasping for air. The girl looked at him from her position once more over him and he stared as she smiled in a small manner and looked him over. He was certain he looked disheveled and that was why she had that mischievous glint in her eyes that always slightly worried him.

"I sure hope no one else see's you like this," she said giggling as she slid a finger from his lips to his chest and he gulped as the girl watched him. She just had to tease him about things didn't she? Well, he supposed it wouldn't be Shinoa if she didn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned at her and the girl gave a small laugh.

"You look far too…..what's the word? Suggestive? No…. lascivious ….that's it!" he rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Why do you think you need to use such big words all the time?" he questioned. He went to sit up but the girl pushed him back down.

"Because I chose to! Now…..why not make that face for me again?" his eyes went wide when she knotted her fingers in his hair and leaned into kiss him again.

"Wait! Hey! Shinoa! We're in public! Hey!" Shinoa laughed as she gave him a chaste kiss and sat up before grabbing his hand.

"Let's go home Cherry boy," she said as she stood and he followed rubbing the side of his head from her pulling at his hair.

"If you have it your way that won't stay for long…." She gave him a long glance over as if try to figure something out about him.

"Well you won't do that anyways….I doubt you'd lay a hand on me," she said proudly.

"Then what was that just a second ago?" Shinoa looked him over again.

"What can I say? You're a knock out I know plenty of people who would love to be your lover," she said with a smile.

"Like you'd let that happen – Shikai-Madoji would probably be having a field day right about now if another person came up and asked me out or kissed me." The girl paused as he felt an unnatural chill bite the air.

"Correct, that idiotic person would not live to breathe another breath as I said – you are mine!" Shinoa said as she latched onto him with her arms around his waist.

"Don't go psycho on me Shinoa." The girl shook her head.

"No I won't….I love you too much," she said as she looked up at him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"I love you too so let's get home and help Mika – he said he was cooking tonight and wanted us back in time to help – you know how he is." Shinoa gave him a look.

"He can cook?" she asked. Yuu rolled his eyes as his girlfriend tried to picture the blonde teenager cooking.

"We both can." Shinoa looked at him.

"Wow, smart, funny, great with a sword, skilled, sexy, and can cook? I think I ended up with someone just perfect for me," she said.

"Why?" Shinoa flushed.

"I can't cook…." Yuu laughed a little and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"How about I teach you sometime?" the girl smiled.

"I would love that!" Shinoa started walking faster.

"Wait! Where are you running off to?" emerald and tangerine looked to one another.

"Home silly! I'm staying with you tonight!" Yuu gave her a long look.

"Shinoa…" she laughed as she dragged him back to the apartment.

"I'll be good don't worry!" with that the two headed back home.

 **{At The Apartment}**

Mika was cutting up carrots while Mitsuba peeled a few of the potatoes for dinner. They had decided on curry – Mitsuba had said she'd never had it before – the two blondes worked diligently as they tried to get dinner ready before Yuu and Shinoa got home. Mika had wanted the two to get out for a bit and walk around and give him and Mitsuba some alone time. He sighed as he finished with the carrots and tossed them into the pot while Mitsuba started chopping the potatoes.

"You're doing really well for having never made this before," he said. The girl smiled.

"I'm a fairly good cook, but I've never made curry before – our family did a lot of things like sushi, and other more traditional meals – I was excited when you said we were having that for dinner." Mika smiled as he washed his hands and then reached over to wrap his arms around the girl's waist.

"Are you still upset?" he asked. The girl stopped cutting the potatoes at that.

"I'm worried….for you and Yuu….what if we can't stop the two of you? I'm scared that…." He turned her in his arms and looked into her amethyst eyes.

"We can do this Mitsu – don't lose faith in us – Shinoa and you both are going to be there and we'll be with the rest of the team….it's okay…" Mika told her.

"But if you or…" he gave her a soft kiss and the girl flushed.

"We won't…..we won't run away from this Mitsu….we can do this I promise," he said.

"I….okay…..I just…." The door opened and Shinoa laughed.

"Oh my! Should we have stayed out longer?" she asked. The two gave her a look as Mitsuba reached for the small bracelet that turned into her weapon.

"No weapons in the house!" she stopped as she looked at Yuu and then to Mika who nodded his head.

"Your kidding!" she said in outrage.

"No. the weapons remain put up unless in use for missions or attacks against vampires, four horseman of john and the rest of the creepy crawlies." The blonde shivered a bit as Yuu looked at his girlfriend.

"Fine!" Shinoa laughed little.

"Don't get so tense Mitsu – what are you cooking?" she asked. Mika chopped up the rest of the potatoes and Yuu shrugged out of his jacket and washed his hands before starting to cut up the meat.

"Curry." The periwinkle haired girl rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, I've never had that before," she said. Yuu looked to her and then to Mika.

"Mitsu hasn't either." Both the boys went back to work and the girls sat down at the table and watched them.

"Something we have in common yet again!" said Shinoa in a happy tone.

"We don't have that much in common." The boys remained quiet while they worked and Shinoa smiled.

"But we do – for instance – we're both dating someone whose last name is Hyakuya, we're both in the Moon Demon Company, both have heavy blade type melee weapons, both of us are girls, the same age, we both come from what this screwed up world calls Noble Families, we both are on the same unit, fell in love quickly because for some reason we just couldn't resist those two fine human specimens over there and we both are willing to stand by their sides despite the dangers that may come," She stated.

"Fine you got me….so what did you and Yuu do while you went for a walk?" Shinoa glanced to the side.

"Talked, you know? Just that…." Mitsuba frowned.

"I'm not buying it Shinoa, fess up," she said. Shinoa got a little closer and whispered in her ear catching both of the boy's attentions. Mitsuba went blood red and looked at the girl and then at Yuu who had let go of the knife in hopes of not cutting himself.

"What did she just tell you?" Mitsuba went blood colored.

"A-Aren't you two a bit e-early on in your r-relationship to be so intim-mate?" she questioned while stuttering. Yuu dropped the knife he had a lax grip on and Shinoa nearly fell out of her seat.

"We haven't done anything! What the hell? Shinoa! What did you say to Mitsuba?" the periwinkle haired girl waved her hand.

"I was thinking you would get so flustered you make that face again – the one when I pushed you on the ground and kissed you breathless?" Mika watched the slight flush become a full blown blush of embarrassment.

"Do you not know anything about privacy Shinoa? That's personally between you and me!" the girl stood and laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh don't be mad at me Yuu! I was just being silly – sorry if it got you upset or something – Yuu? Come on…." She brushed her lips against his and he sighed as he looked at her.

"You need a muzzle to keep from talking about things like that…." Shinoa frowned before giggling and snuggled up to him.

"I hate to say it but I just can't keep my mouth shut about how you are….its so cute!" Mika laughed this time.

"Cute? That's a good word to use considering how red he gets when you talk about your personal life," he said as Mitsuba started laughing as well and soon they all were as well.

Yuu couldn't help but feel content that night talking and spending time with Shinoa while doing the same with Mika and Mitsuba. The four of them settled into the calm of the night – how nice it was to actually enjoy themselves for once – now with the battle of Shinjuku out of the way they were on leave and intended to use that time to help each other in becoming stronger, in saving Akane, in learning more about the Seraphic powers that both Yuu and Mika possessed. But for now – just for a little bit – they would like to pretend that the world wasn't in ruin, that a war wasn't going on, and that their lives were typical. Just for now though, later they could wake up to reality.

 **{….}**

 _I'll be there hold on, they'll change you somehow - So where are you now?_

 **{…}**

Author's Note: And there is Chapter 23. I want to focus on the couples for a bit as well as helping Akane out. I think it'll be fun to have some fluff and romance in there right? We need it after all those intense chapters.

Here's your Poll Alert: go to my profile and look at the top – it should be there.

My readers are awesome.

And by the way: **did any of you see the** **two** _ **Tokyo Ghoul**_ **references in this chapter?** If so you get to request something so long as it's not to outlandish or would push the rating.

Here's your…..

PREVIEW:

It was night, it was cold, and Shinoa was determined to make sure she got to spend more time with Yuu. Therefore, since Mitsuba was sharing her bed with Mika – who had no qualms – she decided that Yuu should as well.

"Shinoa? What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Its cold and your warm….move over a little!" she could already tell he was blushing.

"But I…." she tackled him again.

"Just let me spend time with you – don't get so flustered!" the boy squirmed.

"Lovesick puppy…." She laughed.

"I'm your lovesick puppy Yuu."

Chapter 24: Moments


	24. Chapter 24: Moments

Chapter 24: Moments

Shinoa Hiragi, considered herself rather patient considering the world she lived in. however, there was one thing that she had little patience for – that was a certain person named Yuuichiro Hyakuya – and she still found herself in questioning of how he could be so anxious about something that had nothing to do with being intimate with her. She sighed as she looked at the boy. Both of the girls had opted to camp out in the living room so not to disturb the two of them – both utterly exhausted lately – however, at around midnight Mika had come in and picked Mitsu up and brought her to his room and let her get into bed with him. It wasn't done in an idea of lust – it was just cold – and now Shinoa was standing just over her boyfriend watching him.

" _He really did look tired today, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."_

Yuu was fast asleep, facing the doorway and not even flinching at her presence. She sighed as she watched him for a moment. There was just enough space for her to sit on the bed and be content with how she was right then. When he was sleeping he almost looked too young for this war – weren't they all? – his calm face and steady breaths gave the impression of a defenseless child but she knew better. He always managed to surprise her and it for some reason never angered her, but merely made her happy. However, right now she was thinking of other things that had to deal with how it felt in the room.

It was night, it was cold, and Shinoa was determined to make sure she got to spend more time with Yuu. Therefore, since Mitsuba was sharing her bed with Mika – who had no qualms – she decided that Yuu should as well. She gently started playing with his hair and caressed his cheek before smiling a bit. Shinoa watched as he flinched before slowly blinking his eyes open as he looked at her in questioning.

"Shinoa? What are you doing?" she giggled.

"It's cold and your warm….move over a little!" she could already tell he was blushing.

"But I…." she tackled him again.

"Just let me spend time with you – don't get so flustered!" the boy squirmed.

"Lovesick puppy…." She laughed.

"I'm your lovesick puppy Yuu." She leaned over him and he sighed as he stared up at her.

"Am I going to have to make you stop pouncing on me every time you're next to me?" Shinoa smiled.

"I'd like to see you try," she said.

"Okay…" his eyes went electric green and she was flipped.

Surprisingly, he weighed much less than she thought he would, but it was still a bit intimidating to see him staring at her with those now glowing eyes. He smirked just a bit and Shinoa gulped when she saw the sharp points of his canines. Needless to say when he leaned down and nipped at her bottom lip she jumped. His teeth were sharp, and she could feel blood being drawn – somehow she knew this wasn't done in malice – it was just being a little playful. She laughed a bit as she reached up and tangled her hands in his black hair. It felt like silk and was still as messy as ever. She sighed and stared up into bright green eyes as he watched her from his place above her.

"I didn't think you had it in you to be playful what? Did you decide to get a little to wound up in your other instincts?" she questioned. The boy rolled his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

"No, but you keep seeming to think I'll let you always have the upper hand." Shinoa quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why not show me what you think you can do to change the pace?" the boy eyed her momentarily as if he had decided against it and then he gave her a slightly wicked smirk.

"Just remember you asked…"

Shinoa didn't have time to rebuttal the statement as her lips were captured in a searing kiss. It was more aggressive and passionate than the others they'd shared, but it also was surprisingly gentle and steady – almost practiced – as he laid himself over her and pulled her closer by sliding a hand under her head to support her neck. She could say that it was completely mind blowing and it was – but the next thing that happened completely stumped her – his lips trailed from hers down her cheek to her throat where her bite wound was and he sunk his teeth into her throat. Her eyes went wide and she let out a small whimper of pain before a hot tongue slid over the bite as if to sooth it.

The behavior was almost to different. Yuu wasn't like this with her and for some reason it startled her just a bit when he kissed her again before sliding his hands down to her side. Fingers tracing just under her shirt. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed before staring into green eyes – slightly hazy as they were she could tell he hadn't lost control over this – he leaned down over her supported by his arms as he stared and she felt anxiety coil in her chest.

" _This is definitely more vampire than human…..those fangs aren't fake – remember that Shinoa…."_

A slightly harsh nip was placed to her lips and she obliged getting that strange taste again when he kissed her. It was something like chocolate – something he wasn't fond of – but also something bitter-sweet, something like spice similar to ginger, and something rich and metallic like blood. She couldn't make it out which dumbfounded her to no extent. A trace of a ghost like touch of fingers slid up her side making her shiver before staring at him as he pulled her closer, kissing her to the point she was near dizzy and flushed faced when he broke away from her and pressed their foreheads together.

"Where did that come from?" she asked surprised. It was bold, a little risky, slightly over powering, and intoxicating – she loved it.

"I told you…..you asked for it…" she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And what will happen if I say I like it?" the boy glanced to the side.

"What do you want me to do?" Shinoa eyed him slightly as she pushed him up.

"Tell me something….when you bit me did it feel good to do it?" she asked as she slipped her hands down his front. The boy flushed again.

"I…don't know….I was just acting on instinct so…." She smiled as she moved and pushed him down against the pillows.

"So its my turn right?" he eyed her slowly.

"I don't think…." She shook her head.

"I won't do anything brash I promise….just give me a chance, okay?" slowly he nodded.

Shinoa felt a little clumsy as she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair – he was trusting her not to take things to far – and she would uphold that promise. She leaned down and kissed his pulse causing a faint flinch before she nipped at the area – she got a reaction – he let out a breathy gasp and gripped her shoulders. Apparently he was sensitive there, and so she stored that away for later use. Shinoa looked at bright green eyes as she sat up and brushed her hands under his shirt. At that he did go pink cheeked and she smiled at him. It was oddly adorable – but still she figured this was in bounds of what he had set with them.

" _His skin is pretty soft….and warm….."_ she giggled as she slid her fingers up his stomach and he flinched again.

"I bet you look good with your shirt off," she said. The boy flushed.

"Don't tease me Shinoa…..wait that didn't…." the girl fell over him, her head on his shoulder as she laughed.

"Well that just didn't sound right coming out of your mouth…." She laughed and he too felt a small chuckle come from him as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him.

"Sorry, but…." She shook her head.

"It's cute….how you can be sometimes – shy and then your bold – I think I like it…" she told him as she let him pull the blankets back over them.

"If anyone's cute it's you Shinoa…." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" the boy glanced to the side before looking her in the eye.

"You're small, and pretty like a doll – but so strong – it's something I think is really remarkable…." He said.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" she stared into emerald eyes.

"No….I'm not telling you this to embarrass you," Yuu stated honestly.

"Yuu….what are you trying to say?" he leaned forward just a bit holding her in his arms.

"You're beautiful Shinoa…." The girl stared at him before tangling her fingers in his hair again and kissed him.

" _He tastes like chocolate….and blood."_

 **{The Following Morning}**

Mika sighed and he woke up and glanced at Mitsuba. She was still sleeping, her hair down and falling around her shoulders and into her face. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before stretching as he got up and set about a morning routine. As he finished brushing his teeth and looked at the clock he noted that it was fairly late in the morning – almost ten. He sighed and looked at the door down the small hallway before glancing at the sofa in the living room. Shinoa was not there and he didn't have to think hard as to where she was. Mika walked down the hallway quietly before slowly grabbing the doorknob to the bedroom.

" _Let me think…..I doubt Yuu would do anything that would end up mentally scarring me or Mitsuba but this is Shinoa we're talking about….who knows what she's been up to since he's been sleeping…."_

He opened the door slightly and peered in and rolled his eyes – why was he exaggerating all this? – he looked at the two of them both curled up together and sound asleep. Yuu's arms were wrapped around Shinoa as the girl snuggled into his chest with her hair down. She looked content – they both did – as she laid there wrapped in his arms. He smiled and heard someone behind him and turned to see Mitsuba peering over his shoulder into the room.

"I was expecting mentally scarring seeing as its Shinoa….but that's oddly cute," she said.

"Yea, go to my room and on the dresser is an instant photo camera – go and grab it would you?" she smiled.

"Your just a devious as Yuu and Shinoa," Mitsuba said as she went and grabbed the camera.

It took all of a minute for Mika to creep into the room and snap the picture before the sound and flash woke the two up. From then on it was the blonde playing keep away with the picture as Shinoa snapped pictures of all of them that morning while they laughed and Mika refused to give the picture back to Yuu who swore him to keep it away from prying eyes under threat of death. Shinoa smiled as she looked at a picture Mitsuba had snapped of the two of them when she had come over to the black haired boy to give him a kiss that morning. Needless to say she loved the picture she had gotten of Yuu holding her in his arms with their foreheads pressed together after the kiss. She went and put the picture in her small photo album she had brought with her – it always went with her when she had the chance to take photos – and she placed it at the very front. She smiled and glanced to Mitsuba who watched the two brothers talk as they made breakfast and they sat there in the living room.

"That was adorable," said the blonde as Shinoa laughed.

"Yes, it was….but you should be wary of Mika." The other girl frowned.

"Why he didn't…your kidding…." Shinoa shook her head.

"No, Yuu and I were just playing last night – nothing really extreme – kisses and stuff like that but he bit me….he used his gift to pin me and well I was wrong in saying he wasn't a least a little bold…..but…the bite….it scared me just a bit," she stated.

"You don't think he'd….drink your blood right?" Shinoa was glad the girl was sitting next to her – it made this conversation a fair bit easier to keep from the boys.

"I don't think so but….this isn't what I was expecting – the kissing…it was a lot more aggressive than I was actually thinking he'd be….even though he's aggressive on the battlefield…..he's unusually gentle with me and last night he wasn't as gentle when it came to kisses or caresses in fact he was a little rough," she answered.

"What do you think that was?" Shinoa glanced to Yuu who rolled his eyes at something Mika had said.

"I think his vampiric traits are changing…..getting stronger….when he uses that ability even Ferid and Crowley said it – he smelled like a vampire and looked more like one – it worries me just a bit…." Mitsuba gulped.

"You don't think he'll….turn do you?" she asked.

"No, but I get worried about what it does psychologically. If you think about it, Yuu can handle that power pretty well but what if eventually he has to drink blood?" Mitsuba looked down.

"We'll have to keep them safe…..Guren won't let anything happen to him…"

 **{Later that Day…..}**

"Wait a minute! Shinoa, I know your dating my brother but I don't want to hear about your personal life," Akane said as she looked at the girl.

"You need to listen to me about this."

Mika, Mitsuba, and Shinoa had come to find her around three that day while Guren had dragged Yuu, Yoichi, and Kimizuki off for some training to see how they were recovering. Currently Shinoa was trying to explain something about what had happened between her and Yuu last night – but her tone and usage of words had both her and Mika's eyes the size of saucers. However, at this statement of it being important Akane sighed and looked at the girl. She had been compiling information for Guren recently and tomorrow would start her healing sessions with Yuu – something she half didn't want to go through – but as she turned to face the purple haired girl she could only sigh again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He bit me – drew blood and everything….he even lapped the blood up…..that's not…" Akane stared at her wide eyed.

"No, that's not entirely normal…..but I do know….well…why he would have acted more vampiric in nature. You asked him to be a little bolder about his affections towards you and he ended up biting you right?" she said.

"Yes, I mean normally I'm the one who kisses him so I just wanted him to initiate it for once I guess…" Mitsuba glanced to Mika who was still wide eyed. Anxiety written across his face. She knew what this meant for him as well.

"That's not anything bad I mean you two are teenagers at least you have some control – that's nice to know – but the reason he bit you? He was marking you," Akane stated simply. She could almost see the dots counting how long it took for them to connect them floating above their heads.

"WHAT?" the three of them yelled and Akane covered her ears.

"Yes, now that you've deftend me! Vampires or those with similar natures bite their mates to mark them – it does leave a mark eventually – but I wouldn't be expecting one any time soon. However, if he were to drink your blood? Yea, definitely. I would expect it to show up somewhere on the side or arm – rarely do they appear on the throat. But Seraphims are similar in that way to vampires – they bite their mates – and in doing that it's just instinctual," Akane answered.

"So um….should we be expecting Yuu to…." the brunette nodded.

"Eventually he probably will feed from you Shinoa – even a Seraphim uses blood as a pact between mates – so you need to be prepared for that because it might just be a bite to the lip or he could very well sink his teeth into your neck. He won't hurt you but it might be a little confusing for him….you need to be careful and prepare for that because while he won't harm you he is young so I don't know how dangerous it can be," she stated.

"First question….how dangerous can a bite to claim a mate be? And second, how do you know this much about Seraphims and people with Psychometric abilities?" Akane looked to Mika.

"I studied this for the last four years _extensively_ so I could help you two out when I found you – and secondly dangerous enough to where you have to remember what he is – Seraphims are fallen angels Shinoa, they have _demonic lineage_ inside them. That's why Yuu's form looks like it does when he changes like that…eventually it will change to look like an actual angel, but until then you need to remember that both he and Mika aren't fully human." The blonde haired boy looked a little downtrodden at that.

"We're just like vampires deep down aren't we? We're not even really human…..God I feel so stupid…." Mika said.

"Mika….you can't help what you are…..the only way it could have been helped is if both you and Yuu had been born in different families." The door opened at that and Yuu sighed as he shut the door with Yoichi and Kimizuki and pressed against the door.

"Care to explain?" asked Kimizuki.

"How much of that did you hear?" the four of them looked a little tense.

"Should we continue into the fact that we heard everything from the reason why I bit Shinoa to the point that we're not fully human?" Yuu inquired.

"I swear…..look the reason the two of you couldn't help this is because of _who_ your parents were." The boys stared at Akane.

"What do you mean who they were?" asked Mika.

"Both your parents, my parents, all the children from the orphanage were part of the Seraph of the End experimentations….they used us as lab rats….."

The information floored them. All this time? They had been lied to? Why? Mika shook his head disbelieving and Yuu looked down. It made near _perfect sense_ now that he'd learned that. It was clear why his family hated him so much – he wasn't really a human – they saw the half formed seraphim inside him as a monster instead of what it was meant to be. Yuu didn't even know what to think about the fact that all of the children at the orphanage were being used.

"That explains so much it's scary…." Yuu stated in a slightly soft tone. Akane looked down.

"It's the reason that Mika's parents were killed, that mine gave me up….that Yuu's parents tried to kill him….they were experimenting on us to see if they could reproduce the Seraph gene that Mika and Yuu have in hopes of creating multiple ones…." Yoichi felt a tense knot form in his chest.

"What….did they want with that?" he asked.

"Sounds like a Doomsday cult." Akane nodded.

"Your correct Kimizuki….the Hyakuya-kyou – they were a cult experimenting scientifically and magically with the Curse of the Seraphs as they called it….they brought forth the virus that killed most of the world….they got your sister sick, and took everything that could have been normal from everyone….to make the two Seraphims that were sent to protect us through the generations into monsters," she answered.

"So what now?" Yuu looked at Shinoa who stood and moved to wrap her arms around his waist while he placed a hand on her head.

"You aren't evil you know that right?" she whispered.

"I know….it still scares me to even think what will happen if I can't control it though…" Akane looked at the boy and then to Mika whose hand was being grasped by Mitsuba.

"There is one thing you should know….I found out after checking in on Yuu's healing ability….Kimizuki….when he gets control over this Seraphic Gene….he can cure your sister," she said.

"Wha…." Yuu looked at Kimizuki.

"I can?" Akane nodded.

"Yes, and atop that control over this will help you reign in the traits of a vampire you gained. Typically a person who copies off a vampire via the Psychometry gift eventually will have to drink blood daily – now Yuu will probably have to start off that way – but on an upside as training continues it'll lessen to twice a month and give you more control on the abilities the two of you copied. Ultimately by drinking blood twice a month it allows you free reign on that ability," she explained.

"Wait! I am not drinking blood!" Akane looked at the two.

"The other choice is being injected with a serum that we can make from my blood right now, but that could increase bloodlust to a point that it's painful….honestly? If you don't want to accidentally hurt someone you need to do this just for a bit – in two months I'll be human and the two of you will be able to control more of your abilities….I know it's not favorable but consider the things you can do if you're willing to put aside what you hate for the sake of those you love…." Yuu sighed as he glanced to Shinoa.

"I'd rather be able to use those powers correctly than put the ones I care for in love…..if that means acting like a vampire for a bit…..then I'll do it," he said. Shinoa looked to him and felt her heart leap in her throat. What could she do?

"What about you Mika?" the boy clenched Mitsuba's hand.

"I'll do it too….I won't just…." Akane nodded.

"Tomorrow Yuu and I are going to start working on healing me so while the rest of you are training we'll be working on that and join you….I'll probably be watching though…." She stated.

"Why?" Yuu looked at Yoichi.

"It'll be painful and more than likely put her out of commission for a few hours. After that she'll start to feel a little less hunger," he explained.

"Oh….okay…"

"So we'll see you tomorrow Akane," said Mika as he stood.

"Alright.

 **{The Following Morning}**

Akane bit her lip as she sat on the edge of the bed that Guren had arranged for her in the medical ward. Yuu was supposed to meet her there and help her through the steps – needless to say she was anxious – there were millions of what ifs and fears going through her mind. What if she hurt him? What if she took too much? There were so many questions that outright terrified her. She became jumpy half-way into her wait and when the door creaked she nearly leapt off the bed like a scared cat.

Yuu rose an eyebrow as he came into the room and shut the door. Guren was waiting outside in case something happened – she could sense it – but her eyes were locked on the boy. He was dressed rather casually, just a t-shirt, cotton pants and sneakers. But his sword was in his hand – probably another precaution – she felt guilt nibble at her insides. Why did she ask? She was so foolish. The boy sighed as he sat the sword down on the desk and looked at the girl.

"We haven't been alone since you got here….how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I…I…." she looked down.

"Akane…..look at me okay? Please?" he requested this and came over to her before kneeling in front of her.

She looked into emerald eyes. They were still so beautiful – bright, full of life and the spark of mischief and courage she'd always remembered – but his eyes were older, they showed that he had gone through harrowing events in his life and was fighting for something. They showed so much about him that it made her want to cry. Four years of not seeing him or Mika and she was still facing losing them both. She reached out and brushed her fingers through messy silk-soft raven black locks and stared into deep green eyes.

"I missed you so much…" he wrapped an arm around her and she hugged him back. He was still so warm that it almost felt abnormal to be able to clench her fingers into the back of his shirt or take note in his scent or how calm his voice was, how it had changed.

"You know I remember what you did when I left with Mika…..I remember you kissed me…..you know that I…" he started but stopped when she nodded.

"It's okay….Shinoa is good for you – she makes you be stronger and bolder – but try not to make me an aunt to soon okay? I'm only sixteen!" she laughed a little as she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"It's good to have you back Akane," he told her. the girl glanced down.

"I'm not fully back yet….I'm still this thing…." Yuu sighed as he placed a hand on her head.

"It'll be okay…now….lets get this done so Guren doesn't do something reckless," he said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" the two laughed before Akane looked at the boy in front of her.

Guilt bit into her yet again when she reached out and knotted her fingers into soft black hair and leaned in. she could tell he was anxious – who wouldn't been when something with sharp teeth was at your jugular? – but he was very still, breathing calmly and waiting for her to bite. Akane's throat burned as she caught the sound of his heart beat and her eyes focused on the joint between his shoulder and neck. Deciding that to be the best place she pulled his shirt out of the way slightly and leaned in before grazing her fangs over the tender flesh there. He flinched before she bit down and he hissed in pain.

His blood was sweet, rich, and dark in taste much like Ferid had said it had smelt like. But it burned, like strong alcohol when she swallowed and made tears form in her eyes. She took another small sip and the boy in her grasp gripped her shoulder while she shook in discomfort as she gulped down another mouthful. It took all of two seconds for a sharp pain to develop before it spread through her veins like wildfire. She let go and screamed as she clutched her chest before falling into his arms. He gripped her tight as she wailed in pain and he tried to sooth her. Guren had walked in and watched as the boy whispered to her and ran his fingers through her hair as Akane felt pure agony rip through her body.

"So this is what your blood does to vampires? It's like acid to them," Guren said.

"It's painful because it's destroying the cells that the venom created. Two months of this and Akane will be human again…" he looked the boy over.

"What makes you sure? I know you're a Naturopath but how can you know?" he questioned. Yuu shrugged a little as he looked at the man.

"Call it instinct but I can feel it. I can tell she's healing – I can feel it almost…come on Akane you can do this," he said in her ear as she cried.

"It hurts….so much….." he nodded and coddled her like a small child.

"I know but it'll be okay I promise," he stated. She glanced his way and he smiled kindly to her.

"Promise?" Yuu smiled and nodded.

"Of course…."

Guren could only watch and smile. Yuu had a side to him that was very calm, and collective – nurturing in a way that most people could never be – and despite that he was remarkably strong. He knew as he watched the girl respond to his healing touches and soothing words that he was indeed something else.

 **{Four Hours Later…..}**

"Where have you…..what the hell?!" exclaimed Kimizuki as Guren helped Akane and Yuu into the room.

"Are they okay?" Yuu glanced their way and nodded rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll survive, Akane's just a little sick is all," he said as the girl gave a weak smile from where she was with Guren propping her up.

"Four hours? What happened?" Guren rolled his eyes.

"They had to have a reunion….Akane was so clingy!" the girl cast him a glare.

"I think I'll bite you next time and see if your blood works better," she said. Yuu laughed a little.

"Na I'm good." Guren sat her down against the wall and Yuu walked over to the others. Shinoa running up and kissing him before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Get a room!" Shinoa stuck her tongue out at Kimizuki.

"Are all of you ready?" they looked to Guren.

"For what?" he held up to packs of pills – both different in color – one was blue and the other green.

"I fixed these to induce small portions of your Seraph blood into transformation. I don't know what part will happen first, but it only allows the transformation for five minutes and they have to have five to six hours between each dosage. With these you can practice periodically with your Seraphic abilities and still be able to maintain partial control," he said.

"Should they really run that risk?" Guren looked at Mitsuba.

"Yes, this will keep us from having to put ourselves in life threatening situations to provoke it….one pill, five to six hours – anymore and you will lose control – after a week or so if your progressing you can take two. Three is the most you can take after training. After that point you'll have to figure out how to activate it on your own," he explained to the two as they took the pill cases.

"Why are they colored like that?" Guren sighed.

"I did that so they could be told apart from the white pills we use – and the one for Yuu is slightly different than Mika's. If Mika were to take one of Yuu's then he could fully transform like Yuu did in Shinjuku – and though I'm not saying it won't happen with the blue ones I still don't want to run _that risk_ so everyone get your weapons ready, Akane I suggest you stay out of the way…and as for the two of you….take one pill and we'll see where this takes us," Guren stated as the group drew their weapons.

The two brothers looked to one another and felt a little nervous as they put the pill in their mouths and swallowed. It took all of ten seconds for a sharp jolt to run through Yuu's body and for Mika to feel as if something had twisted his organs the wrong way. Both of them crumpled to the floor with their bodies hunched over. The group knew then that this was going to be a very long road ahead of them.

{…..}

 _I'll reach you by dawn before you can be turned Illusions are torn._

{…}

Author's Note: Okay, so the chapter had a little romance and intimate moments for Yuu and Shinoa – with explanations tailing it – but nothing to worry about: I don't push my rating so that's about as intense as it'll get with things like that.

The Poll is up and we've had some voters. The results won't be revealed until chapter 28 so we have a little bit of time till then. Vote away my dear readers!

And remember, when this story ends there will be another poll. Simple yes and no. the results will be done via a video email – if you want the AMV done for it then you can PM me your email for the video.

As always my readers are awesome.

Yay for Mitka and Yuunoa!

Here's your….

PREVIEW:

It was intense dealing with not one but two of your friends, comrades, _family_ being half way transformed into something inhuman, but it was nothing like Shinjuku they had to admit. Yuu and Mika were aware of what was happening and who they were – but it didn't make the eyes they were looking at any easier to stare into – it didn't make the power any weaker either.

"Okay…..this is….not quite what I was expecting…" a green blade was pointed at Guren who looked into red and green eyes.

"Care to go again?" Guren looked at his watch.

"Four minutes left…..sure, why not?"

Chapter 25: Deep Within


	25. Chapter 25: Deep Within

Chapter 25: Deep Within

The two boys had remained faintly curled up on the ground, evidently in pain by the way they were hardly moving – Guren had fully believed more would happen – but then again he hadn't exactly known what the pills would pull out first. With only a small dosage lasting five minutes each running through their systems what could it actually do? The man received his answer when Yuu shot up like a bullet and went after him. He locked blades with the teenager who bared his teeth at him before looking him in the eye. Guren felt his skin crawl as he stared into manic eyes that spoke volumes of what he was going to do to him if he let his guard down.

"Alright Yuuichiro….can you respond to me?" he shoved the boy away and he skidded back and stood in an almost mechanical set of movements. The boy locked eyes with him and took in a few deep breaths as he kept his eyes on Guren.

"Y-Yea…." His voice was shaky, raspy and had a guttural sounding echo to it. But it still sounded like Yuu despite that. He took in another shaky breath and Guren smirked.

"What's it feel like?" he asked him as green eyes put upon a blood shot background that had once been white kept a steady gaze upon him.

"It hurts like hell…." He took in a few deep breaths and looked at the boy as he gripped his sword ready to strike.

"Well, you have five minutes – let me see how strong a Seraphim is," Guren said as he swung his sword.

Amidst the two fighting – with Yuu winning – Mika was shaking and lying on his side. It felt like someone was skinning him and taking their dear sweet time doing it. His insides burned, his vision swam, his hearing fluxed between hyper aware and near deft. But the sharp, crackling pain in his back was more than likely the worst of the pain. Mika had a sudden better appreciation for his brother's pain threshold because he was actually moving right then while he was completely bolted to the floor. Mitsuba had come closer to him but he had shook his head telling her not to come near him in case. It was as he watched her go back to stand on guard with the large axe at her side that a jolt shot through him and suddenly his body could move.

Despite being capable of movement his body throbbed in near agony as he moved towards Guren and Yuu jumped away and went for Kimizuki who locked blades with him. The others stayed ready for an attack, but it seemed that between Kimizuki and Guren the two were fairly well occupied. Mitsuba looked at Yuu as the others did – both his eyes were there – but the sclera was blood red and his eyes manic still, Mika was in a similar state as he bared down on Guren who took the hits surprisingly well. Kimizuki was another story as he looked at Yuu who tossed him away as if he was nothing and swung his sword outwards as bright green fire shot towards the other and he yelped as a shield went up and Yoichi sighed before those inhuman eyes locked onto him.

"Oh shit!" he couldn't stop himself from saying it as he was sent flying by a mere attack from a good three feet away. The others stared at him as he bounced thanks to the barrier he could put up. The little pulls of it were getting easier, but it didn't change the fact that he doubted he could withstand a direct attack and cover everyone else like he had on the battlefield.

Guren locked blades with Mika as the blonde continued his fast strikes against him. The teenager in his current state was three times as strong as a human and twice as much as a vampire – it was quite chilling – if he gave it some thought. Blue eyes set against blood shot red stared into his eyes and he felt panic sear through him as Mika slung him back and then Yuu jumped in and Mika traded off to go for Kimizuki. The other four watched the two fight the brothers – Akane staring wide eyed like them – as Guren was shoved back by Yuu who narrowed his eyes at him as he slashed at him with the blade.

The others watched on and Guren could only smirk as he looked at the boy. It was intense dealing with not one but two of your friends, comrades, family being half way transformed into something inhuman, but it was nothing like Shinjuku they had to admit. Yuu and Mika were aware of what was happening and who they were – but it didn't make the eyes they were looking at any easier to stare into – it didn't make the power any weaker either. Guren was flung into a wall which dinted as he stared and coughed while Yuu came to him.

"Okay…..this is….not quite what I was expecting…" a green blade was pointed at Guren who looked into red and green eyes.

"Care to go again?" Guren looked at his watch.

"Four minutes left…..sure, why not?" he stood and Yuu gave him a small near manic smile before lashing at him.

Kimizuki was thrown hoping those four minutes would go by quickly. He had witnessed the events in Shinjuku, but did he ever expect to get dragged into this? No, but then again none of them anticipated getting two half-crazed Seraphims for teammates either. He saw a wild smile come across Mika's face –very similar to Yuu's own psychotic grin – but it didn't look right on him. On Yuu he half expected it just because of the boy's personality, but to see Mika who was normally the more mild-mannered of the two behave in such a way did nothing short of cause him to panic. He skipped back and the other knocked his legs out from under him as a loud beep went off and he slumped gasping for breath. The others stared as Guren caught the boy who felt his legs come out from under him before looking at the man.

"That was interesting….how do you feel now?" he asked.

Yuu was sat down and he slumped over like a lifeless doll and laid there breathing a bit heavily. Both he and Mika were completely unable to move so much as a muscle as they took in deep breaths and their skin blanched. Shinoa came and settled next to Yuu and put his head in her lap while she checked his pulse and felt of his temperature and Mitsuba did the same for Mika. Everyone else either came out of hiding or slumped to the ground near the two. Guren took in a steady breath and looked at the two boys.

"I can guess they probably don't feel to good right about now…." Guren sighed as he looked at Yuu who appeared to be dazed while Mika was conscious but clearly not well.

"Can the two of you respond? If you can just make a noise," Guren said. Yuu cast him a glance.

"Die…." It was weak but Guren could only laugh as he looked at the teenager.

"Well, at least you can respond. What do you think?" he inquired. Shinoa cast him a glance.

"I think it's pretty impressive but still very high risk – I doubt they'll be able to do this again today." Guren looked the boys over.

"Once a day for a bit should be enough for now," he said.

"Agreed. Yuu? Are you ready to go home?" he nodded nimbly and with some help from Shinoa and Akane he got to his feet while Mika received the same help from Mitsuba and Yoichi while Guren and Kimizuki were left to trail as they headed back to their apartment.

 **{That evening….}**

Mika gave a sigh of relief as he laid down on the bed. Mitsuba had chosen to stay the night like Shinoa was with Yuu – honestly neither of the brothers could be more happy – they were exhausted and were looking forward to just spending time with each other. Mika felt hands brush through his hair and smiled as he glanced at the amethyst eyed girl. Mitsuba had been tense during the first lesson – mainly designed to see how they did with the pills – and then how they just generally dealt with what power the medication gave them. Mika personally was glad the day had ended, and Mitsuba was no different as she let him rest his head in her lap and allowed her to play with her hair. The girl smiled as she looked to him and he allowed himself to be content.

"You did really well," she said as she looked at the boy below her.

"Thanks….it hurt like hell though – I guess it'll get easier over time." Mika closed his eyes and Mitsuba sighed.

"All of those things that are going on….I'm still floored by what we've learned already….about the orphanage, and how all of you were connected….it seems like years ago that we started out on our first mission," she told him. He hummed.

"It does….it hasn't even been a full month since we joined the Moon Demon Company and we already feel so used to it…." Mitsuba looked him over and sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired. Mika nodded and glanced her way.

"What is it?" he looked into amethyst eyes and she smiled softly as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled and she sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Can you return the favor?" Mika rose an eyebrow before catching on and sitting up. He turned and brushed his hands up her sides and arms before cupping her face and leaning in close.

"Of course Mitsu….anything for you…." he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and her cheeks before finally placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Mika was always gentle she noted. It not just when it suited him, but every time. It was just who he was – soft, gentle, and calm – she couldn't imagine Yuu was the same with what Shinoa told her he was gentle, but at times was a little rough. She smiled as the blonde haired boy leaned over her and she laid her head against the pillows on the bed and allowed him to kiss her a little deeper, with more passion and fervor than the last few times they'd kissed. It was interesting because for once she could focus on things about him without distractions. Mika was lighter in weight, but not extremely so because of his larger frame – Yuu always looked so small next to his brother – and the softness of his skin, the silken texture of his hair, how his lips felt so welcoming and tender when he kissed her. But what struck her odd was the taste he had.

Shinoa had mentioned that she had struggled with that when Yuu had kissed her last night – the reason he had such an odd taste to him – and then she had narrowed it down to two things and that was blood and chocolate. She sighed into the kiss and pulled Mika closer as she knotted her fingers into pale gold locks that fell in short, feathery waves almost to his jaw. He tasted like lemon, like the sun, Mika tasted like crisp and slightly tang-sweet. Mint and lemon with something else. She pulled him closer – hooking her knee against his hip and causing him to momentarily still as she smiled into their kiss and flipped them a bit before pressing their foreheads together.

"You taste like mint and lemons with something sweet not honey but….something like maple maybe?" she said. He rose an eyebrow.

"Taste? What are you talking about?" Mitsuba sighed as she brushed their lips together.

"You have a taste to your that unique to you – it tastes like mint and lemons – something cool and crisp….yours is different from Yuu according to Shinoa he tastes like blood and chocolate." Mika gave her a strange look.

"He doesn't like chocolate though….that's so strange…..so….I wonder…." He started.

"What is it Mika?" she received a mischievous grin.

"I wonder what you taste like?" he asked as he flipped her and she giggled as he kissed her and gave a content sigh as she saw him pull away and looked at her with a small smile.

"What?" he nuzzled her cheek when he grew closer.

"You taste like lavender – I find it kind of flowery – but I like it…it doesn't taste bad at all…" his lips nuzzled her neck and she flushed as she realized that the boy was acting a little odd.

"M-Mika…." His teeth nipped at her pulse and almost instantly he pulled back flushed face and his hair disheveled.

"I'm sorry! I….." Mitsuba looked at him as she sat up and took a look at him. His eyes were electric blue and his fangs were out. She knew what this meant.

"It's just instinct so don't panic first of all – I don't think I could stand that much right now….secondly….it's okay if you bite me Mika I know it's not done with the intention of harming me," Mitsuba said calmly. Mika glanced to the side.

"I get a little apprehensive when I think about what Akane told us….if that's true then who am I going to drink from? I doubt Kimizuki would offer and Guren won't do it even if I was pleading on bended knee so…." Mitsuba grabbed him and placed both hands firmly on his face.

"Drink from me! I'll gladly do it….Mika….." he stared at her momentarily before reaching out to place a gentle hand atop her head and run his fingers through her wavy gold hair.

"You really are too sweet Mitsu….does it mean so much to you if I agree or not?" the girl looked down as she dropped her hands from his face and started to play with the ends of her hair.

"I've done a lot for everyone on the battlefield as a teammate since we've joined – as has everyone else – but there's one thing I haven't done and that's been there and done something for you when you need me Mika….so if I did this it would mean a lot to me," she said. He gave her a small smile and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you for choosing to be there for me…"

 **{In the other bedroom}**

Shinoa was in trouble, she knew it the second she had teased him and had been promptly pinned to the bed with searing lips on hers. Yuu was a surprisingly good kisser for someone so inexperienced. He was also much rougher than the previous night. The change from a gentle kiss to a smoldering, breath stilling series of probing deep kisses that made her head spin was enough to make her almost forget her name. Shinoa grasped his shoulders as hands snaked up her shirt and rested on her small waist. In that instant she pushed back and looked at him as he stared onward at her and he leaned over her and dragged his lips from her and down her cheek to her throat were sharp, fanged teeth nibbled at her throat – leaving tiny bruises in their wake – Yuu let out a steady breath and she reached out to grasp his shoulders and pull him back to stare into those electric green eyes.

"You're losing control," she said as she cupped his cheek. He looked away from her starting to feel a bit dizzy from all this.

"I figured I would at some point but not…." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was just teasing you but your beginning to get rougher….I'm sure I have some bruises from those bites….Yuu, listen to me," Shinoa got his attention and he stared at her as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shinoa, what if I hurt you or…" she shook her head.

"I trust you, and I know what you're doing thanks to Akane – but listen – I think you should consider what's happening with you….biting me is just an instinct to mark me and you know that so why your scared you'll hurt me I don't understand – Akane said you wouldn't hurt me," she told him.

"She also said that it was dangerous because she didn't know what else I would do….arrrrhh I hate this! Why does everything have to be so difficult?" he put his head in his hands as he leaned over a bit trying to figure out what to even think of the situation he had been put in because of something he had no control over.

"Because life is difficult, it didn't come with any type of manual or instructions on how to lead a perfect life – we have to adapt to reality and learn how to keep going despite the trials we face…you and Mika know that more than most I believe," Shinoa stated as she reached up and made him look at her.

"Is it silly of me to say I'm scared of this because I don't like the idea of you being hurt – does that make me weak?" the girl shook her head.

"It makes you stronger because you have people you love to protect – it gives you purpose – so don't worry about hurting me….I'm strong enough to help you come back from what happened and I'm strong enough to stand by you when this happens so don't be scared or feel like you have to hold in everything – I'm here."

Yuu gave her a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Shinoa was strong, but he wondered how strong both she and Mitsuba were and if they could handle what the risks were. Guren had said it earlier that day when they had stopped training – both of them were a risk because of the Seraphim bloodline – so how could two human girls possibly hold up against them if they decided to hurt them? He felt Shinoa tighten her hold on him as if she knew what he was thinking and he sighed as he kissed her forehead and sighed. He already knew that Shinoa wouldn't leave him to go through this alone – even if he had wanted her to leave – she was going to be there for him.

"Thank you…." she smiled as she curled into his side when they had laid back down.

"No need to thank me Yuu – I love you too much…..and you spoil me all the time with affection….thank you for being kind and loving me back," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Like you said…..you don't have to thank me."

 **{The Following Day}**

" _The mystery of it I recall, suddenly the truth will change the way we fall…."_

The group had been told to meet Guren in the training center again so they could try again with the pills to see what else they would draw out and if Yuu and Mika could get better control over it without the rebound. However, when they got to the door they heard someone singing.

" _I didn't want to hurt you, hope you know. Empty promises, shattered dreams of love…"_

The group peered into the room. Guren was standing there watching Akane as she cleaned off her sword as she sang a beautiful lullaby. Yuu and Mika gave each other a look and smiled as she continued to sing her song – something they recalled from childhood – and Guren just watched slightly fascinated with how the girl's voice had the ability to resonate so vastly and make any tension vanish.

" _Sometimes I wonder what's beyond? I tried so many times to make it up to you…can somebody tell me what to do? Thought it was meant to be, there is no going back…"_

Walking in so not to disturb her they came and stood next to Guren who was still watching as she checked the blade of her sword and went back to cleaning it and checking to see if it was in working condition while Akane remained oblivious and kept singing.

" _Time has already come, sun is gone and no more shadows….can't give up I know and this life goes on….I'll be strong…..I'll be strong till I see the end…"_

The sound of music seemed to float in the air as they watched as she put the cloth to the side and moved her blade around a bit in her hand to round off her checking the weapon over and she turned on her heels and struck outwards finding the blade feeling odd in her hands. It no longer felt right.

" _Glassy sky it burns…as long as I survive you will be part of me….glassy sky the cold, the broken pieces of me…glassy sky above….covers over me…"_

"Over me…." She spoke the last words and put the sword's tip against the stone floor.

"What a beautiful song," said Shinoa as she clapped. Akane looked to them in a bit of shock.

"Sorry! I didn't realize I was holding anyone up…." They shook their heads.

"Is something wrong with the sword you have Akane?" asked Mika.

"It feels strange….like it doesn't suit me or something….I don't know…it started feeling heavier and more uncontrolled recently…" Yuu rose an eyebrow.

"Why not practice with me for a bit? We'll see how you do with the sword and try to find out what's wrong," he said as he drew Asuramaru. Akane looked the blade over.

"Are you sure?" he nodded.

"Yea, why not? Asuramaru doesn't mind – she likes fighting even with comrades," he answered her and Akane looked at the blade.

"It won't even latch on anymore…but okay…"

The others side stepped as Akane prepared to fight Yuu. She had seen him fight, but had yet to go against him in a one on one – or at all really – she took in a deep breath and almost instantly he was on her. She blocked just barely and parried the blade as she tried to land a hit on him. The boy was remarkably agile, and steady for a person who only yesterday afternoon could hardly move. She stared into emerald eyes as they moved meeting each other blade for blade. Akane felt her arms strain as he shoved the blade forward and parried it before knocking her backwards. The girl yelped as she nearly fell over and then stared as he posed for a second attack. She took a deep breath and lunged at him and he side stepped and knocked her in the back before turning and knocking the blade from her hand he pointed the green hued blade of Asuramaru at her throat and she froze.

"That sword doesn't accept you because you're not really a vampire anymore. When you drank my blood it started to change you back – it ultimately is going to stop working because it was designed to work for vampires," he said as he walked over to the sword and picked it up.

"So that's why it's not latching on anymore….I guessed so but….what am I supposed to do now?" Guren hummed in thought.

"What if you gave you one our standard issue Katana for now? It's not a Cursed Gear like Yuu's Asuramaru but it is enchanted – you'll be able to still handle a vampire or a Four Horseman of John. I think you can use it though," he said.

"Are you sure? I am still a vampire so what about…." The man shrugged.

"The Moon Demon Company see's you as Yuu and Mika's sister not a vampire. And they know – at least my unit does – that we're healing you. By the time the Hiragi family even attempted to come after you it would already be useless because you'd be human," he told her.

"Why would Shinoa's family even bother?" Shinoa looked at the others.

"Because they like control. However, they'd be point out of luck – apparently Shinya wants to come see how our training is going – but I have told him he can't because he might be some kind of spy. I personally don't care what they think but if they come after anyone in my squad I will skin them," she stated.

"And we will join you." Shinoa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yuu's waist.

"Lovesick puppy," he mumbled as he placed a hand on her head.

"Woof!" the group laughed a little as Guren looked the two over.

"So when do I get grandkids?"

"WHAT?"

The man laughed as he watched four faces go from normal to blood red. Yuu and Shinoa were internally fuming at him and Mika and Mitsuba were shyly glancing away embarrassed by his statement. Guren couldn't help but make them flustered – it was far too cute and funny – he sighed as he looked them over again and walked up to the two brats that were standing next to one another. Mika and Yuu were almost side by side with the two girls – Shinoa glaring and Mitsuba hiding her face in Mika's chest – while the others did their best to not laugh. He placed his hands on their heads and sighed again as he looked at them.

" _God they've grown so much…..I still remember the two brats I found dying in the snow four years ago and now look at them….Sayuri can't stop gushing over how handsome they've become or how strong they've grown….they really aren't brats anymore are they Mahiru?"_

He ruffled their hair before asking them if they wanted to assist in helping Yoichi and Kimizuki for the day. The two nodded and the other two gave the Lieutenant Colonel a long look. Yoichi had been improving greatly with his shield though it still wasn't as controllable as he'd like and Kimizuki had been able to reinforce his swords – but that was about as far as he got – with a sigh the two looked at Mika and Yuu in a vain hope that they weren't going to do what they thought.

"So here's the plan. Akane, I am going to take you to get one of the Enchanted weapons to work with and I want Yoichi, Kimizuki, Yuu and Mika to work together – Shinoa, Mitsuba? I want the two of you to regulate the training and keep an eye on them. Yoichi and Kimizuki are going to focus on strengthening their abilities for a while and once the shield and reinforcement holds well enough I want Yuu and Mika to use their pills to invoke the transformation and I want Yoichi and Kimizuki to hold out for five minutes against them am I clear?" he said.

"Uh…..okay!" Yoichi knew he was in for a long day at that moment. Kimizuki shrugged.

"I can take them both without the warm up," he told Guren.

"Can you? Didn't Yuu and Mika both trounce you yesterday along with me?" the pink haired teen stuttered as he tried to defend himself.

"Fine…I'll do the warm ups…." Kimizuki grumbled. Guren nodded.

"I thought so, Akane, please come with me – girls keep them from killing each other – okay?" he said as he and Akane left.

"Good luck!" the brunette girl waved as she left the room and the two girls looked at one another.

"Something tells me they're going to need it," whispered Mitsuba.

"Yes, I think so too…"

 **{Ten Minutes Into Training…..}**

Yoichi Saotome was not in one of the best of positions. He had strengthend his shield with his arrows, and that had gone well up until Yuu had attacked the barrier – without the use of the Seraphim form – and shattered it. He groaned and flopped onto the ground in defeat. Kimizuki was sitting next to him not a second later with his arms folded across his chest frowning. So far, this training exercise hadn't been going that great. Yuu and Mika glanced to Shinoa and Mitsuba who shrugged as they looked to one another. Yoichi sat up and looked at the four of them in defeat. What could he do? The shield wasn't obeying him no matter what he did.

"I give up! I can't figure it out! Kimizuki? How did you get it to where you could coat your swords and strengthen them?" the pink haired teen frowned.

"Well before a certain blonde devil came along and crushed the enhancement? I focused mentally on them but it's not working now," he said.

"Said blonde devil is standing right here you know?" Shinoa laughed a little at Mika's statement.

"That's kind of funny considering you're the mild mannered one!" she said holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What can we do though? My shield worked okay when we were in Shinjuku when I needed to use it when Yuu lost control so why can't I do it now?" Yuu looked at his friend.

"What did you do to get in synch with Gekkoin?" he questioned.

"I talked to her in my sleep….learned about her – but this isn't a spirit this is a gift I can't control." Yuu tilted his head.

"What about meditation?" asked Mika.

"Yea! We both did that to get a better grasp on our gifts and still use it. It helps to focus your center. When I was training with Shinoa to use my Psychometry gift I had to find my center for why I was using that power – I decided it was because I had people I loved and needed to keep safe – and it empowered me to get better control on it during training." Yoichi stared momentarily.

"That…..might just work….but….I don't know if mine is the same as yours or even close. I want it to work because a lot of times I feel like I'm just in the way even with Gekkoin," Yoichi told Yuu.

"Then you need to think longer on it…I think the reason you want to use it isn't because you feel useless Yoichi, I think it's because you know it can save lives. Even if you don't know them. You saved Akane even though she was a vampire and you didn't know her very well….you want to save people in general not just your loved ones….in a lot of ways your Sentry gift is a lot more selfless than mine or Mika's because ours forces others to bear the weight of what we can do and what we are….it's a lot like your personality – your very giving Yoichi." The black haired boy smiled and Shinoa smiled as she looked at the bewildered Yoichi.

"He's right. Today, let's try and get you guys to where you can actually use the gift you each have we'll see how far we get – I know what Guren said, but we all know we can't work on his schedule," she stated.

"Alright, so meditation? Okay…"

Yuu and the others glanced to him. Though it would probably take some time still, they had high hopes for him and Kimizuki who was already working on his meditation. They'd see how far they got with some time – after all Shinoa's squad was on leave until further notice. They had time.

 **{….}**

 _The fallen angels you run with don't know it is our pain that makes us all human after all._

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Okay, there's 25. We're getting closer to the end of this story – there is a second one in the planning stages! When you see Ch. 41 I suggest you read it because it's a preview and will tell you which story to look for!

 **To my Anonymous Guest Reviewer:** Yoichi and Kimizuki do serve a purpose in this story – they are not the main focal and even in the original storyline are supporting characters – however, as you may have read above they do have a more active role coming. Their gifts were severally underdeveloped and are going to take time to be of more use to the group in that means but they do serve a purpose greater than just to annoy Yuu and Mika. Also I couldn't tell if you were serious or being sarcastic but I hope you will continue reading and I thank you for not flaming me but trying to critique me instead. As a writer that is greatly appreciated.

My readers are awesome nonetheless! I love you guys!

Here's you're….

PREVIEW:

To say that it was easy would have been an understatement for anything that had been going on recently. Yuu couldn't count how many times Yoichi had ended up running into a wall during training because he turned at the wrong moment – but he recovered fairly well – however, when it came to Akane he did worry a bit for her. She was still faring well, but getting her appetite back for human food was taking longer than he'd like to admit. There was still a lot of trouble ahead of her but she was putting up a fight – even though he knew it hurt worse than most of the pain he had endured already or anyone else. She still did what she had to.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" the girl nodded a bit as she held her throat a bit.

"It burns like fire – I wonder why it is my little brother ended up being the one that could save me from the nothing I've become," she stated.

Chapter 26: Who You Are


	26. Chapter 26: Who You Are

Chapter 26: Who You Are

Akane wasn't certain why she had been feeling so ill lately. Naturally, she deduced it was the fact that she had been drinking Yuu's blood to slowly turn human again, but with the sudden hate for even his blood since her third time drinking it she had decided to attempt consuming food – she could handle miso soup and rice – and that ended her attempts at eating human food. Today on her forth dosage of his blood she had been near violently ill. He had of course gone into a panic at that. But she knew that it wouldn't be simple and to say that it was easy would have been an understatement for anything that had been going on recently.

She had heard from Mika that Yuu couldn't count how many times Yoichi had ended up running into a wall during training because he turned at the wrong moment – but he recovered fairly well – however, when it came to Akane he did worry a bit for her. She was still faring well, but getting her appetite back for human food was taking longer than he'd like to admit. There was still a lot of trouble ahead of her but she was putting up a fight – even though he knew it hurt worse than most of the pain he had endured already or anyone else. She still did what she had to.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" the girl nodded a bit as she held her throat a bit.

"It burns like fire – I wonder why it is my little brother ended up being the one that could save me from the nothing I've become," she stated. The boy frowned.

"You aren't nothing Akane – your mine and Mika's sister – we love you, and I'm not just doing this because I can I'm doing it because your my sister. I wouldn't give my blood to just anyone because I could. Especially not a vampire." Akane smiled at him.

"Despite all the hell for the past four years you're still as sweet as you were when you were a kid Yuu. And I know you have a reason for not giving your blood to just anyone who asked for a cure – you're a Naturopath and a very powerful one – you have to be careful what you do with that gift," she told him.

"I know, and I get that it sounds selfish…." Akane placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"No, it doesn't not in this world we live in. Yuu you've grown into such a handsome young man. I keep thinking about how much you've grown since I first saw you again….it makes me almost hate it because you and Mika grew up and I didn't get to see you all those years," she said honestly. He smiled.

"I doubt you would have wanted to see how much Guren picked on us as we grew up….you probably would have fileted him. By the way how is that sword working?" she looked at the katana next to her bed.

"It's doing really well. I handed my old sword over so the Moon Demon Company could use it for further research on how First Class vampire weapons work. So far it seems like it's helped a lot which I'm thankful for….hey….Yuu?" the boy looked to her.

"What is it?" she bit her lip.

"Why is it that Kimizuki seems to not like you that much?" the boy shrugged.

"Something about clashing personalities. We're alike in a lot of ways so we don't get along – Mika always says that's what the reason is – despite that we can work pretty well together when it calls for it," he answered. Akane smiled in a small and gentle manner.

"I think he's honestly scared of you….he's scared of what you and Mika are and has been for a long time…he doesn't get why your like you are…..honestly even I don't…." Yuu smiled.

"It's because of the psychopaths we had as parents and because we inherited it. But Akane…you said something about a list of people who were used for subjects….can you bring that to training today?" he questioned. Akane stared at him.

"Why?" he looked to the side.

"I want to know who's on it and so does Mika and Guren – we're concerned that some of the others in the Imperial Demon Army may have been test subjects and might lose control. Guren wants to put tabs on them just to be safe," he explained.

"Okay, I understand….it's better if you know to be safe…"

"And it might explain more about some people in Moon Demon Company," Yuu told her.

"Agreed."

 **{12:45pm – Underground Training Center}**

For the last two weeks Guren had watched as Yoichi and Kimizuki slowly but surely started to improve – the tips given to them by Yuu and Mika helping greatly – the group had begun training together again and was surprisingly doing well. Akane had joined them in training with her enchanted blade and it had worked well for her – she held her own with Mitsuba and Shinoa and was even ding well with the boys. Guren smiled as he also thought about how his two brats had improved. Though still painful the transformations were getting easier and weren't knocking them down on the spot after the effects of the medicine wore off. They still had a long way to go through when it came to a full manifestation.

Two days ago Yuu had managed to form his wings – though the process had been near unbearable to hear or watch – and though they looked just as decayed as they had in Shinjuku they had also begun to gain more feathers instead of blood stained bones and shadows. Mika hadn't manifested his yet but he was beginning to think that it wasn't far off. The blonde had been mentioning how his shoulders were aching after the last of the invocations when Yuu had manifested his wings. Both boys were nearly comatose after that – how that they had bounced back he was looking forward to seeing what the two boys would do today.

" _Yoichi and Kimizuki are able to form their gifts now – Yuu and Mika are establishing their seraph forms – and Akane is getting closer to being human. Everything's looking up….finally a bit of normalcy."_

Guren had walked into the training hall expecting none of them to be present yet – he was wrong, so very wrong – he realized that only when he saw Yoichi defend against one of Yuu's attacks with his shield which had formed into something solid instead of flexible and almost bouncy like it had been. It was stronger and sturdy which he was glad to see. Mika and Kimizuki were also working together and he had been pleased to see Kimizuki's reinforcement on his weapons had held against Fenrir's attack. However, one attack had almost come to close and he had jumped back and felt the blade move only an inch from his throat. There was a sudden blast from his sword being drawn and everyone froze at the sensation creeping up their spines that they were in trouble.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY I AMOST GOT MY HEAD TAKEN OFF JUST A SECOND AGO?" Guren yelled.

"You weren't paying attention….." the man felt a twitch develop in the corner of his mouth.

"Yuuichiro? Mika?" the two looked at him and then realized what was about to happen.

"Oh boy…"

"YOU DAMN BRATS!" he went after the two and they blocked together. As the three of them went across the area with Yuu and Mika blocking Guren's attacks the others stared.

"Is this normal?" asked Akane. Shinoa looked at her with a smile.

"Define the word _normal_ if you would." Mitsuba face palmed and groaned while Kimizuki sighed and Yoichi laughed a little.

"I think we should stop them," said Yoichi.

"It's your funeral sweet heart." The brunette stepped back when an attack came a little too close.

"On second thought….I'm good."

"See teenagers are wise beyond their years sometimes!" said Shinoa as she looked to Mitsuba.

"The same cannot be said for our boyfriends and their lose canon of an adoptive father." She shook her head.

"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN A PISSED OFF CHILD!" Yuu blocked Guren who frowned as he stared at the two of them.

"Oh really?" the two groaned in frustration.

"Correction, he's worse than an adult with a severe personality disorder," Mika said with a deadpan expression.

"Fine I'll stop! You two are…" Shinoa walked over and wrapped her arms around Yuu and Mitsuba did the same.

"Stop bullying people _Lieutenant Colonel_!" she said with a sweet voice. Yuu rolled his eyes – she laid that one on a bit thick and naturally flabbergasted Guren. Shinoa was not known for the innocent little girl voice – and to be blunt it was a fair bit creepy – but Yuu would never say that to her unless he wanted her to seek vengeance.

"Yea! You're disgracing the uniform!" and Mika tilted his head a bit and sighed.

"Alright already! Enough puppy dog eyes!" the group laughed as Guren stood there completely cowed by the group of teenagers.

Ten minutes later Akane had finally stopped laughing – along with the others – and had settled down and started going through the laptop Guren had given her for the research material. She felt her stomach knot in discomfort of the situation before her. Yuu had asked for the list – she had it on the computer – but she felt unsure about honestly telling the group what was on it. She sighed as they settled on the ground before her and Guren sat down as well looking at the girl as she sat there with her computer seated on her lap and her eyes looking at the screen. The group besides Yuu looked a little confused at the fact that the girl had brought the electronic with her today when she typically didn't.

"What did you want to tell us Akane?" asked Mika.

"Yuu had mentioned that Guren wanted a list of the people who were used by the Hyakuya-kyou for the Seraph of the End experiments. I have the list but there's a lot of people on here. When I counted recently there's three hundred names on this list." They felt their eyes grow wide.

"T-Three hundred? Why?" questioned Mitsuba.

"Because, they wanted to make sure that they had plenty of subjects to make sure that they could have an adequate number – think about having three hundred people with complete forms and Yuu and Mika's power – They would have ruled the world if not for letting that virus out. But you see, there was a small cluster of people being focused on. About twelve families, and those are the ones I wanted to tell you about." They nodded.

"So the list of twelve are the ones that needed to be watched the closest?" inquired Guren.

"Basically, but even I'm on the list at number twelve. It was done because all of these children developed very powerful gifts – some naturally possessed other gifts or powers from bloodlines – but my family is listed as twelfth on the list. Satoshi Akane, they listed my gift as Sonnet….my singing can alter emotions."

"I didn't know you had a gift," said Yoichi.

"I do but it's weak because of the vampiric strain in my body. Since I started changing back into a human it's gotten stronger. I can learn a new song and make people grow stronger to fight. It just gives them a greater emotion but that's it." Kimizuki eyed her.

"Who's on that list?" he asked.

"Naturally Yuu and Mika are at the top – Amane Yuuichiro, Black Seraphim, Naturopathic, Psychometric, and a singular unknown or unnamed gift. Mika's is the same almost – Shindo Mikaela, White Seraphim, Abjure, Psychometric, unknown or unnamed gift. We knew most of that, but you're Seraphim traits aren't a gift, its genetics. You two have some unknown ability so keep that in mind." Yuu sighed hanging his head a bit.

"Another one to deal with? Just perfect!" Shinoa laughed.

"It might have to do with your Seraphim traits though – I believe I recall when you used your psychometric gift I saw green fire like with Asuramaru," she stated.

"Fire?" Mika shrugged at the question.

"Fenrir's ability throws out ash and ice so maybe its element based?" Guren laughed a little.

"So you two really are polar opposites, that's pretty funny," he said.

"Laugh it up! Go ahead!" Akane rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Listen. There are others on that list – like Ako and Chihiro, but they're dead so it doesn't matter that much – half of the people on the twelve list are no longer living," she said. The others went silent at that.

"Really? That's something….." She frowned.

"But that's not what worries me. It's the names – people within Moon Demon Company who survived," Akane stated.

"Wait there are other people?" she nodded.

"Kimizuki Shiho and Kimizuki Mirai are on this list," she explained. The pink haired teen looked as if he'd been slapped.

"What? My parents weren't ever like that! They took care of us and kept me and Mirai safe! They died when the virus broke out." Mika looked to him.

"My parents were the same – that sect killed them so I could be kept under their watch – what does it say about them?" Akane looked it over.

"Both of you failed in accepting the Seraph Gene – which resulted in Mirai's sickness, but you both developed gifts – your listed as a type called vital which is a weapon connection type in the non-physical form. And your sister….that's concerning….Dichotomy type, with electricity as the focal a Circuit type. That's fairly uncommon," she stated.

"A Dichotomy type? Guren didn't you mention how dangerous those were?" the man nodded.

"With training she might be able of using it easier. Yuu, I want you to be wary about this – if Kimizuki allows you to heal his sister I want her in a secure location – all those years being ill and now in a coma might have built up the power…." Kimizuki looked at the man.

"What are you saying?" Guren looked him in the eye.

"There's a risk involved with healing your sister and I want to make sure she doesn't harm someone," he stated.

"It just means she might need to learn control is all." Kimizuki felt his chest tighten.

"Alright…" Akane gave him a small look of empathy before looking at the list.

"Mitsuba is on here with nothing having developed besides emotional sensory. It just means you're more in tune with people's emotions than a normal person….it won't amount to output powers," she explained to her.

"Oh….Good….I don't honestly think I could handle that kind of thing." Mika smiled.

"I kind of figured you were like that because you seem to get when people feel something and don't speak about it," he said as he placed a hand on her head.

"Anyone else?" Akane nodded.

"Saotome Tomoe and Saotome Yoichi – your sister was a physical type with hyper psychic ability much like you – she could warp mental states your Sentry ability is a form of Hyper Psychic ability and can form into telekinesis. But neither of you could accept the Seraph gene so you don't have to worry about that….." the boy visibly relaxed.

"So your sister could alter people's minds? That's kind of cool!" Yuu said and Yoichi gave him a small smile.

"It makes sense seeing how assertive and mature she was….But what about the Sentry gift? Why would Telekinesis be part of it?" Akane looked him over.

"A lot of gifts work on components. Naturopaths are a Synch type because the ability works on the holder and the person it's used on as does Abjure – your gifts are Physical-non-physical. They bounce off one another. You defend with your shield and strike with the telekinesis. It also explains the high endurance you have with Gekkoin," she stated.

"How'd you know about that?" She smiled.

"Yuu and Mika are my brothers – they told me about your event with the demon possessing you – and I also was told by Guren how each of you did. I'm an unofficial record keeper for this kind of stuff it seems."

"That might be a good thing," said Kimizuki.

"To be honest I'm doing it so I can know what's really going on. But despite that…the others on this list are dead except for four people and the bad thing is…..their bodies either fully or half way accepted the Seraph Gene. Their physical abilities aren't listed – but….its a bit unnerving….to think that there are two other Seraphs out there that may be working with the vampires…." The others looked down with grim expressions.

"So should we expect these other two seraphs to appear at some point?" asked Yuu.

"I would think so….their names are encrypted so I'm working on that with Shigure and Sayuri. I won't have answers until they're decoded." They nodded.

"Well, this is sobering…." Mika said in a hushed tone.

"No kidding….I mean it's good we know that most of the surviving people who developed anything are on a team together but…." Guren cleared his throat.

"What would you kids say to becoming a specialized unit?" they all looked up in synch with wide eyes.

"A specialized unit?" he nodded at the question.

"It means you can have ten members to your unit. The requirements for that unit are based upon what I say as the leader of Moon Demon Company. But your group would be specifically formed to be a sort of vanguard because of your gifts," he explained.

"I honestly don't know if I like that idea or not….there's six of us already – that's an additional four members – and on top of that why would you want to do that?" Guren frowned.

"Because, if you became a specialized unit it would mean better chances of being safer from the higher ups. I can protect you but if something were to happen to me then the Hiragi family could take all of you apart in a lab at their leisure," he said.

"So you're offering more protection in case you die?" Guren nodded.

"I hate to say it but if that were to happen there's no telling – it's a law put in place to keep the Hiragi family from doing something out of bounds – like experimenting on two Seraphims to see if they too can apply the genetics to soldiers," he stated. The group stared.

"They…."Shinoa nodded.

"They would….they only care about power – my father is understanding in a lot of ways and won't push the boundaries – but I can't say the same for Kureto. He's willing to do anything. But there is one thing I know for certain about him," she said calmly.

"And that is?" Shinoa looked at Yuu.

"He is terrified of the unknown. It is a basic human instinct that overpowers him greatly. If he were to see either you or Mika in a full transformation he wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot poll. Because he would know controlling you would be out of the question – that is your trump card on Kureto. And Shinya likes you and Mika a lot because you make me and Mitsuba happy – we are kind of cousins because of the status of our families – so we pretty much are looked after by Shinya because he doesn't want us unhappy," she told them with a smile.

"That might be a blessing in disguise. Remind me to thank Shinya when I see him." Guren sighed.

"How about we put your unit on a reserve list – if something happens to me or to where I have no choice – I will put you on the list of Units that are under a law protection," he said. The others nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"It beats being sliced open when we're still alive," said Mika.

"No kidding!"

"Then it's settled I'll put you on the reserve list," Guren said.

 **{That Evening: Yuu and Mika's apartment}**

"God! He's trying to kill us!" exclaimed Mika as he crashed onto a sofa. Mitsuba right next to him.

"You would think he would have been mindful of the strain the two of you are putting on your bodies when you invoke your seraphim traits." Yuu slightly raised his head from Shinoa's lap. The girl had sat down and then forced him to lay down. His head was throbbing, and his shoulders weren't feeling much better.

"What about the fact that Yuu had to bring his wings out twice today? It was a bit much if you ask me," said Yoichi the others nodded.

"Was it any easier the second time?" Yuu glanced at Akane. This was the first time she had been over, but she was fine with just sitting in the living room talking.

"Not really….if you think about it they have to tear through muscle and skin in order to get out – I think it'll be painless once I actually transform fully – but that'll probably come after I don't have to take pills to induce it," he said as he sighed.

"Mika was close to getting his out today right?" the blonde nodded.

"Kind of. I get why you screamed that first time it hurts like hell when they aren't even out. How can we even manage that? I feel like I need a morphine milkshake or something…." Akane smiled.

"Watching it isn't that great either. But I noticed your wings are getting more feathers on them each time Yuu," she said. The boy frowned.

"I guess they are….but the pain isn't really letting up right now." Shinoa smiled as she played with his hair a bit.

"You'll get there eventually – you and Mika both will," she encouraged. He gave her a small smile as his eyes closed a little.

"Yea, I think so too…." Shinoa watched him close his eyes and she sighed.

"He's asleep huh?" she nodded.

"Mika is too," Mitsuba said as she looked at the boy who now was leaning on her shoulder.

"The four of you are so cute!" Akane couldn't help herself.

"Oh boy….Yoichi? Huh?!" Kimizuki looked at the brunette who was sound asleep.

"I guess he's staying the night. Shinoa? Let's see if we can get these two in bed before they end up with cricks in their necks tomorrow," said Akane as she let Shinoa slightly wake up the boy sleeping on her lap.

"Yuu? Come on! Wake up!" the boy blinked open his eyes a bit.

"Don't talk so loud…." Akane laughed a little as he got up and stretched a bit.

"Go to bed, Shinoa?" she nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight everyone!" she said as she walked behind the black haired boy pushing him towards the bedroom.

"Mitsuba?" the girl looked to Mika who was looking blearily at her.

Akane watched as the girl got him to his room and she went to help Kimizuki get Yoichi on one of the sofas. She smiled as she laid a blanket over the brunette and left with Kimizuki trailing her silently on the way back to where she was staying in the medical ward not far from the apartment. It only took about five minutes, but he had been given time to think. Akane was definitely an interesting person, and she was sweet tempered and protective – a lot like he suspected older sisters should be – but he also took note of how gentle she was when she reached out and touched someone. She was scared of hurting people, he saw it in her movements and her eyes – and all made sense.

When Kimizuki looked back at all the events that took place since meeting Yuu and Mika he realized something very important about the two and now Akane – they were terrified of harming humans – it was as if something inside them had always been screaming at them _you're not human_ and kept reminding them to be careful. He saw it in how Mika's calm demeanor would morph into protective and somewhat threatening when those around him were in danger or hurt, and how Yuu would nearly become psychotic when those he cared for were in similar states. He couldn't quite get the image of what Yuu had transformed into out of his head – it haunted him to an extent – and continued to when he looked at the boy when he would use those pills to invoke it. His eyes looked manic and while Mika's would be similar it was different.

" _Colder, more malevolent and….insane…"_

"Kimizuki?" he looked at Akane.

"Yes?" she looked to the side.

"Thank you for staying with my brothers and helping so much," she said. He stared momentarily.

"No problem, they're my teammates." She shook her head.

"You're the one who carried Yuu when he was hurt because Mika couldn't. you're the one who helped nurse him back to health and got Mika on the mend and kept me and the others calm and level headed….you helped a lot so thank you Kimizuki for being a good friend and not just a teammate," Akane said kindly. He smiled a bit.

"It's not a problem….Shinoa and Mitsuba both would have taken turns skinning me alive if I hadn't been there for them and you….but its good to have you with them again. They talked about you sometimes, about how nice you were, and how kind to people – they were right." She flushed.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm just being honest – I think its one of the only good things I've picked up from your little brother – he's something else you know," he stated. She laughed.

"True he is. Yuu has always been that way about people – he's always so strange but so willing to help – that's one of his best qualities." She glanced down and he frowned.

"You loved him didn't you?" he asked. She sighed at that.

"Kimizuki, you know that me and Yuu and Mika aren't related….so I….I had thought of them as just family until I started getting older….I developed a crush on Yuu because he was different, and warm despite the front he put up. When I caught Shinoa's scent on him and his on her I realized quickly that he had found someone he loved and instead of being upset or angry….I was happy. And I am still happy he found her…." Kimizuki looked her over.

"But it still hurts?" she looked to him.

"Of course silly, but if he's happy then I'll be okay….I figured it out a long time ago that if he was alive I couldn't be with him. I prepared myself for him not being alive or being alive and having found someone….so despite the fact that it hurts I'm their sister I'm supposed to love and support them through all the things they do and they will do the same for me. I owe them for the years I wasn't there." He frowned.

"But don't they owe you as well?" she shook her head.

"No, they've done a lot already – Mika's supporting me alongside Yuu in being there to help when all of you are training – and Yuu is giving me his blood so I can be human again. Do you know how hard that is for him? It hurts him too…." She felt tears burn her eyes.

"And you can't stand the thought of them hurting. Can you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I couldn't bare it – it makes it near impossible for me to watch them go through those transformations almost every day – I want to scream and yell and make Guren stop, but I know that they want to do this so they can protect the ones they love…" Kimizuki looked at her as she wiped her eyes.

"And why is that? I get there's more power and chance to protect and get rid of the vampries if they master that but is that all?" he questioned her and Akane felt tears fall down her face.

"Yuu doesn't want to be a monster and neither does Mika."

A monster, he had thought that the second he'd seen Yuu transform. The power, the heartless destruction and hate, the pure _malice_ in his expression and the emotionless sense he got from him. Everything about him in that moment changed from the vibrant, fiery, surprisingly smart, brave, and trustworthy teenager he'd met to some kind of demonic beast that had crawled out of hell to lay waste to them. He felt his brows furrow at that as he looked at the girl.

"What will happen to them when they get control?" Kimizuki inquired. She looked at him.

"That frightening form that Yuu had isn't want a Seraphim looks like….when they're able to fully form their traits…..it won't be scary like that…" he rose an eyebrow.

"Then what will it be?" she looked at him with bright brown eyes.

"Beautiful….the true form of a Seraphim is beautiful."

 **{…..}**

 _Warm old sepia photographs show Our fragile precious world._

 **{…}**

Author's Note: There's 26, I'm on a roll! We are getting closer to the end of the story and the start of the second one. Remember the poll that will go up. Look for the last chapter's poll notice so you can vote! And there is still Akane's poll up for one more chapter so vote away because right now guys it's kind of hard for me to decide based upon the current voter rate.

As usual, my readers are AWESOME!

Here's your….

PREVIEW:

Shinoa was slightly anxious when she took note of Yuu's behavior that morning. He looked ill, feverish almost and it caused panic in her more so than normal. Why would it bother her this much that he had a fever? Because of what happened soon after, and the pain that it resulted in.

"Yuu, look at me it's okay.' Dead green locked onto her weakly.

"It….really….hurts…." she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. It'll be over soon I promise."

Chapter 27: Naturopath


	27. Chapter 27: Naturopath

Chapter 27: Naturopath

It had been a month since Shinjuku, and the group had improved greatly with their gifts and in skill alone. Akane was now taking injections twice a week, and though the pain was still present they had all seen some improvement. She was eating actual food instead of just broth and rice – she had started with fruit and worked her way up to actually being able to eat a meal – Akane was thrilled with this and had started spending more time with the group thanks to her chances of harming one of them due to bloodlust having dropped to near zero. However, one thing had changed for them. Yuu's wings were coming in easier, they were less painful than normal which was a good sign, and atop that Mika's had come in a week ago – the poor boy hadn't been able to move afterwards – but it meant they were getting closer to gaining control over the Seraphic traits they had.

It gave them some hope that the fear of harming someone they loved because of what they were would soon be diminished as well. But, there were some problems with Yuu when Shinoa had woken up one morning on their off days – Guren had given them a week break to not over stress themselves, and they were all taking advantage of sleeping in – but Shinoa had woken up and glanced up at the boy only to have taken note that his breathing was irregular. She paused momentarily thinking she was just seeing things because she was half asleep, but that changed when she sat up and saw the flush to his cheeks. Panic rose in her and she reached out to touch his forehead.

" _He's burning up…."_

Shinoa had gotten up gently so not to wake him and pulled the blanket up more before walking swiftly out of the room and to the one just near his. She didn't have time for being calm or respectable about the fact that it was six in the morning. She kicked the door open and looked to see Mika and Mitsuba fast asleep. Shinoa walked over to Mika and swiftly grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. The boy woke up with a start as did Mitsuba. Their eyes locked onto her and she took in a breath.

"Yuu's running a fever." Mika had gotten up at that and Mitsuba looked at Shinoa.

"How bad?" she asked.

"He's breathing really rough and his cheeks are kind of flushed dark." Mitsuba frowned as she got up and the two girls walked into the other bedroom where Mika was checking the other boy's pulse. The blonde looked concerned about something as he glanced their way before he bit his lip a bit.

"Is he okay?" asked Shinoa.

"No, he's got a high fever. Mitsuba? Can you get a hold of Guren and Akane? I'm going to need to let him know about this." The blonde nodded and went to the phone in the living room to dial the number for Guren.

"Why? You don't think…." Shinoa didn't finish her sentence.

"I think it's possible this is a side effect from the pills we've been using to invoke the Seraphic traits or it could be a result of the traits themselves," he stated as he felt of Yuu's forehead.

"Do you have any medicine?" Mika nodded.

"Stay with him and I'll get some to help bring that fever down," he said as he stood and left the room while Shinoa sat down where he had been on the bed and brushed Yuu's bangs out of his eyes.

"You're going to be just fine, we'll get you better in no time I promise Yuu."

 **{One Hour Later}**

"Damn, he's still blistering," said Guren as he felt of the boy's forehead. Yuu glanced at him slightly.

"Is this from the things you've been giving us for the past month?" Mika's tone was icy again and he knew he needed to tread lightly – that meant being truthful about every word that left his mouth.

"No, I doubt that would be the reason for this. It's a side effect of the wing transformations," he said. The other four in the room looked nothing short of stunned.

"Is he going to get better?" Guren sighed as Akane came over and checked his pulse.

"Giving him medicine will be fine, the most we have to watch is the fever – a fever is a good thing, it's the body's natural way of burning out an illness or infection – don't worry too much, put a cold compress on his forehead, keep him hydrated, give him some broth if he gets hungry and nothing else! I'll go with Guren to monitor Yoichi and Kimizuki and we'll come back later to check on him. Mika? Make sure he doesn't get woken up a lot," she said.

"Got it mom." She rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to mother you two or you'll get yourselves in trouble!" she said as she looked back to Yuu who had already closed his eyes.

"We'll check up on how he is later – if this is going to happen to Mika too we need it monitored so we can help him through it as well – just let him get some sleep."

"Alright, we'll see you two later," said Shinoa as she sat down on the bed next to Yuu. With that the two walked out of the apartment and the girl turned her attention back to the boy asleep beside her.

"Shinoa? Keep an eye on him, Mitsuba? Can you help me get something prepared for breakfast? We'll also bring a bowl of ice water and a cloth for you to use for his fever. We have some medicine as well so we'll give that to him too." Shinoa nodded.

"I can help. I'll get what he needs, just keep watch on him okay Shinoa?" said Mitsuba.

"I can do that. Mika? If he gets worse what should I do?" the boy paused momentarily.

"Just call for us and try to stay with him – he doesn't need to be left alone," he said as he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall before heading for the kitchen.

Mitsuba was quick to give Shinoa the items she needed and watched the periwinkle haired girl as she dipped the cloth into the cold water and rung it out before moving some of the boy's bangs out of the way and placing the cloth there. He flinched at the difference in temperature, but didn't wake up. Mitsuba didn't honestly like the state Yuu was in – his temperature had been checked at just under a hundred and four – but what worried her more was thinking that not only he was going through this but eventually Mika would have to as well. The blonde boy seemed less concerned about it and more worried for his brother, which was understandable, but it nonetheless stressed her.

With a sigh she walked back into the kitchen where Mika was making some broth and cooking something for breakfast. She set to chopping up some vegetables and was silent as they worked for a bit, going around one another to put things into the pot to make the broth or checking the other items cooking until Mika felt a hand clutch the back of his shirt. He glanced towards Mitsuba who had her head down as she bit her lip. Mika didn't have to ask to know she was concerned for not only Yuu but him – her empathic talent kicking in – however, he just smiled and turned to wrap an arm around her slowly before pulling her too him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed her head into his chest.

"He'll be fine and so will I. Yuu can take having a fever and being a little out of it. When we were kids around Guren we got sick a lot because of our immune systems not being that great. Don't worry so much Mitsu," he said. She trembled a bit.

"You know I still can't figure out what made me like you so much – when I first met you and Yuu I hated you both – now I doubt I could think of my life without either of you present in some way…..Shinoa is the same way." The girl felt him laugh a little.

"Well that's good! It means I can stay right?" he asked with a cheery tone. Mitsuba looked him over a bit.

"Who said you couldn't?" he laughed just a little again.

"I'm just making sure….I love you Mitsu – a lot," he stated. The blonde girl went red.

"I….I love you too…." He placed a hand on her head.

"Let's get this done so we can eat something okay?" Mika said as he put some chopped carrots into a broth.

"Okay…"

 **{With Guren & Akane}**

"What do you mean Yuu's sick?" asked Yoichi.

"He's running a high fever and is barely conscious. Mika, Mitsuba, and Shinoa are staying to keep an eye on him incase he gets worse or needs someone to help him. Plus if this is something due to the traits they both have then Mika will also have to go through this at some point." The brunette glanced at the door.

"You can go visit him after training today," said Guren.

"So what will be doing?" Akane drew her sword.

"We're going to spar – two on two," she stated simply with a smile.

" _Right now, she, Mika, and Yuu could be related and I would not doubt it for a second."_ Thought Kimizuki while Yoichi smiled a little.

"We'll be using our gifts in the process right?" Akane nodded as Guren drew his sword and Yoichi materialized his bow before Kimizuki drew his blades.

"Yep, so don't hold back because we're not," stated Guren as he looked at them.

"Okay."

During the fight, Kimizuki learned something interesting about Akane – she was highly dangerous – if she weren't definitely related to Yuu and Mika somehow he would be quite surprised. The girl was a near perfect ace with a katana much like Yuu was, and her broad swings made it hard to dodge her. Alongside her strikes was Guren – higher ranking, and several years more experience under his belt than the three of them he was much harder to deal with. Yoichi managed to keep his shield up somehow, but it had cracked mid-way and he had blocked with his bow. Kimizuki swapped places with him knowing that his long-range weapon was going to get him hurt when it came to Guren's attacks. The teal colored shield went up and Akane took a moment to eye it before smirking.

" _Oh no!"_ the girl drew in a breath.

" _We laughed at each other, Devoting our love to toys Those untouchable children; I want to break them with easy words!_

The shield shattered like glass hit with a rock and he blocked the girl's attack before pausing as she came very close and smiled before backing away. Guren laughed and Kimizuki looked at the man as the two of them stood prepared for another strike. Yoichi felt a bit insecure that such a simple set of lyrics from a song could shatter the shield he'd put up. He drew an arrow and shot it and Akane narrowly dodged it. Before jumping towards him – he blocked with his bow and Kimizuki blocked Guren.

"Focus Yoichi! The shield broke because you lost confidence – the lyrics to the song were about the breakdown of reality!" Akane stated as she jumped back again.

"Break down of reality?" he rose an eyebrow and she nodded.

"The reality in which you think you live in!" she clarified.

Yoichi felt as if he finally got what she meant as the girl prepared her weapon. The next strike went out and the teal colored dome went up around him and he sighed as the faint strain from it seemed to be lifted. Akane momentarily paused as did Guren letting Kimizuki get a hit on him before he knocked the pink haired teen over before Akane looked at the brunette who had his bow posed to pull if the shield failed. He waited and the girl frowned as if thinking before taking in a steady breath.

" _You may be crying, you may be lonely But that's perfect-that's what human is The tears you shed say Thank you for giving life to us-beautiful, honest, and real. "_ Akane again sang a few simple lines from a song that was yet again quite simply put beautiful but it didn't dent the shield Yoichi and put up. He heard a clap from Guren and Kimizuki who smiled as he stared and Akane gave him a smile.

"Congratulations Yoichi! You did it!" the girl cheered and he flushed.

"Well done Saotome." He glanced at the two others and smiled.

"I think I figured it out…." He let the shield vanish – shattering like glass – before he stepped forward.

"What did you figure out?" Yoichi looked to Akane.

"When you told me that the lyrics were about a false reality – a shield is comprised of something within the mental boundary – Yuu told me that when he said I should meditate. I figured out it was an internal thing that I had to put out and make it external as well. Then when you said that I figured out that all I have to do is think about a reality that is fake now – the way things once were – and how much I want things to return to that," he stated.

"Wow….that's pretty intense, the most I had to think about is that the blades I carried represented how much I wanted to fight for my family – how I wanted to protect my sister….it started working fairly well after that." Guren sighed.

"All of you have something in common when it comes to your gifts even if they are different in context they are the same goal wise," the Lieutenant Colonel said simply.

"What's that?" he looked at them.

"You want to protect what's dearest to you."

The trio smiled and Guren could only sigh as they began training again. Despite the fact that he called each and every one of them brats – they were brave brats – and they showed it in their will to keep pushing forward despite the pain and despite having lost so much. For everything they'd lost, they were gaining so much more. Guren smiled as he let Akane take over in a fight that was against her, against Yoichi, who was against Kimizuki – in essence a three way no ally fight – he thought it would improve their reaction time. He stood off to the side and watched them while he eyed the way they were working. The things dearest to them – that's what fueled all of their choices – even Akane's own choice to abandoned a relatively peaceful life as a vampire so she could be human again. It all was for the ones she cherished.

 **{That Evening…..}**

The day had been somewhat quiet – Shinoa hadn't minded that – Mika and Mitsuba had to go out and get medicine that afternoon and some other things so she was left to tend to Yuu who was still sleeping from what she could tell. Shinoa stood from her spot on the floor and looked at the boy as she reached out and gently placed a hand on his forehead. The moment she did the boy blearily opened his eyes. They were dim compared to normal, but she could tell he was starting to come out of the fever induce sleep. She smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes and watched him as he slowly took recognition to what was going on around him.

Shinoa was slightly anxious when she took note of Yuu's behavior that morning. He looked ill, feverish almost and it caused panic in her more so than normal. Why would it bother her this much that he had a fever? Because of what happened soon after, and the pain that it resulted in. it had taken all of two minutes for the boy to nearly jolt upright coughing and shaking as if he was cold. Shinoa had come to help him but he had waved her away still coughing as he walked slightly unsteady from the room and into the bathroom where she heard the coughing continue. Without much of a guess she could tell he was in pain when he'd woken up, and now she was only hoping it would pass soon.

A few minutes later she could hear what sounded like he had gotten sick and another cough before she heard the door open with a stumble. Shinoa looked up as the boy slumped down at the doorway and she walked over to him before wrapping an arm around his waist to help him up. Shinoa got him into the room near the bed before he collapsed and she went with him. The girl sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her other one atop his head. He was half lying against her chest, near to her stomach with his eyes half open. She brushed her hand across his cheek and looked at it when she noticed something damp – it was stained with blood – panic rose in her.

"Look at me! Yuu!" the boy flinched and tried to move but made a small pained noise as he did.

"Shinoa…." She sighed as she took note of his voice and brought her hand back up to his head. Shinoa tried again.

"Yuu, look at me it's okay.' Dead green locked onto her weakly.

"It….really….hurts…." she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. It'll be over soon I promise." She didn't feel right making that promise when he was in this much pain, but she could do nothing else for him.

"Shinoa…." She looked to him.

"What is it?" she asked. His body went tense.

"Get back…"

The girl had near no time to move as his hands clenched her arms and he nearly screamed when the sound of ripping fabric caught her attention. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the normal wings that had appeared recently stretch out behind him and he leaned over with his hands still grasping her shoulders. She felt bruises form but did nothing but stare as the boy took in a few deep breaths nearly gulping in the air as the wings seemed to stretch before slowly changing. They went from half bone and feathers still drenched with blood to slowly but surely every few seconds growing more feathers until the wings stretched and silken raven black feathered wings stretched outward as the boy gripping her shoulders collapsed breathing hard and she caught him barely in time in her arms.

"Yuu?" he was breathing roughly again and she shook him.

"Hey….Yuu…..wake up….please…." she began to panic again and that was when she heard the door open with a near shuttering force.

Mika and Mitsuba stood there staring at the girl with wide eyes. Fear evident on their expression. She didn't even want to consider what had them that scared as she looked at them with wide eyes and then back down at the boy in her arms. Mika was quick to move while Mitsuba was frozen in place as the boy came to them and tried to rouse his brother. His eyes shifted from his face to the black wings that were lying limp across his shoulders.

"Yuu! Wake up!" the boy flinched again and slowly opened his eyes still a bit dazed by all that had happened.

"What…." Shinoa helped him sit up a bit and he clutched at his sides as if his stomach hurt while Mika looked him over.

"Well, your wings don't look decayed anymore," he said simply as he reached out and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head.

"What are you talking….." the left wing moved just a bit. The boy's eyes went wide.

"Yea, I think they've actually formed fully now," Mika stated with a tense smile.

"I feel like hell…" Shinoa took the cloth from the bowl of cold water and started to dab at his mouth.

"You got sick on your stomach but blood came up instead of anything else," Mitsuba said with an evident tremor in her voice despite remaining even.

"Figured…..my head hurts…." Shinoa took a moment to look him over while Mika smiled.

"You need to take something for the pain and go to sleep. I'll get some medicine for you," he said as he stood and walked past Mitsuba who watched the two as Shinoa managed to clean the blood off his face in the dim light.

"I'll go help Mika…." With that she walked away slightly dazed. Did she really see what she did? Her eyes were wide when she looked at Mika who had a glass of water and two red jell like pills in his hand. She stared as she stood just at the entrance to the hallway and looked at the boy who was giving her a questioning stare.

"Is everything okay Mitsu?" she snapped out of her trance.

"Did I just see….." Mika nodded.

"Apparently it paid off because his wings came in – they should be easier now when they come out – it's kind of a good thing," he told her.

"But that…..does that mean you…." he gave her a silent and long look.

"We're half seraph Mitsu – if we look different from humans then its something we can't help – you understand that right?" he asked.

"I do it just…spooked me…." He sighed.

"Let me get this to Shinoa so we can get him settled and I'll come talk with you okay?"

Mitsuba settled herself on one of the sofas while Mika got the medicine and water to his brother and left him in Shinoa's care. The periwinkle haired girl seemed to enjoy being with the other boy regardless of whether or not he was well. It made her smile a bit to think that in such a short time both of them had found such remarkable people who not only were wonderful teammates, but also something amazing to them both. They were full of so much love, compassion, and understanding that outright dumbfounded her despite having returned Mika's feelings that day in the streets before Shinjuku. She remembered his words when he kissed her – she remembered the first time he kissed her like it was seared into her brain – but his words remained as well.

 _"I'm glad I got to do that….now if something happens I have no regrets."_

No regrets. What was it like to have none of those? She felt pain for every mistake she made that harmed someone or caused someone their life. What part of her did she not recall being smeared with the blood of both vampires and comrades? Mika was there, willing to stick with her, to trust her, love her, show her the compassion and adoration she longed for and yet when she looked at Yuu lying in Shinoa's arms – with those wings – it floored her to the point that she nearly couldn't function. Was she betraying their trust? She felt shame bite through her and felt tears well in her eyes. She was horrible, Shinoa didn't even care because she loved Yuu – she didn't care that he was different and yet here was Mitsuba Sangu – scared of what her boyfriend may become.

"Mitsu?" a gentle voice called her name and she looked into sapphire blue eyes. A gentle hand cupped her cheek and Mitsuba froze as soft lips connected with hers momentarily before pulling back leaving her stunned as Mika looked at her with the same calm eyes she had become so used to.

"I'm scared…." He nodded.

"I know, and you don't have to hide that – Yuu asked if he scared you and said he was sorry if this bothered you in some way – but I hope it doesn't keep my girl like this for long. Your brave Mitsu, and I don't want you scared of us because of how we look when we use the seraph traits. I love you Mitsu so please, don't be scared," he said steadily.

"Mika….I'm so sorry! I…." she felt tears fall and the boy wrapped his arms around her.

"There's no need to apologize Mitsu its okay…..even the others are scared of us too…..they're afraid of what we are," he whispered this and she felt her tears intensify.

"You aren't monsters….your special….you were given these gifts to help us and look at us….I'm sorry Mika…." He shook his head and held her tighter before he leaned back and looked into amethyst eyes.

"No need to be sorry….it's okay….just stay by my side," he said. She nodded.

"I will…okay…."

Mitsuba felt her anxiety leave when he kissed her again. Despite not being a healer like his brother Mika had a natural way about him when it came to calming her. Just hearing his voice, having him touch her or look into her eyes reduced the strain on her and made her relax. When he kissed her it was a combination of feeling peace, some form of normalcy, and fireworks. She smiled as she leaned into the kiss – she wanted to forget for a while about the messed up world they lived in, about the fears and dangers, and just be a teenage girl who fell in love with an angel – that's all Mitsuba could think of that she wanted. Even if the world never fully recovered she would be surprisingly at peace with it so long as she could just fall in love and stay that way.

 **{With Akane, Yoichi, and Kimizuki}**

"Well that was fun!" said Akane as she stretched.

"Your definition of fun is off kilter just like your brothers." She looked at the two boys.

"So I find training fun? What's the big deal?" she asked.

"You're a girl! Shouldn't you find gossip fun?" brown eyes looked at the two boys.

"I'm not into that kind of thing….I never was into the kind of stuff that most girls my age were into growing up….I didn't really care because I valued my family over material possessions. I still do…." Yoichi looked at the girl.

"That's nice…..if Tomoe were still alive I think I would probably be very much the same way. I still love my sister even though she's gone, but I also have other people I cherish now. Like Yuu, Mika, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose, Kimizuki, and now you too Akane," he said smiling.

"Me?" Kimizuki nodded.

"Despite what you think – and I know you think about it a lot – we do trust you and we do care about you. Mika and Yuu are so happy that you're here with them and alive that it's kind of strange….they weren't the smiling type often," he told her.

"Yuu opened up to us more since joining the team and twice as much since you came back. He loves you so much Akane and he cares for you like he always has – he also loves all of us – like Mika. It's because we're family. And your part of that family now." Akane looked at the two of them before running up and hugging them both quickly.

"Thank you for welcoming me to the family then you two – thank you so much for accepting me despite being a vampire," she said gently before stepping back.

"N-No problem!" she giggled a bit and then looked to Kimizuki.

"Like I said – I don't want to catch Yuu and Mika's wrath for ditching you so…" she laughed.

"You and your tough guy act. Its fine, I know what you're trying to say. So thank you Kimizuki, Yoichi – for letting me have my brothers back and for letting me have a family again."

With that the girl walked into the medical ward and the two boys smiled. It wasn't so bad having another sister around.

 **{….}**

 _Must protect it, respond to the call._

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Tada! Chapter 27. I'll try to get 28 to you guys soon. The next chapter will have the poll results! Keep voting!

I hope everyone was pleased with the events in the chapter – I am trying to give Yoichi and Kimizuki a little more screen time – but we must remember that though I will show development and they getting used to the others I have to remember our couples and the events around them. Mixing it up between events with them and with the others when they're separate is a good way of doing that.

Did anyone catch the Stephen King's Rose Red reference in the last chapter?

What did you think of Yuu's wings coming in?

Let me know! I love you guys your awesome!

Here is your…..

PREVIEW:

Learning about your body was basics in human instincts. However, learning how to use wings – wasn't on that list of basics – in fact Yuu was positive it wasn't supposed to be physically possible for humans. Yet there he was trying to get used to the fact that the things were even there – and he could still hear Kimizuki laughing in the background.

"Just remember something Kimizuki…" the pink haired teen looked at him.

"What? That you look like a poor excuse for a theater prop?" green eyes locked onto him as the sclera turned red.

"I am half seraph and I will bring a hammer down upon your head." The boy laughed.

"I wonder if he gets that Asuramaru is that proverbial hammer?"

"No idea."

Chapter 28: Blood of Angels


	28. Chapter 28: Blood Of Angels

Chapter 28: Blood of Angels

"What is that supposed to be?" Yuu narrowed his eyes at Kimizuki as his wings tucked behind him.

"My wings came in okay? Would you not find an excuse too…."

"Oh my God those things are hilarious!" Yoichi frowned as he looked at the black feathery objects curled against his friend's back.

"It's not that funny – they're really neat Yuu," he said as he looked at the wings.

"Can you spread them out a bit?" the boy nodded and let them open. Kimizuki momentarily stopped laughing to gawk at them.

They most certainly were not as small as they looked when curled against the smaller teen's back. They were actually very large – heavy silken black feathers coating them – the wings were three times the length of the boy's arms if he would have held them out and were surprisingly intimidating to look at. All the same Kimizuki still found himself laughing for some unknown reason. Yuu just didn't look right in his mind's eye – that had to be it – his small frame and those large black wings didn't match to him. But his laughter was drawing unwanted irritation from the boy. Yuu sighed as he watched Yoichi stare at the wings almost as if he wanted to touch them.

"You can touch them you know?" the boy jumped.

"Oh well I didn't want to in case they were sensitive or could hurt you," he said.

"It's fine….Shinoa and Mika have been pulling on them all morning – they feel the same as every other part of the body if touched or pulled on – just don't try and pull the feathers out – that does hurt." Yoichi nodded and placed a hand on the wing slightly extended to him.

The feathers were very soft, but not downy like a young bird's would be. They were sleek, silken and jet black – honestly they favored a raven's feathers – but the most interesting detail about them was the light electric green lining the ends of the feathers. Yoichi looked at the wing he had a hold of and pulled light – it moved with his tug and he stared once more. It was strange, but oddly not scary. He found it more interesting than the other, but Kimizuki was slightly laughing still. Yuu looked at the wings as he thought about one thing with them – could he fly? Or were they for show? He stretched them a bit and Kimizuki once again laughed. Naturally he had figured that learning about your body was basics in human instincts. However, learning how to use wings – wasn't on that list of basics – in fact Yuu was positive it wasn't supposed to be physically possible for humans. Yet there he was trying to get used to the fact that the things were even there – and he could still hear Kimizuki laughing in the background.

"Just remember something Kimizuki…" the pink haired teen looked at him.

"What? That you look like a poor excuse for a theater prop?" green eyes locked onto him as the sclera turned red.

"I am half seraph and I will bring a hammer down upon your head." The boy laughed. Yuu narrowed his eyes again.

"I wonder if he gets that Asuramaru is that proverbial hammer?" questioned Yoichi as he stepped away and watched the black haired boy stand.

"No idea." The others stayed clear as the errand seraph locked eyes with Kimizuki who still found the entire thing rather comical.

The comical feeling ended when the wings opened up in a way that deemed something dangerous was about to happen. This early on he was near positive that Yuu couldn't fly, but his wings were already strong and Kimizuki could see something like that fairly easy, so he questioned himself on what the boy would do. A sharp gust came from the wings when the boy flared them again and drew Asuramaru – Kimizuki felt his heart nearly stop. If he wanted something to be terrified of he had just found it – that fear happened to be related to the five-foot six and a half black winged Seraphim that was glaring him down – and holding a demonic sword. He stepped back and heard someone laugh and another gasp as Yuu looked at Akane and Guren who were watching at the door.

"Well damn, that's not what I expected," Guren stated. The red sclera turned white and his wings closed while the two came inside.

"I don't think anyone was expecting it but Kimizuki finds it funny." The pink haired teen looked at him.

"Can you blame me?" Yuu shot him a withering look.

"Please, piss off the fallen angel and see what happens – I'm begging you," he said.

"Don't provoke him Kimizuki, there's no telling what sort of abilities surfaced with this and I don't want him tearing down the building. However, you seem to have pretty good control over this – did it hurt when you let them out?" he asked. Yuu shook his head.

"No, it wasn't painful at all." Guren nodded.

"Spread them out for me," he stated. Yuu did as asked and the man eyed them.

"What's up with the green on the end of them?" Yuu looked at Guren and he shrugged.

"I think it's a reflection of your spirit. Your aura is very bright green – it's a very traditional marker for someone who's a healer – you can read about it on books based on Reiki and energy healing which you can do. It's just part of who you are," Guren stated as he tugged on the wing nearest to him.

"They're pretty sturdy – have you tried anything with them yet?" Yuu shook his head.

"So far I can move them but I don't think their strong enough to do much else…." Akane smiled.

"You'll get it eventually – just think! This means Mika's will probably come in eventually. But because of Yuu's wings having green on the tips of the feathers at the end of his wings does that mean Mika's will be blue?" she questioned.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see huh? So what are we doing today?" Guren looked at the boy.

"I suppose since this has happened we'll try and see what else you can do and continue with Mika's invocations as well. Yoichi and Kimizuki can work with Shinoa and Mitsuba. I'll be help you and Mika alongside Akane," he stated.

"Okay sounds good."

 **{One Hour Later}**

Kimizuki groaned as he was knocked back by Mitsuba. The girl had been less than easy when it came to attacks and he honestly didn't know what was making him so anxious today – his eyes glanced at the black haired teenager who had his wings flared out to give him some leverage against one of Guren's attacks – that might have had a large portion in his sudden discomfort. He had grown up reading about angels, demons, all sorts of things because of the world they had come to live in and in the few rare mentioning's of a Seraphim it had always been a six-winged human with an ethereal look to them. They were breath taking, awe inspiring creatures. Not homicidal, psychopathic, mentally warped and downright _creepy_ looking humanoid monsters that looked more demonic than angelic.

" _How are we even positive that the Seraph gene inside them isn't evil? I mean I know they seemed to be getting control but….both their mind sets are completely different when they do this…."_

Since joining the two brothers on a team Kimizuki had been exposed to all new levels of the word _unnatural_ his experiences in seeing Yuu take on a Four Horseman of John, or his speed and agility when it came to facing the vampires and matching them motion for motion was strange enough – but seeing Mika develop the Abjure ability and then Yuu healing and saving Mitsuba's life was something else – it brought a new meaning to the saying _not of this realm._ When he had researched Angels and Demons he had been convinced they existed in a celestial realm not amongst humanity – this was before the truth of what his weapon held inside it came to light during his school time – but he still wasn't convinced on anything of the angelic heritage and then he saw Yuu transform in Shinjuku.

If that didn't put the fear of God in someone he wasn't sure what would. The stark contrast to the person he'd known compared to the reality of what both he and Mika were still floored him. He glanced over again and caught sight of sharp and cold emerald eyes set upon red sclera. It just didn't look right – seeing it on either of them – this wasn't who they were despite them being in control. He sighed as Mitsuba was pushed back and he stared momentarily.

"What's wrong Kimizuki? You're out of it today," said Shinoa.

"I guess the wings are kind of drawing my attention…." Yoichi dropped his shield with the periwinkle haired girl having stopped.

"They are a bit different than what we're used to but I'm kind of glad that we're seeing the growth so we don't get shocked if we have to resort to those forms in battles," the brunette stated simply.

"You do realize that the Seraph forms are going to be used only against Nobles and those other two Seraphs when needed right?" questioned Shinoa. The three others looked to her.

"Really? All this effort for using it only when it calls for it?" Kimizuki found that slightly disturbing.

"Well if you think about it the Seraph forms are the strongest abilities that both Yuu and Mika have and in the future it will be strongest against Nobles – for instance if we were to raid Sangunia – they would be on the front line with our strongest fighters. The Psychometry gift along with Abjure and Naturopathy are ones that can be used regularly when needed," she supplied.

"Then why are we training more?" Mitsuba looked to Mika who was taking in deep breaths as he felt the effects of the pill he'd taken five minutes ago finally wearing down.

"So when the time comes those abilities can be used. All our gifts are useful on the battlefield, and this also will strengthen us in using our demons powers as well. Just because we're using this to strengthen gifts or genetic abilities doesn't mean we're not getting stronger in using our Cursed Gear as well," Mitsuba told them.

"I get it – Guren is getting our gifts stronger so we can use them alongside our Cursed Gear which will synch up with us more because we've grown in our strengths and capabilities," said Kimizuki simply.

"Correct, now, are you boys ready?" the two nodded and continued on with their training while Akane and Guren dealt with the two others.

Her mind was on other matters as she had been pared up with Mika today for endurance training. Thus far the boy had shown very few signs of his wings coming out like Yuu's had – which now were starting to become less stiff and more flexible – but it did raise the question when she would see the blonde's wings. Walking into the training room today and seeing the black and sharp green tipped wings flared out behind Yuu had been nothing short of surprising as she looked at the boy who now was fighting Guren. The man was trying to get him to use his wings more when he moved, and it had improved their motion and capability to stretch out without seeming tense but it would take time before he was able to do something such as flying.

" _I wonder if he can – the wings would make no sense if he couldn't but….it is a little scary still to think of how flight lessons are going to go…."_

Akane swung her blade and heard a loud hiss as she stared at Mika who was holding his shoulder as blood seeped out of the wound. She dropped her sword in shock as Yuu turned away from Guren to attend to the wound. The others stopped while they watched Mika keep pressure on the wound and Yuu set to work on healing it. Guren watched the boy as he focused on healing the gash to the blonde's shoulder – he had only seen it a few rare times and it still dumbfounded him – how was it that this one boy was capable of helping so many and yet he could be so cold? He sighed as he looked at the black wings that tucked against his back.

They really were nothing short of shocking when he looked at them. Still, he supposed this would mean soon Mika's would come. He partially hoped for it to be soon and half of him was anxious. If the boys grew angered or lost control of their emotions there was little to no telling what would happen. Guren internally smiled like a Cheshire cat at the thought of what poor, posturing, pompous Kureto Hiragi would do if not only Yuu but Mika let their wings out if he were to piss them off. To be quite honest he had half a hope the fool would do something to provoke the boys so he could watch the two make the man reap what he sowed.

" _Now that would be entertainment for the whole family."_

"That's better – thanks Yuu," said Mika as he moved his shoulder a bit.

"No problem….are you alright Akane?" the girl nodded.

"I'm sorry! I got lost in thought!" she said embarrassed and mortified.

"I'm fine Akane its okay – Yuu healed me up and I'm good as new." The girl glanced to Yuu who nodded.

"Yea he's fine," he assured.

"Okay…." Guren looked at the clock hanging half on the wall. When did it nearly fall? He shrugged.

"How about we call it in early today?" he suggested.

"Seriously?" he nodded.

"Why not? We've been training like this almost two weeks straight and I think all of you need some actual leave time," Guren stated.

"Seriously?" the stared at them.

"Is there something about that statement that makes it unbelievable?" he questioned with folded arms. Yuu and Mika looked to one another before looking back at the man.

"Not really, except its _highly_ unlike you." Guren gave them a deadpan expression.

"Okay….I'll let that slide this time – get out of here and enjoy some of the sun for today – it's a little warmer than normal, go to the park or something," he said with a wave of his hand.

The group shrugged and began to prepare to leave. Yuu taking a moment to get his wings to close up and back into his body – even though it didn't hurt it still felt extremely odd to him – but once that was done the teenagers left talking amongst themselves while Guren stood with a smile on his face. It was oddly nice to see them taking to his order of getting into the sun for a bit. It was nearly September, but with the cool weather it wasn't stifling but just warm enough to be outside with a thin jacket on. He looked at the room as he headed for the door and smiled a bit.

"They're doing good Mahiru – you would be happy with the person Shinoa is with now – he's a good person and loves her unconditionally….it's a good thing too….I know that the Seraph traits are hard to learn control over….thanks to your research….it's helped me keep them alive and capable of controlling what and who they are….after all….the blood of angels is in their veins and I know it's going to be a long road still but…."

" _Silly Guren! They're strong, all of the children are strong – they will survive."_

"Thanks Mahiru…" he walked out of the room and a flicker of a person appeared in the dim room with a serene smile on her face. Her flowing white dress and long traditional princess style cut hair periwinkle-silver in tint and framing her beautiful face as she watched him go.

" _You have never had to thank me before – your boys can do the incredible with their comrades – I am happy you have a family now too…..Guren."_

Her image flickered out never seen nor heard by a single person.

 **{Outside: 2:15pm}**

"It feels good to be outside in the sun!" Yuu stretched a bit and Mika laughed.

"You always did love getting outside – nice to see something from childhood doesn't change," the blonde told him.

"God, I feel like I've been in a dungeon for weeks." Yuu and the others looked at Kimizuki who laid back on the grass enjoying his peace and quiet.

"Do you have something you remember from your childhood before the outbreak?" asked Akane as she looked at the pink haired teen.

"Hmm? Why would you want to know?" the others shrugged.

"Seems like a relatively normal topic wouldn't you say?" inquired Yoichi. Kimizuki sighed.

"My sister and me playing in the snow with our parents – it was two days before the outbreak – Mirai got sick after that and before the virus we thought it was just a cold because of being out in the cold….I can still hear her laughing while building a snowman with our mom and dad." He glanced at the others.

"Hmm….I think it was….picking apples in an orchard somewhere in the Kanto region with my cousins," answered Mitsuba. The others smiled a bit.

"Those are good memories…." Akane smiled a bit to herself.

"What about you Shinoa?" the brunette girl asked.

"Mine was walking in a garden with my sister Mahiru – we had this pretty garden with a koi pond in it – I fell in because I was trying to catch one of the fish….I think that's why I hated swimming and never learned," she said honestly.

"Yuu knows how to swim I bet he would love to teach you!" the boy flushed before smiling at the girl who was red.

"I can teach you Shinoa it's no problem," he told her. She nodded.

"Okay….I hate water…." The others laughed a little.

"What about you Yoichi?" questioned Mika.

"Mine? Well…Tomoe used to read books to me when I was little….she read this one that I insisted upon when she was reading it even though it really wasn't something I should have read at my age." The others looked a little confused.

"What was it called?" Yoichi gave a thoughtful look as he tried to remember.

"It had a white cover with black writing and colors splattered on it….I think it was called…hmmm…." Mika and Yuu glanced to one another as if they had recalled a book with the same description.

"It wouldn't happen to be the Black Goat's Egg would it?" asked Yuu.

"That's it! Wait….how did you know?" the boy glanced at Mika who shrugged slightly.

"It's on the bookshelf in our apartment. Takatsuki Sen was the author right?" Yoichi nodded.

"Yea, Tomoe loved her work even though it was a little strange," he said.

"I remember her books! They were really interesting but kind of scary." There was momentary silence as Akane laughed a little before it intensified.

"What's so funny?" asked Yuu.

"I just….r-remembered what bookworms you and Mika are!" she laughed more before wiping her eyes.

"Wait they read?" asked Kimizuki. Sapphire eyes locked onto him.

"Yes, we just stated that the book Yoichi brought up is on a _bookshelf in our apartment_. Did you miss that one?" he frowned.

"Who knew you could be snide," he said. Mika rolled his eyes.

"I can be snide or polite – depends on what you do." Yuu laughed a little.

"Mika is a definition of – my personality is a result of your attitude so deal with it – if you haven't caught that yet then you seriously need to pay better attention!" he said laughing a bit still.

"What about you Akane? What do you remember from before the virus?" asked Shinoa.

"Oh me? Um….I think….I was cooking with my mom before I came to the orphanage – and if it was for the virus….well….I used to help the director out in the kitchen a lot." The others smiled.

"What about Mika?" asked Yoichi.

"Me? Well….honestly…..we lived near the ocean so my parents would take me to the sea a lot and we'd go for walks….my dad was from a foreign country in the Mediterranian area I think he was Italian…..that's where I got my name from." The others rose an eyebrow. Yuu sighed as he glanced at them.

"Mikaela is a Latin spelling of the name – Mikhail or Michael – you know? The Archangel?" he said in a slightly despondent tone.

"That's kind of interesting that the two of you were named after something of the angelic realm." The two boys looked at Kimizuki.

"What does that mean?" asked Mitsuba.

"Well Yuu just said where Mika got his name from – Mikhail was an Archangel – a warrior angel in Christian religion. However, I believe Yuu's original last name Amane also means _angelic child_ or something like that?" Yuu shook his head.

"Sound of Heaven, that's what Amane means," he explained as he pulled his legs up to where his knees were almost against his chest while his head rested on his arms that were folded atop them.

"So, what does Yuu's original name mean exactly?" the boy nearly growled.

"Courageous sound of heaven okay?" Akane bit her lip.

"I know you don't like mentioning your family but don't take it out on us," she said calmly.

"That's not what I….tsk…..I don't really care…..it's…..just not something I'm comfortable talking about…." She nodded.

"I understand that much – but it is your name whether you like it or not – and it does make sense if you consider your heritage and that Mika's last name used to mean God's gift. I think its slightly ironic," she said smiling. Mika felt guilt eat away at him at her statement.

"Akane…." The group looked to him when he whispered in a rushed tone and she rose an eyebrow.

"What? I just…." The other boy gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Do you think your dad chasing you in the house you've spent eight years of your life in with a butcher knife ironic too? That the people I was supposed to call mom and dad decided I was something demonic and evil that they had to kill the _seraph_ and asked all the time why I was even born? I find it absolutely ironic that I'm part of something that's supposed to save some screwed up world and was nearly killed several times by the people who were supposed protect me….." the others looked at the ground or away momentarily as the boy kept his eyes down.

"Are there any good memories?" asked Mitsuba.

"The Police shooting my dad in the head when he was about to slit my throat and them taking me away is the only thing I can account as a _good_ memory. The rest…I don't remember or have just forgot…." Again the group looked down.

"I'm sorry…." Started Yoichi.

"Don't apologize! I don't want to hear any of you saying you're sorry or wishing you could do something…its done….despite the things they did their both dead, the sect that tore all of us apart from having anything close to a normal life is gone and our main problem is trying to exist and survive in this screwed up world and maybe one day we can have normal lives – it'd be nice wouldn't it?" the others smiled.

"Yea it would."

"Then we'll strive for that," said Akane. The others looked at her.

"I guess that's our best chance huh?" she nodded.

"We just have to never stop, and keep walking forward."

 **{Sangunia: The Queen's Chambers}**

Krul Tepes was not angry, she was not upset, she was not indifferent – she was lividly irate – she frowned as she looked at Ferid who sat in a high back chair calmly as she frowned like a stalwart, incensed child who had been denied their favorite toy. She sighed as she propped her head up in her arm that rested on the armrest of her throne. She wanted a few answers, and a certain silver haired someone was going to give her those answers.

"You can be a rather pathetic excuse for a vampire sometimes you know?" Ferid frowned.

"Pardon me Krul?" the girl sighed.

"You got your tail handed to you by a human boy," she said. The Noble shook his head.

"Oh no Krul, Yuuichiro Hyakuya is anything but a normal human boy – you know he is the Black Seraphim – and adding to that he is also a Psychometric gift user and a Naturopath….call me unconfident in your choices but I almost feel as if you sent myself and those with me to see just how matured your Black Seraphim was and cared little if we survived or not." Krul pursed her lips.

"I did no such thing! If Yuuichiro Hyakuya is stronger than I anticipated then it is because he has been _honed_ into that type of fighter. However, Akane is lost to us now so the plan to use the Seraphs are near useless…." Ferid smiled.

"What of the other two?" Krul perked up slightly.

"There is that, but one is so wild I doubt we could do anything and the other is haughtier than us – he wouldn't give a vampire the time of day let alone breed with one," she told him.

"So, that plan is on the back burner! No problem! We still have control over most of the world and Japan though the Japanese Imperial Demon Army is growing in strength they also are unaware of what is still lurking in the shadows in the cities they aren't sending their members to yet." The cherry blossom pink haired girl rose an eyebrow.

"Oh and that is?" Ferid hummed.

"The fact that both Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya are gaining possible control on their Seraphic traits and that Akane has joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army may indeed mean little if they were to send any units out to oh say….Tokyo?" Krul thought for a moment before smiling.

"The Kyushu? I see your point – I doubt they'll…..ahhh…..but they will within time and it won't be long off…." Krul crossed her legs and smiled a little wickedly.

"I suspect by this winter they'll consider branching into Tokyo – their leaders want to expand further than Shinjuku – and Tokyo would be a prime location for them if they can deal with them," Ferid stated with a smile.

"Interesting, I know their weapons are meant to deal damage to us and the Four Horseman of John but what of the Kyushu…..I wonder how many survived the outbreak of the virus though…." Ferid laughed.

"I recently discovered that a vast majority of them lived – while their numbers were dropped significantly much like the humans – they are still thriving," he said.

"Hmm….keep tabs on them and let the humans wander into Tokyo if they please…..what about that errand group we were keeping an eye on?" Ferid glanced down.

"They still are alive – scattered over the last four years – but all of the ones I know to have survived the situation prior to the outbreak are still kicking unfortunately that also means _that one_." Krul frowned.

"Very well, keep an eye on Tokyo and lets leave Shinjuku and Shibuya be for now – eventually we'll see blood run whether they chose to expand into Tokyo or not."

"Why is that?" questioned Ferid.

"Kyushu become _ravenous_ when they begin to empty their hunting grounds."

 **{…}**

 _Are they really deep inside your head?_

 **{….}**

Author's Note: There's 28 – our results are in on the poll for Akane and let me tell you I watched the thing go up and down back and forth about a billion times it seems. But there is some good news for those of you who wanted her doing a certain something:

Our results were as follows:

27% said yes to both Moon Demon Company and Cursed Gear.

22% said no to both Moon Demon Company and Cursed Gear.

But I'm not done: yesterday and this morning *which is when I am writing this* the poll looked like this:

28% said yes to both Moon Demon Company & Cursed Gear.

28% said no to both Moon Demon Company & Cursed Gear.

So….I decided on this: Akane will not join Moon Demon Company as of now, but we will give her Cursed Gear. So now everyone gets an even split.

Did anyone get the MAJOR hints in this chapter at what is coming up in the continuation of the story? If you did please let me know so I can scare my mom again when I scream in joy at the fact that my wonderful readers got it!

And as for the previous reference from Stephen King's Rose Red: Mika's comment of the "Morphine Milkshake" is from the four part mini-series which is said by one of the characters who gets his fingers chopped off when one of the Ghosts * or the House* slams a two hundred pound mahogany door on his hand and he spends the rest of the next two parts in pain and being a real jerk.

Well, I've blabbed enough….

PREVIEW! :

Guren had to wonder why he was being busied lately with a group of kids who were more than likely going to make him go gray before he reached thirty. He rubbed his temples as he looked at the six – seven if he counted Akane – lying on the floor in the training room exhausted from the training they had done without him present that morning at five up until now which was three according to his watch. Clearly they needed an outlet, luckily he had one.

"Congratulations, all of you are going on another mission a bit of a ways away from home." All eyes turned to him.

"Where?" Guren smirked a bit grimly.

"You're all going to Osaka for some surveillance and recon," he said bluntly.

"Can you repeat that please?"

Chapter 29: Humanity


	29. Chapter 29: Humanity

Chapter 29: Humanity

Sometimes, it was easier said than done taking care of a group of teenagers. Guren had become living proof of that over the last four years when it came to Yuu and Mika – but he had others now too – plus atop dealing with his two adopted brats he had to hope to the heavens above that they used some common sense and he didn't have grandkids to soon – since when that had become a worry of his he didn't know – but he wasn't keen on dealing with the idea of it for the time being seeing as he had to deal with the others plus his two brats who were still gaining the upper hand on something they had inherited through their families ancestry.

He did not want to face hearing something about any of them having children of their own just yet – with a sigh he came to the door of the training room and stared. Guren had to wonder why he was being busied lately with a group of kids who were more than likely going to make him go gray before he reached thirty. He rubbed his temples as he looked at the six – seven if he counted Akane – lying on the floor in the training room exhausted from the training they had done without him present that morning at five up until now which was three according to his watch. Clearly they needed an outlet, luckily he had one.

"Congratulations, all of you are going on another mission a bit of a ways away from home." All eyes turned to him.

"Where?" Guren smirked a bit grimly.

"You're all going to Osaka for some surveillance and recon," he said bluntly.

"Can you repeat that please?" none of them were one hundred percent conscious by this point.

"The Hiragi family has decided to send people out to areas stretching towards Tokyo – we're supposed to see how bad an infestation of the Four Horseman of John and vampires are – then report in and will be given orders for a mass extermination of them so that we can begin setting up perimeter walls and bring more people into cities. Apparently the General thinks it's time we start getting at least Japan back on its feet," Guren told them.

"So wait….how many teams are there?" the group sat up slowly. A day of rest would be required before they left he knew that much.

"Half of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army are going to different areas – the Moon Demon Company Units have been given the honor of mass exterminations in seven different cities surrounding Tokyo before converging there together. We will probably spend about half a month in different areas," he stated. The others looked to him before glancing to the side.

"Alright, where are we headed again?" the man sighed.

"None of you were really listening that first time huh?" he asked them.

"We were half-conscious….we've been training most of the day…." Guren nodded a bit.

"Shinoa, your unit is going to Osaka – my unit is going to Yokohama – the remaining five groups are going to the areas that surround Tokyo. In one month we'll be leaving our ward areas and converging in Tokyo to do a mass extermination of vampires, Four Horsemen of John, and anything else that happens to have surfaced," he said as he eyed Yuu and Mika.

"What do you mean by that?" Guren frowned.

"Do none of you know about the other types of creatures that have surfaced since the world went down in flames? We've found all sorts of things that shouldn't exist anymore or at least….shouldn't be real. Last month we found a person who had cat ears and a tail," he said.

"A Bakeneko?" asked Mika.

"Yep, there seems to be a little more of the half-breed or supernatural creatures that have surfaced since eight years ago. Only four years ago did we find out that there's a mass of strange things in Tokyo. That's why General Hiragi wants to send half of the army out and towards that are – he thinks its possible that the half-blooded creatures may actually help the human population considering how bad off both sides are." Kimizuki felt a headache coming on.

"Wait….so you're telling us we're going to not only exterminate monsters but also deal with convincing supernatural creatures to assist? I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel but I just don't buy the idea that something like that could exist," he stated.

"I kind of agree…." The others nodded a bit and then heard a small cough coming from Yuu.

"Do I need to remind you of the fact that you have not one but _two_ supposedly non-existent _supernatural creatures_ on your unit? I mean these wings aren't for show and they aren't props or part of some costume," he said stretching his wings a bit.

"You have a point there…." Kimizuki rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, but I still find that remarkably strange when I even look at it none of it makes sense," he stated.

"None of us actually asked for this you know – we ended up this way because of something our families had – not because we were just experimented on." Yoichi smiled as he looked at Kimizuki.

"Remember, we were part of those experiments and we're not growing appendages that don't belong to humans," he said.

"Please don't jinx it….for all we know we're going to get to Osaka and Mika's wings will come in or we'll end up having something happen or….." a hand went over his mouth.

"Your jinxing it – don't talk anymore – please," said Mika.

"If your all done?" they looked at Guren who had his arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"Alright, what do we need to know?" the man suddenly smiled and Yuu and Mika looked at one another knowing this was going to be a long mission.

"Glad you asked.

 **{The Following Day: outskirts of Shibuya}**

Shinoa's unit had headed out that morning at the first sign of early light. Apparently they still hadn't fully recovered from the training session yesterday because most were fast asleep. Kimizuki driving with Mika next to him in the passenger seat while the others were seated in the back. Yoichi was watching with a small smile as Shinoa shook her head and looked at her boyfriend who currently was sound asleep, breathing lightly as they drove on. She heard a small laugh and looked to see Mika looking back at them.

"Can he sleep through anything?" asked Kimizuki.

"Except an exceptionally loud alarm clock? Yes I'm positive he could." Shinoa smiled as she leaned against the sleeping boy and gently took his hand.

"Well I apologize Mika – I think we both murdered the alarm clock this morning," she said.

"Can you explain that one please?" she glanced to the side.

"He threw it and I turned it to scrap…..something about it hurting his ears," she stated simply with a smile as she snuggled into the boy's side.

"You can be scarily affectionate sometimes you know that?" asked Kimizuki.

"Well, when you love someone it's just like that. Not that it was my intention to fall in love when I first met him and Mika." The blonde boy laughed a little.

"Uhuh….I saw your face the day you talked to us the first time – you were smitten then and there – I know that because you kept staring at him," said Mika.

"I was trying to figure him out – I still am – because his eyes scared me for a long time. They had so much emotion in them despite having a cold look to them." The blonde sighed a little.

"To be honest I'm surprised he's still as kind hearted as he is. Yuu could have ended up worse than the vampires are towards other humans….but you see how he can be still….you should have seen us when we were still little kids," he said in almost after thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoichi as he leaned up a bit from the back.

"It was Sayuri who got us to open up to people – she kind of acted like a mother figure to us – we didn't trust people or rather….Yuu didn't. I still remember that he had days he would snarl and bare his teeth at people if they got to close. Guren said we acted more like wild animals at times than just kids…..I guess he has a point seeing as we did what we could to survive and started to get past the ideas of most humans…." At that some looked down.

"Four years in captivity would probably do that to anyone….hey….Akane?! You awake back there?" called Kimizuki as he looked in the rear view mirror. The brunette girl sat up and stretched a bit.

She was wearing the Moon Demon Company Uniform – Guren said she would be coming with them regardless of not having joined the Company – her clothing given to her so she could blend in with the group better. She still wore leggings and the same thigh high boots she had when she wore the vampire uniform but that had been of her own choosing. During their training and being put on the reserves list for specialized Units Guren had been secretly training her to receive a Cursed Gear. So, imagine their surprise when she showed up in uniform that morning with a rapier style sword at her side.

"Yea…..man….it's such a long drive to Osaka….why are we going there just to survey if they're going to make us clear the place out?" she stretched a little.

"Because, if we know the total even at a bias minimum we can make it easier if we need reinforcements," said Shinoa.

"By the way why did Guren send you with us?" the girl looked at her.

"He said it would be good if I was on the field because it gives you more people for such a large area….plus I just got my Cursed Gear and I need experience." Mitsuba frowned a bit.

"But you aren't a member of Moon Demon Company?" she questioned.

"Not as of yet. Guren wants to consider me for future jobs with the rest of you, but we have to be sure I can work with you. The rapier I received isn't from the Black Demon Series, but it is still strong enough to do the job. Mitsuba and Shinoa's weapons aren't from the Black Demon Series either are they?" the two girls shook their heads.

"No, but the boys all of theirs are," said Shinoa.

"What's the name of your weapon?" Akane glanced to Yoichi who she sat next to. Her sword was black metal with green accented jewel looking objects planted into the cuff at the base of the sword's hilt. It had a tassel at the end of it in the same green color. She looked at it momentarily before casting her gaze back to Yoichi.

"Melusine, she's a water demon from what I found out. Originally from some area in France…." She answered.

"Melusine huh? Isn't that the name of the mermaid who would protect sacred streams?" asked Kimizuki. She hummed for a moment in thought.

"I think so….we aren't talking much right now. I've learned that she chose me because she thinks I'll be interesting and she finds me funny – I don't know if she thinks I'm strong but she seems to have no interest in possession….." Mika glanced at her.

"Fenrir is the exact same way. No real interest – he even vowed loyalty to me….I wonder if it's because our demons aren't Japanese in origin but come from different parts of the world. Fenrir came from the Norse areas so Germanic and Melusine is French so I wonder if that's got something to do with it…" Akane shrugged.

"Maybe, Asuramaru seems fairly connected to Yuu – I don't really understand it myself," she said.

"Well, all of our demons have odd personalities. Mine hates my guts, Yoichi's likes him, Asuramaru, Fenrir, Shikai-Madoji, and Mitsuba's likes all of their partners…and it seems Melusine is starting to like Akane – must be the way the contracts were formed." The others nodded.

"So….what happens if we find something other than vampires or Four Horseman of John in Osaka?" questioned Mika.

"Who knows for sure…..but we can just keep trying right? I mean at best we're probably going to run into a few odd creatures who want shelter." The others nodded and for a moment silence filled the car. Mitsuba glanced towards the two near her – both Yuu and Shinoa were asleep now – and she could only smile as she looked at the two before sighing.

"Did any of you ever hear of a creature called a Kyushu?" asked Kimizuki.

"A Kyushu? Um…..not that I can think of…" the pink haired teen nodded.

"In lore their undead monsters that eat corpses. However, about eight years ago some reports came in from the recon team in an area near Nagoya. A human was found eating another human and then before the others knew it the human was attacking them with some kind of thing that sprang from their back…the single survivor was so shell shocked that he's never set foot outside of Shibuya, but….it makes me wonder what we'll run into if those things are really like that man said," he stated.

"That's disturbing…." Mika frowned at Yoichi's words.

"That's how they survive – I know it may not seem right in a lot of people's eyes – but are we so different? We kill to survive…" the others looked a little surprised.

"Are you saying that it's okay for them to kill humans?" asked Kimizuki.

"No, but what I'm trying to get across is that if you asked anyone even in today you would know that above all else the humans, vampires, and even the Kyushu if they exist still have something highly in common and that is their basic instinct which is the same drive that all of us have." The others looked at him in questioning.

"And that would be?" inquired Mitsuba. Mika was foolish, if he was driving this to a point then it was important, and she knew that much.

"We all have to eat don't we?" the group jumped as Yuu gave them a bleary look.

"You can be downright scary sometimes – do you realize that?" questioned Akane as she ducked behind the back seat to where she had only her eyes peering over the top.

"Whatever…but Mika has a point – self-preservation is the strongest instinct that any race or species has….and guess which the most typical to kill or be killed is? Its humanity…..we will go to drastic measures to survive in an environment that threatens our lives….the world we live in has always threatened us….but….this world we now live in? It's much worse and so we have to also evolve and adapt to survive." The group seemed slightly chilled by that statement.

"Its basic psychology if you think about it – humans have at a hyper conscious level – one that is very hard to gain control over because it is instinctual and pure habit combined. We have three phases in the mind when we need to live – to hunt, to preserve one's self, and above all else – to kill if we must. It's never changed not in thousands of years," Mika said.

"You're both creeping me out!" Yuu laughed a little.

"We just are stating the truth….if you want some honesty about it you may want to take a look at the vampires. They never really hunt alone….humans have a pack mentality as well," he stated to Mitsuba who glanced him over.

"Pack mentality….." Kimizuki looked at the blonde but before he could answer Akane peered over Mitsuba's shoulder and smiled.

"It means we all have a desire to protect our families. We kill if we must in order to provide, we preserve ourselves so we can defend our family, and we fight together as a group – the self-preservation in all honesty is so we aren't a weak link – it's so we don't bring everyone down if we go too," Akane stated.

"Oh, I get it….that makes sense." The brunette smiled.

"So….what's our plan of action?" asked Akane as she looked at the others.

"Wait to Shinoa wakes up to see what information Guren gave her." the girl rolled her eyes before sitting back down. Bored she hummed as she watched the scenery from the back of the car. There was no real scenery to be had honestly, but it was still nice to see nature slowly taking over the abandoned areas of the cities. It would change eventually, but apparently the Hiragi family had a major soft spot for nature because a good half of Shibuya, and Shinjuku had parks and natural greenery.

" _Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete….hodokenai mou…hodokenai yo….shinjitsu sae…."_

Akane's voice was soft, carrying a tone of sorrow to it as she steadily sang to the song running through her mind. She recalled it briefly, the emotion it invoked so deep inside her that she almost felt like crying as she recalled the words.

" _Freeze…kowaseru, kowasenai, kurueru, kuruenai anata wo mitsukete yureta…."_

The group listened as she sang the lines feeling a small jolt in their chests. The sensation of something unreachable, breakable, unbreakable, tightly wound and unraveled all at once. Yuu and Mika just smiled – it was hard to not remember it when they had heard her sing this when she felt hopeless and was alone – it was when she thought they weren't keeping an eye on her when she sat on one of the roofs or alcoves of the industrial city of Sangunia and undoubtedly the vampires had heard it for four years.

" _Yuganda sekai ni dan, dan boku wa….sukitootte mienaku natte….mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide…dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama…."_

"That's really beautiful….what is that?" Yoichi asked.

"Hodokenai…." He smiled a bit.

"It's got a lot of emotion in it – what's it about?" Akane thought for a moment.

"It's about changing….becoming someone you didn't think you were – being at the point of insanity and knowing you just can't go over the edge and forget….your asking someone to remember you when you were who they knew you as and not forget that part of you…." the group felt a little sorrow at that.

"In a lot of ways that explains this group….perfectly," said Mitsuba in a small tone.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" the group looked to her and she received a small nod. Akane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte….ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai ugokenai, yo….unravelling the world…"_

The girl paused momentarily as the group sat quietly – Shinoa opened her eyes slightly as she listened. It made her heart ache unexpectedly but she wanted to hear it.

" _Hawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata wo kegasenai yo yureta…._ _yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide…."_

Another breath, in and in a rush out – gentle and calm – nearly to soothing and heart breaking.

" _Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama…."_ Akane paused once more her eyes were burning but she kept singing.

" _Wasurenaide, wasurenaide, wasurenaide, wasurenaide…."_

A tea dripped down her cheek but went ignored as the group allowed her to continue and Yoichi smiled. The song, all of it in great detail was beautiful.

" _Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze, kaerarenai koto darake no paradise – oboeteite boku no koto wo…"_

One final pause as she felt the tears intensify and opened her eyes to wipe them before in a shaky whisper she sang the final line.

" _Oshiete, oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?"_

"Sorry…" she wiped her eyes.

"Its fine, that was beautiful Akane – you've gotten really great at your songs – it's starting to help….even though the song was sorrowful and emotional….I feel stronger from hearing it," Yuu said with a small smile as he looked at her.

"Thank you Yuu….you know it's one of my favorite songs but….every time I sing it I cry…" she laughed at herself a little.

"It's because it means something – when you do something singing or fighting if it means something it's twice as impactful as anything else," Mika stated.

"I guess it does…..it reminds me of how I've felt and how happy I am to be where I am now….thank you for letting me sing it….a lot of the vampires hated it….but two of them didn't mind it at all…." The group glanced to her.

"Let me guess, Ferid and Krul?" asked Yuu.

"They liked that song because it was somehow impactful to them. Krul admitted that even though she hated being human it brought her back to when she had been human. Ferid just said it was pretty…" the two boys laughed a little.

"Sounds typical of that smart-assed windbag," stated Mika.

"True…."

 **{That Evening: Outside of Osaka}**

The group was looking at a map given to Shinoa by Guren that marked where each unit was. A laughing factor that was bright up was that Shinoa had marked their location with a black angel wing type of tag while the rest of the units along the route to Shibuya and Tokyo were marked with their own unit mark alongside the Moon Demon Company Logo.

"Okay, the closest team to us is the one in Kobe – there are seven of them as well – after that we have Kyoto, Nagoya, and Yokohama where Guren's group is. The other two are in Hiroshima and Kanazawa and are the furthest from the road lane we took which is a direct route from Shibuya that passes Yokohama, Nagoya, and Kyoto and ends with Kobe. Those outer groups are told to cluster with us if they are done. However….we have an order from Guren," Shinoa stated.

"What is it?" Shinoa sighed.

"There is a mass culling happening in Nagoya that he wants us to steer clear of at all costs. He said that even he and his unit are steering clear of it. Kureto is leading and I agreed that I don't want something happening to where Mika or Yuu have to use anything related to their Seraphic forms in front of him because there's no telling what he will do okay?" she said.

"That's understandable…..so what are we supposed to do?" Shinoa looked at them and then at the city they were near.

"At dawn we move into the city and secure a location for a base of operations. After that, we go monster hunting boys and girls," the periwinkle haired girl stated with a smile.

"Sounds good to me. So we have our basic plans – anything else?" she nodded.

"I want those of you who are training with your weapons to see if you can figure out whether or not your weapon is a manifestation or possession type. Now, before dawn – we have twenty hours for you to do this so whoever is volunteering go for it!" there was a long pause.

"Okay….so you want us to talk to our weapons?" asked Mika. Honestly he wasn't sure what to think of this.

"Yep, your weapon will drink your blood, by doing so you enter into a state where you must overpower your demon to access more of its powers, if you aren't able you become a demon and we'll kill you here as soon as you open your eyes – whose going first?" everyone looked to each other as the girl smiled and Kimizuki flicked Yuu in the side of the head.

"Ouch! Hey!" he looked at him and then to Shinoa.

"She's your girlfriend – you go first," he said.

Shinoa just smiled as Yuu tugged off one of his gloves and placed Asuramaru's blade before sliding it across his palm. It took all of two seconds for the boy to collapse and for Mika and Akane to catch him before hoisting him tin the back of the large car they were in. with him unconscious the group began started to head back into the car for sleep while Mika and Kimizuki were stationed on first watch. Shinoa crawled into the back where they had a blanket set over Yuu due to the chill of the night – thankfully they had packed blankets at least to keep warm – Shinoa glanced outside to see Mika and Kimizuki were both huddled in their blankets and cloaks to keep warm – their hoods were up. She sighed as she wrapped a blanket around her and started to drift off. Her hand clasping Yuu's as she slept.

 **{…..}**

 _Yuu sighed as he looked at the midnight garden around him and stretched as he saw Asuramaru by the pond staring at the moon's reflection. With a second of thought he walked over to her and settled next to her. The demon glanced his way before looking back at the water – running water he noted – and sighed._

" _So, you want more of my power huh? You do realize I could easily take you over right?" she questioned._

" _I understand that – but if you would listen would you maybe…..consider this differently?" the demoness hummed._

" _How so?" she asked._

" _I can tell your near wild because you got a taste of my blood….why is that?" she sighed._

" _Because demons are the shadows of vampires – what's left of us when we're imprisoned and left for dead before being used as weapons…."she said as she glided a finger of the water._

" _Did you create this place?" she shook her head._

" _You did…..this is something your heart and mind formed – you find it peaceful. So do I…" Yuu glanced her over._

" _Can I ask who you were?" she paused._

" _Who I was? What do you mean?" he sighed._

" _Who were you before you became a demon?" she hummed momentarily. Her long wavy violet hair falling around her shoulders in slight curls. Yuu smiled, she was a pretty girl whoever she had been._

" _I was Asura…Asura Tepes….I had a family….and a little sister….I wonder if she's still alive," she stated in a melancholy tone._

" _Tepes….is your sister named Krul by chance?" the demon perked at that._

" _Yes! That's her! Do you know her?" Asuramaru looked excited. Yuu gave her a soft expression._

" _I do know who she is though I've never met her – Krul Tepes, the Third Progenitor, Queen of the Vampires…." The girl looked down at that._

" _I see…..so she's leading this filthy war…..perhaps I'm glad you became my master now that I see what my sister has done…." Yuu glanced the girl over._

" _Do you love her still?" he waited and she looked down._

" _I will always love my sister but I despise the monster she's become," Asuramaru stated._

" _You know I have a sister too." She nodded._

" _Akane….she's got such a beautiful voice – I loved her song…..the one she was singing in the car…..I loved it!" she looked to him slightly before examining his face closely._

" _What?" she smiled and leaned against him. Her hand pressed against his chest before sliding up to knot into his hair as his head was tilted back._

" _Give me more of your blood – and I will give you more of my power – after that I want to know what you were going to ask," she stated._

" _I don't know if I can honestly give you my blood." She frowned before leaning in and scratching his neck slightly with one of her fangs._

" _Because you're a Naturopath? Or because you're a Seraph?" she probed. He looked at her._

" _Maybe both or one….maybe none…" she laughed a little as she looked into emerald eyes._

" _You have beautiful eyes – I honestly hate mine…..when I was human…..they were almost so blue they looked like sapphires….like your brother Mika's eyes…..but I always loved green eyes….your eyes are amazing like gems and so bright and full of things I can't feel or have….like love and friends….family…." Yuu reached up and she froze as he placed a hand on her head._

" _You have me, and I'll be your friend if I can be nothing else I will be your friend Asuramaru." The demon stared at him in shock before locking eyes with him. He was not lying, nor joking – it was pure honestly and she hated it._

" _Your to kind, your to human…..and so much of you isn't….okay….if you want to be my friend what will you do?"_

" _You can drink my blood – not all of it nor near death – but you can have more….I want you to be my comrade and in return for your power, for your trust I won't betray you." Asuramaru sighed as she tilted his head back._

" _You're a brutally honest person….very well….I accept to your terms and will do as you asked."_

 _The pain that followed being bitten wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be, but it would take some time for Yuu to full grasp the things that she gave him. Asuramaru smiled as she watched the young man lying asleep within her arms. She brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled as she pulled him close into a hug._

" _Thank you…Yuuichiro…..for being the honest person you are….thank you…"_

 **{…}**

 _Do they control you like a little marionette?_

 **{….}**

Author's Note: And there's 29. I know they were supposed to be in Nagoya but for the Sequel I had to make it Osaka so they could kind of do their own little thing. Like for instance, the training as seen above to connect with their demons. I had a reviewer ask whether or not the demon powers were going to be showing up soon so yea….they are. What fun! But don't worry the manifestation abilities will not harm one another I swear! Instead what I'm doing is have some fun with something other than vampires….you'll see what I mean in the preview.

Oh! This reminds me – Poll Alert!

Yes, I know that one was just taken down but this is just a yes or no Poll. For the Second story.

I'm sure some of you have gotten the hints from the things in the story – if you haven't I won't spoil it for you – but for those who have props! Well, go check out the poll. It will remain up until the end of the story. Which is…11 chapters away from completion. So, vote away and please give me assurance that I have chosen the right course of action for the story.

And please guys as a request from myself – help me reach 100 reviews on this story! I won't hold the "or else" over your head because I see no point in it. Just help me get there by reviewing after you read.

Well, here's the…..

PREVIEW:

Osaka was as demolished as most of the cities because of the years of wear on it without being helped. All of them had found a base of operation but they had a problem – it was getting colder therefore finding supplies such as things to burn was their priority. They just forgot about Guren mentioning the other creatures that came out after the world went down. Now, well, let's just say that some of them were glad that they had seven people instead of five.

"It had to be those things didn't it?" asked Yuu.

"What are those things?" the black haired boy shot them a glare.

"What is human, turns into a giant dog like creature, howls at the moon, and will tear you to shreds as you scream and choke on your own blood?" he questioned. This day just got better and better.

Chapter 30: Mikaela


	30. Chapter 30: Mikaela

Chapter 30: Mikaela

Morning had been a somewhat interesting affair for the group. Yuu had sprang up just before sunrise startling the entire group due to the yelp from Shinoa. Now he was standing watch in the cold of the morning with Akane standing next to him. Shinoa was still asleep – not that he minded he felt rested enough – and while his mind was on multiple things it was also on what they would be facing once they entered Osaka.

"Now why are you so straight laced? Normally your much more talkative," said Akane.

"It's just getting cold – I'm actually glad that Guren let us pack our winter coats in our bags before kicking us out of Shibuya….but why are we doing this? I mean…" he shifted a bit and she sighed.

"I know Shibuya is near Tokyo but these areas may be useful too right? Just think about getting into the Capital city! I haven't been in years," she state.

"I wonder….if we're missing something though." Akane frowned.

"What do you mean missing something?" Yuu shrugged.

"Call it instinct but I think we're going to be dealing with some uncomfortable things here…"

"And that is different from what?" Yuu glanced to his sister.

"Touché…." She smiled.

"It'll be alright Yuu. I promise," she said. The black haired boy looked down.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He picked up the ring still on a chain around his neck in his palm and stared at it momentarily. Akane looked at it.

"Doesn't Shinoa have the same thing on her?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hers is silver though….it's funny about promises….she gave it to me and kept hers to remind us both of our promises to survive….it's kind of morbid." Akane frowned.

"I don't think it is. Its sweet tha the two of you thought so much of one another even when you were going into a warzone. Burr…it's cold," she said as she rubbed her arms. Yuu sighed as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her before crouching to the ground against the car and letting her snuggle into him. Akane looked him over as she rested her head against his chest and he sighed while placing a hand on her head.

"This world is…..wrong…." he mumbled as he leaned his head atop his sisters. It was freezing, thankfully being close kept them warm.

"I know…..I wonder if we'll get to see the world as it used to be?" Yuu shrugged.

"Not in our lifetimes maybe if we have families later on they will….our world is this dismal disantopiant shadow, theirs if we can stop the vampires and survive…may be brighter and warmer….that's something we have to look forward to…that our children and future generations aren't going to have to fight this war." Akane nodded.

"Are you and Shinoa going to have a family together?" she asked. He went a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Maybe….I don't know if either of us are even considering that right now….we're more concerned with what's still ahead of us in this war." She nodded a bit.

"It's kind of difficult to know….but I hope we get a happy ending," she said as her eyes dropped closed.

" _Fairy tales aren't found…..they're written on walls while we're walking in a straight line down in the dark…"_ he placed his hand back atop her head.

 **{8:00am – just within Osaka}**

"So, who has cricks in their necks?" everyone reached absentmindedly for their shoulders or necks.

"I thought so," said Mika as he shook his head feeling a strain in his right shoulder. Sleeping in a car was a poor choice, but at the time it was their safest plan.

"Now that we're in the city what are we looking for?" the others glanced at Shinoa who smiled.

"No idea…." The group nearly crashed to the ground.

"Okay…did Guren not given you any directives?" asked Yuu as he walked beside her.

"One, don't walk into shadows alone. Apparently he's concerned about what Kimizuki mentioned in the car yesterday." The group looked a little anxious.

"Kyushu? We don't even know if they're really alive still or not," stated Kimizuki as they continued walking.

"Still, do you want to risk something like that? Besides, we have vampires and Four horseman of John in this area if we run across them we'll be fortunate – there's no telling what's really here so we've been asked not to split up if possible," Shinoa stated as she looked at everyone.

"What's more is we're at an uneven number so we can't pair up as easily – Akane? How well are you with Melusine?" the brunette smiled a bit.

"I'm decent. I'm most here as a backup – Guren gave me the cursed gear and the uniform so no one would ask any questions," she answered. The others nodded.

"Basically we're here to take out as many vampires and four horseman of john as humanly possible before we move out in what? A month?" the group frowned as they eyed the area around them.

"This is going to be a long month…." They nodded.

"Yep."

Walking around Osaka brought back faint memories to some of them. It was things from their pasts before the virus, before the entire collapse of the world. Mika looked around as he stayed close with the others – lately he had been feeling a little off. Yuu had made a mention of that being a sign for several things including his wings coming in which the blonde hoped wouldn't happen now but knew he ultimately had no control over it. Guren had issued the two of them a set of the pills with an extended time – with enough training they had managed a basic control over the strength and agility that their seraph forms gave them, but that had to be coupled with the power of their demons in order for it to not overthrow their mental states. Mika glanced to his brother as he looked at the area in faint discomfort.

They were facing nothing but trouble, and the black haired boy knew it – Mika could feel it in his bones and knew his brother could as well – things were going to become a struggle during the month here. His mind wandered back to the container of pills in his pocket. They felt heavy to him, and it had little to do with their actual weight but more of what it meant to use them. They had two options given to them by Guren for when they could use it – if they faced a hoard of vampires or more than one Four Horseman of John – without question those were dismal obstacles that wouldn't be able to be overcome without that much power. Mika felt his skin crawl at the memory of Shinjuku.

They ran the risk even now by just being in a red zone, but it was worth it for the sake of getting Japan back on its feet. From what they'd seen, Germany had recently gotten full power which had pissed off some vampires – not that it mattered at that point – they let it go with frustration, but after the fight to regain it Germany had once returned at a forefront of power in the world. The blonde frowned in thought of the place and the events around them, how this wasn't going to just be a few days but at least a month, and what Shinoa's brain had cooked up for the group who hadn't gone through the secondary training with their demons.

" _Yuu's taken care of with that, but there's still myself, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Akane but she'll probably wait. So me? Or Kimizuki?"_

"I think Kimizuki should be next to deal with his demon once we're in a safe location," said Shinoa with a smile.

"You're a closet sadist aren't you?" the periwinkle haired girl smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm the sweetest thing ever!" Shinoa said.

"And what does your boyfriend have to say about that one?" Yuu glanced to Kimizuki.

"That he is staying out of that conversation because he knows better," he stated as he walked a little ahead of them.

"So should I take that as a yes?" Shinoa smiled.

"No, you should take that as a _be quiet before I make you eat your words_ ," she told him. Kimizuki ducked down a bit at that and stepped further back as Shinoa nearly skipped and wrapped her arms around Yuu who momentarily fought the girl off before sighing in defeat as she clung to his arm.

Mika gave the two a wiry smile – Shinoa and Yuu's relationship wasn't like his and Mitsuba's at all. He knew what they had been up to recent, and though he knew it hadn't gone too far he did wonder when and what would happen once Shinoa convinced the other to let her do something. Mika rolled his eyes, because he was positive Yuu would be the _least_ likely to take the initiative. Their relationship was a lot rougher, much more fiery which with both their personalities it made near perfect sense they would be that way when it came to lovers, Mika and Mitsuba though she was pushy were a great deal different. Calmer and more relaxed and gentler. Mika laughed mentally at the very thought of being rougher with the blonde girl – she would probably beat him senseless if he did something she didn't like – and he sighed at that. He kissed his lover first, but he doubted that either of them would be bold enough to do something more than that.

" _My thoughts are in the gutter today…..is it because of this mission? Or…"_ the weight in his chest returned from earlier that week. The sensation of foreboding.

Mitsuba gave him a look and Mika smiled as he tried to figure out what to do. There were things to be considered, options to be weighed and problems to be solved that right now did not include what he thought of relationships – though he was being his typical over protective self – and more of the demons, the reasons for them being out here in Osaka, and worst of all the mere idea of those things known as Kyushu running around.

"Hey Kimizuki?" he asked and the pink haired teen eyed him.

"Yea? What?" he frowned just a bit.

"What else do you know about the Kyushu?" Mika inquired. Kimizuki gave him a once over.

"Um….well….we know they have some type of natural predatory weapon, they're senses are stronger than ours, their stronger, can heal faster, and eat humans. But we know zero on if they're more animalistic in nature or have emotional responses like we do." The blonde nodded.

"But what if we…..just on theory ran into one here in Osaka and they're less animalistic and more human in personality and nature?" Mika asked him and the others listened.

"Personally? I would like to talk to them and try and figure out some things instead of just killing them off and Guren seems to be in the same mindset as does the Hiragi family. But if we were to run across a Kyushu I would summarize that they're going to be very few of them who actually are in the right state of mind to even discuss anything with us," he stated.

"And you think that's because they eat human flesh?" Kimizuki looked at Akane.

"Actually I do….but….that doesn't mean we should outright just kill them in the sense that…well…like Mika and Yuu said we have to eat to survive as well. They probably found other means by this point – its been eight years since this all started," he said.

"And four years since Tokyo fell to the vampires." The group looked at Shinoa.

"Right, someone said that most of them were centered within Tokyo at one point but if the feeding grounds became scarce they would spread out and search for surviving humans that they could eat," he mentioned. Yoichi gulped.

"Do you honestly think we'll run into any in Osaka if they were mainly within Tokyo?" Yuu glanced back at the others.

"If you think about it, Shibuya and Shinjuku are within the Tokyo perimeter – if they were mostly within Tokyo still we would have run across masses of them by now. So that means what exactly?" he said. Yoichi felt his skin blanch.

"They spread out….." the black haired boy nodded.

"Most likely to areas where human activity was identified – if their senses are heightened then it would mean easily that the Kyushu went to other hunting grounds," Mika said.

"Speaking of senses. What are yours and Yuu's like now that you've been able to get a handle of the Seraph forms?" the blonde looked at Akane and shook his head.

"We don't exactly have a handle on them for more than five minutes – Guren gave us pills that have a higher rate at fifteen minutes – but we're not to use them unless facing large numbers of vampires or four horseman. But I've noticed a small change in eyesight and reflexes," he stated.

"Same here…..not much else. The Psychometric gift strengthens our senses when we use them, but using them the entire time is still to straining." Shinoa smiled at Yuu who gave her a glance before she sighed.

"Still, keep your eyes and ears alert – you two can do that much right?" she asked. The two brothers glanced to one another.

"Yea we can do that."

 **{Osaka: 8:56pm – October 10** **th** **– End of Day 1}**

Mika and Yuu were on the roof of a building that the group had went into for the night. With their eyes and hearing having gotten better and being able to use the same gift the two of them were almost the perfect lookouts for Four Horseman and vampire attacks. Kimizuki was currently going through his fight with his demon with Shinoa and the others watching him. Yuu groaned as he sat down with a huff and propped his head up in his hands while he rested his elbows on his thighs.

"Bored are we?" electric green shot a scathing look at electric blue eyes.

"Shut up Mika!" he heard his brother laugh.

"I understand, we were expecting a fight the second we stepped into the city but it seems entirely abandoned," Mika stated. Yuu frowned.

"Or we're missing something…" the blonde eyed his brother.

"What did you catch a scent with that nose of yours?" he asked comically. The boy frowned.

"My sense of smell isn't that great right now – I keep trying to use the five senses together…but I end up with bad nose bleeds…." The boy rubbed his forehead as if a headache was coming on.

"Then take it easy – it'll come in time," Mika stated as he stood to look over the edge of the roof.

"How is it coming with your wings?" Mika rubbed his shoulder a bit at that.

"My shoulders are killing me. Did it hurt this bad when yours came in?" he asked. Yuu glanced down at the dark street being able to see it fairly well.

"I threw up blood Mika I think that answered itself." The other sighed.

"Why is it that this hurts so bad though? I mean….hell….we're not at fault for the trait we got," he said. Yuu laughed a bit at that – it sounded hollow.

"I wonder if maybe we're being punished for being too young to stop it when it began….or do we deserve the pain because it'll remind us that we're not normal humans, but we aren't immortal…..maybe it's just to mess us up in the head later down the road." Mika sighed as he sat down next to his brother.

"You have a very morbid personality when you want to you know that? I get what you mean though…..what are the odds that we'd be the ones stuck with being inhuman while siding with humans?" he laughed a bit weakly as he watched the other boy.

"Are we really inhuman?" Mika frowned as he looked at his brother's green eyes.

"I think that what people define as human is dependent on what we really want to see. In some form or another we're all equalized in some way….us? maybe not being completely human is the way we have to view the world in order to protect it," he said.

"Then what do we have to sacrifice?" Mika paused at that.

What would be their sacrifice? Would they even have to make one? Mika's mind wandered to Mitsuba and he felt an ache in his chest. Would they have to die? Would someone they love die? Or would they have to forfeit their humanity? Or even their sanity to save those they held so dear? Would all this bury them alive? He heard Yuu shift and the other sigh as Mika looked down.

"I don't know….we might die to keep them safe you know?" the black haired boy cast him an unwavering glance.

"No, we're not capable of it…." The blonde's head shot up at that.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Yuu looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"Mika….Akane told me something not too long ago and I promised I wouldn't say anything about it to any of the others until we needed to but….this thing we inherited….as well as the Abjure and Naturopathic abilities….we…." Mika leaned away from him.

"It's not indefinite but over time….probably by the time we're twenty or so we'll probably stop aging at the very least….." Mika sat there momentarily floored.

"So what? That's our sacrifice? Having to watch the ones we love die even after the war is over?" Mika snapped. Yuu shook his head.

"It's already started…..I feel it even more than you do….like something inside me different than what it should be….like I'm separate from the rest of the humans we know….I feel like I'm being taken apart at the seams….and hearing that confirmed something I had been thinking about for a long time…." the boy shook his head.

"No! Don't just submit to that Yuu! Do you even hear yourself? Are you saying we have to live like that? I don't want it! I don't want to live knowing that neither of us…." Electric green eyed the blonde. Mika watched as the sclera went from white to blood shot red.

"I am not submitting to it Mika, I'm trying to accept the fact that we're not human beings! We're fallen angels! We've been that way since before we were born! I don't want it either but we…..we're not immortals….we're just going to be a bitch to kill….we aren't going to age….we have to deal with it. If that's our sacrifice? I'd accept it a hell of a lot faster than having to die and leave Shinoa and Mitsuba grieving like they would!" the blonde stared at him before hanging his head as he moved forward and reached out.

Mika didn't know what to think. He hated this thing – it was stealing everything from them – the thing they were wasn't classified as human or seraphim it was something different, another breed all its own. Akane called them hybrids, a rare cross between two things that shouldn't mix, and it was befitting for their sorry states. He placed a hand on his brother's cheek before looking at the changes to his eyes. It looked something more demonic than angelic, it was stronger in him than in Mika himself because of what had happened since they'd come to Shibuya. He sighed and wrapped an arm around the boy who placed a hand atop his head. Maybe they were to old for things like this, but sometimes Mika didn't care to act mature and just needed reassurance from his brother who understood the discomfort and confusion. Yuu was watching him momentarily and he knew it when he looked up and the boy hugged him.

"We're going to be fine – it's okay to be upset you know…..Akane bawled like a baby at this….I can't cry…." Mika felt his eyes burn.

"This is screwed up…" Mika let his brother go and Yuu watched him with calm eyes. Sometimes, it startled him how different the boy could be from his usual exuberant self. He stared back into calm emerald eyes, they were at ease, accepting of the situation, and showed something that Mika had never noticed even when watching his brother when he had his darker moods. Those eyes he'd known for so many years now showed him an ancient soul in a young body. He watched the other boy shake his head at his statement with his eyes changing to electric green again as he looked out at the area around them and moved back to his earlier position.

"This world is wrong Mika….not this situation." He settled next to the other.

"You….might be right about that…"

 **{Osaka: 6:45am – Day 2}**

That morning when they went on their next walk through the city they had been getting the sensation of danger that nearly suffocated most of them. Kimizuki looked bedraggled despite his efforts to seem better than he was – Kiseki-O apparently had given him a winded lecture over battling with him this time and he was exhausted – Yoichi had just smiled pleased somewhere in the back of his mind that he didn't have to do that. Gekkoin had apparently grown to like him and when discussing this with Shinoa and the others this morning Mika had stated he was in a similar state with Fenrir whom he had talked to once he'd gone to sleep the previous night. Yuu gave him and Yoichi a long look and for once both he and Kimizuki felt the same form of slight aggravation. Their demons must really like picking on them.

Still, despite the wake-up call of Kimizuki nearly leaping to his feet and out a window – none of them were quite sure how they caught him – they had this over bearing sense of a threat looming that was as Yuu had said in Shinjuku – not evil, but dangerous. Mika personally didn't like what he was feeling, an urge to hide and not come out was the first instinct, his second was to have his sword drawn. That assumption proved correct when they saw something moving in the shadows in a predatory fashion – Yuu and Mika felt tension in them as their eyes locked onto the thing. With their eyes they could make out that the creature was large, furry, and had sharp teeth and nails. Instantly they knew what it was – blame it on the fiction books if you choose too – but there was little denying what the beast was. A howl was sounded off in the distance and the group stared in that direction as the clack of claws caught their attention as the beast lurked into the shadows again.

"Yuu?" Shinoa eyed him and he nodded.

"Get your weapons out….don't make any sudden movements and keep your eyes on the shadows. Mika!" the blonde nodded as he drew his sword and the others followed as several growls sounded.

Neither of them had suspected they would meet something like this here – they were even far fetched in the belief that the Kyushu would come – but if these things were present, odds were, the Kyushu weren't. Taking in a few deep breaths the group prepared still confused by the situation. Osaka was as demolished as most of the cities because of the years of wear on it without being helped. All of them had found a base of operation but they had a problem – it was getting colder therefore finding supplies such as things to burn was their priority, and one of the main reasons they were out here in the first place. They just forgot about Guren mentioning the other creatures that came out after the world went down. Now, well, let's just say that some of them were glad that they had seven people instead of five.

"It had to be those things didn't it?" asked Yuu.

"What are those things?" the black haired boy shot them a glare.

"What is human, turns into a giant dog like creature, howls at the moon, and will tear you to shreds as you scream and choke on your own blood?" he questioned. This day just got better and better. His eyes changed to electric green and Mika's an electric blue as he watched from the other side. The group inched closer together.

"Werewolves," muttered Yoichi as he flinched. Akane placed her hand on her sword.

"So, do we wait for them to circle us like they're doing right now and they strike or…." Yuu and Shinoa glanced at the number finding themselves easing just a bit at the number – it wasn't enough to give them a severe advantage though.

"There are seven of them…each of those things are supposed to be the equal strength of at least five people together…they have razor sharp claws and fangs and are one hundred percent deadly," said Kimizuki as he looked at the beasts and tried to help find a solution.

"If you get bitten….I can't heal you…" the group stared as Yuu kept Asuramaru at his side.

"What?" he nodded.

"It's something about their biology….I can't alter it – the changes are permanent and it's not like a vampire which is invasive and changes when someone does something – this is like a cell-binding virus that intertwines itself so much that it would do me no good to even bother….its permanent in every way." The tension resumed itself in their bodies.

"Hey….what's the natural enemy of the werewolf?" asked Mitsuba.

"Vampires." Yoichi answered her but she frowned as she realized their luck was cursed apparently.

"For once I wish that we had vampires coming after us," said Shinoa as she held her scythe up.

"Well, will two psychometrics work?" the group looked at Yuu as his pupils became cat-like slits and he smiled just a fraction to reveal fangs.

"Actually, that might just work," Kimizuki said. Mika pulled his sword from its sheath completely and held it prepared for an attack as the wolf creatures while Yuu held Asuramaru up and the blade glinted.

"What was that saying about werewolves Mika? Even a man who is pure in heart... and says his prayers by night?" the blonde smirked a bit.

"May become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms... and the autumn moon is bright," he said.

"I don't see a full moon – or any wolf bane….so….whose first?"

The werewolves had attacked at the moment the words left his mouth. Mika and Yuu remembered the line from a book they'd read – something Guren had literally thrown at them once – and had known because of those two factors, these weren't the type of werewolves people were used to looking for. These weren't humans transformed into beasts – no, these things existed as they were now. However, they realized rather swiftly that their weapons though effective didn't work the same as they did with the vampires. Yoichi shot a set of arrows wounding the wolf like creatures, but not killing any as they hopped from area to area in the street trying to take down just one of the wolves. Yuu blocked and set one away almost unable to hold it off even with his strength increased – as he glanced around him he knew that none of the others were fairing any better. He felt one of the wolves swipe at him and he kicked it in the jaw making it yelp. He needed more strength, but how much would be too much? A push from Asuramaru? Would that be enough?

" _ **What about the ability you have access to?"**_

" _I don't know if I can control it! What are you thinking?"_ the demon mentally shrugged and he rolled his eyes as he dodged another swipe of the beast's claws.

" _ **I don't want to watch you get bitten! You have enough problems as it is! If vampires are their natural enemy then you and your brother should be working as vampires not humans!"**_

" _Our bodies can't handle that much strain…if we do that we'll be lucky to survive it….Asura please help!"_ the demoness sighed as she thought with a frown. Yuu was becoming frantic and even in his state of heightened senses both he and Mika were in danger which honestly Asuramaru didn't like and could tell Fenrir was becoming irate. However, the question of what to do became a problem. Yuu had a point about not handling his ability gained from his work with her, but he could do one thing that would startle if not scare the werewolves as she had learned in her early years that vampires may be the enemy of werewolves, but three things were the enemy them all and that was a fallen angel, a demon – not the ones in her and the other's states – and a Kyushu. Since there weren't any man-eating creatures around besides the werewolves a Kyushu was out of the question, and the demons weren't really of any use besides defense at this point which meant one thing was left.

" _ **Flare your wings…."**_ The boy nearly completely froze in one spot at her suggestion.

" _You realize that's playing with fire right?"_ she frowned.

" _ **The way I see it you and your buddies are playing with the fire, the dragon and the volcano all in one right about now…..just listen to me! Don't you have enough problems?"**_ Yuu rolled his eyes.

" _Flare my wings? Why? What good will it do to….oh"_

" _ **Now you're catching on! You're a seraphim aren't you? You should be proud of your wings and you should be using what you are to protect those you love."**_ The boy frowned as he blocked another attack and heard a sharp pained gasp as Yoichi was thrown back and a werewolf headed towards him.

" _Screw it!"_

Yoichi blocked with his arms and became still in fear as he realized he was soon to die and if he wasn't fortunate be stuck with a curse. It was as he felt some vain hope that he would be spared go through him the wolf heading to him yelped in pain as if struck by something. The area went dead still and his eyes blinked as he caught a flash of something dark and bright green in his peripheral vision. His olive colored eyes grew wide as he locked onto the form of his friend and comrade and the others stared as the wolves watched in front of him.

"No way…..how did he…." Cold eyes locked onto the werewolves.

"Now….let's have some fun…." Though the others were present and staring – they still smelt blood.

 **{….}**

 _I'll cut the strings off you dead. Come in with me…_

 **{…}**

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys! This week has been crazy, my grandmother is very ill and we've had nurses coming in to help get her adjusted to medicine, my mom had pre-op, and I've been finishing summer classes. I apologize!

Well, hopefully this will make up for it.

Oh! And guess what seems to be going well: The Poll, at least 96% have voted yes. There are still 11 chapters left in this story, but I would still like to let you know the first chapter of the pre-story with Tokyo Ghoul is up for you guys to check out. Let me know what you think of it all and if you have any ideas to improve the first chapter let me know! If its extensive please leave a PM for me instead of in the review I will read both of course and reply.

Here's the title:

 **Seraphim Blood: RE-Ghoul**

Its just so you guys can see if you like it thus far. I probably won't update it much for the time being, but after chapter 34 comes there will be an update with the closing of the poll.

Well, here's the….

PREIVEW:

Honestly it felt like watching through a haze, Yuu was well aware of what was happening, he was even aware of the scent of blood near him from someone he knew – it wasn't a bite thankfully – but he knew they needed help. Right now though, something inside him had _cracked_ in the worst way. These mangy mutts had harmed someone he cared for and his sadistic ire was flooding him in a torrent of heat as his felt his wings stretch and the wolves step back in anxiety. His eyes turned electric green and he nearly snarled when the wolves dared to move towards the others.

"Eyes on me you damn trash!"

Chapter 31: Promise


	31. Chapter 31: Promise

Chapter 31: Promise

"Now….let's have some fun…."

Large black wings spread out behind the lithe form of one Yuuichiro Hyakuya in a near menacing fashion. The tips of the wings seeming to glint in bright electric green that matched the same pulsing color of his eyes at the moment. Though cold, filled with a torrent of emotions and rage as the leader of those feelings, his eyes remained calm and in a state that was more humane and less demonic as it had been the last time he'd transformed without the use of a pill to push out even five minutes worth of power. The energy was intense, the sensation of something above the rest caused both the humans and the werewolves to cower. White sclera turned a bloodshot red and the boy set a sharp glare on the beasts.

Honestly it felt like watching through a haze, Yuu was well aware of what was happening, he was even aware of the scent of blood near him from someone he knew – it wasn't a bite thankfully – but he knew they needed help. Right now though, something inside him had cracked in the worst way. These mangy mutts had harmed someone he cared for and his sadistic ire was flooding him in a torrent of heat as his felt his wings stretch and the wolves step back in anxiety. His eyes turned electric green and he nearly snarled when the wolves dared to move towards the others.

"Eyes on me you damn trash!" Asuramaru glinted in his hand.

"Y-Yuu?" Yoichi stammered in fright – if he lost control he had no means of defense and he knew it despite the training – there would be no time for him to produce a shield strong enough to defend himself and the others.

"Its…..okay….." his friend's voice was surprisingly normal, calm, almost emotionless as he kept his eyes on the werewolves.

"Wait…you have control?" asked Mitsuba with shock as the boy flared his wings again and the wolves backed away.

"Just enough….to where I can scare these flea bags."

The words were somehow relieving in an odd way. Yuu's control was near complete and it left them in awe that he had managed to bring his wings out without the use of the medication Guren had given them. Shinoa looked at the wolves in some amusement when they cowered. They felt something stronger than them present and as with any instinct for anything living on earth – self-preservation was the first basic instinct that they followed – she was highly impressed merely because the near death battle with the werewolves had turned into a stare-down between seven of the beasts and one single boy with a wings.

" _Not that this isn't intimidating…"_ thought Shinoa as she eyed her boyfriend.

The werewolves seemed stunned, and frightened as Yuu kept his weapon in and had waited for their next move. Thus far if they attempted motion towards someone a slight motion of his wings spooked the beasts enough. He could hear Asuramaru laughing about them being scared of the bigger predator which according to what she was saying was a Seraphim. The emerald eyed boy took that information to ask Akane about it later. The group kept their weapons raised and slowly but surely the werewolves backed away and their fear drained as they realized they were safe for now.

"That was slightly anti-climatic," said Yoichi in after-thought.

"According to Asuramaru werewolves are scared of seraphs because they're a bigger predator though I'm not sure how…." Mika eyed his brother's wings momentarily.

"Well those wings are kind of intimidating if you look at it from someone else's view," he said. Black wings curled again the other boy's back before disappearing.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but did anyone find that to easy?" Yuu rolled his eyes – sclera still red – and glared at the pink haired teen.

"Have you learned nothing about saying things like that?" he asked. Kimizuki frowned.

"I know but at least I didn't say that it couldn't…" Akane slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I've heard about your previous little episodes of saying those words – they will bring us bad luck – do not utter them got it?" she stated.

"Hine…." The boy answered with his words muffled by her hand still. She nodded and dropped her hand.

"So….we've encountered what seems to be the boss of the town thus far…." Said Mitsuba as she looked at the others.

"Yea…." Mika frowned a bit at the scratch on his arm.

"You okay?" asked Shinoa.

"It's just a scratch…..what?" Yuu sighed.

"You do know a scratch can give you traits right? Does anyone know when the next full moon is?" he inquired to the group.

"Three days. That's what Gekkoin said." Mika frowned as he looked at the cut on his arm.

"What traits are we talking here?" Yuu frowned as he grabbed the boy's arm and tugged his own gloves off before clamping his hands down on the wound.

"Let's find somewhere safe first – I don't like trying to figure out these things in the open like this…"

 **{Day 2: 3:30pm- Eastern Area of Osaka}**

Mika frowned as he looked at the tiny scar that was left after Yuu had healed him – apparently these things left their mark regardless of how strong a healer was – and tried to figure out what would happen exactly. According to what the group had ascertained through some assistance of their demons and Kimizuki's wonderful knowledge of the supernatural that since Mika hadn't been bitten he wouldn't transform into a wolf, but because he had been scratched three days shy of a full moon – a blood moon at that – he would gain some of the traits a werewolf had. He eyed his brother who was looking decidedly put out about the situation and judging from his glossy eyes was having an internal debate about the ordeal with Asuramaru. Mika sighed as Mitsuba held his hand and the others remained silent.

"So I won't turn into a werewolf? That's good," he said feeling his anxiety lessen.

"But what about the traits?" the others shrugged. Kimizuki tried to remember what he knew about werewolves.

"The most I know is that their senses are pretty high naturally, the sense of smell is the keenest and stamina but most of the senses remain normal and the other attributes you won't get because of you being only scratched…..hey Yuu did Asuramaru know anything else?" Kimizuki and the others looked to the black haired boy who hung his head.

"Ah…..a bit…..you might like your meat a little rarer….and apparently you'll gain an immunity to poisons and things like that you'll be a little tougher but we're both pretty much already like that….so I would say the taste for rare meat, the heightened sense of smell and immunity to poison is what you've gained. If you'd been bitten you'd have a lot more problems – on a plus it also means that now if a werewolf were to bite you it would have zero effect," he said as he ran his hands through his hair without even asking they all knew he was anxious.

"Anything else?" Yuu glanced at Mika.

"Well your stamina is a lot better than mine is so it's going to be just a few changes to adapt too…..nothing serious though – Asuramaru said it was a good thing the werewolf didn't bite you or it wouldn't have went well….she also said that….your still human. Not a hybrid…" Mika visibly relaxed.

"Thank God!" he leaned against Mitsuba who smiled.

"Is Fenrir saying anything?" she asked. The blue eyed boy frowned.

"He is laughing himself silly right now – and he said thank you Yuu for stepping in when you did – he didn't like the idea of a wolf being his master seeing as he's supposed to be the father of the wolves in the world….wait….hey! Does that mean you're part of the werewolves too?" Mika rose the sword slightly and it glinted in a way that seemed almost mischievous.

"Damn sneak…." Muttered Mitsuba.

"He's laughing again….." Mika put the sword down and sighed as Yuu frowned a bit.

"I don't like those things showing up like they did…..we're missing something," he stated.

"You said that yesterday when we were on watch. Do you think this is what we were missing? That the werewolves were in the city?" Yuu shook his head.

"Far from it…I don't know why but my bones are aching from the pressure here….it's like there's something else in this city and its not vampires or Four Horseman of John, or demons or fallen angels….this is something evil…." Yuu felt his skin crawl.

"Why are you feeling it then?" asked Mika.

"He is a Black Seraphim – they're more inclined to being living detectors of something sinister and dark because they themselves are more inclined to darkness….Yuu is more active and capable of using his abilities at night while Mika who is a White Seraphim is more inclined to light. You two are basically two sides of the same coin." Akane smiled a bit at Shinoa, the girl had taken to reading her notes and learning more about Seraphs so she could help Yuu and also teach Mitsuba so she could help Mika if needs be.

"Makes sense I guess….I told you that your personality could be really morbid," the blonde said smiling.

"Watch it dog boy…" he blonde frowned for a moment.

"I'm not going to grow ears am I?" the group almost laughed.

"Well….that depends on your physiological nature. It's been noted that Seraphs or those who carry their genetics are biologically capable of accepting several different genetic traits into their own bodies and forming their DNA to it," Akane stated.

"So I could technically grow ears? Perfect…." Yuu glanced at the brunette girl.

"Wait what do you mean our physiological nature can accept other genetics?" he asked.

"Well…..the genetic code that the two of you carry means your bodies can adapt and accept changes easily – a prime example is your wings – that should have genetically been washed out by this point in your bloodline, but you both carry that ability not only from the experiments but because your biologically designed to be that way." Confusion fell upon their faces.

"Are you saying that they could what? Turn into other things besides Seraphs?" questioned Kimizuki.

"Kind of…..it would have to be introduced if not implanted into the body for it to actually take but, it's not impossible because your bodies are kind of a mash up of faint traces of multiple inhuman races from over the centuries – if say….vampiric genetics were introduced into your bodies you would gain some of their traits – that's why your able to bond so well with your psychometric gifts."

"That's…..somewhat scary…." Again Yuu felt his skin crawl.

"Honestly? It's just the way your bodies are programed to be by default. The only way that either of you would actually acclimate to that type of transition is if someone were to implant an organ inside your bodies – there aren't many people who know how to do organ transplants in the world now – but all the same that's what it would take," Akane answered.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't know this kind of information….I don't know why but it's kind of degrading…." Shinoa glanced at the boy who at current had his legs pulled up to his chest with his head resting on his knees.

"It doesn't make you any less human," the periwinkle haired girl said. The boy sighed.

"I know….just feels weird…."

Shinoa knew the feeling – she wasn't exactly human herself thanks to her good for nothing father – she sighed and offered to take first watch and dragged Yuu with her. By this point in the day running around the streets was anything but safe therefore they were to take first watch from the time which was now four until eight which would make their watch four hours long and then trade with the others for something to eat and sleep. As she dragged the boy up the stairs she was tossed two blankets by Kimizuki and was told to keep warm while she nodded and left the area with the boy walking steadily behind her.

"Those two are something else alright," said Mitsuba as she sighed.

"Well, on the up side Yuu could use some cheering up and Shinoa seems to make him feel better." Yoichi frowned at the statement.

"But what is Yuu feeling that's so wicked he's acting out of character?" he inquired. The others looked to the side.

"You noticed too huh? Even I have to admit that I feel strange, but I summed it up to being scratched by that werewolf….not…..whatever it is he's feeling. He said it wasn't anything like Shinjuku or the wolves….not vampires or demons or Four Horseman of John….what could be worse than those things? Not even fallen angels…..he said that…." Mika paused as a chill laced up his spine. Someone or something was watching them.

"That it was evil….and if he's right then we're about to be in for it," Mitsuba said with a grim face.

"What is it though?" none of them had the answers to that question, and their demons remained silent for they too were unsure of what the young seraph had meant.

 **{Roof Top: Osaka, 5:15pm End of Day 2}**

Shinoa watched as Yuu sat there in his earlier position with his head down. Was that feeling she had sensed earlier getting to him? She sighed and sat down on the blanket with him before taking the other one and wrapped it around them both as she pulled the boy closer to her and into her arms. Moments like this where he was confused, far too unsure of what to think or do of the situation she felt a little more helpless as it went on. Yuu had always been strong and now she was having a hard time seeing him like this again. He had doubts and questions that though Akane tried she couldn't answer all of them. Shinoa pulled at his arm and he glanced her way before sighing and wrapping his arms around her so she could curl up to him.

"Is it bothering you that badly?" she asked. Yuu glanced down.

"Shinoa…I don't like this feeling…..whatever it is…" she glanced his way.

"It's not a demon…." She said simply.

"No….it's not…." The periwinkle haired girl leaned up and Yuu stared as she grew closer before brushing her lips across his gently.

"Tell me what your feeling," she stated. Emerald green glanced down.

"Suffocation…like something's…..smothering the life out of things here…." Shinoa smiled a little sadly at that as she reached up and moved to settle in his lap while facing him.

"Then pay attention to me and listen to me okay?" he blinked momentarily before a pale pink crossed his face.

"Shinoa….what are you doing?" she sighed as she pressed her forehead to his collarbone and fisted the front of his coat in her gloved hands.

"I'm not…..sure…..I get so scared of you sometimes you know? I feel horrible, but it's something I can't help…." The boy watched her.

"Why are you scared of me? I wouldn't hurt you – regardless of what happened in Shinjuku – I wouldn't let myself harm you Shinoa….I love you." she stilled before tears burned her eyes.

"I love you too but…..Yuu I need to tell you something about how myself and my sister Mahiru were born….we're…"

Shinoa was pulled into a deep kiss and she felt tears well in her eyes as his arms pulled her close and a gentle hand caressed her cheek while she tried to reign in what these strange feelings were. It wasn't from him, it never was really because of Yuu but because of what was inside of him – it stemmed a lot of their fears when she thought about it – but there was some side of her that sneered every time he would look at her or kiss her, and it was worst when she saw his wings or felt the energy around him from his Seraphic bloodline. But it was weak, there was no question that she was in control of it and it merely was grumbling and Shikai-Madoji was always fussing at that washed out heritage that could grant her power to stand as an equal next to the Seraph she'd fallen in love with, but it was dangerous.

Yuu pulled back a bit and brushed her tears away as she stared into his eyes. So swiftly they changed, the sclera went red and she tensed before he gave her a small smile. No harm would be done to her, but she felt it squirm once again in the back of her mind – snarling that this _thing_ was touching her and she should be afraid of it – and Shinoa knew that very well, but she couldn't help but look at his eyes when they were like that and still find them oddly beautiful and intense, deep and breath catching. Her tangerine eyes looked at him as he brushed a hand through her hair that was down and gave her another tiny ghost of a smile.

"I know what you are Shinoa…." Her body went still in his hands. Fear spilled through her as she looked at the boy and terror filled her.

"But then….why? You're a….." those abnormal eyes locked onto her.

"I am a fallen angel Shinoa – Seraphs are fallen – I know what you are…..I've known for a while now…." the girl flushed red when he rested his head against her chest and heard her heart hammering inside.

"I….." he sighed a bit as she knotted her fingers in his hair – nails scratching his scalp as she clung to him almost like a frightened cat.

"A demon and a Seraph – seems fairly well suited for a world as broken as this one." Shinoa watched him as he took in a deep breath and listened to her heart beat transition from racing to a steady rhythm that he found was lulling him to sleep.

"If you knew then why did you….why did you just stay? There's got to be some side to you that hates what I am," she mumbled.

"No….for some reason the seraph side of me doesn't care – I'm content with you Shinoa – you make me feel like I'm still holding myself together when I get scared of what I am….I mean look at me?" he leaned back and his wings opened startling her momentarily as he watched her.

Her heart was racing again and Shinoa knew he could tell, but it for some reason didn't scare her like it should have – the demon blood in her didn't make a sound – and she stared at him. Black wings slightly open just enough for her to make out the bright green tips of the feathers as she tried to put the pieces together yet again. Her eyes traced the features of his face, the way his eyes looked despite their changed state, the black wings, the way the sun made the faint tan to his skin pale and give his form a slight gleam to it. The green tips of his wings glinted as if they would glow in the dark when the sun went down. Her eyes locked with his and her breathing settled with her heart at a calm pace.

"Your beautiful…" he felt his eyes grow a bit wide at her statement.

"Now why would you say that? You know what this thing is and what it…." Self-loathing, something they shared in common and something she hated.

"Yuu look at me," she stated firmly. Green eyes locked with her own tangerine ones and her hands reached out to slide through silken black locks and let her get closer. Black wings flinched in response as she looked at him closely.

"You are really amazing – you and Mika and Akane – what you three have been through and you personally are just…..incredible…..your so loving, and warm, understanding and strong, you see things in others that most will overlook, your unwavering and even though your powerful you'd rather use that for protecting those you love…..all those things make you who you are….a fallen angel, a Seraphim, a human and anything else – your beautiful inside and out," she said as she gave him a gentle kiss and he stared at her wide eyed.

"Why is it you always have to make me stay together when…..I can't do that for you?" Shinoa shook her head, their lips barely brushing.

"Your enough….more than enough….Yuu….your my soulmate and I don't need you to say anything for me to know that your keeping me together like I am you…..if I have to use words to reach you I'll scream myself hoarse if I have to – I'll use all my strength until I can no longer speak a word if it means keeping you as you are now…..I don't want this world to change you…I'd die if I lost someone like you," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yuu smiled in a faint manner before pulling the girl close as they sat there.

"If you would go that far for me Shinoa….I think I would abandon this world for you…..if it would make you happy – and I know it wouldn't – you love this world even if it's been destroyed and is rebuilding itself from ashes…..all of us in a lot of ways are kind of like a phoenix aren't we? Dying and being reborn from the ashes and fires…..I think that's what makes us strong enough to survive this world in its sorry state…" the girl listened before looping her arms under his own to where they rested at his ribs and her fingers just grazed the joints of his wings where they met his back.

"Then remember our promise…..it wasn't just for that one time in Shinjuku it was permanent….I meant it….you have to stay who you are and come back to me as you left – whole," she told him as her fingers reached up a bit and a wing closed closer to her so she could reach it. Glossy black feathers gleamed a near gun-metal gray and silver in the dim light as she slid her fingers through them.

"I promised you that I would right? Shinoa, just because your half-demon doesn't mean your ugly or horrible – like you told me – it doesn't make you any less human and it doesn't….you are human….and I am too…..even if it is just pretend…..I can live with that okay?" she nodded as she tucked herself close to him and he sighed while placing a hand on her head.

"Promise?" he laughed a bit.

"Promise…."

 **{Day 3: 6:02am}**

"Remind me…..why we're up so…..ahhh…..freaking early?" questioned Mika as he looked at the others. For once he was tired – Fenrir talked him to the point of chucking the sword out a window last night – thankfully, Fenrir had become quiet and he had slept for a few hours before fairly early they group ended up walking the streets of Osaka in the rays of the barely up sun.

"Because, we have to get further into the city. We found werewolves, no vampires, no Four Horseman of John, and nothing else. There aren't even signs of human life here." Yuu felt his stomach knot.

"Whatever that thing is it's getting closer to us…." Shinoa gave him a worried look. Since waking up that morning around five-thirty he had been a bit to pale and tense almost as if he was going to be ill.

"Are you positive about that?" questioned Kimizuki as he eyed the other boy. Honestly, he too was becoming concerned about the other boy's unhealthily pale skin – he didn't look as if he should even be moving in his state.

"As I can be….it feels like suffocating…..whatever it is we need to walk away from it because the closer we're getting the more I'm feeling like we're walking into the jaws of death…." Yuu paused as he felt a chill run up his spine. It had heard him, but was obviously unable to get to them just yet.

"Turn to another direction? Are you crazy? Yuu we have too…." Mitsuba was stopped as dead green eyes, the sclera red and bloodshot – almost crazed looking locked onto her.

"Let me rephrase that….if we don't turn the hell around _right now_ we are going to die an agonizing and bloody death….so start walking back and don't ask!"

" **Run all you want little Seraphims I can still feel you in the city…"** the crackling voice was distant but loud enough to send ice into their bodies. They tensed and Yuu went still – that was the evil he was feeling without question.

"Don't answer it, don't ask it questions – just walk away," he said calmly.

" **The Black Seraphim inside of you little boy is intensely powerful….and dark….almost sinister…..but it has such a loving heart….the monster inside you."**

Tension resumed in them as they turned away and walked swiftly as possible. The voice drifted until it was gone and they found themselves within an old church safely hidden away from the thing that had spoken to them on the streets. Yuu was shaking almost as if he'd been drenched in ice water – Shinoa went and wrapped her arms around him and the others began to close in and stay nestled together for safety. Without question they were not alone, but the question was what that thing was and how it had known what Yuu and Mika were – even worse, why it had played on fears that they knew had been direct from the black haired boy. Akane glanced around the church hoping to find some supplies, but failing. She sat back down huddled close as her brother continued to shake as if he was unbearably cold. Shinoa had her arms around him and a blanket over him but the thing outside in the streets was playing with the boy. Anger slipped through her and she drew her sword before jabbing it into the ground.

Melusine seemed to send a flood outwards and past the doors and into the streets. A dim blue glint covering the church and causing the thing that had been tapping at the walls and windows and doors for the last few minutes to hiss in pain as she kept an open palm atop the end of her sword. Melusine had a special ability that allowed her to ward off evil and help change the emotions of others. Akane glanced at the boy as his body began to stop shaking and his breathing started to come out easier. The dark creature that had been trying to get at her brother was furious, she could feel it's anger from where she stood, but Melusine and herself were not going to let the thing harm the ones they loved.

"Melusine," Akane stated simply. The others glanced at her as a fairy like form sprang from the river that had run from her sword.

" _ **You called Madame?"**_ Akane glanced at the others and then looked at the door – a small flicker of darkness appeared and she narrowed her eyes.

"Les eaux de la paix…" her tone was calm, elegant in sound as she locked eyes with the wicked shadowy form – her brown eyes glinting with malice for it. Yuu was still adapting to these abilities, and she would be damned if some kind of _thing_ that crawled from the shadows tormented her brother.

" _ **Bien sûr, ma dame!"**_

The group watched as Akane jerked her sword out of the ground and the shadow stepped into the church and hissed as she rose the rapier and crystalline waters swirled around the blade. She shot the creature a glare suiting a demon and blue water-like designs appeared on her cheeks.

"How dare you think its within your right to harm the ones I love – Melusine, give that disgusting thing a taste of what will become of it if I ever see or hear let alone _feel_ it around anyone I love," Akane said sharply.

" _ **Just say zee words Madame…."**_

"Croix de la mer, dame des vastes eaux, frapper les méchants devant moi!" crystalline waters roared as the sword swung outwards in the sound of a crashing wave.

"That's amazing…." Muttered Yoichi as the others stared at the girl as she took out the second of their obstacles.

"You won't torture someone I care for shadow….now meet my blade…."

" **Do your worst!"** Mika stood at that and drew Fenrir causing the shadow to inch back.

"You think water is bad? Try ice….Akane? Can I give you a hand?" she nodded.

"MELUSINE!"

"FENRIR!"

Ice and water flew and hit the shadowy figure and Shinoa felt the black haired boy in her arms let out a sigh of relief as it was cast away from them by the two siblings. Melusine was indeed impressive Shinoa would admit, and suited Akane perfectly. Yuu sighed again as he stood and the shadow stood at the doorway. He locked eyes with it, his seraphic blood reacting to it as Mika's eyes changed as well.

"Grim Reaper!" the shadow flinched.

"What?" Yuu shot it a look as the others stared in shock at the statement.

"I've known since I felt it that this was a Grim Reaper and lucky us….demon weapons are a perfect combatant against them….so leave us be…." Asuramaru was drawn and the group stared as Yuu gave the creature a near manic smile.

"Yuu…." Shinoa felt discomfort in that smile, it was far to sinister and dark for her liking. She held her breath though and knew it was to keep himself in control – a black Seraphim was prone to dark tendencies and this was merely part of who he was.

"Or would you like to know what happens when three demon weapons attack with elements that give and take life?" Asuramaru was held at level grounds with Fenrir and Melusine as the three siblings waited. The roar of weapons coming to life was heard as a bow string was drawn with a creak, a click of metal chains was heard as twin blades were pulled up and read and a metallic ringing was heard as a large axe and a elegant yet gothic reaper scythe appeared.

"Because you can tell any of the things that are crawling around Osaka – their time has come – we are going to end their reign just as we are going to end the vampire's sickly rule…." The creature shifted in anxiety and rage at Mika's statement.

"We won't leave," stated Yoichi.

"We won't let you win…" Kimizuki held his blades up.

"This is our world, and we have a right to fight for it," Mitsuba said.

"We'll fight till we breathe no more…." Shinoa raised her scythe.

"And then rise back up and fight again until there is nothing left," Akane stated sharply.

"Its just that simple, Osaka will return to the human race, and the things like you…" Fenrir glowed bright electric blue.

"Will become the things that go back where they belong….under a bed and in bad dreams," Yuu snarled at the creature as Asuramaru let off a sharp gleam of electric green.

" **Such pretty words for livestock of the supernatural."** Seven pairs of eyes locked onto the Grim Reaper who withdrew yet again as he stared at them.

"This isn't a statement for your sakes," said Shiona.

"Humanity will pull itself up by a single thread – and so long as we have that thread, no matter how brittle or weak we or it may seem…" Yuu looked at the Grim Reaper who flinched in shock as he narrowed his eyes and they turned bright electric green.

"This is a promise – that we will be the ones you fear when this war is done, when the last shot is fired and the final blow struck – vampires and things like you will be memories and return to the shadows….I promise." The group nodded.

"We promise as Moon Demon Company!" the group stated in unison before charging at the creature who ran in terror.

No more running, they were going to fight and head into Tokyo with their hearts, minds, bodies and souls in tact – they would not lose to something as feeble as this. It was time for the bell to be tolled because as of that moment across Japan the Moon Demon Company began to fight against the things that threatened to take what they held dear to them. But in the shadows of Tokyo a person heard the crashes from Yokohama and the scent of blood in the air around them. A small smile graced their features.

"So they're heading to Tokyo soon…..things just got interesting….right?" calm eyes looked at the other figures.

"One month….then we'll see what happens…" the figure stood with a smile.

"I think…..this may very well be the beginning of a very, very long plot."

 **{…..}**

 _Let me free the wings of your soul. Can make it fly._

 **{…}**

Author's Note: Whew, there were some ups and downs – that last part was to get things moving – no more running! Time to fight. There are time skips in the next chapter until chapter 40. If you are reading this story, once it is finished go and read this title:

 **Seraphim Blood: RE-Ghoul**

Otherwise when the second story comes out it'll be somewhat confusing. So far there are two chapters in RE-Ghoul. This is how it will work until this story is finished:

Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign has 10 chapters left.

Seraphim Blood: RE-Ghoul will have one update per chapter of Immortal Reign.

Therefore, if you see an update for Immortal Reign, then RE-Ghoul has been updated.

Help me get 100 reviews for Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign!

Read, Review, Laugh, Love, Follow, Favorite, Repeat.

My readers are fantastic as always!

Here's you're….

PREIVEW:

Two weeks they had been scouting, and fighting, and bearing through the trials of Osaka. Finally though some peace came in the way of news from Yokohama, Kobe, Hiroshima, and Nagoya. Therefore as they laid there cuddled together to stay warm all of them felt something akin to peace and quiet for just a moment longer – they were in a warzone again – but with their family at their side, all of them knew they'd be able to make it out of Osaka together and head into Tokyo to face what the city would throw at them.

"Well, for once, I'm happy to hear that Guren's thick skulled tactics work better than we first believed."

Chapter 32: Stand Strong


	32. Chapter 32: Stand Strong

Chapter 32: Stand Strong.

 _ **{Osaka: 5:01pm – Day 14}**_

Two weeks they had been scouting, and fighting, and bearing through the trials of Osaka. Finally though some peace came in the way of news from Yokohama, Kobe, Hiroshima, and Nagoya. Therefore as they laid there cuddled together to stay warm all of them felt something akin to peace and quiet for just a moment longer – they were in a warzone again – but with their family at their side, all of them knew they'd be able to make it out of Osaka together and head into Tokyo to face what the city would throw at them.

"Well, for once, I'm happy to hear that Guren's thick skulled tactics work better than we first believed." Yuu stretched a bit as he looked at the others.

They had just received a message from Guren's unit in Yokohama that it was going rather smooth – no fatalities and the creatures present were more than happy to help with what they could – but most of them had no desire to be within the human population. The half-breeds they had found were surprisingly fine with joining the safety of the walls of Shinjuku or Shibuya while most of the purebloods were heading towards old villages where they could set up their own communities in rural areas.

"I guess so….but what about the creatures? I feel kind of bad for uprooting them," said Yoichi.

"Most of them were planning on leaving before the Moon Demon Company arrived – and as for the half-breeds – they have chosen to mingle in with the humans inside Shibuya and Shinjuku. If you think about it we're probably helping most of them…." Yuu glanced towards Mika who frowned a bit as he looked outside.

"See anything Mika?" he asked. The blonde shook his head.

"Not a thing – I guess after trouncing the werewolves and a Grim Reaper most of the creatures are steering clear of us…" he shifted a bit.

For some reason – however pleasant it was – Mika had shown near zero signs of having differences in him. His sense of smell had indeed gone up as had his stamina, but for the most part nothing had changed. Mika was surprisingly pleased with this as he thought of the situation – though the extra advances were wonderful and came in handy a lot more than he'd first believed – he was just glad that nothing else had happened thus far. His eyes glanced in the direction of his brother and sister who were talking with Shinoa and Mitsuba while Kimizuki and Yoichi checked their rations and took first watch. He smiled a bit – for a little while now things had been steady and calm. Mika looked back at the area he could see from the window.

" _I have to wonder how much longer it'll be before our little peace is crushed again…..it never stays this calm….and even if the monsters are avoiding us because of what we're capable of or other reasons….I don't like the quiet."_

There was a perfect reason to feel discomfort in their situation. Thankfully, in two more weeks they would be out of Osaka with a full report of all the events – Guren and his group would be the only ones to know that Mika had gotten a few werewolf traits – and they would be dealing with whatever type of monsters were crawling through Tokyo.

"Any trouble with the changes?" asked Shinoa as she looked at the blonde.

"Surprisingly its like Akane said – my body just accepted it like there was nothing to change. I barely even noticed it until about four days ago."

"That's a relief….but you were scratched two weeks ago so to think you didn't even notice is…." Yuu glanced at the periwinkle haired girl as she frowned.

"Something wrong Shinoa?" the girl looked down for a moment.

"Well….how are we supposed to know if you gain something or…." Mika looked at her as he sighed and went to sit beside Mitsuba.

"You know one thing I'm glad about? Being able to catch scents early on now – I can tell if someone's scent changes….but I can also associate scents with people. Mitsuba smells kind of like….vanilla? Shinoa smells a lot like blood oranges and I never noticed but Yuu has a distinct scent of something like blood and chocolate or earth and roses….it's very strange Kimizuki smells a lot like I don't know…ink and paper and Yoichi smells like leather," he said.

"Well, that's kind of a good thing that you can associate those things – if we can't find someone you can always sniff them out." Mika smirked a bit at his brother.

"However, you do reek of blood – must be the Seraph side of us – or something like it," he said. Yuu frowned.

"I can't pick up that scent even when I use the psychometric gift – I can catch your scent – mint and lemons but you've always smelled like that." Shinoa laughed a little bit before throwing her arms around Yuu.

"Blood and chocolate is also the name of a book – about werewolves," she said teasingly. The black haired boy frowned at that.

"Not exactly what I would call entertainment after meeting them." The blonde nodded at his brother's statement and Akane sighed.

"Still, the fact that your body accepted it like it did is nothing short of remarkable – it wasn't extensive enough to do actual damage, but you do have to admit that the possibilities if your bodies are that adaptable are kind of scary. There's no telling what someone could create from just your blood let alone anything from your genetic heritage….." Shinoa looked at the brunette as she wrote something down on a notepad.

"Are you saying that if they were to have children that it would more than likely show up in them as well?" Akane gave her a look as if to question her on what she'd said.

"That's a given. Why ask? Are you planning on kids at some point soon Shinoa?" she asked with a smirk. The girl frowned.

"Not at the present time I'm not…." Yuu sighed as he glanced at the girl.

"It's still confusing…." The boy flinched a bit and Mika narrowed his eyes.

"Despite what's been happening you're still feeling it?" he asked. The black haired boy nodded nimbly.

"The Grim Reaper wasn't the cause of it like we thought – it was some kind of trick – this kind of evil….I don't think it has a name but its old and frightening….its darker that midnight and makes my bones feel like they're made of ice and my blood is cold….I can't shake it for some reason." Shinoa grabbed his hand.

"I don't like this….why can none of us sense it? I know you're a Black Seraphim but that shouldn't directly incline you to know it's there," she said.

"Unless it wants Yuu to know it's there." The four of them looked to Akane.

"Why would it want him to know?" asked Mitsuba.

"Because its probably sided with the vampires and is trying to either lure him out alone or spook him to the point that its capable of taking him away – and probably to Krul." The emerald eyed boy heard a growl in the back of his mind.

"Asuramaru is growling about that…..apparently her and her sister don't get along very well," Yuu mentioned slightly as he leaned against Shinoa who sighed.

"Shikai-Madoji is the same way – not liking the fact that this kind of thing is going on…" the boy let out a slight huff before glancing down at Shinoa who smiled.

One of the few things the strange peace had brought them was recognition to the fact that they were able to feel some peace around one another instead of tension. Still, with Yuu feeling what he was and Mika on the fence about a few other things he himself was feeling – he took note to the fact that his dislike of the silence was well thought of – it meant bad things were coming.

 **{2:34am: Third Floor Room}**

"Finally some alone time," Mitsuba stated as she stretched and curled up against Mika who smiled a bit.

"We could have been alone any time you wanted Mitsu." The blonde smiled at the girl as she flushed a little and snuggled closer.

"I know that….I just wanted to make sure you were okay first," she said in a calm tone as she wrapper her arms around his – the one with the scar from the werewolf.

"I won't turn into a monster Mitsu okay? I promise." She looked down at that.

"Mika? Is it okay that I'm worried about Yuu too? And Shinoa?" he blinked momentarily.

"It's natural to be worried about people you love Mitsu. But what are you concerned about?" he asked her this and she bit her lip.

"Yuu seems like he's not telling us something and you do too….Shinoa knows but….what are we not being told?" Mika sighed.

"Honestly…..I don't know if you need to know this – I don't know if any of you should know…." Mitsu moved.

Mika stared at her as she moved to sit in his lap and face him before gripping the front of his coat. Deep purple locked on to sapphire blue and he sighed as the girl leaned in and pressed their foreheads together only to stare into his eyes again. Sometimes, Mika wondered how he handled someone with such a strange personality. Mitsuba could be sweet, shy, and soften spoken then she could be stubborn, controlling, and feisty only to change again when she decided she wanted to be bold and cuddle up to him and want affection. He absentmindedly wondered if Yuu and Shinoa had the same ordeals when it came to their own alone time – which was now if he thought about it – Akane had left to go keep watch with Yoichi while Kimizuki came down for something to eat and to sleep. Mika's eyes locked onto the girl's as she frowned and leaned back a bit before running her hands into his hair.

"Is this because of the Seraph?" she asked. He flinched a bit and looked down.

"It is…." Mitsuba felt an ache develop in her chest.

"Will it keep you from me?" she questioned.

"No…." the blonde haired girl bit her lip again.

"Will you lose your humanity?" Mika looked down.

"Possibly…." She cupped his face and he watched her.

"Am I going to lose you to yourself?" the blue eyed boy looked away and pain flew through Mitsuba's heart and formed a knot in her stomach.

"I don't know….." she felt tears burn her eyes.

"Will you die?" he didn't look at her.

"That's not the problem….." he hated this – questioning things like this always made him tense – he remembered when Yuu had been asked questions like this from Guren after the events of Shinjuku and he could blearily recall how concerned and even hurt the man had been when Yuu would only give him those clipped answers like the ones he gave Mitsuba.

"What do you mean?" sapphire blue narrowed in a direction away from her and Mitsuba felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I…..we…." tears slid down her cheeks and Mika looked at her.

"Mika…..please…..what's happening to you and Yuu? What are you going to become? What's going to happen? Why won't you tell us? We care about you and I'm….I'm…." Mika looked into her tearful eyes and felt his heart clench – he was failing her.

"Mitsu….we aren't going anywhere we…." She felt her tears increase.

"I'm scared Mika….I don't want to lose someone whose precious to me…" she felt him place his hands on her face and wiped away her tears before pulling her closer, cradling her head to his chest.

"Yuu and I both have a price we have to pay for being what we are Mitsu….surrendering our humanity would be an equal one if it kept all those we loved safe….but that's not the case…our lives aren't the payment either…" Mitsuba paused as she looked at him.

"Your telling me that both of you have to give up something….what is it?" Mika looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

"Our own deaths….we have to remain on earth…..our price is purgatory on earth…" the blonde watched him.

"You can't die? That…doesn't seem…." Mika shook his head.

"It's not just purgatory we get stuck here unchanging….Yuu and Akane summarized that we'll probably stop aging when we're about twenty or so." The girl looked as if her emotions were mixed.

"That seems unfair…..so what will happen to us?" she asked.

"I'm staying with you. But I won't…I'm not going to make you take on some curse to not change at all….Shinoa is like us because she's half-demon and I know you knew that Mitsu so don't try and seem surprised. She can accept that side of her and stay with Yuu but we….I don't want you to…." she kissed his cheek.

"I want to stay." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then stay." Warm lips pressed gently against hers and Mitsuba felt some form of strange peace come over her.

 **{7:oopm: Rooftop}**

Akane breathed in the cool air as she looked at the area around them. Yoichi was watching for any signs of movement and she was sitting next to him in the silence. Why was it so quiet? What exactly was going on? She felt Melusine fuss about the lack of activity and she knew it meant something if even a demon was riled up. She looked to Yoichi who despite his eased expression his body showed his anxiety. She reached out and ruffled his slightly curly brown hair and he looked to her.

"You're a sweet guy you know that?" Yoichi went red.

"Your nice too Akane….Yuu and Mika talked about you a lot and your memory was their driving force in a lot of occasions….especially when they saved me from possession when we were making our contracts….it wasn't how anyone planned it but….I'm glad you at least got to be with us again – it's nice to have our family all together," he said.

"Have you known Yuu and Mika long?" Yoichi shook his head.

"When we found you was our first mission – we….well…we'd been around one another and friends for about three weeks," he told her.

"Only three weeks? I could have sworn all of you were friends for years." The olive eyed boy laughed.

"We're just a bunch of kids who got thrown together because of a bullying incident. I stuck by Yuu because he was honest and kind and the same for Mika. We ended up as teammates with Kimizuki and Shinoa and soon after Mitsuba. Yuu and Shinoa were together before we left for our first mission," Yoichi stated as he looked at the girl.

"Really? Hmm…..I guess my perception isn't as good as it usually is. I guess the only person I could ask about Yuu and Mika as they were growing up is Guren huh?" he nodded.

"Yea probably…..say Akane? Is it true that you were in love with Yuu?" he questioned steadily. Brown eyes met olive green and she smiled.

"I love him still – he is my brother – and I know he isn't my biological brother, but I don't care about that….he….ever since I met him I've loved him and wanted him to be happy. When he and Mika ran away I did kiss him, but I didn't do it because I felt something for him….I did it because I had to shock him enough to make him leave with Mika and by some miracle here we are four years later….I'm thankful that I get to be with them again Yoichi…." He reached out a bit, shakily and she watched as he put an arm around her and hugged her.

"We're all happy and thankful your back with us too Akane….your part of our family too….thanks….for being such a wonderful person," he said smiling. Arms wrapped around his waist and he paused as she hugged him back.

"Your just like Yuu and Mika in a lot of ways….you're a good hugger…" he laughed a little as he let the girl hold onto him a moment longer.

"I'm nothing like them….I'm weaker and I'm a coward about a lot of things." She shook her head and pulled back before placing a hand on his head.

"No you're not weak nor are you a coward – your sweet Yoichi, and gentle….those are good qualities to have because if you didn't then the world couldn't see what a genuinely kind soul is like. Mika and Yuu are like that too but they aren't as gentle because of the events they've faced….your helping them be better people so thank you Yoichi for being sweet and gentle and compassionate it's one of the greatest qualities anyone can have." Despite his earlier words, Yoichi felt his heart lighten at the girl's words. It was a refreshing reprieve from the struggles of their daily lives.

"Thank you Akane, for being kind and understanding….that's something I love to see in people – since you came back Yuu and Mika have gotten easier to be around thank you for helping me keep my friends," he said as the girl ruffled his hair.

" _She reminds me of Tomoe…."_

 **{Day 15: 6:00am – Western Area of Osaka}  
**

The crackle of rubble and broke glass was heard under their feet as they spread out into groups. Akane walked forward carefully with Yoichi and Kimizuki at her side. They were trying to lure out a creature they had run across two days ago – feral as it was and dangerous they knew leaving it was out of the question therefore they had begun their search, but seeking it out was turning into a greater trouble than it was an aid. Whatever was chasing them forty-eight hours ago wasn't coming out now without some sort of coaxing. Therefore using the communicators they received on their first mission the group tried communicating. Akane's fish-tail looking ear-cuff with a gleaming blue stone that dropped from the piercing in her ear glinted in the early morning sun as she tried to figure out how to get the creature out. Sighing she looked at the two boys with her and took in a deep breath.

"Akane!" she didn't listen.

" _Donna toki demo omotteiru yo aenai hi mo Everytime I Feel….."_

"No, let her! It might lure it out," muttered Mika from a bit of the ways away.

" _Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta…..Heart and Soul….Hanarezu ni koko ni aru. Nanigenai yasashisa ni meguriau tabi subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo…"_

A faint growl was heard as they stood still with their weapons out waiting. Shinoa felt her heart pick up as Akane closed her eyes and did her best to push her gift – Melusine dripped water around the girl and the sound amplified to the surrounding area – Mika and Yuu felt a small buzz of reverberation through them at the sound due to their hearing.

" _I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai…Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito…..Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara…..Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa…..Hoshitachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni…..Futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete….."_

The feral hissing intensified at the song and soon a creature of large mass favoring a wolf but also bearing owl like wings and over large teeth with the tail of a lion walked out growling as Akane kept herself focused.

" _Honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete….Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no hon no tsuzuki koko e kite kikasete Say…..Mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara….."_

The beast lunged and Akane drew her sword up in time to block as the others converged on it. Muscular in build and fast the group felt its strength when it slammed a paw on the ground and it shook, the concrete crushing inward. Anxiety filled them as the monster roared and wind whipped around them. Officially, they knew they were in over their heads, but running would get them killed. Taking in a deep breath the group prepared themselves for what they were sure was going to be one hell of a fight. The creature went towards Shinoa who blocked it and was slung back startling the others as she sat up and gripped her side in pain. The creature went towards her only to be blocked by green fire as Yuu stood in its path – Mika came from behind as Yoichi set off two arrows and the two struck together – the creature shook and Mika felt himself go flying and into an old phone poll where he coughed up blood before setting sharp eyes on the monster as it went for his brother and Shinoa again.

"Melusine!" A flash of water zipped by and whipped the creature as the rapier jabbed it in the side and it hissed as it turned to swipe its claws at Akane who dodged it barely. Yoichi shot more arrows and the creature deflected it.

"The hell is this thing?" asked Kimizuki as he tried to cut the creature but was also thrown off.

"A Chimera, figures…." Shinoa struggled to her feet and Yuu looked to her before putting a hand on hers. She felt warmth flood her and the pain in her side stop as she took in a steady breath and the creature locked eyes on them again.

"Oh f…"

Asuramaru was razed as the beast ran at Shinoa and the others moved. Sharp teeth bit into Yuu's shoulder and he shook in pain and bit back a scream as the beast shook and he was thrown into the ground with the monster on top of him. Claws dug into his shoulders and he gritted his teeth in a vain hope that he could somehow push it off. His lungs heaved in air as he felt his shoulder stitching itself up and a burn rush through his veins. A shout of a weapon's name caught his attention as Shinoa sliced the monster across the face and it howled and scratched Yuu across the chest. He rolled over and curled in on himself in pain as he felt his healing gift start working on his new wounds before he rose Asuramaru back and swung outwards as his body caved and the monster nearly screamed as it was flung aside.

Yuu coughed up blood as he felt Asuramaru panic momentarily as he struggled into a crouched position with her blade in the ground. The others were watching the creature while Shinoa tended to him. He nodded to her questions, thinking little of the blood loss and a sudden ache in his throat. Yuu shook himself out as he glanced at Shinoa and took in a few deep breaths before standing in a shaky manner before he drew Asuramaru outwards and with Shinoa jumped into the fray of the others and the Chimera who was batting them away like flies. The clash of metal, the scent of blood, the crunch of gravel and debris, the growls and roars of the beast and the sensation of fire in his veins was all Yuu needed to know that Asuramaru was trying to tell him he was going to need more than this and he could sense the other demons telling their masters the same.

" _ **Can you do this?"**_

" _We'll see – a single strike would be good, but its skin is like a thick hide – we can't cut it with our normal strength….Shinoa just startled it. What I need to do is…."_

" _ **Yuuichiro!"**_

Asuramaru's warning came in just enough time for him to miss being hit in the head by the creature's massive paw. He ducked and rolled before crouching as he tried to figure out how to get at the creature. Mitsuba hit it and bounced almost before being flung back and hitting the ground – the others weren't faring well – he glanced at Mika who had pure agony written in his eyes as he gritted his teeth and Yuu felt panic flair inside him like a fever. Momentarily his heart leapt into his throat before it skipped a beat as the blonde was sent flying into a wall and a sickening crack was heard as his head connected to it. Mika felt blood run down his forehead and heard someone scream his name before a sharp pain ripped through his body.

As the sensation spread and a shot of sheer internal torture tore its way through his body as he felt something break the skin of his shoulders and blood splatter across the ground as he fell over and felt himself nearly want to crawl out of his skin as hands grabbed his shoulders and he looked into electric green eyes. Mika stared at the person, his mind hazy as he tried to think while the creature roared.

"Mika!" that was his name wasn't it? He stared into green eyes – he knew this person – they were dear to him, his brother right? He felt a chill creep up his spine before a flutter of wings caught his attention as black and green tipped wings spread out behind the other as he was pulled into their grasps and he felt the chill freeze as if it couldn't take the warmth spreading through him.

Then someone screamed and he saw his brother turn on the monster as it grabbed one of his wings and jerked – a sickening pop was heard and the black haired boy screamed as he turned on the Chimera and latched onto it before digging his sword into the beast's shoulder – alight with a green fire it pierced through the flesh as the monster released his wing and the boy hit the ground and curled in on himself as it locked its eyes on him and Mika reacted.

"FENRIR!" ice flooded the area startling the others as ragged white wings tipped in ice blue spread out behind him – they were still deformed in some areas, but it didn't lessen their presence as Mika locked electric blue eyes on the monster as he grabbed his brother into his arms and felt the other twist to get away from him.

"Yuu! Calm down!" he held him tighter as the others began to circle the monster.

"Mika…." The boy's voice was weak and he knew the blood loss was getting to him even though his healing ability was mending him in fast pace. He looked at Shinoa who nodded as she took the boy from the blonde who stood and picked up his sword.

The others watched as Mika locked his eyes – cold as they were with the sclera blood shot red – on the beast and narrowed them as he let out a breath that caused steam to appear from the sudden chill in the air. Ice began spreading with his every step as Mika prepared himself for what he was about to do. The others saw him bring the sword to the side and him take in a deep breath.

"I am going to make you pay for this…." The others watched as white wings rustled in anticipation and Shinoa held Yuu closer as he tensed slightly trying to keep his eyes open. A teal shield went up as other bodies came to them and Shinoa felt her anxiety ease as the others clustered around her and Yuu.

"He's too worked up," said Mitsuba.

"Yuu? Come on stay awake…." The boy tensed as Akane tried to touch the mangled left wing but he would nearly bow back when she attempted anything therefore she was left to watch him try to remain calm and what she was sure was in control.

"If I go to sleep I'll be fine….I'm not going anywhere….this won't kill me…." He tried to sit up but pain ripped through him and he was forced back down.

"You're healing but…." He shook his head a bit.

"It's pretty damn annoying you know? Mika and myself….we gave up eternal rest when we began to….use this bloodline trait….it's a curse….not dying or aging…sorry….but I don't think you have to worry about a funeral for either of us…" Yuu bit back another throb of pain as the healing spread to his wing.

"You…what…." He smiled a bit weakly at the others.

"We're not….immortal but….." the wing flinched a bit as the wound sealed over and feathers ruffled a bit as he sat himself up and they tucked against his back.

"Yuu…" Shinoa received a solemn smile that was shadowed from his bangs hiding his eyes.

"We'll probably never die…..our bodies aren't capable of it like a humans…" he bent over just a bit as he tried to get his body to stay within his control. The last thing he needed was someone getting killed because of his lack of control over his own powers.

"But…." He shook his head as he glanced at Mika.

"Watch…."

Their eyes turned as Mika slashed at the creature as ice spread further into the area and he nearly screamed every time he hit the monster and it tried to hit back. White wings ruffled in anger as the boy rose the blade and struck the monster on the head before he was flung back. Mika sat up and stretched out his wings before narrowing his eyes.

"FENRIR'S HOWL!"

A torrent of wild icy winds flew through the area sending sharp shards of ice after the monster – slices appeared on it as the creature howled and ran after him. Mika blocked and was flung back again only for him to turn in time to see a green blade block the monster. Green eyes set on bloodshot sclera stared at the monster as he was tossed back and the others stared as the boy dragged the blade of Asuramaru across the ground as Mika stared after him.

"Yuu?" he nodded as he heaved in a deep but unsteady breath. He was far too tired for this, but Mika alone couldn't last and the others had come out of the shield Yoichi had put up. They jumped in as soon as he blocked and he took in a few steady breaths as he and Mika jumped back into the fray before almost instantly the creature swatted them with his wings.

They skidded to a halt in some areas – a few of them tumbling – before calling upon their demons. Mika let out a shout of his sword's name and a manifestation of crystalline shards appeared around his form. The others called upon their demons and they manifested one by one before Yuu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Ice shards, a cat-like demon, Shikai-Madoji, a grotesque coffin with teeth, the soft gale of Mitsuba's axe, and the sound of dropping water in a cavern from Akane's blade. He opened his eyes and swung his sword outwards as they attacked and a fan of gleaming blades appeared behind him. Most eyes grew wide as he shouted and attacked with them – alternating in between their hits – the monster was wearing down but so were they. He steadied himself.

"ASURA CANON!"

Blades tilted and nearly swept through the area like arrows as the group hit with the beast as it was ran through at multiple angles and wounded before the toothed coffin descended upon the dying animal and encased it. They dropped to the ground in a gasp of relief – the two seraphs collapsing to their sides as their bodies tried to summarize what was happening and their minds hazed as black covered their vision. It was over so swiftly that most hadn't been able to grasp what had happened in those final moments but they knew what they saw and their eyes turned towards Yuu and Mika who were now unconscious – wings still present the group crawled or stumbled their way to their comrades as Shinoa nearly collapsed beside Yuu and Mitsuba's arms shook with effort to hold her up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here and see to our wounds…." Said Kimizuki as he hefted Yuu up and Yoichi and Akane did their best to help get Mika up. The blonde was far to dizzy to walk straight, but had barely woken up when they started moving him.

"Okay…" two more weeks, that's all they had, but could they make it if more of those things were out there?

 **{…..}**

 _We've been waiting here just to make you whole again. No more hating see I have always been you friend._

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: Okay, there's 32. We are officially 9 chapters away from the end of this one. Remember to read Seraphim Blood: RE-Ghoul!

My readers are great, look for updates they'll be coming! We're almost at one hundred! Thanks guys!

Welp, here's the….

PREVIEW:

Two days after the group had battled the Chimera they were stuck with a problem – both Yuu and Mika were weak, and running high fevers – Mika's wings coming in as they had did nothing but damage his body and Yuu was barely conscious most of the time and seemed to be still too weak for them to move. Shinoa and Mitsuba had taken them to separate rooms in the abandoned building to keep them away from the others so any noise would be less audible, however, it was on the third day that Shinoa was met with a realization of something Akane had mentioned what seemed now to be centuries ago.

"Yuu…" weak eyes, fever bright looked to her.

"I need blood Shinoa…." She resigned herself to it then, but loved him no less.

Chapter 33: Changes


	33. Chapter 33: Change

Chapter 33: Change

 **{8:42am: Day 18 – Osaka East-West District}**

Two days after the group had battled the Chimera they were stuck with a problem – both Yuu and Mika were weak, and running high fevers – Mika's wings coming in as they had did nothing but damage his body and Yuu was barely conscious most of the time and seemed to be still too weak for them to move. Shinoa and Mitsuba had taken them to separate rooms in the abandoned building to keep them away from the others so any noise would be less audible, however, it was on the third day that Shinoa was met with a realization of something Akane had mentioned what seemed now to be centuries ago. She frowned as she looked at the boy lying next to where she was seated by him while Akane worked on trying to check his temperature and his pulse. She knew in the back of her mind what was likely to happen, and when the brown eyed girl looked at her she knew her thoughts were accurate.

"Remember how I told you about Psychometric users having a thirst for blood when they got further into adapting to it if they copied off a vampire?" Shinoa nodded.

"I know what you'll say – he needs blood….is this because of the damage he took during the fight with the Chimera?" she asked. Akane looked at her brother.

"I would summarize that's what pushed it forward. He lost a lot of blood during that fight and while the Naturopathic gift does let him heal himself in extensive rates it cannot always reverse shock – I'm going to guess his body was over exerted because of him having to ease Mika when his wings came in. The Seraphs can ease tension in one another, but the main thing was that Yuu healed Mika because he was scared and in pain and now….." Shinoa frowned.

"He needs blood because his body is too ill and the Naturopathic ability is working, but slower," she stated.

"Yes, Shinoa…." Akane looked to her and she watched the girl as she gave her a small smile.

"I hate seeing him like this…..this isn't how he's supposed to be….when I think about Yuu I don't think of him being hurt and weak I think of him as strong and brave, safe, happy, and energetic – full of enthusiasm and wanting to protect those he loves…" Akane nodded.

"If he wakes up he may ask for it so I recommend trying to let him do it – his body and mind may try to reject the idea at some point so please make sure he doesn't back out of it…I don't want to ask this of you but I know you and me are the only ones who would willingly do it because of Mika being in the state he is," she said.

"I know….I won't hesitate to help him….that's the thing you do for those you love."

The brown eyed girl smiled softly at her statement as she got up and left to go check on Mika. Both her brothers were so fortunate, so lucky to have someone like this there for them – Akane didn't even have to guess that Mitsuba would do the same for Mika in a heartbeat – and yet she wondered why they were so faithful, loyal and understanding when Yuu saw himself as a monster and Mika was bordering on confusion and self-hate as well. She saw it in their eyes, they both no longer saw themselves as exactly human, but weren't willing to give up what little humanity they had.

" _They're fortunate….in a way that's….so strange but I'm thankful for them."  
_

 **{11:50pm: Ten minutes before Day 19** }

Shinoa watched as the boy would periodically shift and blearily open his eyes before looking to her only to close his eyes and fall back into an uneasy sleep. Shinoa smiled a bit as she felt of his forehead – his fever was still high, but he was slowly becoming more lucid – she brushed his bangs out of his eyes and felt of his pulse while hoping he'd wake up a bit more and be able to tell her how he was. Her fingers traced the pulse point on his throat, feeling a slightly fast but no less strong heartbeat. Shinoa bit her lip as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and heard a small noise of recognition as she looked back at him as he glanced her way.

"Yuu…" weak eyes, fever bright looked to her. Shinoa felt a knot form in her stomach.

His eyes weren't the bright full of life emerald that she was used to – they were a dull, dim and lifeless green that resembled grass after a heavy rainfall. They were glassy, and tired – they showed signs of sickness, and discomfort. Shinoa felt nothing short of discomfort at that. Yuu's eyes were supposed to be sparked with mischief, with excitement, intelligence and comradery and compassion for those he loved not this half-alive dull green. She gave him a small smile as he watched her.

"I need blood Shinoa…." She resigned herself to it then, but loved him no less.

"Don't worry….I'll help you okay?" she brushed her fingers through his hair as he kept his eyes on her however unsteady it was she had no doubts that through his delirium that he was still slightly lucid.

"Shinoa…" she shook her head as she undid the ribbon at her collar and started to undo the buttons of her coat and jacket before sliding them down and away from her neck. Yuu kept his eyes on her until she leaned over him and smiled a little while she felt his arms weakly reach up to her. Shinoa wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head in her hand before guiding him to the joint of her neck and shoulder.

"It's okay, I promise….don't worry about if it hurts or anything – just do it…"

Shinoa felt a tense breath fan across her skin before cool lips pressed to the area followed by a hot tongue and then sharp teeth. Pain ripped through her shoulder as she felt him grip her slightly bunched coat and jacket as he swallowed. Shinoa ran her fingers through his hair and kept herself calm despite the pain she felt – he needed her to help him, and she wouldn't hesitate to do so. Another swallow and pain spread into her neck as she felt her body being moved. In a matter of seconds she was pinned against the ground and the blankets and she held onto him tighter as teeth sunk deeper into her shoulder and she took in a shuttering breath as she felt another swallow of blood come from her. in a matter of seconds though she felt the boy in her grasp freeze.

Panic shot through her when he jerked away and fell backwards bracing himself weakly on his arms as she sat up and looked at the boy. Eyes electric green in color and the sclera blood shot red. Shinoa watched him as he took in deep breaths fear and confusion on his face as he tried to rationalize what had happened. Blood dripped down the corner of his mouth and slightly was smeared across his lips as she looked at him. Shinoa started to move closer and he looked away from her and tried to move but his body was to weak still despite the blood he'd taken in. Shinoa stopped short of being at him when he flinched as she reached for him and she gave him a small smile as she reached out and caressed his cheek before moving closer. Settling herself between his legs and bracing her body over him with an arm at his waist. She leaned upwards and slowly brought him into an embrace.

"Calm down, its okay…" she felt his arms wrap around her tightly and tears wet the shirt she wore under her uniform.

"I'm sorry…" she shook her head as she ran her fingers through his hair and did her best to calm him.

"Yuu, its alright – I knew this could happen and I did it because I love you. I don't hate your nor do I think you're a monster," she said to him. Those strange eyes looked up at her again.

"But I…" Shinoa sighed as she leaned down and pulled him into a kiss.

It was greatly like their first one – it tasted like blood and tears – coppery, and salty in flavor but sweet. It was gentle, different from the first one they'd shared, but it felt altered in other ways. Yuu's body shook as he pulled her closer, her body warm when the air was icy. He felt her move back and look down at him as she smiled gently.

"It's okay, don't apologize for something you can't help. Yuu, I love you to much for you to hate yourself like this, look at me please," she said. He locked eyes with her and a small smile was given to him as she brushed her lips against his in a chaste way before smiling again.

"Shinoa…." She nodded.

"I know you don't have to say anything. Just let me be there for you," Shinoa stated.

Ten minutes later she was lying next to him on the blankets they'd spread out and was watching him doze lightly. Despite the insanity of the situation Shinoa once more found herself content. How could she not be with him though? She reached out and brushed his hair from his face before he pulled her closer and she smiled as he seemed to huddle closer. Shinoa rested her head atop his and closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing even out and slowly she drifted off into sleep.

 **{Day 19: 9:05am}**

"The fever broke and he's awake but is still sick….what the hell did the two of you do to yourselves?" asked Mitsuba as she looked at the two brothers.

"I recovered on my own time – I didn't do anything to myself." Mika protested this but the girl glowered and he sighed before looking down. Yuu on the other hand still looked pale and tired.

"Someone please knock me out again….." he felt the chill in his bones again. If there was one thing Yuu had come to hate it was that unnatural chill from whatever evil thing was in Osaka lurking about. He had half a mind to call it out and another half of his mind and his instincts told him it would be unwise no matter how strong he could be.

"No, you need to try and eat something," said Shinoa. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"I'll live without something right now…I feel sick…." The boy promptly fell over and onto Shinoa's lap where she sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked. He hummed a bit as he closed his eyes partly.

"Just let me stay here – it helps…." Mika smiled.

"He loves you a lot Shinoa," the blonde stated. The periwinkle haired girl sighed again as she began carting her fingers through his hair.

"And he calls me a love sick puppy…." She smiled a bit as the boy fell asleep and remained lying next to her with his head in her lap.

"I don't know about you but I think I would prefer to not watch romance scenes today," said Kimizuki.

"Let's be thankful that's its quiet right now – I don't think any of us can handle something happening right now….we're exhausted as it is….." Yoichi smiled a bit as he looked to Mika.

"At least your looking better, but…why is Yuu still out of it?" he questioned. The blonde haired boy glanced to his brother.

"Because I didn't have one of my wings nearly ripped off three days ago….it didn't scare him as much as it hurt him. I could see it in his eyes – the pain was unbearable…." Mika glanced down at that and the others fell silent.

"It makes sense that it would hurt – your wings are full of nerves just like the rest of your body, the pain and reaction we got was to be expected, but Shinoa, how is he doing exactly? He's being oddly standoffish around us," Mitsuba asked.

"He's fine, but he told me his body is aching still despite the healing and I guess he just doesn't want to be touched or grabbed because it hurts still. His shoulders hurt bad from what I've seen, and he's got wounds on his back still from the wings forcing their way back in when he was hurt…." Shinoa played with his hair a bit more as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"What's really going on?" Kimizuki inquired. Shinoa looked up.

"What are you talking about Kimizuki?" the pink haired teen frowned.

"You heard me Shinoa….what's really going on? You're not telling us everything and I don't like it…." He stated.

"What do you want me to tell you exactly? Or what is that you think I'm hiding?" he glanced down at the boy in her lap.

"How about the truth? I know he's not going to up and say it but he isn't human and neither is Mika…." Kimizuki looked at the blue eyed teenager who turned his eyes away.

"They're just as human as you are Kimizuki!" said Mitsuba. He glared at her.

"The two of you are defending them because you're in love with them! If you had no kind of attachments you would be just as freaked out as the rest of us!" Shinoa glared at the pink haired teen.

"I've been scared plenty of times, when Yuu lost control in Shinjuku was the scariest moment of my life thus far – I get scared about that when I see him or Mika use any of their gifts in the battlefield, but I feel the same way for all of you as well," she said sharply.

"You aren't going to admit to the fact that he's…..Shinoa you don't even know what he might do to you! I know you're in love with you and I get that he loved you back but you've seen him lose control on something both of them just started to gain even a thread of power over! Who's to say he won't rip you apart at some point? Have you thought of what he's actually capable of?" Kimizuki glared at the girl and she looked down.

"He accepted me for what I was when my own family can't stand me because I can manifest the power my mother gave me….Yuu didn't even care that I'm half-demon! He accepted me wholly and he said he loved me and he does….I highly doubt he'd rip me apart but I'm not stupid Kimizuki! I know what he is capable of or did you forget that I was the one who he nearly strangled in Shinjuku?" she snapped. The pink haired teenager flinched at her tone.

"You're scared of us huh?" the voice startled them as a single emerald eye blinked open and Yuu sat up slowly before looking at the other. Kimizuki glared.

"I am not afraid of you!" Kimizuki stated. Yuu tilted his head.

"Really? Are you sure?" tension filled Kimizuki's body and the green eyed boy read him like an open book.

"No! I'm not afraid of you…" the boy smirked ever so slightly.

"Yes you are….your terrified of what we are - we make you uncomfortable – because to you we're freaks of nature…"

Kimizuki froze on the spot – how could he forget it? He had gotten so lax around both Kiseki-O and the two brothers that his mind slipped on that one exception to the demon's contract. The words ran through his head as he watched the boy – he looked exhausted – his eyes were weak compared to normal, his skin pale, his body though upright was slightly slumped over showing how worn he was by the recent events. His eyes trailed over him once more before locking with those strange deep staring eyes. Kimizuki even now two and a half months into being around the boy couldn't get past those strange eyes. It was the first thing that freaked him out about Yuu the day he'd met him – it was one of the main reasons he had attacked the boy. They scared him, how he seemed to be looking at his soul and not him. He gulped now as those same eyes no matter how dimmed or tired they were looked at his v _ery soul_ and not his physical self that was standing before him.

" _ **That's the seraph inside him you feel Kimizuki Shiho – you fear the fallen angel within him…..because he can see your soul despite the fact that he isn't showing it he knows more about you then you do yourself….it's what makes them such excellent healers those two brothers….but also it is what makes them dangerous…"**_

" _I'm not scared…"_

" _ **Liar…"**_

Was he scared? It was so quiet in the room – he could feel Mika looking at him as well – and it sent chills and small waves of heat over him. The reality of what was happening as he recognized that he was afraid, but had no hopes of admitting it because if he wavered then Kiseki-O would possess him, he would be taken over and crushed by it as Yuu and Mika did their best to save him but he doubted them could. Then he felt a tremble in the back of his mind at that thought. He realized something else at that moment – Kiseki-O was scared of them as well. What was the one thing a demon feared greater than hunters? Angels – fallen or not they were they still a natural enemy of demons and while it was evident that Asuramaru and Fenrir trusted them almost wholly, Kiseki-O didn't have the assurance of comradery or a form of friendship with the two Seraphs, and it left her vulnerable.

"Are you scared of me? Because of what I am?" it was so calm, the voice, those sharp emerald eyes, his expression was calm as well, and Kimizuki nearly shattered under the ease of it all. How could he be so composed?

"I…..I…no I'm not scared of….." steady eyes kept staring at him.

"You really can't like to either of us – the demon was right we both can see exactly what you're feeling. Call it whatever you want, but it's more of a sense….I can't see it but I feel it…." Kimizuki caved.

"It scares me because I've seen what your like when you went mad in Shinjuku…I…I've gotten the feeling that you weren't normal – either of you since I met you both and it is something I fear but I….I want to help you both still, I want to help this team because it has become a family too me….but I am scared…" Yoichi smiled.

"It is scary, but Yuu and Mika both have helped us through a lot and we've had their backs like they've had ours – even when all that happened in Shinjuku we were sticking by one another for all we could so we could save someone we cared for," he said.

"I….know that but it…." Mika gave him a quick glance.

"You were the one who picked Yuu up and took him to get medical attention because I couldn't carry him and neither could Guren. You helped me get him better….Kimizuki you let go of that fear until a few days ago when you saw us both with our wings out and both of us using our demons and gifts in unison….we trust you so try and trust us okay?" he said. The boy sighed as he sat down and kept his head down. He felt remarkably weak right then.

"You're not…supposed to just forgive me like that…" Shinoa and Mitsuba glanced at one another while Akane kept quiet and observed. These were things from before her return, and she had no place in saying something unless it was necessary.

"Well you said it yourself – this unit has become a family to us when we haven't had one….your part of it yourself….so what if it's made up of a rag-tag team of troublemakers, a former vampire, a half-demon, three normal humans with special gifts, and two half-blood seraphs? We're family right?" asked Yuu with a smile. Shinoa smiled as well, sometimes it was easy to forget things like that, but these two boys they always seemed to recall it for some reason.

"I guess I should…..thank you for being as damn understanding as you are….I never can understand that….why do the two of you try and see any good in others?" Kimizuki looked at Yuu and he sighed and glanced to the side.

"We've been able to tell whether or not someone is honest or not for a long time….but….if I had to choose a reason…..it would be because no one else has ever been willing to see the good in us so we have to see it in them and show them that we're not like what they think we are….you know that I and Mika both speak from experience when we mention that," he answered.

Kimizuki sighed as he recalled the black haired boy's recollection of his family – his happiest memory being when a police officer shot his father in the head before he could kill him – and how his family hated him, what they called him, how they treated him. Mika had gone through less hardships but he was still no less damaged from losing his parents and people not liking what they saw in him. When he thought about it, compared to their lives himself and the others got off easy. He looked up at the same green eyes he'd seen staring into his soul on the day all of this insane mess began and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for being considerate," he said. Yuu laughed a little.

"Anytime…"

 **{Day 19: 10:55pm}**

Once again Shinoa and Yuu were on watch. Happy as they were that they were able to stay warm, they would have much rather been inside. However, Shinoa had other ideas in mind. Currently the boy was red faced from just a simple act of her giving him a kiss and then deciding to be vindictive and pay him back for the bite earlier. Recalling a sensitive spot on his throat Shinoa had bit there and received a sharp yelp in reply to it before a raspy breath as she pinned him and he struggled with her not wanting to be too rough and hurt her by accident.

"Oh come on, you can't be that sensitive!" she said. Bright green eyes stared back at her.

"Yes I can…." It was a feeble response and he knew it, but it was always cute how he would flush pink in the face and try not to stutter a bit. She looked down at him and smiled.

"That was pitiful, try harder to come up with a reason okay?" a small frown and she leaned back and sunk her teeth into the pulse point on his neck and he again tensed and hissed a bit.

"You bite to hard Shinoa! Stop!" she laughed a little as she glanced up at him from his shoulder area.

"I think you'll have to get over it eventually hmm Yuu?" his face grew near red.

"S-Shinoa! Hey! Wait!"

Shinoa for some reason found this fun. As composed as the boy was watching him act this way was surprisingly entertaining – she still couldn't help but laugh and give him a chaste kiss every so often before going back to pestering him. Currently having him pinned and teasing him about a place that was surprisingly sensitive on his throat directly over his pulse was an interesting event to her – she could get away with some rather fun things if he would let her. However, she frowned when he froze the next time she went back to that spot and took in a shaky breath as he weakly tried to push her away. Now the comical responses were gone replaced with slight anxiety. Tangerine eyes looked into emerald ones and she felt guilt take a bite out of her self-esteem when she noted the pin-prick of tears at the corner of his eyes for reasons she couldn't directly fathom. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before looking at him as she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Why does this scare you?" she questioned. He stilled at that.

"It's not that Shinoa….I just don't…"the girl furrowed her eyebrows at that.

"Don't like it? Or is it something else?" he flinched.

"You know the only time someone has touched me – just to place a hand on my shoulder or ruffle my hair – was to hurt me. My parents hurt me….the vampires weren't gentle with us, they were rough and I couldn't tell you how many times I've been dragged by my hair by one of them when I was a kid….count yourself lucky Shinoa, your family may have not treated you like your sister, but at least they didn't beat you or starve you….." Shinoa felt a weight in her chest at that as she closed her eyes and heard his heartbeat gently against her ear before she reached and grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her lips.

"It's because of the abuse that it makes you uncomfortable…..I won't hurt you…..normally its me whose supposed to be scared of being closer to someone, but your right, I didn't have to endure being beaten or starved, or being used as livestock by vampires. I'm not trying to push you….I care about you…..but I…I want you to be happy and I try and be closer and you get spooked and back away," she said. He sighed.

"Then it's funny…..a role being reversed like that….but….it's okay Shinoa I get it….your just you….if you didn't try something perverted at some point when I was around you I'd begin to question what happened to the Shinoa I know." She laughed at that.

"Is that really how you view me cherry boy?" he huffed.

"Would you drop it already?" Shinoa laughed again and sat up to look at him.

"Let me try something….I'll be gentle…" concern flickered across bright green eyes.

"I don't think that's…." Shinoa shook her head.

"Nothing serious I promise….just let me try….I won't do something that's too far and you know that….just trust me…" again worry flickered across those vibrant eyes.

"Shinoa I just don't think that's…." she again shook her head.

"Nothing like that I told you I promise, just give me a chance to help you realize that being a little closer to me isn't going to hurt you. And the clothes stay on, it's too cold out here so get your brain out of the gutter okay?" his cheeks went red and she felt warmth spread to hers as well.

"Shinoa!" she laughed.

"One shot okay?" he groaned in frustration as he put his hands over his eyes. Was he really going to agree to whatever this insane girl was thinking? He glanced at her as she smiled and gave a frustrated sigh.

" _Yep, I'm completely whipped by a girl who for some reason knows how to read my like an open book….damn it…."_

"One chance, don't do something stupid and try something you aren't even ready for yourself okay?" she smiled and leaned forward kissing him gently.

"Okay, promise." Something told him he was going to regret saying yes.

 **{Day 20: 5:59am}**

Mika yawned a bit as he stretched and Mitsuba tapped her foot. Currently they were standing in the stairwell too the roof – needless to say Mika had a few words that he needed to have with his brother and the girl who had gone with him. Mitsuba thanked whoever was controlling the world that Shinoa had enough brains to not do something foolish – as Akane said, she was too young to be an aunt – and Mika had said he didn't quite feel like being an uncle yet either. Of course with how cold it was there was no way either of them would be dumb enough to do anything that removed a source of warmth. She growled before kicking the door open and startling Yuu who was sitting watching the area below with intent focus. The boy jumped as he watched the two blondes walk over and felt trouble coming as they got closer.

"What exactly happened last night?" asked Mika as he gave the other boy a once over. His hair was disheveled the buttons of his jacket undone at the throat but otherwise he seemed the same as when he'd gone up the night before.

"I don't think you want details…..I don't want details and I still remember half of it…." He placed a hand to the side of his head as if it hurt and the blonde frowned.

"That bad huh?" the other's face went blood red.

"God you're such a gutter brain! We didn't….stop laughing Mitsuba!" she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I was certain that….well….being with Shinoa you would have lost the moniker of cherry boy by this point," she said. Dark pink flushed blood red.

"No! It's not that funny! Mika come on, stop this! It's too early for this crap!" the blue eyed teen sat down on the ground as Mitsuba looked them over.

"Shinoa's fast asleep, what did you do to her?" Mika received a death glare that should have sent him to an early grave. He gulped a bit and gave his brother a disarming smile before looking at the periwinkle haired girl sleeping in his brother's lap.

"As I said…I am not talking about it…" he put his head in his hands and watched the streets below.

"You're uncommonly quiet about a conquest for a boy," Mitsuba said simply. Mika gave her a long look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm considering jumping off this roof and seeing if I can fly! I'm serious!" Mika laughed a little.

"Okay, I get it, the two of you didn't do anything like what we were thinking, Akane nearly had a heart attack when she thought about what she swore she heard when she came to check up on you two last night," he said.

"It wasn't like that alright? And if I think about it I was tricked into it…..I'm sure Mitsuba is just as convincing." Mika flushed a little and the purple eyed girl frowned.

"I'm not as bold as Shinoa or you so don't even try and say I'd just up and…..whatever, you're paying me back for the comments aren't you?" Yuu smirked.

"Maybe….but enough about something that _didn't happen_ we have trouble," he said.

"What is it?" the two looked over the edge of the roof.

"Chimera and vampires. No Nobles, but plenty of trouble – the Chimera are like the ones we faced the other day. They've been prowling since about the time the sky started to get lighter," Yuu stated as he shook Shinoa slightly.

"Hmm…..I'm up okay? Yuu what's going on? Its early…." He looked at the girl.

"Chimera and vampires. We need to get ready – I don't like this many of them coming this close. We need to avoid them not fight them," he said as Shinoa sat up and glanced at the road below.

"Damn….I was sleeping so well too." She pouted cutely.

"Yuu was being used as a pillow….so maybe it was just that," said Mika smiling.

"Shut up Mika…" the blonde laughed a little.

"Come on we need to warn the others, Mitsu and I will go get Kimizuki, Yoichi and Akane ready the two of you keep an eye out until we get ready okay?" they nodded.

"Well this turned out poorly," Shinoa said as she stretched a bit.

"What are you talking about?" She eyed him slightly.

"I was right, you look good without your shirt, to bad I only got to feel and not see," she stated smiling. At that he slapped a hand over his face and groaned about the entire situation.

"Sneaky little…" he looked to her and she kissed him. His cheeks flushed slightly but he kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around him before pulling back.

"Just to be sure. Its good luck….so we can get away from them all safe," she said as she brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Shinoa, don't leave my side okay?" she looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not…." He shook his head.

"Don't leave my side…." And it clicked.

"I won't. I promise." The two of them looked down at the area below them waiting for a sign from Mika that the others were ready to move out before the Chimera and the vampires found them.

 **{….}**

 _No signs, No lights, Such a mess all over. Don't kill your hopes – You make me realize who I need._

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: And that's 33. Chapter 5 of RE-Ghoul should be up soon guys so R&R for me!

Not much to say other than no, I didn't over do the rating earlier I write romance scenes like that so I don't go over the T rating. No worries, details will be spared, minus some blushing and embarrassment on the character's parts

But as fans we live for moments where characters become out of character and are embarrassed to death right? Its always hilarious most of the time…..Mika was being a complete brat but I thought it was well worth it. Comedic relief before an intense chapter.

Well, here's the….

PREVIEW:

Sneaking through the city was fairly easy when there was no one to really stop them – however, there was a problem of the Chimera following them if they weren't silent as mice. Some of them were feeling as feeble as a mouse right about then when they realized a Chimera was trailing them. How do you cover up a scent? Well, they had two people who had an idea.

"How about some fire and ice combination?"

Chapter 34: Facing Lions


	34. Chapter 34: Facing Lions

Chapter 34: Facing Lions

The sun was only just turning the sky a firelight orange when the group started their trek through the city in hopes of escaping the Chimera – Yuu had summarized for them before they entered the streets that the number was around fifteen Chimera and around almost twenty vampires. Knowing that meant that despite them all possessing Cursed Gear, half of them possessing the Black Demon Series, they wouldn't survive the attack even if they tried. Even though the group had decided not to run away, they knew this was a situation where they would have to flee if they wanted to get to Tokyo in two weeks intact. Mika tried to focus his hearing on the Chimera and on their surroundings. The last thing they needed was to get caught by something else and end up in a fight and draw the vampires and their pets to them.

"Anything?" whispered Akane as she watched Yuu and Mika focus in their hearing.

"The Chimera are heading towards the Western area…..Yuu? Anything in our way?" the emerald eyed boy frowned.

"Not if we go to the Northern area on the outskirts. It's not safe in the city anymore, we'll run from the outskirts or we probably won't make it to the check point in Tokyo," he said.

"So we have to basically abandon Osaka and stay out of the city or we're screwed? Great, Guren is going to love us." Yuu gave the others a faint look of annoyance.

"Listen, its fine if you guys don't like the idea and I don't care for it either but if we don't be careful we aren't going to be around for Guren to fuss at us," he said as he peered around a corner of a building.

"Then let's get the hell out of here before we get killed!" there was an agreed nod before they left their hiding spot and began a slow creep through the streets heading north to get out of the city.

The group got rather far they noted when they began to get closer to the Northern outskirts of the city. However, it was when they started in that direction and began to see the outskirts that they heard a roar. Panic laced up their spines like a jolt of electricity. Sneaking through the city was fairly easy when there was no one to really stop them – however, there was a problem of the Chimera following them if they weren't silent as mice. Some of them were feeling as feeble as a mouse right about then when they realized a Chimera was trailing them. How do you cover up a scent? Well, they had two people who had an idea. The question was, how would it work? The noise of footsteps and claws crunching the broken glass and rubble started to grow louder and the group looked to one another and prepared themselves to fight. Yuu and Mika glanced to one another and nodded as they started backing away into an area that was hidden from the vampires and Chimera coming their way. Yuu glanced to the others before smirking just a bit.

"How about some fire and ice combination?" he asked Mika.

"Sounds good, it'll hide our scents but…." Yuu looked to Yoichi momentarily.

"Can you make a shield for us?" he questioned.

"Yea I can…" they backed into the area as close into the shadows as they could before he looked at Mika who nodded.

He drew Fenrir and with a whispered order ice covered the shield and soon fire bloomed outwards washing away footsteps in a rush of heat and ash. The Chimera howled in shock while the vampires stared momentarily wondering what was happening before looking – thanks to Shikai-Madoji the normally bright green fire looked orange hued enough to trick the vamps into believing that it was just an old set of wires or gasoline blowing up. Thankfully due to Mika and Yoichi they were shielded away from them scent and all. They waited and soon the vampires walked far enough away from them for them to drop the act and make a quick check of their surroundings before making a mad dash through the streets.

Running wasn't the greatest of ideas, however, if it got them all out of Osaka fast enough they wouldn't complain. It made much more noise and the growls of the Chimera were starting to reach them, but if they could get into the forested area of the Northern side of Osaka then they had hiding places and an advantage over the vampires and the Chimera. The group continued to run even as they heard the creatures getting closer and they finally felt some momentary relief flood them when their feet hit grass and dirt and not asphalt. It was as the group made it that they heard one of the vampires shout that they had spotted them and the group dove for the trees and made quick work of climbing into them. A feral roar was heard and a scream of pain as Yuu looked down to see Yoichi was half hanging by a limb of a tree and a Chimera had latched into his leg. Panic again went through him as he drew his sword and flipped upside down out of the tree and landed on the creature's back.

Yuu startled the creature just enough for it to let go of Yoichi who clambered into the tree hissing in pain as he bunched his leg up and drew Gekkoin out. Asuramaru was still in her sheath which meant Yuu couldn't attack with it. The group watched as Yuu gripped the creature by the main it had to hold on as it shook itself and he growled as he tried to reason what he could do to stop the beast. He took in a deep breath and focused just enough on his psychometric gift to gain a few of the attributes he rarely used. Fangs present and claws sharp he latched into the monster's hide and it howled in pain as he left a gash and was thrown. He hit the ground in a crouch and grabbed Asuramaru. The creature circled itself trying to get at the wound he'd left on its side. He looked at his hands stained in blood and momentarily felt bile rise in his throat before he locked eyes with the beast that now was set on him.

"Oh my, look at this," said one of the vampires. Purple haired with a sing-song tone. Yuu locked eyes with the blood sucker as he looked him over as well.

"Wait…..I saw you in Shinjuku." The purple haired vampire smiled.

"I am Lacus, pleasure to finally meet one of my fair Queen's Seraphims. Though I have to admit you look more vampire than human or angel….but I did hear from both Ferid and Crowley that you were a Psychometric and that your brother Mikaela is the same….interesting," Lacus stated.

"So?" the others waited in the trees not sure whether or not to interfere.

"Well, I was wondering – if you can use the powers of a vampire….do you crave blood?" he questioned.

"Why would you want to know?" Lacus hummed.

"So it's a yes then…..you dodged the question, it means you do and you keep it quiet so none of them will look down on you, but other people already do," he told the boy.

"Do you talk this much around other vampires or am I just special?" Lacus looked at the boy.

"Hmm….you are special about one thing in particular – your Seraphic bloodline….the Black Seraph that can destroy darkness even though it was born from darkness….it decidedly passed down the line to you dear boy but tell me really…..what I saw in Shinjuku….is that what you really look like?" he inquired. Yuu tightened his grip on Asuramaru's hilt.

"And if I do?" Lacus smirked.

"You're a monster if that's the case…..it was nothing short of wicked and sinful. Seraphs are fallen angels….you are a monster worse than vampires and Four Horseman of John or even demons….you and the White Seraphim might be destined to help save the human race but your ultimately going to be ostracized for what you are," he told him.

"I don't care! I know what you're trying to do and I don't care what you think I am or who you are….the way I see it is you're a vampire, you're an enemy and you have to die!"

"Oh?" he asked.

Yuu went at the vampire who smirked as the Chimera blocked him and he hissed as the creature lashed at him and he swiftly clawed at it causing the beast to howl in pain before jumping at him. Instantly the group were tense as the Chimera bit down on his side. Yuu screamed at that but quickly turned that into a reason to maim the beast as he dug his claws into its neck and jerked. Blood sprayed out of the jugular as the Chimera loosened its bite and slumped to the ground. Lacus stared at the boy as his eyes turned electric green and the marks of his demon appeared on his face. Splashed with blood holding his weapon calmly and his eyes alight with a fire of what was unmistakably courage Lacus felt a small trace of fear.

The group watched the other boy as he locked eyes with the vampire who swiftly came to fight him. Swords clashed and the group descended the second another set of vampires came flying in with Chimera. Mika followed his brother's idea and transformed his teeth and nails into fangs and claws. The group set to the vampires while Mika and Yuu were left with the Chimera. For a bit it seemed to work until one of the creatures latched onto Shinoa's thigh and threw her into a tree. She screamed in pain as she connected with the tree and Shikai-Madoji flew out of her hand. Mika paused as Yuu turned and the boy's eyes changed. The vampires and the others stared as the sclera went bloodshot red and he narrowed his eyes in a way that seemed more menacing as his pupils retracted into slits and he tightened his grip on Asuramaru.

"Oh? Look! He's angry!" said Lacus.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did?" asked the black haired vampire. His normally dull voice high with anxiety.

"Don't worry he…." Lacus was sent flying by a movement none of them saw.

Mika felt his heart racing as he looked at the black haired boy – his fingers were dripping in blood, claws laced with it and Lacus who had been struck by the boy was just now getting up and looking at them in confusion. As the two lead vampires looked to Yuu he locked his eyes with the purple haired vampire who only stared back at the abnormal eyes watching him in a predatory way.

"Yuu….don't…." Shinoa looked blearily at the boy who stood there in a manner that reminded her greatly of the events in Shinjuku as she watched the boy take in a few deep breaths as if to calm himself – it was failing. He growled in pain as he clutched his head and tried to keep himself in control. Rage was eating at that restraint as he locked eyes with the Chimera who were cowering and the vampires who were staring.

"Goodness, look at that….he's losing control again," Lacus stated as he felt of the cut to his face.

"That'll scar – remember what he did to Crowley?" the violet haired teen nodded.

"Of course I do, but he does look rather dashing with the scar….alkaline traces….interesting….how is it your body can handle something like that? Or is it just part of your genetic structure?" Lacus questioned.

"Lacus, we should back down before…" black wings opened in a threatening manner and Mika felt his heart leap in his throat and the others panic.

"How beautiful! Your wings have matured so elegantly," Lacus said happily.

The bright green tips of the feathers had an odd gleam to them that almost seemed metallic – something Mika took notice off swiftly as he consider what he could do to help his brother stay in control. The others were too panic stricken to move and Shinoa was wounded. The two vampires were caught between fear and jovial excitement – Lacus more than his friend. He took in a deep breath as he looked at them and decided to help the best way he knew. Mika focused on it momentarily as his brother drew Asuramaru back and as soon as he swung outwards releasing a torrent of fire that harmed the Chimera and vampires alike arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back as white wings opened behind Mika as he closed his eyes and tried to help his brother see reason. They were flung back and Mika grabbed the other before they tumbled into a chunk of rubble that had found its way into the forest.

Mika looked at the boy who was breathing roughly as he kept his eyes on the wounded vampires. The dark haired one choosing to flee with the purple haired one and the Chimera running in fight as Yuu crouched next to Mika with his wings splayed in hopes of balancing himself. Mika felt his wings ruffle a bit at the scene of the dead Chimera, bloodshed upon the ground and his eyes scanned the others who were moderately unscathed as he looked at Shinoa who had pulled herself up a bit but was holding her arm and trying to prop her leg a certain way to keep it from bleeding more.

"Yuu, Shinoa's hurt…." The boy nodded taking in a few more breaths before slowly standing and walking a bit in a stumble towards the girl.

Without realizing it either he had gotten hurt in the fight but the gift he had was already healing it. Mika stood and felt his feathers ruffle again before glancing at them. Snow white with pale electric blue tips – a polar opposite of his brother's raven black wings with bright electric green at the ends that almost had a metallic shimmer to them. His resembled a dusting of ice. He heard movement and looked to see Mitsuba coming towards him and he nodded his head as he stepped forward and took her hand as his brother went to check on Shinoa. They came closer to the others and let Yuu deal with the periwinkle haired girl as Kimizuki seemed to stare. Mika frowned a bit while Yoichi gaped and Akane gave him and Yuu a once over.

"What?" the brunette girl shrugged.

"I've never gotten a really good look at either of your wings before – they really are beautiful," she said. Mika went a little pink in the face as he glanced at the wings that were curled against his back.

"I guess, every time I think of it I just guessed people saw it as intimidating." Mitsuba smiled.

"They are, but they're beautiful too….it's strange but the two of you have a comforting presence to you despite how dangerous your abilities are," Mitsuba told him.

Shinoa sighed a little as the boy beside her set to work on her leg – it wasn't painful but relieving in an odd sense when his hands touched the bite to her leg and it healed rather quickly. Her eyes traced his form slightly, his eyes were back to normal once again, and the traces of both his psychometric gift and his demon were gone and all that was left were the black wings closed against his back. She smiled and as he placed his hands on her sides she felt the bones that had cracked when she was thrown heal up along with her arm before looking to him as she reached out and brush a hand through his hair.

He looked to her and he smiled faintly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before feeling his arm curve under her knees and another wrap around her shoulders. She was picked up bridal style into his arms and she sighed as Yoichi handed her the retainer for her weapon and she slipped it into her pocket before leaning her head on Yuu's shoulder as his wings went away and Mika did the same before they looked at one another surveying for wounds.

"Shall we get a bit of the ways away from the city?" recommended Yoichi.

"Sounds good to me."

"Agreed," they all chimed at once before moving further out of the city.

 **{Outside the City: 8:09pm – End of Day 20}**

Though minimal as it was their little campsite was surprisingly comforting – by some fortune they had found an old park where there were areas for them to stay out of the rainfall that had come. Shinoa shivered a bit as the group huddled up to keep warm. Within the closed walls of the abandoned building they had been in there had been a bit of a shield from the wind, but out here there was next to none. Mitsuba and curled up close to Mika and the two were sharing a few blankets to keep warm while Shinoa was inching her way closer to Yuu who put an arm around her. Akane huffed as she looked at Yoichi and Kimizuki before sitting between then and tugging them closer. The two sighed and curled up with her as the group tried to hunker down and wait out the storm.

"It's cold…." Shinoa said as she tugged the thick blanket over her a bit more.

"I know and it's not December yet…" Yuu glanced at the rain a bit wondering if it would let up at all.

"I guess we'll be getting snow then," she muttered.

"Probably….try to stay under the blankets – you'll get sick…" she smiled a bit.

"I guess it's a good thing I have a Naturopath for a boyfriend," Shinoa said in a soft tone so not to wake the others.

"I guess so….Shinoa….you understood what I said this morning right?" the girl watched him momentarily.

"I did and I won't leave your side….I promise….why do think I gave you that ring?" she questioned. He smiled a bit.

"So I wouldn't forget, and I haven't nor have you. it makes me happy…..that you're okay to stay with me…I'm okay with what may come but don't worry about it….like you said – we can do some pretty amazing things when we stick together." Shinoa moved a little closer and pressed their foreheads together.

"About last night…" he blinked a bit before glancing down. No matter what he did he couldn't exactly hide what his eyes showed – they were much to expressive for his own good.

"Do we really need to talk about that?" she smiled at him.

"I enjoyed it didn't you?" the boy ducked his head.

"You're embarrassing…." Shinoa pouted.

"I'm the cutest thing ever! Not embarrassing at all…..oh don't give me that look you know I'm playing with you silly," she said as she reached up and caressed his cheek and he sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Shinoa rested her head against his chest just at his collar bone before taking in a deep breath. He still had that strange scent to him.

"It's not that really…..I just don't think we should talk about it in front of the others – Mika and Akane heard us…." Shinoa shifted a bit.

"We didn't do anything like their thinking – but you have a point, being less open about it will prevent any misunderstandings. We don't need Guren parading around talking about our personal life like it's the daily news…." Yuu gave her a look.

"You are a Hiragi…" the periwinkle haired girl rolled her eyes.

"They could care less. Guren was given custody of me just to keep me out of the way. I said good riddance…..they don't care since Mahiru failed them and gave into her demonic side. She became obsessed with the Cursed Gear…it destroyed her," she said.

"I'm sorry….I know it can't be easy." She shrugged.

"If I learn how I can use my powers, and I can help you and the others more," she said in a calm tone.

"Don't risk that chance." Shinoa looked up at him and he watched her as she leaned up.

"Your there to ground me Yuu – you're the thing keeping me safe from it…your my guardian angel," she whispered before giving him a gentle kiss.

Shinoa felt him kiss back and place a hand in her hair – it had come down during the fight – and pull her closer before pulling away as she snuggled closer to him. For some strange reason he was okay with being a called a guardian angel – in a sense wasn't that what he and Mika were? Shinoa smiled against his throat and sighed before closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. It was peaceful and she was thankful after today's mess. She wanted nothing but peace at one point in her life. But she had this strange feeling like they had all been getting – when they got to Tokyo what would happen? There was no telling what would be there if Osaka was anything to go by then she suspected a lot would be happening in a less than pleasant way. She curled herself closer to Yuu knowing that keeping what he and Mika were under wraps would be harder. But for now? She was going to appreciate every second she had with all of them and stay by Yuu's side no matter what came.

 **{Day 22: 12:45pm}**

"What the hell?!" asked Yuu as he looked at the area around them.

"I know, that wasn't there yesterday." The group looked at the scene of trees being overran by purple-ish red vines that was in their way.

Yesterday in their small campsite they had decided upon moving around the city perimeter to keep an eye out for anything. Having spent their first two weeks inside the city, they suspected some of the creatures would have moved out of the city and that gave their units a disadvantage, thus they now were moving eastward in hopes of seeing what the area of the outskirts looked like. They had spent the day check the rest of the Northern area and had begun to move east when they'd run across their current situation involving the vines.

"There just vines! They aren't going to do anything," said Mitsuba. Mika frowned as he looked at the plant.

"I don't think their normal vines Mitsu…..their coloring isn't right and the variations are too different…this is probably something toxic….it has a really horrible smell." Yuu nodded.

"They smell like corpses….rotting human flesh….I don't like the idea of attempting to walk across them," Yuu stated as he eyed the vines in discontent. Something wasn't right.

"Like corpses? How would you know what a corpse smells like?" he glanced at the others.

"Do you really want that answer? Mika and Akane know it to well…hell I'm surprised most of you don't if you consider what you've been living in. they can't have cleaned up all those bodies when the virus hit eight years again in Shibuya and Shinjuku….come on – be reasonable…" he said as he kept his eyes on the plants as if they would move should he look away too long.

"Why not cut one of them and see what it is?" the group glanced to Yoichi who shrugged at their stares.

"That actually would be a good idea….Mika? Care to give me a hand?" asked Yuu as the blonde nodded.

"Okay…"

The group watched the two of them moved towards the vines with their weapons out in case something did in fact happen. Yuu raised his sword up and one of the vines shot upwards like a striking snake. He sliced it in half and blood splashed across the area and oozed in a coagulated state onto the cold ground. The scent of rotting flesh filled the area causing the others to stiffen in disgust as Mika jabbed the piece cut off with his sword. Most of them felt sick to their stomachs as they stared at the scene and the smell continued to permeate the area. Mitsuba retched and moved away before bringing up what she'd eaten that morning – not that it was much – but the others weren't fairing much better. Mika coughed as did Yuu as they moved away from it as Mika sliced it open and it nearly ran in a liquid state. The group turned away as the two boys backed away both covering their faces with their hands.

"It's made out of corpses….human corpses….these aren't vines…" the group stared at the area.

"We need to find another way," said Shinoa. She felt ill at the site let alone the smell. Yuu she noted was white faced and shaken by the scene despite the bloodshed they'd already witnessed. However, none of them had been this exposed to the stench of a corpse before.

"There is no other way. Mika can freeze them over but Fenrir's ice only can last for about ten minutes – can we get across them that fast?" the group looked at one another.

"How strong are you and Mika's wings?" questioned Mitsuba as she looked at the scene before them.

"Not nearly strong enough to fly and get us off the ground let alone us and an extra person – we've not had enough time to practice flying. If we just up and did something we probably would get hurt."

"Then we have to run across ice?" asked Akane as she looked at the area before them.

"We don't really have a choice now do we?" the others looked with a grim expression at the area before them.

"No, alright, let's do it."

"We're all mad here….that's for certain," muttered Yuu and Shinoa glanced his way as if to agree with him.

Their trek across the ice covered corpse vines was a less than memorable event of walking over a slick surface, avoiding the raised areas that made up the vines and getting out of the way just as the vines broke the ice and one jumped in front of Akane and opened the end of it to reveal knarled teeth. The group had made a mad dash out of the area and to the eastern zone of Osaka as fast as their legs would carry them at that point. They were done with the corpse vines, and their teeth, they were done with the werewolves and their surprisingly annoying howling at night – thank God Mika hadn't gotten that trait, Yuu would have knocked him out just to keep him quiet – and they were done with the Chimera which was at the top of their list of things they wanted gone as soon as possible from Osaka and wherever else they were in Japan.

After their dash through the forest they found themselves at a still flowing river – the water clear, but deep – and ended up resting there for the evening. Tomorrow was another day and none of them had the energy to put up with anymore ghastly surprises. Shinoa looked at Akane and Mitsuba who nodded to her as they agreed they had a general dislike of the situation. Yuu and the rest of the boys weren't much better, dealing with the corpse vines had left Yuu with a decidedly disgusted feeling of his skin crawling. He felt the chill of the wind and realized as he looked up that the sky had an odd dull gray color to it. That meant one thing in his mind.

"It's going to snow soon," he mentioned as he looked at the sky above them.

"Really? Great…." Kimizuki looked up at the sky and frowned.

"Those look like storm clouds – rain maybe, but I doubt it'll snow," he stated. Yuu shook his head.

"I know what snow clouds look like and that's what those are….trust me we're going to need to get to some place where we can get out of the snow – a cave or something there has to be an out cropping of rocks we can get under and find a way to shield ourselves so we can build a fire and keep ourselves from freezing to death."

"Alright its colder already, I'm agreeing with Yuu on this one too Kimizuki, we need to find somewhere that's safe and sheltered from the storm regardless of whether its rain or snow – at the rate we're going we'll have frostbite or be sick as dogs and useless to Guren and the others when we arrive in Tokyo and we don't even know if we're going to meet up with other units or have to walk there," Shinoa said as she cupped her hands over her mouth and tried to warm them up.

Within the hour the group of seven had found a sheltered place consisting of an old park ranger's station that was simple but had a pit for fire, four walls and a roof. The group laid their blankets out and Kimizuki and Yuu set to getting the fire started while Mika and Mitsuba were working on getting their rations checked up on. Shinoa, Akane, and Yoichi were set to checking the roof for any leaking areas and were supposed to try and patch them up. Thankfully, there were none and the trio soon sat down as the fire started and Mika and Mitsuba started to hand out a few rations. Mika frowned when his brother shook his head making a face that though faint he knew meant he felt ill still from earlier. The group settled in for the storm once again as night came upon them and with it snow fall.

Shinoa looked at the black haired boy who was curled up on himself sitting and watching the fire. He was thinking about something and though she knew it wasn't the time to ask she did wonder what had him so deep in thought that he would refuse even something as simple as a granola bar to eat. She looked at the one she held in her hand alongside a water bottle. It wasn't much true, but it was enough to at least avoid hunger pains. She finished her portion and stood and advised Mika to make sure the water was near the fire so it wouldn't freeze before going over to Yuu and grabbed his shoulders making him glance at her before she smiled and asked him to come lay down with her to keep warm. He nodded and soon the two of them were fast asleep curled into one another.

"I just don't understand them," said Kimizuki as he sighed and felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease at the warmth of the fire.

"Sometimes it's a good thing not to understand people in relationships – it makes it more interesting when you learn something new." The pink haired teen frowned as he looked at Mitsuba who was sitting close to Mika who had his arm around the girl.

"And you two are just as bad," he stated.

"You did hear about why Akane was in the state she was last night right?" the bespectacled teenager fixed his glasses before frowning.

"I don't want details but being on the roof in the middle of October almost November….hmm….gutsy…." Yoichi went red and tucked his face down so to avoid the conversation.

"They didn't do anything like that but it sure did sound convincing for a bit – I told Mika and Mitsuba because I was confused about it and a little embarrassed," Akane said her cheeks doing their best not to flame red.

"The entire group of you are blowing this out of proportion…" all eyes turned to Yuu who was giving them a long stare that told them he had been awake and was not impressed by the topic.

"What didn't you two….um…." Yoichi ducked his head again.

"No! What the hell happened to all of your brains? Did they turn to mush at some point or something?" he asked.

"Well that was a convincing performance I'll…." He rolled his eyes and nearly groaned in frustration.

"Is there something wrong with you? If either of us were going to do something like that! I sure as hell wouldn't do it on a mission, on a roof top no less in October when it's freezing cold outside! I'd have to be insane…don't! Go there Kimizuki! I'll put you in that fire if you do!" sharp emerald eyes narrowed and the pink haired teen looked away.

"I said nothing so don't threaten me Black Seraph…" Kimizuki went still as the words left him. The room went silent and they heard a surprisingly heartless laugh come from the black haired boy.

"Your pathetic…did you hope calling me what I am would make me feel guilty or keep me quiet? You're much less tactful than you would think you are…." Kimizuki turned to face him. He wish he hadn't.

Yuu's eyes had changed – the prominent bloodshot red causing the emerald green of his eyes to become hollow pits of green instead of the lively emerald he was used to. The boy kept his eyes focused on the teenager before him and Kimizuki felt his heart racing.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilt for being what you are…and I wasn't trying to hurt you I wasn't thinking about it when I said it so I apolo…." The boy shook his head.

"Don't waste your breath apologizing to me about something like that! It's pointless…..but you can be pathetic sometimes….it's something I've noticed about people…..they're almost to brittle to live in this world, but I want to see what will happen if they're actually given a second chance to exist despite the monsters in the world." With that the boy turned away from the group and closed his eyes not wanting to talk any further.

"He didn't mention humanity as a _we_ but as a _they…_ that's a frightening thought…" Mika muttered as he felt a weight develop in his chest. It hurt, but he knew it wasn't his own pain – he could feel his brother's pain at the words. It did hurt him to hear Kimizuki call him a Black Seraph, and not by his name.

"That hurt him….I was being stupid….damn…." Kimizuki looked down as Akane kept her eyes downcast.

"You do realize that if you aren't careful both Yuu and Mika can alienate themselves from humans – admit to being half-human and half-seraph….call themselves Seraphims instead of humans….a lot of people may do that to them when the last battle happens but….please don't let them do that….Shinoa and Mitsuba can only do so much to keep their humanity in place we have to be there for them too….they already gave up mortality don't make them give up their humanity as well….." Yoichi looked up at the group.

"We won't…we'll help them….we'll stay as their family like we have been….okay?" he said.

"Agreed." Kimizuki nodded.

"Even if we're facing lions and the hounds of hell…we have to stick by our family…." Mika looked at the others.

"Because no matter what….they come first."

 **{…..}**

 _I'll be there hold on. They'll change you somehow – So where are you now?_

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: Okay guys there's 34! Tell me what you thought about the ups and downs for the group. We're getting closer to the end of this story, and then we'll be heading onto the next. When Chapter 41 is uploaded please read the notice that is the chapter and will tell you how the storyline works from here on out. A list of titles, in order, then go to the chapter listed like this:

Story #2: {Title here}

That'll be the one you'll go to next in the sequence so you can get to the sequel!

Love you readers! You are fantastic!

Well, here's the…..

PREIVEW:

They were just shy of a week of heading for Tokyo – but they had to survive the last week of checking the outer area of Osaka before leaving. It was different, getting adapted to every person present in their group of seven, trying to learn more about one another not only as a group but for the ones like Mika and Mitsuba, and Yuu and Shinoa it was a fairly decent test of what they needed in one another. to be strong, to hold each other up when they barely could stand, and the most important thing was trust when they needed it the most. It wasn't easy, but they could do it and it was worth the fight – they needed each other not only because they loved one another but because they had to survive.

"In a sum of everything….it is just a part of the plot of an ever-winding story that has yet to be given a proper ending….it is a plot that you have no other choice but to question how it works."

Chapter 35: Storyline


	35. Chapter 35: Storyline

Chapter 35: Storyline

The boarder of the city was nothing but forest by this point, eight years after the virus broke out and trudging through the thick wood was enough to cause the group of seven to question the sanity of a certain Lieutenant Colonel. Yuu sighed as he felt a chill bite the air from the still slowly falling snow. It was peaceful, but they didn't expect it to last. Since coming to Osaka they had encountered werewolves, chimera, vampires, four horsemen, and even corpse vines – it would only be a matter of time till another type of creature or malady came flying upon them.

"One week is all we have left and then we're done thank God," said Mitsuba as she looked at the others.

"Yea, question is can we make it that long?" Yuu scanned the area with Mika being the group's eyes and ears as they tried to get to the south end of Osaka's outskirts.

"If we keep up like we are with staying alert I think we'll be okay….but….those Chimera might get a second wind so I think we should stay away from them and try not to fight anything," he said.

"Guren sent us a message recently saying that this Saturday we are to begin heading towards Tokyo for the raid."

A raid on Tokyo – Guren's message had been instructions to finish off their work in Osaka and head towards Tokyo as soon as possible. They would be met by other teams from the surrounding areas and being dealing with the monsters present as well as a few other details. When they arrived it would be to take out the Noble who had come there to keep Tokyo out of the hands of humans, they would be searching for survivors, and anything that didn't look human in origin was to be destroyed. Yuu and Mika both felt a twinge in their stomachs at that.

"What do you think Guren meant by anything of inhuman origin?" questioned Akane as she stepped quietly around an area where a cave like set of rubble was present.

"Vampires, werewolves, Chimera, Four Horseman of John, and anything that looks like it might want to take a bite out of the human population….hey Kimizuki? Do you think that it might be….." Mika had started to speak and paused as they heard a growl before moving swiftly back into the tree line. Thankfully halfway down to the south end of the outskirts those horrid vines were no longer present.

"What else could there be that Guren's concerned about?" at that Kimizuki glanced to Yoichi who had his bow prepped with an arrow in case they needed to attack.

"Kyushu at most….remember how a majority of them were in Tokyo? He's considering that main organizations may have stayed hidden around there in the twenty zone areas or wards."

"If there are Kyushu in Tokyo then what do we do?" asked Mitsuba.

"We probably won't kill them…..but I can't vouch for that."

"Personally, I'd rather not mess with them if we can avoid it…" Kimizuki kept his eyes on the set of rubble like the others as they finally made it out of the path and the group continued walking.

"Agreed…but who knows what it'll be like…" Akane said.

"Probably worse than Shinjuku – there's going to be a lot of us there in different wards taking out the vampires and whatever else is in there…..I actually would prefer it too if we didn't have to fight any of the Kyushu…for all we know they may side with us." Everyone paused as Yuu spoke and he blinked.

"For once I see the angel side of you a bit too clearly," stated Shinoa as she gave him a once over.

"What are you talking about?" the group eyed him and then Mika.

"Well…typically when someone hears about a flesh eating monster they would prefer them to die instead of hope they side with their typical food source and help them reclaim Tokyo," said Kimizuki.

"I already told you how I feel about the situation. If we have to eat certain things to survive then so do they….besides…haven't humans cannibalized their own over history as well?" the group eyed one another.

"You have a point, but I hope they've left Tokyo I don't want to be around them if I can help it," Mitsuba said as she rubbed her shoulders in a small sense of fear.

"They can't help it you know…." Mika eyed the black haired boy.

"We've never met one before so we don't know what they're like personality wise, but you do have a point about that – they really can't help it if that's the only thing they can eat – it's just the way their bodies are," he said.

"Oh great now there's two of them that agree with the way flesh eating monsters live!" a swat came from behind and Kimizuki tripped in the snow. He sat up and looked to see Yuu extending a wing outwards in a flick before closing them behind his back. The feathers ruffled in the cold but the boy looked no less menacing.

"They aren't monsters because of what they have to do in order to survive! Why not try using that big brain of yours Kimizuki, maybe you'll get the bigger picture if you do…." The boy walked off grumbling a bit while the others stared after him as his wings seemed to vanish in thin air as he kept moving.

"That freaking hurt!" Mika helped him up as the pink haired teenager rubbed the back of his shoulders.

"Well they do have muscle in them," he said with a kind smile.

"You are not helping…..what's got him so pissed about it anyways?" Shinoa frowned.

"He understands where there coming from. Survival is a natural instinct that every living thing has – I agree with what he said Kimizuki because I see what his point of view is on them even if he's never met them….they aren't monsters just because they have to eat humans….and they aren't any less human just because of something they have to do in order to live….Yuu and Mika are a lot like them if you take the time to consider what you know about them," she said as she walked forward.

"You don't eat people though….." Yoichi eyed Mika who smiled.

"No we don't, but because of the Psychometric gift we have no choice but to eventually drink blood….we're surviving off humans in a lot of ways too…." He said.

"But you're not eating them! Your just taking some blood it doesn't even make you anything like a vampire." The blonde looked down.

"Kimizuki, the reason Yuu sees reason in the actions of the Kyushu is because we're not exactly humans either….we get how it might hurt if someone you know hates you for being just what you are and it's not something you can help. We get that it's hard to be accepted because sometimes when your too different people hate you and think you're a monster," he said.

" _And people don't like monsters to touch them…."_ Yuu thought bitterly as he stopped a bit of a ways ahead of the rest and listened to the conversation.

Monsters were things people viewed as evil, vile, and blood thirsty – all of those things he personally had been called and viewed as before – the blood thirsty side of him was more common now since he had gotten a better hold on his gifts and his Seraphic side but he remembered what even his family's faces looked like in Shinjuku, all the shock, and _fear, the pain of betrayal._ He saw it all too clearly even in his hazed state. He was burned into his memory and he replayed those face every time he used his powers or felt himself start to slip. The memory of that horrible moment became the nail that kept him grounded. He sighed and pulled the hood up on his coat feeling the wind blow. The group had done the same, covering their faces with scarves to keep from breathing in the cold air directly.

" _Am I a monster too? If I let loose of what I can do once in front of them would even Shinoa see me as a monster?"_

" _ **I don't think they will Yuuchiro…they're….not like ordinary human beings….and Shinoa sees herself the same way but you never once have thought she was disgusting or vile because she was half-demon….you fully accepted her even without seeing her powers…."**_ Asuramaru chimed in and he smiled a small ghostly smile.

" _And why do you think she'd not fear what I am? She and the others don't know the extent that Mika and I are capable of….we haven't used our gifts and abilities like they think we have….there's parts of us that we keep hidden…."_ The demon hummed.

" _ **People wear masks every day….its essential for survival within civilization. But when you chose to show who you really are if it's for the right reasons? Well….I think that would be considered something more than just a monster using their power….even if it's to save someone you love…"**_ Yuu gritted his teeth a bit, feeling his canines lengthen in faint distain over the thought.

" _Then what is it? What is this plot about?"_ Asuramaru smiled.

" _ **An Act of Kindness….when you take off the mask you wear to show who you are….it's an act of true selflessness because even though you may be hated, looked down upon as nothing more than monsters….if these people truly love you as you do them….then you aren't a monster….you're a guardian angel."**_ Yuu closed his eyes just a bit with another brittle ghost-like smile that was barely noticeable on his face.

" _That sounded strange coming from a demon….but…..thank you for the kind words Asuramaru….thanks for being a friend."_

" _ **Anytime Yuuichiro…"**_

With that the others walked onward with him and towards the south end of the outskirts. They could head towards Tokyo soon hopefully.

 **{Yokohama: Day 28}**

"We'll begin the Tokyo Raid in November twentieth at sundown. Everything will be more active at that point and easier to get too instead of getting caught by it within any of their lairs," said Guren. Around him huddled in the back of an army truck was his squadron listening to his plans for Tokyo.

"What about….those things that we've heard reports about?" the dark haired Lieutenant Colonel smirked.

"I am sending Yuu and the others to that area to check on the rumors," he answered.

"Guren! Those are just kids! I know that Yuu and Mika can use some of their Seraphic abilities and their Psychometric users but if the Kyushu…." Guren gave Mito a look.

"I don't think they're hostile….in fact, two of them are watching us right now," the group glanced around and he tilted his head in the direction of a tower.

Barely visible to their eyes but still just enough to be made out were two figures upon the roof of the building dressed in black and looking more like they were something sentient and ominous rather than observant. Guren smirked a bit noting a few details of one on the left that he could make out through his binoculars – he snapped the photographic lenses and nodded a bit to himself. With the photos of those two it would make it easier for what he had in mind.

"Did you take a picture with those things?" he nodded at Sayuri.

"Sure did….for being out here for four years…..their little tactics are impressive that much is certain," Guren said.

"Tactics?" Goshi frowned a bit as Guren looked to them.

"The Kyushu aren't interested in harming us unless we harm them, then they will seek to attack….the ones who are supposed to reside in the twentieth zone of Tokyo are relatively peaceful unless provoked….right now those two are weighing in if we're a threat or not…..hmmmm….."

Guren turned to the two figures on the roof still watching and waved his arms causing them to flinch and the others in his group to stare. Most of them were highly confused about one thing – if they were from zone twenty in Tokyo then what were they doing in Yokohama? True it was only a mere forty minutes from the main city, but for them to have come this way meant one thing – they had heard or caught their scents and come to investigate why there were humans rambling around just outside of Tokyo.

"I WANT TO SPEAK WITH THE TWO OF YOU! I'LL COME ALONE IF YOU WISH JUST RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT PLAN!" Guren needed to have some things sorted before anything happened on November Twentieth, but that would only happen if these two agreed. The one on the left raised their arm up and Guren waved his again before they began their descent down the building to the group just within the shadows.

The group stared as the two figures remained as silhouettes in the shadows and Guren stepped forward with the rest of the team behind him. If they didn't want the others present all they had to do was speak. Sayuri eyed the two figures as she tried to think roughly of what they'd seen. They were human shaped forms, but with their black attire that was all they were able to make out. The two in the shadows stood and waited as Guren stepped to just the rim of the shadows and hoped he could speak with them, however, someone spoke first from the shadows.

"What are you doing in Yokohama?" one voice, a bit rough but young called out and one figure moved to put a hand on the person's shoulder.

"We're planning on Raiding Tokyo," Guren answered. The two froze.

"What are your intentions?" another, just as young if not a bit older, calmer, and only faintly deep came out muffled by what sounded like a mask identical in that aspect to the other beside him.

"To destroy the Noble Hans Weisberg and his troop, the Four Horseman of John, werewolves, and anything else that's crawled out of the shadows since the virus hit Tokyo four years ago," he complied and there was a shuffle of a figure stepping forward slightly.

"The Vampire Noble?" Guren nodded, positive that the other could see him perfectly even in their poor light.

"Yes, we are the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, it's our mission to destroy vampires and restore the world to the human race and to those who deserve a place in this world," he told the two. One hissed.

"They're no better than _them!_ Eye-Patch!" the first one who spoke was the one mentioning this to his companion.

"Eye-Patch hmm? Is that what they call you?" Guren questioned.

"There's no reason for us to use our given names when we're on the battlefield. I am certain that you understand that we too have loved ones to protect." Guren nodded.

"Yes, but listen….I have to ask – the two of you are Kyushu correct?" he inquired.

"We are, but we protect humans as well….you wish to ask us a favor am I right?" Guren smirked a bit but nodded again and looked at their silhouettes.

"I have just a few questions, the first is how many of you are there?" he questioned calmly.

"There's seven of us. Myself, Kuro-Usagi, Usagi, Yoshi, Cho, Hebi, and Verglas."

"I see….I would like to send seven people around your age group to come and assist with helping in the Raid. We want to get Tokyo back, can the Kyushu help us with this?" Guren probed.

"Eye-Patch! They're humans, they'll just skin us and do what those others did before the collapse!" the one from earlier spoke.

"Kuro-Usagi….please, let me consider this – it's not wise to look at this as only a bad outcome….we have to consider these things with others in mind," stated Eye-Patch.

"Please, I cannot send in those people without your word that you'll help them and us take Tokyo back." Guren waited patiently, he was confident the group could handle vampires, werewolves, Four Horseman of John, Chimera and other things, but the Kyushu were a blank page or a question mark when they thought of them – so little was known and they had no way of knowing whether or not their weapons would so much as scratch them.

"These seven people…..are they part of your precious ones?" asked Kuro-Usagi.

"Yes, three of them are my children and the others may as well be – none of them had a family before coming to us…the vampires took everything from them." The two Kyushu stilled before looking to one another.

"What do you want us to do?" Guren sighed in relief.

"I need you to assist them in clearing the twentieth zone out and meet us closer to the center of the city in the first zone. Please, I would be grateful if you would assist us, all of you know this city better than we do and can fight the creatures as well…." Kuro-Usagi frowned, he didn't see it but he could feel it.

"I don't like this…." The other Kyushu nearly knocked him over when he shoved him.

"I need your word on a few things. Two of our family are humans….but we need protection for us in general, also, we need your word that we won't be killed after we've helped, lastly, we want you to take us back to Shibuya where you came from….we'll do what we have to, but we need those conditions met otherwise we cannot help you, but we will defend our zone," Eye-Patch said.

"You have my word, protection, shelter, and safety – your group can have all those things especially if you were to join the part of the Army I'm in control of." Guren kept still as the two debated.

"And that would be?" asked Kuro-Usagi.

"The Moon Demon Company, I've got some plans for some future units that you could be a part of. All I ask is that you help us and I will see to it that you're all safe." The two went silent.

"When will you enter the city?" asked Eye-Patch. Guren kept himself calm.

"November twentieth – two weeks – we have people coming from other areas that are Moon Demon Company….I will personally see to it that they know not to harm any Kyushu in the area that identify with your group. Until you arrive in Zone one with the group I'm sending to help you get there, we can do no more." The two seemed satisfied.

"The group we're with is Antique – just remember what you promised," stated Eye-Patch.

"Thank you….." the two Kyushu paused.

"One more thing, your name – I'd like to know whom I'm helping," said Eye-Patch.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel, Guren Ichinose of the Moon Demon Company, Japanese Imperial Demon Army. I appreciate your help Eye-Patch." The Kyushu nodded, he could barely see it.

"Very well, we will be awaiting the move on November twentieth at sundown," the Kyushu stated before they turned and left leaving Guren shaking inside in both a bit of fear and excitement.

"Did we just get….the Kyushu to help us?" Guren nodded at Mito's question.

"The Antique group huh? Alright, well, I have promises to keep and brats to tend too when they get here in two weeks….it'll take them that long with the other units getting here and then all of us tending to the medical needs of the units….we'll need that time…." He said.

"Guren, you aren't planning on…" the man looked to them.

"Yuu and Mika are going to be getting a workout with all the people that will need healing and then they themselves will have to rest," he said.

"And then?" Guren turned to face his unit.

"Then we begin the Tokyo Raid Night…."

 **{Nightfall: Southern Outskirts of Osaka: 12:01am – end of Day 29}**

The group was huddled once more in an abandoned building with a fire trying to get warm as the snowfall increased. Tomorrow they would finish their round in the outskirts by coming out of the western area where they had begun and leave Osaka behind to begin their journey towards Tokyo's boarders. Mika eyed the group as Akane was settled between Kimizuki and Yoichi to keep some of the awkwardness down and stay warm herself as they slept, while he and Mitsuba were wrapped up in a blanket still covered also in their coats, cloaks had been removed to keep their heads off the cold floor and now they were the only two still up. Yuu and Shinoa were curled together sound asleep while the two blondes watched the fire crackle.

"Tomorrow we start towards Tokyo….there's going to be a lot of trouble…." Mika smiled a bit.

"We can get through it Mitsu, don't worry….but I'm sure there's going to be lots of injured so myself and Yuu are going to be using our healing gifts a lot…." Mitsuba stared at him.

"That's dangerous! If you two are exposed like that….." Mika nodded.

"I know, but we'll have to or we'll be in danger of losing Tokyo permanently. Mitsu, I don't mind helping the other members of Moon Demon Company, we have to help them heal so we can all be in top form in order to fight whatever will be in Tokyo," he said.

"I understand but the two of you can't heal all those people at once, it'll take two weeks for that to even be completely done because you'll have to heal in between the numbers. A day at least before Yuu can heal that many people – we don't even know the state of some of them…" he nodded to her.

"It'll be okay Mitsu, just stay focused – we're out of here tomorrow and then we have to begin making our way to Tokyo….it'll be okay…just promise me something alright?" he asked. Mitsuba eyed him momentarily.

"I won't try and stop someone if they lose control, I won't run off by myself, I'll keep fighting and not give up I'll…" Mika kissed chastely and Mitsuba flushed blood red. He leaned back a bit before putting their foreheads together as he caressed her cheek.

"I was only going to ask for you to try and stay with me – if we get split up make sure you're with me so I can protect you," he said. She flushed darker.

"I-I will!"

Mika smiled at the girl as they laid down and curled up together for warmth. Tomorrow would be the end of this chapter and the start of the next, but he did fear what Tokyo would bring for them – he felt it like thunder in the distance was heard – that something was going to change this war, the Moon Demon Company, and worst yet, the people Mika cared for. His eyes looked to his brother, maybe premonition was one of his gifts or it was something that had to do with his Abjure gift, but he knew something would happen to the two people he was watching sleep while Mitsuba tucked her head against his collarbone and fell asleep. He didn't like what he was feeling.

" _I don't like this….something isn't right…."_

" _ **The future is uncertain Mikaela, it cannot be helped – just stay strong for them when it comes….we cannot avoid it whatever it may be…"**_ Fenrir's deep voice, fatherly in a strange way caused Mika to partly close his eyes in thought of the words the wolf said.

" _But….Fenrir….I hate to ask this but do you think I'm going to lose Yuu and Shinoa? You know how dear they are to all of us, I don't….I can't lose my brother when me and him and Akane finally got to start being a family again."_

" _ **The Black Seraphim and the Demoness will not perish, but something will come and when it does….be strong for them Mikaela otherwise….we may watch them succumb to their own shadows that lie within….Asuramaru told me that your brother feels as if he's become a monster because of what's happened to all of you in the recent months…"**_ sapphire blue eyes opened wide.

" _We aren't monsters! We aren't evil or wicked….we're just different! None of the ones who truly care for us would turn against us just because we're not fully human….we're half-bloods, hybrids, but we hare half human still and he needs to remember that!"_ Fenrir hummed.

" _ **You, Mikaela, are the White Seraphim – you are able to see the light and purity in others, as your brother, Yuuichiro, is the Black Seraphim and is able to see the darkness and taint in others….he sees the side of the world that is not innocent but corrupt and because he sees that he has long since taken into consideration what can happen to those he sees the most darkness in."**_ Mika tisked in a near silent tone as he looked away from his brother.

" _I understand, and I don't blame him….but he's not a monster and if he is then so am I….but we just…."_

" _ **He too, wishes to protect those you and he hold dear. As Asuramaru said to him today, it is when we take off our masks that we wear to hide ourselves from those around us – that may damn us – that we learn who is truly beloved….we must hide ourselves amongst humanity even if we are indeed human to protect ourselves and those we love…but when we show those around us who we truthfully are under the mask…..that is the purist act of compassion one can possibly perform."**_ Mika sighed and closed his eyes as he thought on Fenrir's words.

" _Your saying that if one is willing to sacrifice themselves for the ones they love then it is the most sincere thing one can do for the ones around them….even if it means damning themselves to hatred….I understand Fenrir….but we are not monsters…"_ the wolf demon hummed as he thought on the young seraph's words.

" _ **No, you are not, but….do not forget that you are unlike others….there must be a balance."**_

 **{Day 30: Leaving Osaka}**

The day had finally come for them to leave and the group was more than prepared for it. Shinoa looked to Yuu who seemed as if he was long since ready to have left Osaka and head into Tokyo where they would deal with just as much trouble as they had here. She took his hand as they walked through the last area of the outskirts and finally began towards the van that had brought them there. By now, they doubted it would start, but trying would be worth it if they had warmth. Currently they were almost at the place where they had started, and were wondering what would happen once they managed to get themselves down the road whether on foot or in the car.

"Jeeze I hope that car starts, it's freezing!" said Akane as she rubbed her arms.

"No kidding, even if it doesn't hopefully one of the other units will have some form of transportation to the outer area of Tokyo so we can get there without frostbite." Yoichi tugged the string on his hood to close to around his face as he tugged his scarf up over his mouth and nose like the others.

"Let's just get there first, we'll figure out what to do next when we get there," said Mika as they continued their march towards the van – if it wouldn't start at least they could wait out the oncoming storm.

"The snow is getting heavier and the winds are picking up – we better hurry before the storm hits!"

The group of seven continued their walk through the thick snow until finally they made it to the van where they were able to get inside and out of the high winds. However, the car did not start. Sighing the group pulled out their blankets and used some to cover the windows and the rest to get into the large back of the van and curl up together. Having pushed the back seat up against the two front the group now had plenty of room to move but still stay close for warmth. Kimizuki looked at the group around him inside the blacked out van and the small lantern at the center where they were settled. The group startled to settle down to sleep out the storm and regain their energy he closed his eyes and leaned against the door as the rest started to fall asleep. Shinoa and Yuu were still partly awake, leaning against one another, their hands intertwined under the blanket they were wrapped up in as the listened to the winds pick up.

It felt more like the calm within the storm than before it, but they hoped that tomorrow they could get out of the van and down the road closer to the other teams in Kyoto and Nagoya and they would have transportation that would get them out of the weather conditions. Shinoa leaned her head on Yuu's shoulder and closed her eyes a bit as she listened to his breathing – it was cold inside the back of the van, but it was shelter and she was fine with that. She nestled closer and then glanced up at the boy whose eyes were still partly open. Shinoa clenched her hand around his and he did the same in return before leaning forward to press a cold lipped kiss to her forehead as if to sooth her tension.

"The walk towards Tokyo is what will run is down if we aren't careful," she mentioned.

"I know….it'll be okay – Kyoto is nine hours from here – if we don't slack we can make it."

"Is it okay to say that I feel anxious about heading into Tokyo?" she questioned him and he sighed.

"It is…we're all anxious." Shinoa bit her lip.

"Something's going to happen isn't it? Everything is going to get harder and things are going to change…" she started. Yuu rested his head atop hers and breathed out, a puff of white leaving his mouth from the coldness of the area back of the van.

"If I were to be honest….In a sum of everything….it is just a part of the plot of an ever-winding story that has yet to be given a proper ending….it is a plot that you have no other choice but to question how it works." Shinoa looked at him a bit.

"A plot without a proper ending….a plot that…" he pulled her closer and she rested her head on the area of his collar bone.

"Asks, _can you tell me how it works_?"

"I can't…" she said simply.

"That's fine, if you can't then it just means…..there's more to be told."

 **{….}**

 _I'll reach you by dawn, The shadows appear, Illusions are born._

 **{….}**

Author's Note: 5 chapters left, then everyone please transfer over to reading: Seraphim Blood: RE-Ghoul for the pre-story for the second story. The reviews are amazing, I love my readers.

Something for those of you who caught the _giant anvils_ that were hints in this chapter for story 2: _**Do not say what it is in the reviews, if you tell me, or wish to confirm it with me please PM me with the answers so it doesn't spoil any surprises for the other readers or future readers. Thanks guys!**_

Well, here's you're….

PREVIEW:

It was icy, too cold to trek down a lonely stretch of highway towards Kyoto in a vain hope that the other team had done well and had a means of transportation. Nine hours of walking through the frigid snow, brought them some good fortune at long last, but what were they to learn as they kept warm and finally managed to no longer be out in the elements?

"What do you mean Nagoya has become a black zone?" emerald eyes stared into slightly aged brown ones.

"It is just as I said – Nagoya became a bloodstain on our maps as of this morning."

Chapter 36: Worthy of Life


	36. Chapter 36: Worthy Of Life

Chapter 36: Worthy of Life

"What do you mean it's a four day walk to Tokyo from Osaka?" asked Yoichi as he stared at Yuu who was holding a hand over his ears trying to focus on the communication that Guren was sending to the spread out units of the Moon Demon Company.

"Its four days, we're supposed to head to Kyoto – it's a nine hour walk…." The boy closed his eyes as he tried to listen closer.

" _ **All Moon Demon Company Units are to meet Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren's unit at the border of Tokyo, from there you will receive further orders on how the Tokyo Raid will commence on November twentieth at sundown. For now all Units heading towards Tokyo must meet up with the nearest unit to them and partner up with them to get to Tokyo. Please wait for other units to arrive unless told otherwise– we will heal and prepare, for the Tokyo Raid….repeat…..All Moon Demon Company Units are to…."**_

"We're heading to Kyoto, the nearest unit to us is a nine hour walk – their next stop is Nagoya. They'll wait for us unless they've been told something's happened to our Unit….Guren knows we're alive so don't worry about that part," Yuu said as he took his hands off his ears and pulled his hood back up.

"Well, let's get going before we get caught in another blizzard."

The walk was nothing short of tiring, the snow thick, slipper, and colder than yesterday due to the blizzard. Yoichi kept up with the group as they ducked their heads and walked in a straight line against the snow and winds. He didn't have to guess that they would more than likely face nothing short of a flu once they were done with this mess, but he chose to keep that to himself. He did his best to not think about the events that were surely to come – could they even imagine what was going to come? Were they just fooling themselves into thinking that they could get into Tokyo and raid the city without destroying themselves? – Yoichi honestly didn't know if any of their future ideals or plans were going to work once they reached the city, four days from now even with a car in this snow they would be lucky to make it there in five.

Yoichi's eyes glanced to Yuu and Mika momentarily – they were healers, a Naturopath and an Abjurist – once they arrived at the boarder of Tokyo they would be working only healing and then resting themselves, but honestly he didn't like the knot in his stomach. He felt anxiety, fear, and something akin to pain, but not quite coil in the pit of his belly as he walked close to the others and they tried to push against the oncoming storm and get to Kyoto – nine hours from where they were now, twenty-eight miles through a snow storm that may prevent them from going further. Yoichi took in a breath and started walking further wishing he could manipulate the sentry gift he had so they could be shielded and walk through the snow – but he wasn't strong enough yet – all he could do was keep them away from the blizzard if it grew too strong to walk in.

" _When I get back to Shibuya with the others, I'm going to train harder with this gift."_

" _ **Good! You need to work harder on it….compared to Yuuichiro and Mikaela – hell even Akane – your weaker…don't be the weak link, be there to assist and help keep the safe Yoichi…you need to be able to shoulder a weight when the time comes,"**_ Gekkoin's voice rang in his head and he smiled which was unseen by the scarf over his mouth and nose.

" _I know, I can do it if I try."_

" _ **You will do it because I am going to make you do it – gumption Yoichi is what you need!"**_

" _Okay I get it, don't be a bully Gekkoin!"_ the feline demon huffed.

" _ **I am a demon – we tend to be bullies….but fine I'll be nicer….runt…"**_

" _That's your definition of nicer?"_ he wondered about her statement and she hissed.

" _ **I am trying to cheer you up sourpuss so be a little nicer to me too okay?"**_

" _Hahaha…okay Gekkoin – just help me when we get to Tokyo promise?"_ the demoness sighed.

" _ **What is it with you humans and promises? Even the two seraphs are hung up on them….so what's so special about something like that? It doesn't have magic, doesn't involve a contract or anything like that! I don't get it!"**_ Yoichi gave her a mental smile and nod before sighing a bit.

" _It is a contract of sorts…its….a request given by someone and taken by another into account and then fulfilled. A promise is something that two people make so that each other knows what someone desires or hopes for. Think about Yuu and Shinoa's promise to come back to each other whole – to not leave anything about them behind in a battle and always return to one another alive and healthy…that is a true promise."_

" _ **Their promise was out of love, what about the promise you asked of me?"**_

" _Well….its so I can fulfill my side of our contract – that I won't falter – so I can protect my new family and…your part of it too,"_ he thought this to her and waited. The feline demoness sighed before giving a small smile.

" _ **I think I like….promises….."**_

 **{Yokohama, Day 30: 7:45am}**

"Hot damn! Well, that's good to hear!" said Goshi as he listened to the report from Mito.

"The kids made it out of Osaka?" Sayuri looked at the man as Guren sat beside her with a smirk.

"Yep, Yuu, Mika, Akane, Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki and Mitsuba are all accounted for and in one piece….that's good news for Kyoto as well….did you hear about that girl? What was her name?" Goshi looked to Shigure who lifted a paper to her face.

"Serenity Hiroshi, she got hurt during combat. Apparently they're going to need a Naturopath's touch huh Guren?" she asked.

"Yuu can handle her and the others that received injuries – he's strong enough to do that much." The Lieutenant Colonel sighed as he stretched.

"Guren, about that….does the Kyoto Unit know that they're coming?" asked Sayuri.

"They do, Shigure informed them via the communicators – they said they'd wait because they have wounded and she informed them that we had a healer on the way. Amazing what they'll do if someone says they have something that they need…..human nature is interesting…." The brunette woman beside him sighed.

"Okay, so…what will happen? I mean, Nagoya….did you hear anything at all Goshi?" Mito asked him.

"Not a word….we lost contact with them five days ago….they're not alive more than likely but Guren what do you want to do? Should the Osaka and Kyoto Units go investigate?" the black haired man looked down and sighed.

"There's no evidence of any survivors, and if something that dangerous took down that many people – nine members of Moon Demon Company – we can't run the risk of sending in either units just to see if there was a single survivor or not. If there was someone who survived and they weren't fatally wounded then they'll start heading towards the next area from Nagoya and that's Hamamatsu but….even then that's a twenty-one hour walk not to mention they'd still have to walk to Tokyo and that's seventy-one hours of walking during a snow storm, with little to no supplies…." Sayuri's eyes softened.

"So that basically makes anyone with a wound a lost cause….it would be impossible for someone to get that far and survive on foot in this weather…." She said in a soft tone as she sat there in the back of the truck they'd been in.

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't be probable so we can mark Nagoya as a red mark. Goshi, while your marking the areas that were surveyed I want you to mark Kobe as a green – it was completely cleared thanks to Shinya's help – also mark Osaka as a blue so we know the team survived, they surveyed and are in route to Kyoto, mark that sector as yellow, injuries sustained but it was cleared. Hamamatsu will be marked green as well, followed by Yokohama. Tokyo is to remain black until further notice – also mark it with a white dot – remember that the Kyushu are awaiting our signals."

"Got it….hmm….we did pretty good except for Nagoya….what was there?" Goshi asked as he looked at Guren.

"A Noble, like the one in Tokyo – we should count ourselves lucky the Kyushu were willing to lend a hand….considering what we're facing." Mito frowned.

"What are you talking about? I get the Kyushu are strong but their primary nutrition is derived from human flesh so….how is it that they can be of that much use?" Guren smirked a bit.

"I had some intel from the other side thanks to Akane's research and her hacking the systems. The vampires have learned what's been picking off their troupes in Tokyo – the Kyushu have been picking their teeth with vampire bones for the last four years so guess what that means?" the others went wide eyed.

"Wait! Are you telling me that the Kyushu have been _eating vampires_? How? If they're wounded in a fatal area even a normal weapon could kill one if done right," Sayuri stated as she watched the man.

"Something in their saliva keeps them from turning to ashes – they eat them and for some reason their bodies accept it just like it would human flesh – if you consider the situation…it works in our favor especially from that group that Eye-Patch is heading…..there was a file on him that wasn't very detailed but the document that Akane snatched up because it was red labeled said that he's remarkably powerful and cunning, not to mention highly intelligent and perceptive on a high level….we haven't seen him fight but…I've got a feeling he's a combative tactician." Goshi frowned at the statement.

"A combative tactician? You mean one of those people who can automatically counter an attack based upon what they see of their opponent's skill and technique set? That's rare," he said. Guren laughed.

"You've known three for most of your life Goshi." The blonde man blinked.

"Who?" Shigure looked at the others.

"Hiragi Shinoa, Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Mikaela are combative tactician style fighters – if you watch their skill set it can be mid-fight altered to be used against the opponent – however, Hiragi Shinoa is a reach type fighter due to her weapon of choice while both Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Mikaela are close combat….they don't need a weapon to take someone down much like your own style of fighting Mito," she said.

"Really? When they'd learn that?" Guren laughed again.

"Yuu? He's a natural fighter, his aggressive side is best shown when he's fighting without Asuramaru – his kicks are remarkably strong. Even though he's shorter than Mika I've seen him cut a flip clean over a six-foot four man and nail him in the back during training and Mika's a good swift hitter – he knocked me in the jaw in Shinjuku and it still doesn't feel right. The two of them if they had weaponry like Mito's could be quite the neat little duo of close quarter fighters," he said proudly. He could admit it, he was proud of the two brats because of how excellent they were on the field.

"You've trained them like that? No wonder their so tough hell I saw them both get flung around like rag dolls in Shinjuku but your saying that they're what? Capable of taking those hits?" Guren nodded.

"Yep….but anyways, with the information that the Units are heading this way it means we best be preparing to move out on our own and be waiting in the Tokyo boarders with things prepared for medical purposes. Yuu and Mika are going to need rest before they get to work and warmth is a primary source for healing. Keeping the others from getting chilled will benefit us," Guren said.

"And the Kyushu?" Sayuri waited for his statement still internally smiling at Guren's moment of fatherly bragging about his two _brats_ as he went about organizing the plans for the Tokyo Raid.

"I think if we were to blow something up or send out an attack they'll know the fight's started. I doubt they'll be waiting in the twentieth zone just for us – the second we start brawling they'll be running through the town like animals on the hunt – and it works for us if they happen to be hungry," he said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Alright, well….I'll send the commentary out to fans and we'll get this party started!" Goshi set to sending out the signal to the units as he smiled at his own little joke and Mito shook her head before smiling a bit. He was a fool sometimes, but it was a good stress reliever and she knew that was why he did it.

 **{Within Tokyo}**

A figure sat upon the roof of a building with four others around him as he eyed the city below. November twentieth was growing closer, and though he trusted the man from the Moon Demon Company to be sincere and trustworthy he still was going to be guarded. They had survived four years out here without any losses to their family, they wouldn't be starting now – even if they'd had some close calls – he sighed as he looked at the others who were present.

"Yoshi and Verglas were able to tap into the reports coming from Yokohama – the other units are coming together and heading towards the outer area to tend to wounded and heal. We need to be ready as we can to help them," Eye-patch stated as he looked at them.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" his single visible eye looked at the female closest to him in a rabbit styled half-face riot mask.

"If we don't take the chance then nothing will change – we have to adapt again Usagi," he told her.

"Alright, we've gotten this far so I trust you to not screw up idiot…" the black masked rabbit next to her hissed.

"Exactly! We've gotten this far, four years without any help from those in Shibuya or Shinjuku! Why start now?" asked the boy.

"Because this is going to be our lives indefinitely if we keep living like this – if the world ever gets back to its feet we'll be too wild to hide from humans in plain sight! We have to get used to it now or when the time comes we'll be hunted like animals!" other two were quiet until then.

"Kuro-Usagi? I agree with Eye-Patch on this one – we're around two humans right now and if we want to continue living in some sort of fragile peace when the world gets up again we need to do this and help the Moon Demon Company okay?" said Hebi. The other male grumbled.

"What about you Cho? Do you agree?" the brunette girl nodded.

"I agree with Hebi, Usagi, and Eye-Patch – we have to do this. It's for the better if we assist them and gain sanctuary from the Lieutenant Colonel as he promised. Eye-Patch did you sense that he was lying?" Cho asked him and he shook his head to answer.

"No, I didn't and I don't think he'll let anything happen to us. He has people he wants to protect too so I believe we can trust him." Kuro-Usagi growled and threw his hands up.

"You're going to get us killed! I told you then and I'll tell you now _Eye-Patch!_ I don't like this idea!" he snapped.

"Listen, just because I believe that he won't do something to harm us doesn't mean I am suggesting we drop our guard until we're certain – he offered us a position in Moon Demon Company, I say we take the offer as soon as we're out of the warzone and we've all had time to calm ourselves – for now, we should be preparing our plans of attack for November twentieth at sundown."

"Come on Kuro-Usagi, we have to do this together – we got you out of that building where the vampires were holding you hostage three years ago in once piece didn't we? I know we can do it again and we'll have more help this time!" said Cho.

"Arrgghh….fine! I'm in – don't screw up Eye-Patch!" the Kyushu in front of him smiled just faintly beneath his mask.

"Thank you, now, let's get back – Yoshi and Verglas are waiting to give us a report and there's no movement right now," he said.

"Another day without a meal….hello hell, nice to see you again…" the grumble from the male that followed Eye-Patch down from the roof and onto the next one was heard by the leader who smiled just a bit at the statement.

" _We haven't seen hell yet Kuro-Usagi, but we're getting closer to that battle and I know it's not going to be an easy one."_

 **{Kyoto Boarder: 4:00pm}**

A man of around the age of forty or so looked at the group of seven exhausted and cold teenagers huddled around the small heater in the back of the army truck they were in as they waited for the storm to ease before leaving Kyoto. He still wasn't sure how they'd trekked their way through the blizzard for nine hours but they'd made it and according to Guren Ichinose one of the children was a Naturopath. Currently though he was more concerned with getting them warmed before tending to anyone who was wounded. His eyes fell upon the girl with dark curly brown hair as she breathed a bit heavily from the wound to her stomach. The person next to her in no better shape.

"Thankfully all of you made it in one piece," he said.

"Y-Yea….we're just f-frozen is a-all…." He laughed a little as he looked at the four teenagers that were huddled close like the two boys and the brunette girl.

"I'm Koutarou Hiroto, nice to meet all of you. I'm the one in charge of the Kyoto Unit as we're currently being called," he told them.

"Hiragi….Shinoa…" the periwinkle haired girl said as she snuggled closer to the black haired boy at her side. Hiroto's eyes transferred to the two boys and the girl huddled together.

"Kimizuki Shiho," said the pink haired teen.

"Saotome Yoichi." He nodded as the boy coughed just a bit.

"Hyakuya Akane," the brunette haired girl said her name and Hiroto stared.

"Hyakuya? You aren't related to Guren's two boys are you?" she nodded.

"I'm their sister…." She shook a bit and he looked at the remaining three.

"Alright, what do the three of you go by?" he asked.

"Sangu Mitsuba sir….n-nice to meet you…." the blonde haired purple eyed girl tried to shake his hand but she shook too much and he nodded.

"No worries, now what about you two boys?" he questioned. The blonde haired sapphire eyed boy looked at him slightly unaffected by the icy air due to Fenrir's element.

"Hyakuya Mikaela sir…." He felt a chill go through him and he momentarily felt his teeth chatter before he buried deeper into his blanket and pulled Mitsuba closer.

"So your Guren's oldest? You and the brunette girl have a younger brother right? Is he with you?" Hiroto asked him and he nodded and tilted his head to the black haired boy next to him.

"Hyakuya Yuuichiro...I guess you've never seen us before….otherwise we'd probably….not have to introduce ourselves…." Shinoa bundled in closer to him and he gladly wrapped an arm around her.

"No I've never seen either of you but I have heard about Guren taking in two boys four years ago. I didn't know he'd taken in a girl as well. All the same its good all of you made it….I don't mean to pry but which one of you is the naturopath?" Hiroto asked them and the group went rigid.

"How did you know that?" he looked them over.

"Guren told me that one of you were a strong Naturopath that could help our wounded. I know you've been walking for a long time and you were out in that weather but if these two aren't healed they aren't going to survive," he answered.

"Oh….I see…." The group became quiet before emerald eyes looked up at him.

"I'm the Naturopath – I'll help them," Yuu answered.

"You? I'll be damned….are you sure you can handle it?" the black haired boy nodded as he stood and moved over to where the two were laid on the bottom of the truck bed and he got on his knees to begin looking at the wounds.

"I need some light to see better – and I need to know whose worse off so I can tend to them first," he explained as Hiroto grabbed a lantern and moved over to him before settling it next to the girl.

"She went into a building, and was ran through the stomach – nearly gutted. The boy over their can survive a bit longer but she won't make it another half hour I don't think."

Yuu nodded and uncovered her wound while Hiroto watched the boy take off his gloves and set them aside before moving to place his hands on the large hole in the girl's stomach. She opened her eyes wide as hands as cold as ice settled on her wound. Brown eyes wide as she looked at the emerald eyed boy before her – she didn't think he could possibly be a doctor, but she also couldn't quite make out what was happening either – Hiroto placed a hand on her head to help ease her and Yuu closed his eyes trying to force out his own discomfort due to the numbing cold of the air and focus on healing the girl. The opaque silvery-green glow from his healing ability appeared dimly around the wound and his hands as he tried to focus further on sealing up the wound. Bones, tissues, organs, arteries, veins, muscle, and flesh. Hiroto watched wide eyed as the wound slowly sealed itself up before being completely gone in a matter of minutes.

"That's incredible!" he exclaimed as he watched the boy remove his hands and the girl took in a deep breath before relaxing as she was covered back up and slowly went to sleep.

"Her wound wasn't as bad – fortunately it was a clean penetration – what about the boy?" Hiroto moved the light and let Yuu check the wound.

"A head injury, can you heal that?" he asked.

"I've never done a head wound before but I'm sure I can if I focus on it. Mika? Can you stand by just in case?" the blonde nodded as Yuu pulled away the bandage and looked at the bloody wound before checking the boy's pulse.

"Why are you looking at it? And why are you check his pulse?" Hiroto asked. Mika looked at the man.

"As strong of a healer as he is – neither of us can bring back the dead – my gift with Abjure can only bind the soul to the body while he attempts healing….even then its possibly only going to torment them instead of save them but we have to make sure what we're doing is worth the efforts." The man stared at him.

"Abjure huh? Impressive as well…" he watched as Yuu furrowed his eyebrows just a bit before glancing to Mika.

"I need you to bind him I don't feel comfortable trying this without some sort of safety net," he said.

"Okay…"

Hiroto and the others huddled into the back of the truck watched as the two set to work on the boy. He thrashed when Yuu began healing him but just as with the girl in a few moments he settled and allowed the two to work on him as he felt peace overthrow fear until the wound was gone and Mika removed his grip from the boy's wrists and snatched Yuu's shoulder as the boy swayed and then fell forward. Hiroto stared as Mika pulled the other boy forward and Shinoa stood and came over to where she could help Mika move him to a spot in the truck that they could be settled for the long ride towards Tokyo. She took their blankets and got everything comfortable before Mika laid the other down and Shinoa let Yuu rest his head on her lap while Hiroto continued to watch.

"Wait….you….is he okay?" he questioned.

"Fine, just exhausted. This takes its toll on us even if it's capable of granting a lot of help….are the others ready to begin moving towards Tokyo? The storm's letting up." Hiroto stared as Yoichi pulled the back of the truck's tarp cover to show the snow falling slowly.

"Oh! Yes! We're ready to move out. Get comfortable kids we've got four days of driving to go through," he said as he stood and walked to the outside of the truck and let the group settled close together to keep warm as other members started to get into the truck until everyone was in and they began to drive away from Kyoto.

Shinoa smiled as she played with Yuu's hair a bit as he slept and Mitsuba curled up to Mika while Akane smiled as she sat between Yoichi and Kimizuki who had no qualms about sticking close like they were for warmth. The other members were bunched together as well hoping to avoid any trouble on the roads as they drove away from Kyoto and towards Tokyo where in just two weeks they'd be raiding the city. As they drove one of the members shook their head as they read a paper and the group stared at them. Confusion was the first thought to come to mind until one of the people folded up the paper and put their hands over their face as if to hide their tears that began to drip down their chin.

"What's happened?" asked Shinoa. The other female in the group looked at her and the others.

"You're all from Osaka right? Did you all get out alive?" Shinoa nodded.

"We did. Not without injuries but we managed somehow….." the woman narrowed her eyes.

"All because of that Naturopath! You're so undeserving of something that can keep you alive – you're just a bunch of spoiled brats who know nothing about combat and have no idea how horrible this is! I agree that we need to expand, that we need to go to Tokyo and take it back but you six? You deserve some hardship you damn brats!" she snarled.

"Now wait just a minute! We know it more than you think! You don't know us or what we've been through so don't look down on us and say we're deserving of hardship because we're spoiled brats when we aren't!" Kimizuki glared at the woman.

"Well? What you have you been through that allows you to just have someone who can be your fucking cure-all?" she asked with a snap the others glared at the teenagers and Mika bristled in rage – his eyes changing in color as he locked his gaze on the woman.

"My entire family was slaughtered before me and my brother – the Naturopath you called a fucking cure-all! I was nearly killed and thanks to my brother I survived, we were able to save our sister from the vampires after thinking she was dead for _four years._ We lost our families twice! My brother's parents tried to kill him and they beat him for most of his life! Kimizuki's sister is infected with the virus, Yoichi's sister was killed by a vampire right in front of him! Shinoa's entire family hates her all because her sister failed to meet their expectations and died….so tell me bitch _how have we not suffered enough to deserve some sort of lifeline?_ " he kept his eyes on her and she stared.

"Who are you?" she asked still in a cold tone.

"My name is Mikaela Hyakuya, my brother is Yuuichiro Hyakuya and my sister is Akane Hyakuya – we're Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose's children – he took us in after we escaped and helped us save our sister in Shinjuku…..that is who I am!" she glared.

"So? Do you think that entitles you to…"

"Shut the hell up you damn loud mouthed bitch!" the group jumped as Yuu shot a glare at the woman from under his bangs. She stiffened as he forced himself to sit up as he tried to stop the pounding in his head. He had to listen to this for four days? He was going to skin her at this rate.

"Excuse you? Who do you think you…..are…" she stopped as Yuu glared at her and the others as if he was near ready to skin them alive – in truth he was already considering it.

"I don't have to give you my name, or who my family is or what it is about me that's special. Do you honestly think that I'm going to just _pretend to sleep_ after saving two of your teammates lives only to listen to you badmouth my family? To hell with you if you think I will!" he snapped.

"Your….the naturopath?" he nodded stiffly before nearly baring his teeth.

"Maybe you should remember that I am not just some tool to be used – none of us are! We're fighting this war and put just as much on the line as the rest of you sorry excuses for humans! Don't think for a second that I won't bring hell down on your heads if you ever even dare to say we're deserving of hardships – this seven of us have experienced enough of it for all of you! And all we've done to you is ask what happened that has everyone so upset!" he snarled.

"We mean besides your apparent lack of consideration for other's feelings…." The woman flinched.

"Nagoya…..didn't work out…it's a black zone now," said Hiroto as he looked back at them from the window at the cab of the truck.

It was icy, too cold to trek down a lonely stretch of highway towards Kyoto in a vain hope that the other team had done well and had a means of transportation. Nine hours of walking through the frigid snow, brought them some good fortune at long last, but what were they to learn as they kept warm and finally managed to no longer be out in the elements?

"What do you mean Nagoya has become a black zone?" emerald eyes stared into slightly aged brown ones.

"It is just as I said – Nagoya became a bloodstain on our maps as of this morning." Silence encased the entire group, the woman feeling guilt for her words, and the others feeling tears renew.

"Then we're moving on to Tokyo's boarder?" asked Mika.

"Yes, Nagoya is gone – there were no survivors – I apologize as well for my subordinates statements….her brother was in Nagoya…" Yuu looked at the woman as she looked down.

"Then we owe you an apology as well – I'm sorry for your loss," he said as he bowed his head a bit. She stared at him wide eyed.

"What? But I…." Kimizuki shook his head to her.

"We've all lost someone dear to us….just be thankful that people still exist that are like Yuu and the rest of us out there…without people like him and Mika, Yoichi, Shinoa Mitsuba and Akane – even Guren and your leader Hiroto….none of us would be capable of working together to regain what was taken from us," he said.

"But are we…..really….worthy of the chances we've been given?" Yuu looked at the woman as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes, humanity and those willing to fight for what is right, what is selfless in nature to protect those they love….are worthy of life."

 **{….}**

 _The fallen angels you run with don't know, it is our pain that makes us all human after all - Torn old sepia photographs show, our fragile precious world. Must discard it, respond to the call…_

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Well, we're officially four chapters shy of the end of story one. Chapter 41 is a note to all you readers that tells you where to go to continue reading the story.

As of yesterday, August 6th 2015, Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign – HIT 100 REVIEWS!

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, FANTASTIC, REMARKABLE, LOVELY AND SO, SO INCREDIBLE READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks to the following reviewers who helped me get there:

DS2 Dragon Slayer, my 100th review – thanks for all the reviews!

BennyDragon95

Soccerguy101

Guest 1

Anonymous

Ilwynoges

Title Unwanted

Zyrothe

Bloodstorm200

Emeraldbronze

Loaecei

.Awesome

Risa

Guest 2

Golden-Geared-Wings

Guest 3

Guest 4

Guest 5

Lily

Blue Ace 343

And Remonalin, my first reviewer when the story began.

Thank you guys so much! Please continue to read and review the Seraphim Blood Series!

Well, here's the…..

PREVIEW:

The cold was just as bad at the boarder of Tokyo as it was anywhere else, four days ago none of them could have expected to now be working as a mix between guards and medical personnel, but whatever prepared them for the upcoming battle would be worth the effort of the next two weeks so they could be ready. But it thankfully allowed for a bit of downtime and an oddly stagnant peace even if Yuu and Mika kept go still all of the sudden only to turn and look at something on a roof top.

"What are you staring at now?" asked Mitsu as she eyed the two boys.

"The stories we've been hearing – they're true." The group eyed one another.

"What are you talking about Yuu?" Mika looked to his brother who nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"The Kyushu are watching us."

Chapter 37: Seija-Tachi


	37. Chapter 37: Seija-Tachi

Chapter 37: Seija-Tachi

 **{November 2** **nd** **, Boarder of Tokyo City, 19 days till Tokyo Raid}**

Yuu and the others nearly collapsed into one of the tents set up for a rest area. The group had been helping with the wounded that had come from Kobe, Kanazawa, Hiroshima, Kyoto, and the other areas to assist in the upcoming raid. The Naturopath and the Abjurist of their group were exhausted even after the rest on the first day – however brief it was – and the others were taking note that only a day in on their stay at the border of Tokyo their wounded looked surprisingly massive compared to the units that went.

"There's how many of us out here?" asked Mitsuba as she looked to the others.

"There's the Kobe Unit, us, the Kyoto Unit, Hamamatsu Unit, Yokohama Unit, Hiroshima Unit, and what would have been the Nagoya unit….but they didn't survive…" Kimizuki frowned at that.

"Wait, wasn't your brother in Nagoya? Shinoa?" he asked. The periwinkle haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"He said he was called back to Shinjuku….which is a lie – my father said that he hadn't called Kureto back – I learned though thanks to Shigure that he was trying to get into Osaka because he knew that Yuu and Mika were present and currently he is being questioned by Shinya….apparently he didn't like the fact that he was trying to get in and cause trouble for the two Seraphs under Guren's command so…." The tent opened and they looked up to see Guren walking in.

"Damn, did you guys hear about Kureto? Apparently your old man isn't that bad after all Shinoa – he's got his precious star child under strict watch – considering what's going on I can say I'm grateful….we had some visitors in Yokohama that have decided to help us when the raid starts. I was able to locate one of them when I sent Shigure into Tokyo as a scout and we've asked Akane to be our signal," he said smiling.

"Me? Why?" Akane waited and Guren nodded a bit to her questions.

"Because you're a Sonnet type gift user – your voice can reach everyone it needs to within the perimeter to be the signal," Guren told her simply.

"Okay, I can do that." He looked at Yuu who was slumped in a chair half awake.

"How's the job as a doctor working out?" he questioned. The others looked at Guren with bland expressions while Yuu gave him a weak glare.

"I don't want to talk about it…." He leaned his head back closing his eyes – his head was pounding again – honestly if he had known the side effects would be pains like this he would have eased off on the specific units that didn't need his help as soon. However, he had figured getting as many done as soon as possible meant more people helping.

"The backfire is that bad? You look exhausted," he stated while Yuu shook his head a bit.

"My head is killing me….that and there's so many of us with different types of wounds that it means I'm stretching what I've done before – abdominal wounds are fine, broken bones, lacerations, slight head wounds, damaged organs – those I'm capable of handling, repairing a cut artery, trying to restore brain damage? I haven't done that before so it takes more energy, and it's the same for Mika…" Guren eyed the blonde.

"How many have you guys had to bind?" he inquired.

"Ten, so far….with six to seven people per unit that's roughly thirty people we're treating not to mention the other units who have been on the outer ring of Shibuya and Shinjuku who are coming in….it's to straining." Guren nodded.

"So what should we do?" he waited and Yuu sat up a bit. Guren took note that his arms shook with the effort and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"We'll treat the ones worst off first, anyone who doesn't have a type of severe trauma, internal bleeding, open fractures, abdominal wounds, severed limbs, or ruptured organs will have to wait. Those are important first because they're the most likely to cause deaths….after that we have to pick the ones who cannot wait another hour or so for us to tend to them. Which means we have to choose who needs immediate attention or not…." Yuu felt his body give a faint throb of discomfort.

Guren watched him and Mika for a moment assessing their health. They were pale, dark circles under their eyes from being tired, their bodies would give off faint tremors of discomfort if they moved to much, and their breathing was shakier than what should have been healthy. He frowned as he walked over to Yuu and put a hand on the boy's head before sighing while taking a good look at him now that he was closer – his eyes looked dim, weak, and his skin felt a bit to warm. Guren shook his head and then looked at the others.

"Take a break, the medical unit can help for a few hours – if you pass out there's no telling how long you're going to stay out – rest for bit and then return to helping," he stated. Yuu seemed to relax.

"Okay…"

"Besides, on the fifth I have a meeting with two of the people helping us and I want you all present there," said Guren.

 **{November 3** **rd** **, Boarder of Tokyo, 18 Days till Tokyo Raid}**

The cold was just as bad at the boarder of Tokyo as it was anywhere else, four days ago none of them could have expected to now be working as a mix between guards and medical personnel, but whatever prepared them for the upcoming battle would be worth the effort of the next two weeks so they could be ready. But it thankfully allowed for a bit of downtime and an oddly stagnant peace even if Yuu and Mika kept go still all of the sudden only to turn and look at something on a roof top. It was their third day at the boarder of Tokyo city and they were walking between the area where the sick and wounded were being held and heading towards one of the areas where they could get something to eat and rest for the next day. Guren had been stressing proper nutrition and sleep since they arrived on November first dead on their feet.

However, once again Yuu and Mika had paused in the walk – it was actually quite a ways away from the medical tents – and were scanning the area with their eyes in electric toned copies of their normal eye color. Mika sniffed at the air and frowned as Yuu narrowed his eyes a bit as if in confusion and the group looked at the two. It was clear something was catching their senses in high enough volumes that it made the two stop still in the middle of the path and begin searching. Shinoa frowned as the others stared at them in confusion.

"What are you staring at now?" asked Mitsu as she eyed the two boys.

"The stories we've been hearing – they're true." The group eyed one another.

"What are you talking about Yuu?" Mika looked to his brother who nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"The Kyushu are watching us." Electric green glanced up to a roof top where two figures were present but not visible due to them being in the shadows.

"You're kidding! That's not possible!" said Kimizuki as he looked where the green eyed boy was keeping his gaze.

"I'm serious. They've been watching us since we arrived here on November first…..makes you wonder who it is Guren wants us to meet." The others gaped as one of the figures stepped forward a bit and Yuu narrowed his eyes to make out a black clad figure with a mask on.

"What do you see?" he blinked and tried to focus his sight.

"They're wearing masks – that's probably a defense against the vampires – clever if you really think about it….even with my eyesight being as it is I still can't quite make them out…they chose a high enough building to where they can't be seen completely even with binoculars you'd have a hard time focusing in on them at their range," Yuu stated as Mika nodded.

"Same here….they're smart…." Yoichi blinked in an owlish manner.

"But…wait….how is it possible for Kyushu to exist? And how are you sure?" Yuu glanced to him and Yoichi flinched under the electric green gaze.

"I don't really know – but the scent on them is something I noticed instantly…..I was expecting the stench of blood, but there's none…..one of them smells like spices almost….the other one has the scent that a lot of coffee shops do – you know? That warm earth tone smell? But I also smell blood on him…the other one doesn't smell like blood at all," the black haired teen stated.

"You can catch their scent? Okay but…..anything else?" Yuu shook his head.

"They're too far away. But if they're who Guren wants us to meet then I'll know," he told them as the figures jumped from the roof and onto another and began to move away.

The group made a quick move towards the tent they had been heading too and settled down after getting something warm to eat and drink. Yuu was feeling strange at that moment, his senses being hyper aware as of late and Mika's not much different, had allowed him and his brother to pick up on things they wouldn't normally. Yuu caught traces of things all around the camp, some were assaultive on his sensory ability and had caused him to feel nauseated, shaky, out of breath, and to his own misfortune very hungry – though thirst might have been a more adequate response – he still couldn't shake the sharp pains in his throat when he would catch the scent of blood, but he didn't need others panicking therefore he had suppressed it greatly.

However, he knew that the others were taking note of it slowly but surely. Akane had warned him about refusing blood when the urge to drink hit him – how painful it could become – but he wasn't comfortable with the idea still, and though it was only supposed to last at this length for a short while and then dwindle to twice a month but he still couldn't help but find himself uncomfortable after the first time. It wasn't disgust after that first time, it was a fear of losing control because he momentarily felt his own desire for more. At that point when Yuu had pushed Shinoa away it wasn't in disgust of what he had to do – it was because he was scared of _what he would do to her_ – he was afraid of himself, because he knew what could happen if he wasn't careful.

"Yuu? Are you okay?" asked Shinoa as she watched him. The boy glanced up just realizing that he had a hand on his throat.

"My throat hurts a little is all….it's probably from breathing in all the cold air." Shinoa frowned.

"Probably, but…you should be careful so you don't get sick. After dinner you should get a hot shower – that'll help," Akane said. He nodded numbly.

Shinoa was unconvinced of his act. Yuu was a surprisingly great liar, a remarkably talented trickster, but he hadn't ever been able too completely fool her once since they'd become friends and then became involved in a relationship. However, Shinoa could take a look at his eyes, and read out the discomfort clearer than day – he was hurting because of the side effect of the Psychometric gift – and he knew what he needed, but was trying to ignore it. Shinoa narrowed her eyes as they finished and got their dishes to the washer. The grip split up, most going directly to bed while the others were hanging around speaking with some of the other unit members around heaters, or heading to the showers. Shinoa frowned and headed towards the tent that she and Yuu were sharing. Due to a lack of proper materials required for large tents the groups were set to either two to a tent or a bunch of them in the back of a covered truck with small heat lamps. Guren and his unit remained in a truck and their unit was stuck in the two to a person tent system – thus Shinoa found herself where she and Yuu had been assigned and sat on the surprisingly large cot – she pursed her lips, it was far too cold to sleep in one by themselves, but she had other worries than the strange system Guren had devised or the biting cold temperatures.

" _Yuu if I didn't love you I'd probably knock your teeth in for ignoring something you know you can't!"_ she thought as she sat there with a frown on her face until she heard footsteps and not ten minutes later Yuu stumbled his way in.

The boy was tugging at the hood of his coat trying to keep his still damp hair from the cold winds – knowing it would only make him sick – he sighed as he felt the warmth of the tent meet him and Shinoa kept her eyes downward as he clasped the tent shut for the evening and turned to start removing his coat and gloves. Shinoa paid him little attention as he took off the belts and jacket of the uniform and then his boots before sitting next to her. She glanced his way, again he looked ill and she knew it wasn't from just being tired or over using his gifts, it was the side effect pulling at his consciousness and his instincts. Shinoa sighed heavily as she looked at the boy who glanced to her in time for her to knock him back onto the cot and straddle his hips. The boy rolled his eyes as she folded her arms above him with a look on her face that told him every detail he needed.

"I know what you're going to say…." She dropped her arms.

"That you're neglecting your body? Yes, I am going to give you a long winded speech on the problems that come from ignoring basic needs that your body has – that you need blood or you're going to hurt yourself – that you're already stressing your body having to heal so much and your…." He gave her a long look.

"Shinoa….come on….do you think I don't understand that?" Shinoa frowned.

"Do you really? Because I'm beginning to think you don't care about what it does to not only you but those around you," she said to him snippily. Yuu winced a bit and sighed as he watched her.

"I just don't want to do something that might cause problems….I don't want to hurt you by mistake…" the tangerine eyed girl narrowed her eyes at the black haired boy.

"Do you really think I'm that frail?" she questioned.

"No, I've already told you that but….I almost lost control when I did it the first time….I don't want to take too much or…." Shinoa dove down at him.

Fierce lips connected with his and she bit down on her own lip in the process causing the boy to flinch and his eyes grow wide as the coppery taste entered his mouth. His first urge was to push her away and bring up what he'd already been forced to swallow, and then something else over took that notion and he let the girl give him her blood. Shinoa felt some relief as he swallowed the blood that had pooled in his mouth due to the bite on her lip. She leaned up and looked at him as she waited for his breathing to even out a bit before she sat up and undid the buttons on her jacket and tossed it aside, leaving her in her white button up shirt. Shinoa gulped as she undid a few of the buttons and pulled her shirt out of the way to reveal her shoulder and a deep green strap that had lace on it. She felt her cheeks grow blood red as she looked at him momentarily before he leaned up and nuzzled the joint of her neck and shoulder before lightly licking the area only to bite down.

Shinoa yelped a bit as she felt sharp teeth bite into her skin while she knotted a hand in his hair. It felt a bit more painful than last time, but it wasn't anything compared to what the first bite had felt like this was harsher. Shinoa placed a hand on his throat at the side and slid it down to his collarbone which was visible from the first button being undone on the white button up shirt that was standard issue for their uniforms. Her fingers fumbled as she messed with the buttons and slowly they began to come undone as a draw of blood was taken from her before she felt his teeth pull away from the sore spot and him lave at the wound to help it heal. Gentle kisses were placed along her bared shoulder as slightly unsure hands slid up her waist, playing with the buttons and teasing the hemline as a gentle finger traced patterns near her navel. Shinoa once more gulped as her hand slid down his front stopping just at his chest before pushing him back.

"Shinoa wait a minute…." She rolled her eyes at him as she finished with the buttons and slid her hands down to his stomach.

"Now that's better, I can actually see what you look like – you're definitely a nice looking guy – I know some girls that would drool if they saw you…." the boy flushed again.

"Don't do that!" she laughed as she traced the developing muscles of his abdomen and the faint line of his ribs. He really was small, but he wasn't by any means weak. Shinoa looked him in the eye finding the flush to his cheeks adorable.

"You're so cute when you blush like that! Its proof of how innocent you are," she stated. The boy laid back a bit and sighed as he watched her.

"Well, your easily corrupting me aren't you?" Shinoa laid herself over him and placed her head on his chest while he did his best not to blush darker.

"Or are you corrupting me? You are a fallen angel," the periwinkle haired girl clarified. Yuu huffed in a half-laugh as he sat up a bit and the girl looked at him.

"You're a demoness aren't you? I think corruption is a demon's game isn't it?" Shinoa gave him a wide smile.

"Hmm….your right….so….can I corrupt you?" the boy leaned back a bit as her left hand rested at his hip and she looked him in the eye and brushed her lips against his.

"Not yet…" Shinoa whined.

"Awh! Just a little corruption? Anything wrong with that?" she asked in a pouty tone.

"It's not going to work, you'll just have to give up for now." Shinoa leaned forward at that and bit down on his shoulder at the joint and drew blood. He flinched in slight pain as she licked up the thin trail of blood and paused with her lips on his collar bone.

"Your blood tastes really strange…" he rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking abou…Shinoa…..please tell me you didn't…" she felt the fear radiate off him like a heat wave. She looked up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she felt a tint of spice, a bitter-sweet taste like dark chocolate, and a sensation of discomfort in her stomach.

"I don't know what my blood will do to someone who's half demon! You can't just…." Shinoa licked up a smudge near his throat.

"It has no effect because I am half-demon and half-human. I am immune to the effects your blood would have on someone like Akane who was made into a vampire….I was born like this….therefore….it doesn't affect me the same way…." The boy paused when she glanced up.

"Your eye color changed." Shinoa stared.

"What?" she stood and went to the small mirror that Mitsuba had leant her the other day and she stared.

The normally white sclera of her eyes had turned a strangely beautiful pale lavender color, her pupils had become cattish slits, and her normally tangerine irises were a striking amethyst that were darker and richer than the pale purple-blue of Mitsuba's natural eyes. She blinked in shock before glancing at Yuu who was watching her for further changes. Relief flooded her when a tail or horns did not appear, but the change of her eyes startled her somewhat. She turned back to the boy and crawled into his lap to face him and he only stared, studying the change to her eyes as she tried to get some sort of grasp upon what had just happened.

"My blood doesn't affect half-demons huh? Then why did your eyes change?" Shinoa looked down and pressed her head to his chest. What was she supposed to do?

"Maybe…..it unlocked a part of…..that heritage? I don't know what else or…." A hand reached down and caught her chin causing her to look up at him.

"It's beautiful…" Shinoa felt her eyes burn.

"How can…" now she knew how he felt when someone said the part of him that was a Seraphim was beautiful – he never thought so – not with all the pain it had caused already. She gulped as his hands cupped her face and she stared into emerald eyes that quickly changed, the bloodshot red sclera and tempered emerald green became jaded as she stared into his eyes.

"Because it is beautiful…I think it is at least – if no one else does it doesn't matter…because I think it suits you perfectly."

"Yuu….this isn't….like your seraph blood….it killed my sister…." He looked into her eyes.

"I won't let it take you away okay? Your stronger than it is….Shinoa….you've kept me grounded when I felt like I was breaking at the seams – now it's my turn to hold you together. It'll be okay, we'll talk to Guren in the morning – maybe you can focus on it and it'll happen again if it's faded by morning. Let's get ready for bed okay?"

Shinoa could only nod and feel tears well up in her eyes as the boy held her close. It was just a silly thing she had chosen to do and for some reason, it had resulted in her demon bloodline rising up to the surface just enough. But even as she closed her eyes, exhausted from the emotions of the night and the stress of the day she couldn't help but feel that what Yuu said was right and that soon the two of them would be holding each other together because of something more than just what they were, or the war they were in.

 **{November 5** **th** **, Main Highway of Tokyo, 16 days till Tokyo Raid}**

The rest of the units remained at their basecamp as Guren's unit along with Shinoa's walked onto the main highway of Tokyo where they were to meet two members of the group willing to help them. It was just before dawn, oddly peaceful despite the stresses that had come up as of recent. Much to Yuu and Shinoa's surprise Guren was happy that something about Shinoa's bloodline appeared – he stated it was something that would someday be something she could do to further her abilities on the battlefield – and it would make her a better partner for Yuu he had stated this offhandedly and ended up with scrapes be fitting an angry cat's attack. However, those events were in the far recesses of their minds as the group began to prepare themselves for their meeting. This would determine where the units went, how many would be there, and let the group helping them know that Akane would be their signal, and so that the apparent leader would know the faces of those that would meet them mid ways between ward twenty and ward one and the center of Tokyo.

"I don't want anyone making any sudden movements, nor do I want you drawing your weapons when these two come," Guren said.

"Why? Are they dangerous?" the Lieutenant Colonel looked at the others.

"We've come into an agreement with the Kyushu within Tokyo – the Antique group – is what they're called. Two of them, their leader I'm suspecting and one of the watchers came and spoke with us as the units were moving outwards from their areas….they've agreed to help us in exchange for sanctuary in Shibuya," he explained. The group halted in their movements.

"What? You really came into some kind of agreement with the Kyushu? Are you serious?" Guren looked at Kimizuki and the others who seemed shocked.

"Yes, they're surprisingly civil – I know we've all heard the stories, reports and whatnot, but the two I met? They were nothing like the ones we've heard of," Guren informed them calmly.

"So we're meeting here on the highway?" he nodded.

"Eye-Patch said it was the best place to be because it was in the open and neither of us would feel closed in," another explanation and Mika looked at their group.

"There are twelve of us meeting two of them – I would consider that feeling closed in," he said.

"Normally I would come in person alone, but they need to meet the seven of you because I'm sending you to meet them half-way between ward twenty and ward one." The group sighed but nodded.

"Alright, did they say when they'd…." Yuu stilled, tensing as the others watched him and Mika – Shinoa felt her body tense as the sharp scent of something unfamiliar flooded her senses – and two figures hopped out of the window lower to the ground from one of the nearby buildings.

"I'm guessing their here…" muttered Akane as she watched the two figures approach.

The group of Moon Demon Company members took a good look at the two who had come. One the leader from earlier Guren could tell, and the other a female instead of a male. One had short neck length blue hair that covered one eye which was also blue, she wore a black lower face riot mask and black leggings with same color shorts, boots, a long sleeve shirt with a collar and a coat that hit at her hips on. She stood calmly as she faced them not even three feet away. their eyes traveled to her companion who was dressed in all black as well, but looked more as if he was dressed in a battle suit, he wore a black mask like the girl's except his had an eye patch and what appeared to be a lipless grin with bolts in the sides of the neck and a zipper between the teeth, an eyepatch covered his left eye which drew their attention to mess white hair. The group met his visible eye, silver-brown in color as he kept his gaze locked on them.

"Damn….." muttered Kimizuki as he felt his heart race. They weren't humans, he could feel it and Kiseki-O was dropping off the deep end in panic about the fact that even if he hadn't had felt it when they came within a close enough range they were still an apex predator. He gulped, apparently those stories weren't just ghost tales to spook new recruits.

"Well, nice to finally see you in person Eye-Patch…..who is that with you?" asked Guren as the figures before him shifted ever so slightly.

"This is Usagi, she is Kuro-Usagi's sister and came in his stead today. The vampires are getting restless because of your presence on the boarder of the city." The man sighed.

"Sorry about that, but we have to gather somewhere for the rest of us to meet safely and that was the best place. Entering the city with our numbers this small would be asking for death," Guren told him.

"Understandable. You have new people with you." the girl, Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"Three of you aren't humans….you don't smell like one," she stated.

"Ahh you caught that did you? Yes, three of the teenagers behind me aren't fully human, but that is what makes them remarkable comrades – several of them also have gifts – what about you two?" the two Kyushu eyed one another.

"Nothing on the line of what you described recently as to what we should expect. Now, about how we're going to know the Raid has started….we cannot just wait for someone to blow up a block of the city and that be the calling card – you need Tokyo intact anyways," stated Eye-Patch.

"Alright, then allow me to introduce our signal." Guren waved and Akane stepped forward. The two Kyushu eyed her.

"She smells like a normal human, but I can catch traces of vampire venom in her system….is she one of them?" asked Usagi.

"No, this is Akane Hyakuya, she's the sister of the two over there that you pointed out as not being fully human – she has an ability with song – if she were to sing at the roof top of a building all of us could hear it and that can be our signal." The two looked unconvinced.

"She can do that? How?" inquired Usagi.

"I have a gift called Sonnet – it allows me to provoke emotions in others so long as it's something that they themselves feel – and it can also reach in great distances if I were to use the right song." The white haired Kyushu nodded.

"Alright, we'll trust you on that…now about the unit we're supposed to meet up with? You know we won't sit idle and wait for them when the signal for it to begin comes – we'll have to fight towards the First Ward so what should we do?" Eye-Patch interrogated.

"The people meeting you are Akane, Mitsuba, Shinoa, Yuu, Mika, Yoichi and Kimizuki – they'll be meeting you at the between point which you've detailed as being a bridge near a white building with the specific letters on its side….they'll meet you there and then you can go on to the First Ward and there you can join the fight to take down the Noble within Tokyo." The two Kyushu glanced them over seeing as Guren had pointed to each of them they now knew their faces and names which pleased them greatly the group could tell.

"Good, we meet at sundown at a bridge in front of a white tower building with specific letters on its side – your leader can inform you of that one once you returned to your basecamp – we have seven with us as well. Myself, Usagi, Kuro-Usagi, Yoshi, Cho, Hebi, and Verglas. That will make the combined unit fourteen members strong. We can clear Wards twenty through four – at that point we may have to diverge from the normal route – there are some of our kind that are to brutal after the virus and became wild…we recommend not fighting them."

"We'll listen to you for instructions but that also brings up a problem – my troops don't know this city well enough by this point to avoid the black zones that you know. Is there anything you can help us with?" inquired Guren as the two Kyushu glanced to one another.

"You recall we have two humans with us – we will have to defend them as well, but….I can have Hebi show you on a map zone wise where to avoid going without one of us present – if not all of us – and that will minimize your losses. I'll have him and Cho deliver the map to you tomorrow morning. When we do that please be the only one present – we don't wish to cause commotion…." The blue haired girl, Usagi stepped forward at that.

"You need to tell your troops the names we use, and not to attack us when we start to move – otherwise we'll be fighting one another," she stated.

"Understood, now, do we have everything we need to know?" the two Kyushu once more looked at one another.

"We do, now, does the Moon Demon Company have what they need to know? We also know now what your unit you're sending our way looks like, and they know what we look like therefore, we shouldn't worry on that part. Do you need to know anything else?" asked Eye-Patch. Guren thought for a second.

"Yes, as of now, I am offering the Kyushu that assist us in the Tokyo Raid on November twentieth….a place in the Moon Demon Company as a part of their sanctuary in Shibuya." The two Kyushu stared wide eyed.

"Are you certain you wish to extend that offer?" questioned Eye-Patch, uncertainty laced his tone.

"Positive…..will you accept?" Guren asked. The white haired Kyushu thought momentarily.

"I will accept on behalf of the group – please keep in mind that may change seeing as we weren't planning on joining – I see your reason for it though, the protection we asked for is needed to a high extent….if this is how you will uphold your side of the deal then I accept." Guren stepped forward with his hand out and the white haired person took it with a firm shake.

"Best of luck to you Eye-Patch, I'll see you and your group on November twentieth," he said as he let go.

"And to you Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose….we will see you in the streets of Tokyo. Stay well." With that the two turned to leave and Guren heard one of the teenagers behind him take in a deep shuttering breath as they nearly fell over. His eyes turned to Yuu who was bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to get his bearings.

"Did they over power you?" he asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, but they are powerful…you made a good choice in asking for their help…." Guren stepped towards him as he stood straight.

"Will they betray us?" Yuu shook his head.

"The white haired one….he's honest….you can trust his words." Mika and Shinoa nodded with him and Guren smirked.

"Good, because we're going to need it."

 **{….}**

 _If you wanna fight with me – Then go ahead fight with me._

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Chapter 37 is complete we are four chapters away from completing this story. Now, here's a note to you readers.

The final update for this story is: August 14-15 this week.

It will be a mega update – three chapters, and a note to you readers is chapter 41. Please read that when you see it – you'll miss the sneak peak of Seraphim Blood 2: Ghouls & Angels if you don't.

By now you guys should know who Eye-Patch and Usagi are – even who Kuro-Usagi was – as well as Hebi, Yoshi, Cho, and Verglas. If you do know who they are, PM me don't put it in the review it'll spoil it for future readers.

Seija-Tachi in Japanese means Saints - it is also the name of the first ending song for Tokyo Ghoul. Its done by a band called "People in the Box"

Keep reading and reviewing – the final update is coming!

Well, here's your…

PREVIEW:

They were one week shy of the raid, and people were becoming tense. All of them had noticed how anxious everyone had become – even more so after Guren's announcement – but what made the small group huddled together one evening in the makeshift cafeteria nervous was the things that were coming, that sense of change that was ground shaking and impossible to ignore. They were going into Tokyo before the others, Akane would be alone to signal the beginning of the Raid and they would be paired up with the Kyushu, people they didn't know but had to trust.

"This is going to be harder than we thought huh?" asked Mitsuba.

"You have no idea."

Chapter 38: Advance


	38. Chapter 38: Advance

Chapter 38: Advance

They were one week shy of the raid, and people were becoming tense. All of them had noticed how anxious everyone had become – even more so after Guren's announcement – but what made the small group huddled together one evening in the makeshift cafeteria nervous was the things that were coming, that sense of change that was ground shaking and impossible to ignore. They were going into Tokyo before the others, Akane would be alone to signal the beginning of the Raid and they would be paired up with the Kyushu, people they didn't know but had to trust. None of them were certain of what to expect once they entered Tokyo, except for one thing – that it would be a war instead of just running in and cull the monsters within the city.

"This is going to be harder than we thought huh?" asked Mitsuba.

"You have no idea." Yuu put his head on the table in dismay.

"We're going into Tokyo ahead of the other units," said Mika as he looked at their group.

"Just because we have help from the Kyushu does that mean we're actually going to be able to do something about the mass numbers? Do we even know how many vampires are inside Tokyo?" the group looked down.

"Shigure was able to do a survey – she said close to five hundred – and there's multiple Four Horseman of John and other Kyushu according to the survey that Hebi gave us with the map which Goshi copied and handed to each group," said Kimizuki as he eyed the map in front of them.

"Wards one through four are blacked out – I guess we should take consideration of making a route around them….Yuu? Mika? Any suggestions?" tired green eyes looked at the others.

"Call me crazy but….I think Yoichi or Akane should know the way around the zones…we should have two people with us that know directions – they need to memorize the map, we need to also know where to station people in our unit. Once the Kyushu team up with us it'll be our unit that makes or breaks the Tokyo Raid," Yuu stated as he kept his head on the table, he felt a bit delirious.

"You running a fever?" the group looked to Shinoa who sat beside Yuu and was feeling of his forehead.

"Maybe….we just got out of healing during the last week, we're a week away from the twentieth….and I can't shake the ache in my body at all," he muttered a bit.

"Your warm….maybe we should go back to the tent and rest – you look pale." The group watched and Yuu sighed.

"Might as well…I'll be useless otherwise…."

Shinoa stayed with Yuu as the group remained where they were and worked on assigning details to each member of their unit. Mika frowned as he thought about the aches he had developed – his own weren't nearly as bad as Yuu's – but his Abjure gift was nowhere near as draining. However, his mind was also on the Kyushu present and what it would mean for them if they didn't get to them in time. Yuu had been correct – it was up to them and the Kyushu to make or break the Tokyo Raid.

 **{November 10** **th** **– Eleven Days until Tokyo Raid}**

"Alright, Yuu what are you concerned about?" Guren asked as he looked at the boy and Shinoa. The two had come to him with a concern relating to the events of the Tokyo Raid and he figured it meant he needed to ease their tension the best he could.

"I know I said we can trust the Kyushu….my concern is what are we supposed to do? The others are concerned that we aren't being given enough detail on our own jobs." He frowned.

"Akane is our signal, and then the lot of you are supposed to meet up with Eye-Patch's group in the twentieth ward and heading forward to meet us in the first ward. Is there something I've missed?" Guren questioned. Shinoa sighed.

"We're concerned with the number of vampires and other creatures that Shigure reported in Tokyo through the wards that we have to run through."

"You don't have to go through the black zones on the map – you'll be fine….however…..I understand your concerns. Yuu, I want you to tell Mika I'm giving you both permission to use your Seraph forms at any time you deem worthy of the power at full force, and I am also giving you permission to use your gifts at any point and the fullest ability whenever you deem it fit to use as well. Shinoa, I know you can't use anything from your heritage as of yet, but if you feel you can I want you to try," Guren stated.

"You're asking us to go full form Seraph in the middle of the raid? Is that wise? What if we lose control?" Guren smirked as he looked at the black haired boy.

"You have control over it. I've read the report Shinoa proctored of your experiences in Osaka. I even know Mika was scratched by a werewolf, that you let out your wings and attacked a vampire with a strange substance that left a scar on him and on the Noble Crowley from Shinjuku…Alkaline substance in your nails and fangs….you're a pretty dangerous creature Yuu," he said calmly. Yuu bristled at that.

"I'm not some kind of monster so don't…." Guren paused at that statement.

"You aren't a monster, and I am not calling you one. All I am saying is that you are a powerful person, you need to keep your emotions in check, and I was also stating that I know your developing habits and powers that are specific to a Seraph. I have to ask if you knew about the alkaline substances inside your body…" Guren waited and the boy locked eyes with him.

"I didn't know, I went on instinct – vampires are fearful of fallen angels – I just hoped that I could do enough damage to that vampire because he hurt Shinoa." The man thought.

"You haven't marked her?" he questioned. Both went flushed in the face and he hummed in thought.

"N-No….we just…." Guren laughed a little.

"I guess you're not ready for what it could entail?" he inquired this and watched the boy's face grow blood red.

"S-Shut up Guren! This isn't the time to be asking about….personal matters…" Guren laughed again.

"I guess you have a point Cherry boy," he said.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Guren smirked.

"Anyways, I want you to use that alkaline ability you have if you run into a few vampires. If your fangs are laced with it I can imagine that means it's what amounts to your form of venom. Bite into their necks and inject the venom, it won't affect your body but it will affect them – if a noble comes for you let them bite you, just a taste of your blood is enough to send them into a downward spiral," Guren told him. Yuu could only sigh at that and lean back against the wall they were near in an alleyway.

"You're asking a lot of Yuu and Mika you know. Doing that much will only make them weaker in the actual battle. The alkaline traces can be useful, but shouldn't be his only weapon and we don't know what Mika can do. So please consider the actions you're asking them to take…" Shinoa kept a steady glare on Guren who sighed.

"What about Asuramaru? If I'm not mistaken that sword has a blood grove on it like one of the other Black Demon Series swords we have in storage. The sword can act as a funnel for your blood – hit the creatures with it that aren't vampires, it could also work against the Nobles….." Shinoa glared.

"Nobles?" she asked. Guren sighed as he lit a cigarette.

"There's a high chance that more than just the tenth Progenitor Hans Weisberg is present. There are rumors being given to me by Hebi that he got from other ghouls and from Kuro-Usagi that a number of the Kyushu have turned to aiding the vamps in order to get human flesh….you know what that means?" Yuu felt his body internally tremble, it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Krul Tepes may have Kyushu on her side within Tokyo as well….we've never seen one fight or fought one ourselves so we have no idea how to combat one," he stated.

"True, but we do have one thing that can – yourself and Mika's Seraph forms." Yuu stared at him wide eyed.

"I can't just agree to expose us like that! We don't want to end up as lab rats! And we aren't experiments anymore – we aren't anyone's play things!" Yuu snarled. Guren shook his head.

"I said to use it as you saw fit. If you come across Kyushu surely you think that'll be a good enough reason to not watch your comrades be eaten alive." Shinoa gripped Yuu's hand and nodded to him.

"Yuu, we have to do what we can to get to Eye-Patch's group – if we don't we're running risks greater than the others – exposing yourself as a Seraphim is worth the lives of you and Mika's family isn't it?" she questioned. He stared at her.

"Of course it is! I just don't want to put any of you in danger because of what we are! I don't know how our control will manage under that kind of pressure….I'll use it if I have to but I don't want to chance becoming something that is twice as lethal as the Kyushu are." Shinoa nodded.

"You don't need to worry, the demoness can keep you in check," Guren said. Yuu looked at Shinoa and then shot Guren a heated glare.

"Don't call her that!" his eyes turned and the man dropped his cigarette. Green eyes, cold and sinister locked onto him from a bloodshot sclera and slitted pupil. He laughed just a bit as he looked the boy over before smiling and placing a hand to his head, ruffling his messy hair.

"You have control, you can do this – both of you – don't let your teammates down. Now, go speak to them about a route to take from the main high way. We'll be waiting so I'm sending you in at sunrise on November twentieth so you have time to get into the twentieth ward. From there Akane needs to position herself for her song," Guren said as he looked to Shinoa who didn't move but her eyes gave him recognition that she understood and she would keep him safe.

" _Stay safe…..you kids are my family….don't die here or lose yourselves along the way."_

 **{November 14** **th** **– Seven days until Tokyo Raid}**

Yuu and the others were going over their route within Tokyo – mapping out the quickest way to get into the twentieth ward on foot – and meet up with Eye-Patch and the others. They had six days despite the seven day count Mito had given them. They had to map out their exit routes, and make sure Kimizuki had memorized the map, but they also had be willing to give the reigns to the Kyushu and not end up turning a wrong corner. That was their biggest issue, relying on the creatures who had come to their aid. Guren's offer had been accepted, they were technically members of the Moon Demon Company, and they were returning to Shibuya with them, they would be living where the Moon Demon Company unit members lived – they would be doing a lot with them from now on – but they were still anxious.

"I know they agreed to help….but did you see what their leader looked like?" asked Kimizuki as they sat huddled in a corner of the cafeteria with cups of coffee for warmth.

"That was a mask Kimizuki, it shouldn't bother you that much…" the pink haired teen looked at Yuu who was going over the map with them – occasionally working on the exit routes amidst sipping at the coffee while the rest had stuck to green tea after the first cup. To them, it was far too strong – Kimizuki groaned as he eyed the boy who glanced in his direction.

"I don't like the vibe he gave off – you should be the most aware of darkness – you are a Black Seraphim!" he stated. Yuu rolled his eyes.

"He didn't have darkness on him….he wasn't evil…..dangerous? Yes, without a doubt….but he isn't evil….atop that he's….his soul is still very pure….he's been through hell…similar to my own but he's not a monster and you can trust him."

"Are you positive?" asked Akane.

"They aren't exactly like what you're thinking….I could tell that those two were very close – probably in a relationship – they spoke like people, they looked like people, they acted like humans who had been put through a lot. They weren't grotesque looking beasts like we were expecting….doesn't that tell you that the Kyushu have feelings too? That they just want to live like us? Is that so wrong?" most of them flinched as they thought about it.

"Never thought I'd hear that from someone who was taken by the vampires and ended up losing most of their family to them," stated a voice. The group looked to see Goshi standing beside Yuu who only gave him a long look.

"The Kyushu aren't like the vampires – they seem to have a conscious to them – the blood sucking leeches can just f…." Goshi laughed.

"God I forgot how morbid you can be. That's not the kind of language an angel should be using," he said. Yuu shot him a withering glare.

"I am a _fallen angel_ – I can cuss all I want damn it." Goshi laughed again.

"You really are something else…so….I heard you were talking about Eye-Patch and the others," Goshi stated as the group continued their work.

"Some of the others don't think they're safe to be around…" the man shrugged as he sat down and made himself a cup of black coffee.

"Personally, I admire their resolve to survive – the lot of them could have just given up and died – but they've stayed together and stayed strong. Kind of like our gang of demon weapon wielding humans….well counting you, Mika, and Shinoa it's a few half-humans too, but still I would trust them," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yuu keeps saying that but…..they eat humans normally don't they?" Goshi looked at Mitsuba.

"I think if you want to be wary of them then you should be, but if you want to consider it from Yuu's point of view…..he's seeing them as they truthfully are – people just wanting to exist and live like the rest of us – he's pretty trust worthy if you think about it…after all he is a Seraphim…" the others looked at Yuu and Mika who had zoned out of the conversation to work on the map while the others spoke to Goshi.

"Yuu mentioned that white haired one still had a pure soul even though he'd gone through a lot….does that…play into what he and Mika are?" asked Yoichi as he glanced at the two.

"It would…..Seraphims were created to pass judgment – old documents say they can look into the eyes of someone and see the sins of the most vile nature on their souls – Yuu probably can see more than he lets on and Mika as well….the things they don't say to all of us is because they don't want us to fear the world any more than we already do." Shinoa and Mitsuba glanced towards the two brothers.

"That's understandable….but I don't think we shouldn't trust the Kyushu who've gone out of their way to help us," Akane stated. The group hummed in thought. It was time to lay childish fears aside. They weren't children anymore – they hadn't been the second they picked up a weapon and put on the Moon Demon Company's uniform – now they had to put their faith in the Kyushu and their comrades.

 **{Twentieth Ward: 11:45pm}**

"Hey! Eye-Patch? The others are getting anxious," called the blue haired girl from behind his shoulder.

"I know…six days…Usagi? Did I make the right choices?" the girl frowned as she settled next to him as he remained seated at the edge of the roof on the building to keep an eye on the faint activity in the streets.

"Considering what could have happened if we had said no….yes I think you did…." She peered over the side of the building.

"They're getting antsy too…." The white haired Kyushu looked to the blue haired girl next to him.

"Should we tell the Lieutenant Colonel about it?" she inquired. He nodded.

"I'll head over in the morning when they're less active. After that we'll take to preparing the others…Usagi I need you to get Cho and Verglas prepared for this. I'll handle Yoshi." The girl sighed.

"Hebi can handle his girl, I will take care of Hin….I mean Cho," she stated frustrated over her near slip up.

"Three years and you still slip up….that's fine….it's understandable…" the blue haired Kyushu leaned forward as she tugged down the mask and pressed a probing kiss to the white haired boy's lips. She pulled back and pressed their foreheads together before closing her eyes as a hand caressed her cheek.

"We've been together for four years now…don't die on me Eye-Patch you got that?" she asked.

"Of course I wouldn't…." she leaned back a bit to see his face and tugged the mask back up before looking at his one visible eye.

"Let's hunt before you go to the humans," she stood and tugged on the black rabbit-looking riot mask.

"Naturally, we wouldn't want to spook them would we?" the girl sighed.

"You idiot….well….at least your my idiot if you have to be one," she stated. The white haired Kyushu smiled faintly under the mask.

"As always." With that the two of them leapt from roof top to the ground to begin their hunt.

 **{November 15** **th** **– five days until Tokyo Raid}**

Guren and his unit were discussing a few of the routes with Shinoa's unit before sending them in on sunrise of November twentieth just within a tent on the western area of their little camp that had gotten recent reports of other units from Shibuya and Shinjuku were circling the city to prepare for the raid. Shinya was in charge of the north while Guren's team was the south, Hiroto Koutarou was the west, and a woman named Haruka Hanamiya was taking charge of the east. Shinoa's unit would be the single invasive unit and they would wait for Akane's signal to begin their attack and had also been given descriptions of Eye-Patch and his group so they would not attack them. It was as Guren gave them the details of the other units that the sound of someone quietly landing beside the tent caught their attention and a gentle crunch of footsteps on the snow was heard before they froze, preparing for an attack only to have a pale black nailed hand come in and wave. Guren put a hand up for them to drop their guard.

"Come in." the person entered and they stared when they realized it was none other than Eye-Patch himself.

"I see your militia is preparing. I overheard that the others here with you besides your unit are going to be the only team we have to locate and assist in order to get to the center zone where the vampire Noble is," said the Kyushu.

"Correct, we figured it was better than debating the chances of another unit not trusting you and opening fire." The other laughed a little.

"Ordinary bullets and weapons won't work on us – our skin is pretty tough," Eye-Patch stated.

"So, why are you here?" a silvery-brown eye looked to the black haired boy with bright emerald eyes. He turned his attention to him.

"The vampires are getting antsy. They know you're here and they know somethings about to go down," the white haired Kyushu said to Yuu directly.

"The vamps know? How many?" the masked person tilted his head as if to think.

"I would say all of them – Hans Weisberg has at least eight hundred vampires at his disposal – if Krul Tepes hasn't sent more. And before you ask, we've had an encounter with this man before two years after the virus broke out in twenty-eighteen during the month of August. We survived, not without wounds, and even managed to nick a few weapons off the vampires in order to help our human friends defend themselves better. That being said….the vampires are preparing for war," Eye-Patch stated in a calm tone.

"War huh? Did it go well when you came after them?" asked Kimizuki.

"Not quite….they attacked us….we defended our turf as we said we would. However, I would guess that the group would at best attack at night fall when you are planning on entering the city. Cho and Hebi disabled one of their traps earlier this morning and dealt with the vampires they found swiftly….there are two less for you to worry about." Guren eyed the Kyushu momentarily.

"I got to ask this….you're a combative tactician correct? What do you recommend we do? About our unit we're sending in?" he questioned the figure and the white haired Kyushu looked at the other teenagers.

"Don't hold back because it won't be just vampires present. I recommend you go in swinging and go full force. Use all the power you can and get rid of the monsters that they'll send to stop you. Chimera and werewolves are on their side as well as a few of the remaining Kyushu in Tokyo – I know I have already requested a lot but I request one more thing…." The others paused.

"What is it that you need?" inquired Sayuri.

"Several of our friends are missing – others we haven't found since the virus broke out – we don't know if they are alive or dead still….I'm asking you not to kill them if they respond to the names I've written down on a list next to pictures of them…..try to subdue them and bring them in so I can see if they will wake up and remember who we are…." The others once more stared.

"Why? They're probably dead or wild," said Goshi.

"Because they're family….we may not be related by blood….but the manager said we were all family and we are…we've been through a lot of trials together so please….let us find our family." The Kyushu bowed respectfully and the group took in his words. Yuu and Mika looked to one another before nodding.

"I'll look for your family members – Guren can issue an alert for the names – it'll take longer but we can do it if we try….your risking a lot to help us bring Tokyo back to the human's hands when we've hunted you in the past….I understand why you're asking…and I'll gladly help," Yuu said. The Kyushu stood straight and looked at them in surprise.

"Why?" Mika looked to the person.

"Because myself, and the others on this unit aren't related – but we're family too – we've been through a lot….that's why we'll help you find your family," Mika told him. The Kyushu nodded.

"Thank you….I have the list here….now, is there anything you need? Information? Anything of the sorts and I can try to answer." The Kyushu was bartering information, but it was a fairly reasonable thing to do – they needed to anchor themselves into the Moon Demon Company as soundly as possible – otherwise survival wasn't as guaranteed and after four years, they needed that assurance.

"How old is everyone in your group?" asked Goshi. The Kyushu paused.

"I'm almost nineteen, as is Yoshi, Hebi and Verglas are twenty one, Usagi is the same age as I am, her brother is eighteen in January, and Cho is just now fifteen." The entire group looked shocked, gobsmacked.

"What? Then all of you are kids! How the hell did you survive out there this long?" asked Mito.

"Usagi, Kuro-Usagi, myself, Cho, and Hebi are Kyushu….its instinctual." Guren looked him over.

"I noticed that time we met on the bridge that you have a cut in the back of your clothes – you're wearing a battle suit under the shirt and half-pants your wearing that's skin tight….designed for someone whose fast and was made for some form of weaponry….what's with the cut in your clothes being just above your hips?" he questioned with folded arms. The Kyushu shrugged.

"One of my friends designed it for me during a point where we were fighting a lot and I had to use an internal weapon for long periods of time….we tended to tear through a lot of clothing…so….we just made it to appear this way so I wasn't ripping my clothes up….it's kind of silly personally but…it works…" it seemed to be a slightly unsure answer to an odd question but Guren smiled.

"Well, aren't you an honest one….alright….what about the mask? Why do all of you wear masks?" he questioned.

"It's to keep our identities safe…from the people who used to hunt us and now the vampires." Sayuri looked him over.

"Can we see your face? We aren't enemies," she stated. The Kyushu glanced to the side.

"I'd prefer it if we waited on that. It has nothing to do with trust, I just would prefer it." They nodded.

"Alright….how about your real name?" the boy paused. It seemed so insane to call him a boy – he was just a child like the others, and one of them was younger that Yuu and the others – but this person seemed nothing short of prepared for the fight ahead, as if he had been through the ringer before and come out alive and partly intact. It seemed almost absurd for someone that young to even have to fight, but Guren understood just like everyone else did.

"My name? I guess I can give you that…" the group nodded.

"We haven't told you the names of our unit we're sending in either," Guren stated. The Kyushu looked at the others.

"I'm Shinoa Hiragi, the leader of the unit. It's nice to meet you." Shinoa reached out for his hand and shook it as Yuu came up beside her.

"Nice to meet your personally Miss Hiragi…but I suspect Shinoa is fine?" she nodded to the question.

"I'm Yuuichiro Hyakuya…it's nice to actually get to talk to the people who are helping us," he said. The Kyushu looked stunned as he shook his hand.

"People? You actually think of us as people?" the boy shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I? You just want to live like we do – you can't help that your bodies can't take in anything else – and you have feelings too….your just as human as I am." The Kyushu seemed unnaturally touched.

"Thank you…what are the rest of your names?" he looked to the others.

"I'm Mikaela Hyakuya, most people call me Mika."

"Akane Hyakuya, I'm Yuu and Mika's sister, thanks for helping us," she said.

"Yoichi Saotome." A silvery-brown eye locked onto the remaining people.

"Mitsuba Sangu, thanks for the help." The last person.

"Shiho Kimizuki….people call me by my last name….thanks for being so helpful to us," he said. The Kyushu smiled as he stepped back. His visible eye looked at the others in questioning as they smiled and he could only be appreciative of the group. It was remarkable he thought – that the black haired boy had said the things he'd thought for so long of the Kyushu – and it gave him hope.

"My name is Kaneki Ken…I'm glad to have helped you so much and I look forward to working with you in the future." There was hope for once, and they all could feel it – things were about to get rough, but they were strong – and they wouldn't run away from this world's wicked chaos, instead, they would face it.

 **{…}**

 _Cos all I wanna do is help you man, you will be the death of me -The power of our army has been cut with a scythe…._

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Well, there's 38. We are two chapters away from the end of the story. Then please go to this title:

 **Seraphim Blood: Re-Ghoul**

When chapter 25 of that story is done – the next story will begin!

Also, I know I promised a mega update, but tomorrow you will have both chapter 39, 40, & 41\. We've had a family emergency come up and everything's gone insane. Oh, Chapter 10 of Re-Ghoul should be up too, Chapters 11, 12, & 13 will be up soon after. I did say August 14-15 so expect the rest to be up tomorrow guys. Sorry for the long wait.

Anyways, what a chapter huh? Things are going on aren't they? Well, please review! I love it when you guys do that! Looking forward to the next chapter.

Here's your...

PREVIEW:

One day, that was all they had and everyone was feeling the tension. Walking brisker than normal, talking in hushed tones – it had gotten worse as the days dwindled and now it was toppling over onto them like bricks – but they were all surprisingly calm. The white haired Kyushu now given an actual name had come by once more before vanishing into Tokyo two days ago, but that only meant one thing – the vampires were getting worse.

"Tokyo is officially going to be a warzone, worse than Shinjuku was two months ago….can everyone here handle it?" asked Guren as he looked at the teenagers.

"We're soldiers, we can handle this…don't let our age fool you…we aren't rookies." The man smiled a bit.

"No, you most certainly are not."

Chapter 39: Tokyo


	39. Chapter 39: Tokyo

Chapter 39: Tokyo

 **{November 19** **th** **– one day until Tokyo Raid: 5:56am}**

One day, that was all they had and everyone was feeling the tension. Walking brisker than normal, talking in hushed tones – it had gotten worse as the days dwindled and now it was toppling over onto them like bricks – but they were all surprisingly calm. The white haired Kyushu now given an actual name had come by once more before vanishing into Tokyo two days ago, but that only meant one thing – the vampires were getting worse. It sent a chill down most of their spines to think that not only were the vampires aware of their presences, but they were preparing to fight them.

"Tokyo is officially going to be a warzone, worse than Shinjuku was two months ago….can everyone here handle it?" asked Guren as he looked at the teenagers.

"We're soldiers, we can handle this…don't let our age fool you…we aren't rookies." The man smiled a bit.

"No, you most certainly are not." Mika looked at the man.

"But because they know we're here….we no longer have the element of surprise like you had hoped," he stated.

"Correct, so now it's up to the seven of you to get the hell in there so we can mop the streets with those blood suckers….however, Eye-Patch and his group are trying to clean up a bit for us." The group blinked.

"Their feeding aren't they?" asked Shinoa as Yuu gave Guren a look that told him he was thinking the same thing as the girl beside him.

"They are….I wouldn't doubt that they're preparing for a full scale war. The Kyushu aren't going to take this lightly and we shouldn't either. Now, you all know your routes, what your jobs are, and what you have to do once you meet up with the Kyushu right?" they nodded.

"We know our jobs so don't worry about that," said Kimizuki.

"What about Kaneki's family that's missing?" Guren looked to Yoichi.

"I've alerted the other teams to be on the lookout for people matching their descriptions and names. Hopefully everything will go smoothly and we can capture the Kyushu rather than kill them because only he and his comrades will actually know them by a glance if they've changed at all," he stated.

"He wasn't willing to show us his face but he told us his name…why?" Guren looked at Mitsuba who was holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

"As a sign of trust…he gave us details about himself because he wants us to trust him and the others….and because of what Yuu said to him," he explained. The group blinked in surprise.

"Because of what he said?" questioned Yoichi.

"Yuu told him something genuine, called him a person, treated him like a normal person and thanked him for his help as you all did – you all have done something to help build his trust in us – but what Yuu said about how he saw the Kyushu was the ultimate form of giving trust to them. If he trusts none of us but Yuu then we've gained a very valuable ally," he told them.

"I was just being sincere – I wasn't trying to persuade him into joining us or convince him to hand over his trust to us – the only thing I wanted was for him to know that not everyone saw them as monsters." Guren smiled.

"And that is something he's seen in you and Mika from the get go – that boy is special – he sees things in others that most wouldn't….I'm willing to bet he has a gift and it's the matured form of Empathy like Mitsuba has in a small dose. Kaneki Ken is an Empathic more than likely," the Lieutenant Colonel informed them.

"An Empathic? Really? Are you sure?" asked Mitsuba.

"Positive, did you not take note in how he looked at all of you? How he reacted to each of you since meeting you the first time? How about the fact that he regarded Yuu and Mika first and foremost? It's because they're gifts are strong, he regarded Yoichi as well because his Sentry gift as grown….he was hyper aware of your intention and things about you that you didn't realize you were showing."

"That's slightly frightening and also remarkable," stated Akane.

"To think that Kyushu too can have gifts too is something else….they're more like us than we thought…" Yuu looked to Guren.

"Tomorrow morning we're leaving at dawn right? We have today to prepare what we'll need correct?" he questioned. Guren nodded.

"Naturally, now, go and get yourselves something to eat, and don't overdo yourselves…I want you all well rested because you have a long walk tomorrow."

"Right!" they said.

 **{Moon Demon Company Campsite: 2:34pm}**

Mika watched his brother as he slammed his fist into a wall and let out a sharp pant of breath. Lately the boy had been tense and acting as if something was bothering him, and naturally Mika worried, but he could also feel the creeping chill of danger in the distance. It was going to take a long time but it would come and then it would be different, dangerous, and it would shatter something about their lives. But the scent of death was not attached to it for some strange reason.

"Yuu…" Mika reached out and his brother shifted away from his touch.

"Don't touch me…." The boy stared in confusion.

"Listen to me this isn't anything to get worked up about don't…" his hand was smacked away as he tried to reach for him again.

"Mika…fuck off!" the blonde flinched. This wasn't like his brother at all and it unnerved him to some extent.

"Don't let it control you….I know why your feeling this way – you also have neglected the very thing you were supposed to do with the Psychometric gift – you have to drink blood Yuu! It can't be helped and I know that…" an emerald eye locked onto him, the pupil turned into a slit right before his very eyes as the sclera went bloodshot.

"I…..am not….." a sharp hiss left him that displayed elongated canines. Mika felt his eyes grow wide.

"Yuu! Look at you! What are you doing? You need help your hurting yourself again and…" his hand was smacked away.

"I said don't….touch me…." Mika gulped as he stepped forward.

"Then let me help you," he stated. The boy locked eyes with him.

"Get out of here Mika! I don't want your help!" the other looked at him in disbelief.

"The hell?! You are getting my help whether I have to force the blood down your throat or not!"

Yuu had no time to argue as the blonde jerked his sleeve up and used his own nails to cut into his arm. Mika watched the boy back away, clutching at his head as he fought himself. If he were to be honest it was a depressing scene to watch his own brother battle with his instincts but in a short amount of time those emerald eyes locked onto him in a hazed look as they turned electric green and he was pinned to the wall as the boy lapped up the blood running down his arm. Mika felt guilty for pushing him as he felt sharp teeth sink into the flesh at his arm, but he knew there was no choice. Twice a month was how much of it they'd need after several months of feeding at least three times a week and even then it would take time. He felt hot breath against his now chilled skin as his brother laved the cut and he watched it seal up before the boy dropped to the ground on his knees clutching the snow as he kept his eyes off of his brother.

"Yuu, it's okay – I don't mind helping you out – I know that you've been feeding off of Shinoa because she didn't want to spook others if you needed blood….but…you don't have to be ashamed or…" the boy punched him. Mika fell backwards as the other stayed put before dropping his arm and punching the ground.

"What the fuck did I ever do? Huh? What did any of us do to deserve this? Did we do something so horrible we deserved punishment? None of us asked for this shit to happen so why? Why…." Tears dropped onto the snow, melting it down a bit. Mika sat himself up and reached forward while the other jerked away from him.

"You aren't grieving because of the things you have to do….are you? It's the Seraph inside of you….isn't it?" the boy reached up and clutched the front of his coat as if he was grasping his chest in pain.

"We're fallen Mika…we're damned….we've done something to deserve this haven't we? Otherwise it's senseless….." Mika watched him.

"Our ancestors did something to deserve this – not us – we're just paying for someone's mistakes…we have to shoulder these things though or we'll lose everything. We've been chosen for a reason Yuu…it's because of who we are….despite all the hell we've gone through we're still kind hearted aren't we?" he asked. Yuu glanced to him from his bangs.

"We're holding onto our humanity by a thread Mika…its getting thinner by the day….I don't believe in things happening without a purpose….but it's getting harder and harder to see what the real purpose is….we're thrown in the fire, lost in the flame…can we rise from the ashes? Are we….is humanity a phoenix or a snake in the coals?"

Mika moved forward and pulled the other into a hug – sometimes he knew that the other needed this comfort – they all did because the war, this world in its sorry state, was tearing them down, ripping them apart, leaving them for dead and they were struggling, fighting, biting down to make it feel better – but they were still breaking. He placed a gentle hand into black messy hair and took a deep breath as he felt the other rest his head against his chest, pressed to where he was still facing the ground. He felt a small brush against his arm and looked to see black wings splayed out against the other's back – the feathers ruffled in agitation.

"You don't have to be afraid of who you are Yuu – if you do fear it…what is going to become of you? Your stronger than these things….a trial is only a means of seeing how much you have grown…your strong," Mika said.

"No Mika….none of us are really strong….we're just insubstantial creatures….we're too stubborn to give up in our own pride…we commit sins every day….we're struggling to stand back up after we've had our bodies stolen, after we've had our hearts broken and our souls crushed….it's a nightmare we aren't waking up from yet…." Mika looked at him.

"Then when? Do we wake up?" the boy felt tears continue to fall.

"When this war ends….and everyone can genuinely smile again…maybe then we can wake up."

 **{Moon Demon Company Campsite: 4:44pm}**

Shinoa dragged Yuu back to their tent in the afternoon – the sky overcast stormy sea gray in color – and locked the front of the tent before shoving him down against the cot before she shrugged out of her coat and uniform jacket as she turned the heater on and set to undoing his coat and jacket before tossing it on a chair where hers was as she pushed him back against the cot and kissed him harshly. Yuu gripped her shoulders and the girl sighed as she broke the kiss with a bite before jerking at his shirt causing him to pause as he looked at the girl. The sclera of her eyes were turning lavender colored and her pupils were changing to slits. Yuu gripped her shoulders again and sat up.

"Shinoa…stop…" the girl kissed him again, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood before sliding her hands into his hair as he relented for the time being. The girl continued kissing him despite the blood that had pooled between their mouths. She leaned back and slid to kiss his throat, biting at the exposed skin before moving down.

The girl rested her hands on his sides until she kissed him again, being settled half up and leaned over him – it was then that he felt her hands on the buckle of his bet and he stilled – amethyst eyes looked to him as he stared at the girl. Without question the girl was being controlled by something her demonic bloodline had. She smirked against his lips as she undid the belt and hooked her fingers into the waistline of his pants. Yuu shoved her back at that and she stared at him as he saw the girl glare at him and he glared back, changing his eyes as he did so and the girl stilled in horror.

"Shinoa! Wake up!" he snapped. Her face went from her hate of him keeping her from what he knew she had in mind to being calm, pale even, and her eyes welled with tears.

"Yuu I…" he relaxed just a bit as she felt tears slide down her face.

"Shinoa, look at me okay? You need to keep yourself calm – did you even realize what you were doing?" he asked as she looked him over.

"Oh God I'm so sorry I…" he reached for her and placed a hand on hers as he pulled her hands from her eyes and cupped her face.

"I'm not mad at you – just talk to me – and I understand what was happening Shinoa but I need you to tell me why," he stated. She bit her lip.

"Demonic urges….my sister started with this and then she…." Yuu looked her over.

"Do you know what I can do to help you?" he asked as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"I just tried too…" he looked to her.

"Do you honestly think that if it was something that would help you I would stop you Shinoa? Even if it takes something away from me….if you aren't crying and in pain then I'll happily give up something of myself," he told her and she wiped her eyes slowly.

"Mark me…" Yu blinked at her statement.

"How can that help? You have to speak to me Shinoa…" the girl moved closer until she was against him again, in his arms as she reached up and looking into his eyes.

They were calm, always when he looked to her – there was hardly a time she could count where they weren't calm – his eyes had been a thing of fear, and then something that she had become curious about, she had felt that sensation of curiosity grow into a friendship-like affection, and then she had fallen in love with the boy before her, and those piercing eyes that saw into her heart and soul and showed her something that still stunned her – the understanding, the compassion and tender affection so many lacked in their world. He had all those things, and here he was once more willing to do all he could to help her.

"If you mark me….I'm claimed…not my body but me as a whole….it…it'll keep me with you…." he looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what that'll do to you…" he said as she pulled him closer.

"Please….keep me with you…."

Yuu could only give her a soft nod before she moved her shirt out of the way of her shoulder as she prepared for the pain of the bite. In a matter of seconds sharp teeth sunk into her tender flesh and she made a muffled yelp of pain as he pulled her closer, tangling his fingers in her hair that had been pulled down as he leaned over her and pain continued to rip through her shoulder and spread outwards as she was laid down and he pinned her, a single swallow of blood and she gasped in shock as a near electrical spark went through her veins and she felt his fangs scrape against the wound, drawing more blood before lapping at the blood. She wrapped her arms around him and knotted her fingers into his hair as he returned to the bite and sunk his teeth back down causing her to flinch as she hooked her knee against his hip and closed her eyes as the room around her seemed to tilt in an unnatural way and she kept her mind focused on the burning in her veins.

It was hours later that Shinoa woke up curled in Yuu's arms. She glanced at him and flinched when pain spread through her shoulder again. Shinoa's eyes looked up at Yuu who now was fast asleep and nuzzling her hair as she placed a hand to his chest. She felt no different, but for some reason if she closed her eyes and focused she felt something different there in the back of her mind – as if he was there as well, separated by a thin sheet of glass and they could see each other and hear one another but not touch. It was odd, but she felt him there, within her mind and in her heart, as if his presence enveloped her as he did physically right then. She smiled and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

 **{November 20** **th** **4:55am: Day of Tokyo Raid}**

"The sun is coming up soon, what are you doing sitting down here?" silvery-brown eyes looked up at the blonde with brown eyes that was his friend.

"I'm enjoying the bit of peace we'll have before sunset," Kaneki said as he glanced at the other.

"Understandable….man…..can you believe it's been four years already?" he smiled a bit fondly at that as he watched the other fix a cup of coffee for himself.

"Seems as if time has just passed us by….we've grown up though….we were fifteen when this happened…its different now isn't it?" he inquired to his friend who sat down while he remained standing behind the counter.

"The world we knew is long gone, you guys have actually had peace despite the vamps, and now we're getting to go back into civilization, around people again, and we're joining a faction that can help us kick blood sucker ass!" Kaneki laughed a little.

"You never seem to change – that's a good thing – all of us have had to change…so…did the riot gear work out for you?" Kaneki asked his friend and the other nodded.

"Hell yea! CCG riot gear rocks! It's easy to move in too! And warm so I'll be good…we got some for Ki too so it's great!" Kaneki watched his friend babble and hoped that they were all alive after today.

They had all changed over the last four years, out of all of them Kaneki himself might have been the one who changed the most. As if it was nothing but a passing idealistic dream that the world would right itself and maybe they could reopen the shop – that the world would be peaceful and things would return to normal – but here they were four years down the road, joining up with the Moon Demon Company so they could destroy more vampires, whom had now become a primary food source for their group. He narrowed his eyes, he'd heard the stories of the others who'd sided with the vampires in exchange for human flesh and found himself repulsed. At someone's beck-and-call was not his style, according to those around him, he was far too strong willed, free spirited, predatory, and territorial to just let someone walk over him like that. Those traits had grown in these four years, and had also gotten stronger when he became involved with a certain blue haired girl of whom he dearly loved.

"I'm glad things are setting up well….just remember to stay on your toes. The others are coming at sundown – we should also be prepared to move out when we hear the song," he said as he took another sip of the coffee in his hand.

"Yea…Kaneki? Can we do this? Are we making the right choice?" his blonde friend asked. He looked at the boy.

"I keep asking myself that but….I think we can do it. At this point we don't have a choice." The boy – he needed to think differently now that they were almost nineteen years old – sighed and glanced him over.

"Dawning the battle suit again? And the mask?" he inquired. Kaneki smiled.

"I am, you and the others should remember to dress how we normally do when we go into a raid zone whether we're the ones planning it or not. Your riot gear is important so you and Ki can go ahead and get that ready. I need to go check on her…she's anxious so is Hina…" with that Kaneki walked up the stairs and the blonde smiled.

"I gotta say….you're quite the remarkable leader for not being one Kaneki." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

 **{November 20** **th** **5:01am – main highway of Tokyo City}**

Guren looked the group of seven over. Well rested, given a few supplies, weapons at their sides or stored away in some object so not to be obstructive, and bundled up to where they would stay warm for the most part. He sighed, until tonight he wouldn't know their fates – until he heard Akane singing he wouldn't hear if they had survived or not – therefore he kept a stiff upper lip and took a deep breath.

"Alright you brats, this is the start of it all – we'll be waiting for you at sunset to give the signal – be swift and silent as mice got it?" he asked. The others nodded.

"We'll be fine Guren, and don't worry, we'll make it without a hitch!" he smiled as he looked into two pairs of eyes, one emerald and the other sapphire.

"You better! I don't want you letting Eye-Patch down. They said they'd wait for the signal and move out from their hide out. So be ready for the music to start the party," he said. The others looked him over.

"We'll see you soon." Guren smiled.

"I know, so get going we're wasting daylight out here. And I wish you all the best – now go kick some monster tails!"

"RIGHT!"

Guren watched them leave with anxiety in his system. Letting them wander in like he was had been a hard choice for him – despite his efforts he was concerned about the damn brats – and he had actually prayed this morning that things would go smoothly. He sighed as he heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see a black clad, masked figure with white hair standing next to Sayuri who was watching him closely. He turned his attention to the boy as the other unit got further away from them. Once Guren was certain the others were out of shot the Kyushu and the Lieutenant Colonel looked to one another in regards before the white haired boy sighed.

"We're waiting on your signal sir….once we hear it we'll be moving out and meeting your group at the old CCG building at the bridge there. You can't miss it, even with the power down in the city it'll be clear," Kaneki said.

"Good, by the way…we're turning on the lights – you'd be surprised how much that'll help us." Guren watched the boy nod.

"Well, it's been about two years since we've seen any part of Tokyo light up so it'll be nice. If only it weren't during a raid and in the middle of a warzone….well…its fine…I'm looking forward to working with your unit you've sent in," the masked Kyushu stated.

"I see….and your group? Are they prepared?" Kaneki nodded.

"Ready and waiting….just need to hear your signal and we'll come running in that direction. You did tell your unit what the letters of the building are correct?" he inquired. The man nodded.

"The CCG HQ….oh Eye-Patch, I found out something interesting that I think you should know," Guren stated. The boy looked up to him.

"What is it?" there was a tint of hopefulness and also a glimmer of fear. He looked him over.

"Apparently…..the CCG had more than just a tiny handful of surviving members – they've seemed to have moved to the Kanazawa region but are keeping a close eye on us. The bad news is they still are in operation but I'm not sure how many of them there are," Guren informed him of this and the boy momentarily stilled.

"The CCG murdered members of my family….and they will kill your units if they can just because you associated with us – I apologize for getting you involved." The man laughed.

"I'm fine with working with Kyushu….doesn't bother me one bit. If they want to fight us go ahead and let them – they'll be wiped out before they know it. Your family is part of our family…..we protect our own," Guren stated.

"Thank you…well….I just wanted to do a once over check on all of you and the unit you've sent in before returning to the others. Thank you for all your help and we will be seeing you soon Lieutenant Colonel." With that the Kyushu walked away and Guren smiled.

"See you later Eye-Patch!" Sayuri came up to him and he smiled.

"Are you still certain about this sir?" Guren shrugged.

"Of course I am – the kids have stuck their necks out for us – Yuu and the others are going to kick some ass for us in the city and then Akane is going to give the opening cue for the big performance….so long as they don't get themselves killed we're peachy," he said. Sayuri smiled softly.

"Alright then…..I trust your judgment." He looked her over.

"Hey Sayuri? Can I ask you a question about the boys?" he inquired. The woman smiled again.

"What is it Guren?" he sighed and looked her over.

"Did I do the right things? In raising them?" he asked. She stared momentarily before coming closer to him. Guren watched her as she stood in front of him with a sincere smile on her face that made him feel weak in the knees almost.

"You did wonderfully with both Yuu and Mika – Guren both those boys are strong, their loyal, honest, kind, understanding, empathetic to others, and are aren't afraid to put all they have on the line for those they love. You raised them right." The man sighed as he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for telling me that….I get worried about them you know? I keep wondering if there's something I should have changed or not….but I know I made a grave mistake in Shinjuku with Yuu's body….." Sayuri frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I gave him those pills, did you forget what they did to him? I felt horrible for hurting him like that – I could have gotten everyone killed and it would have been his hands stained in blood – Yuu is strong Sayuri, stronger than most can imagine, but certain things will push him to the breaking point and when he snaps….we lose who we know to something carnal and feral. There's a side of him that is vengeful and dangerous….but if he loses someone he loves because of his own doings? It would kill him….Mika too…." Sayuri eyed him.

"Yuu forgave you for that already so why are you…." he looked at the woman.

"No, you don't understand Sayuri…..his…..both of them are on a wire so to speak….if it breaks they'll toss aside their humanity for the sake of keeping those they love safe…I don't want them to lose their humanity…." Sayuri moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and Guren accepted her hug.

"They won't forsake their humanity – they have people to love and protect that need them by their sides – and because of that we don't need to fear about them losing their humanity….they aren't going anywhere Guren," she promised.

"Thank you Sayuri…"

" _ **I think it's time you were happy too Guren…..Yuu and Mika and Akane would be happy for you….don't hold back because of me….I love you and I want you happy so stay strong and….be happy."**_ Guren heard the voice of someone he cared for and smiled as he looked down at Sayuri as she hugged him and he returned it soon after, surprising the petite brunette woman before closing his eyes.

" _Thank you Mahiru….I needed to know that…so thank you…"_

 **{….}**

 _And if we lose you to them we may never survive. You can leave but you must first believe…_

 **{…}**

Author's Note: Okay, its 2:40am, and I am exhausted, but I promised an update. So here is the second half of that four part update. There is one more chapter left before notes and previews.

Re-Ghoul full update will be posted on August 15-16 due to previously mentioned family situation. This story is almost done *tears* I'm glad I'm doing a sequel.

Love you guys!

Here's your….

PREVIEW:

Tokyo, brought back memories from Osaka, and Shinjuku. It took them back to what felt like one hundred nights of cold air and black silken starry skies, drifts of snow, the crackle of old glass under their feet, and the brush and howl of the wind through the abandoned city brought back a lot of things. But it was worth it because they had to only make it to sundown and get Akane up to where she could send the signal, then the Moon Demon Company and a band of creatures from within Tokyo would team up to take down the Noble vampire and reclaim Tokyo.

"Well, here we are…this is the beginning of the next step. Is everyone ready?"

" _I'll devour you….."_

Chapter 40: Hyakuya


	40. Chapter 40: Hyakuya

Chapter 40: Hyakuya

 **{November 20** **th** **2020, 5:30am – Within Western Tokyo District}**

Tokyo, brought back memories from Osaka, and Shinjuku. It took them back to what felt like one hundred nights of cold air and black silken starry skies, drifts of snow, the crackle of old glass under their feet, and the brush and howl of the wind through the abandoned city brought back a lot of things. But it was worth it because they had to only make it to sundown and get Akane up to where she could send the signal, then the Moon Demon Company and a band of creatures from within Tokyo would team up to take down the Noble vampire and reclaim Tokyo. However, that left them with a few trials still ahead of them the group of seven, now deeper within Tokyo than they had been an hour ago were starting to feel the tension.

"Well, here we are…this is the beginning of the next step. Is everyone ready?" the group nodded as the crept their way around corners in the city hoping to avoid the beasts that were prowling the streets.

"This early on in the morning some of the monsters won't be out right?" asked Akane as she walked steadily with the group.

"No some of them shouldn't be, the vampires are probably preparing for the fight and resting – let's just hope none of the creatures with them are Kyushu – atop that Akane have you even decided what song to use?" the brunette bit her lip.

"I have a few in mind, I'll decide on one when I get up there based on the energy waves I get from the units. There are really only two I can think of that would be useful and not dampen their spirits but I can't be sure until I can feel the energy waves," she answered. The group nodded.

"Sonnet is a really sensitive gift isn't it?" she cast a look to Yoichi.

"It is….without the right energy waves for it to move on from people the wrong song can easily cause chaos instead of the intended effect. If I sang the first one I had in mind without knowing what the energy was like and it was wrong I could harm the units rather than help them," Akane explained.

"All gifts have conditions that have to be met. Even a Sentry gift relies on the inner strength of the person to project the shield they use to guard themselves internally and expel it to protect others. Psychometric gifts require a cost depending on what you copied off of." Kimizuki eyed Yuu and Mika momentarily.

"Okay, say if you copied off a ghost? Just for instance?" he inquired. Mika glanced at him.

"It takes half your lifespan. If you copy off a werewolf you have to uphold a moderate transformation during full moons, and like with us if you copied off a vampire you have to drink blood eventually to sustain your body." The group paused as they heard a loud crackle and ducked into an abandoned building. When nothing came Mitsuba looked at the two boys.

"Okay, what about Naturopathy and Abjure? I know that they heal the users too but…" Mika looked at his girlfriend.

"Mine binds me here as does Yuu's – honestly? It just makes us a bitch to kill – as does the Seraphic bloodline….but those two healing gifts take away the user's ability to age and die…it's the cost you pay…." Mika heard a haggard sigh from his brother.

"And it sucks…but it's important for any of you to know that all of you who have or will develop gifts will at some point may very well have a heavy cost on you at some point…sometimes their little things and then at other times they're destructive," Yuu said as he peeked over the windowsill to see a shadow. He ducked down again and the group was met with the foul stench of decay and blood as a werewolf walked dragging a human corpse down the street.

"Damn….how are we going to avoid that thing? It's massive!" muttered Shinoa as she glanced at the beast.

"Good question…any ideas?" the group drew blanks at that one and waited for the monster to pass before looking at the stumbling figure that followed.

It appeared human, but the black eyes were a giveaway that it wasn't. Saliva dripped from the corners of the person's mouth and a crazed grin appeared on their face as their eyes grew wide, the pupils becoming pinpricks in the black sclera. They followed the werewolf like a lost puppy and kept their eyes locked on the corpse it dragged. Most of them nearly retched at the sight but for the three half-humans in the group they felt a sense of melancholy and guilt at the idea of how similar the thing trailing after the corpse and the werewolf was to them at some points – driven past the point of cohesive understanding. The group gulped as the two figures left and they stood and swiftly began searching for where it had dragged the body from.

"Are there humans in here?" questioned Mika as he began trying to trace the scent by sniffing at the air.

"Hey Mika? Are you catching the same scent I am?" the group froze at the statement.

"It's saturated in blood – like a mist – it's really strong…." He put a hand to his mouth.

"I smell it too…like the air is laced with iron and salt," Shinoa said. Yuu glanced around and then to the blood trail.

"It's coming from the underground areas….we need to avoid those." They looked at him as he let his eyes change – electric green locked onto the shadows of the stairwell at glowing red and yellow eyes.

"Why?" asked Mitsuba.

"There are werewolves and other creatures watching us from there – they're waiting on us to come in – we need to stay out of the shadows and areas where we can't see what's behind us. Don't turn your backs to an open doorway….they're waiting on us to let our guards down."

The group nodded as they moved away from the shadows while Yuu and Mika acted as their eyes, ears, and senses of smell. Walking through the city in broad daylight was becoming steadily harder than they suspected it would have been – Chimera were not far from them and werewolves were the same – the vampires were hiding, but that didn't keep them from keeping an eye on the rooftops or alleyways. Walking in a near back to back motion made movement slower, but the placement of Mika at the rear and Yuu at the front helped in keeping their main points covered which left Kimizuki and Yoichi to take the sides and the girls to cover the gaps between them.

" _This is going to be harder than we thought…."_

 **{Rooftops: 6: 57am}**

"Damn! Those fucking vamps are hiding!" snapped the black rabbit masked Kyushu.

"Would you calm down? I just want to keep an eye on them until they're in ward nineteen then we can go back," Kaneki said as he watched the group make their way through the twelfth ward.

"But….that…we're nine wards away from the others, and atop that we're watching a group of humans run through these wards when we could just take them back and save us the trouble." Kaneki shook his head.

"We're just here to intervene if we have to – plus Akane has to give the signal – they'll reach the CCG building by dusk and she can use the tower near there to send the signal. We just need to make sure nothing gets them," he stated.

"Akane? What's she going to do?" the white haired Kyushu looked at him.

"She has a special ability I guess you could call it – she called it Sonnet – and it allows her to resonate with others on an empowering emotional level through song," he explained. The blue haired male scoft.

"I won't believe it till I see it!" Kaneki rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the other.

"Do you honestly think that it's that simple? You heard that it can be risky and that her brothers are also having to levy up a cost to use those gifts," he said simply as he went to move to the next roof top. The other followed.

"Yea but do you honestly think that what we're being told is true? A place in the Moon Demon Company, a place to live, a group of people who will help us find the others, who bothered to tell us that the CCG is still active, that they were willing to help us even though we typically make a snack out of them….it just seems too good to be true." Kaneki shrugged.

"Normally I would agree, but they've shown me proof that I can trust them….do you see the black haired boy down there at the front next to the periwinkle haired girl?" he asked. The other looked over the edge just a bit.

"Yea? What about them? I can tell their lovers….I can smell their scents on each other….but what's so special about the black haired guy?" he questioned.

"He spoke to me as if I was a human, as if I was a person and not a monster. He regarded us as a something worthy of living….and understood that there were only some ways that we can survive…he accepted me for who I was and said he saw us all the same." The other felt his eyes grow wide.

"You're kidding! He can't be human himself….he doesn't smell like one," he stated while glancing at Kaneki.

"I know he doesn't seem to be fully human to me either….however…he is honest and his heart is kind…" the other rolled his eyes.

"You and your Empathic skills – it's a really creepy thing to see you do that sometimes – how is it that you know about others just by looking at them?" Kaneki shrugged.

"Who knows….I've always been that way though…I was perceptive as a kid and it bothered a lot of people so I was pretty lonely until I became friends with a certain loud-mouthed blonde." The other sighed.

"What does my sister see in you?" he questioned. The white haired Kyushu shrugged.

"I couldn't answer that one for you – however, we need to stick to them – that boy…Yuu is what they called him….him and his brother and sister, and his lover are different from normal humans…." Blue eyes widened.

"And what makes you say that? Hmm Eye-Patch?" Kaneki laughed a little.

"It feels like they know what it feels like to be called a monster." The other looked back at them.

"What it feels like huh? That's pretty impressive for half-humans like them…those two boys and that girl….they're mixed aren't they? With something inhuman?" Kaneki nodded.

"I don't know what is mixed in with them, but its powerful….we'll probably find out soon enough. Now come on, we have to keep up."

"Whatever you say fearless leader!" Kaneki rolled his eyes.

"I am not a cartoon character sent to destroy and a moose and a squirrel Ayato!" the other laughed.

"You actually knew what that was from? That's hilarious!" the other slapped him on the back of the head.

"Stay focused you numbskull!"

 **{Moon Demon Company Campsite: 8:02am}**

Guren was pacing, he didn't realize it, but he had already worn a grove into the ground inside the tent he was in with his unit. Sayuri watched him as he continued to walk and puff on a cigarette as if it was a pipe. Goshi watched, Mito fiddled with her long hair's ends, Sayuri bit her lip to try and figure out what to say and Shigure kept silent as she contemplated what was making her commander so anxious.

"You are looking like a worried father who's kid is about to have their first child – would you calm down? As far as we know that's a long way off," said Goshi. Guren kept walking in a circle puffing his cigarette.

"Should we try the other version of getting his attention?" Goshi looked at Mito and sighed.

"Might as well...Mito, please if he attacks me or goes on a rampage please promise me you will knock him over the head?" she nodded.

"No problem." She fixed her gloves.

"Guren, Yuu and Shinoa told me something before they left…." The others knew this was going to be a bad reaction.

"Hmm?" tired eyes glanced his way as he kept puffing his cigarette.

"Shinoa's pregnant." The man stiffened.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GRANDFATHER RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS! BRAT!" a black and red sword was unsheathed and Mito walked up to him.

"Guren, you were pacing and not listening to us – we had to make you come to your senses – and ask you why you look like you haven't slept," she said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY MITO! I HAVE TO HAVE A LONG TALK WITH ONE OF MY BRATS!" a gloved hand knocked him over the head and he hissed as he dropped the sword in his grip as he rubbed the forming lump on his head.

"It was a lie Guren – Yuu and Shinoa haven't done anything – and no, Mika and Mitsuba haven't either…we needed to ask you why your worried about them," said Goshi. Guren huffed as he picked up his sword and returned it to the sheath.

"Mahiru said that Tokyo's air is saturated in blood – I bet Yuu, Mika, and Shinoa are on high alert because of it – I didn't feel up to seeing a city block go down because someone lost control." Sayuri took in a deep breath.

"Guren, listen to me…..Yuu and Mika have remarkable control and Shinoa is stable now. She came to me when I asked about it during a quick checkup. She had a nasty bite on her shoulder and said that Yuu had marked her so she would be stabilized. Something about her demonic bloodline being balanced from the seraphic blood he has," she answered.

"Figures those two are practically made for one another….but see Guren? The three of them are great! They're like a set of blood hounds with their senses." Guren grumbled.

"Mika was scratched by a werewolf in Osaka, Shinoa's demonic lineage has woken up because she was dumb enough and bit Yuu's lip when she kissed him – yea his blood woke it up, big shocker there – and as for that brat….he's increased his powers already….in the report it stated that he had gained control over a fire base element. To sum it all up those three are like a freaking bomb with a long fuse," he stated.

"Oh my….so Mika's senses are higher in some places….and Shinoa and Yuu can smell those blood traces probably just as well as he can…what are you going to do?" Guren looked to Mito.

"Keep them safe – Kureto is under watch because of his actions in Nagoya – but I still don't trust the Hiragi family not to try and use those three plus the Kyushu we're bringing back. I am not sending those children off to be the Hiragi's personal play things and Shinya is standing in their way as well. He's protecting Shinoa and Yuu but he's also agreed to protect the group with Kaneki…not that I'd like to be on the bad side of them…." Shigure cleared her throat.

"According to Kaneki and the blue haired female one they go by the English translation of Kyushu. The hunter society that tried to wipe them out four years ago also called them this," she clarified. Guren smirked.

"So, they've been called something else huh….alright then….Shinya has agreed to help the Ghouls in the twentieth ward that Kaneki is apart of." Sayuri stared.

"Ghouls….that word sounds horrible…" she said. Guren shrugged.

"If that's what they're called then that's what they're called. Ghoul is what we'll call them, it's like calling us something other than humans…it's probably a bit insulting to be called something else." The group sighed, submitting to the fact.

"Alright…so the ghouls in the twentieth ward is under strict protection….we'll remember that," stated Goshi as he wrote down the word and scratched out Kyushu.

"Good, now, let's go back to our planning so we can get this ready for Akane's signal."

 **{Streets of Tokyo: 4:56pm}**

"JUMP!"

The group managed to get away from a werewolf that had come after them as they'd began running through the streets at the sight of the white tower not far from them. It was just a speck if they were honest, but the sooner they got there the better off they would be. The sun was setting and they had spent almost the entire day running through the streets, fighting monsters, and turning wrong corners because of the things chasing them. The group ducked into a building as a few werewolves ran away and they tried to catch their breaths.

"This is…..freaking…..insane!" said Akane as she gulped in a deep breath.

"We have one more ward to get through….they knew we were coming….so they….probably blocked….the twentieth ward from us….so we would be late…" Mika glanced around before nodding to the others as they started back on the street again.

"Running around through the alley ways could have gotten us killed," stated Mitsuba as she looked at Yuu who was keeping an eye on the shadows.

"I know that but it's better than facing the Four Horseman of John that are in the main streets when we need our energy. Hopefully when we get to the twentieth ward we can catch our breaths before running out to meet the others."

The group considered their options as they looked around and continued a fast paced walk while Akane fumbled in her mind over her options. The saturation of blood in the air was making her ill, but it also changed the energy if the demons inside the weapons the Moon Demon Company used notified the unit commanders which she was certain had already happened, but they needed to hurry to a higher area so they could get the others into the city before the vampires decided to attack.

"When we get to the CCG tower we have to be ready to move out once Akane's set out the signal. Because of that signal we'll probably end up fighting a good number of vampires and other creatures. Akane, don't go up there without Yoichi to guard you – we don't need something attack you – and after that we need to move into the center of the city, the first ward to meet Guren and the others," Mika stated as they hurried.

"Wait, is it just me or does this sound familiar?" Yuu bit his lip at the memory.

"It's similar to the plan used in Shinjuku," he told them as they ducked into an alleyway before checking the area. Moments later they were running again through the alleyways.

"Isn't it a bad idea to reuse a plan from a previous mission?" Kimizuki glanced at the others.

"If you consider our options it's probably safest rather than opting out for another plan that's far too complex – this one has enough additions to keep the vamps guessing, but we're still running a risk – but it is safer," he answered.

"Okay but…."

The group was stopped as a large figure bounded up to them and they barely dodged it. A chimera with a vampire trailing behind it was present – they were against a dead end and the beasts were closing in. their weapons were drawn as they prepared themselves for a fight and the vampire came into focus as a lower class one, it did not speak, but it's eyes told them it had been sent here with the monster to kill them off. As the vampire went to order the beast to attack – something they knew they couldn't fend off in the cramped space they were in – a figured flipped down from the roof tops and sliced the vampire's arm off. It screamed in pain as the person turned and a shot of crystals flew out at the vampire before it fell to the ground dead and their eyes looked up as bluish red flaming wings appeared behind the shadowed figure and the Chimera cowered before it.

"Beat it you science fair reject before I turn you into dog food," snarled the person, their voice muffled by a mask.

The Chimera ran in terror as the group backed up and prepared for an attack. The person stepped forward and they paused as they recognized him as one of the other's with Kaneki. His blue hair and eyes favoring the female that they had seen before - meaning he was most likely her brother – and he sighed as the group slowly dropped their guards just enough for him to look them over.

"I was told by Eye-Patch to get you seven safely into the twentieth ward when we noticed you hadn't showed and that you also were being tailed by the vamps. I am Kuro-Usagi or Gremlin….whichever you'd prefer. I am your escort so look sharp and stay alert – its sunset now so the monsters are getting more active," he said.

"Alright we'll follow….where are we meeting?" the Kyushu looked at them as the fiery wings vanished.

"Change of plans – fangs know about our meeting on CCG grounds – we're going to Anteiku, somewhere that they won't likely tread on at this point. They don't like us after the last time they tried to attack," he informed them as they moved.

"But what about the signal?" blue eyes looked the brown haired girl over. She was rather pretty for a human he supposed, sweet eyed, and kind in her tone – he could tell her singing voice was fairly pure – but he also noted the traces of vampire venom that was leaving her system.

"You can use our rooftop, it'll work….by the way tell me your name?" she smiled and his heart skipped.

"Akane Hyakuya, it's nice to meet you Gremlin." He nodded.

"You as well…now let's get going before we end up in the thick of it," with that the group took to following the other through the alleyways in hopes of reaching the place he'd mentioned in time.

 **{November 20** **th** **2020, 5:04pm – Sangunia, Queen Krul Tepes's throne chamber}  
**

Krul smiled as she looked at the two figures standing before her as Ferid kept his arms crossed over his chest as he too looked them over. One shorter in stature and covered in bandages with a pink hooded dress and a flowered, tattered scarf around her neck, and the other a taller male in his later years. One was human, the other was not. Ferid eyed them momentarily as he considered what he was seeing and what he had heard from Tokyo – the ghouls in the area were about to break out into a full scale raid on the vampire Noble Hans Weisberg and his troops to take it back with none other than two Seraphims leading the fray.

"I must say I am surprised that you'd be willing to assist us," Krul said. The bandaged girl smiled.

"Well, I am not fond of humans….vampires seem much more interesting." Ferid frowned at that.

"We aren't play things to you Ghouls," he stated. She laughed.

"Of course not, this is a mutual partnership Lord Bathory….ahh….also, I heard who was leading the raid with the Anteiku Ghouls – two Seraphims and a half-demon – fascinating!" Krul pursed her lips.

"So what are you offering us?" the pink clad figure smiled.

"Aogiri Tree's support of course, and the assistance of one of our most valuable members," she said as she held a hand out to the human man.

"Very well, you stated your name was Eto correct? What do you know about the white haired ghoul?" Ferid heard Eto laugh.

"Him? That is a very dangerous ghoul – but I had not much to do with his creation – the man beside me? He was the genius behind the half-ghoul hybrid." Krul's interest was peaked.

"Half-Ghoul hybrids? Tell me more sir," she said. The man cleared his throat.

"It would be a pleasure my Queen. I transplanted a ghoul organ – the Kagune sack – into a human and their body over a rather short period of time modified itself to have the same abilities of a ghoul…that included strength, speed, agility, senses, the Kagune usage as well, but also the craving for human flesh. He is what I would consider my masterpiece….powerful and almost a completely formed Kakuja which is an advanced Kagune." Ferid rose an eyebrow.

"He sounds like a monster," he stated. The man shook his head.

"No, he is amazing – his fighting is graceful and agile like a predator…." Krul hummed.

"I too know someone like that – one of my Seraphs has that natural predatory sleekness to him – as does his lovely little mate…." She said cheerfully.

"May I suggest something?" the two vampires looked at him.

"What do you have to suggest? Doctor Kannou?" the man smiled.

"A simple situation that may usurp your intentions….and your black seraphim and his mate would be perfect." Krul smiled wider.

"Please, give me the details Doctor Kannou," she said.

Ferid knew as he listened to the plan come into focus, his own concerns unraveled. Personally, he did not quite care for the assistance of Ghouls, but for his beloved Krul he would indeed give it a chance – doubtful as he was that it would have the desired result – but for the time being he would watch and wait for the next performance of the play to begin.

 **{…}**

 _Just one step at a time and keep your head up boy and you'll be free._

 **{…}**

Author's Note: and so, the first story is completed. What is there to come? Well, you'll just have to read and find out guys. The song used since the end of the other one which has been inserted at the end of the chapters is:

X.U by Gemie – the first Opening for Seraph of the End.

I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I cannot wait to see what you think of the next one. Remember to read the 41 note so you can find out where to go next!

I love you guys, you are amazing!

No preview this time, but a note:

I will be continuing this story through to the end – I hope you will stick with it – and I hope you all enjoy your school semesters, and the Holidays which are fast approaching.

Best wishes, and looking forward to your future reviews and readership,

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	41. Chapter 41: Note to Readers - Preview!

Chapter 41: A Note to my Readers

Hey everyone,

Thanks for reading Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign. Thank you for the reviews and comments for liking and following my story and for helping it reach 100 reviews! I hope you're all ready for the story to continue? Naturally, with so many wanting to read this I couldn't just let it lay to the side. I will now give you a list of the stories, answer some questions and at the end of this note a preview set up with lyrics – it's the way I do my previews! – And I hope to see your reviews or PM's on the next set of stories.

Well, that's my personal note, now here's a list of the stories.

 **{Stories}**

 **Story #1: Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign – Completed – 40 chapters**

 **Story #2: Seraphim Blood: RE-Ghoul – In Progress – 25 chapters total**

 **Story#3: Seraphim Blood 2: Ghouls & Angels – Begins at chapter 15 of Re-Ghoul!**

 **Seraphim Blood 3: Collapsed Castles – Not started.**

 **Seraphim Blood 4: Broken Crowns – Not started.**

For those of you wondering about children, yes I plan on the gang having kids, and yes I will be doing a series of stories for them growing up and starting their own adventures as the world rebuilds itself.

 _{Promise to readers: Happy Endings. We have enough sad ones with both of these series.}_

 **{Questions}**

 **All questions will be answered through the stories unless they revolve around the chapter itself or a specific detail of the character that has changed. If I answered any questions right now it would give away too much. Sorry guys! Keep reading!**

Now, I have a preview I promised you guys didn't I? Oh! There's a note at the end of this so please read!

 **{PREVIEW: Seraphim Blood 2: Ghouls & Angels}**

"You remember the rules, find the Ghouls in the Twentieth Ward, they'll help you."

"Right!"

 _ **I don't want nobody to get killed. I'll come and get you.**_

"Anteiku is helping the Moon Demon Company, we're fighting for Tokyo!"

 _ **Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about…**_

"Ghouls and Seraphs hmm? Interesting…."

 _ **I am always ready to fight. Exactly, who resides within me?**_

"Welcome to Shibuya, and to the Moon Demon Company."

 _ **So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away**_

 _ **I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world.**_

"This is something we've created specifically for you Ghouls."

 _ **Don't take all of the weight. You always do**_

 _ **Yet you laugh, blind to everything.**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yuu, it's okay, I'm sure."

 _ **There will always be something you cannot control**_

 _ **Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,**_

"Leave them to me Queen Krul Tepes."

"Create your hybrids then see how the humans fair."

 _ **We will overcome. Your salvation has begun.**_

 _ **And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.**_

"Damn it! What happened to them?"

"They were taken by the same man who made me a Ghoul."

 _ **No signs, No lights,**_

 _ **Not even the truth. (Freeze)**_

"I heard you're half seraphim and your lover is half demon…how interesting."

"Don't touch her!"

 _ **Such a mess all over.**_

 _ **Breakable; unbreakable.**_

"Stop fighting it boy! It will do no good!"

"I'm not going to give up! I won't!"

 _ **Don't kill your hopes**_

 _ **Psychotic; unable to go insane**_

"I hear you heal remarkably well, let's see how well."

"Don't think you can push me…I won't break."

 _ **You make me realize who I need**_

 _ **I'll find you, and..!**_

"We've found them….but….its been five days."

"Who knows what's been done to them by now."

 _ **I'll be there hold on – they'll change you somehow.**_

 _ **In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.**_

"Starved, beaten, and still you won't break? This may change after I see how your lover holds up to the same treatment…"

"I'll kill you….I'll devour you…"

 _ **So where are you now? I'll reach you by dawn – Before you can be turned – Illusions are torn.**_

 _ **Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me…I merely don't want to hurt you, inside a world, that came out of someone's imagination.**_

"Don't please, Yuu don't! DON'T DO IT!"

 _ **The fallen angels you run with don't know**_

"Your insane! You broke after all!"

 _ **it is our pain that makes us all human after all.**_

"I'll devour you…"

 _ **So please remember me; as vivid as I was**_

"This is our reality now…neither of us are even half human."

 **Seraphim Blood 2: Ghouls & Angels **

**{….}**

Well, there's your preview and a list of the stories to read. I have loved your feedback and look forward to more of it in the near future. Help me to continue updating by inspiring me with your wonderful reviews everyone!

Thank you all once again for your time in reading and reviewing my story.

See you all very soon.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


End file.
